Emotional Warfare
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — O nerd Edward Cullen é abandonado pela sua namorada da escola... sozinho... em um estacionamento... com um anel de noivado em seu bolso. Para evitar parecer patético na celebração de Ano Novo dos seus pais, ele pede a ajuda de sua linda e misteriosa amiga, Bella, para que se passe por sua namorada.
1. Capítulo 1

**EMOTIONAL WARFARE**

**Título: **Emotional Warfare/Guerra Emocional  
**Autora: **completerandomness12  
**Tradutora: **Leili Pattz, VampiresLoves e Julia Hadad  
**Beta: **Lary Reeden  
**Gênero: **Romance/Humor  
**Shipper: **Bella/Edward  
**Censura: **M  
**Sinopse: **O nerd Edward Cullen é abandonado pela sua namorada da escola... sozinho... em um estacionamento... com um anel de noivado em seu bolso. Para evitar parecer patético na celebração de Ano Novo dos seus pais, ele pede a ajuda de sua linda e misteriosa amiga, Bella, para que se passe por sua namorada.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** completerandomness12**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

_(Traduzido por LeiliPattz)_

**Edward**

"Agora, o discurso do orador da turma, feito por Edward Cullen," Dean falou no microfone enquanto subi no pódio.

"Olá e s-saudações, meus colegas g-graduados", eu gaguejei enquanto empurrei meus óculos no meu nariz. "Não se preocupem. Eu n-não os manterei aqui o dia todo. Eu t-tenho certeza de que a maioria de vocês tem uma… festa ou a-algo dessa n-natureza para i-ir também," Eu acrescentei, ao silêncio. Eles deveriam rir disso. Droga.

"Hum... nós percorremos um longo caminho nos últimos quatro anos. A maioria de nós nem sequer sabia o que realmente queria fazer, até que chegamos aqui. Agora, nós nos consideramos os futuros médicos, advogados, empresários, e assim por diante. Eu acho que falo por todos quando digo que quando vamos para a faculdade, a maioria do que aprendemos é teoria, e quando nos formamos, é com grandes expectativas em nós mesmos e esperança de que possamos mudar o mundo.

"O mundo vai ver essas expectativas que nós nutrimos com olhos de corça e vão tentar tirar esse sentimento de esperança de nós. Mas, estou aqui para desafiá-los a manter essa sensação de esperança, mesmo que seja um pouco. Porque se vocês fizerem isso, podem não ser capazes de mudar o mundo, mas podem fazer a diferença. Então, eu digo a turma de formandos deste ano da Universidade de Harvard, o-obrigado e t-tenham uma b-boa vida", eu terminei rapidamente.

Quando eu virei de costas para me sentar, limpei o suor da minha testa. A multidão bateu as palmas habitualmente educadas, que eram apropriadas, enquanto eu voltei para o meu lugar, balançando a cabeça com o fracasso épico que foi o meu discurso.

Isso foi deplorável.

Felizmente, eu sou primeiro a pegar o diploma porque quem forma com honras pega os diplomas antes dos outros. Meu GPA* 4.0 era bom para alguma coisa. Eu acho. Eu não entendia o porquê. Quero dizer, nós nos formamos em Harvard. Nós devemos ter todas as honras obtidas. Olhei para todos os meus supostos colegas e percebi que eu não conhecia nenhum deles. Eu acho que eles me conheciam, no entanto. Eu era um Cullen. Eu já passei do ponto de estar chocado com a atenção do que eu tenho com base exclusivamente no meu sobrenome desde o primeiro ano. Sentei-me atordoado, abafando o som do microfone e vi meus colegas passarem.

_***GPA:**__ é a média escolar, calculado com base no número de notas que um estudante ganhou em um determinado período de tempo, dividido pelo número total de créditos tomados. Nos EUA, dependendo do tipo de curso, 4.0 é a maior nota sendo classificado como A._

Alguns me olhavam com admiração. Outros me olhavam com inveja. A maioria deles me olhavam com confusão. Era provavelmente por causa de quem eu era, porque eu não me considero uma pessoa particularmente atraente. Meus olhos são muito verdes. As pessoas sempre pensavam que eu estava usando lentes de contato. Isso realmente não importa, porque eu uso óculos, de qualquer maneira. Eu sou praticamente cego sem eles. Minha irmã, Alice, tenta me convencer a usar lentes de contato desde que eu tinha quatorze anos. O pensamento do meu dedo indo em um lugar próximo do meu globo ocular era nojento. Ela tentou me fazer usar armação "sexy", mas eu gostava da minha armação grossa. Eu pensei que elas me davam caráter.

Eu nasci com um sorriso torto, o que me causou o apelido de _"Derrame"_ no ensino médio, porque quando as pessoas tem derrames, seus lábios ficam curvados. Não vamos começar a falar sobre o meu cabelo. Quando eu não o corto, ele fica apontado para todos os lados como se eu tivesse acabado de tocar uma bola de plasma. Isso me obrigava a usar uma quantia obscena de gel todos os dias para evitar parecer que eu era louco, o que era uma merda, além do crescimento do meu cabelo para onde você realmente não podia notar o redemoinho.

Eu olhava para mim mesmo em comparação com a minha família e me perguntava se eu tinha sido adotado... ou a minha mãe tinha tido um caso ou algo assim.

Minha mãe nunca teria feito isso. Eu provavelmente era adotado e eles simplesmente não tinham coragem de me dizer.

"Eu agora apresento-lhes a turma de formandos de 2011!" Dean disse, fazendo todos no auditório jogar seus capelos no ar. Eu gentilmente joguei o meu de uma forma que eu poderia facilmente recuperá-lo. A ideia de pegar o capelo de uma outra pessoa e usá-lo me apavorava.

Lentamente fiz meu caminho através da multidão antes da pequena criatura conhecida como a minha sobrinha pular nas minhas costas.

"Ahh!" Agachei-me mais, deixando-a subir.

"Isso é jeito de cumprimentar sua sobrinha?" Minha irmã, Alice, perguntou, tentando passar a mão pelo meu cabelo. Seu rosto logo se transformou em horror quando sua mão ficou coberta de gel. Ela limpou no programa de formatura. "Edward, nós já falamos sobre você colocar toda essa merda no seu cabelo", ela revirou os olhos azuis escuros.

"Eu também te amo, irmãzinha", eu a beijei no rosto e passei a mão pelo seu curto cabelo preto.

Alice, minha irmã de vinte anos, era o que eu gostava de chamar de uma força da natureza. Sendo o bebê da família, ela estava acostumada a conseguir o que queria, sem demora. No entanto, ela nunca vai me fazer deixá-la ter controle sobre o meu guarda-roupa. Eu gostava dos meus suéters... e meu gel de cabelo... e meus óculos.

"Hey, tio Eddie! Você fez bem!" Minha sobrinha disse, pulando nas minhas costas. Ela era a única pessoa no mundo que eu deixava encurtar meu nome de qualquer forma. Ela era simplesmente uma fofura. O inferno começou em nosso círculo social quando Alice ficou grávida aos quinze anos. No entanto, em vez de fazer um aborto, ela decidiu manter seu bebê. Agora tínhamos Alexia Karen Whitlock, que poderia ser a pequenina mais adorável de sempre. "Você cheira a Skittles", ela riu antes de seu pai a pegar.

"Ei, cara", disse Jasper, me dando um abraço de caras.

"Edward, querido!" Minha mãe gritou do nada, me engolindo em um abraço. "Eu estava tão orgulhosa de você, querido. Você falou tão bem."

"Muito bem, filho", meu pai me deu um tapinha nas costas, enquanto começávamos a nos mover em direção ao estacionamento.

"Não minta pai", eu implorei: "Nós dois sabemos que foi horrível"

"Isso é subjetivo," minha mãe respondeu, me abraçando de lado.

"Onde está Emmett? E Tanya?" Eu perguntei olhando ao redor.

"Ugh," Alice revirou os olhos e estremeceu: "Eu não sei o que você vê naquela..."

"Alice!" Eu sibilei em advertência: "Não fale assim de Tanya. Você sabe que eu não gosto."

"Eu não ia chamá-la de vadia," Alice brincou. "Eu ia chamá-la de DESTRUIDORA DE BARBIE!" Ela sibilou

"Aqui vamos nós de novo" meu pai suspirou, indo pegar o carro.

Não era segredo que Alice e Tanya não se gostavam. Para ser honesto, eu acho que até Stevie Wonder poderia ver. Tudo começou quando Alice tinha seis anos e Tanya tinha sete. Minha irmã tinha um gosto, o que outros chamariam de obsessão, com Barbies. Ela tinha a Barbie como seu primeiro ícone da moda. Quando a nossa bisavó morreu, ela deixou para Alice uma Barbie vintage de 1955, que estava em condições perfeitas. Você sabe, com o maiô preto e branco. Ele ainda estava na caixa, o que triplicava o valor ou algo parecido. Eu não era um colecionador.

Foi um dos momentos mais felizes que eu já tinha visto minha irmã viver. Ela alegou que nunca iria abrir. Alice afirmou que Tanya tirou a Barbie da caixa _de propósito_. Tanya disse que ela achava que era apenas uma boneca qualquer e queria brincar com ela. Isso arruinou o valor da boneca e Alice teve uma explosão de ira. Nomes foram chamados. Cachos foram arrancados. Tanya ainda disse que Alice tinha tentado estrangulá-la. Elas não tinham sido capazes de ficar na mesma sala desde então.

"Não é 'o que eu vejo nela'," eu sorri: "É 'o que ela vê em mim?'"

Tanya Denali. Eu a conhecia desde que nós basicamente estávamos nas fraldas. Ela era a minha melhor amiga... minha única amiga, na verdade. Ela era inteligente e bonita.

Muito bonita.

Muito, muito bonita.

Muito. Seu rosto era simplesmente... perfeito. Ela tinha esse cabelo loiro-morango incrível e sempre cheirava a baunilha. Eu odiava parecer que não era um cavalheiro, mas seu corpo... wow. Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que ela viu em mim. Eu poderia dizer que as pessoas pensavam a mesma coisa sempre que nos via juntos, porque ela era tão bonita e eu era tão... não bonito. Mas eu estava feliz que ela, pelo menos, viu alguma coisa. Era por isso que eu estava pensando em pedi-la em casamento hoje à noite... na frente de ambas as nossas famílias.

"Agora que nós estamos falando sobre isso, você poderia ter alguém muito melhor," Alice disse com indiferença.

"Não, eu não posso", eu balancei minha cabeça.

"É claro que você pode, Edward!" Ela gritou.

"A gata dela é má comigo," Alexia entrou na conversa, esfregando o local em seu braço, onde a gata de Tanya tinha arranhado no ano passado.

"Eu não quero mais ninguém. Ninguém é melhor do que Tanya," eu endureci a minha determinação. "Onde ela está?"

"Eu não sei", meu pai disse olhando ao redor. "Eles estão, provavelmente, indo para o restaurante. Eles se sentaram com a gente durante a cerimônia."

Nossas famílias se conheciam porque o meu pai e Alec, o pai de Tanya, eram melhores amigos e irmãos de fraternidade. Minha mãe e Heidi, a mãe de Tanya, eram colegas de faculdade. Eles se conheceram em uma festa e o resto foi história.

"Precisamos ir. Nossas reservas são para as seis," meu pai disse.

"Seis?" Alice gritou, olhando para seu telefone celular. "Eu tenho que ir me trocar! Encontrarei vocês lá." Ela disse, correndo pelo estacionamento e eu ouvi o som de pneus cantando momentos depois.

"Eu vou encontrar vocês", eu disse, movendo minha roupa antes de limpar meus óculos.

"Certo", meu pai concordou, tomando a mão da minha mãe.

"Baby, eu vou com Edward," minha mãe disse sorrindo para mim: "Nós temos coisas para conversar."

"Vejo vocês lá, então", meu pai disse confuso.

Ela passou o braço pelo meu e começamos a caminhar para o meu Volvo XC60. Meus irmãos e Tanya me provocaram quando eu pedi um Volvo em vez de um Porsche, Mercedes, ou outro carro sofisticado. Eu até considerei. Mas uma vez eu li sobre as características de segurança desta beleza sueca, meu coração foi capturado.

"Edward, querido, eu estou tão feliz", ela disse enquanto eu dirigia. "Estou muito orgulhosa. Meu filho foi o orador oficial de Harvard. Seu avô ficaria muito orgulhoso também," ela sorriu.

"Obrigado, mãe", eu respondi. "Você não acha que ele ficaria desapontado porque eu não estou indo para o negócio da família?" Eu perguntei com medo. Eu sabia que podia contar sempre com a minha mãe para dizer a verdade, mesmo que isso machucasse.

"Querido", ela riu, "Caso você não tenha notado, nenhum de seus irmãos têm demonstrado qualquer interesse nisso também."

Ela estava certa. Alice foi para a escola de moda em Nova York enquanto Emmett... bem, ele era apenas Emmett.

"É só que... você não acha que pelo menos _um_ Cullen deveria…"

Eu era um dos herdeiros, do que posso dizer... de uma empresa _muito _popular. No entanto, nenhum de nós queria tomar as rédeas. Se ela pedisse, porém, eu iria largar a escola de medicina e apoiá-la.

"Seu pai já se encarregou disso," ela me interrompeu. "Você deve estar animado. Você está indo para a faculdade de medicina para ser um médico," ela sorriu, olhando para fora da janela. Andamos por um par de segundos antes dela começar a rir. "Só nesta família uma criança se sente envergonhada ou culpada por ir a escola de medicina", ela balançou a cabeça e pegou minha mão. "Está tudo bem, Edward. Você tem coisas melhores para se preocupar. Testes, estudos, dissecação…"

"Casamento", eu murmurei sorrindo.

Se fosse possível, eu teria jurado que senti a mão dela ficar fria.

"O quê?" ela perguntou inexpressiva antes de lentamente se virar para mim.

"Eu disse casamento", eu sorri. " Você sabe que eu amo a Tanya, mãe", eu ri animadamente.

"Talvez depois de escola de medicina... e da residência... e…"

"Hoje à noite", eu confessei, parando no estacionamento. "Eu vou pedir a ela esta noite."

"Com que anel?" Minha mãe perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. "Você sabe que Emmett é o primeiro na fila para o anel de Mama Masen. Ele é o mais velho…"

"Eu sei", eu assenti, abrindo o meu porta-luvas para pegar a pequena caixa de veludo azul. "Eu peguei isso na semana passada, " Eu confidenciei a ela enquanto abria a caixa.

Eu estava pensando em dar a Tanya um novo anel, de qualquer forma. Quando eu tinha trazido o anel da minha Vovó Masen a ela um par de meses atrás, em uma conversa, ela entrou em um discurso de dez minutos sobre como o anel era feio. Pessoalmente, eu pensei que o anel era simples e elegante, mas Tanya gostava de coisas muito mais chamativas e brilhantes.

"Oh," ela disse murchando.

"Me desculpe, eu não falei com você antes" eu suspirei. "É só que Emmett está em Los Angeles e Alice está em Nova York. Então, você e meu pai estão em Connecticut. Eu sinto que nunca os os vejo. Eu queria dizer a vocês mais cedo."

"Oh," ela disse novamente, passando a mão sobre o peito. "Você não acha que é um pouco jovem?", ela perguntou, fechando a caixa e entregando de volta para mim. "Você tem apenas vinte e dois anos de idade", ela me lembrou, tentando arrumar um pedaço bagunçado do meu cabelo.

"Você e papai se casaram quando você tinha vinte e três anos", retorqui rapidamente, pegando um pouco de gel de meu porta-luvas para alisar o cabelo.

"Era uma época diferente", ela respondeu com a mesma rapidez. "As coisas são diferentes agora. Se espera mais dos jovens hoje em dia. Eu só…"

"Mãe," eu interrompi: "Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Eu sei. Mas eu sei o que quero, okay? Você sempre me disse o quão inteligente eu sou. Eu não acho que isso é errado. Eu amo a Tanya como... como papai ama você. Eu quero passar meus dias com ela", eu disse, olhando em seus olhos. "Por favor, me apoie nisso", eu implorei. "Eu já sei que Alice vai me partir em dois quando eu contar a ela."

"Tudo bem," ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Eu vou tentar," ela sorriu no meio do caminho antes de sair do carro.

Olhei para o relógio para ver que era 18:05. Eu me senti horrível por fazer com que todos esperassem por mim. Mas a nossa conversa demorou mais tempo do que o previsto anteriormente.

"Tio Eddie!" Alexia gritou, correndo até mim. "Eu quero sentar perto de você. Okay?"

"Claro", eu sorri para ela e a peguei.

"Olha o que temos aqui", tio Alec brincou, envolvendo seu braço em volta do meu ombro. "O rei da pontualidade fez todo mundo esperar cinco minutos inteiros. Você está bem rapaz?" ele perguntou, sentindo minha testa.

"Sim, senhor", eu sorri, sentando. "Onde está Tanya?" Eu perguntei.

"Uh... ela vai chegar, garoto Eddie", disse Heidi, olhando pela janela, provavelmente em busca de sua filha.

"Deus me livre se Tanya não puder chegar", Alice resmungou, entregando a Alexia um cookie.

Eu sentei e pedi uma Coca-Cola enquanto esperávamos que Tanya e Emmett chegassem.

"Edward", Alec chamou minha atenção: "Por que você está desperdiçando seu tempo indo para a escola de medicina, quando você tem um trabalho que qualquer um mataria para ter, à sua disposição?" Ele perguntou, tomando um gole de seu conhaque.

"Alec," meu pai advertiu, balançando a cabeça.

"Estamos todos querendo saber disso, na verdade," Heidi acrescentou. "Quero dizer, você é um Cullen. Eu entendo porque Emmett ou Alice não querem isso. Mas... "

"O que você está tentando dizer sobre Alice?" Jasper falou, seus olhos enviando punhais para a Sra. Denali.

Jasper Whitlock era uma das pessoas mais descontraídas que eu conhecia. Ele era herdeiro do petróleo no Texas. Ele conheceu Alice quando eles foram para a mesma escola no ensino médio. Eu o tinha conhecido nos últimos cinco anos. Nos aproximamos quando Alice ficou grávida. Ele era praticamente da família agora. Minha sobrinha não poderia ter um pai melhor.

"Acalme-se, Whitty," Alec acenou para ele. "É só que você praticamente foi feito para o trabalho. Eu não vejo por que você está desperdiçando seu potencial, tornando-se um médico."

"Desde quando se tornar um médico tornou-se o desperdício de potencial?" Eu perguntei atônito.

"Vamos ser honestos, Edward," Heidi disse, olhando por cima do menu, "Ser um médico seria uma conquista sublime... se você fosse da classe média", ela terminou a frase com um ar de nojo. "No entanto, você não acha que isso não é nada em comparação como ser um CEO da Fortune 500? Salário de sete digitos... jato corporativo... ilha privada... você sabe."

Eu amava a Tanya… mas odiava os pais dela.

"Nós somos os _Cullen_," Alice pontuou o nosso nome. "Isso é garantido, independentemente da atividade profissional que temos. Nós não baseamos nosso valor como um membro da família em nossa descrição do trabalho", ela disse com força entre os dentes.

"Tio Edward, o que é uma atividade profissional? Alexia sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Isso significa um trabalho, querida", eu sorri para ela. Ela assentiu, como se ela tivesse nos dado o okay para continuar nossa discussão.

"Podemos não discutir isso aqui?" Meu pai perguntou severamente. "Este é mais um assunto particular... de _família_," ele disse se sentando.

"Puxa!" Alex revirou os olhos, terminando seu conhaque, "Tudo isso por causa de uma maldita pergunta."

"Eu devo ter atingido algum nervo", Heidi levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Pfft," Alice revirou os olhos. "Como se você alguma vez…"

"Tio Emmy!" Alexia gritou, levantando os braços para o meu irmão. "Megan! Tia Rose!"

"Lexi bear!" meu irmão gritou quando ele começou a correr em câmara lenta… fazendo sons de câmera lenta.

"Corre direito", minha sobrinha riu quando começou a acenar com os braços para a minha outra sobrinha, Megan, que foi abraçar Alexia.

Emmett era o meu irmão mais velho. Ele era uma montanha com a maturidade de uma criança.

"Tudo bem," ele disse quando a pegou. "Ei, irmãozinho", ele bateu punho comigo. "Eu ouvi que você foi ótimo no discurso."

"Lamentamos que não pudemos ver, nossa reunião terminou tarde", ela se desculpou enquanto Em passava para ela.

"Está tudo bem", eu disse. Você só se forma na faculdade pela primeira vez uma vez. Qual era o mal em perdê-lo?

"Ei, tio Eddie!" Megan beijou meu rosto. "Você sentiu minha falta? Eu senti sua falta! Muitão!" Ela disse, abraçando-me no pescoço.

"É claro", eu a abracei de volta.

"Tudo bem. Eu só queria ter certeza", disse ela antes de se sentar no meu colo ao lado de Alexia.

"Emmett," Heidi ronronou. "Rose", ela disse inexpressiva.

"Heidi", Rose retribui o tom.

"Onde está a comida?" Em perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Rose. "Eu estou com uma fome do inferno."

"Emmett!" mamãe sussurrou, e Megan e Alexia começaram a rir.

"As crianças estão aqui", Rose acrescentou antes de bater na cabeça dele.

"Nós ainda não pedimos" Eu disse a ele, tomando um pouco de água.

"Tanya ainda não está aqui", Alice acrescentou.

"Ela provavelmente está fazendo algo importante", Eu disse a Emmett.

"Então? Vamos pedir sem ela. Já faz uma hora e meia, " Emmett reclamou.

"_Você _acabou de chegar", eu apontei.

"Eu sei. E, eu pensei que haveria comida por aqui quando chegássemos", ele respondeu, olhando para o menu.

"Desculpe-me, Sra. Cullen?" Uma mulher chamou minha cunhada sobre o ombro.

"Sim?" Rose disse, virando-se para a mulher.

"Depois que eu tive meu filho, Colin, eu fiz seu vídeo Detone o Bumbum de Bebê duas vezes por semana durante três meses seguidos. Isso mudou minha vida. Estou em melhor forma agora do que estava antes do bebê", ela disse, apertando a mão de Rose. "Obrigada."

"Oh, por nada", Rose sorriu.

"E você", a mulher apontou para Emmett, "Meu marido fez o seu vídeo Monkey Man. Seu abdômen é de morrer", ela sorriu mais, apertando a mão de Emmett. "Obrigada."

"Por nada", Emmett sorriu. "Estamos felizes que isso funcionou para vocês."

Emmett e sua esposa, Rosalie, eram o que alguns chamariam de gurus da boa forma. Eles tinham sua própria linha de vídeos de ginástica, equipamentos de ginástica, barras de energéticas... seja como chame. Rose era chamada de "The Skinny Bitch" e Emmett era chamado de "Monkey Man" em suas divulgações. Tinha sido muito lucrativo para eles até agora.

"Nós estamos tendo uma reunião aqui," Heidi sorriu desdenhosamente para a mulher, "Se você não se importa."

"Oh, eu sinto muito," a mulher se desculpou.

"Eu aposto que você... " Heidi começou

"Nós estamos aqui", Tanya disse quando entrou com suas duas irmãs atrás.

"Querida", eu suspirei, levantando para cumprimentá-la, mas ela me parou.

"Não, Edward! Minhas unhas ainda estão molhadas", ela choramingou, agitando as mãos para mostrar seu ponto de vista.

" Oh, me desculpe ", eu disse, sentando-me timidamente.

"Você está atrasada, Tanya…" minha mãe começou.

"Desculpe", ela disse indiferente, sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Você estava atrasada porque estava fazendo as suas unhas?" Alice perguntou, balançando a cabeça.

"Era a única hora que Henrique tinha para me colocar. Ele é muito incrível. Eu não poderia deixar isso passar isso. Edward sabe que eu sinto muito. Você não sabe?"

"Mhmm," Eu assenti.

"Então, eu tive que pegar Irina no seu cabeleireiro. Então eu..."

"Deixou Kate apodrecer em seu apartamento, porque você tinha que chegar em um trio," Kate interrompeu, revirando os olhos.

O Denali, como os Cullen, tinham três filhos. Irina era a mais velha, com cabelo preto e olhos cinzentos como seu pai. Ela basicamente viajava para viver. Eu não tinha ideia do que ela fazia. Tanya era a filha da meio, como eu, e a cara de sua mãe. Em seguida, havia Kate, a filha mais nova e ovelha negra da família. Ela estava estudando arte em Cornell e agora tinha um braço inteiro cheio de tatuagens e um piercing no supercílio direito.

"Jesus, Kate," Heidi sussurrou, puxando a manga da filha. "Mais uma?" ela perguntou com nojo.

"Sim," disse Kate com orgulho, levando o pedaço de gaze fora de seu braço: "Fiz esta semana."

"Oh, merda", Alec murmurou antes de tomar um gole de sua garrafa.

"Vocês querem ver?" Kate perguntou, andando em volta da mesa e mostrando-nos a mais recente adição à sua arte.

"Oh, meu Deus, é fabuloso!" Alice riu, cuspindo um pouco da sua água.

"Kate para a vitória!" Emmett riu, tirando uma foto da tatuagem com o seu telefone.

"Uau", eu disse perplexo quando tive a chance de olhar.

Era uma foto do globo girando no dedo médio de uma mulher com o subtítulo, "Foda-se o Mundo", escrito sob ele. Era definitivamente... Kate.

"Como é que você vai conseguir um marido decente parecendo desse jeito?" Heidi sussurrou, apontando para suas tatuagens.

"Sim, esse é o meu problema... porque estamos em 1950," Kate revirou os olhos, voltando para o seu lugar.

"Você pode _não _sentar-se ao meu lado?" Tanya rosnou com uma expressão e tom sério. "Eu não quero que alguém saiba que partilhamos a mesma linhagem."

"Tanya!" Esme disse chocada.

"Ela estava apenas brincando, mãe", eu a defendi.

Nem todo mundo entendia o senso de humor de Tanya. O que a maioria das pessoas achava era que ela era má apenas por seu senso de humor seco então eles acham que ela fala sério.

"Vadia", Kate cuspiu, sentando-se ao lado de Esme.

"Mrrreorw" Eu ouvi o som inconfundível do gato de Tanya vindo de sua bolsa.

"Tanya," Alec balançou a cabeça: "Diga-me que você não..."

"Relaxe", ela interrompeu, colocando a bolsa no colo. "Eu não podia deixá-la sozinha. Ela se sente só", ela arrulhou para Diva, sua companheira felina do mal. Diva era um demônio Siamês que odiava a todos, exceto Tanya. Eu poderia jurar que Tanya lhe comprava um novo colar de joias a cada duas semanas. Eu comprei-lhe um par, também, porque, bem... Tanya me pediu. "Diva quer um pouco de filé mignon, talvez um pouco de caviar? Não quer, querida. Sim você quer. Então, Edward vai comprar-lhe um lindo colar de diamantes que você viu na Bloomingdales," ela falou com a gata enquanto ela sibilou e cuspiu para mim de dentro de sua bolsa. "Você não vai, querido?"

"Uh... claro," Eu dei de ombros.

Estando na minha posição, eu tinha um monte de dinheiro. Eu não vejo nada de errado em gastá-lo com as pessoas que eu amava.

"Oh, Deus", Alice balançou a cabeça, enquanto Jasper esfregou o seu braço.

"Alice", Irina disse, apontando para a bolsa da minha irmã: "Eu amo sua bolsa... é de morrer."

"Obrigada," Alice sorriu para o elogio. "Custou tanto quanto uma Barbie vintage hoje em dia."

"Eu estava esperando você trazer essa merda", Tanya revirou os olhos enquanto Diva sibilou na direção de Alice.

"Desculpe-me, senhora", o nosso garçom veio para a mesa e deu uma palmadinha no ombro de Tanya. "Sinto muito, mas não são permitidos animais dentro do restaurante."

"Então...?" Tanya questionou, incrédula.

"Ele tem que ir."

"Ela não vai cagar em cima da mesa", Tanya acenou para o garçom sair, "Está tudo bem."

"Eu poderia colocá-la na..."

"Ouça", Heidi interrompeu sorrindo: "Você olha para o outro lado e eu vou te dar uma gorjeta enorme," ela terminou antes Tanya se virar e colocar um pouco de água em uma tigela para Diva que colocou a cabeça para fora da bolsa e bebeu.

"Mas..."

"Realmente, _realmente _grande gorjeta", ela disse levantando a sobrancelha.

Depois disso, nós finalmente chegamos ao fim. O jantar foi algo bastante tranquilo. Ninguém realmente tinha vontade de falar após a comida chegar. Assim que terminamos, minha mãe mandou-me para longe da mesa para que eles pudessem deixar a minha surpresa em ordem.

Eu levei um tempo para correr para o meu carro e pegar o anel do porta-luvas. Voltei até o prédio para ver Tanya do lado de fora falando em seu telefone.

"Estou quase terminando. Vamos cortar o bolo, então eu vou embora", disse ela, virando-se para me ver. "Eu vou te buscar mais tarde", ela disse sem jeito antes de desligar.

"Quem era?" Eu perguntei, abraçando-a por trás e beijando-a.

"Pare com isso, eu arrumei o meu cabelo hoje", disse ela, endireitando o cabelo. "Era... um... minha amiga, Lauren. Sim, ela quer sair mais tarde."

"Oh," eu disse: "Embora, eu não tenho certeza se você vai querer sair depois."

"Oh, eu tenho certeza," ela riu, revirando os olhos.

"Certo", eu estendi o meu braço para ela segurar.

"Tudo bem," ela bufou, colocando seu braço no meu.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei a ela. "Você não está agindo normal."

"Eu estou bem", ela disse, enquanto comecei a levá-la até a porta. "Na verdade...", ela começou de novo, separando-se de mim: "Eu não estou bem."

"O que há de errado?" Perguntei tocando em sua cabeça. "Você está doente? Podemos sair, se você quiser, eu realmente não gosto de festas. Isso foi mais para a minha mãe, de qualquer forma," eu ofereci.

"Não é isso", ela disse, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. "Eu só... eu não posso mais fazer isso", ela gemeu.

"Fazer o quê?" Meu medo aumentava a cada segundo ela não me respondeu.

"Isso... nós", ela disse, acenando com a mão entre nós. "Precisamos ver outras pessoas, Edward," ela terminou, olhando para longe de mim.

"Huh?"

"Eu estou terminando com você, Edward."

O quê? Eu não poderia estar ouvindo isso direito. Ela não faria isso comigo... não _comigo_. Eu era o seu melhor amigo. Eu a amava. Ela me amava. Nós fomos feitos para ficar juntos.

M-mas... E-Eu te amo…"

"Eu sei", ela interrompeu. "Isso é a merda sobre isso."

"Eu n-não entendo, Tanya."

Neste ponto, eu vi que meus óculos estavam embaçando e eu senti as lágrimas começando a correr pelo meu rosto.

"Porra, não chore", ela estendeu a mão para dar um tapinha no meu ombro. "Você vai me fazer sentir mal."

"E-e-eu n-n-não posso evitar", eu sussurrei, querendo que lágrimas voltassem. Eu não quero que todos me vejam chorar. Eu faria isso na privacidade de meu apartamento. "Somos Edward e Tanya. Nós sempre estivemos juntos. "

"É por isso", ela me disse, lentamente recuando. "Nós sempre estivemos juntos. Quero experimentar coisas diferentes... pessoas diferentes. Talvez depois…"

"Eu não quero mais ninguém. Eu quero você", choraminguei, dando um passo para frente. "Diga-me o que fazer. Que posso fazer melhor. Eu posso ser melhor," Eu tentei convencê-la. "Por favor, Tanya."

"Edward, não implore", ela se afastou ainda mais. "Eu... Eu sinto muito", ela disse antes de se virar e ir embora, entrar em seu carro e sair... deixando-me no estacionamento, de coração partido com um anel de noivado inútil no meu bolso.

Debrucei-me contra o carro mais próximo a mim por só Deus sabe quanto tempo, processando o que tinha acontecido.

Tanya tinha me deixado.

Ela não me quer.

Eu não era bom o suficiente.

Eu ficaria sozinho para sempre.

"Edward?" Ouvi Alice de algum lugar perto, chamando por mim. Devo ter estado aqui por um longo tempo. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Estamos esperando vocês. Emmett vai ter o primeiro pedaço do bolo, se você não voltar em breve", ela acrescentou, caminhando para o estacionamento e acenando para mim. "Onde está a encantadora Tanya?" ela perguntou, sua voz cheia de sarcasmo.

À menção de seu nome, eu perdi a minha determinação e meus ombros começaram a tremer com os soluços que eu estava segurando pelos últimos trinta minutos.

"Alice", eu choraminguei, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos para esconder a vergonha e o abandono que eu estava sentindo.

"Edward?", ela perguntou, se aproximando. Ela parou na minha frente. "Essa vadia", ela disse, aproximando os braços para um abraço.

"Não finja que você não está feliz", eu disse enquanto afastava meus braços dela. Eu não queria sua piedade. Ela nem sequer gosta de Tanya, de qualquer maneira.

"Eu só…"

"Edward?" Vi minha mãe sair procurando por nós. "O que há de errado? " ela perguntou freneticamente, se movendo mais rápido para ver o que estava me incomodando. "Querido, o que aconteceu? "

Antes que alguém pudesse ver a bagunça que eu me tornei, corri para o meu carro, entrei ainda soluçando, e fui embora para a noite.

* * *

**Sim, fic nova lol Alguns vão pensar: o que diabos ela ta fazendo abrindo fic nova tendo várias para atualizar. Bem, eu pedi autorização dessa fic tem algum tempo e fui traduzindo os primeiros capítulos aos poucos para poder ter material adiantado, e essa semana a Julia e a Gui se ofereceram para me ajudar na tradução. Não tenho nem palavras para agradecer a elas por isso s2**

**Agora falando sobre a fic, eu sou APAIXONADA por Emotional Warfare, ou simplesmente EW. Eu li no ano passado, e levei um tempo até tomar coragem para pedir autorização, não queria acumular nada e nem me sobrecarregar. Mas a Bella e o Edward dessa fic são irresistíveis! Tão lindos e diferentes. Já sabemos que o Edward é um geek, e digamos que um pouco _bobinho_, e agora com um coração partido. **

**Esse capítulo é um pouco menor que os outros, então dependendo da resposta de vocês a fic, postarei o próximo ainda essa semana, mas depois disso ela ficará uma vez por semana. Com a ajuda das meninas espero conseguir isso para vocês!**

**Não deixem de comentar, quero saber o que vocês pensam desse Edward e como esperam que seja a Bella.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	2. Capítulo 2

**EMOTIONAL WARFARE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** completerandomness12**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **O nerd Edward Cullen é abandonado pela sua namorada da escola... sozinho... em um estacionamento... com um anel de noivado em seu bolso. Para evitar parecer patético na celebração de Ano Novo dos seus pais, ele pede a ajuda de sua linda e misteriosa amiga, Bella, para que se passe por sua namorada.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_(Traduzido por LeiliPattz)_

_Caramba. Essa foi uma noite REALMENTE selvagem—ênfase no selvagem. Obrigada Riley Biers por uma noite incrível._

Eu estava vestindo os meus pijamas, olhando para o status do Facebook de Tanya. Isso era ao que eu tinha sido reduzido. Eu nem gostava muito de Facebook. Eu olhei no meu perfil sem fotos só para ver a pouca quantidade de amigos que eu tinha e fiquei ainda mais deprimido do que já estava. Eu sabia que era triste, mas isso era eu. Olhei o seu álbum de fotos mais recente para ver várias fotos dela se divertindo ou pendurada em um cara qualquer. Sentia meu coração se rasgar com cada visão.

Quatro meses. Quatro longos meses. Fazia quatro longos e angustiantes meses desde que ela tinha me deixado... no estacionamento... sozinho... na minha festa de formatura. Até agora, estes foram os piores quatro meses da minha existência. No entanto, ela estava lá, indo para festas e beijando diferentes homens. Esta não era a pessoa que ela era. Por que ela estava fazendo isso? Eu passei a maior parte deste tempo pensando por que ela teria feito isso comigo. Será que eu não a amo o suficiente? Era porque eu era feio?

Eu olhei através de suas fotos e vi os caras com quem ela estava saindo. Eles eram todos do mesmo tipo: Altos, bronzeados artificialmente, todos garotos americanos de fraternidade, com suas camisas polo, calça cáqui e bonés para trás. Era esse o tipo de cara que ela queria? Eu não era assim—de nenhuma maneira. Eu era pálido, nerd e esquisito. Havia um cara em especial, que estava em um monte de fotos dela. Eu olhei através das fotos deles e me perguntei: "Será que esse é Riley Biers? Será que ela o ama? Ela o ama mais do que ela me amava?"

_*pop!*_

Ouvi um som de estalo no meu computador, me sinalizando que alguém queria conversar comigo. Hmm. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. Eu olhei para a tela e sorri para o nome que apareceu.

**Tanya Denali:** _Tudo bem?_

Oh, meu Deus. Era ela. Ela queria que voltássemos. Eu sabia que ela ainda me amava.

**Edward Cullen: **_Não muito._

Aguardei ansiosamente ela responder e fiquei olhando para a minha tela, esperando que ela me enviasse uma mensagem de volta.

Cinco minutos.

Dez minutos.

Por que estava demorando tanto?

**Edward Cullen: **_Tanya? Você está aí?_

Eu digitei uma mensagem, assim que o meu celular tocou. Eu rapidamente atendi. Era rude manter as pessoas esperando, especialmente quando você não tinha mais nada para fazer.

"Edward, é a sua mãe." Mamãe anunciou si mesma. Ela sempre se identificava como "sua mãe", quando ela me ligava. Era estranho. "Eu só estava me perguntando como você está. Eu sinto sua falta."

"Eu sinto falta de você também, mãe", eu disse a ela enquanto apertei o botão Enter, enviando a minha mensagem. "Eu estou bem."

"Suas aulas estão indo bem?", ela perguntou. "Eu sei que a escola de medicina pode ser difícil."

"Estão, mãe", eu disse de novo, desta vez revirando os olhos. "Até agora, eu tenho um 'A' em todas as aulas. Você ficaria orgulhosa."

"Eu ficaria orgulhosa de você, independentemente disso querido. Você trabalha muito", ela riu. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava sorrindo. "Você está comendo, Edward?", ela perguntou, chegando ao ponto.

"Sim, mamãe."

"Não minta para mim, garoto," ela ordenou. "Você parecia um esqueleto quando saiu daqui. Eu não quero que o que aconteceu entre você e Tanya afete a sua saúde. Preciso do meu Edward saudável."

Depois de Tanya ter me largado... no estacionamento... sozinho... durante a minha festa de formatura, eu perdi um pouco de peso. Eu não podia comer. Eu não conseguia dormir. Não era tanto como a minha mãe fazia parecer. Era apenas algo entre seis e nove quilos. Agora, ela estava me ligando todos os dias desde que eu tinha vindo para a faculdade à seis semanas para se certificar de que eu comi.

"Eu comi, mãe", eu disse a ela enquanto eu olhava para a tigela vazia do cereal que eu tinha terminado antes de entrar no computador. "Eu juro."

"Tudo bem", ela cedeu. "Eu só estou preocupada, querido. Isso é tudo."

"Eu estou bem, mãe", eu menti, percorrendo as fotos do perfil de Tanya. "Eu estou melhor."

"Certo", ela bufou. "Tenho saudades dos meus bebês. Lembro-me de quando eu trouxe você para casa do hospital. Agora, você está na pós-graduação", ela suspirou. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu não serei capaz de vê-lo até o próximo ano."

"Isso nos dá tempo de sentir saudades um do outro", eu brinquei antes de olhar para o relógio. "Mãe, eu tenho que ir para a aula," eu disse a ela. "Eu te ligo mais tarde. Certo?"

"Eu vou esperar", ela estalou um beijo para mim antes de desligar o telefone.

Peguei meus livros e minha mochila para ir para a aula. Antes de sair, eu verifiquei para ver se Tanya tinha respondido a minha mensagem.

_Tanya Denali agora está offline._

"Droga", eu murmurei quando saí do meu apartamento para dirigir até a escola.

Meu dia passou rapidamente, deixando-me para encontrar com o meu parceiro na biblioteca para trabalhar em um projeto de anatomia que deveria ser entregue em duas semanas. Ele estava no meu grupo para a primeira mini tarefa que tínhamos que fazer em Bioquímica. Ele não fez muito. Além disso, ele estava dez minutos atrasado.

Onde ele estava?

"Ai!" Eu ouvi um grito feminino, seguido pelo som de livros caindo. Isso me distraiu do parágrafo que eu estava lendo. "A menos que você esteja indo para me ajudar a levantar, pare de olhar!" a voz gritou. "Ooh... Eu sinto muito", a voz sussurrou desta vez... em voz alta.

Aqui era uma _biblioteca_ afinal de contas.

"O que há, Aaron?" Mike, meu parceiro perguntou, sentando-se em frente a mim. "Cabelo legal", ele riu, passando a mão no meu cabelo duro.

"É Edward," Eu disse inexpressivo, antes de tomar os critérios para a tarefa. "Como você está se sentindo?" Eu perguntei. Nós deveríamos ter nos encontrado sexta-feira passada. Mike tinha uma dor de cabeça e não pôde vir.

"Huh? Oh... bem. Meu estômago está muito melhor", ele sorriu.

"Isso é ótimo," eu disse a ele, pensando que era estranho ele mencionar o seu estômago quando ele tinha dito que sua cabeça tinha sido o problema. "Eu estava pensando que seria único se nós... "

"Edward?" Mike perguntou, me interrompendo.

"Sim?" Eu respondi, tirando meus marcadores e bloco da minha mochila. Eles faziam estudar muito mais fácil. Eu os amava.

"Olha. Eu tenho um... encontro... esta noite. Você se importaria se adiássemos?" Ele abriu um sorriso largo.

"São apenas quatro horas", disse a ele, apontando para o relógio acima de sua cabeça. "O esboço é para amanhã. "

"Cara, você se importaria de cobrir para mim só desta vez?" Ele perguntou, revirando os olhos.

"Mas... nós ainda nem começamos. Eu vou ter que fazer tudo sozinho. Tem que ser pelo menos dez páginas... com espaço simples. Já estamos atrasados..." eu comecei.

"Olha, Urkel", ele ergueu a voz: "Não é como se você tivesse algo melhor para fazer," ele argumentou, revirando os olhos... de novo. "Eu vou te compensar depois."

Eu acho que ele estava certo. Eu não estaria fazendo nada além de estudar, de qualquer maneira. Normalmente, eu teria levado Tanya para sair. Agora que não estávamos juntos, eu passava a maior parte do meu tempo estudando, de qualquer maneira. "Eu… acho", eu murmurei.

"Ótimo!" ele sorriu. "Obrigado, Eric," ele bateu nas minhas costas antes de se dirigir para a porta.

"É Edward", eu o lembrei novamente, acenando um adeus.

Peguei meus livros, anotações e o computador e comecei a trabalhar. Depois que eu descobri do que iríamos falar, o esboço começou a decolar. Eu peguei o assunto. Antes que eu percebesse, eram nove horas e eu tinha sete páginas feitas. Eu me inclinei na minha cadeira e sorri. Corri para a máquina de venda automática para fazer um lanche e fazer uma pequena pausa antes de voltar. Achei que deveria acabar em uma ou duas horas.

"Maldição!" Eu ouvi um cara exclamar, distraindo-me dos meus estudos. "Olhe aquela bunda", ele disse ao seu amigo antes de tirar uma foto de algo com a câmera de seu celular.

Eu olhei na mesma direção que os dois homens para ver o que eles estavam olhando. Meus olhos se fixaram na imagem de uma mulher dormindo no chão. No entanto, dormindo no chão não era o que os dois homens acharam surpreendente. Era como ela estivesse dormindo. Ela caiu no chão e sua bunda estava empinada. Ela também parecia estar usando uma pilha de livros e sua bolsa de notebook como um travesseiro improvisado.

"Vamos ver se eu posso aumentar o zoom," Eu ouvi o outro cara rindo. "Incrível!"

Querendo ver sobre o que era todo o alvoroço, eu olhei para a sua forma de longe. Depois da minha avaliação, eu confirmei que a mulher sem rosto com hábitos de sono estranho, de fato, tinha uma bunda bonita, uma bunda muito bonita.

Assim que o pensamento passou pela minha cabeça, eu imediatamente me senti culpado. Eu não era o tipo de homem que objetivava as mulheres. Minha mãe teria ficado chocada se ela pudesse ter lido minha mente. Para ser honesto, eu estava envergonhado. Ela era uma pessoa, também... com uma bunda bonita.

Eu estava tão envergonhado.

Eu saí da minha cadeira para fazer o meu caminho até a misteriosa mulher para ajudá-la. Quando cheguei até onde ela estava, vi um mar de cabelos castanhos que cobria seu rosto no chão. Quando estava mais perto, a luz brilhou através da janela, revelando um tom avermelhado no seu cabelo. Sorri torto pela visão. Alguém mais neste universo tinha um cabelo com cor estranha.

Ela estava com uma camisa roxa, calça jeans, e algum tipo de calçados esportivos. Eu acho que vi um vislumbre do que parecia ser uma tatuagem enquanto sua camisa subia. Mas, eu me senti como um pervertido o suficiente assim. Eu não procuraria por mais.

"Mmm... frio", ela estremeceu um pouco em sua posição enquanto me aproximei. Ela devia estar congelando. Tende a ficar um pouco frio aqui às vezes.

"Com licença", eu sussurrei, curvando-me e gentilmente batendo em seu ombro. Enquanto eu esperei por ela se virar, encontrei-me um pouco ansioso para ver como ela era. "Com licença…"

"Uuuuuggggghhhh", ela gemeu violentamente, antes de seu dedo médio aparecer na frente do meu rosto. "Deixe-me em paz", ela choramingou, chutando seus pés.

Eu dei um passo para trás como se tivesse levado um tiro. Eu só estava tentando ajudar. Eu não deveria ter incomodado ela, de qualquer forma. Eu deveria ter apenas cuidado da minha vida e fazer o que eu fazia melhor... ser invisível.

"D-D-Desculpe," eu gaguejei, afastando-me do som dos dois caras rindo de mim e da troca com a garota misteriosa.

Voltei para a minha mesa e juntei as minhas coisas para ir para casa. Eu não acho que seria capaz de lidar ficar aqui, sabendo que todos viram o que tinha acontecido. Passei pela garota misteriosa, apenas para ouvir o som de seus dentes rangendo.

O cavalheiro em mim não permitiria que ela congelasse, embora ela tivesse sido rude comigo dois minutos antes. Antes de sair, eu tirei meu casaco e coloquei sobre ela como um cobertor, aquecendo-a e cobrindo sua bunda no processo, escondendo-o dos pervertidos boquiabertos.

Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Eu a tinha perturbado depois de tudo.

Eu fiz o meu caminho para o meu carro e voltei para o meu apartamento, onde eu coloquei o meu pijama e terminei o esboço. Passei o resto da noite colocando em dia o restante dos meus estudos. No entanto, eu tomei uma hora de folga para assistir _House_. Eu amava esse programa. Sempre passava. No momento em que fui para a cama, eram quatro horas da manhã.

Acordei às dez horas e tomei um banho. Minhas aulas começavam mais tarde na quinta-feira, então eu tinha o luxo de dormir mais um pouco. Além disso, eu só tinha duas aulas nesse dia. Isso era bom. Passei uma hora olhando para o esboço por quaisquer erros antes de tê-lo pronto. Eu decidi usar o meu colete-suéter favorito hoje. Era verde com botões cor de bronze. Era incrível. Coloquei um par de calças cáqui e uns mocassins e fui para a aula.

Eu tive um teste surpresa na minha aula de Bioquímica. Eu tinha certeza que fui bem, mesmo que eu não tive a oportunidade de estudar como normalmente fazia. Então, eu imprimi o esboço na biblioteca e entreguei para o meu professor. Ele parecia estar impressionado com o meu trabalho. Ele me disse que estava ansioso para lê-lo. Vendo como eu tinha terminado tudo, peguei algo de uma das lanchonetes do campus e comecei a caminhar para o meu carro.

"Eric!" Ouvi alguém gritar atrás de mim. "Eric, espere!" Eu ouvi de novo, antes que alguém pegasse no meu ombro. Era Mike.

"É Edward," eu disse a ele, virando.

"Tanto faz", ele encolheu os ombros. "Obrigado por fazer esse esboço. Dr. Carter pareceu gostar."

"Por nada. Basta aparecer para próxima reunião", eu disse, começando a me afastar.

"Sobre isso...", ele começou, antes de seu telefone tocar: "Porra... agora?" ele gritou antes de fechar seu telefone. "Minha namorada está fazendo testes para uma maldita apresentação estúpida. Tenho que ir e animá-la. Aparentemente, isso é uma emergência. Tchau", ele resmungou, saindo rapidamente.

Eu fui para o meu carro para perceber que eu não conseguia encontrar as chaves. Eu percebi que eu devia tê-los deixado em minha última aula. Corri de volta para o prédio, pouco antes deles trancarem a porta. Eu imediatamente achei as chaves desaparecidas. No caminho de volta para o estacionamento, eu percebi que precisava encontrar um banheiro... rapidamente. Descobri que o cachorro-quente com chili que eu comi no almoço estava à procura de uma saída. Entrei na primeira entrada que vi e me apressei para o banheiro mais próximo.

Após o suplício terminar, eu fiz o meu caminho de volta para o meu carro... de novo. Parecia que tudo estava me impedindo de ir embora esta tarde. Enquanto eu caminhava para a saída, ouvi o som de um piano sendo tocado junto com alguém no violino. Eu ouvi o violino e meu coração caiu. Tanya tocava violino. Ela era muito boa. Ela quase foi para Julliard.

Quem estava tocando o piano estava fazendo um bom trabalho. Eu tinha tomado aulas quando eu era mais jovem, apesar de não tocar muito desde que comecei a faculdade. A pessoa do violino, por outro lado, precisava de algum trabalho. Olhei para a sala para ver o que estava acontecendo. Para ser honesto, eu queria ter uma ideia de quem estava tocando tão horrivelmente.

"Tudo bem, senhoras e senhores," o homem ao piano disse: "Palmas para Jessica", ordenou com uma salva de palmas seguido por palmas curtas. Acho que eu não era a única pessoa que pensou que ela foi horrível. "Há mais alguém que gostaria de fazer um teste? Qualquer um? Nenhum interessado? Nenhum?" Ele perguntou desesperadamente.

"Temos mais um", uma menina passou por mim enquanto arrastava uma outra por seu braço. A primeira menina tinha cabelos vermelho fogo e olhos azuis. O que era interessante era que ela tinha características de um gato. Ela não era feia... longe disso. Era apenas estranha. Mas, quem era eu para falar sobre a aparência de alguém? "Gente, essa é a minha colega de quarto e melhor amiga, Bella. Eu a trouxe aqui…"

"Contra a sua vontade!" A amiga da ruiva rosnou. A menina sendo arrastada, cujo rosto eu não tinha visto ainda, tinha cabelo preto curto. Isso meio que me lembrou a forma como Alice usava o cabelo.

"Para explodir sua mente, eu ia dizer", a ruiva terminou a frase antes de dar a uma menina loira o que minha mãe chama de "olhar mau". Ela, então, estendeu a mão e agarrou o cabelo da amiga relutante, arrancando a peruca preta da cabeça e empurrando-o em sua bolsa.

"Droga, Vickie!" Sua amiga sibilou, antes de socar a ruiva no braço. "Você é uma vadia. Você sabia disso?"

"Ehh... tanto faz", a ruiva deu de ombros.

Eu ainda não tinha visto o rosto da amiga da ruiva... mas eu reconheci sua bunda. Pelo menos eu pensei que tinha. Então, dei uma olhada no cabelo dela. Foi quando eu me lembrei. Ela era a garota misteriosa da biblioteca. Eu ainda não tinha visto seu rosto.

"Bem..." o professor ficou atrás do piano, "Surpreenda-nos", ele ordenou.

"Eu fui ordenada a tocar Sonata ao Luar de Beethoven," a garota misteriosa brincou, virando-se para o piano.

Uau. Ela era linda. Bonita como…_ Tanya_. Seu rosto era em forma de coração e ela tinha profundos olhos amendoados que eram de um castanho chocolate. Normalmente, eu pensava que olhos castanhos eram simples. No entanto, eles não eram nela.

O nome dela era Bella.

"Bem... vá em frente", a loira provocou, acenando com a mão. Eu vi Mike ao lado dela. Ela era sua namorada? "Não temos o dia todo."

"Tudo bem," Bella suspirou quando ela se inclinou dentro de uma bolsa e tirou o que parecia ser um case de violino. Ela bufou e suspirou quando pegou o instrumento. Ela deu a sua amiga ruiva o olhar mau, e então começou a tocar. Eu conhecia música clássica. Na minha opinião, Sonata ao Luar era uma das peças mais exageradas existentes. Mas havia algo sobre a maneira como ela tocou. Era diferente. Era lindo. Sentei-me do lado de fora da sala e ouvi ela tocar.

Eu me perguntava como Bella e Tanya soariam tocando juntas.

Mais cedo do que eu gostaria, a última nota ressoou através da sala, que foi seguido por aplausos.

"Obrigada. Fico feliz que vocês gostaram," Bella brincou. "Posso ir agora?" Ela perguntou a ninguém em particular. Como ninguém respondeu, ela pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo para a porta. Ela me bateu na cara com a porta durante sua fuga.

"Ai!" Eu gritei, cobrindo o nariz enquanto caia no chão. Eu estava sangrando. Eu sabia disso. Olhei para as minhas mãos e espelho do corredor para ver o quão ruim era. Sim. Era ruim.

"Merda!" ela gritou, curvando-se para ver se eu estava bem. "Eu sinto muito! Sou uma mulher catástrofe. Você está bem?"

"Isso queima!" Eu assobiei, apertando meu nariz.

"Você deveria apertar?" ela perguntou, apontando para os meus dedos.

"É para ajudar o sangue a coagular, então eu vou parar de sangrar", eu disse, segurando a minha cabeça erguida.

"Merda, Bella", a ruiva riu: "Você quebrou o nariz dele."

"Cale a porra da boca, Victoria! Vá para casa!" ela respondeu. "Será que eu quebrei?" Bella me perguntou, voltando com um lenço. "Merda, isso é algo mau. Sinto muito. Eu vou…"

"Está tudo bem," eu estremeci, tentando acenar com a cabeça.

"Eu vou pagar. Eu prometo. A culpa é minha", ela soltou. "Meu pai vai me matar", ela balançou a cabeça enquanto limpava meu rosto com o lenço.

"Bella", eu disse, pegando o lenço dela. "Eu estou bem. Ele não está quebrado. Tem uma contusão. Mas ele não está quebrado", eu tentei convencê-la.

"Tem certeza?" ela perguntou, pegando uma garrafa de água de sua bolsa e entregando-o para mim.

"Para o que é isso?" Eu perguntei, segurando a água.

"Para lavar o sangue. Há muita coisa por ai", ela fez uma careta olhando para a minha ferida.

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado no chão, enquanto eu limpava o meu rosto, perguntando se eu estava bem a cada dez segundos.

"Hey," ela me cutucou no ombro.

"Está tudo bem," eu disse a ela, pela vigésima vez.

"Eu não ia te perguntar isso", ela riu, revirando os olhos. "Como você sabe o meu nome?", ela perguntou, olhando para mim de modo estranho. "Eu não te conheço."

"Oh," Corei sem jeito, "Eu ouvi você tocar mais cedo", eu confessei enquanto ela assentiu. "Você é uma estudante de música?" Eu perguntei.

"Claro que não!" Ela disse alto. "Isso foi um favor para Victoria, minha amiga; ela despreza muito a Jessica e queria ver a cara dela quando fosse ofuscada. Foi malvado, eu sei, mas essa é a Victoria. Eu parei de tocar quando eu tinha dezessete anos…"

"Por quê? Você é incrível."

"Eu deixei de amar isso", ela encolheu os ombros. "Em que ano você está?"

"Eu estou na pós-graduação. Comecei a faculdade de medicina cerca de um mês atrás."

"Legal", ela disse. "Eu gostaria de saber o que quero fazer."

"Quantos anos você tem?" Eu perguntei. Ela parecia um pouco jovem para estar na faculdade.

"Vinte", ela confessou.

"Você tem dois anos para descobrir isso," Eu tentei animá-la. "Você é apenas um estudante do segundo ano."

Ela riu histericamente. "Na verdade eu tenho seis meses para descobrir isso. Eu estou no último ano. Eu pulei alguns anos."

"Legal." Eu assenti.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou. "Desculpe. Eu só me sinto mal."

"Eu estou perfeitamente bem", eu disse me levantando.

"Muito bonita, Bella", Mike assobiou, passando por nós e olhando de soslaio para ela.

"Foda-se, Newton," Bella disse, sem olhar para trás. "Nem em seu sonho mais molhado!"

"Hey, Bella ", alguém veio até ela, uma vez que saiu do edifício, "Posso ter cinquenta...?"

"Não", ela interrompeu-o antes que ele pudesse terminar.

"Vamos lá", ele disse. "Eu não quero ir ao banco. Não é como se você…"

"Isso soa como um problema pessoal", ela retrucou. "Encontre alguém que se importe, Tyler. Você está latindo para a árvore errada", ela acrescentou antes que o homem saísse correndo. "Desculpe por isso", ela se desculpou.

"Está tudo bem", eu disse. "Eu preciso ir para casa."

"Qual é o seu nome?" Ela me perguntou. "Eu me sinto mal que quase quebrei seu nariz e eu nem sei quem você é."

"Edward Cullen", eu disse me virando.

"Merda", ela disse impassível, tirando o casaco. "Eu estava esperando que iria ficar com essa coisa. É confortável", ela acrescentou, entregando o casaco de volta para mim. "Será que eu te mostrei o dedo ontem?"

"Uh…"

"Desculpe por isso. Há um período de dez minutos em que sou uma cadela depois de alguém me acordar. Isso não foi pessoal", ela explicou.

"Como você sabia que era meu?" Eu perguntei, colocando-o novamente. Cheirava todo feminino... como morangos.

"Você escreveu o seu nome na etiqueta," ela riu. "É muito difícil de perder. Foi um prazer conhecer você, Edward Cullen. Obrigada por emprestar o casaco", ela disse, afastando-se e acenando para mim.

"Por nada", eu acenei de volta, sorrindo. Ela era legal.

"Hey," ela parou de andar, "Seu sorriso é torto."

Meu sorriso vacilou e meu rosto caiu um pouco. Eu sempre fui sensível sobre o meu sorriso. Eu odiava que não fosse normal.

"Não esconda isso", ela disse, acenando pela minha aparente tristeza. "É realmente muito… fofo", ela disse andando de novo. Meu sorriso voltou.

Eu finalmente consegui voltar para o meu carro e cheguei em casa, sem qualquer outra coisa me atrapalhando. Depois que eu troquei de roupa, fiz um dos vídeos do _Monkey Man _que Em havia me enviado. Ele disse que eu estava proibido de não ter um tanquinho. Eu estava fazendo isso pelos últimos meses. Eles não eram tão ruins assim. Depois eu tomei um banho, estudei, liguei para minha mãe, e fui para a cama. Eu não estava tão atrasado neste momento. Eu fui para a cama às duas horas da manhã.

As próximas duas semanas seguiram o mesmo padrão. Eu acordei, fui para a faculdade, fui para casa, estudei, assisti _House_, estudei mais um pouco, liguei para minha mãe, e fui para a cama. Minhas anotações eram fantásticas. Meu trabalho com Mike acabou muito bem. Tivemos o único "A" na classe. No entanto, eu tive que terminar o projeto sozinho já que sua avó morreu. Eu entendia. É difícil quando um dos avós morre. Nós até mesmo nos unimos para um outro projeto... de novo. Eu não tinha certeza de como me sentia sobre isso. Fora de tudo acadêmico, eu ainda estava triste. Às vezes, eu pegava meu telefone para ligar para Tanya, só para lembrar que ela não queria falar comigo. Eu senti falta das vezes quando ela vinha e eu a levava para fazer compras. Nós tínhamos feito muito isso.

Eu sentia falta dela.

"Bem... foda-se minha vida!" Ouvi alguém gritar. "Eu não posso acreditar," a voz choramingou. "Não. Não. Não. Não. Não. Não!" Eu ouvi a voz gritar antes que a mulher começasse a saltar para cima e para baixo no estacionamento em frente ao edifício de Ciências. Uma vez que eu dei uma boa olhada na mulher, eu percebi que era Bella. Tudo bem, eu vi sua bunda. Hoje, ela estava com um vestido floral azul, rosa e verde, com botas combinando, e uma peruca verde que tinha tranças._ (Look: bit . ly /BellaEW2)_

Ela era uma pessoa estranha.

"Bella?" Eu perguntei, honestamente com um pouco de medo de me aproximar dela. "Você está bem?"

"Sério?" Ela parou de pisotear para me encarar. "Eu pareço bem? Por que você perguntou isso?"

"De-de-desculpe", eu me desculpei recuando. "Eu só queria…"

"Não, me desculpe", desculpou-se, deixando os ombros caírem e dando um passo à frente. "Eu tive umas horas difíceis. Acabei de descobrir que estou indo mal em Cálculo II... miseravelmente. Estou falando de algo como... vinte e cinco", ela diz, vasculhando seus papéis para me mostrar um teste com um grande vinte e cinco escrito em vermelho.

"Wow", eu disse, sem jeito. "Isso é muito ruim…"

"Mas não é por isso que estou aqui no estacionamento chorando aos céus em futilidade", ela agitou as mãos no ar. "Meu carro foi rebocado e minha colega de quarto não pode ir comigo porque ela está trabalhando no asilo e o local do reboque fecha às cinco. Então, eu tenho que pegar minha cachorra no veterinário às quatro ou eles vão me cobrar uma taxa de internação durante a noite e eu não vou ser capaz de tirá-la de lá até amanhã. Então, é uma merda ser eu neste momento", ela bufou, mostrando o dedo para o céu. "Pare de olhar para mim, porra!" Ela gritou para um bando de garotas que estavam de fato olhando para ela.

"Eu acho que meio que é" eu disse, tentando fazer uma piada. Ela não riu.

"Seu nariz se curou muito bem", ela disse, tocando levemente meu rosto.

"Ahh!" Nós dois pulamos com a corrente que se moveu através de nós quando os meus óculos caíram no chão.

"Desculpe por isso. Provavelmente eu reuni estática durante meu show de agora", ela se desculpou. "Você não tem que ficar comigo. Você provavelmente tem uma aula ou algo assim. Posso chamar um táxi," ela me disse enquanto enfiou a mão na bolsa.

"Está tudo bem", eu parei ela. "Eu-eu vou levá-la," eu ofereci. Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Eu senti essa vontade de ajudá-la. Além disso, ela parecia ser uma boa pessoa. Seria bom ter uma amiga.

"Sério?", ela perguntou. "Você não se importaria? Você não me conhece muito bem. Isso não…"

"Está tudo bem," eu dei de ombros. "Eu terminei por hoje. A não ser que você... "

"Oh, eu terminei", ela disse, caminhando até mim. "Onde está o seu carro?"

"Eu vou mostrar a você," eu disse, levando-a para o meu Volvo.

"Você dirige um carro de mamãe", ela brincou enquanto entrou no banco do passageiro.

"Isso não é um insulto original", eu informei a ela quando entrei.

Enquanto nos dirigíamos em silêncio, eu pensei comigo mesmo, ela pegou carona com um completo estranho. Eu não podia sequer começar a pensar o quão perigoso isso era... neste mundo.

"Você não deve aceitar carona de estranhos," eu a repreendi. Imagine se eu fosse alguém mau. "Eu poderia ser um louco."

"Você não deveria _dar _carona para estranhos. Eu _sou_ uma pessoa louca", ela olhou para mim. Ela não piscou. Oh, Deus. "Fique frio, cara. É uma piada. Você parece ser um cara legal. Além disso, sem ofensa, mas eu _totalmente_ poderia levar você em uma briga até a morte," ela riu.

Ela provavelmente poderia. Eu era incrivelmente fraco para um homem.

"Obrigada por isso. Eu não tenho certeza se Victoria poderia sair do trabalho sem aviso prévio", ela disse, olhando para fora da janela.

"Quem é essa?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela é minha colega de quarto e minha melhor amiga. Estamos presas um a outra desde que as nossas mães nos tornaram amigas", ela revirou os olhos.

"Ela trabalha com os idosos. Isso é legal da parte dela," eu pontuei, fazendo uma pequena conversa.

"Não é por escolha", ela riu. "O tribunal mandou. Ela foi pega dirigindo bêbada no ano passado. Era 80 horas de serviço comunitário ou prisão."

"Oh," eu disse, chocado.

"É aqui!" Ela me alertou. "Você vem? Às vezes, os proprietários demoram para pegar os cães. Pode ser uma longa espera", ela disse. Eu dei de ombros e a segui.

"Bella!" uma mulher de meia-idade, com cabelos loiros veio da parte de trás. "Snooki está esperando por você", ela sorriu. "Toda vez que ela ouve a campainha da porta, ela tenta correr para fora", ela disse antes de ir para a sala de trás. Ela trouxe uma pequena cachorra vermelho felpudo. Era claramente uma cachorra para garotas.

Tanya odiava cães. Ela disse que eles fediam e eram muito carentes.

"Como ela foi hoje?" Bella perguntou, entregando a senhora seu cartão de crédito. "Ela é uma Pomerania Mini," Bella me informou enquanto acariciava o animal.

"O comportamento dela está muito melhor", a mulher bufou. "Ela não teve nenhuma explosão hoje."

"Snooki é minha alma gêmea", Bella explicou. "Ela fica um pouco exagerada às vezes", ela sussurrou enquanto olhava para o canto onde tinha um golden retriever com um gesso em sua perna. "Eles entraram em uma briga por um brinquedo no outro dia. Isso não terminou bem."

"Onde está sua bolsa?" Eu perguntei, olhando ao redor.

"Nós não precisamos de uma bolsa", ela acariciou o pelo da cachorra. "Nós estamos bem."

"Você não precisa de uma?"

Tanya tinha uma bolsa para combinar com cada uma de suas roupas para poder andar com Diva.

"Não", ela disse. "Não se preocupe. Ela é treinada", ela me disse enquanto abri a porta para ela. "Obrigada."

Assim que entrei no carro, a cachorra de Bella saltou de seu colo em minha direção. Por força do hábito, eu imediatamente cobri o rosto. Eu cometi o erro de não levar um ataque de animal muito a sério uma vez e Diva, a gata de Tanya, agarrou meu pescoço muito forte. Esta cachorra, no entanto, optou por saltar para os meus braços e esfregou seu rosto contra minha bochecha.

"Ah..." Bella murmurou: "Ela gosta de você."

"Acho que sim", eu disse, pegando-a para acariciá-la.

"Ooh!" Bella gritou, "Nós precisamos chegar ao lugar de reboque."

Eu liguei o carro e comecei o caminho para ir buscar o carro de Bella. Notei algo no meu espelho retrovisor que me distraiu. Bella estava balançando para frente e para trás em sua cadeira e olhando para fora da janela.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, preocupado. "Você está doente?"

"Não", ela disse. "Você está dirigindo lento… pra… caramba", ela me disse, observando os carros ao nosso lado.

"Eu estou dirigindo no limite de velocidade", informei a ela.

"Eu sei. Você está dirigindo muito devagar. Nós nunca vamos chegar a tempo", ela bufou, encolhendo os ombros.

"Eu não vou mais rápido," eu disse a ela. "Eu estaria colocando ambos em perigo."

"Os limites de velocidade são diretrizes, não regras. Todo mundo sabe disso", lamentou. "Aquele cara no ciclomotor acabou de nos ultrapassar", ressaltou.

"Era uma moto."

"Ciclomotor", ela argumentou. "Por favor, vá mais rápido", ela implorou.

"Não", eu disse a ela.

"Você é chato", ela fez beicinho, olhando pela janela.

Eu continuei dirigindo... no limite de velocidade... e nós chegamos ao reboque. Bella correu para dentro. Eu fiz o mesmo.

"Desculpe. São 17:05. Estamos fechados. Você pode voltar amanhã às 9 para pegar o seu carro", o homem disse, olhando para Bella engraçado. Eu não aprovava. Um homem não deve olhar para uma mulher assim.

Bella parou antes de virar-se lentamente para olhar para mim. Então, seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, seguido por seu lábio tremendo.

Eu imediatamente comecei a me sentir mal. Eu poderia ter passado um pouco do limite. A culpa foi minha. Eu deveria ter escutado. Ela provavelmente me odiava agora.

"Bella, eu sinto muito. É minha culpa. Vou buscar você amanhã... " eu comecei.

"Por favor, senhor," Bella choramingou. "Por favor, Eu preciso do meu carro. Eu realmente preciso do meu carro, por favor." ela começou a chorar.

"Sinto muito, senhorita..." o homem começou.

"Eu tenho que pegar a medicação da minha avó e levar a minha irmã para a escola amanhã de manhã às seis," ela começou novamente. "Ela vai para um passeio. Não pode se atrasar. É o meu trabalho cuidar dela. Não é u-u-uma", ela começou a gaguejar e soluçar. Lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto. "Por favor, senhor", ela começou de novo, com os ombros tremendo com soluços.

Agora eu realmente me sentia mal. Ela era uma estudante que provavelmente estava trabalhando para ir bem na faculdade, enquanto eu nunca tive que trabalhar. Então, ela tinha que cuidar da sua avó e sua irmã. Eu deveria ter ido mais rápido. Ela definitivamente me odiava.

"Eu preciso do meu carro. Tive que implorar ao meu primo para ir me buscar na faculdade", acrescentou apontando para mim. "Por favor, senhor, por favor? Eu realmente preciso disso. Eu sei que é as regras, mas ninguém está aqui. Nós não vamos dizer a ninguém", ela esperava. "Por favor?"

Huh?

"Sinto muito", ele disse.

"Mas..."

"Eu vou deixar você pegar o seu carro. Mas eu vou ter que cobrar um dia extra de depósito", ele disse baixinho, tocando no ombro trêmulo de Bella. Ela ainda estava chorando.

"M-m-mas", ela gemeu mais forte. "Eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente para pagar por dois dias. Eu só tenho o suficiente para um dia e mais cinqüenta dólares para o remédio da minha avó", ela começou a chorar novamente. "Eu não tenho esse dinheiro", ela começou a tremer com soluços enquanto agarrou meu colete-suéter e afundou-se um pouco. Neste ponto, eu estava basicamente segurando-a. "O que eu vou fazer?", perguntou ela, balançando a cabeça.

"Está tudo bem," eu disse a ela, acariciando sua peruca. "Eu vou pagar…"

"Venha, querida", o homem ordenou: "Deixe-me ver sua identidade e vou cancelar o segundo dia."

"Sério?" Ela sorriu enquanto limpando o nariz.

"Não diga a ninguém", ele ordenou. "Eles vão pensar que estou ficando mole."

"Obrigada," Bella sorriu levemente antes de dar ao homem os documentos necessários. Ele foi até a garagem para pegar o carro.

"Bella, eu sinto muito ", eu me desculpei abraçando-a. "Deve ser tão difícil para…"

"Será que ele já foi?", ela perguntou.

"Uh... sim", respondi, olhando para ele pegando um carro esportivo branco.

"Bom", ela disse, enxugando os olhos e assoando o nariz. "Essa foi por pouco", ela sorriu.

"Vo-você estava fingindo isso?" Eu perguntei, incrédula. Ela assentiu e deu uma risadinha. "E a sua avó e sua irmã?"

"Os meus avós estão mortos e eu sou filha única", ela respondeu, pegando sua carteira. "As pessoas têm um fraquinho por velhos e crianças", ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu menti, mas por uma boa razão", ela apontou para mim. "Nós estávamos apenas cinco minutos atrasados. Ele estava sendo um idiota", ela disse.

Ela estava certa. Nós não estávamos tão atrasados. Eu não podia acreditar que ela chorou assim do nada. Isso foi meio que... incrível.

"Você deve pensar que eu sou infantil, né?" ela riu. "Onde diabos esse cara está com a porra do meu carro?"

"Eu não acho isso," eu disse a ela. "Eu estava pensando o quão incrível foi você chorar por nenhuma razão."

"É um dom", ela encolheu os ombros com indiferença. "Isso me rendeu o papel de Blanche DuBois no segundo ano."

"Você estuda teatro?"

"Uh... não," ela riu da minha suposição.

"Por quê?"

"Isso não me estimulou."

"Então o que você estuda?"

"Eu estou indecisa", ela disse, olhando pela janela para procurar seu carro. "Onde ele está? É melhor ele não estar comendo donuts nas minhas coisas!"

"Espere um minuto", eu disse depois de sua declaração interior afundar. "Você está no último ano, com uma _indecisa_?"

"Sim."

"Como é que isso aconteceu?"

"Eu terminei com a minha graduação em geral. Além disso, eu tenho tomado todas as aulas de introdução que me interessam. Uma vez que eu terminar, tudo que eu tenho é que fazer mais quatro turmas. Vou me formar no tempo certo. Vou escolher algo eventualmente. Eu sou boa em tudo... menos matemática, aparentemente... realmente, só_ em _matemática. Quer dizer, que idiota só coloca duas perguntas em um teste?" ela disse, puxando seu papel de teste novamente. "Eu só vou abandonar. Não é nada demais", ela disse, colocando o teste de volta em sua bolsa.

"Você não tem que abandonar", eu disse ela.

"Uh... sim, eu tenho", ela retirou seu papel de novo e circulou o vinte e cinco com o dedo.

"Eu vou ajudar você", eu disse. Ela olhou para mim de forma engraçada. "Que-Quero dizer, eu sou bom em matemática e ciências. Você tem que ser para estar na escola de medicina. Eu posso estudar com você por uma hora ou algo assim quando você precisar," eu disse a ela enquanto empurrei meus óculos.

Eu não sabia por que ofereci isso. Eu mal tinha tempo suficiente para dormir. Mas, eu senti a necessidade de ajudá-la como tive hoje mais cedo.

"Você faria isso?", ela perguntou. "Você mal me conhece", ela disse a si mesma. Ela olhou para o espaço por um segundo até que o som de um motor a puxou para fora de seu transe. "Tudo bem", ela sorriu, pulando fora do balcão e correndo para o carro dela.

"Esse é o seu carro?" Apontei para um carro esportivo branco. Ele tinha um design elegante no capô. Parecia como um pássaro.

"Sim", ela disse abraçando o capô de seu carro. "É um Trans Am de 1979", ela me disse, dando ao homem o seu cartão de crédito para pagar. O homem olhou para ele engraçado e foi embora. "Eu amo você, Tracy."

"Você chama o seu carro de_ Tracy_?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, Tracy Trans Am", ela sorriu, colocando Snooki em seu carro.

"Senhorita", o homem saiu segurando o cartão: "Algo está errado com o seu cartão."

"Desculpe?" Bella perguntou, confusa.

"Eu continuo passando e nada acontece", ele disse, sem jeito. "Eu sinto muito…"

"Podemos entrar?" Ela sorriu, dirigindo-se para dentro. "Espere aqui, por favor", ela me perguntou antes de seguir o homem para dentro.

Eu limpei meus óculos e olhei para ver melhor. Então eu me aproximei mais. O homem estava balançando o cartão no rosto de Bella. Ela começou a sacudir a cabeça e pegou o cartão dele, indo na mesa para o telefone. Depois que ela fez uma ligação, ela sorriu e o homem bufou e escreveu um recibo. Eu tinha apoiado na porta para abrir um pouco para ouvir e ter certeza que ele não estava dando a ela um momento difícil.

"Sinto muito senhorita", ele rasgou o recibo e entregou a ela enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Claro que sente", ela revirou os olhos em troca e se virou para a porta. Ela passou por mim e foi para o carro dela. "Você se importaria se nos encontrássemos amanhã?" Ela me perguntou. "Meu professor está nos dando um outro teste. Ele concordou com a média dos testes juntos. Então, se eu tirar uma nota decente, eu vou falhar um pouco."

"O-Okay", eu concordei, dando-lhe o meu telefone para que ela pudesse colocar o seu número nele.

"Ligue ou mande mensagem ou qualquer outra coisa", ela correu. "O teste é na próxima segunda-feira", ela explicou.

"O-Okay", eu disse. "Eu vou falar com você mais tarde."

"Vejo você depois, Edward", ela sorriu antes de sair do estacionamento do reboque e acelerar para longe.

Ela dirigia como Alice.

Eu sorri, andando de volta para o meu carro. Eu tinha feito uma nova amiga. Ela não me provocou ou me fez sentir estranho. Ela falou comigo como se eu fosse... normal.

**Bella PDV**

"_Victoria… porra sim!"_

"_Oh, sim… Oh, Deus!"_

"_Maldição… merda!"_

"_Bem ai. Não pare, porra!"_

"Oh, Deus", resmunguei, cobrindo os ouvidos com o meu travesseiro e virando, xingando a excelente acústica da minha casa. Victoria parecia estar gostando do seu tempo com seu mais novo sabor da semana, Preston. Pelo menos, eu acho que esse era o seu nome.

Ela era muito vocal, como se os vizinhos não pudessem dizer. Eu podia ouvi-los do meu quarto... porra de voz esganiçada.

Snooki pulou na minha cama para enrolar-se ao meu lado. Eu estava tentando o meu melhor para terminar o meu trabalho de história. Era para amanhã. Eu decidi fazer o meu sobre como a América era um participante desconhecido no Apartheid na África do Sul. Tinha que ser de vinte páginas. Eu estava na página dezessete, o que era muito foda. A única coisa que me restava era a minha conclusão e a bibliografia. No entanto, eu não conseguia me concentrar, devido à maratona de sexo que minha colega de quarto estava tendo. Marquei um site com informações pertinentes sobre isso antes de ir para a cama e contar minhas perdas para a noite.

Maldita seja, Victoria.

Irritada, acordei às seis horas da manhã para terminar o trabalho. Perto das oito, eu finalmente tinha terminado. Eu acabei indo além do limite um pouco. Agora que as coisas fáceis acabaram, eu poderia finalmente me preparar para a aula.

Eu amava o meu guarda-roupa. Era uma bagunça do caralho. Eu gostava de me vestir como eu queria. Eu passei muito tempo fazendo o que deveria fazer... e que tinham me dito que era o que eu deveria fazer, como eu deveria fazer, e quando eu deveria fazer. Era surreal, ser capaz de fazer minhas próprias escolhas e me vestir como eu queria.

Vadia.

Eu procurei o meu espírito e me senti... roxa. Peguei uma camisa roxa, um jeans azul, e um Converse roxo. Deixei meu cabelo natural. Sem peruca hoje. Eu estava um pouco chateada que eu tive que jogar fora a minha peruca roxa no mês passado. Ele acidentalmente caiu no vaso quando eu estava no banheiro. Eu não tinha sido capaz de encontrar uma outra que eu gostasse desde então. Peguei algumas pulseiras roxas, verdes e douradas e peguei o elevador até a cozinha para pegar um rápido café da manhã.

"Ei, garota," Vic suspirou, bagunçando meu cabelo. "Indo natural hoje?"

"Foda-se", respondi, mostrando o dedo para ela com um sorriso.

Eu odiava meu cabelo natural. Não é o cabelo em si... mas o que ele representava.

"Como ficou o seu trabalho?"

"Vinte e quatro páginas," Eu me regozijei um pouco. "Isso é um recorde pessoal."

"Estranho", ela balançou a cabeça. "Você provavelmente vai ter um 'A' nele também."

Chateava Victoria que eu fizesse meus trabalhos meia-boca e ainda tinha um "A" em todas as matérias.

"Hey, Bella," o novo cara de Victoria me cumprimentou, abraçando Victoria por trás.

"Hey..." Eu acenei com a minha mão, tentando lembrar do seu nome. Eu não consegui, então comi uma barra de _Skinny Bitch_.

Eu amava isso.

"Eu tenho que ir, Vicky", ele sorriu, beijando-a no pescoço. "Eu te ligo mais tarde."

"Okay", ela cantou, encolhendo os ombros em emoção enquanto ele saiu. "Oh meu Deus", ela bufou. "Ele não quis ir na noite passada", ela reclamou.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, rindo. "Você parecia estar se divertindo na noite passada", eu acusei.

"Tanto faz", ela zombou, comendo uma tigela de cereais. "Isso foi apenas um sexo tarde da noite... pelo menos para mim foi", ela admitiu, balançando a cabeça. "Nós tivemos relações sexuais três vezes e ele está agindo como se estivesse apaixonado. Ele me convidou para ir à igreja com ele para conhecer seus pais", ela estremeceu. "Não, obrigada. Estou me livrando dele."

Ouch.

"A devoradora de homens ataca novamente", eu anunciei na minha voz locutor.

"Eh..." ela ergueu os ombros, colocando a tigela na pia. "Chega de falar sobre mim", ela mudou de assunto. "Precisamos fazer com que _você _transe."

"Victoria..." Eu avisei.

"Sério", ela implorou: "Junte-se ao clube. Penis é incrível. Você não pode ser uma virgem para sempre, Bella. Você é jovem. Você é obcenamente... rica. Você é gostosa... quase tão gostosa quanto eu."

Victoria tinha tomado como uma ofensa pessoal o meu estado de virgem desde que ela perdeu a virgindade na nona série. Ela se preocupava com minha boceta tanto quanto a dela. Era legal quando você pensava sobre isso... e estranho.

"Vic..."

"Você e eu... juntas? Os homens que não terão chance", ela argumentou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Dei-lhe um olhar de vadia em troca. "Você é chata!" Ela reclamou, caminhando em direção à garagem.

"Indo para algum lugar?" Eu o provoquei, balançando as chaves do carro em seu rosto.

"Vadia", ela mostrou o dedo para mim enquanto fomos para a garagem juntas.

"Não é minha culpa que você foi pega dirigindo bêbada e seu pai levou seu carro", eu sorri.

No ano passado, Victoria foi pega dirigindo bêbada e foi presa. Os pais dela descobriram e tiraram sua linda Ferrari vermelha.

"Podemos pegar a...?"

"Não", eu respondi, caminhando para o meu carro.

"Por favor?" ela perguntou, sentando-se no capô da Mercedes McLaren.

"Não", eu disse de novo, jogando minha bolsa no banco de trás do meu Trans Am.

Eu amava o meu carro. Eu paguei por isso com o meu próprio dinheiro.

"Que tal o Porsche?"

"Nop", eu disse a ela, enftizando o "p".

"O Corvette 62?" ela perguntou, abrindo a porta.

"Nuhuh," eu disse, ligando o carro.

"E sobre a Cheeta?" ela tentou, balançando as sobrancelhas. "Vamos totalmente parar tudo", ela implorou.

"Óbvio que não!" Eu reclamei, abrindo a porta da garagem.

"Mas, ela é a única de todas", ela começou. "Foi um presente. Seu pai pode ser negligente, mas ele é um doador incrível de presentes", ela apontou para a garagem e a obscena casa que meu pai tinha construído para mim... só para ir à faculdade.

"Por que você o chama de Cheetah, afinal?" Eu perguntei, pressionando a palma da mão sobre o identificador de trancar a casa antes de sairmos.

"Parece que soa como um quando você acelera o motor", ela fez beicinho.

Ela decidiu me dar o tratamento do silêncio todo o caminho para a faculdade. Eu tinha sido imune a essa forma de tortura desde que eu tinha seis anos. Eu realmente não me importava. Eu gostava do silêncio.

"Tenha um bom dia na escola, querida," eu pedi na minha voz maternal. "Brinque direitinho com as outras crianças."

"Tenha um bom dia", ela revirou os olhos, saindo do carro. "Oh, traga seu violino quando você vier me pegar na orquestra. Certo?"

"Tanto faz," eu respondi, saindo do carro.

Eu tive um dia cheio hoje. Eu tive que entregar o meu trabalho de História. Então tive um teste na minha aula de Cálculo II, seguido da provavelmente mais chata palestra na minha aula de Literatura Moderna.

Eu fui para a minha aula de História bem na hora de entregar o trabalho.

"Ah... Srta. Swan", o Dr. Truman sorriu sem entusiasmo. "Estou ansioso para ler isto."

"Espero que sim", respondi secamente.

Sentei-me na sala de aula e rabisquei no meu papel enquanto ele falava. Ele me fez perguntas. Eu respondi. Era o mesmo em todas as aulas. Ele nos deu um questionário sobre o que nós deveríamos ter lido... há duas semanas. Eu tive o único 'A'. Todo mundo estava irritado, porque eu me dei bem... de novo. Eu não dou a mínima.

Meu professor... de todos os meus professores, realmente... tinha um problema comigo. Era principalmente porque eu estava sentada na sala de aula, não fazia nada, e ainda era capaz de obter um "A" em sua matéria... em Harvard. O que eu poderia dizer? Eu era apenas_ tão_ boa. A maioria teria pensado que isso era por causa de quem era meu pai. Esse não era o caso. Na verdade, muitas pessoas não sabiam sequer quem eram meus pais. A verdade é que... eu era apenas inteligente. Só Victoria e o Dean sabiam. Eu gostava de manter dessa forma. Acho que eu poderia creditar... ou culpar... a minha mãe pelo meu desempenho escolar. Vadia louca. Optei por culpá-la.

Depois que eu saí da História, eu tinha um intervalo de quinze minutos para chegar a minha aula de Cálculo II. A aula parecia ser bastante normal. Sentei-me, tirei a minha calculadora, e esperei para começar o teste. Após esta aula, eu tinha um intervalo de três horas. Eu poderia ir para casa, almoçar, e depois voltar. Logo, o professor começou a distribuir os testes. Eu não tinha certeza, mas acho que eu o vi sorrir para mim quando ele me deu o meu. Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para o teste.

Era uma página.

Com duas perguntas.

Duas perguntas difíceis.

Eu olhei para as perguntas. Então, eu olhei para elas novamente. Foi então que eu percebi uma coisa. Oh, Deus…

Eu não sabia as respostas.

Mas que diabos?

Isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo!

Eu olhei para as perguntas de novo. Eu era inteligente. Esse era o meu negócio... um feito se você quiser chamar assim. Fui treinada para ser inteligente. Talvez eu estivesse olhando para isso do jeito errado. Não... Eu ainda estava confusa. Será que ele estava brincando comigo? Quem só coloca duas perguntas em um teste?

Merda.

Olhei as duas perguntas pela maior parte do tempo da aula. Não foi até o professor me notificou que eu só tinha dez minutos para o que eu escrevi o que pude e entreguei. Foi muito ruim.

Fui para casa e pensei sobre o que tinha acontecido. Eu estava... em estado de choque. Eu não fui para minha aula de literatura. Ele provavelmente iria só falar sobre o projeto que tínhamos na próxima semana, de qualquer forma. Eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha acabado de presenciar. Eu nunca tinha tirado menos do que um "A" na minha vida. Eu tinha sido... programada para não fazer isso. Antes que eu pudesse pensar mais, meu telefone tocou. Era a minha mãe. Vadia.

"Foda-se, muito", eu ri, pressionando o botão "ignorar". Eu não estava com disposição para sua merda.

Eu descansei e assisti TV até chegar a hora de buscar Victoria. Eu trouxe meu violino como ela tinha pedido. Talvez alguém que ela conhecia precisava usá-lo. Deus sabe que eu não tinha usado. Eu decidi colocar a minha peruca preta. Combinava com o meu humor. Snooki latiu em aprovação antes de eu sair.

Estava um pouco frio lá fora, então eu peguei o casaco do misterioso que tinha encontrado na semana passada na biblioteca. Quando eu estava estudando, eu tinha adormecido. Logo depois, eu senti um toque no meu ombro, seguido por esta faísca. Sendo sonolenta, eu desconsiderei e afastei o dono mostrando meu dedo. Ele... pelo menos eu acho que era um ele, porque o casaco cheirava a um homem... deixou um casaco confortável caído sobre mim para que eu não sentisse frio. Eu tentei dar-lhe de volta quando eu acordei, mas parecia que ele tinha ido embora.

Você simplesmente não ama a Boa Ação do Dia?

"Bella," Victoria saltou quando me viu estacionar. "Você tem que me ajudar a mostrar para aquela cadela quem é que manda."

"O quê? Por quê? Quem?" Eu perguntei, confusa.

"Jessica Stanley", ela revirou os olhos. "Ela está andando por aí toda a semana agindo como se ela fosse o presente de Deus para a orquestra. Ela não vai parar de falar sobre quantos especialistas o pai paga a treiná-la", ela fez uma pausa, falando nesse tom que as crianças de voz utilizavam para zombar das pessoas. "Normalmente, eu iria mostrar a ela, mas eu toco violoncelo. Então, eu preciso de você para me ajudar a estragar o seu dia", ela correu.

"Isso soa como um problema pessoal," eu pensei. Eu não era fã de ser usada para irritar alguém.

Eu tinha o suficiente dessa merda.

"Você tocou com a orquestra russa quando tinha doze anos!"

"Então?"

Ela estava agindo como se eu tivesse uma escolha nisso.

_Campeões são bem-arredondados._

Foda-se. Era essa voz novamente.

"Por favor?" ela perguntou de novo. "Ela está falando uma e outra vez sobre como ela vai vencer. A verdade é que ninguém vai contra ela por medo. Você é destemida... incrível... e mil vezes melhor do que ela. Ela está mesmo fazendo Mike vir," Ela revirou os olhos.

"Newton?" Perguntei interessada.

"O único e pervertido", ela respondeu, entrando no prédio.

"Eu vou fazer isso", eu sorri.

Eu odiava Mike Newton desde o colegial. Sim, eu o conheço há muito tempo. Eu me recusei a masturbar ele após o baile de reencontro no décimo ano. Ele não era nem mesmo o meu par. Depois disso, ele começou um boato de que eu era lésbica. Aparentemente, esta mentira era plausível porque todo mundo acreditava nisso... exceto Victoria. Mesmo depois de tudo isso, ele ainda tentou entrar em minhas calças em cada oportunidade. Se isso não foi o suficiente para me irritar, seu senso de direito era. Seu tio era dono da empresa Newton Outfitters. Isso permitiu Mike pensar que ele era melhor do que todos. Ele viveu toda a sua vida nas sombras do legado de outra pessoa. Idiota.

"Por quê?" Victoria perguntou, confusa com a minha cooperação súbita.

"Se eu tocar violino vai fazer a noite de Mike miserável, eu poderia viver com isso", eu disse, seguindo-a para dentro.

Depois de ser condenada a togar Sonata ao Luar, eu fiz o que me foi pedido. Cada segundo era uma tortura, fazendo-me desejar que acabasse. Finalmente, eu toquei a última nota para um aplauso retumbante. O professor levantou-se para bater palmas para mim, enquanto eu olhei para ver Victoria dando Jessica um sorriso de merda. Meu trabalho foi feito. Abri a porta para ir para casa. Ouvi um som esmagador seguido por um "Ai!"

Eu olhei para ver um cara da minha idade uivando no chão de dor. Por instinto, eu tentei ajudá-lo. Eu estava com medo que eu poderia ter tornado tudo pior, no entanto. Eu corri para o banheiro para molhar um pano, rezando para o nariz do cara não ter quebrado. Eu não queria ser processada. Voltei e ajudei a limpar o nariz e rosto. Quando todo o sangue saiu, eu tive a chance de ver o rosto do rapaz.

Ele estava com um par de óculos de lentes grossas, um colete-suéter e calça cáqui que eram cerca de meio dedo mais curto. No entanto, eles funcionavam para ele. Seu cabelo parecia ter uma espécie de cor de cobre... meio como uma moeda de um centavo. Eu não poderia realmente dizer, porque ele tinha um monte de gel de cabelo nele. Além disso, seus olhos eram de um verde estranho. Eles eram como verde floresta.

Ele era fofo. Eu queria abraçá-lo.

Descobri que o nome dele era Edward. Ele também começou a faculdade de medicina neste semestre. Ele parecia um cara legal. Ele não estava irritado que eu quase o matei com a porta. Eu acho que ele estava chateado que eu ficava perguntando se ele estava bem. Eu não poderia evitar. Ele parecia tão ferido. Depois, dei-lhe de volta o casaco confortável. Isso me deixou triste. Eu estava começando a realmente gostar desse casaco. Além disso, ele cheirava bem... como um homem temperado.

"Esse cara está bem?" Vic perguntou quando eu sai.

"Eu acho que sim," eu argumentei. "Ele disse que estava tudo bem."

"Essa merda foi brutal. Parecia um filme de Quentin Tarrantino", ela balançou a cabeça.

"Espero que ele não tenha quebrado", eu suspirei, como meu celular tocou... de novo. Era a minha mãe. "Ugh," Eu engasguei, ignorando a chamada.

Esse foi o dia mais interessante que eu tive em muito tempo.

O próximo par de semanas foram chatos. Foi até que eu recebi um pacote pelo correio.

_Bella,_

_Para apimentar o seu armário horrível e melhorar o seu mau gosto. Use._

_- Mãe_

Revirei os olhos e levei a caixa para dentro. Encontrei vários artigos de roupa de todas as principais marcas de grife. Gucci, Versace, Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Jean Paul Gaultier... tudo isso. Eu não usava essa merda. Ela sabia disso. Eu gostava de fazer compras em brechós, Goodwill e no Exército da Salvação. Ela só não entendia... ou aceitava.

Vadia.

Ela sabia que eu não gostava de grifes. No entanto, a cada temporada, ela me enviava toneladas de roupas, como ele eu fosse mudar de ideia. Ela enviou uma carta, juntamente com alguns insultos. Era outra forma de tentar me fazer sentir como se eu não fosse bom o suficiente. Quem assinava um cartão com "Mãe" nele, afinal?

Peguei a caixa e levei para_ Vestidos Para O Sucesso_. Era uma instituição de caridade local para as pessoas que estavam ruins em sua sorte e precisavam de roupas novas para ajudá-los a conseguir emprego. Coloquei a caixa na porta e bati antes de entrar no meu carro e ir embora. Essas pessoas poderiam fazer melhor uso deles do que eu jamais faria.

Quarta-feira era o meu dia preguiçoso. Tive Cálculo II e aula de cinema. Minha aula de cinema foi chata... como de costume. O professor lembrou-nos que precisávamos ter nossos filmes individuais feitos até o próximo mês. Eu ainda não tinha começado a editar o meu ainda. No início do semestre, eu fiz toda a filmagem. Eu só precisava editar. Eu iria fazer isso, eventualmente. Eu dirigi para o prédio de matemática para a aula. Eu estava completamente entediada... mais uma vez. No final da aula, o Dr. Patterson entregou-me o meu teste. Era vinte e cinco.

Vinte e cinco?

Vinte e cinco!

Isso não podia ser.

Eu ouvi aquela voz irritante na minha cabeça.

_Você é uma campeã. Campeões não falham._

"Desculpe-me", eu perguntei ao Dr. Patterson depois da aula, "Hum..." Mostrei-lhe o meu teste "Isso está..."

"Não", ele me interrompeu. "Você falhou."

"Mas..."

"Você não pode ser preguiçosa em todas as aulas e esperar passar", ele sorriu, arrumando suas coisas. "Eu sugiro que você abandone o curso", ele sorriu saindo.

Huh?

Saí do prédio em transe. Eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha falhado. Eu não falhava, eu tinha falhado com vinte e cinco. Um vinte e cinco! Eu não podia acreditar nesta merda. Eu caminhei até o estacionamento para descobrir que meu carro não estava lá. Eu tinha coisas para fazer hoje. Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Isto não era algo que eu fazia normalmente, mas eu tive um chilique. Fiquei falando berrando, gritando e batendo o pé no estacionamento. Pior dia de todos.

"Bella?" Eu ouvi alguém chamar meu nome.

Era Edward.

Sorri para sua bondade. Ele não só se ofereceu para me levar para pegar minha cachorra. Ele me levou para buscar o meu carro também. Ele é bom. Snooki parecia gostar dele também. Ela não o atacou como faz com a maioria das pessoas. Nós não falamos muito no caminho até lá. Ele me pareceu do tipo quieto. Eu não queria deixá-lo desconfortável e assim eu continuei quieta também. Uma das coisas que notei foi que ele parecia... triste. Eu tentei brincar com ele sobre quão devagar ele estava dirigindo. Eu não acho que ele pegou isso. Então, eu fiquei em silêncio.

Depois de fazer um pouco de cena de choro no reboque, eu estava com medo de que ele pensaria que eu era louca. A maioria faz de qualquer maneira. Eu fiquei um pouco chocada ao descobrir que ele pensou que eu era legal. Ele até se ofereceu para ser meu tutor em Cálculo II. Eu não queria abandonar. Eu nunca fui de admitir a derrota... não em qualquer coisa. Fui para a cama feliz naquela noite porque eu tinha feito um novo amigo e tinha uma solução para o meu problema atual.

* * *

**YAY! Conheceram a Bella s2 Ela é uma das melhores Bellas que já vi em fics. O Edward tem sérios problemas de confiança. Ele é inteligente, bom aluno, mas deixa as pessoas fazerem ele de _tapete_, a Tanya o tratava muito mal na verdade, mas o bichinho estava (e ainda está) cego de amor. Mas a Bella chegou, e ela vai perceber esse lado dele e será o que ele precisa.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas! Fiquei muito feliz com os comentários e em ver que vocês gostaram *-***

**Continuem deixando seus pensamentos, quero saber o que acharam dessa Bella**

**Volto na sexta que vem**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	3. Capítulo 3

**EMOTIONAL WARFARE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** completerandomness12**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **O nerd Edward Cullen é abandonado pela sua namorada da escola... sozinho... em um estacionamento... com um anel de noivado em seu bolso. Para evitar parecer patético na celebração de Ano Novo dos seus pais, ele pede a ajuda de sua linda e misteriosa amiga, Bella, para que se passe por sua namorada.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_(Traduzido por LeiliPattz)_

**Edward PDV**

Quando cheguei em casa depois de ir ao reboque com Bella, eu puxei a minha agenda para o resto da semana para ver quando eu poderia encontrá-la para a tutoria. Eu encontrei algum tempo na sexta-feira e enviei-lhe uma mensagem para ela me encontrar na biblioteca. Eu entrei no Facebook para ver que Emmett tinha escrito no meu mural.

_**Hey, bro! Como você está? Faz tempo que eu não ouço sobre você. Você não estaria evitando o seu favorito e bonito irmão mais velho, não é? Estou magoado. Eu pensei que você me amava.**_

Eu rapidamente respondi, escrevendo em seu mural para que ele soubesse que eu estava bem e manda-se um beijo para Megan. Antes de terminar, percebi duas bandeiras vermelhas na minha barra de notificações.

_**Bella Swan solicitou sua amizade no Facebook.**_

Sorri para mim mesmo e aceitei seu pedido. Ela até me mandou uma mensagem.

_**Por que você não tem uma foto? Você parece um estranho sem uma.**_

Revirei os olhos e cliquei em sua página. Ela tinha uma foto de perfil bonita. Ela estava com um lindo vestido rosa e uma longa peruca loira e rosa. Eu olhei para seu status e ri.

_**Caro Journey,**_

_**Eu parei de acreditar. Agora o quê?**_

_**- Bella**_

Olhei para o relógio para ver que eu tinha perdido os primeiros quinze minutos de _House_. Eu naveguei longe da página deka, satisfeito comigo mesmo porque ganhei uma nova amiga. Eu tive um dia muito bom. Então o meu feed de notícias atualizou..

_**Tanya Denali está em um relacionamento com Riley Biers.**_

E assim, meu dia bom foi para a merda, como seriam os próximos, e eu me perguntei quando, ou se, isso iria parar de doer.

Acordei com o som do meu despertador às seis horas da manhã. Lentamente, levantei-me, temendo o próximo dia. Parecia que temer os últimos dias tinha sido tudo o que eu estava fazendo.

Tanya tinha um namorado.

Seu nome era Riley Biers.

Nós não iríamos voltar.

Peguei minha cabeça latejante e fui para a cozinha em busca de algum Tylenol para curar a minha ressaca. Eu tinha me familiarizado com o álcool durante a noite. Rum. Vodka. Tequila. Tudo. Acho que você poderia dizer que eu exagerei um pouco depois que Tanya fez seu anúncio. Fui até a loja de bebidas e comprei os três primeiros frascos que eu poderia colocar em minhas mãos. Depois voltei para o meu apartamento, eu não me lembro de muito. Isso aconteceu por dois dias seguidos.

Sentei-me para esperar os comprimidos fazerem efeito e logo cheguei à conclusão de que o álcool não era a resposta. O gosto era terrível. Além disso, ele fazia você se sentir horrível no dia seguinte. Eu faria questão de lembrar em derramar o resto quando eu voltasse. Só porque eu me sentia mal emocionalmente não significa que eu deveria me sentir mal fisicamente.

Depois da dor de cabeça ter diminuído um pouco, eu fui para o banheiro para tomar um banho e me arrumar. Meu cabelo decidiu ser extremamente teimoso, levando-me a colocar mais gel nele do que o habitual. Então, deixei os meus óculos caírem e eles quebraram no meio. Então, eu fiz a coisa estereotipada de nerd e o juntei com uma fita branca. Além disso, nada de interessante aconteceu. Como no resto da semana, participei das minhas aulas e fiz anotações. Eu basicamente estava no piloto automático; existindo fisicamente, mas não mentalmente.

"Sr. Cullen?" O Dr. Medina me chamou.

"Sim?" Eu murmurei enquanto juntei meus livros.

"Você está bem? Você parece um pouco... aéreo", ele disse olhando preocupado.

Não. "Sim", eu menti. "Eu acho que estou tendo um dia preguiçoso." Eu dei de ombros antes de sair.

Eu comecei a andar em direção à biblioteca para ter passar um tempo muito necessário estudando, já que eu tinha faltado nos últimos dois dias. No meu caminho, parecia que eu ficava vendo os casais de mãos dadas... beijando... apaixonados. Eu sentia falta disso. Eu sabia que poderia parecer simplório, mas eu sempre senti que eu ia me casar cedo como os meus pais. Até mesmo meus irmãos pareciam ter encontrado os seus "escolhidos" no início da vida. Eu estava com inveja disso. Agora, Tanya estava com outra pessoa e eu estava sozinho. Era um milagre que ela tinha até mesmo sido minha amiga, quem dirá minha namorada. As meninas nem sequer olham para mim. Eu sempre fui do tipo invisível. Ser visto era mais uma coisa de Emmett e Alice. Eu não poderia evitar, mas acho que ficaria sozinho para sempre. Limpei a sujeira dos meus óculos e continuei andando.

"Hey, Edward," Bella acenou passando por mim, sorrindo.

"Hey," eu murmurei encolhendo os ombros.

"Vejo você mais tarde."

"Mhmm", eu respondi, continuando andando.

Eu coloquei minha mochila na mesa e entrei no clima. Olhei para o meu programa para descobrir que eu ia ter um teste em Anatomia e Fisiologia nas próximas semanas. Peguei meus livros, minhas anotações, e os meus marcadores favoritos e comecei a estudar. Eu tenho uma forma muito específica de estudar. Antes da aula, eu lia o material e destacava os termos e conceitos importantes. Então, quando eu tomava notas em sala de aula, eu destacava as coisas importantes em uma cor diferente. Se um conceito era mencionado mais de uma vez, destacava com a mesma cor que eu destaquei isso no livro. Se não, eu destacava em uma cor diferente. Desta forma, era mais fácil para estudar. Além disso, eu gostava de dar o material uma minuciosa olhada uma última vez para tentar o meu melhor para prever as perguntas que estariam no teste. Uma aula tinha cores primárias, outra tinha cores secundárias; isso me ajudava a evitar me sentir sobrecarregado.

Era muito eficaz.

Comecei com Anatomia, já que eu tinha acabado de sair dessa aula e ainda estava fresco.

"Arthur!" Mike bateu nas minhas costas e se sentou. "Meu cara, como vai?"

"É Edward," eu o corrijo, pensando em como o professor faria uma pergunta. "Como foi o enterro?"

A avó de Mike, Anne, havia morrido na semana passada. Ele teve que sair da cidade para ir ao seu funeral. Ele não tinha estado na escola durante toda a semana. Eu senti pena dele, por isso concordei em terminar o projeto sozinho. Eu sabia como as coisas poderiam ser difíceis.

"Oh," ele disse. "Foi lindo. Era o que vovô Pat iria querer."

Huh?

"Você me disse que sua avó morreu", eu respondi confuso enquanto limpava os meus óculos.

"Não, eu não disse", ele respondeu parecendo ofendido.

"Sim. Você me disse que era sua avó Anne," eu disse a ele depois que pensei sobre isso.

Eu não queria ser insensível, mas eu tinha certeza de que estava certo. Ele não estava mentindo. Estava?

"Não", ele parou de novo... mais longo desta vez. "Eu não disse", ele respondeu em tom áspero. "Se eu fiz, foi porque eu estava chateado e não estava pensando corretamente."

Cinco vezes?

"D-desculpe", eu gaguejei. "Eu devo ter ouvido mal", eu me desculpei. Eu não queria que ele ficasse com raiva de mim.

"Está tudo bem, Aaron", ele me deu um tapinha nas costas. "Foi um erro honesto. Você pode fazer isso para mim, deixando-me ver suas anotações", ele sorriu espreitando para eles.

"Mas... eu ainda não estudei," eu disse a ele, deslizando os papéis mais perto de mim como se fossem meus filhos. "Além disso, elas estão destacadas."

"São apenas anotações," Mike revirou os olhos. "Eu não fui para a aula. Estive triste pelo vovô", ele disse murchando. Vovô? Já não tivemos esta discussão?

"O teste será na próxima terça-feira," eu disse olhando para o programa. "Você tem tempo."

Seria impossível para mim estudar corretamente para o teste sem as minhas anotações. Desde que eram classificados por cor, o texto dependia das anotações e vice-versa. Se você tirava um, o sistema era inútil.

"Eu quero tirar isso do caminho," Mike bufou e revirou os olhos. "Vamos lá, cara", ele perguntou cruzando os braços.

Eu pensei sobre isso e decidi que emprestar uns dois capítulos não faria mal. Era a coisa mais agradável de se fazer. Ele estava tendo semanas difíceis depois de tudo.

"Quais capítulos que você precisa?" Perguntei folheando minhas anotações.

"Todos", ele respondeu agarrando o meu fichário. "Obrigado, amigo", ele sorriu, antes de enfiar o meu fichário com todas as minhas anotações debaixo do braço e se levantar. "Hey, se você adicionar mais gel na sua cabeça, ele vai virar à prova de bala", ele riu, saindo da biblioteca.

Lá se foi o meu dia.

Voltei para o meu apartamento e li sobre minhas outras aulas. Mesmo eu não tendo nada urgente para fazer nessas aulas, eu precisava de algo para fazer. Depois de um par de horas, voltei e tentei estudar para o teste. Foi difícil... incrivelmente difícil sem as minhas anotações, mas não era impossível.

Folheei os canais e encontrei uma maratona de _House. _Eu sentei e assisti o episódio até que eu vi os testículos de um homem explodir. Depois que vomitei na minha boca, eu desliguei a TV e fui para o meu computador. Então eu fiz a fita do Em. Fora do puro tédio, eu entrei no Facebook. Eu olhei para ver o que a minha família estava fazendo.

**Emmett Cullen**

_**Eu não posso trazer o sexy de volta... Porque NUNCA FOI EMBORA!**_

Revirei os olhos e comentei sobre o seu status. Eu coloquei um simples *revirar de olhos* e desci a página.

**Alice Cullen**

_**Minha filha vai ser a Branca de Neve mais bonita em sua peça. Eles crescem tão rápido *enxuga lágrimas* **_**P.S. Eu me rendi e fiz um Twitter. Siga-me: PrettyPixie.**

Eu comentei, pedindo-lhe para me enviar fotos.

Mais uma vez, eu ri do status de Bella.

**Bella Swan**

_**Cara Coca Cola,**_

_**A menos que você tenha um produto novo para mim, parem de fazer anúncios publicitários. Eu não esqueci de você. Eu nunca parei em uma máquina de venda automática e pensei, o que é essa merda na lata vermelha? Eu juro.**_

_**Obrigada.**_

_**-Bella**_

Eu curti seu status e pensei no que dizer no meu.

**Edward Cullen**

Tentei pensar em algo espirituoso, inspirador, ou interessante a dizer. Eu vim com algo e escrevi a palavra que me descrevia.

_**Blah.**_

Foi quando eu vi.

Tanya tinha atualizado sua foto do perfil. Era uma foto dela... e dele. Riley. Eles estavam se beijando e sua mão estava em sua bunda. Eu balancei a cabeça para a imagem. Eu nunca a tratei assim... como um objeto.

Eu atualizei o meu status e rapidamente desconectei. Eu não podia aguentar mais. Eu coloquei meu pijama e decidi ir para a cama cedo.

Na manhã seguinte, fui acordado pelo som do meu telefone tocando em vez do meu despertador.

"Tio Eddie!" Eu ouvi minha sobrinha, Alexia, gritar para o telefone antes que eu pudesse dizer Alô. Ela era exatamente como sua mãe... muito enérgica e, obviamente, uma pessoa matutina. "Sou eu!"

"Hey querida", eu disse olhando para ver que eram quase oito horas da manhã. Eu tive um dia de atraso, então eu não tinha dormido muito. "Como você está?"

"Eu estou bem", ela riu. "No entanto, eu tenho que ir para a escola. Pedi para ficar em casa. Mamãe não deixou", ela reclamou. "Eu chorei e tudo", ela bufou. "Eu sinto sua falta. Então, eu liguei."

"Awww", eu disse para ela com sinceridade. "Eu sinto sua falta também."

"Você ainda está triste?" Ela perguntou.

Revirei os olhos. Era por isso que eu não tinha falado muito com a minha família desde a separação. Todos eles me tratavam como uma criança. Sim, eu estava triste, mas ter a pena deles era mil vezes pior. O fato de que minha sobrinha de cinco anos podia sentir isso, dizia o suficiente. Você só podia imaginar como meus pais agiam.

"Eu estou bem, querida", eu disse limpando os olhos e procurando pelos meus óculos.

"Quem é?" Eu ouvi a minha irmã perguntar. "Edward?"

"Sim", eu respondi virando na cama, "Hey mana."

"Hey!" ela gritou que eu ouvi bater na outra extremidade. "Eu não tenho ouvido falar de você faz eras. Nós sentimos sua falta", ela disse, com tristeza.

"Eu sei. Sinto muito", eu me desculpei. "A faculdade tem sido agitada", eu suspirei. Eu não estava mentindo. Eu só deixei de fora a parte sobre não querer a sua pena.

"Você está bem?" ela perguntou preocupada. "Você não estava na melhor forma na última vez que te vi."

Isso de novo.

"Estou melhor," eu admiti.

"Não minta", ordenou. "Eu sei que a Destruidora de Barbie tem um namorado", ela disse em voz baixa.

"Sim", eu murmurei, tentando não pensar nisso.

"Sua perda", ela disse, tentando me fazer sentir melhor. "Pense nisso desta maneira. Ela é problema do cara agora", ela riu um pouco.

"Mhmm", eu suspirei de se levantar. "Eu tenho que ir. Tenho aula", eu menti. "Eu vou falar com você mais tarde."

"Você ainda vai para o ano novo, né?" Ela perguntou nervoso. "Eu sei que_ ela estará_ lá. Mas vai matar todo mundo se você não for. Você não pode perder isso", ela me disse. Eu não sei como, mas ela havia dominado um bico tão bom que você podia senti-lo a milhares de quilômetros de distância.

Todos os anos, os Cullen e os Denali tinham essa enorme reunião na semana durante o feriado do Ano Novo. Era a única vez que todos tinham tempo livre. Faltava certa de um mês. Para ser honesto, eu nem estava pensando nisso. Eu sentia falta da minha família, no entanto. Eu não os tinha visto em muito tempo. Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não tinha me distanciado.

"Sim", respondi, olhando através de uma pilha de roupas.

"Bom", ela disse soltando a respiração. "Falo com você mais tarde."

"Tchau Alice", eu disse antes de desligar.

Mas, e se ela _o _levar?

Deixei meu apartamento por volta das 10:30 e fui para a escola. Nada muito importante aconteceu durante minhas aulas assim que eu fui à biblioteca novamente para estudar. Mike não tinha acabado com as minhas anotações, então eu tentei o meu melhor para ler e estudar de qualquer maneira. Eu fui e peguei um pacote de Doritos e uma Coca-Cola e fiz uma pausa. Antes que eu pudesse voltar a estudar, eu senti meu telefone vibrar. Era uma mensagem.

Era Tanya.

**Tanya: **_**Hey**_

**Eu: **_**Hey**_

**Tanya: **_**O que você está fazendo?**_

**Eu: **_**Nada. Apenas estudando. E você?**_

**Tanya:**_** Imaginei. Estou saindo com meu namorado, Riley.**_

**Eu: **_**Oh.**_

**Tanya: **_**Ele é bom.**_

O que? Por que ela estava me dizendo isso? Será que ela sequer se deu conta?

**Tanya: **_**Você iria gostar dele.**_

Será que ela estava falando sério? Limpei os meus óculos quando uma lágrima caiu no meu laptop. Ela seguiu em frente. Ele era, provavelmente, um grande cara. Quero dizer, Tanya gostava dele. Ele provavelmente era melhor do que eu. Enxuguei os olhos com a manga da minha camisa, eu apertei o botão de desligar para desligar o telefone.

**Tanya: **_**Nós ainda somos amigos. Certo?**_

Ela ainda queria que fôssemos amigos. Eu queria_ casar _com ela e ela queria ser minha amiga. Limpei meus olhos novamente e suspirei. Eu nunca pensei que ela seria minha amiga. Eu a amava. Se você ama alguém, você quer que ele seja feliz... mesmo se não for com você. Acho que eu poderia ser seu amigo se isso a fazia feliz. Se ela quisesse isso, eu poderia dar a ela.

_**Eu: Claro.**_

Depois que eu respondi, eu desliguei meu telefone. Eu não aguentava mais. De repente, eu me senti sufocado. As pessoas já pensavam que eu era um nerd. Eu não queria chorar na frente delas também. Juntei minhas coisas e fui para casa em transe. Eu imediatamente pulei na cama e dormi. Era isso ou começar a beber novamente e eu realmente não acho que isso também me faz algum bem.

Eu dormi por Deus sabe quanto tempo antes do meu telefone tocar para me acordar. Mais uma vez.

"O quê?" Perguntei um pouco agitado. Parecia que toda vez que eu estava com um telefone, algo de ruim acontecia na outra extremidade.

"Edward?" Eu ouvi uma voz perguntar um pouco confusa.

"Sim", eu disse calmamente. Eu queria chafurdar na auto-piedade em paz.

"É Bella", a voz respondeu.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei, procurando pelos meus óculos.

"Hum..." ela começou sem jeito, "Nós deveríamos nos encontrar às cinco. São quase seis", ela disse em um tom um pouco cortante.

"Huh?" Perguntei olhando para o relógio para ver que era 05:45

Merda! Eu tinha esquecido que era para encontrá-la na biblioteca para sua aula. Ela provavelmente estava irritada.

"Sinto muito", eu disse recolhendo minhas coisas para sair. "Eu dormi demais. Eu tive um dia difícil."

"Você poderia ter ligado se você não fosse vir," ela bufou. "Eu fiquei sentada aqui juntando poeira", ela acrescentou. "Isso é rude."

Sim. Ela estava irritada.

"Estou indo," Eu corri para pentear meu cabelo. Ele tinha ficado rebelde novamente por causa da minha soneca. "Eu estarei ai em dez minutos."

"É tarde demais", disse ela. "Eu tenho que pegar minha cachorra no pet antes das seis às sextas-feiras ou eles vão me cobrar uma taxa pela noite", ela suspirou. "Ela vai destruir algo se eu não chegar a tempo."

"Está tudo bem," eu disse a ela rapidamente. "Você pode vir aqui, se quiser. Duvido que cães são permitidos na biblioteca", eu ri um pouco, tentando aliviar a tensão. Ela não riu. "Você pode trazer Snooki."

"Tem certeza?" Ela perguntou, incerta.

"Sim", eu insisti. Eu não quero que ela fique com raiva de mim. "Eu disse que ia ajudá-la. Eu quis dizer isso."

"Tudo bem", ela disse. "Qual é o endereço?"

Bella estava vindo. Eu tinha uma amiga vindo.

Dei-lhe o meu endereço e comecei a limpar. Normalmente, eu mantinha meu apartamento realmente limpo. No entanto, nos últimos dois dias, eu me deixei relaxar. Felizmente, não estava tão ruim. Eu só tinha que pegar as roupas e colocar os pratos na máquina de lavar. Eu não queria que Bella pensasse que eu era um porco.

Corri para a loja do outro lado da rua do meu prédio, quando eu percebi que não tinha nenhum salgadinho e bebidas... exceto álcool. Eu nunca tive amigos no meu apartamento. Eu nunca convidei ninguém, principalmente porque eu nunca tive amigos. Eu não sabia o que fazer ou comprar. Então, eu acabei comprando um pouco de tudo no corredor de lanche e doces. Eu posso ter comprado algo que ela gostava. Eu até comprei comida de cachorro. Depois, eu corri de volta para o meu apartamento para estocar os armários. Quando terminei de desempacotar, ouvi o interfone tocar.

"Sr. Cullen?" O porteiro começou. "Há uma… mulher chamada... ah..."

"BELLA!" Ouvi-a gritar ao telefone. "Edward, ele não vai me deixar entrar!"

"Sim. Sr. Cullen", ele começou novamente, soando um pouco agravado. "Ela disse que é uma amiga sua."

"Sim", eu sorri, olhando em volta para ver se eu tinha deixado alguma coisa no chão, "Ela é minha amiga. Deixe-a passar."

"Eu te disse!" Eu ouvi Bella provocar no telefone antes da linha ficar em silêncio.

Peguei uma Sprite e algumas batatas, assim que ouvi uma batida na minha porta.

"Sinto muito", eu me desculpei quando ela entrou pela porta com Snooki em seus braços. "Eu realmente não tenho visitantes. Tenho tido um par difícil de..."

"Eh..." ela me cortou agitando as mãos: "Todos nós nos fodemos de vez em quando. É totalmente compreensível", ela sorriu sentando.

Sorri quando o peso saiu dos meus ombros. Eu odiaria que ela ficasse com raiva de mim. Nós tínhamos acabado de começar a nos conhecer.

Ela estava com uma daquelas camisas brancas que eram cortadas acima do estômago, com calça jeans e suspensórios vermelhos. Ela estava usando sapatos vermelhos brilhantes com pulseiras vermelhas, azuis, e prata no braço. Ela coroou sua roupa com uma longa peruca azul bebê e um chapéu de capitão. Em seguida, havia um batom azul bebê._** (Look: bit . ly/BellaEW3)**_

Huh?

"Eu tenho um senso de estilo muito eclético", ela riu, obviamente percebendo minha confusão sobre sua roupa. "Você vai se acostumar com isso", ela sorriu passando os dedos através de sua peruca.

"Isso é bom", sorri oferecendo-lhe uma lata de Sprite quando me sentei. Snooki pulou dos braços de Bella para o meu colo e ficou sentada.

"No entanto, não faça isso de novo", ela disse inexpressiva. "Eu odiaria ter que te odiar", ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, tirando seus livros de sua bolsa. "Eu não gosto de ficar plantada."

"Nunca", eu prometi rapidamente. "Isso nunca vai acontecer de novo."

"Você percebe que eu estava brincando, certo?" Ela perguntou sem jeito. "Haha?"

"Oh," eu disse, olhando pela janela.

"Você precisa parar de levar tudo tão literalmente, Edward", ela aconselhou abrindo em uma página. "Eu posso dizer que isso é um problema para você."

"Eu acho que é", eu concordei com ela antes de olhar para o teste e outras perguntas no livro.

Enquanto pensava em uma maneira de explicar os problemas a ela, ouvi uma batida forte na porta, o que fez Snooki pular sob o sofá.

"Uh... Edward?" Bella perguntou timidamente: "Você se importaria se Victoria entrasse? Ela está esperando no corredor. Ela precisava de uma carona. Seu carro foi confiscado...", ela terminou depois de tentar encontrar uma palavra melhor.

Eu nunca realmente encontrei a amiga de Bella, com exceção de seu comentário quando ela Bella bateu no meu nariz com a porta um par de semanas atrás.

"Ela vai encontrar outra coisa para fazer. Está tudo bem", ela sorriu indo para a porta. Ela deve ter levado o meu silêncio como um não.

"Ela é legal", corri para chegar até a porta. "Eu não me importo."

"Ola", a ruiva disse, entrando no apartamento. "Eu sou Victoria, amiga de Bella", ela apertou minha mão.

"Edward," eu me apresentei.

Ela sentou-se no sofá em frente a Bella e eu e conectou em seu iPod antes de fechar os olhos.

"Está vendo?" Bella sorriu. "Ela está em seu melhor comportamento."

"Você tem álcool?" Victoria perguntou imediatamente após Bella terminar de falar. "Eu tenho uma reunião em duas horas que eu prefiro estar alta quando chegar", ela revirou os olhos.

"Você quer dizer a sua reunião do _AA pela ordem judicial_?" Bella perguntou, incrédula.

"Mhmm," Victoria assentiu, balançando ao som da música. "Vodka seria bom, mas tequila será suficiente."

Normalmente, a resposta teria sido não. No entanto, dado aos recentes acontecimentos, eu tinha um estoque de bebidas alcoólicas.

"Hm..." Eu pensei me levantando, "Eu tenho algum..."

"Não, Victoria," Bella me puxou de volta para baixo, "São apenas 18:30, eu não vou deixar você ficar bêbada de dia", ela sussurrou. "Tenha um pouco de classe."

"Mas..." Victoria argumentou.

"Não!"

"Você é má", ela cruzou os braços.

"Não, eu não sou," Bella riu balançando a cabeça. "Eu estou tentando mantê-la fora da cadeia. Você ainda está em liberdade condicional", ela a repreendeu.

"São só mais dois meses", Victoria implorou para mim. "Eu só quero uma dose."

"Isso é como tudo começou," Bella me avisou. "É assim que você foi pega, em primeiro lugar", ela disse apontando para Victoria.

Mesmo que eles estavam claramente discutindo, você poderia dizer que elas eram realmente boas amigas. Eles estavam até rindo.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei confuso. Eu me senti fora do círculo.

"Bella e eu estávamos em uma festa incrível no último semestre. Eu gosto de festejar. Enfim, ela saiu porque tinha um trabalho ou um teste ou algo assim e eu estava sozinha", Victoria começou.

"Não é minha culpa," Bella riu, mostrando o dedo do meio.

"De qualquer forma, eu não me lembro de muita coisa. Houve alguma Grey Goose... luzes estroboscópicas... e um pênis. Então, a próxima coisa que eu sei é que acordei em uma cela, numa poça do meu próprio vômito e sem o meu sapato esquerdo." Victoria riu.

"O que você fez?" Eu perguntei rindo. Eu pensei que coisas assim só aconteciam em filmes como _Se beber, não case_.

"Ela não tem nenhuma ideia", Bella riu. "Recebi um telefonema dela às cinco horas da manhã, chorando e me pedindo para ajudá-la."

"E como a melhor amiga que ela é, ela fez", Victoria sorriu, soprando um beijo para Bella.

"E tirei seu carro do reboque," Bella acrescentou revirando os olhos. "Você sabe quanto é a fiança para alguém acusado de dirigir sob efeito de álcool, agredir um policial_ e _resistência à prisão?", ela perguntou. "Não queira saber", ela brincou.

"Psssh," Victoria bocejou acenando com a mão. "Não é como se nós não pudéssemos..."

"Eu estou tendo problemas com todo este capítulo," Bella me disse apontando para sua lição de casa. "Ele poderia muito bem ensinar a matéria em suaíli", ela revirou os olhos quando abriu seu caderno. Um trabalho grosso caiu.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei apontando para o trabalho que ela colocou novamente em sua pasta.

"É o meu trabalho de Psicologia, Sr. Curioso", ela sorriu, mostrando-me o grande "A+" em tinta vermelha.

"Legal," Eu a cumprimentei.

"Eu acho", ela encolheu os ombros. "É sobre crianças de diferentes classes econômicas, sociais e raciais, e como cada uma delas tratam seus brinquedos. Na minha opinião, isso diz muito sobre seu caráter e da pessoa que vai se tornar", ela disse calmamente.

"Interessante", eu concordei intrigado.

"Seja o que for", ela encolheu os ombros e comeu um punhado de batatas. "O meu professor quer publicá-lo. Eu disse que não."

"Por quê?" Perguntei confuso. "Não é esse o objetivo da maioria das pessoas quando fazem trabalhos acadêmicos?"

"Eu realmente não acho que é estimulante", ela explicou. "Além disso, ele teria encontrado alguma desculpa idiota para colocar o nome dele, de qualquer maneira. Teria me irritado", ela revirou os olhos.

"Eu nunca pensei nisso. Posso ler?" Eu perguntei. Parecia realmente interessante.

"Claro", ela encolheu os ombros, passando-o para mim. "Veja. Eu não sou uma idiota. Eu simplesmente não consigo ir bem _nessa _matéria", ela ferveu um pouco no final. "É na verdade... _muito_ chato", ela terminou olhando para o espaço. "Estou determinada a ter sucesso, no entanto," ela resmungou, pegando sua calculadora.

Folheei o capítulo na esperança de encontrar uma outra maneira de ensiná-la. Após os primeiros trinta minutos, ela começou a pegar como fazer a lição de casa. A prova... nem tanto.

"Uhhhhh!" gritou ela, cruzando os braços. "Eu estou tão confusa", ela reclamou. "Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como eu posso entender a lição de casa, mas fico em branco sobre uma questão de prova. Isso me deixa louca", ela bufou. Ela estava claramente frustrada. "Eu odeio essa porra de matéria!"

"Vamos fazer uma pausa", sugeri desligando sua calculadora lentamente. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Tudo bem", ela respirava. "Essa é uma boa..."

Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, ouvimos um estrondo na sala de TV. Nós dois olhamos para encontrar Victoria dormindo no sofá.

"Droga," Bella balançou a cabeça. "Snooki?" Ela chamou, caminhando para a sala de TV. Eu a segui.

Eu nunca tinha visto tal coisa em minha vida. A cachorra de Bella, que devia pesar apenas cinco quilos, tinha derrubado o vaso de cristal pesado que minha mãe tinha conseguido para decorar meu apartamento, quando me mudei para cá no ano passado. Além disso, ela estava latindo hiper profusamente enquanto pulava para cima e para baixo e perseguia sua cauda. Parecia que ela estava tentando escalar a parede.

"Merda," Bella gemeu, pegando a cachorra. "Ela é um pouco hiperativa", ela disse, sem jeito. "Eu vou pagar por isso. Eu prometo. Parecia caro", ela disse envergonhada.

"Está tudo bem," Eu encolhi os ombros, indo para pegar uma vassoura. "Não era," eu menti. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse como se tivesse que substituí-lo. Eu realmente não gostava muito do vaso, de qualquer maneira. Além disso, eu não queria que ela se sentisse mal que sua cachorra tinha destruído um vaso de dois mil dólares. Eu tinha o dinheiro para comprar outro se eu quisesse. Não são muitos os que tinham.

"Eu tenho um pouco de comida para ela no meu carro. Vou buscar", ela disse, indo para a porta.

"Não", eu disse, segurando o seu braço. "Eu tenho um pouco de comida pra cachorro," eu disse a ela.

"Sério?", perguntou ela. "Você tem um cachorro?"

"Uh... não," eu admiti, corando. "Eu sabia que você viria. Eu não sabia se ela iria precisar disso", eu disse acariciando a cabeça de Snooki. "Eu acho que ela precisa."

"Wow", ela sorriu. "Obrigada. Isso foi legal da sua parte."

Juntos, limpamos os cacos de vidro depois que eu dei a Snooki alguma comida.

"Essa foi uma pausa útil", ela riu sentando-se à mesa. "Vamos fazer essa merda!" Ela disse, balançando em sua cadeira e olhando através de seu livro. Enquanto estávamos limpando, eu tinha pensado em outra maneira de ajudá-la a entender. Seu telefone tocou antes que eu pudesse dizer a ela.

"Ugh," ela bufou antes de apertar o botão ignorar. "Desculpe, é a minha mãe", ela se desculpou, revirando os olhos.

Eu ri, fazendo-a parecer um pouco ofendida. Isso não era por que eu estava rindo.

"Seu to-toque" Engoli em seco, rindo, segurando meu estômago. "É a Marcha Imperial!"

Eu nunca tinha ouvido alguém ter a música tema de Darth Vader como toque. Por alguma razão, eu achava isso hilário.

"Oh," ela riu. "Isso combina. O toque da minha mãe combina com o tema do maior vilão de todos os tempos", ela sorriu.

O telefone tocou novamente, fazendo-nos rir.

"Eu totalmente estaria no Império se eu estivesse em Star Wars", ela disse, tomando um gole de Coca.

O que? Eu não podia acreditar que ela disse isso!

"Nunca!" Eu argumentei. "Resistência até o fim. Você tem Luke Skywalker... Princesa Leia... Han Solo. Eles são fodidamente incríveis."

Seu telefone tocou novamente.

"Por favor", ela zombou pressionando ignorar mais uma vez, "O Império tinha os melhores figurinos, melhores naves e melhor música tema. Além disso, Darth Vader era muito foda... mesmo que ele fosse mau pra caralho. Ele é bem mais legal do que todos esses três… tirando C-3PO e R2-D2."

"Isso é blasfêmia!" Eu argumentei, magoado. Eu não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo isso.

"Isso é verdade", ela sorriu.

"Eles destruíram um planeta inteiro!" Eu racionalizei.

"Eu não disse que queria ser uma heroína", ela riu.

"Eles perdem no final!" Eu disse a ela, coçando a barriga de Snooki.

"Mas eles tiveram uma aventura incrível", ela sorriu. "Por que estamos discutindo sobre isso?" Ela riu folheando o livro.

Olhei para ela com admiração. Todo mundo odiava o Império. Era uma regra tácita. Você respeitava Darth Vader. Mas... você não queria ser ele, pelo menos, na minha opinião. Então, enquanto eu olhava para ela, eu percebi uma coisa.

"Você parece Padmé," eu disse a ela enquanto dei uma boa olhada nela.

"O quê?" ela perguntou. "Não!"

"Você parece."

"Não", ela riu. "Eu não me pareço com Natalie Portman", ela revirou os olhos quando o telefone tocou de novo. "Vadia, pare de me ligar!" Ela gritou em seu telefone antes de desligá-lo.

"Parece sim," eu argumentei, rindo de sua cara.

"Vamos passar para a próxima pergunta", ela pediu, apontando para seus testes.

Uma vez que eu fui capaz de mostrar-lhe uma forma alternativa de resolver os problemas, ela começou a entender muito melhor. Em uma hora, tínhamos terminado.

"Bom", ela sorriu, enxugando o suor imaginário de sua testa.

"Terminamos," Eu sorri para ela com emoção.

"A que horas você pode me encontrar na próxima semana?" Ela me perguntou, recolhendo suas coisas. "Eu tenho um teste na próxima sexta-feira."

"Eu posso na quarta-feira depois dar quatro", eu disse a ela. "Eu tenho dois testes no dia vinte."

"Vinte?", perguntou ela, em estado de choque. "Edward, que dia é hoje?"

"Sexta", eu respondi.

"A data?"

"Quinze," eu disse a ela enquanto Snooki pulou no meu colo. Ela era uma cachorra tão boa.

"Merda!" Bella gritou, pulando para cima e assustando Snooki. "Eu tenho que ir", ela disse, pegando sua cachorra e batendo na testa de Victoria. "Levante-se vadia!" Ela gritou para a amiga.

"Foda-se", Victoria murmurou, virando.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei, preocupado.

"Eu tenho um projeto para uma competição na minha aula de cinema para o próximo fim de semana," ela chorou. "Eu ainda nem sequer comecei a editar", ela correu. "Vale quarenta por cento da minha nota. Preciso começar."

"Oh," eu disse desapontado. Eu estava esperando que ela ficasse um pouco mais. Eu estava tendo um bom momento. Era bom não ficar sozinho. "Espero que você se saia bem", eu disse a ela enquanto entreguei sua mochila.

"Muito obrigada", ela me abraçou. "Eu precisava disso. Você não tem ideia", ela sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Pela segunda vez, eu senti uma faísca. "Whoa", ela riu tocando seus lábios.

"Por nada", sorri, tocando minha bochecha.

"Vejo você depois", ela disse indo para a porta, lutando para carregar todas as suas coisas. "Fale comigo no Facebook", ela me disse enquanto fechou a porta atrás dela.

"Tudo bem", eu disse para ninguém.

Eu olhei para ver que já estava escuro e passava das dez. A noite tinha certamente voado. Depois que eu fiz a fita de Em, eu entrei no Facebook. Eu estava curioso para saber o que Bella diria. Eu fui para a cozinha para fazer um lanche. Lá, eu encontrei uma nota de cem dólares no balcão anexado a um bilhete de agradecimento. Era de Bella. Isso era legal. Eu não estava ajudando-a pelo dinheiro, no entanto. Eu não preciso disso. Eu atualizei o meu status para provocá-la. Ela parecia tão engraçada quando estava discutindo com alguém.

**Edward Cullen**

_**Luke Skywalker é o maior personagem da história do cinema.**_

Eu ri, atualizando o meu status quando um novo episódio de _House_ começou na TV. Eu olhei para ver que Bella tinha comentado.

**Bella Swan**

_**Pfft. Eu pensei que nós já tínhamos decidido que Darth Vader governou o universo inteiro. **__**Viva la Empire!**_

**Edward Cullen: **_**Skywalker**_

**Bella Swan: **_**Vader**_

**Edward Cullen: **_**Skywalker**_

**Bella Swan: **_**Vader**_

**Edward Cullen: **_**Você percebe que Vader é um Skywalker.**_

**Bella Swan: **_**Isso é irrelevante. Vader. Ponto.**_

***Bella Swan ficou offline***

**Edward Cullen: **_**Skywalker**_

Eu ri, sabendo que tinha ficado com a última palavra. Então, meu telefone tocou.

**Bella: **_**Vader**_

Isso continuou por mais uma hora e meia. Depois que nós concordamos em discordar... duas vezes... eu fui para a cama. Eu estava muito mais feliz.

Passei o resto do fim de semana estudando para me preparar para as minhas provas. Mike nunca me devolveu as minhas anotações. Eu tentei ligar para ele, mas eu não recebi uma resposta. Ele deve ter andado ocupado. Então, eu fui forçado a estudar o livro sem o meu sistema normal. Eu tinha recebido meus testes recentes em minhas aulas de bioquímica e anatomia. Tive o prazer de descobrir que eu tinha tirado um "A" em ambos. Isso me deu mais inspiração para fazer melhor.

Enquanto eu estava anotando algumas leituras que eu estava fazendo, eu recebi uma mensagem de Bella.

**Bella: Tivemos um teste rápido hoje em sala de aula. Detonei isso! Você é dez tons de incrível! :)**

Eu sorri. Eu estava feliz que ela estava indo bem. Ela estava tão frustrada no outro dia quando estávamos estudando.

**Eu:**_** Ótimo. Talvez eu ajudei você, mas você teve o A!**_

**Bella: **_**Basta pegar o elogio. Jesus!**_

**Eu: **_**Vejo você na quarta-feira :)**_

**Bella: **_**Okay**_

**Eu: **_**Skywalker**_

**Bella: **_**NUNCA!**_

Além disso, eu passei o resto do meu tempo estudando e assistindo TV. Finalmente, quarta-feira chegou e eu fui para a aula, preparado para fazer o teste e acabar logo com isso. O teste da minha aula de anatomia acabou sendo muito mais difícil do que o esperado. Acabei sendo a última pessoa a terminar. Eu desejei que eu poderia ter sido confiante nas minhas respostas. No entanto, eu não estava muito certo.

Uma vez que cheguei à biblioteca, vi Bella esperando por mim em um dos sofás. Pelo menos, eu pensei que era ela. Ela era a única pessoa que tinha uma peruca. Hoje, ela estava com uma peruca vermelha que era muito curta e apontando para por toda parte.

"Edward!" ela sorriu levantando-se. Ela estava com uma camisa preta com um tigre sobre ele. Suas calças pretas estava quase em pedaços e ela tinha botas de combate vermelhas. "Você chegou mais cedo...", ela começou antes de seu pé ficou preso em alguma coisa e ela caiu no chão. Umas meninas em uma mesa próxima começaram a rir. Algumas até apontavam. **_(Look: bit . ly/BellaEW3l2)_**

"Que desengonçada," uma das meninas riu, apontando para Bella.

"Sério?" Bella perguntou, levantando-se. "O que é isso, o ensino médio?"

"Seu equilíbrio é quase tão bom quando seu senso de moda", a garota rude, zombou, fazendo com que suas amigas rissem ainda mais.

Bella caminhou lentamente até sua mesa. "Foda-se cada… uma… de vocês", ela começou, apontando para cada pessoa na mesa. "Arranjem uma vida. E enquanto estiverem nisso, façam as raízes, vadias!"

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei. Essas meninas tinham sido muito más. "Você levou uma queda feia ali."

"Eu estou bem", ela escovou algum fiapo fora de suas calças. "Eu sou tão forte como Ford," ela brincou, fazendo-me rir. "Como foi a sua prova?" Ela perguntou quando nos sentamos em uma mesa.

"Eu não sei", eu admiti. "Eu estudei, mas é difícil para mim fazê-lo sem as minhas anotações.

"Você não tomou todas as anotações?" ela perguntou confusa. "Isso parece diferente de você... não que eu o conheço muito bem."

"Eu tomei notas," eu me defendi. "É apenas que meu amigo, Mike, teve que pedir emprestado."

"Ele tinha toda a semana e não lhe devolveu?" Ela perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Ele teve semanas difíceis." Eu dei de ombros. Eu disse a ela sobre a enxaqueca de Mike e que ele havia dito o que acontecera com sua avó... ou avô. "É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer."

"Wow," Bella sorriu. "Isso foi muito legal da sua parte."

Dei de ombros, pegando materiais necessários para ajudá-la. Tentei chamar a atenção dela, mas ela estava olhando para algo em seu telefone.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei. Ela parecia realmente interessada no que ela estava olhando. Percebi que ela tinha anéis em cada um de seus dedos.

"Meu pai... Eu estou olhando para o mercado de ações", ela disse. "Estou fazendo um trabalho sobre o estado atual da Wall Street... coisas interessantes", ela revirou os olhos, rindo.

Começamos a estudar. Felizmente, ela entendeu esse tópico muito melhor do que o que fizemos durante a nossa aula anterior. Ela pegou muito mais rápido. Nós estávamos no meio de um exercício quando seu telefone tocou. Desta vez, era a música tema de James Bond. Ela riu.

"Desculpe", ela se desculpou: "Eu preciso atender. É o meu pai. Eu volto", ela me disse, enquanto caminhava para fora.

Tomei uma pausa para pegar uma garrafa de Coca-Cola e alguns pretzels antes que ela voltasse.

"Vamos fazer uma pausa", ela disse, sentando-se novamente. "De onde você é?" ela perguntou, pegando um pretzel do saco.

"Connecticut", eu respondi, folheando o livro.

"Você não vai me perguntar alguma coisa?" Bella perguntou, confusa. "É assim que funciona as vinte perguntas."

"Oh," eu disse, confuso. Eu não sabia que nós estávamos jogando um jogo. "De onde você é?"

"New York", ela respondeu, revirando os olhos. "Isso é trapaça. Você não pode repetir uma pergunta."

"Ok, então," fiz uma pausa, pensando em algo: "Qual é sua cor favorita?"

"Verde", ela disse, olhando para o relógio. "Seus olhos são verdes... tipo _realmente _verdes."

"Eu sei", franzi a testa um pouco. "Eles parecem falsos."

No ensino médio, alguém começou um boato de que eu tinha um olho de vidro e foi por isso que os meus olhos eram tão verdes. Eu nunca vi o fim disso.

"Eles parecem incríveis", ela elogiou. "Eu nunca vi uma cor assim. Você deve usar lentes de contato para que você possa vê-los melhor", ela sugeriu

"Eww", eu balancei meu corpo inteiro. Ela riu. "A ideia de tocar o meu olho... é simplesmente demais. Eu não posso."

"Tudo bem. Esqueça o que eu disse", ela riu. "Sabor de sorvete favorito?"

"Baunilha", eu admiti, um pouco envergonhado. Que tipo de sabor favorito era baunilha? Era tão... insosso. Mas, eu adorava. "É simples... como eu."

"Você não é simples, e nem baunilha. É um sabor acolhedor, uma epítome rica de suavidade e cremosidade na língua. É complexo e ainda confortável e despretensioso", ela afirmou. "Todo mundo é extraordinário da sua própria maneira, Edward. Meu favorito é o chocolate, comum, por isso não sou muito melhor."

Conversar com ela era tão fácil. Eu estava feliz que ela tinha batido na minha cara com a porta. Ela era uma boa amiga. Ela não fala comigo como se eu fosse um perdedor.

"Por que você usa perucas o tempo todo?" Eu perguntei, interessado.

Por um segundo o sorriso de Bella desapareceu e ela tocou a peruca como se estivesse auto-consciente.

"Eu não estou tentando ser mau", eu falei. Eu não queria fazê-la se sentir mal. "Você não tem que responder. É só que... você tem um cabelo tão bonito. Eu não vejo por que você iria escondê-lo."

"Eu sei que você não está sendo mau", ela sussurrou. "Eu não acho que você nem consegue ser mau", acrescentou ela, com ar sombrio. "Eu..."

"Ei, Eric!" Mike disse, batendo nas minhas costas e sentando-se ao lado de Bella. "Bella", ele disse, a olhando de cima a baixo em uma maneira que eu não achava que era apropriado.

"Foda-se, Mike," Bella revirou os olhos e deslizou sua cadeira para longe.

"De qualquer forma", ele disse virando-se para mim. "Obrigado pelas anotações amigo. Eles foram um salva-vidas", ele me disse que ele colocou sobre a mesa. Algumas páginas foram arrancadas, outros estavam enrugadas, e uma página tinha uma mancha do café nele. "Eu estava pensando que talvez possamos ser parceiros de estudo ou algo assim", ele disse, tirando um outro pedaço de papel.

"Espere um minuto," Bella interrompeu, olhando para mim. "Mike Newton é o seu parceiro?" Ela perguntou, com uma pitada de pena. Eu não sabia o porquê.

"Sim", eu disse, endireitando os meus papéis.

"Mike, você é um grande babaca," Bella ferveu, socando-o forte no braço.

"O quê?" ele perguntou.

"Edward," Bella olhou nos meus olhos. "Eu não acho que você deve continuar a trabalhar com Mike", ela me disse.

"Cale-se Bella", Mike sussurrou, passando o braço em volta do meu ombro. "Eu e Ed somos amigos. Certo, Eddie?"

"Edward?" Bella perguntou, olhando nos meus olhos. Era como se ela estivesse implorando comigo para dizer que não. Eu não quero desapontá-la, mas eu não queria que Mike ficasse com raiva de mim também.

"Eu-eu-eu..." Eu gaguejei.

"Isso é mais do que baixo, Mike," Bella balançou a cabeça em desgosto: "Até mesmo para você."

"Eu juro por Deus, Bella..." Mike começou.

"Se você não deixá-lo em paz, eu vou dizer a Jessica que você _tocou_ Victoria na festa da Kappa Sig na semana passada," Bella prometeu.

"Vadia!" Mike cuspiu, afastando-se da mesa.

"Você está pronto para começar de novo?" Ela perguntou, seu sorriso não atingindo os olhos.

"Hum... bem," eu disse, começando de onde havíamos parado.

Terminamos depois de uma hora e meia, mas você não poderia ignorar o elefante na sala. Por que Bella odeia Mike? Por que ele era tão baixo? O que isso tem a ver comigo?

Nós estávamos caminhando para os nossos carros quando eu senti a necessidade de perguntar a ela.

"Bella, porque você estava com raiva de Mike?" Eu perguntei. "Você estava muito irritada."

"Ele é um idiota", ela suspirou. "Nós somos amigos, certo?"

"É claro", eu sorri.

No ritmo que íamos, ela era provavelmente a minha melhor amiga. Ela era tão fácil de se conviver.

"Bom", ela sorriu de volta. "Então eu vou te dar um conselho de amigo. Não ajude Mike. Ele não é seu amigo", ela disse franzindo a testa.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei a ela. Ela se afastou como se não quisesse responder. "Bella", eu suspirei, implorando. "Do que você está falando?"

"Ele está usando você, Edward", ela se encolheu. "Mike não tem enxaquecas. Seu avô não morreu, nem a sua avó", ela admitiu. "Ele está mentindo para você fazer todo o trabalho."

"Isso não é verdade", eu disse, magoado. Eu sabia que Mike e eu não éramos amigos íntimos, mas eu não acho que ele iria mentir sobre uma coisa dessas.

"Sim, é", ela disse sem jeito. "Ele estava rindo... sobre isso... sobre você... nas últimas duas semanas," ela admitiu. "Eu não sabia que ele estava falando de você. Pensei que o nome de seu parceiro era Evan."

"Oh," eu sussurrei, ansioso para entrar no meu carro, a minha cabeça baixa. "Bem, eu te vejo mais tarde."

"Tudo bem", disse ela balançando a cabeça. "Eu realmente sou sua amiga, Edward", ela me abraçou. "Foda-se Mike, ele não é digno de sua amizade." Ela riu um pouco quando o toque de James Bond soou novamente. "Eu tenho que ir."

"Okay, tchau", eu disse entrando em meu carro e indo embora.

Quando cheguei em casa, eu segui a mesma rotina. Estudo. Lição. House. Então, comecei a pensar em como era monótono. Eu era tão comum... um perdedor.

Era por isso que eu não tinha nenhum amigo?

Era por isso que Tanya tinha me deixado?

Será que todo mundo fala mal de mim pelas minhas costas?

Por que todo mundo que eu considerava ser meu amigo acabava me machucando? Eles poderiam sentir que eu era fraco?

Eu bebi um par de doses de vodka e fui para a cama sentindo pena de mim mesmo. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu fugi da escola na quinta-feira. Então, eu pulei sexta-feira, também. Eu precisava sair do caminho um pouco. No entanto, o meu período de iluminação curto chegou a um impasse quando eu descobri que eu tinha pisado em meus óculos. Quando eu fui pegar gel de cabelo.

"Porra!" Eu gritei pela primeira vez em minha vida.

Alguma coisa pode dar certo?

Liguei para o meu médico para obter um óculos substituto. Eles disseram que não tinha minha armação de plástico preta e recomendaram uma armação de arame cor de bronze, que era feito de titânio e, aparentemente, muito popular. Eu não estava feliz, mas concordei com isso já que confiei na técnica que geralmente me ajudava e ela tinha bom gosto, tanto quanto eu poderia dizer.

Eu não tinha feito a barba por alguns dias, mas eu não me importei. Saí de pijama, que era na verdade uma camiseta branca lisa e calças de ginástica para pegar a minha receita. Enquanto eu estava fora, eu peguei mais um pouco de gel de cabelo. Foi uma aventura interessante. Por alguma razão, as pessoas ficavam olhando para mim.

Era meio que tarde, então eu decidi passar na Starbucks. Saudável, eu sei. Quando entrei, tive uma estranha visão.

Era Bella. Ela estava vestida normalmente... e ela estava chorando.

O que estava errado?

* * *

**Oh Pobre Edward, ainda está sofrendo, mas a Bella está sendo uma boa amiga e dando a ele bons momentos! Ainda bem que a Bella descobriu que o Edward era o parceiro do Mike, urgh, não suporto a forma como o Mike o tratou. E é tão triste ele achar que todos zombam dele, por isso a Bella é tão importante, ela é verdadeira, realmente gosta dele como ele é. No próximo capítulo vocês vão entender melhor por que a Bella tem um relacionamento difícil com os pais.  
**

**No capítulo passado eu esqueci de colocar o look da Bella. A autora fez alguns deles, e é interessante para imaginar mais ou menos como a Bella fica. Então coloquei o link ai, é só tirar os espaços ;)**

**Sobre quem ficou com pé atrás com a Victoria: Não se preocupe, ela é realmente amiga da Bella, melhor amiga! E eu amei essa mudança na fic, porque mesmo tendo a Rose e a Alice mais pra frente, a Victoria sempre será a melhor amiga da Bella, ela é incrível! **

**Alguém também falou sobre os POV "repetidos", a autora não narra os diálogos novamente, são bem poucos quando acontece, eu também não gosto qnd repetem as cenas em diferentes POV, mas no caso de EW, tem coisas que aconteceu no dia deles que precisam ser mostrados para melhor entendimento.**

**Quero agradecer muito por todos os comentários, vocês não tem noção do quanto me deixam feliz ao ver que estão gostando da fic e expressando seus pensamentos *-* **

**E continuem comentando, por favor s2**

**Até sexta!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	4. Capítulo 4

**EMOTIONAL WARFARE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** completerandomness12**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **O nerd Edward Cullen é abandonado pela sua namorada da escola... sozinho... em um estacionamento... com um anel de noivado em seu bolso. Para evitar parecer patético na celebração de Ano Novo dos seus pais, ele pede a ajuda de sua linda e misteriosa amiga, Bella, para que se passe por sua namorada.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_(Traduzido por Julia Hadad)  
_

**BELLA**

Edward estava 30 minutos atrasado. Ele deveria se encontrar comigo para me ajudar em cálculo. Será que ele me deixou esperando? Imaginei que sim, então eu juntei meus livros para ir para casa.

"Hey, Bella," o pervertido do Mike me parou no estacionamento. "Quer ir fazer... alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou, seu olhar vagando sobre o meu corpo quando ele se mexeu para tocar minha peruca.

"O inferno que não, e a resposta nunca vai mudar," Eu golpeei sua mão. "Você não tem nada para fazer?"

Sério. Toda vez que eu via esse idiota, ele estava irritando alguém. Da última vez que tinha ouvido fala dele, ouvi dizer que ele estava na escola de medicina. Como isso aconteceu?

"Não", ele se regozijou, rindo. "Há um cara... Evan ou algo assim. Ele faz todo o trabalho. E acha que eu estou morrendo de enxaqueca", acrescentou, tremendo de tanto rir. "Sério. Isso provavelmente faz o seu dia, eu deixo ele fazer todo o trabalho para mim. O "A" mais fácil de todos."

Eu nem conhecia o parceiro de Mike, mas me senti mal por ele. Parecia que Newton tinha encontrado outra alma ingênua para sugar.

"Foda-se", zombei caminhando para o meu carro e pegando meu telefone para ligar para Edward. Notei duas chamadas não atendidas. Mãe. "Não, obrigado", eu disse em voz alta enquanto apaguei o histórico de chamadas.

"Srta. Swan?" O Dr. Parish, meu professor de Psicologia se aproximou de mim. "Nós sentimos sua falta na aula de hoje", ele acusou, tentando me fazer sentir mal.

"Sério?" Perguntei um pouco assustada. Eu tinha pulado minha aula de psicologia na terça-feira. Não tinha vontade de ir. Honestamente, me senti um pouco mal com o fato de que eu fui para a aula e, em seguida, fui embora quando ele estava entrando na sala. Eu não estava me sentindo a "coisa" naquele dia. "Desculpe", eu me expliquei.

Eu não ia dizer que não me sentia bem. Eu não era uma mentirosa.

"Eu só queria parabenizá-la por seu excelente trabalho", ele elogiou, pegando meu trabalho. Tinha um grande e gordo e vermelho "A" sobre ele. "Eu raramente dou um destes por aí", ele sorriu. "Quando é que você vai parar de me fazer persegui-la e se especializar em Psicologia? Você pode ser o próximo Freud. Este artigo é genial", ele disse me entregando o trabalho. Eu até esqueci o que eu tinha discutido no artigo até que eu li o título.

Dr. Parish tem tentado me convencer a me especializar em Psicologia desde que eu era caloura. Me chamou de a próxima Freud... e de a próxima Skinner*... ou de qualquer psicólogo que ele pensou que iria me convencer a se juntar a ele. Eu não estava comprando isso. Além do mais, era um pouco estranho o fato de que ele olhava para mim de forma engraçada quando ele falava comigo. Eu queria dizer a ele que meus olhos estavam mais acima.

_*__Burrhus Frederic Skinner, autor e psicólogo americano._

"Ah..." brinquei desajeitadamente, balançando meu celular, "Eu estou... brincando no campo agora", disse caminhando para o meu carro.

"Você deveria pelo menos publicá-lo", ele pediu, olhando esperançoso.

"Nah," balancei minha cabeça. "Deixe isso para os psicólogos reais", eu terminei, ligando meu carro.

O problema era que esta não foi a primeira vez que alguém pediu para publicar um trabalho meu. Eu sempre sentia... culpa. Lá estava eu, tendo praticamente zero de orgulho do meu trabalho escolar. Depois de um tempo, a escola tornou-se fácil para mim. Vinha naturalmente. Fui treinada... produzida... para alcançar a excelência, ou como _ela_ havia dito, eu era "uma _campeã."_ De certa forma, isso me fazia sentir como uma merda porque me era entregue oportunidades que outros trabalhavam duro e nunca conseguiam.

Eu decidi que isso era o suficiente de pensar sobre isso por hoje.

Peguei meu celular para gritar com Edward por furar comigo. Quando ele atendeu o telefone, eu estava totalmente preparada para xingá-lo de idiota por me fazer esperar, mas ele parecia tão chateado. Eu não poderia ficar brava com ele por muito tempo. Eu queria remarcar para outro dia. Mas, mais uma vez, sua ânsia me convenceu a ir contra a minha natureza. Ele parecia animado com a ideia de ter um amigo indo à sua casa. Eu não queria decepcioná-lo. Então, eu disse que tudo bem.

"Você está indo para a casa dele?" Victoria perguntou quando ela entrou no carro. "Você não o conhece!"

"Ele é inocente", argumentei, conectando o endereço de Edward no GPS do meu carro. "Eu preciso de ajuda com esta matéria. Não posso falhar."

"Largue a mat0éria", ela aconselhou, cutucando minha testa.

"E admitir a derrota?" Balancei minha cabeça, pensando no desprezo condescendente que meu professor de Cálculo II tinha em seu rosto quando ele devolveu o meu teste. "Nunca. Bella Swan não falha."

"Bella, a obtenção de um "A" em uma aula não vale a pena ter algum cara esquisitão a matando..."

"Ele não é uma pessoa estranha," eu defendi, revirando os olhos. "Se alguém é estranho, sou eu", eu apontei para a minha peruca e minha roupa.

"Bem, eu estou indo," ela exigiu. "Ele não pode matar nós duas."

A promessa de Victoria não quis dizer nada. Assim que ela entrou, pediu uma bebida e foi dormir. Incrível guarda-costas ela era. Edward era legal, de qualquer maneira. Fiquei surpresa com o quão espantosa seleção de snacks ele tinha. Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu teria pensado que ele tinha ido fazer compras antes de chegarmos. Além disso, ele era um grande professor. Na minha opinião, ele era um professor melhor do que o meu professor. Ele não me fez sentir estúpida por fazer uma pergunta. Além disso, ele foi legal quando Snooki quebrou o vaso. Ele disse que não era caro. Era óbvio que ele estava mentindo. Eu não pressionei o problema. Gostaria apenas de lhe comprar um novo. No geral, fiquei surpresa com o quão legal ele era. Fiquei chocada por que ele não tinha mais amigos. Eu estava um pouco decepcionada por que ele preferia Luke Skywalker a Darth Vader, no entanto.

Sério?

Ele até levou o argumento para o Facebook depois de duas horas de debate via mensagem de texto. Sim, Edward Cullen era um cara legal. Eu o considerava um amigo.

Fazer o dever de casa da minha aula de Cálculo II se tornou ainda mais fácil depois disso. Eu realmente comecei a entender o assunto. O ponto alto da minha semana foi quando meu professor idiota passou um questionário e eu recebi um "A" por ele. Isso fez meu dia e eu mal podia esperar para compartilhar as boas notícias com alguém, então eu mandei uma mensagem para Edward para agradecê-lo por sua ajuda. Dias se passaram e logo eu estava na biblioteca esperando Edward aparecer. É melhor que ele não se atrasar de novo ou eu vou chutar sua bunda. Senti meu telefone vibrar, sinalizando que eu tinha uma nova mensagem no correio de voz. Era minha mãe.

"_**Bella**_," eu poderia ouvi-la dando uma enorme golfada de ar, antes de soltá-lo. Ela disse meu nome com tanto desdém e desapontamento. Foda-se ela. "_**De repente entrar em contato com você se tornou muito difícil. Por que? Pare de ser tão vadia e atenda o celular. Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa,**_" ela ordenou antes de desligar.

Wow. Sete segundos inteiros. Isso era um recorde para ela.

"**Mensagem apagada**," a voz robotizada disse enquanto apertava o número sete no meu telefone deletando a mensagem. Agora eu realmente não iria atender.

Para passar o tempo, eu tirei meu notebook e comecei a editar meu projeto de vídeo que era para ser entregue logo.

"Hey," Victoria cumprimentou, sentando a minha frente. "Que horas você vai acabar?"

"Sem pistas," respondi.

"Droga," ela bufou. "O que é isso?" Ela perguntou, apontando para o papel que eu peguei recentemente.

"Aquele artigo de história," eu disse, olhando alguma metragem.

"Você recebeu um 'A' por isso?" Ela questionou. "Você demorou apenas cerca de seis horas para fazer ele," ela disse em descrença. "Você é irritante."

"Não me culpe," disse, "Culpe Renee."

Depois que ela saiu, eu passei outros cinco minutos no meu vídeo até me entediar. Não estava sentindo o vídeo. Eu nem mesmo sabia por que tinha me matriculado nessa aula. Descansei minha cabeça até que vi Edward chegando pelas portas.

Nossa sessão foi um pouco diferente, começando comigo caindo na frente de alguns calouros. Antes que pudéssemos começar, senti meu celular vibrando de novo. Eu internalizei um grito, olhando a tela e esperando outra ligação da minha mãe. Entretanto, eu fiquei prazerosamente surpresa quando vi o identificador.

**Pai: Tenho uma reunião de negócios em cinco minutos. Deseje-me sorte. **

**Eu: Sorte!**

Sorri e mandei minha resposta rapidamente. Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia algo sobre ele em... Sei lá quanto tempo. Ele estava sempre fazendo alguma coisa. Ele me enviou um cartão de aniversário, no entanto.

Minha surpresa dobrou quando seu toque soou no meu celular. Ele estava me ligando? Sorri para isso. Dei uma pausa dos estudos para atender a chamada. Eu me perguntava para que ele estava ligando.

"Olá?" Eu respondi.

"Isabella?" A voz que eu supus ser da assistente do meu pai respondeu.

"Eu prefiro Bella," eu corrigi.

"Tudo bem, Bella", ela mudou. "Eu tenho o seu pai na linha para você", ela disse, me remendando completamente.

"Bella?" Perguntou meu pai. "Doçura?"

"Ei, papai", sorri, sentando-me num banco próximo.

"Você está no viva-voz, querida", ele me avisou.

"É claro", eu ri. "O outro requer que você toque o telefone."

"Como você está?" Ele questionou.

"Eu estou bem, e você?"

"Ótimo. Obrigado por perguntar."

"Uh..." comecei, tentando pensar em outra coisa para dizer. Esta foi a conversa mais longa que tivemos em algum tempo. "Como foi sua reunião?" Eu perguntei, lembrando da mensagem que ele enviou antes de ligar

"Ótimo como de costume", afirmou. "A venda aconteceu sem problemas. Eu até consegui mais barato do que eu pensava", ele riu um pouco. "Eles nem sequer lutaram."

"Quem colocaria?" Eu o provoquei, pegando fiapos fora da minha calça. "Onde você está?"

"Japão" revelou. "A próxima parada é Pequim."

"Tem alguma coisa errada?" Eu perguntei, cortando a enrolação. Era um pouco estranho ele me ligar casualmente. "Eu não tenho ouvido falar de você em muito tempo e..."

"Tenho estado ocupado, querida. Você sabe disso," ele se desculpou.

"Eu sei", concordei tristemente.

Eu entendia que o meu pai era um homem muito ocupado... um _importante_ homem ocupado, mas às vezes ele agia como se ligar para sua filha fosse falir ele.

"O que você estará fazendo nesse final de semana?" Ele perguntou. Não estava esperando essa pergunta.

"Hm, nada eu acho."

"Vamos jantar na sexta-feira?", ele perguntou. "Eu estarei nos Estados Unidos depois de amanhã. Eu ia pousar no aeroporto JFK*, e então pensei, por que não passar o fim de semana com a minha menina? Você está no humor para isso?"

_*Aeroporto John F. Kennedy, em Nova York._

"Claro!" Eu respondi sorrindo, animada.

Mesmo que ele estivesse ocupado, meu pai sempre fez um esforço para passar pelo menos um fim de semana do ano comigo. Na maioria das vezes, nós descansávamos por aí e não fazíamos nada, mas era apenas bom tê-lo vindo e me visitando, independentemente do que nós fazíamos.

"Ótimo", ele confirmou. "Sexta-feira às oito, eu vou buscá-la",

"Vejo você, então", eu respondi, desligando o telefone.

Este dia se tornou muito bom. Voltei a estudar com uma nova atitude. Edward, no entanto, ainda estava um pouco duro. Então, eu joguei vinte perguntas. Pareceu ser uma boa forma de conhecer um ao outro. Ele estava um pouco tenso no começo, mas ele se abriu. Ele poderia ser realmente engraçado quando se animava. As coisas ficaram um pouco estranhas quando ele perguntou sobre o meu cabelo. Era um assunto delicado para mim desde que eu conseguia lembrar. Eu estava tentando descobrir uma maneira de falar quando Newton veio e fodeu com tudo.

Acabou que o parceiro de Mike era Edward... não alguém chamado Evan. Idiota. Mike estava usando o homem, fazendo-o perder horas de sua vida fazendo a porra do trabalho e ele nem ao menos conseguia encontrar a decência de descobrir o maldito nome de sua vítima. Por favor!

As pessoas são más. Mas pessoas_ ricas_ são umas filhas da puta, a maioria deles, pelo menos.

Felizmente, eu era capaz de usar meu jeito para assustá-lo antes que ele fizesse de Edward seu escravo involuntário. Foi então que eu percebi que Edward era bom... mais do que necessário. Amigo ou não, eu teria feito Victoria fazer _parte _do trabalho. Senti um pouco de pena por Edward não saber que Mike estava mentindo e usando ele. O elefante na sala era grande e fedido depois disso. Eu não podia correr o risco de Mike pegá-lo quando eu não estava e trancá-lo de novo, então eu disse a verdade. E, imediatamente me senti mal quando olhei para seu rosto. Ele pensou que aquele idiota era seu amigo. Amigos não fazem merdas como essa para os amigos. Agora que Edward e eu éramos amigos, eu esperava que eu pudesse mostrar-lhe isso. Ele era muito bom e gentil para ser abusado dessa forma. Se crescesse uma espinha dorsal forte no processo, seria um bônus.

"Charlie está vindo?" Victoria corou, olhando ao redor da casa.

"Sim", eu revirei os olhos. O sorriso dela aumentou. "Victoria", eu avisei. "Não!"

"O quê?" ela perguntou rindo. "Vamos lá! Seu pai é quente!"

"Não, ele não é!"

"Claro que você acha isso", ela argumentou. "Ele é o seu pai."

Desde que tínhamos atingido a puberdade, Victoria tinha desenvolvido uma paixão por meu pai. Ela o chamava de DILF*. Era perturbador para dizer o mínimo.

_*DILF: Daddy I'd like to fuck = Papai que eu gostaria de foder._

"Isso tem que parar", eu disse a ela enquanto eu começava a limpar meu quarto.

"Eu preciso ir me depilar", brincou ela.

"Victoria", eu ri, jogando uma meia para ela, "Pare!"

"Eu daria uma ótima madrasta, Bella", ela disse, se maquiando no espelho.

"Eu vou matar você", avisei.

"Não use esse tom comigo, mocinha", ela bufou.

"Ugh," zombei, indo limpar a cozinha.

No próximo par de dias, passei a maior parte do meu tempo deixando a casa pronta e pensando em coisas que papai e eu poderíamos fazer. Havia uma feira de rua que estaria na cidade neste fim de semana. Talvez pudéssemos ir lá. Ou, eventualmente, ver um filme. Estava animada por vê-lo pela primeira vez em cerca de um ano.

Finalmente, sexta-feira chegou e eu estava no meu quarto me vestindo. Decidi por um look mais simples. Escolhi um vestido assimétrico legal que eu tinha encontrado no Goodwill. Começava cinza na parte superior e clareava gradualmente para uma cor creme na parte inferior. Eu tinha encontrado uns sapatos prateados brilhantes impressionantes e bijuterias em um bazar de quintal que eu podia usar com ele. Então eu coloquei meu favorito conjunto de pulseiras. Elas eram feitas de madeira com pregos de ouro sobre eles. Elas cobriam todo meu braço.

Eu tinha um ponto fraco na moda... pulseiras. Eu as amava. Quando eu via um conjunto bonito, eu não podia resistir. Tinha que admitir, já gastei cinco mil dólares uma vez. Então, me senti culpada e doei dez mil dólares para a caridade. O que eu poderia dizer? Cada Aquiles tinha um calcanhar.

Eu vasculhava as perucas no meu armário para ver qual delas me chamava a atenção. Depois de alguns minutos de debate, escolhi uma peruca de tamanho médio e de um tom loiro-sujo que era cortado em camadas extremas. Tinha as pontas para fora um pouco e era bem legal. Eu me olhei no espelho e me dei o ok. Para passar o tempo, comecei a trabalhar no vídeo que era para próxima semana. **_(Look: bit . ly/BellaEW4)_**

"Gostosa", Victoria cumprimentou, entrando no meu quarto e fazendo aquela coisa clichê de chiar. "Você tem um par de sapatos para me emprestar? Tenho um encontro hoje à noite."

"Fique à vontade", concordei. "Quem é o cara desta vez?"

"Gregory Wilkins," ela informou, experimentando um sapato em cada pé. "Seu nome é feio, mas seu rosto é delicioso."

"Eu o conheço", lembrei. "Ele é da minha turma de Literatura Moderna. Ele é um verdadeiro sabe-tudo."

"Isso é engraçado", ela sorriu: "Ele disse a mesma coisa sobre você."

"Pssh" revirei os olhos. "Ele está apenas irritado porque o Dr. Fowler está sempre na minha bunda e não o dá um segundo olhar para ele," zombei. Era verdade.

"Bem... você é uma campeã", ela admitiu, saindo para ver como os sapatos ficavam com sua roupa.

"Foda-se!" Eu gritei, negando com minha cabeça para os sapatos.

Ela sabia que eu odiava a palavra _campeã._

_Minha campeã._

Cale a boca, voz.

"Ele está muito certo de que seu projeto é melhor do que o seu," ela sorriu. "Ele trabalhou durante todo o mês nisso."

"Qual?"

"A curta história do estilo livre de cinquenta páginas", ela elaborou. "Sobre o quê você fez o seu?"

"Karma," Eu ri, olhando para o relógio.

Papai deveria estar aqui a qualquer minuto.

"Sério?" Ela riu muito. "Você escreveu isso no segundo ano!"

"Primeiro," corrigi. "Eu esqueci a data que era pra fazer o trabalho, então, eu reciclei."

"Sabe, Bella," Vic balançou a cabeça, brincando: "Você realmente me irrita às vezes," ela terminou, jogando o meu trabalho na minha cara.

"Eu também te amo" sorri, então coloquei minha mão sobre meu coração, quando ela me mostrou o dedo.

"Sério," ela começou novamente, verificando a maquiagem no espelho: "Se você não estivesse tendo problemas na aula de matemática, eu acharia que você é uma alienígena."

"Vou levar isso como um elogio," revirei os olhos, editando um pouco o vídeo.

"Por que você ainda está nessa classe de merda de qualquer maneira?" Ela perguntou, olhando para mim com espanto. "Você tem um vinte-e-cinco em um teste... um vinte-e-cinco", ela repetiu para dar ênfase. "Eu tinha assumido que você teria desistido."

"Eu considerei isso", eu disse a ela, olhando para o roteiro pela milionésima vez. "Edward disse que ia me ajudar, no entanto."

"E ele é...?" ela disse, sem saber quem ele era.

"O cara que eu bati com a porta no outro dia", disse a ela, seu rosto se iluminou em reconhecimento.

"Oh, ele", ela acenou com a cabeça. "O cara nerd," ela terminou, passando pelo meu armário de sapatos.

"Não o chame assim," eu exigi.

"Oooh", ela riu: "Alguém tem uma paixão."

"Não é uma paixão", eu disse a ela honestamente. "Ele é um cara legal. Você não deve insultá-lo assim."

Eu poderia dizer de nossos breves encontros que Edward era uma pessoa verdadeiramente agradável. Eu não acho que pessoas como ele realmente existem. Quero dizer, quem daria a um estranho que estava tendo um colapso mental em um estacionamento, uma carona sem fazer perguntas? Especialmente alguém com um estilo como o meu? Edward era uma boa pessoa. Eu tinha a sensação de que ele seria um grande amigo, também. Ele só parecia um pouco... triste. Era como se ele estivesse sempre pensando em algo perturbador.

"Eu sempre quis foder um nerd," Vic interrompeu meus pensamentos, andando em um par dos meus sapatos peep-toe vermelhos. "Ele podia bater na minha buceta... depois consertar meu computador. Eles têm medo de mim, no entanto," ela disse, pensando. "Eu sempre acabo com idiotas que gostam de entrar em brigas de bar."

"As versões masculinas de você", sorri quando ela socou meu peito. "Ele é um bom amigo," eu disse, colocando os meus livros na minha mochila.

"Espero que ele seja um bom professor. Eu odiaria ser você quando a Bruxa Má do Oeste descobrir que tem uma nota que seja menos do que perfeita", ela revirou os olhos.

Assim que ela revirou os olhos, meu telefone tocou.

Mãe.

"Falando no diabo", eu disse, colocando meu telefone na minha bolsa.

"Você nunca vai atender ela?" Vic riu, dirigindo-se para a porta.

"Eventualmente," eu suspirei.

Sentei no sofá da sala, esperando por meu pai. Mais vinte minutos se passaram antes que um Bentley parou em frente da casa. Sorrindo, eu peguei minha bolsa brilhante e tranquei a porta atrás de mim.

"Ei, papai", eu o cumprimentei, deslizando para dentro do carro e encontrando com o silêncio.

"Mr. Swan irá encontrá-la no restaurante," a voz do motorista me informou.

Peguei meu iPod e relaxei até que o carro parou. Eu entrei no restaurante e imediatamente me senti fora de lugar. Eu odiava lugares pretensiosos como estes. Sempre odiei. Pessoas pretensiosas pagam quantias obscenas de dinheiro para comida pretensiosa quando tudo o que acontece é acabar no banheiro de qualquer maneira. Era muito... pretensioso.

"Seu pai está esperando por você, Senhorita Swan", a anfitriã cumprimentou, me levando a uma parte exclusiva do restaurante.

"Papai!" soltei, correndo para abraçá-lo.

"Ei, querida", ele me abraçou de volta. "Me desculpe por não puder ir buscá-la."

"Está tudo bem. Estou feliz em vê-lo", eu me sentei no colo dele.

"Eu também", ele me deu um beijo na bochecha. "Eu não posso acreditar que já faz um ano desde que eu vi a minha menina."

"Está tudo bem," eu menti. Não estava bem. "Eu sei que você está ocupado, papai."

"Como é que eu fiquei tão sortudo?", Ele perguntou. "Eu tenho uma filha incrível."

"Somos apenas sortudos eu acho," dei de ombros. "Eu tenho uma incrível figura paterna", eu brinquei, fazendo-o rir.

"Eu sou todo seu para o fim de semana", ele me disse. "Estou oficialmente desligando meu telefone."

"Olá, meu nome é Patrick. Sou o dono do _Shout",_ ele se apresentou. "Gostaria de recebê-lo pessoalmente, Sr. Swan", ele correu. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava nervoso. "Se há alguma coisa que você precisa... mesmo se não estiver no menu, eu vou tentar o meu melhor para acomodá-lo."

_Puxa saco._

"Tenho certeza de que não será necessário", papai acenou com a cabeça.

"Obrigada", eu disse a ele enquanto ele se afastava. "Oh... se não é Charlie Swan poderoso," Eu provoquei, cutucando-o.

"Aqui está", ele sorriu, colocando uma pilha de presentes na mesa. Havia cinco deles, cada um habilmente embalado e empilhado junto com um grande laço ao redor deles.

"Pai," eu repreendeu: "Você sabe que eu não gosto de presentes."

Eu me sentia culpada que havia pessoas no mundo que estavam lutando para comer, mesmo assim ele gastava milhares e milhares de dólares em presentes para compensar por não estar presente na minha vida. Natal era uma droga... grande momento.

"Eu sei", ele admitiu, revirando os olhos. "Eu só quero dizer que sinto muito. Acho que você vai gostar deles, no entanto," ele sorriu, apontando para os presentes. "Abra."

"Só para apaziguar você..." revirei os olhos, abrindo os presentes.

"Eu os comprei na Índia", regozijou-se enquanto eu segurava as pulseiras brilhantes na luz. A primeira era um conjunto de duas pulseiras de ouro grossas adornadas com rubis e diamantes. Pendia no meu pulso em forma de lágrima. A próxima era de platina com safiras. Outra era feita de platina e esmeraldas. Depois, havia outra feita de ouro, incrustada com pérolas e diamantes rosa. A última era de prata, com ônix e diamantes amarelos.

"Obrigada", aceitei, colocando os presentes de volta nas caixas.

"Eu sabia que você ia gostar delas", ele disse, olhando para o menu. "O que está na agenda?"

"Eu estava pensando sobre essa coisa de feira ao ar livre... ou talvez um filme... ou podemos apenas estar por perto..."

"Olá, meu nome é Tina", uma mulher interrompeu, dando ao meu pai _o olhar_. "Eu serei sua garçonete. Se há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer..." ela disse.

"Eu vou deixar você saber," dispensei bruscamente, fazendo um rosto bravo. Eu não queria nenhuma garçonete arruinando meu único jantar com meu pai.

"Você sabe que você é minha única menina", ele beijou minha testa. "Como está a escola?"

"É a escola", eu revirei os olhos.

"Você já pegou um especialização?" Ele sorriu, sabendo a resposta.

"Não, nada ainda, eu ainda tenho que ser estimulada."

"Bem...", ele acenou com a mão, "Encontre o seu centro."

"Eu estou tentando."

"Tente mais," Eu ouvi o escárnio inconfundível de minha mãe entrar no ambiente.

Que porra é essa? Ele a convidou?

"Merda," meu pai sussurrou. "Droga, Renee, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Relaxe, Charlie", ela acenou para ele, "Eu não estou aqui por _você._ Eu quero falar com a minha campeã aqui", ela respondeu, estalando os dedos e exigindo uma cadeira extra para ser transferida para a nossa mesa.

Esse era o apelido da minha mãe para mim... sua campeã. Fazia minha pele arrepiar. Ela tinha que ter o melhor em tudo. Roupas... carros... casas... crianças.

"Mãe, o que você...?"

"Levante-se", ela mandou, olhando nos meus olhos.

"O quê?"

"Levante-se", ela repetiu. "Eu quero ver o que você está vestindo."

"Tudo bem", eu cedi, levantando e, em seguida, virando. "Feliz?"

"Dificilmente", ela balançou a cabeça. "O que você está vestindo? O que aconteceu com as roupas que eu mandei?"

"Eu doei."

"O quê?" Ela fervilhou. "Essas roupas valiam milhares de dólares e você deu para... _as pessoas pobres?"_ Ela perguntou, a voz repleta de desgosto.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto de roupas de grife."

"Oh, por favor", ela zombou.

"Renee," meu pai interrompeu.

"Não", ela começou novamente, "A maioria das pessoas teriam matado por aquelas roupas."

"Eu não sou a maioria das pessoas," me defendi, sentando.

"Oh, Deus", ela bufou, "Esses sapatos... a bolsa... essa peruca maldita", ela balançou a cabeça. "Você comprou em um brechó?"

"Sim."

"Oh, Deus", ela engasgou. "Tire essa peruca neste minuto!" Ela exigiu.

"Não!" Eu me enfureci. "A culpa é sua por eu usá-las, de qualquer maneira."

"Você tem que superar isso, Bella", ela revirou os olhos. "Foi um erro honesto."

"Eu tinha sete anos!" Salientei, tocando minha peruca defensivamente.

"Senhoras!" Papai levantou-se, tentando recuperar a ordem. "Acalmem-se."

"Você não poderia nem dizer", ela murmurou, sentando-se.

"Pelo amor de Deus," papai bateu em si mesmo na testa, "Cale a porra da boca, Renee."

"Como vão as aulas?" Ela perguntou, olhando por cima do menu.

"Está tudo bem."

"Eu não perguntei como _você_ estava", ela revirou os olhos. "Eu perguntei como está na faculdade... com suas notas."

"Eu tenho de um "A" em cada aula", sorri. Então, lembrei-me de minha aula de Cálculo, "Exceto uma... Cálculo II."

"O que há de errado?" Perguntou papai.

"Eu tenho tido alguns problemas", eu admiti, tomando um gole de água. "Está tudo bem. Eu tenho um tutor."

"Defina problema," ordenou minha mãe.

"Provavelmente tenho um 'C' na matéria", eu disse, depois de levar em conta o questionário e o teste que fiz.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou, incrédula. "Você tem um _'C'?_ Isso é impossível. Swans não ganham.. C's", ela zombou, tremendo com a palavra. "Nós somos campeões."

"Se eu for bem na prova final, posso obter um 'B'."

"Ugh... isso é ainda pior. Você pode muito bem tirar um 'F'", ela argumentou. Era assim que sua mente trabalhava... em extremos. "O que aconteceu?"

"Renee!" Meu pai avisou.

"Eu sinto muito", ela brincou. "Eu não comemoro mediocridade. Você não deveria, também."

"Está tudo bem, pai", eu o acalmei. "Eu estou acostumada com isso", eu forcei um sorriso, balançando a cabeça.

"Desista da matéria."

"Ela não pode", meu pai disse. "Já passou o prazo de desistir. O semestre está quase no fim."

"Eu vou fazer uma ligação," ela zombou. "As regras não se aplicam a nós. Você deveria ter me dito antes."

"Ela está lidando com isso," papai me defendeu. "Deixe ela lidar com isso, Renee."

"Então, e se eu conseguir um 'B'?" Eu ri. "Vou ter um GPA de 3,99997. Supere isso, mãe."

"Essa atitude arrogante é o que eu não entendo", minha mãe se enfureceu. "Você é atraente... de boa linhagem..."

"Não diga boa linhagem," meu pai interrompeu. "Você a faz soar como um maldito cavalo de corrida."

"Por favor, parem", eu implorei. Neste ponto, eu tinha certeza que todos no restaurante poderiam nos ouvir.

"Com licença", Tina voltou a sorrir. "Você está pronto para...?"

"Oh, Deus", minha mãe deu uma risadinha. "Querida, abotoe a sua blusa. Charlie Swan não vai fazer sexo com uma _garçonete,"_ ela terminou. "Bem... talvez ele faça."

"Sinto muito", eu me desculpei pela grosseria da minha mãe. "O que você estava dizendo?"

"Eu estava apenas perguntando se vocês estavam prontos para pedir."

"Qual é a melhor coisa que você tem?" Minha mãe respondeu, olhando por cima do cardápio.

"Há a crosta de noz-pecã..."

"Nós vamos querer", ela cortou. "Além disso, adicione o seu melhor vinho e a sua melhor sobremesa."

"Na verdade," papai interrompeu: "Eu vou querer o bife."

"Eu vou querer a salada de frango", acrescentei, entregando a garçonete o meu cardápio.

"Por quê?" minha mãe revirou os olhos. "É o melhor que eles têm."

"Talvez porque eu sou alérgica a nozes?" Brinquei.

Eu não podia acreditar que ela não sabia disso.

"Desde quando?"

"Desde que eu nasci," eu disse a ela. "Lembra? Eu comi uma barra de Payday por acidente. Fiquei no hospital por uma semana. Quase morri."

"Quando _isso_ aconteceu?"

"Eu tinha nove anos, mãe."

Ela e Phil estavam em Paris quando isso aconteceu. Só a minha babá e Victoria me visitaram no hospital. Papai estava no meio de uma hostil aquisição da empresa e não poderia vir.

"Oh," ela deu de ombros antes de verificar a maquiagem.

"Papai é alérgico também," eu apontei. "Você se esqueceu disso?"

"Você não pode esperar que eu..."

"Com licença", Tina sussurrou, levantando a mão.

"Sim?" Todos nós respondemos.

"Eu tenho um telefonema para você, Sr. Swan", ela disse. "Eles disseram que seu celular não está ligado e isso é importante", ela entregou-lhe o telefone.

"Droga", ele reclamou, levantando-se e entrando no corredor para atender a chamada.

"Eu tenho um amigo em Milão", minha mãe começou, bebendo de sua taça de vinho. "Ele está à procura de algumas modelos para trabalhar no verão. Mostrei-lhe sua foto e ele disse que você era impressionante. Ele quer você para as fotos em Paris... Milão... Madri... Roma. Interessada?"

"Não", eu disse simplesmente. "Eu não sou modelo. Isso não é o meu negócio."

"Você curtia no ensino médio."

"Não", eu contradisse "Você me _fez_ fazer isso na época da escola, e eu odiava. Isso não é para mim", eu tentei recusar respeitosamente.

"Droga!" Ela bufou.

"Desculpe," eu dei de ombros.

"Se você tivesse me escutado, você estaria em um iate em algum lugar fodendo Leonardo DiCaprio", ela disse, olhando para o espaço.

"Ele é... quase vinte anos mais velho do que eu," eu adivinhei. "Eca!"

"Oh, supere," ela repreendeu enquanto papai voltava.

"Sinto muito, querida", ele beijou minha testa antes de pegar o casaco. "Eu tenho que pegar o voo para Londres", ele se desculpou.

"Mas, papai," Fiz uma pausa "Você disse que nós..."

"Eu sei", ele olhou para mim com tristeza. "Tenho que estar lá. Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, eu estou prestes a demitir um monte de gente", ele sorriu. Eu não sorri de volta. "Sinto muito", ele disse, jogando quinhentos dólares sobre a mesa e saindo.

"Boa viagem", minha mãe disse, dando outro grande gole no vinho.

"Eu não estou mais com fome e eu tive um longo dia", eu menti me levantando. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu passaria o resto da noite, próxima a aquela vadia. Eu estava saindo enquanto ainda tivesse a chance.

"Bella!" Renee me chamou enquanto eu saía do restaurante.

"O quê?" Perguntei irritada. Eu só queria que esta noite acabasse.

"Phil e eu vamos ter um bebê," ela anunciou em uma voz severa.

"O quê?"

Apenas quando eu pensei que ela não poderia me chocar mais...

"Eu tenho tentado te dizer. Você se recusou a atender seu telefone."

"De quanto tempo?"

"Seis semanas", ela me disse, segurando seu estômago. "Eu não estou ficando mais jovem", acrescentou.

Ela iria ter um bebê para provar a si mesma que não era velha? Eu senti pena pela criança.

"Espero que tudo corra bem", eu disse sem emoção. "Me ligue ou tanto faz, quando nascer", eu disse, recuando lentamente para ir embora.

"Sim", ela sorriu amplamente. "É bom ter uma segunda chance. Você sabe? Para fazer o certo e não cometer tantos erros desta vez."

Será que eu ouvi corretamente?

"O quê?" Perguntei lentamente. "O que você quer dizer com'fazer o certo' ou 'não cometer erros'?"

"É só que... a relação entre nós não é realmente ideal."

"Então... você está me substituindo, na esperança de que o segundo filho se saia melhor?"

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Só que... talvez este terá mais a minha velocidade."

"Eu não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo," Eu me aproximei. "Você não pode programar seus filhos a fazer o que quiser", eu disse a ela. "No caso de você ainda não ter percebido isso", eu apontei para mim mesma, "Não funciona."

Esta mulher tinha arruinado minha infância. Agora, ela queria sujeitar outra criança inocente a seu comportamento cruel. Eu estava com medo de como isso iria ser.

"Ah, dá um tempo. Não é tudo sobre você", ela respondeu asperamente. "Eu lhe dei todas as oportunidades possíveis. Treinos de esporte, aulas de dança, aulas de idiomas, tutores, personal trainers, aulas de violino... Inferno, eu consegui para você um contrato de modelo quando tinha doze anos," ela cuspiu. "Você jogou fora _repetidamente todas as_ oportunidades que eu te dei."

"Eu não pedi nada disso!" Eu respondi. "Você forçou toda essa merda em mim... tentando me moldar em sua imagem, seu fodido prodígio ideal... sua maldita _'campeã'._ Você nunca gostou de como eu aparentava ou agia quando eu estava apenas tentando ser eu," eu me engasguei, tirando minha peruca e soltando o meu cabelo. "Você nunca fez, e agora eu realmente não sei quem _eu_ sou. Mas adivinha?" Eu disse indo embora. "Este é o preço de ter sido criada por você", eu terminei, indo embora.

"Espero que este seja mais grato!" Ela gritou atrás de mim antes de eu ouvir o som de sua limusine afastando.

Peguei o iPod da minha bolsa e comecei a andar. Eu precisava relaxar um pouco. Eu não prestei atenção no meu telefone tocando ou nos meus pés doendo. Eu só ouvia a música e andava. Eventualmente, a minha lista de reprodução terminou e os meus pés doloridos obtiveram o melhor de mim. Então, eu entrei no primeiro prédio que encontrei, uma Starbucks. Ótimo.

Sentei-me na mesa próxima, contente de chafurdar na miséria até que me sentir bem para chamar um táxi.

"Senhorita?" Uma barista caminhou até minha mesa, "Estas mesas são para os clientes", ela disse.

"Tudo bem", eu gemi, jogando uma nota de cem dólares sobre a mesa. "Você vai me deixar em paz agora?"

Ela pegou o dinheiro e deixou minha mesa. Então, eu acho que foi um sim.

Eu tinha expectativas tão altas para a minha noite... o meu final de semana. E tudo isso foi a merda em questão de minutos. De repente, senti minha visão começar a borrar antes que eu sentisse uma lágrima correr pelo meu rosto.

Foda-se. Agora, eu estava chorando. Eu não fazia isso há _anos._ Se eu procurasse no meu cérebro, o que eu não tinha vontade de fazer, eu provavelmente encontraria que a razão para minhas últimas lágrimas fora outra situação envolvendo meus pais.

Chegou a um ponto em que eu estava chorando incontrolavelmente. As pessoas começaram a apontar e olhar. Algumas foram embora, provavelmente porque se sentiram desconfortáveis. Eu não dava a mínima.

"Senhora, você está deixando os clientes desconfortáveis", a mesma barista voltou para a mesa.

"Desculpe", eu me desculpei, desta vez colocando duzentos dólares sobre a mesa. "Bebidas por minha conta", eu anunciei a todos, enquanto ela se afastava novamente com o meu dinheiro.

Eu coloquei minha cabeça em minhas mãos, continuando com meus soluços. Por que mesmo eu estava chorando? Não era a primeira vez que isso tinha acontecido.

"Bella", eu ouvi uma voz familiar chamar meu nome antes de eu sentir um toque no meu ombro que enviou um choque pelo meu corpo.

"Edward?" Eu perguntei, sem olhar para o rosto dele. Não me pergunte como eu sabia que era ele. Eu apenas sabia.

"Sim", ele confirmou, puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se à minha frente. "Você está bem?"

"Uh huh," eu balancei a cabeça por trás de minhas mãos enquanto virava meu corpo para ficar de frente a janela. Eu não gostava quando as pessoas que eu conhecia me vissem chorar. Fazia me sentir fraca.

"Mentirosa", ele me chamou. "Você está chorando no meio de uma Starbucks."

"E daí?" Eu balancei a cabeça, enxugando os olhos.

"Você definitivamente não está bem", ressaltou ele, esfregando minhas costas. "O que há de errado? Por que você está chorando?"

"Estou apenas tendo um dia ruim, isso é tudo," expliquei, dando uma breve versão do que havia acontecido. Eu não mencionei que minha mãe estava planejando me substituir, porque eu era uma decepção para ela ou que eu não valia o tempo do meu pai.

"Eu sinto muito," ele sussurrou, ainda acariciando minhas costas enquanto meu estômago roncou. "Você já comeu?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu deveria ter comido", eu murmurei, esfregando meu estômago.

"Huh?"

"Nada," menti. Eu não tinha vontade de compartilhar a minha história de vida.

"Você deve comer alguma coisa," ele aconselhou, puxando meu cabelo longe do meu rosto.

"Oi!" A barista veio à minha mesa novamente. Eu não estava dando mais dinheiro a ela. "Meu nome é Amber," ouvi ela se apresentar. Eu olhei no reflexo do vidro da janela para vê-la lançando seu cabelo e apertando a mão de Edward. Será que ela estava flertando com ele? "Bem-vindo ao Starbucks. Há algo que eu possa fazer por você, _senhor?"_ perguntou ela, enfatizando a palavra senhor.

Mas que diabos?

"Você tem que estar BRINCANDO COMIGO, PORRA!" Eu gritei. "Eu estive chorando pela última hora e meia e você não pegou _a_ porra do _meu_ pedido", eu cuspi para _Amber._ "Você não acha que a menina chorando poderia querer um cappuccino ou uma fatia de cheesecake?" Eu comecei o meu discurso. "Além disso, aqui é a STARBUCKS! Você não pega a porra dos pedidos dos clientes EM SUA MESA!" terminei.

"Eu estava apenas sendo simpática", Âmber xingou antes de dar meia volta.

"B-Bella," Edward gaguejou. Isso me lembrou de como ele tentou me acalmar quando fiquei frustrada com um problema difícil de matemática. "Está tudo bem. Acalme-se."

"Sinto muito", eu me desculpei, ainda olhando para o vidro. "Ela foi rude comigo mais cedo," eu disse a ele, enxugando os olhos com um guardanapo.

"Todos nós temos nossos dias fora de si", ele confortou, agarrando o meu casaco. "Vamos lá", ele insistiu. "Nós estamos indo."

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei, colocando meus braços pelas mangas.

"Porque parece que Amber quer matá-la e todos os outros clientes olham com medo para você", ele me informou.

"Eu acho," eu dei de ombros e sai pela porta.

Edward me seguiu para fora, quando os faróis de um carro brilharam em seu rosto. Foi então que eu realmente o vi. Ele não tinha nenhum gel em seu cabelo, e estava com barba por fazer de alguns dias em sua mandíbula. Ele também estava sem seus óculos. Ele não estava vestindo sua roupa normal de nerd, também. Ele usava calça esportiva e uma camiseta branca.

Droga...

Suas maçãs do rosto sempre foram... perfeitas? Você pode cortar um diamantes sobre elas, o mesmo com a mandíbula.

Eu sempre soube que Edward era bonitinho. Mas... droga.

Ele era totalmente quente!

"Uau", eu sussurrei. Eu esperava que ele não tivesse ouvido.

Ele olhou em minha direção e apertou os olhos para que ele pudesse me ver melhor. Eu acho que ele não estava nem usando lentes de contatos. Naquele momento, eu vi o Edward nerd e desajeitado que eu conhecia e gostava.

"Para onde?" Ele perguntou, olhando para mim.

"Sem pistas", eu disse a ele quando começamos a andar.

Mas o fato de que eu estava indo para qualquer lugar com ele me fez sentir melhor.

**EDWARD**

Convenci Bella a pegar suas coisas e me seguir para fora. Honestamente, eu estava com medo do que teria acontecido se ela tivesse ficado. Além disso, eu queria ajudá-la.

"Mais uma vez, sinto muito," ela se desculpou, enxugando os olhos com a manga de seu casaco. "Eu normalmente não sou tão... instável", ela me disse em voz baixa.

"Está tudo bem," desculpei ela. "Todos nós já tivemos o nosso tempo chorando em público", eu disse e automaticamente e desejei não ter feito isso. Eu tive um breve flashback da Tanya me rejeitando... no estacionamento... durante a minha festa de formatura... com um anel de noivado no meu bolso.

"Você está bem?" Ela parou de andar para perguntar, parecendo preocupada.

"Sim", eu balancei a cabeça, jogando longe a memória. "Não deveria ser eu perguntando isso a você?"

Ela encolheu os ombros quando seu telefone tocou. "Ah... foda-se", ela sussurrou, jogando o telefone de volta na bolsa. Acho que quem quer que tenha ligado, era o responsável por ela estar chateada. Olhei para a sua roupa. Ela estava bem vestida e tinha o cabelo solto. Eu levei um momento para apreciar seus cabelos castanhos e vermelhos. Era raro ela não usar uma peruca.

Talvez ela estivesse em um encontro?

"Era o seu namorado?" Perguntei, morrendo por informações. Eu não sei por que eu queria tanto saber o que estava errado. Eu só queria fazê-la feliz novamente. Ela não se parecia com a vBella quando estava triste.

"Pssh", ela riu um pouco, "Eu não tenho namorado", ela proclamou, tremendo de nojo. Pelo menos ela riu.

Por que ela não tinha um namorado? Ela era bonita... e engraçada... e legal... e não estava fora do meu pensamento de que ela teria um namorado.

"Bem..." comecei quando o estômago de Bella rosnou de novo... alto. As pessoas que estavam andando em torno de nós até ouviram.

"Uau," ela corou, uma cor rosa claro. Eu nunca tinha visto ela corar antes. Foi bom. "Estou envergonhada", ela sussurrou, esfregando seu estômago com uma mão e com a outra ela encostou em seu rosto.

Eu tinha esquecido que precisávamos de comida.

"O que você quer para o jantar?" Perguntei, apontando para um restaurante chinês, um restaurante de asinhas de búfalo* e um McDonald's.

_*Asinhas de búfalo: são asas de frango normalmente fritas, cobertas por vinagre a base de molho picante, pimenta caiena e manteiga._

"McDonald's", ela decidiu antes de atravessar a rua. "É uma aposta segura."

Eu deixei ir o fato de que ela não usou a faixa de pedestres e a segui. Os funcionários estavam varrendo o chão quando chegamos lá dentro.

"Vocês podem pedir, mas o interior está fechado", disse um homem por trás do caixa. Eu não tinha certeza se eu estava vendo coisas, mas eu pensei que ele estava olhando o peito dela... _realmente _olhando. Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava descaradamente cobiçando-a assim, mesmo que ela tivesse um peito _muito_ bom de se olhar.

"Hey!" Bella estalou os dedos, fechando o casaco. Depois de ganhar a sua atenção, nós lhe demos nossos pedidos e ele correu para a parte de trás para fazê-los. "Pervertido", ela sussurrou quando ele saiu.

Bella não notou, mas três outros caras da parte de trás espiaram para olhar para ela também. Eu imediatamente me senti invisível. Olhei para ela novamente. Ela realmente estava bonita. Provavelmente era óbvio que uma menina como ela não estaria com um cara como eu, a menos que eles fossem amigos de qualquer maneira.

Pegamos nossa refeição e Bella pegou o telefone para ligar para Victoria.

"Merda", ela bateu o pé. "Ela não está atendendo... provavelmente está fazendo sexo selvagem com seu encontro", ela fervilhou, tomando um gole do seu shake de chocolate. "Eu vou ter que chamar um táxi", ela disse, sentada em um banco em frente ao McDonald's. "Obrigada por cuidar de mim", ela sorriu, segurando o saco dela do McDonald's como prova.

Será que ela realmente achava que eu iria deixá-la sentada do lado de fora em um banco frio e esperando por um táxi... durante a noite? Nunca. Mesmo que ela não fosse minha amiga, eu nunca teria deixado uma mulher sozinha em um momento como este. Minha mãe teria me matado.

"Não", eu insisti, puxando-a para ficar ao meu lado. "Você pode esperar o seu táxi no meu apartamento", sugeri.

"Está tudo bem", ela me dispensou. "Eu vou ficar bem. Você não tem de assumir a responsabilidade por mim."

"Eu quero," admiti. "Eu não vou deixar minha amiga sozinha em um banco, às onze horas da noite," eu comecei. "Se você for sequestrada, eu me sentirei culpado", eu brinquei novamente. Ela riu, de verdade.

_"Essa_ piada foi engraçada", ela riu e me seguiu até em casa.

"Estou com tanta fome", ela arrastou para fora, colocando as sacolas na minha mesa da cozinha.

"Eu poderia dizer," provoquei, me referindo quando seu estômago roncou. "Eu não sabia que alguém tão pequeno poderia fazer um grande barulho."

"Eh", ela se queixou, me mostrando o dedo antes de seu telefone tocar... de novo. "Ugh," ela bufou com a boca cheia de Big Mac.

"Quem continua te ligando?" Eu perguntei.

Ela olhou para o telefone, revirando os olhos. "Desculpe-me", ela falou, atendendo o telefone. "Olá, Charlie", ela falou monotonamente. "Bem... aja como um pai e eu vou chamá-lo assim... Você acha que estou com raiva? O que lhe deu _essa_ impressão? Sério? Que porra você acha que aconteceu depois que você saiu? Ugh... Yeah, eu sei. Você está ocupado. Agora, estou ocupada... ignorando você... Você sabe o que quero dizer... Eu te odeio até nova ordem!" Ela levantou a voz antes de desligar.

"Era o seu pai?" Eu perguntei.

"Mhmm", ela acenou com a cabeça. Ela encarou sua comida por um longo período antes de empurrá-la de lado. Ela quase não comeu nada. "Ocupado... negligente... idiota," ela murmurou, bebendo seu milkshake.

"É por isso que você está chateada?" Questionei, arrastando minha cadeira para mais perto. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com o seu pai?"

"É o que não aconteceu com ele. É o que nunca acontece com ele", ela elaborou, mordendo uma batata frita.

Pelo menos ela estava se abrindo. Isso era um começo. Espero que ela me conte um pouco mais.

"Do que você está falando?" perguntei, genuinamente perplexo com a resposta dela. Como alguém poderia fazer algo e não fazer alguma coisa ao mesmo tempo?

"Edward," ela riu "Se você quer que eu discuta minha vida familiar, eu vou precisar de álcool", ela suspirou, indo para a geladeira. "Você se importa?" Ela perguntou, segurando uma garrafa de vodka.

"Claro."

Ela derramou seu milkshake em um copo e acrescentou vodka antes de misturar.

"Como é sua família...?" Ela começou antes de tropeçar na cozinha e derramar sua bebida no vestido, pés e chão. "PORRA!"

Porra era claramente seu palavrão preferido.

"Desculpe", ela se desculpou pegando um pano e limpando a bagunça do chão. "Merda, meu vestido", ela fez beicinho.

"Está tudo bem," eu disse a ela, caminhando de volta para o meu quarto. Peguei uma camiseta limpa e voltei. "Aqui está," entreguei a ela. "Vai ficar mais parecido com um vestido em você de qualquer jeito, porque eu sou muito alto," eu argumentei.

Quando ela foi para o banheiro para se trocar, eu fiz outro milkshake. Ainda tinha um monte de doces que eu tinha comprado quando eu havia ido até a loja para me preparar para quando ela veio da primeira vez. Ainda acrescentei mais vodka.

Ela voltou com uma peruca loira com um corte desgrenhado. Por que ela usava isso?

"Obrigada", ela sorriu quando lhe entreguei a bebida. "De volta aos negócios", ela disse, sentando-se de volta. Minha camisa ficou pouco acima dos seus joelhos. Meio que afogava ela. Era um pouco engraçado. "Como é a sua família?"

"Eles são ótimos", eu respondi.

"Elabore", ordenou. "Eu não estou tonta o suficiente para falar sobre a minha ainda", acrescentou, tomando um longo gole de sua bebida. "Mmmm... isso é bom."

"Ok," eu comecei, pensando em uma maneira de resumir minha família. "Meus pais são Carlisle e Esme. Eles são pais maravilhosos... do tipo coruja. Eu nunca quis qualquer coisa quando criança," sorri ao pensar neles. "Eu tenho um irmão mais velho, Emmett. Ele é como uma montanha... mas é basicamente um garoto grande. Nunca vi alguém ter mais diversão na Disneylândia do que ele", eu ri pensando em quando ele perseguiu Mickey Mouse em todo o parque, exigindo-lhe beijar Minnie em uma foto. Ele foi suspenso por três anos. "O bom é que ele tem Rose, sua namorada. Ela o mantém sob controle. Eles provavelmente vão se casar em breve", acrescentei. "Eu tenho uma irmã mais nova, Alice. Ela é uma princesa fada... tem um monte de energia. Ela vai ser a primeira a te dizer qualquer coisa. Ela é pequena... realmente muito pequena. Ela adora fazer compras," eu ri. "Ela é casada com Jasper. Eles estão juntos desde o colegial." Elaborei, pensando em outra coisa para acrescentar. "Oh," eu me dei um tapa por esquecer, "Eu tenho duas sobrinhas, Alexia e Megan. Alexia é filha de Alice e Jasper. Megan é filha de Emmett e Rose," Eu ri. "Elas são adoráveis."

"Sua família parece ser fofa," Bella assentiu, comendo mais um pedaço de seu Big Mac.

"Eles são fantásticos," eu concordei. "É por isso que é difícil não falar com eles."

"Por que você não está falando com eles?" Ela perguntou, tomando um gole de sua bebida.

"Eu estive passando por um momento difícil" confessei, pensando em tudo que aconteceu recentemente. "É difícil falar com eles quando tudo que eu ouço é pena", eu suspirei.

Onde estava a vodka?

"Pelo menos a sua família dá a fodida importância", ela deu de ombros. "Minha mãe só dá a mínima para ela mesma. Eu não poderia dizer se o meu pai se importa ou não, porque eu só o vejo uma vez por ano, se eu tiver sorte."

"Uau" eu respondi, servindo-me um copo de álcool. "Isso deve ser difícil para o casamento deles."

Por alguma razão, Bella achava que isso era hilariante e começou a entrar em erupção de riso. "Casamento..." ela parou de rir. "Eles se divorciaram quando eu tinha dois anos. Eu não me lembro deles sendo casados" ela confidenciou antes de tomar o resto do milkshake. "Traga a garrafa", ela ordenou, batendo seu copo.

"Vamos lá", argumentei, tomando uma dose de vodka, "Tenho certeza que eles se importam."

"Não" ela respondeu, tomando uma dose rapidamente "Eles não o fazem."

"Você só está chateada."

"Não é isso", ela riu, colocando batatas fritas em sua boca.

"Eu acho que é" disse a ela. "É impossível para um pai não amar seu filho."

"Você gostaria de pensar isso" ela balançou a cabeça, olhando para a vodka em seu copo antes de tomá-la em um gole. Houve um período de vinte segundo de nós olhando um para o outro e não dizendo nada. Teria me sentido estranho com outra pessoa. Mas esse silêncio era confortável. "Minha mãe vai ter outro bebê" ela sussurrou, antes de quebrar o contato visual comigo.

"É por isso que você está chateada?" Perguntei, sentindo que eu estava chegando perto.

"Sim... não... talvez" ela mudou as respostas. "É parte de uma... infinidade de outros problemas."

"Por que você está chateada que sua mãe está tendo um bebê?" Eu perguntei. A maioria das pessoas teria visto um bebê como uma bênção.

"Porque é a forma oficial da minha mãe de me dizer...", ela começou antes de tomar o que parecia ser uma dose dupla, "que eu não sou boa o suficiente."

"Eu tenho certeza que ela não quis dizer isso" eu esfregava suas costas, pensando em quando minha mãe me disse que eu iria ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha. "Quero dizer... eu entendo que isso vai ser difícil já que você é filha única..."

"Ela disse isso" ela me interrompeu, levantando a sobrancelha.

Huh? Ela não quis dizer que ela realmente disse isso. Ela quis?

"Ela não fez..."

"Sim", ela suspirou. "Meu pai é muito ocupado. Eu só o vejo em média de uma vez por ano. Ele me ligou esta semana para dizer que estava passando o fim de semana," ela começou, enchendo a boca com a última de suas batatas fritas. "Eu estava tão animada. Eu planejei para irmos a uma feira ao ar livre amanhã no centro da cidade", ela revirou os olhos e continuou. "De qualquer forma, eu me vesti e fui ao seu encontro. Estava indo bem. Ele me deu um presente top de linha, como de costume", ela agitou as mãos em uma forma blasé "Então, minha mãe aparece e todo o inferno saiu" a história parou. "Meus pais não podem ficar dois minutos juntos sem agredir verbalmente um o outro. Minha mãe briga comigo por ter problemas com a minha aula de Cálculo II. Então, meu pai teve que ir embora. Coisa de trabalho, como sempre," ela sussurrou. "Eu decidi sair, enquanto eu ainda podia. Enquanto eu estava indo embora, ela me disse que estava grávida", ela olhou para a comida.

"Ela querer que você se saia bem não é..."

"Não, Edward," ela balançou a cabeça. "Ela então me disse que estava pensando em não cometer tantos erros... desta vez... e ela esperava que esta criança fosse mais na 'sua velocidade'", ela acrescentou, choramingando. "Quando eu a confrontei sobre isso, ela listou todas as 'oportunidades' que ela já tinha forçado na minha garganta como uma oportunidade que eu desperdicei. Ela terminou seu discurso, dizendo-me que esperava que o próximo fosse mais grato."

Sentei-me em silêncio, atordoado, pensando no que eu tinha acabado de ouvir. Eu não podia acreditar que uma mulher como aquela iria poderia ser chamada de mãe. Que mãe diria isso para os seus filhos? Ninguém merecia isso.

"Bella," eu comecei, esfregando seu estômago.

"Você sabe... eu sou um pouco sem filtro... até estranha... e eu vou até admitir ser um pouco arrogante, às vezes", ela fervia. "Mas eu nunca pensei que eu era dispensável", ela acrescentou quando seu lábio começou a tremer. "Eu me sinto tão descartada", ela chorou em suas mãos.

"Por favor, não chore" eu implorei, abraçando-a. "Você não é dispensável", a consolei.

"Com certeza parece desse jeito", ela fungou quando eu coloquei meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Se alguém é dispensável, esse sou eu" eu disse a ela, esfregando seu ombro.

"Não, você não é" argumentou. "Você tem uma família que te ama. Posso dizer pelo modo como você fala sobre eles. Eles nunca trocariam você por um modelo novo e melhor," ela franziu o rosto. "Eu passei minha vida inteira tentando fazer o que ela queria. Quando eu cresci e adquiri um cérebro próprio, ela decidiu que eu não valho a pena e seguiu em frente."

"Isso não faz de você dispensável. Faz de sua mãe uma puta," argumentei.

"Edward Cullen?" Ela questionou com um sorriso. "Você acabou de falar um palavrão?"

"Eu falo quando a ocasião pede," confessei.

"Por que você acha se acha dispensável?" Ela perguntou.

Ela tinha sido tão aberta comigo; Eu decidi compartilhar também. Eu sabia que ela não iria me julgar.

"Minha namorada, Tanya, me deixou," eu revelei. "Eu ainda estou um pouco magoado com isso."

"Droga", ela balançou a cabeça, me pondo uma dose. "Beba!"

"Mas..."

"Nada de mas," ela interrompeu. "Estou começando a sentir a vodka. Eu não vou ficar bêbada sozinha."

"Tudo bem", eu desisti, tomando outra dose. Essa era a última da garrafa. Então, peguei uma garrafa meio vazia de Patron.

"Legal," ela cumprimentou enquanto eu colocava uma dose para cada um de nós. "Eu sinto muito por você ter tido o seu coração partido."

"É... o que é, eu acho," eu suspirei. "Eu só... nunca achei que fosse acontecer."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu conheço Tanya desde que estávamos nas fraldas. Nossos pais são amigos de faculdade," eu comecei. "Eu só me lembro dela ser sempre tão bonita e um pouco sincera. Mas eu gostava. Eu sou tão quieto que valorizo alguém que fala o que tem na mente," eu revelei para vê-la me derramando outra dose. "Mesmo quando éramos crianças, as pessoas sempre questionaram por que nós éramos amigos. Eu tive uma queda por ela há cerca de seis anos antes de juntar a coragem na sétima série para convidá-la para sair," sorri um pouco.

"Aw...", ela murmurou, enxugando o suor da testa. Sua peruca parecia torta. "Isho é tãaaao fooooofo."

"Eu fiquei tão feliz quando ela aceitou ser minha namorada. Senti-me tão sortudo. Ela poderia ter tido qualquer cara que ela queria e de alguma forma ela queria o nerd em mim. Fiz tudo para fazê-la feliz. Eu gostava de vê-la sorrir ," eu acrescentei, tomando outra dose. " O Ensino Médio foi o pior... valentões... e cuecões... e cabeça no vaso. A escola foi ótima para Tanya e suas irmãs, no entanto. Eram todas lindas e populares. Mas eu... era o inferno. Nos formamos e fomos para diferentes faculdades. Talvez por isso estivemos juntos por oito anos ."

"Ah... droga", ela estalou os dedos. "Isho é maix do que o lixo de relaxãooo dos meus paish", ela balançou a cabeça. Começava a soar um pouco bêbada.

"Eu ia propor. Eu tinha o anel no meu bolso e tudo mais."

"Isho é tããooo fodido" ela serviu-me uma dose quádrupla. "Beba, cara" ela ordenou. Eu cumpri.

Sim. Eu estava bêbado agora.

"É issoooo aí!" Eu concordei. "Ela me largou... em um estacionamento... na minha festa de formatura... sozinho... com um anel de noivado de cinco quilates no meu bolso. Agora, ela está namorando um garoto de fraternidade que provavelmente faz especialização em academia."

"Que putcha!" ela gritou, levantando-se... então caindo.

"Heeeey" Eu cambaleava, pegando-a. "Não a chame de putcha."

"Não", ela balançou a cabeça: "Ela é uma putcha. Ela terminou com você durante a sua feshta _de aniversário!"_

"Festa de formatura."

"Ainda é ruim."

"Ela não é uma..."

"Sim, ela é!" ela argumentou. "Se a minha mãe é uma putcha, Tanya é uma putcha."

Sua mãe era uma puta. Então, deixei que ela tivesse isso.

"Tanya... aquela ingrata ... PUUUTÁÁ... pode... chuparmeupau!" ela correu.

"Ok" eu acenei em sinal de rendição, "Sem mais álcool."

"Eu concordo", ela balançou a cabeça enquanto eu coloquei sua peruca no lugar. "Hey," ela advertiu, ajeitando o cabelo, "Não toque na peruca."

"Tanto faz," eu disse, andando pelo corredor. "Estou cansado."

"Eu também", ela me seguiu.

Foi então que eu lembrei que eu não tinha colocado os lençóis na cama do quarto de hóspede. Eu nunca tive convidados, por isso eu nunca me preocupei em fazê-lo.

"Eu preciso colocar o lençol na outra cama."

"Nuh uh..." ela balançou a cabeça, seu corpo balançando e inclinando-se no batente da porta, "Muito cansada... dividir" ela sussurrou, caminhando para o meu quarto e tentando saltar em cima da cama. Era muito alta e ela era baixa. Ela estava tendo um momento difícil. "Ajuda!" ela gemeu, pulando.

Fui até lá e a ajudei se levantar. Ela se aconchegou em um travesseiro e bocejou. Ela parecia tão calma... como se ela pertencesse ali. Fui até o armário para pegar um pacote de cobertores para fazer minha cama no chão.

"Nuh uh", ela se levantou e cambaleou um pouco, "Dividir."

"Está tudo bem", eu disse, agarrando um travesseiro.

"Não", ela cruzou os braços. "Sua cama... cama grande... dividir," ela ordenou, batendo o lado ao lado dela.

"Se você tem certeza", eu disse deitando na cama ao lado dela. Minha cama era grande o suficiente para que nós dois tivéssemos mais do que espaço suficiente. Não iríamos dormir em cima um do outro.

"Mhmm", ela suspirou antes de jogar a peruca no chão. O cheiro de morangos encheu meu nariz.

"Seu cabelo cheira bem", eu bocejei, puxando as cobertas sobre nós.

"Obrigada", ela se aconchegou debaixo das cobertas. "Não toque", ela bocejou. "Não tente nada."

"Não tente **você** alguma coisa" retruquei antes dela bater no meu braço.

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Vader", ela sussurrou.

"Nunca."

A última coisa que eu lembrava era dela rindo e balançando a cabeça.

* * *

**A Renée é um nojo! Eu sei... e isso não é nada do que ela ainda vai aprontar. O Charlie não é tão mal, mas é tão negligente quanto, e isso se reflete no que a Bella é hoje. Ela foi muito magoada pelos pais, por uma mãe que queria que ela fosse perfeita e um pai que quase nunca estava lá. Edward sem todo seu estilo nerd chamou mais atenção da Bella =P**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Vocês são incríveis :D E continuem comentando, por favor  
**

**Beijos e até semana que vem!**

**xx**


	5. Capítulo 5

**EMOTIONAL WARFARE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** completerandomness12**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **O nerd Edward Cullen é abandonado pela sua namorada da escola... sozinho... em um estacionamento... com um anel de noivado em seu bolso. Para evitar parecer patético na celebração de Ano Novo dos seus pais, ele pede a ajuda de sua linda e misteriosa amiga, Bella, para que se passe por sua namorada.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_(Traduzido por Ingrid Andrade)_

**EDWARD**

O sol brilhando pela janela me forçou a abrir os olhos. Minhas mãos imediatamente se moveram para criar um escudo contra a luz para proteger meu cérebro. Eu estava realmente de ressaca. Eu olhei para baixo, encontrando meus braços abraçados ao redor de Bella e ela estava aninhada contra meu peito. Isso dava uma boa sensação. Seu nariz se enrugou e eu cheirei minha axila, descobrindo que eu estava fedendo. Para ser honesto, eu nem tinha certeza se tinha tomado banho ontem ou não. Eu me separei dela e fui ao banheiro para tomar um banho.

Peguei outro par de pijamas para vestir e pulei no chuveiro. Eu precisava usar hoje para ficar atualizado em meus estudos. Eu tinha ficado relaxado nos últimos dias. Enquanto eu estava lavando meu cabelo, eu ouvi a porta do banheiro abrir.

"Oh, Deus..." Bella disse baixo antes de eu ouvir o som dela vomitando no banheiro.

"Bella?" Eu perguntei, colocando minha cabeça para fora da cortina. "Você está bem?"

"Estou bem," Ela me dispensou. "Volte ao seu…" Ela começou antes de vomitar novamente. "Estou tão…" ela se sufocou de novo. "Vai se foder, Ronald McDonald!"

Isso continuou por outros cinco minutos ou mais antes de ela parar de vomitar. Ela me entregou uma toalha e saiu para deixar eu me vestir. Depois que eu estava pronto, eu liberei o banheiro para ela e fui limpar a cozinha. Esforcei-me para jogar a comida e as garrafas que esvaziamos ontem à noite fora. Levou o dobro de tempo para limpar porque eu continuava sentando. Esta ressaca era horrível. Enquanto eu terminava de limpar, o telefone de Bella tocou, fazendo minha cabeça latejar ainda mais.

Droga.

Eu fui até o banheiro para dizer a Bella que ela tinha uma ligação. Eu ia bater na porta assim que ela começou a cantar _When I Ruled the World_ do Coldplay.

Ela soava como uma princesa da Disney. Eu a ouvi cantar do lado de fora da porta até que seu telefone parou de tocar. Agora que pensei sobre isso, ela provavelmente teria ignorado a ligação de qualquer forma. Então, fui assistir TV na sala de estar. Eu peguei o finalzinho da maratona de _House_.

"Isso!" Bella suspirou, andando em uma das minhas camisetas e pegou seu vestido para colocá-lo na máquina de lavar. "Sinto-me tão limpa. Eu cheirava a vodca."

"Você canta como uma princesa da Disney," Eu lhe disse enquanto ia para a cozinhar fazer um lanche.

"Eca," Ela tremeu violentamente, sentando e revirando os olhos.

"O que tem de 'eca' nisso?"

"Os filmes da Disney distorcem e arruínam demais as percepções e expectativas de amor das garotinhas," Ela brincou antes de pegar o controle remoto.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, estarrecido. Eu nunca tinha ouvido uma mulher xingar um filme de princesa da Disney.

"É verdade," Ela balançou sua cabeça, aconchegando seus pés sob ela no estilo indiano. "Eu tive uma tese publicada sobre isso quando eu estava no ensino médio. Eu chamei ela de _Complexo de Cinderela_."

"E como essa tese é?" Perguntei, pegando o controle remoto dela.

"Uma garota linda... pouco inteligente... sempre corre algum risco, portanto colocando a si mesma e/ou seus entes amados em perigo só para conseguir um homem, então, quando o plano vai à merda, ela senta novamente e espera o homem salvá-la."

"Elas não são todas assim," Eu argumentei, pausando a TV.

"Sim, elas são," Ela sorriu, arqueando sua sobrancelha. "Teste-me."

"_Cinderela_?"

"Aquele saco de pancadas emocional?" Ela perguntou. "Por que ela não procurou pelo Príncipe Encantado quando ela soube que ele estava procurando pela mulher que servia o sapato? Além disso, que idiota vai a um baile em sapatos de cristal?"

"_A Pequena Sereia_?"

"Oh," Ela ponderou, batendo em seu queixo. "Você quer dizer Ariel? A idiota que vendeu sua alma para uma bruxa dos mares por uma chance com um homem que ela encontrou por um grande total de trinta segundos?" Ela sorriu, balançando sua cabeça.

"Não acredito nisso," Eu proclamei, pasmo ao seu cinismo. "_A Bela e a Fera_?"

"Você pode chamar isso também de _A Lenda da Síndrome de Estocolmo_," Ela riu da expressão. "O subtexto inteiro da história original é preparar jovens garotas para conseguir casamentos, de qualquer jeito," Ela descartou.

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo.

"_Branca de Neve_?"

"Duas mulheres lutando sobre quem é a mais bonita?" Ela perguntou em resposta. "Não vamos começar em quão fútil ela é," Ela revirou seus olhos. "Seu único poder verdadeiro é a beleza," Ela riu. "Ela não é nada além de uma criada para aqueles anões," Ela listou em seu dedo. "Quando ela morreu... eles a colocaram num caixão de vidro," Acentuou. "Eeh... vamos colocar a garota morta num caixão de vidro, então podemos olhá-la mesmo que ela esteja morta, porque ela é _tão_ linda," Disse com uma voz de criança. "Tecnicamente, aquele príncipe sofria de necrofilia... bizarro," Ela meneou suas sobrancelhas. "Sério? Você beijaria uma pessoa morta?"

"Qual é!" Levantei minhas mãos. Alice estaria tendo um derrame se ouvisse essa conversa. Tinha que ter uma que eu pudesse usar para mudar sua mente. Nós sentamos lá, ela levantando uma sobrancelha em vitória enquanto eu pensava. Então, eu encontrei uma.

"_Mulan_," Eu afirmei, cruzando meus braços em vitória. "Ela salvou a China."

"Não conta," Ela sorriu para minha frustração.

"Como ela não conta?" Eu perguntei, ficando um pouco frustrado.

"Ela não é uma princesa da Disney."

"É sim!" Eu argumentei. "Ela teve seu próprio filme e tudo."

"Ela é uma _heroína_... não uma princesa. Mulan não é de sangue real como as outras," Ela apontou. "Isso não importa, de qualquer forma. Ela pensa em um plano brilhante pra caralho causando aquela avalanche. Ela salvou a vida do General... sendo apunhalada no processo," Ela vocifera. "Como eles a recompensaram?" Ela perguntou, cruzando seus braços. "Eles a deixaram… nas montanhas nevosas… sozinha… só por ser uma mulher. Que idiota!" Ela bufou. "No entanto, Mulan era meio que feminista. Então, vou dar a ela um pouco de crédito. Além disso, você já a viu em camiseta com as outras princesas? Quando foi a última vez que você viu uma garota indo ao Halloween fantasiada de Mulan?" Ela perguntou.

"Ugh!" Eu corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. "_A Princesa e o Sapo_," eu disse. "Tiana era uma cavadora."

"E as pessoas olhavam-na com superioridade por causa disso," ela contrapôs. "Vamos ser honestos," ela levantou uma sobrancelha, "A seleção musical em _A Princesa e o Sapo_ é vastamente inferior ao dos outros filmes," ela suspirou. "Além disso, Dr. Faciliier é nada além de um Jafar negro. Eles até mesmo são parecidos," ela riu.

"Você é tão..."

"Eu gosto de _O Corcunda de Notre-Dame_, no entanto," ela deu os ombros.

"Então você _é_ normal?" Eu provoquei.

"Eu respeito que todos tenham suas próprias atitudes de merda nesse filme," ela explicou. "Frolo tinha uma música inteira sobre o quanto ele queria foder Esmeralda," ela sorriu. "Você tem que elogiar a Disney por ter coragem," ela riu. "Aquela vadia deixou o Quasimodo pelo cara de boa aparência, no entanto," ela franziu a testa.

"Aí vai seu cinismo," eu apontei a ela.

"Sim," ela brincou, dando tapinhas nos meus ombros. "Você já notou que todas as princesas da Disney da década de noventa tem os mesmos traços faciais... somente um tom de pele diferente?" Ela perguntou. "É como se eles usassem uma estampa."

"Não estou ouvindo a isso!" Cobri meus ouvidos.

"Encare isso, 'Felizes Para Sempre' é besteira."

"Não acredito nisso," eu respondi. "Meus pais vão celebrar seu trigésimo aniversário no Ano Novo. Minha irmã encontrou seu marido quando tinha quatorze anos. Meu irmão está praticamente casado. Há alguém para todos."

"Você já pensou que eles são exceções à regra?" Ela perguntou. "Quero dizer, mais da metade dos casamentos nos dias atuais acabam em divórcio. Você pode pesquisar no Google."

"Sabe," eu ganhei sua atenção, "Algumas pessoas podem chamar você de cínica," eu balancei minha cabeça, estourando um Advil***** e dando goles do copo de água.

_***Advil**__ é um remédio em cápsulas ibuprofeno para dores de cabeça._

"Pessoas ingênuas me chamam de cínica," ela retorquiu. "Pessoas realistas me chamam de verdadeira."

"Por que você é tão contra isso?" Eu perguntei sobre sua visão equivocada.

"Eu simplesmente... sou," ela respondeu revirando os olhos. "Como chegamos neste tópico, de qualquer forma?" Ela perguntou, amarrando seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo.

Eu poderia dizer que este deve ser um assunto sensível para ela. Então, decidi acabar com ele, embora eu não tenha entendido por que alguém tão jovem seria tão estafada. Talvez este fosse um assunto para outro dia.

"Tudo bem," eu cedi, levantando minhas mãos em rendição.

"Sua família parece legal," ela apontou, olhando para as fotos penduradas na minha parede. "Eles parecem que se importam," ela concluiu antes de sentar.

"Eles são bem legais," eu admiti, sorrindo.

"Eu estou com uma ressaca da porra," ela reclamou. "Ai," grunhiu, segurando sua cabeça.

"Então por que você estava cantando?" Perguntei, tentando rir, mas fiquei com medo de que meu cérebro explodiria.

"É minha rotina," ela contraiu seus ombros enquanto o telefone tocava. "Porra," ela atendeu baixinho.

Eu sentei ao lado dela, ouvindo a pessoa do outro lado do telefone gritar com Bella. Eu poderia ter ouvido isso do outro lado da sala. Eu conseguia só imaginar o quão alto era isso nos ouvidos da Bella. Ela parecia estar com dor.

"Vic," Ela era impassível, cobrindo seus olhos, "Estou obviamente bem. Pare de gritar... sabe de uma coisa? Ligue-me quando você não estiver gritando comigo... estou de ressaca... bem, sinto muito por ter ficado bêbada sem você," Ela resmungou, desligando o telefone.

"Victoria?" Eu perguntei, assistindo TV.

"A única," ela riu. "Ela voltou de seu encontro e percebeu que eu não estava lá. Ela pensou que eu tivesse sido sequestrada ou algo assim."

"É quase meio-dia," eu apontei, olhando para o relógio. "Ela acabou de chegar em casa?"

"Espere um minuto..." ela pensou sobre isso, "você está certo. Ela não tem direito."

Eu senti meu estômago grunhir, embora não estivesse nem perto de tão alto quanto quando o estômago de Bella gritou para ela. Fui até a cozinha e peguei os sanduíches que eu tinha feito antes da Bella aparecer.

Virando o canto, eu bati na bolsa de Bella. Caiu uma pilha de pulseiras. Eu fui colocá-las de volta na sua bolsa e dei uma olhada melhor nelas. Depois de olhá-las, era fácil dizer que eram reais. Os metais preciosos e a pedra preciosa... era tudo real. Eram grandes também. Eu não sabia muito de jóias, mas ao estar relacionado com minha mãe e irmã, e ainda namorando Tanya, eu conhecia jóias verdadeiras quando via. Era caro, material top de linha. Eu poderia apostar que elas são importadas. As jóias que eu a vi usar nunca pareceram dessa forma.

"Eu sei que devia comer," ela disse. "Mas estou com medo," ela admitiu, segurando seu estômago.

"Está tudo bem," eu cutuquei seu ombro. "É manteiga de amendoim..."

"Não," ela rapidamente afastou o prato como se estivesse assustada. "Não posso comer isso. Sou mortalmente alérgica a nozes," ela limpou suas mãos nas coxas.

"Oh," eu afastei dela. "Sinto muito."

"Você não sabia," ela deixou de lado. "Foi um gesto gentil, no entanto. Obrigada," ela sorriu. "Eu teria vomitado isso, de qualquer forma," ela disse, pegando duas garrafas de suco de maçã da geladeira.

"Isso deve ser uma droga," eu pensei em todas as coisas boas que tinham nozes. "Nada de Snickers, manteiga de amendoim, pé de moleque..."

"Eu entendi," Ela bateu no meu ombro. "Eu comi uma barra de Payday quando era pequena. Quase morri. Eu fique no hospital por uma semana."

"Você arriscou sua vida por um _Payday_? Você poderia ter, pelo menos, pego Snickers," eu provoquei, fazendo com que ela me descartasse.

"Eu não me lembro o gosto," Ela recordou. "Eu mastiguei aquilo tipo, cinco vezes antes do meu corpo entrar em choque."

"Uau," eu ri. "Meu irmão, Emmett, entraria em depressão se ele se tornasse alérgico a nozes." Meu sorriso se ampliou quando pensei como ele teria provavelmente chorado. Eu poderia usar isso mais tarde.

"Victoria ligou enquanto você estava na cozinha. Ela está vindo me pegar."

"Ok," eu disse um pouco triste. Eu estava aproveitando sua companhia. Mas, eu acho que ela tinha coisas melhores para fazer do que ficar aqui.

"Obrigada por me deixar fica," ela me abraçou de lado. "Esta é a melhor festa do pijama que eu já fui."

"De nada."

Nós assistimos um episódio de _Law & Order: SVU_ enquanto esperamos Victoria aparecer. Bella levantou e entrou no banheiro, e enquanto ela estava lá, eu ouvi uma batida na porta. Eu descobri que devia ser Victoria. Abri a porta e Snooki voou dos braços de Victoria para os meus. Ela começou a lamber meu rosto com seriedade.

"Eu senti sua falta também," Eu esfreguei minha bochecha contra o cachorro antes de colocá-la no chão. Ela correu no apartamento, provavelmente procurando por Bella.

"Ol...á," Victoria sorriu quando eu abri a porta. "Edward... você parece diferente."

"Oh," eu disse sem jeito, penteando meu cabelo com os dedos. "Meu cabelo está sem gel."

"Está legal," ela entrou. "Onde está minha vadia favorita, Bella?" ela perguntou, voltando para onde era a cozinha. Bella estava no telefone... meu telefone.

"Apartamento do Edward," Ela gorjeou no telefone, atendendo. "Você tem uma ligação," ela fez expressão labial, me chamando. "Bella... tenho vinte anos... Mhmm... Sim… Não precisa. Ele está bem aqui," Ela me entregou o telefone. "É seu irmão," ela sussurrou, comendo um punhado de Doritos.

"Hey, Em," eu cumprimentei meu irmão.

"_Edward, __seu viado_!" Ele falou meu nome num tom provocador. "Ela soa gostosa!"

"Ela é…"

"Estava na hora de você colocar outra garota no Expresso Edward," ele provocou.

"Eu acho..."

"Olhe para o meu irmão," ele disse num tom sentimental. "Namorando uma mulher mais jovem? Quente, cara!"

"Emmett..."

"Não posso esperar para contar..."

"Não!" Eu o interrompi. Eu não queria que houvesse um mal entendido.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou, confuso. "Ela não é feia, né?"

"Não," eu ri. Bella era bonita. "Ela é…"

"Edward?" Bella chamou, voltando a cozinha, segurando Snooki. Ela estava vestida. Estava provavelmente indo embora. Eu queria dizer tchau.

"Eu preciso ir," eu disse a ele.

"Eu entendo. Quando uma mulher quer… ela tem que ter isso" ele riu antes de desligar.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e andei até Bella. Ela estava com um vestido rosa de manga, legging rosa, e sapatos de cetim vermelho que tinham diamantes cravejados neles. Sua peruca comprida era metade rosa e metade preta, com as pontas encaracoladas._** (Look: bit . ly / BellaEW5)**_

"Sim?" Eu perguntei, indo encontrá-la.

"Você quer ir à feira ao ar livre conosco hoje?" Ela perguntou timidamente.

"Já que a queridinha do papai nos socorreu?" Victoria adicionou. "Não consigo acreditar que renovei meu controle de natalidade e fiz depilação por nada."

"Isso não iria acontecer de qualquer forma," Bella revirou seus olhos. "Então... está afim?" ela perguntou.

Eu tinha planejado estudar pelo resto do dia. Eu já tinha perdido dois dias. Mas, eu não saía tinha um tempo. Seria legal me divertir. Além do mais, eu poderia passar mais tempo com Bella.

"Tudo bem."

"Ótimo!" Ela sorriu. "Está frio, então coloque roupas quentes."

Eu fui ao meu quarto e fiquei pronto rapidamente. Eu não queria que elas tivessem que esperar muito tempo por mim. Elas me convidaram, afinal. Eu decidi colocar um suéter preto, minha calça jeans favorita, e o Converse All Star que eu tinha usado ontem. Coloquei meus novos óculos e peguei minha nova jaqueta de grife que Alice tinha me dado no Natal do ano passado. Ela jurou que eu precisava dela porque clamou que minha antiga fazia eu me parecer como um vovô.

Uma vez que o carro de Bella só comportava duas pessoas, nós decidimos pegar meu Volvo. Victoria fez a piada clássica sobre o carro de mamãe responsável e estávamos no nosso caminho. Só levamos quinze minutos para chegar lá. Quando chegamos, tivemos que estacionar poucas ruas abaixo e andar até o festival. Parecia que havia milhares de pequenas barracas, com cada uma vendendo algo diferente. Tinha o cheiro de incenso e canela. Bella colocou Snooki na coleira para ter certeza que ela não fugisse.

"Eu vou encontrar algum baseado," Victoria anunciou, saindo.

"Vamos lá," Bella me arrastou pelas barracas. "Vamos ver o que eles tem."

Como qualquer um podia adivinhar, havia um monte de coisas que não poderiam ser encontradas em outras lojas. Bella comprou meio quilo de um chá sem conservantes da Índia. Cheirava a romã. Eu gostei então comprei um pouco também. Em seguida, nós andamos por lá ouvindo os diferentes artistas. Nós podíamos ouvi-los e colocar uma gorjeta em suas jarras depois. Alguns tocavam bateria. Outros tocavam flauta. Este único cara, na verdade, tocava o violão. Ele era incrível.

Eu estava tendo me divertindo. Eu nunca me imaginei em um lugar assim. Mas estava feliz por ter decidido vir.

"Oh, meu Deus!" Eu ouvi Bella gritar enquanto ela corria até uma mesa cheia de jóias.

"Aquelas parecem com as pulseiras que você tem," Eu vi, olhando para o punhado de pulseiras de ouro e prata que estava experimentando.

Por que ela compraria aquelas? Ela tinha uma bolsa cheia delas. Além do mais, as que ela estava usando eram obviamente falsas.

"Na verdade," ela parou, colocando as pulseiras e alguns anéis na bolsa antes de pagá-los, "Elas são chamados de _pulseiras_ de latão ou acrílico," ela sorriu.

Nós andamos por lá outros trinta minutos até que Bella tinha que fazer xixi... novamente.

"Eu sei que tenho uma bexiga pequena," ela leu minha mente, me entregando Snooki antes correr até o banheiro.

Eu explorei a área enquanto ela tinha ido. Não me afastei muito porque eu não queria que ela não soubesse onde eu estava quando voltasse. Eu avistei uma barraca onde vi umaperuca roxa e azul à mostra. Era definitivamente algo que Bella usaria. Snooki viu isso e latiu em aprovação. Eu paguei os trinta dólares e voltei onde eu tinha estado antes. Eles até mesmo deixaram eu manter a cabeça do manequim.

Depois de outros cinco minutos, eu vi Bella procurando por mim. Eu andei até ela com a peruca atrás das minhas costas.

"Aí está você," ela sorriu, correndo até mim. Parecia que ela tinha comprado mais coisa desde que tinha ido. "Eu comprei algo para você."

"Eu comprei algo para você também," Eu a presenteei com a peruca.

"Fala sério," ela riu, colocando suas sacolas no chão para segurar a peruca. "Eu estive procurando por uma peruca roxa. Esta é incrível," ela disse, correndo seus dedos pelo cabelo. "Obrigada."

"De nada," Eu disse a ela, orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Mesmo eu preferindo o cabelo verdadeiro de Bella, era bom saber que eu a tinha feito feliz.

"Aqui," ela me entregou uma camiseta. "Espero que eu tenha pegado o tamanho certo. Sem restituição ou trocas."

Eu ri um pouco da camiseta. Era roxa e amarela e tinha um (Pi)mp* escrito nela, com exceção de era o sinal de Pi entre parênteses com o –mp atrás.

_***Pimp**__, numa tradução literal é cafetão, mas a Bella quis fazer uma brincadeira com sinal do número Pi e o fato do Edward orientá-la, sendo o tutor dela em Cálculo II. _

"Obrigado," Eu coloquei a camiseta no meu peito. "Isso me descreve perfeitamente."

"Eu pensei nisso," ela sorriu. "Eu comprei isso para você também," ela vibrou com animação, me entregando uma caixa branca. Eu abri para encontrar um vaso alto de vidro lá. Parecia desenhado com maçarico e era muito interessante.

"Eu sei que este não é como o que Snooki quebrou," ela se desculpou. "Mas espero que isso possa repô-lo."

"Está ótimo," eu sorri, o carregando debaixo do meu braço.

"Nós precisamos voltar ao carro," Bella riu. "Nenhum de nós pode carregar mais nada."

Bella ligou para Victoria para ver onde ela estava, então ela mandou uma mensagem de texto.

"Droga, Victoria," Bella sussurrou, lendo sua resposta. "Ela conheceu algum cara numa banda de rock indie," ela revirou os olhos. "Ela vai me encontrar em casa."

Nós dois conseguimos comer um pretzelcom nossas bagagens e dirigimos de volta ao meu apartamento.

"Obrigado por me convidar," eu sorri, abrindo a porta do carro dela para ela.

"Obrigada por vir," ela disse, derrubando suas sacolas para me abraçar. "Estou feliz que você tenha ido. Não consigo acreditar que ficamos lá por cinco horas," ela sorriu, olhando para o céu noturno.

Eu andei ao lado dela, não querendo deixá-la sozinha. Eu queria ter certeza de que ela fosse até o seu carro em segurança. Sua bolsa começou a vibrar, fazendo Bella bufar e atender ao telefone.

"Eu ainda não estou falando com você," Ela fechou o telefone com raiva. "Vadia."

"Sua mãe?"

"Mhmm."

Deixava-me maravilhado como ela conseguia simplesmente dizer o que estava em sua mente. Ela não se poupava.

"Eu queria ser tão forte quanto você," Eu contei a ela.

"Forte?" ela sorriu. "Eu já fui chamada de vadia... mas nunca forte."

"Você só... diz o que quer. Você faz o quer. Você não se importa," eu apontei. "Não são muitas pessoas que tem pensamentos assim. Eu só queria poder fazer isso."

"Você pode," ela balançou sua cabeça. "Só faça isso. Ninguém está te impedindo."

"Eu não quero ninguém bravo comigo," eu confessei, parando para me inclinar no porta-malas de um carro. "Eu sempre... congelo."

"Se alguém ficar bravo com você por falar seus pensamentos... eles que se fodam," ela contraiu os ombros.

"Não é tão simples."

"Sim, é," ela me olhou nos olhos. "Edward, eu vejo o quão triste você está. É como... você pensa que não vale nada. Só você pode se fazer sentir dessa forma," ela pegou em meus ombros gentilmente. "Se há algo que você não gosta sobre si mesmo... mude isso. Não há nada de errado em se reinventar."

"Não funcionaria," eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu só não sou... legal suficiente... Ai!" segurei minha respiração. Bella tinha me dado um soco no intestino.

"Pare!" ela gritou. "Não vou permitir que você diga isso. Pare de sentir pena de si mesmo," ela mandou. "Toda vez que você falar merda de si mesmo, vou dar um soco em você."

"Mas..."

"Sem mas," ela colocou suas sacolas no chão. "Você pensa que eu sempre me vesti assim?" ela perguntou, puxando sua peruca. "Levou anos sendo cutucada, incitada, abusada e negligenciada para finalmente dizer 'Sabe de uma coisa? Foda-se!' Esse foi o melhor dia da minha vida."

"Estou com medo."

Eu estava acostumando com quem eu era agora. Eu não sabia como iria levar se eu tentasse algo diferente e ainda não funcionasse.

"Não há progresso sem medo."

"Quem disse isso?"

"Eu disse!"

"Oh," me encolhi.

"Eu tenho uma ideia," ela sorriu, pegando suas sacolas.

Eu não tinha certeza se estava gostando para onde isso estava indo.

No dia seguinte, eu cheguei em casa da aula e respirei fundo. Parecia que eu devia ter pegado aqueles dois dias mais cedo no semestre, para ser mais sábio. Felizmente, eu não perdi nenhuma chamada oral ou provas então eu não estava completamente ferrado. Pelo menos eu consegui uma nota decente nos testes que tinha feito semana passada. Eu teria conseguido um "A" se aquele babaca, Mike, tivesse devolvido minhas anotações. Mas, eu teria que me contentar com um "B+" desta vez.

Depois de colocar calças de moletom e uma camiseta, eu limpei um pouco. Bella e Snooki estavam vindo. As provas finais eram nesta semana e ela estava um pouco preocupada com sua prova de Cálculo II. Era compreensível. Chequei meus armários e geladeira para descobrir que, como eu suspeitava, ainda tinha vários lanches da última vez que ela veio.

Eu realmente exagerei desta vez.

Uma ligação interrompeu minha rotina. Eu corri para ver quem era. Minha mãe.

"Edward, é sua mãe," ela falou no telefone, me fazendo rir.

"Eu vi isso quando chequei a identificador, mãe," eu a informei.

"Como você está, querido?" ela perguntou com "a voz"... sua infame voz de "estou pisando em ovos".

"Estou bem, mãe," eu bufei, revirando os olhos.

Eu não estava mentindo. Pela primeira vez num período de tempo, eu honestamente me sentia bem. Não estava triste... bem, não tão triste mais.

"Você não pode me culpar por checar," ela bufou em resposta. "Você tem comido?" ela perguntou.

"Sim," eu respondi, olhando para os meus armários. "Na verdade, eu tenho uma cozinha cheia de lanches, refrigerantes, e álcool... a dieta de qualquer homem na faculdade."

"Edward Cullen," mamãe avisou, "É melhor você comer refeições balanceadas. Você não quer..."

"Mãe, está tudo bem," Eu a acalmei. "Qual é o problema?"

"Eu estava só ligando para ver como meu filho mais novo está indo," ela suspirou, "E para perguntar se ele está vindo para casa para As Celebrações."

As Celebrações era a infame encontro entre os Denali/Cullen que acontecia todos os anos nos feriados de fim de ano. Primeiro, havia o aniversário da minha sobrinha, Alexia. Depois, nós sentamos, conversamos, saímos e fazíamos alguns trabalhos. Em seguido, depois do Ano Novo, nós normalmente celebramos o aniversário dos meus pais. Por que ela pensa que eu perderia isso?

"Tanya," ela deu como uma desculpa.

Revirei meus olhos. Sim, machucava que Tanya e eu não estávamos juntos. Mas isso não ia me impedir de ver minha família.

"Eu ficarei bem."

"Ela está trazendo aquele garoto, Riley," ela anunciou lentamente. "Eu só queria avisar, então você não ficaria surpreso."

Isso me atormentou um pouco. Quero dizer, o relacionamento deles deve ser sério se ele já está conhecendo Heidi e Alec. Certo?

Nós não íamos voltar.

"Mãe," eu comecei, apertando a ponte do meu nariz, "Está tudo bem. Vou ficar bem."

"Bom," ela disse. Eu conseguia dizer que ela estava sorrindo para o telefone. "O que é isso que eu ouvi...?"

Eu ouvi uma batida e latidos na minha porta da frente, descobrindo que devia ser Bella. Ela nunca usa a campainha como pessoas normais.

"Edward!" Eu a ouvi fora da porta. "Abra!"

"Mãe, vou falar com você mais tarde, tenho que ir."

"Ok," ela suspirou. "Sinto sua falta."

"Sinto sua falta também. Amo você, mãe. Tchau." Eu desliguei o telefone e fui até a porta. Quando eu a abri, Snooki imediatamente pulou nos meus braços e esfregou seu rosto contra o meu.

"Eu acho que ela tem uma queda por você," Bella sorriu, entrando no apartamento. Ela tinha um sorriso bonito. Você não podia deixar de notar quando olhava para ela.

"Como vai?" Eu perguntei, pegando seu casaco e o colocando no closet. Pela aparência dele, era um de pele de raposa. Era real. Eu acho que você pode chamar isso de outra habilidade por estar relacionado com Alice e ter namorado Tanya.

Huh?

"Bem pra caralho," ela anunciou. "Está um frio da porra lá fora."

Ela tinha um daqueles boleros longos. Era roxo, azul, cinza e amarelo. Ela tinha uma camiseta amarela por baixo com calça de jeans claro e saltos roxos. Ela usava a peruca que eu comprei na feira. Então, percebi a bolsa que ela estava carregando. Era como uma bolsa transversal. Lembrei-me de uma que minha mãe tinha dado ao meu pai no seu aniversário. Não era barato. Balancei minha cabeça por quão feminina eu estava sendo.

Alice ficaria orgulhosa.

Então, pensei naquelas pulseiras que encontrei na última vez que a vi.

As pulseiras. O casaco. A bolsa…

Qual era o negócio das coisas aleatórias caras de merda que Bella tinha?

"Edward?" ela acenava suas mãos no meu rosto. "Você está doente?"

"Não," eu disse a seguindo na sala de estar. "Eu estava pensando."

"Oh," ela encolheu seus ombros enquanto afagava Snooki com seus pés. "Vamos terminar esses estudos," ela bateu suas mãos.

"Com certeza," eu sorri sentando ao lado dela.

Ela cheirava morangos. Era bom.

"Então, podemos começar o ESB 101," ela adicionou, abrindo seu caderno.

"Huh?"

"Você sabe? Executar meu plano?" ela perguntou. "Você ainda está disposto?"

Quando estávamos voltando da feira, Bella tinha mencionado algo sobre me ajudar com meus problemas. Eu não sabia que ela estava falando sério.

"Se você não quiser, está tudo bem," ela recuou.

"Oh, não," eu acenei minhas mãos. "Estou bem com isso."

"Legal," ela correu suas mãos pela minha cabeça.

"O que significa ESB?"

"Encontrando Suas Bolas*****," ela me disse indiferente antes de se virar para um problema que ela não entendia.

_*****__Encontrando suas Bolas (Finding Your Balls): é uma forma de dizer que o plano é para o Edward encontrar sua coragem._

"O...k," Eu sussurrei, pegando minha calculadora.

Quando começamos a abordar os problemas, eu fiquei orgulhoso ao ver que ela estava entendendo. Para ser honesto, eu não tinha certeza se ela ainda precisava da minha ajuda. Eu pensei sobre como o semestre iria acabar nesta semana. Nós ainda seriamos amigos?

"Vamos lá, cara," Bella riu, balançando seus ombros. "Você tem viajado como um louco hoje."

"Só estou pensando que o semestre está quase acabado."

"Eu sei, certo?" ela concordou com a cabeça. "Eu ficarei feliz em ter esta aula no meu espelho retrovisor," ela bufou, fechando o livro. "Intervalo!" ela gritou, indo para a cozinha. "Você quer alguma coisa?"

Balancei minha cabeça.

Ela tirou um computador de sua bolsa.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu tenho essa coisa de filme de estudante pendente," ela revirou os olhos. "Eu preciso trabalhar um pouco nisso."

"O quão longo tem que ser?"

"Quarenta e cinco minutos."

"Quanto você já fez?"

"Vinte minutos."

"Bella," eu ralhei.

"Pssh," ela me dispensou. "É para entregar na quinta-feira. Vou deixá-lo pronto," ela sorriu enquanto seu telefone tocou. Seu sorriso caiu imediatamente. "Pare de ligar," ela disse impassível no telefone antes de desligar.

"Mãe?"

"Pai," ela respondeu, fechando seu laptop. "Eu não me sinto no humor de trabalhar neste projeto agora."

"Você acabou de começar."

"Deixe pra lá," ela pediu, ligando a TV.

"Ooh... _House_!" Eu gritei e ela parou no canal.

"Você gosta de _House_, huh?" ela provocou.

Nós sentamos em silêncio, assistindo o seriado e eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que Bella tinha dito mais cedo. Encontrando Suas Bolas? Sobre o que era isso?

"Sobre que é essa coisa de ESB?" Eu perguntei a ela, quando o seriado foi ao comercial.

"Oh," ela falou, deixando a TV no mudo, "É apenas algo que quero falar com você."

"Sobre o que?"

"Eu quero te ajudar," ela disse, suas órbitas castanhas encarando as minhas.

"Com o que?"

"Várias coisas," ela respondeu, sorrindo.

"Me dê um exemplo," eu sugeri.

"Tudo bem," ela colocou suas pernas sob ela. "Edward, eu quero que você saiba que sou sua amiga. Eu não vejo você apenas como um tutor. Você sabe disso, certo?" Eu concordei com a cabeça. Eu estava feliz por ela se ver como minha amiga. "Como uma amiga, eu tenho que te contar algo."

"Diga," eu disse, virando para ver se havia algo mais que eu podia assistir durante os comerciais.

"Você é um capacho," ela disse rapidamente.

"O que?"

"Eu odeio dizer isso, mas é a verdade," ela disse lentamente. "Você deixa as pessoas pisarem em você. É um pouco triste," ela começou. "Quando estávamos conversando, você parecia tão miserável. Eu só quero... ajudar você, eu acho," ela finalizou.

"Como?" Eu revirei meus olhos. Isso parecia um pouco ridículo.

"Eu não sei," ela contraiu seus ombros. "Eu só quero ver quão incrível você é."

"Claro" eu resmunguei.

"Sério mesmo?" ela perguntou, arqueando sua sobrancelha. "Você é inteligente. Você é legal. Você realmente se importa com as pessoas. Você é fácil de conversar," ela listou. "Você é bonito…"

"Não, não sou," eu argumentei. "Não diga isso para fazer eu me sentir melhor."

Eu não pensava que alguém que não era da minha família já tinha me chamado de "bonito".

"Ai!" eu gritei, tocando meu mamilo dolorido.

"Não estou mentindo," ela rebateu, agindo ofensivamente. "Você é adorável," ela sorriu, correndo seus dedos pelo meu cabelo. Eles estavam cobertos de gel. "Eu te disse que iria te dar um soco cada vez que falasse merda sobre si mesmo," ela me informou, esfregando um pouco de gel no seu ombro.

"Desculpa," eu me desculpei.

"Pelo que?"

"Por te chatear."

"Você não me chateou. Você só me deixa confusa," ela riu levemente. "Como você não consegue ver o quão incrível você é?"

"Porque eu não sou... Ai!" Eu gritei de dor, esfregando meu estômago.

"Quando tiram sarro de você a maior parte de sua vida, é difícil," eu confessei, não querendo olhar em seus olhos.

"Tiravam sarro de mim também," ela admitiu baixinho. "Eu acho que posso chamar isso de um rito de passagem."

Quem poderia tirar sarro dela? Ela era incrível.

"Quem provocaria você?" eu perguntei. "Você é tão forte... e bonita," eu disse, olhando em seus olhos. Eles eram tão castanhos... com pequenas manchas de dourado neles.

"Eu nem _sempre_ fui forte."

"Eu sempre fui provocado," eu contei. "A escola era... é... o pior. Eles me provocavam por causa do meu cabelo, minhas roupas, e por causa do quanto sou inteligente. Sempre fui o nerd."

"Você não gosta de ser visto dessa forma?" ela perguntou enquanto Snooki pulava em seu colo.

"Eu não sei," respondi. "Nunca estive em algum outro jeito," eu disse. "Eu nunca quis tentar algo mais."

"Por quê?"

Pensei por um tempo e bastante sobre como eu queria responder a pergunta. Então, eu decidi apenas ser honesto.

"Teria sido pior se eu tentasse algo diferente e eles ainda não me aceitassem," eu confessei. "Estou com medo."

Agora que pensei sobre isso, eu nunca tinha dito isso a alguém. Eu sempre soube disso. Apenas nunca disse em voz alta.

Bella olhou para mim após minha confissão. Pareceu como se seu olhar fosse eterno, quando foram apenas alguns segundos. Era como se ela estivesse debatendo algo. Após outro período de silêncio, ela desligou a TV.

"Você quer ver algo?" ela perguntou, correndo seus dedos pela sua peruca. "É pessoal."

Concordei com a cabeça. Por alguma razão, eu não conseguia falar.

"Como você sabe, meus pais se divorciaram quando eu tinha dois anos. Nunca me lembro deles sendo um casal," ela repetiu o que tinha me contado há alguns dias. "Eu mal via meu pai. Então, isso significa que era só eu, minha mãe, e meu padrasto, Phil. Minha mãe é uma vadia de primeira. Tudo que lhe pertence tem que ser perfeito... impecável. Tudo que ela tem é novo, brilhante e cheio de estilo," ela parou para olhar para mim.

"Desde o momento que eu nasci, eu fui treinada. Música. Dança. Atletismo. Graus acadêmicos. Eu basicamente não tive uma infância. Ela foi gasta sendo moldada nesta… campeã. É disso que ela gosta de me chamar." Ela parou para ver se eu ainda estava com ela. "Um dia, ela levou isso longe demais," ela sussurrou, seus lábios tremeram.

"Era meu sétimo aniversário. Eu estava tão animada. Renée, minha mãe, tinha me dado esta bicicleta nova de marca. Era um pouco diferente porque ela tinha um motor. Eu pensei que era legal porque era como uma motocicleta. Nós passamos o dia todo juntas. Nós tivemos os trabalhos de manicure e pedicure, e maquiagem. Foi um dia de SPA. Eu estava tão feliz por ter um dia de folga. Era bom passar algum tempo com pelo menos um dos meus pais," ela parecia longe dali. "No final do dia, nós fomos fazer o cabelo. Minha mãe pensou que eu ficaria mais bonita loira. É isso que ela disse. Cabelo castanho me fazia parecer comum," ela riu sinistramente. "Ela queria que eu tivesse este cabelo realmente iluminado… quase loiro platinado. Ela disse que poderia realçar minhas maçãs do rosto," ela revirou os olhos.

"Eu lembro da queimação. Doeu demais. Estranhamente então, eu coçava minha cabeça porque estava coçando, só para perceber que havia um grande pedaço de cabelo em minhas mãos," ela parou para tirar sua peruca. Ela gentilmente colocou a peruca na mesa e desamarrou seu cabelo. "Eu tive uma reação alérgica severa aos produtos químicos e cada único fio do meu cabelo caiu naquele dia," ela correu seus dedos pelo cabelo para me mostrar um ponto calvo perto da coroa de sua cabeça que era um pouco menos que uma moeda de vinte e cinco centavos, ainda maior que uma moeda de cinquenta centavos. "Levou cinco anos para a maior parte crescer de novo. Eu tive ensino domiciliar naquele tempo. Mamãe disse que não queria que as pessoas me vissem daquele jeito," ela suspirou, amarrando seu cabelo novamente. "Você me perguntou por que eu uso perucas. É por isso," ela confessou.

Eu não conseguia confiar nos meus ouvidos. Que mulher faria isso a sua filha? E ela estava tendo outro filho? Ela deveria se tornar estéril.

"Bella," eu disse suavemente, recuperando minha voz de alguma forma. "Não é tão ruim. Quase não dá pra ver," me mexi para tocar seu cabelo. Eu não estava mentindo. Você não conseguiria ver a menos que ela te mostrasse. Ela bateu na minha mão.

"Eu não te contei essa história para ganhar um pouco de simpatia," ela disse, esfregando seus olhos. "Eu te contei para que você veja que não importa o que você faça, algumas pessoas nunca vão te aceitar," ela adicionou, fazendo um coque no seu cabelo. "Então, eles que se fodam. Faça o que você quer. Com tanto que você esteja feliz, ninguém mais importa," ela disse, ligando a TV.

"Sinto muito que isso aconteceu com você," me desculpei.

Eu não conseguia imaginar como aquilo deve ter sido.

"São águas passadas," ela bufou antes de levantar. "Eu tenho que pegar Victoria," ela anunciou, pegando Snooki. Eu peguei seu casaco e andei com ela até a porta.

"Vejo você mais tarde," eu abri a porta.

"Pode apostar que vai," ela sorriu. "Hey," ela disse, colocando seu pé na soleira da porta. "Encontre-me na Parrish Street amanhã depois que você sair da aula," ela pediu, antes de ir embora pelo corredor.

Eu voltei para estudar para minhas provas finais. Eu não tive um até o meio-dia de amanhã. O resto da minha semana de agora em diante seria uma droga. Eu não estava esperando por isso. Quatro horas estudando, eu decidi que uma parada era necessária. Joguei uma pizza no microondas e peguei meu computador. Eventualmente, acabei no Facebook.

Eu atualizei meu status.

_**Edward Cullen: Eu não sei o que me motiva mais... meu sonho de sucesso ou meu pesadelo de falhar.**_

Assim que apertei publicar, o status de Bella apareceu.

_**Bella Swan: *Insir**__**a aqui**__** uma citação perspicaz**__**para fazer eu parecer mais **__**intelectual **__**quando eu **__**na verdade **__**peguei isso do Google* **_

_**-Ghandi**_

De onde ela tira essas coisas?

_**Victoria Greene: LOL!**_

Eu parei de rir para adicionar um comentário também.

_**Edward Cullen: Na verdade, eu **__**acho**__** que Martin Luther King Jr. Disse isso.**_

_**Bella Swan: Droga! *estalando os dedos em decepção***_

Eu percebi que Tanya tinha postado no meu mural.

O que? Eu não tinha falado com ela em semanas. O que ela queria?

_**Tanya Denali: Hey! Como você está?**_

Eu olhei para o meu computador em choque. Por que agora? Honestamente, eu não sei nem por que ela fez isso. Eu não queria falar com ela. Então, depois de cinco minutos digitando uma resposta e a deletando, eu fechei meu laptop e terminei de estudar, então eu estaria livre para me encontrar com Bella amanhã.

Eu tinha coisas melhores para fazer nestes dias do que me preocupar com Tanya Denali.

* * *

**Eu amo a amizade deles, é lindo ver como eles constroem esse relacionamento aos poucos, deixando os sentimentos crescerem naturalmente. E o Edward está superando a Tanya! OBRIGADA DEUS. **

**Eu tenho tanta dó da Bella com isso do cabelo. Que tipo de mãe maluca faz isso? Por isso que eu digo que a Renée é pior que o Charlie. Apesar da negligencia do Charlie, em não ter dado atenção a Bella durante toda a vida, ele não faz o que a Renée faz, que é querer mudar a Bella, moldá-la para ser perfeita dentro das exigências dela. Por isso que Bella ainda fica animada ao falar com o pai, mas nunca gosta de falar com a mãe.**

** ESB é o melhor plano ever \o Bella era tudo o que Edward precisava na vida. Teremos uma transformação no próximo capítulo... e é muito boa =P**

**Obrigada por cada comentário, vocês me animam, e animam as meninas! Continuem comentando, e nos incentivando a fazer mais e melhor :)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	6. Capítulo 6

**EMOTIONAL WARFARE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** completerandomness12**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **O nerd Edward Cullen é abandonado pela sua namorada da escola... sozinho... em um estacionamento... com um anel de noivado em seu bolso. Para evitar parecer patético na celebração de Ano Novo dos seus pais, ele pede a ajuda de sua linda e misteriosa amiga, Bella, para que se passe por sua namorada.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_(Traduzido por Ingrid Andrade)_

**EDWARD**

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei mais cedo para estudar um pouco. Eu tinha duas provas finais hoje. Eu provavelmente terminaria cerca das quatro da tarde. Coloquei meu suéter da sorte e calças jeans e fui encarar meu destino. Eu respirei muito melhor quando entreguei minha última prova do dia. Fui ao meu carro e liguei para Bella para dizer que eu estava a caminho. Perguntei-me o que ela tinha planejado. Nós sempre fazíamos as coisas mais incrivelmente aleatórias juntos.

Felizmente, encontrei uma vaga na rua. Desta forma, eu não teria que andar muito. Andei pela rua, esperando ver Bella baseado em seu vestuário. No entanto, eu avistei o cabelo ruivo e selvagem de Victoria.

"Hey, Edward," ela acenou.

"Uh... oi," Eu acenei estranhamente. Obviamente eu interrompi uma discussão que elas estavam tendo.

"Hey," Bella sorriu, andando até mim. Ela socou Victoria no braço enquanto passava por ela. "Como foram suas provas?"

"Acho que fui bem," afirmei, concordando com a cabeça. "Pelo que estamos aqui?"

"Eu decidi vir junto," Victoria interrompeu enquanto Snooki tirava sua cabeça da bolsa de Victoria. O cachorro latiu para mim em cumprimento e eu fiz carinho atrás de suas orelhas.

"Ela foi proibida de ir ao trabalho," Bella riu.

Ela tinha uma risada tão bonita.

"Por favor," Victoria revirou os olhos. "Aquele velho idiota conseguiu o que ele estava procurando!"

"Você não tinha que bater nele," Bella ralhou, "Ou ameaçar cutucar sua bolsa de colostomia"

"Ele me ofereceu mil dólares de seu cheque da previdência social se eu lhe desse um boquete!" Ela gritou, fazendo todos na rua olharem para nós. "Que tipo de vadia de baixo orçamento ele pensa que eu sou? Minhas técnicas valem, pelo menos, dois mil e quinhentos dólares."

Huh?

"Deixa eu ver se entendi," eu pedi, confuso. "Você não está brava pelo homem oferecer pagamento a você pelo sexo. Ao invés disso, você está brava porque ele não ofereceu suficiente?"

"Exatamente," ela disse, deixando uma rajada de vento sair de seus pulmões. "Sou de **alto **custo, você vai saber."

"Só você, Victoria," Bella balançou sua cabeça, pegando minha mão, "Só você."

"Pelo que estamos aqui?" Perguntei novamente.

"Eu queria tentar uma ideia por você," ela começou enquanto se afastava de Victoria. "Você sabe como disse que estava com medo de mudar?" ela perguntou timidamente.

"Sim," balancei minha cabeça.

"Eu estava me perguntando..." ela parou, "Se você não quiser, está totalmente bem. Você pode dizer não e eu irei respeitar isso. Quero dizer, sou sensível com meu cabelo, também. Você sabe minha história inteira..."

"Bella," segurei seu rosto, "Cuspa logo."

"Você quer fazer um corte de cabelo?" ela ofereceu timidamente. "É só uma ideia. Se você não gostar, você sempre pode colocar gel como agora. Vai crescer de volta," ela adicionou. "Você disse que estava com medo de mudar. Isso poderia ser um pequeno passo. Sabe? Talvez se você sentir-se melhor sobre…" ela parou, olhando para mim.

Eu comecei a pensar. Talvez o que Bella estava dizendo era verdade. Talvez eu deva me concentrar em me fazer feliz. Isso seria... diferente. Eu não teria que colocar tanto gel no meu cabelo. Além disso, eu precisava de um corte, de qualquer forma. Se crescesse mais um pouco, eu teria que fazer um rabo de cavalo.

"Porra!" ela gritou, cobrindo sua boca. "Sinto muito. Eu não devia ter perguntado. Você é perfeito do jeito que é," ela deu um passo para mais perto. "Depois de tudo que já passei, eu não devia ter sugerido isto. Você deve pensar que sou uma grande hipócrita. Sinto muito. Nós podemos fazer algo…" Eu balancei minhas mãos, esperando ganhar sua atenção. Ela bufou.

Ela era adorável quando estava mudando de ideia.

"Vou tentar," Eu sorri pelo olhar assustado em seu rosto.

"Você não precisa," ela admitiu. "Eu entenderia totalmente. Você não tem que fazer isto porque pensa que não serei mais sua amiga se você não fizer."

"Não é por causa disso," eu lhe disse, afagando seus braços para ela se acalmar. "Eu pensei no que você disse. Uma pequena mudança não pode machucar."

Ela estava certa. Onde o gel de cabelo tinha me levado antes? A ser provocado e jogado fora. Eu podia suportar um pouco de mudança e animação.

"Tem certeza?" ela perguntou de novo. "Você não está..."

"Bella," eu avisei, revirando meus olhos. "Leve-me ao barbeiro."

"Tudo bem," ela sorriu e me puxou junto a ela pela rua.

"Você disse sim?" Victoria falou conosco.

Eu assenti, seguindo Bella. Então, eu notei o que Bella estava vestindo. Ela vestia uma jaqueta marrom clara de couro com calças jeans comuns, um suéter branco, um cachecol que ela comprou na feira, e coturno. **_(Look: bit . ly / BellaEW6)_**

Ela parecia normal... se você tirasse a peruca.

Naquele momento, eu tive um golpe de gênio. Eu não conseguia acreditar que não tinha pensado nisso antes.

"Bella," eu parei no meu caminho, "Sobre esse corte de cabelo... uma condição," Joguei a isca.

"Que seria...?" Ela perguntou ceticamente.

"Você não pode usar uma peruca por duas semanas," Eu fiz a barganha, cruzando meus braços.

Dessa forma, ela sabia que eu queria dizer que era um negócio.

"Sério?" Ela perguntou enquanto ficava boquiaberta.

"Como um ataque cardíaco," eu a informei. "Estou saindo da minha caixa. Você também tem que sair."

"Mas..." ela parou, "Eu já me sinto nua. Eu tive que deixar Victoria me vestir porque eu estava atrasada para pegá-la."

"Ela também perdeu três rodadas consecutivas de poker," Victoria se vangloriou, interrompendo a conversa.

"Eu estava lutando para conseguir."

"Você ainda perdeu," Victoria sorriu. "Não é minha culpa que você não consiga controlar seu álcool. Eu até mesmo consegui pegar Cheetah para dar uma volta."

Quem era Cheetah?

"Se algo acontecer com ela..."

"Por favor," Victoria riu, "É impossível roubar aquela coisa."

"Sobre sua peruca," eu interrompi. Eu tinha a sensação de que era difícil conseguir falar ao redor destas duas.

"Isso não é..."

"Estou indo para casa," anunciei, me virando. Eu esperava que a psicologia reversa ajudasse. Ela parecia muito melhor com seu cabelo verdadeiro.

"Ugh! Tudo bem," Ela cedeu, tirando sua peruca e dando-a para Victoria.

"Eu gosto de você," Victoria sorriu, jogando o cabelo na lata de lixo.

"Victoria..."

"Não quero ouvir sobre isso!"

Foi uma caminhada de cinco minutos até o salão. Sentia-me um pouco estranho indo lá. Eu era o tipo de cara que ia ao barbeiro. Ele tinha um ar de estúdio, com dois andares. Todas as bacias e cadeiras eram de cores diferentes. Uma das paredes estava coberta com fotos de celebridades que tinham feito seus cabelos lá. Todo cliente parecia ter uma bebida em suas mãos.

"Eu nunca estive aqui," Bella confessou. "Este é o lugar onde Victoria arruma seu cabelo."

"Este é o melhor lugar na cidade," Victoria checava enquanto um homem alto com pelo de oliva e cabelo loiro veio nos cumprimentar. "Nahuel!" Victoria correu para abraçá-lo.

"Boneca!" ele beijou as duas bochechas dela. "Sua hora marcada não é até sexta-feira. O que te traz aqui?" ele perguntou, esfregando suas longas madeixas ruivas pela bochecha dele. "Use mais condicionador, anjo."

"Este é meu amigo, Edward Cullen," ela me apresentou. "E esta é minha amiga, Bella Swan," ela adicionou. "Eles precisam de sua genialidade... e de mim, é claro," ela sorriu.

Bella bufou e revirou seus olhos enquanto o cabeleireiro movia rapidamente o cabelo dela.

"Não," ele balançou sua cabeça antes de virar seu olhar para mim. Ele correu sua mão pelo meu cabelo antes de murmurar, "Definitivamente não, Alfalfa*!"

_***Alfalfa**__ é um personagem do filme Os Batutinhas interpretado por Bug Hall, que era o melhor amigo de Spanky e namorado de Darla. Esse personagem tinha o cabelo todo arrumado com gel, por isso Nahuel fala isso. Foto (retire os espaços): www. cinemaemcena. com. br/ uploads/ noticias/ plusfiles/ bughall. JPG_

"Hey," Bella falou perto de seu rosto. "Não fale assim com ele."

"Perdoe-a," Victoria deu um passo entre eles. "Ela é uma pessoa nervosa."

"Não tem horário," ele bateu suas mãos e acenou para sairmos. "Voltem na próxima terça-feira."

"Nós precisamos de você hoje," Victoria fez beicinho.

"Olhe ao redor, querida," Ele gesticulou pelo salão. "Estamos muito ocupados."

"Deixe-me te apresentar, novamente, para minha amiga Bella..." ela parou, "_Swan_… aquela que eu mencionei antesi," ela sorriu e inclinou sua cabeça. As sobrancelhas de Nahuel se levantaram em reconhecimento.

"Merda," Bella sussurrou, "Aqui vamos nós."

"Vocês," Nahuel apontou para três garotas que tinham acabado de sentar na frente do lavatório de cabelos, "Vão para casa!"

"Mas..."

"Eu não me importo!" ele gritou, apontando para a porta. "Voltem na próxima terça-feira."

"Você não pode..."

"FAÇA O QUE EU ESTOU DIZENDO!" ele mandou antes de bater as mãos. "Temos coisas para fazer," ele adicionou, gesticulando para algumas cabeleireiras virem. Ele nos colocou em cadeiras para dar uma olhada em nós. Bella parecia irritada. Victoria parecia ansiosa. Eu? Se eu aparentasse o que sentia, eu parecia cagado de medo.

Por que eu concordei com isso?

"Hmmm," ele disse, indo até Victoria. "Renove a cor dela," ele mandou uma cabeleireira levar Vic. "Dê a ela um corte. Estou pensando... ondulado," ele acenou para outra cabeleireira levar Bella para lavar seu cabelo. "Você," ele atestou, passando suas mãos pelo meu cabelo, "Eu mesmo farei," ele limpou suas mãos nas calças de couro. "Eu tenho uma ideia," ele inclinou sua cabeça antes de me levar para lavar meu cabelo.

Eu estava sentado entre Bella e Victoria. Victoria tinha rodelas de pepino em seus olhos e Bella estava com os olhos fechados.

"Você está bem?" Eu cutuquei sua perna para ganhar sua atenção.

"Eu acho que sim," ela respondeu. "Essa coisa toda de SPA não é minha praia."

"Nem a minha," eu ri enquanto Nahuel colocava meu pescoço reto.

"Pare de se mexer," ele mandou. Eu parei de me mexer.

"Como está indo seu filme?" Perguntei. Eu sabia que a entrega era amanhã. Ela não tinha feito muito pelo que soube.

"Eu fiz muito trabalho esta noite," ela me disse. "Vou terminar na exibição na noite de amanhã."

"Você tem que exibi-lo?" Perguntei. "Deve ser estressante."

"Eu só quero terminar isso," ela bufou, "Após as oito, estou fora de lá."

Depois disso, Bella foi levada embora e sentou em outro lugar. Um pouco mais tarde, eu sentei ao lado de Victoria. Ela tinha várias folhas de alumínio em sua cabeça, uma máscara verde no rosto, seguida por alguém trabalhando em seus pés e unhas.

"Se você não pegou a dica," Victoria me disse baixinho, "Aquilo foi a Bella te convidando para a exibição dela," ela sorriu.

"O que?"

"Bella gosta de pensar que não precisa de ninguém. Isso vem de anos por somente ter a si mesma para se depender," ela informou.

"Ela não me pediu," Eu a lembrei. Se ela quisesse que eu fosse, ela teria me pedido. Certo?

"Isso não muda o fato de que ela quer que você vá," ela tirou um pedaço de pepino para levantar sua sobrancelha.

"Não consigo manter minha cabeça erguida," Bella reclamou, voltando do banheiro. Todo o cabelo dela estava enrolado em rolinhos. Sua cabeça estava cheia de bobes. Era engraçado. "Pare de rir," ela fez beicinho, antes de alguém pegá-la para colocá-la sob um secador de cabelo.

"Agora," Nahuel veio atrás de mim com um par de tesouras. "Quando foi a última vez que você cortou seu cabelo?" ele perguntou, balançando sua cabeça e arrancando meus óculos do meu rosto. "Esta aparência não é para você."

"É só..."

"Silêncio!" ele ralhou. "Não quero ouvir suas desculpas," ele respondeu, levando as tesouras ao meu cabelo.

Por um tempo, tudo que ouvia era o som das tesouras. Após alguns minutos, uma multidão começou a se reunir ao nosso redor. Todas as mulheres estavam olhando para mim. Todas elas tinham suas bocas abertas. Eu me sentia desconfortável. Deve estar ficando ruim. Em seguida, ouvi um sopro de secador, que mais tarde se tornou alguma coisa brilhante que cheirava baunilha.

"Genial," eu ouvi uma mulher sussurrar enquanto Nahuel sorria.

"Pronto," o cabeleireiro disse, me virando para eu encarar o espelho. "Minha última obra-prima, senhoras e senhores," ele bateu palmas, enquanto os outros clientes seguiam o processo.

Ele tinha cortado mais do que eu percebi. Estava um pouco mais curto nos lados do que em qualquer outro lugar. Meu topete infame ainda estava presente. Só não estava tão ruim e parecia funcionar com o corte agora. Estava definitivamente diferente.

"Eu cortei pouco," ele afirmou o óbvio. "Desta forma você tem essa coisa de 'eu acabei de sair da cama' acontecendo."

"Uau," eu ouvi Bella sussurrar. "Edward," ela murmurou, levantando sua mão para tocar meu cabelo. Nahuel bateu e afastou a mão dela.

"Como está?" Perguntei cheio de medo. Eu sabia que ela diria como estava.

"Uh..." ela começou. "Está... está bom," ela concordou com a cabeça. "Sim... está muito bom," ela disse, olhando para o relógio acima da minha cabeça.

"Quanto tempo leva até você estar pronta?" Perguntei.

"Ela está quase pronta," Nahuel sorriu. "Eles só tem que passar o secador no cabelo dela. Dê a ela quinze minutos."

"Você pode ir embora se quiser," Bella disse, olhando para seus pés.

"Você quer café?" perguntei. Eu tinha avistado uma cafeteria no caminho até aqui. Eu poderia esperar. Talvez, pudéssemos sair um pouco mais.

"Chocolate quente?" ela perguntou sorrindo. "Está frio lá fora."

"Ok," eu saí, indo em direção a rua. Eu experimentei um tipo de déjá vu como o que aconteceu alguns dias atrás. Eu devia estar vendo coisas. Apenas parecia que cada mulher que passou por mim na rua olhava para mim quando eu passava por elas. Eu acho que notei alguns homens olhando para mim também.

Este corte de cabelo devia parecer estúpido.

"Hey!" a atendente me cumprimentou enquanto entrei. "Bem-vindo ao Jittery Jack's. Como posso te servir?" ela perguntou, olhando divertida para mim.

"Três chocolates quentes, por favor," eu pedi, pegando minha carteira. "Ooh, está frio lá fora," fiz conversa fiada após uma corrente de ar soprar pela porta.

"Mhmm," ela sorriu cheia de dentes. "Eu tenho algo que poderia... te _aquecer_ agora," ela disse. Foi como se ela tivesse dito isso num sussurro. Estranho. "Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa te dar?" ela perguntou, andando até mim e me entregando o pedido. "Você é mais do que bem-vindo para qualquer coisa, eu... quero dizer pelo que a loja tem a oferecer," ela sorriu.

"Não, obrigado," eu rejeitei a oferta.

"Tenha um bom dia," ela sorriu, me entregando a nota fiscal.

Andei de volta até o salão, bem quando Victoria estava pagando.

"Boa aparência, Edward," Victoria acenou com a cabeça.

"Sério?" Perguntei, correndo minha mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Mhmm," ela concordou. "Bella está quase pronta."

Enquanto eu esperava pelo termino de Bella, fui ao cara para descobrir que já tinha recebido uma multa por não ter abastecido o parquímetro. Para evitar qualquer outra coisa, eu cacei pelo meu bolso para encontrar algumas moedas.

"Hey," uma mulher de voz rouca me chamou, "Qual é o seu nome?" ela perguntou enquanto virei meu rosto para ela.

Ela tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Sua camiseta era um pouco pequena demais, assim como sua saia. Ela devia ter colocado uma jaqueta. Estava frio no lado de fora.

"Edward," eu respondi, colocando cinquenta centavos no parquímetro.

"Esse é um nome sexy," ela sorriu, se aproximando. "Meu nome é Lauren."

Ela estava ficando perto demais de mim.

"Ok."

"Eu acabei de sair das provas finais," ela abordou. "Yale."

"Isso é legal," eu disse. "Tenho uma amiga que vai para Yale."

"Sério?" ela sorriu. "Quem?"

"Tanya Denali," eu mencionei, fazendo seu rosto ficar um pouco pálido.

"Seu sobrenome não é Cullen, é?" ela perguntou cautelosa.

Ela estava se movendo devagar para ainda mais perto.

"Uh... sim?" Respondi, não sabendo para onde isso estava indo.

"Eu conheço ela. Ela está tão obcecada por seu namorado agora," ela disse casualmente. "Mas estou solteira," ela lentamente correu seu dedo pelo meu peito. "Você podia..."

Ela tinha invadido meu espaço pessoal oficialmente.

"Hey, querido," Bella sorriu, colocando seus braços ao redor da minha cintura. "Sinto muito pela demora," ela se desculpou. Ela me deu este sorriso sinistro e levantou sua sobrancelha.

"Está tudo bem," eu joguei junto. "Seu cabelo," percebi. A parte frontal do cabelo dela estava preso num tipo de up-do*****, enquanto o resto dele fluía por suas costas em ondas de mogno. Havia até mesmo esta coisa de trança abaixo do up-do na parte de trás. "Está lindo."

_***Up-do**__ é um penteado no qual o cabelo é __preso por duas tranças e colocado para cima. _

"Sério?" ela perguntou, colocando levemente sua mão acima da coroa da sua cabeça. Eu podia dizer que ela estava pensando sobre sua parte calva.

"Sério," eu confirmei, passando minha mão em seu cabelo. "Está tão macio."

"Estou feliz que você gosta," ela sorriu enquanto uma pitada de vermelho coloriu suas bochechas.

"Que... doce," Lauren interrompeu nossa conversa. "Quem é você?" ela perguntou.

"Sou Bella," ela se apresentou, apertando a mão de Lauren. "É um prazer conhecê-la."

"Sou Lauren," a garota disse. "Amiga de _Tanya_," ela sorriu.

Por que ela disse o nome de Tanya daquela forma?

"Isso é adorável," Bella afirmou enquanto Snooki pulava na minha perna. "Aw," ela arrulhou, pegando o cachorro. "Ela sente sua falta," ela me disse, colocando Snooki nos meus braços. Como sempre, Snooki se aconchegou no meu peito e colocou o focinho contra minha bochecha. "Ela simplesmente adora o papai dela," Bella sorriu enquanto Snooki lambia meu rosto.

"Eu vejo," Lauren sorriu desdenhosamente. "É um cachorro fofo," ela esticou a mão para afagá-la. Snooki mordeu seu dedo.

"Sinto muito," Bella se desculpou. "Ela é superprotetora com Edward. Nós duas somos," ela se aninhou no meu peito.

"Bem..."

"Edward, querido," ela se virou para mim, sorrindo, "O filme começa às oito. Nós precisamos ir se vamos fazer isso."

"Sim," eu sorri, me afastando e puxando-a comigo.

"Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Lauren," Bella acenou e Snooki latiu.

"Obrigado," eu mostrei minha gratidão enquanto ela colocou meu braço ao redor dela.

"De nada," ela riu. "Parecia que você estava pensando em pular no tráfico de direção contrário para se livrar dela."

"Não foi tão ruim," fiz beicinho enquanto me inclinei para colocar minha cabeça em cima da dela.

"Aquilo foi fofo," Victoria balançou sua cabeça enquanto acendia o cigarro. "Muito convincente," ela olhou para Bella e levantou sua sobrancelha.

"Joga fora essa merda," Bella apontou para o cigarro. "Você não vai fazer Cheetah ficar cheirando fumaça."

"Nem pensar," ela revirou os olhos, inclinando sua cabeça em direção a um homem parado numa Range Rover preta. "Aquele é Henry. A esposa dele está fora da cidade," ela informou. "Vejo você mais tarde. Sejam bonzinhos, vocês dois," ela sorriu, entrando no carro e desaparecendo na rua.

"Vadia esquisita," Bella observou o carro sair vista.

"Tem sido um dia cheio," eu apontei, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Ele está com uma aparência muito boa," ela me disse. "Vou sentir falta da aparência de cabelo que o boi lambeu, no entanto," ela adicionou, sorrindo.

"Eu poderia colocar gel, se você quiser," ofereci.

"Nawwww," ela balançou sua cabeça rindo.

Eu segui sua dianteira e joguei minha cabeça para trás, rindo. "Ela ainda está olhando," eu percebi após olhar pelo canto do olho. Lauren estava nos encarando.

"Bem..." Bella sorriu, se aproximando. "Vamos dar algo para ela olhar," ela disse, pegando atrás do meu pescoço. Encontrei-me encarando seus olhos enquanto ela se movia para mais perto. Então, senti meu corpo gravitando até ela. Honestamente, eu não sei quem fez o primeiro movimento. Antes que eu percebesse, nossos lábios estavam se movendo em harmonia. Minhas mãos se encontraram emaranhadas no seu cabelo, enquanto sua língua procurava a minha. Eu não conseguia evitar sentir este choque elétrico enorme quando...

"Com licença," uma mulher bateu no meu ombro. Ela tinha uma garotinha em seu quadril. Ela parecia chateada. "Há crianças presentes. Isso é inapropriado," ela apontou entre Bella e eu.

"Sinto muito," dissemos em uníssono antes de rirmos histericamente.

"Uau," Bella falou.

"Aquilo foi... estranho," eu parei.

"Sim," ela olhava para seus sapatos. "Preciso ir... estudar para minha prova final de Literatura. Depois, tenho que terminar meu filme para amanhã," ela disse, se afastando.

Eu lembrei do que Victoria tinha dito sobre a possibilidade de ela querer que eu fosse.

"Estaria tudo bem se eu fosse?" perguntei.

"Você quer ir?" ela perguntou, arrumando seu cabelo. "Você não tem que..."

"Eu quero," respondi. Eu realmente queria. Estava curioso sobre o que poderia ser.

"É no teatro de encontro às oito," ela deu de ombros. "Se você não puder, está tudo bem."

"Estarei lá."

"Ok," ela sorriu. "Eu realmente preciso ir," ela começou a andar pela rua.

"Vou andar com você até seu carro."

"Não!" ela gritou, parando em seu caminho. "Não precisa."

"Nós temos esta conversa toda vez que tento fazer algo gentil para você," notei.

"É uma caminhada de dois minutos."

"Então, será rápido," eu a puxei junto.

Por que ela sempre se rebelava quando alguém oferecia algo a ela?

Nós andamos... lentamente... até um estacionamento atrás de uma loja de roupas. Eu vi uma grande multidão ao redor de alguma coisa. A maioria das pessoas pareciam homens. Alguns estavam tirando fotos do objeto em questão.

"_Qual modelo é este?"_

"_Isto é tão selvagem!"_

"_Estou tuitando esta merda!"_

"Merda!" Bella se deu um tapa no rosto. "É exatamente por isso que eu não..." ela parou, procurando algo em sua bolsa. Ela tirou o que parecia ser uma peça preta de plástico. Ela apontou para a coisa na multidão e um grito retumbante foi ouvido, fazendo a multidão reunida dar um passo para trás. "Vejo você mais tarde," ela disse, andando até o carro.

"Whoa," sussurrei enquanto a multidão se dispersou e vi o objeto que causava tanta comoção. "O que é isso?" perguntei.

Era obviamente um carro. Eu só não sabia qual tipo de carro era. Não como qualquer coisa que eu já tivesse visto. Meio que parecia algo que você esperaria ver no futuro... ou algo que um super herói dirigiria.

Bruce Wayne desejava ter um carro tão selvagem.

"Edward, Cheetah. Cheetah, Edward," ela disse impassível, acenando entre mim e o carro.

"Isto é... wow."

Mais _outra_ coisa a adicionar para a riqueza misteriosa de Bella Swan.

Ela pressionou seu polegar na porta e a porta abriu, os faróis dianteiros ligaram, e a parte de cima automaticamente começou a cair, desaparecendo no porta-malas.

Andei até o carro e o encarei em reverência. Eu queria tocá-lo.

"Vá em frente," ela sorriu, afagando o capô. Eu sorri envergonhado e passei minha mão pelo carro. "Você quer dirigir ele, não é?"

Agora que ela mencionou isso...

Eu pulei pela porta no assento, principalmente porque eu não sabia como abri-la.

Bella sorriu, colocando a coisa de plástico no que parecia ser a ignição.

"Olá, Bella," uma voz feminina de computador soou pelo alto falante.

"Puta merda!" eu pulei.

"Isso é..." ela começou.

"Massa corporal não identificada detectada," a voz falou. "Por favor, diga seu nome."

Olhei para Bella. Ela cobriu seu rosto com as mãos. "Apenas faça isso," ela murmurou, ligando o carro.

"Edward Cullen," eu disse, sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Edward Cullen... homem… 1,95 de altura... 95kg," a voz listou minhas características. "Olá, Edward. Por favor, coloque seu cinto de segurança."

Uau.

"Estou tão envergonhada," Bella saiu.

"Eu devo dizer..." Parei, "Que nunca esperei isto."

"Sou cheia de surpresas," ela brincou, parando no semáforo vermelho.

"Oh... meu..." Ouvi Lauren falando assim que ela entrou em visão.

"Oh, oi!" Bella acenou para ela. Assim que a luz tornou-se verde, ela acelerou pela estrada. "Aqui está," ela parou próximo ao meu carro.

"Obrigado... por tudo. Eu aprecio o que você está fazendo."

"Não mencione isso," ela deixou de lado. "Não mencione isto, também," ela gesticulou para seu espaço móvel. "Vejo você amanhã."

E ela se foi.

Eu dirigi até em casa completamente aturdido. Eu tinha passado por muito em pouco tempo. Supostamente eu tinha que ligar para minha mãe, mas eu estava muito animado pelo que tinha acontecido. Qual era a da Bella? Eu pensei sobre o tempo que passamos juntos, tentando encaixar o que ela não estava me contando. Eu tinha a sensação de que isso era importante, mas todos os meus pensamentos ficaram ruins em comparação com a lembrança do beijo que compartilhamos na rua. Eu fui dormir com um enigma de olhos castanhos e cabelo mogno na minha mente.

Eu passei pelo dia seguinte no auto piloto. Eu tinha minha prova final de bioquímica hoje. Era das três até seis da tarde. Então, como sempre, acordei mais cedo para estudar. Eu decidi que desde que eu tinha um cabelo diferente, eu podia também vestir roupas diferentes também. Eu não fiz nada no meu cabelo. Ele tinha a mesma aparência de ontem. Coloquei um suéter preto, calças jeans, meus novos óculos, e meu novo par favorito de All Star.

Eu notei que estava atrasado, então corri do meu carro até a aula. Novamente, notei que as pessoas moviam depressa suas cabeças quando eu passava por elas. Não parecia nem um pouco menos estranho. Eu saí bem na hora de chegar até a aula antes do teste começar. Embora Mike tenha sujado minhas notas, eu pensei que tinha feito um trabalho razoavelmente bom. Esperançosamente, eu conseguiria um "A" na disciplina.

Era cerca de seis e meia quando voltei ao meu carro. Fui ao apartamento para matar tempo antes de ir para a exibição de Bella. Fiquei sentado por uma hora antes do meu estômago começar a roncar... alto. Eu estava feliz por ninguém estar aqui para testemunhar isso. Eu tomei a decisão de ir e pegar comida chinesa. Eu estava cansado de comer porcaria. Perguntei-me se Bella queria um pouco. Mandei a ela uma mensagem de texto.

_**Edward: Comida chinesa na minha casa?**_

Eu rapidamente fiz meu pedido enquanto meu telefone começou a tocar.

_**Bella: Inferno, sim! Rolinho primavera, por favor?**_

_**Edward: Victoria é bem-vinda também.**_

_**Bella: Ela tem que fazer horas extras na casa. Ela não está satisfeita.**_

_**Edward: Ela vai à sua exibição? **_

_**Bella: Eu acho que não.**_

Esperei um minuto para responder, pensando no que eu iria dizer. Eu não sabia se estava brava ou não. Isto parecia como o tipo de coisa que seus pais faziam. Eu estava simplesmente feliz que Victoria colocou isso em minha mente para perguntar.

_**Edward: Bem... há Frango Xadrez com seu nome nele. **_

_**Bella: Estarei **__**aí**__** em trinta minutos.**_

"Edward?" Eu ouvi enquanto alguém batia no meu ombro. Eu virei para ver que era a atendente da cafeteria de ontem. "É Danielle."

"Hey," eu acenei, pegando meu pedido e indo até a porta. Eu não lembrava o nome dela.

"Você não me ligou," ela fez beicinho, inflando seu peito. "Fiquei insultada."

"Eu não tenho seu número."

Como eu poderia ligar para ela se não tinha seu número?

"Eu o dei para você em sua nota fiscal," ela informou. "Eu até mesmo pontilhei meu 'Eu' com um coração para você," ela se moveu para mais perto.

O que estava acontecendo com as mulheres que invadiam meu espaço ultimamente?

"Sinto muito," me desculpei, saindo pela porta. "Eu não percebi."

"Isso é reconfortante," ela riu. "Não me sinto tão rejeitada," ela me seguiu. "Você parecia muito estressado."

"Eu estava," parei para falar com ela. Ela parecia muito legal. "Eu estive tentando ser mais... eu não sei," eu gaguejei. "Então, eu estive tendo provas finais a semana toda."

"Coitadinho," ela se moveu lentamente para mais perto.

"Eu acho que você pode dizer que estou estressado," eu bufei, atravessando a rua.

"Hey," ela me parou novamente. "Posso... usar seu banheiro?" ela perguntou. "Eu preciso ir tem maior tempão. Eu odeio usar banheiros públicos."

Eu entendia isso. O pensamento de usar um banheiro que milhares de outras pessoas tinham usado era horrível. Como você podia dizer se eles tinham se limpado propriamente?

"É claro," eu concordei. "Eu entendo totalmente."

Eu a conduzi pelo corredor até meu apartamento. Ela parecia estar impressionada.

"Este é um apartamento muito bom," ela sorriu largamente. "Você deve ser rico."

"Uh..." Eu parei. Mamãe sempre me disse que era de mau gosto falar sobre sua riqueza em uma conversa. "O banheiro é no final do corredor à direita," eu disse a ela.

Virei e fui para a cozinha. Coloquei a comida no forno. Esperançosamente, ela não estaria tão fria quando Bella chegasse aqui. Comida chinesa fria tinha um gosto delicioso, no entanto.

Onde ela estava, no final das contas? Eu também me esqueci de perguntar se ela estava trazendo Snooki. Eu acho que tenho um pouco de comida canina que restou. Eu não tinha certeza se era suficiente. Eu devia ter comprado mais um pouco.

Eu peguei meu telefone para ligar pra ela quando percebi que a jaqueta de Danielle estava no chão. Andei pelo corredor para pegá-la quando notei que seus sapatos e suas calças estavam no chão também. Se ela continuasse, ela estaria nu...

"Oh, meu Deus," sussurrei, finalmente entendendo.

Havia uma garota nua no meu apartamento em algum lugar. Eu poderia procurar por ela, mas eu não tinha certeza se era uma boa ideia. Ela estava tentando me seduzir? Eu nem mesmo a conheço. Que tipo de mulher fazia isso?

Bella!

Ela ficaria brava se a visse aqui? Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu tinha o hábito de convidar garotas para vir aqui para esse propósito. Além disso, eu estava fora de prática neste departamento.

"Eeeeedward," Eu ouvi Danielle sussurrou cantarolando de algum lugar do apartamento, "Venha e me pegue." Eu não tinha pista de onde isso veio. Era um apartamento grande. Ela poderia estar em qualquer lugar!

"Um..." Eu parei, pensando num plano, "Um segundo!" Eu gritei de volta.

Eu não estava equipado para lidar com isto.

Eu me apressei de volta até a cozinha e disquei o número da Bella.

"Sim?" ela respondeu rapidamente. Eu podia ouvir os sons dela dirigindo. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Há uma garota nua no meu apartamento!" eu sussurrei, na esperança não dar minha localização.

"Oh," ela disse lentamente. "Eu posso simplesmente te encontrar na exibição se você quiser... você sabe," ela disse. "Eu já..."

"Eu não quero fazer sexo com ela."

"Então, como ela acabou nua no seu apartamento?" ela perguntou, num tom de alguma forma baixo.

"Eu não sei. Eu estava pegando comida. Então, ela me viu e me reconheceu da cafeteria. Ela perguntou se podia usar meu banheiro. Bella, você sabe quão deploráveis os banheiros públicos podem ser," eu parei. "Eu não sabia."

"O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Não sei," confessei. "Eu só sei que não estou equipado para isto."

"Na verdade..." ela parou, "Você está," riu.

"Você pode apenas pensar em algo?" Eu implorei.

"Estou quase aí," ela riu mais um pouco. "Aguenta firme."

"Estou ficando sozinha," Danielle disse numa voz cantante. "Talvez eu tenha que começar sem você."

"Ela está ficando mais perto," sussurrei, checando meus arredores. "Apresse-se!"

"Sim, sim," Bella riu e desligou o telefone.

"Não consigo acreditar que isto está acontecendo..."

"Você é tão fodidamente quente," Danielle apareceu do nada e me agarrou. Ela estava usando um conjunto pequeno de sutiã roxo e preto e calcinha fio dental. Ela estava praticamente nua!

"Uh..."

"Quando te vi no Jack's ontem à noite," ela me beijou rudemente, "Eu queria foder você no balcão... e deixar todo mundo assistir," ela lambeu meu pescoço.

"É muito legal você dizer isso," eu disse, afastando-a.

"Eu estive pensando em você o dia todo," ela passou suas mãos sob meu suéter. Eu tentei meu melhor para deixar o suéter no lugar. "Você gosta disso com roupas?" ela perguntou sorrindo. "Safado. Gosto disso."

Ela se mexeu para desabotoar minhas calças e puxou meu jeans para baixo apesar da minha tentativa de impedi-la. Ela era ilusoriamente forte para uma garota.

"Eu acho que você tem a impressão..."

"Você tem um pau grande, não é?" ela perguntou, se ajoelhando e se movendo para tirar seu sutiã. "Não consigo esperar para..."

"EDWARD!" ouvi o grito de Bella enquanto ela começou a espancar a porta. "É MELHOR VOCÊ ABRIR A PORRA DESSA PORTA, SEU PEDAÇO DE MERDA!" ela adicionou enquanto as batidas na porta ficavam mais altas.

"Quem é essa porra?" Danielle perguntou cheia de medo.

"Bella," eu sorri.

A cavalaria tinha chegado.

Eu empurrei Danielle de mim e recoloquei rapidamente minhas calças. Ela se escondeu atrás da parede na cozinha. Disparei até a porta para encontrar Bella rindo.

"Ela ainda está aqui?" Bella sussurrou enquanto Snooki correu para dentro do apartamento. Concordei com a cabeça. "Jogue junto."

"Ok."

"Seu bastardo!" ela gritou comigo. Ela me puxou para dentro da porta e começou a bater no meu peito. Não machucou. "Como você pode?"

"O que?"

"Eu sei que você está me traindo de novo,porra!" ela chorou. "Victoria te viu com ela no Mr. Wong's."

"Bella..."

"Não!" ela me deu um tapa novamente. "Ela ainda está..." ela parou, "Edward, eu vejo as roupas dela!" ela apontou para a pilha de roupas que conduzia até o banheiro. Por um segundo, eu consegui vê-la lutando para não rir. Ela estava se divertindo tanto com a minha confusão. "Ela está aqui? Edward!" ela chorou mais alto. "De novo?" perguntou. "Você não pode continuar fazendo isto!" ela gritou. "Nós estamos tendo um bebê! Estamos tentando ser uma família! Você não pode continuar fazendo isto conosco. Nós precisamos de você!" ela se apressou, seus choros ganhado ainda mais volume.

"Oh, meu Deus," Danielle saiu de trás da parede. "Quem trai sua namorada grávida?" ela pergunta em nojo. "Você é um babaca," gritou antes de bater no meu rosto. Aquilo doeu. Muito. "Ele não vale a pena," ela disse a Bella. "Você é gostosa. Encontre alguém que não é um retardado," ela aconselhou, pegando suas roupas. "Estou saindo," ela saiu correndo pela porta, indo embora com num acesso de raiva.

"Isso foi divertido," Bella riu, limpando suas lágrimas. "Estou com fome. Onde está a comida?"

Ela era tão incrível.

Nós passamos a hora seguinte assistindo uma reprise de _Law & Order_ e comendo comida chinesa quente. Era legal. Eu adorava estar ao redor de Bella. Ela deixava tudo tão… Bella. Eu não tinha certeza se ela sentia isso, também, ou não, mas era como se algo estivesse diferente entre nós. Era como se eu a visse diferente. Eu sempre soube que ela era bonita. Isso era muito óbvio. Ela apenas parecia... mais. Por uma fração de segundo, pensei no beijo que tínhamos compartilhado ontem. Era por causa disso?

Depois do jantar, pegamos o "mamãe responsável" para ir a exibição. Bella emprestou uma das grandes bolsas de Victoria para que ela pudesse levar ilicitamente Snooki no interior. Não havia ninguém para cuidar dela.

Sua roupa estava um pouco comum, como sempre. Ela usava um vestido branco, saltos altos de cor azul céu com bolinhas, suas amadas pulseiras de latão, anéis, e um daqueles chapeuzinhos que britânicos sempre usam. Aparentemente, mesmo que ela não pudesse usar perucas, ela ainda iria arrasar seu estilo "fodidamente incrível". Suas palavras, não minhas.**_ (Look: bit . ly / BellaEW6F)_**

O festival de cinema parecia um evento maior do que Bella deixou parecer. Todas as pessoas influentes de Harvard estavam presentes. O teatro estava cheio de especialistas. Os filmes eram exibidos nesta tela HD gigante. Bella não me disse que apenas quatro pessoas na universidade inteira foram escolhidas para até mesmo entrar na competição em primeiro lugar. Grandes nomes de Hollywood e da Broadway estavam presentes, fazendo pequenos discursos e conversa fiada com os competidores. A maioria deles pareciam receptivos com ela. Seus competidores, por outro lado, pareciam como se odiassem suas tripas.

O primeiro filme foi sobre um homem que suspeitava que sua esposa estivesse o traindo. Então, ele começou a dormir com a melhor amiga dela para despeitá-la. No entanto, a esposa não estava traindo então ele tentou esconder o caso. O segundo filme era sobre uma garota branca cega que se apaixonou por um homem negro no sul durante a década de cinqüenta. O terceiro era sobre um mistério de assassinato. Um homem foi morto. O detetive tinha um suspeito, mas o suspeito principal tinha um gêmeo. Os dois confessaram o assassinato e o detetive teve que descobrir qual deles cometeu o crime.

Todos eles eram bons, mas eu estava animado para ver como seria o da Bella. Eu esperava que sua edição tivesse ficado boa. Ela tinha começado um pouco tarde. Eu não fiquei desapontado. O dela era sobre uma família de alto perfil que foi separada pelo divórcio dos pais. Os irmãos pegaram lados na esperança de entrar a favor do pai que eles sentiam teria mais após o acordo. Era fantástico. Tinha este grande papel nele, gostei de partes do filme que tinham sido filmadas como cinema mudo. Eu desejava que fosse mais longo.

Quando as luzes acenderam, todos começaram a aplaudir. Isso surpreendeu Bella. Ela tinha dormido durante a coisa toda.

"É com grande prazer," o apresentador começou após uma curta deliberação. "que eu presenteio o Prêmio do Festival de Cinema de Harvard deste ano para... BELLA SWAN!" ele anunciou para uma salva de palmas.

Bella sorriu levemente antes de ir receber seu prêmio. Em adição de ganhar um troféu, ela tinha ganhado dez mil dólares e um estágio na Warner Bros no verão. Bella passou os seguintes quarenta e cinco minutos falando com pessoas que claramente a deixavam desconfortável. Era minha vez de salvá-la.

"Você quer que eu pegue o carro?"

"Sim," ela concordou com a cabeça profusamente. "Sinto como se estivesse fodidamente morrendo aqui," ela se enfadou.

Peguei Snooki e levei o carro até a porta, procurando por Bella. Eventualmente, eu a avistei falando com quem parecia ser o representante da Warner Bros. Eu andei até ela para dizer que o carro estava pronto.

"Você está falando sério?" ele perguntou, tomado de surpresa.

"Sim," Bella concordou com a cabeça, inserindo seu troféu gigante debaixo do braço.

"Você está desistindo do estágio para o segundo ganhador?" ele perguntou confuso.

"Sim," Bella confirmou. "Ela quer isso mais."

"O seu foi melhor," ele argumentou. "Foi milhões de vezes melhor. Eu não vejo por que você desistiria de tal oportunidade."

"Ela quer isso mais," Bella raciocinou. "Por mais que meu material seja o melhor, ela tem uma fome que eu não tenho," ela começou. "Eu nem mesmo sei por que peguei esta aula."

"Você percebe o que está fazendo?"

"Yep," ela sorriu, evidenciado o "p".

"Você vai dar o dinheiro também?"

"Há órfãos sem casa em algum lugar," ela deu de ombros.

Eu fiquei longe suficiente para ela não me visse. Eu esperei até que ele se afastasse antes de abordá-la.

"Você está pronta?" Perguntei, oferecendo meu braço para ela.

"Estive pronta pelas quatro horas passadas," suspirou enquanto eu andei com ela até o carro.

Bella tinha desistido de seu estágio? Eu sempre pensei que a maioria das pessoas mataria por uma oportunidade como aquela. Mas ela simplesmente... desistiu. Eu não entendo ela. Mas, eu estava com medo de perguntar. Ela podia ficar um pouco sensível às vezes. Decidi abandonar minha investigação antes que ela começasse. Eu não me importava com todas as coisas misteriosas. Não muito. Eu só estava feliz por sermos amigos.

Bella me disse que ela estava com medo de ir para casa porque estava com medo de em qual posição ela poderia encontrar Victoria. Palavras dela, não minhas. De novo. Então, voltamos para o meu apartamento e conversamos.

"Parabéns," eu a abracei. Eu achei que não tinha dito isso mais cedo.

"Tudo em um dia de trabalho... literalmente," ela riu um pouco com desdém, tirando seus sapatos e acessórios. Ela só estava usando seu vestido agora.

Sentamos com Snooki no sofá, mudando de canais até que decidimos assistir _Encantada_.

"Eu pensei que você não gostasse de filmes de princesas da Disney," pontueii, entrando debaixo do cobertor que eu mantinha no sofá.

"É uma paródia," retrucou. "É diferente... e divertido."

"Não vejo uma diferença," eu contrapus. "Você tem um príncipe, uma princesa, e uma bruxa."

"Mas," ela introduziu, "é situado na vida real. Desta forma, você sabe quão ridículos sãos os filmes da Disney. Disney está tirando sarro de si mesma. Como não amar isso," ela balançou sua cabeça, levantando-se para ir até a cozinha.

"Cínica," eu provoquei enquanto ela me entregou uma lata de Coca-Cola.

"Quando foi a última vez que você teve a vontade de cantar uma música aleatória no meio da rua porque estava apaixonado?" ela perguntou, revirando seus olhos e dando uma mordida na maçã. "Porra, eu adoro maçã" seus olhos rolaram atrás de sua cabeça.

"Bom saber."

"Cale a boca," ela apertou meu ombro. "Onde você comprou estas? Elas são tão suculentas."

"No mercado do fazendeiro," respondi quando a campainha tocou. "Vou atender."

"Eu preciso comprar algumas destas para mim. Eles tem que ter maçãs Granny Smith," ela gemeu antes de dar outra mordida.

Eu ri por como ela conseguia ficar tão feliz ao comer uma maçã... ao contrário de uma oportunidade única na vida. Eu abri a porta para uma pessoa loira muito familiar na minha porta.

"Edward, eu sinto muito."

**BELLA**

"O que porra estamos fazendo aqui?" Victoria bufou, andando em passos largos ao redor e esfregando suas mãos juntas.

"Acalme suas tetas," revirei meus olhos. "Não está tão frio."

"Sim, está," ela respondeu. "Minhas tetas estão congelando pra porra aqui fora. Você deve ser de sangue quente ou algo assim."

Pensei novamente em sua pergunta. Que porra eu estava fazendo aqui? Para ser honesta, eu não estive pensando claramente nos últimos dias passados. Era culpa do Edward. Tudo isso.

Quando toda a merda aconteceu com os meus pais, eu só queria ficar sozinha. Então, Edward apareceu e tivemos uma noite incrível ficando bêbados e falando sobre todos os problemas em nossas vidas. Definitivamente não era como eu tinha planejado que minha noite seria. Ainda assim, eu estava estranhamente satisfeita. Até mesmo chorei na frente dele. Aquilo foi estranhamente… bizarro para mim. Ele até meio foi à feira comigo e Victoria. Aquilo foi incrível… sair com ele. Victoria e eu tivemos festas do pijama antes. Nós saímos antes. Era apenas… diferente com Edward. Ele estava lá para mim quando eu nem sabia que precisava dele. Ele era um amigo incrível. Ele também era tão... doce. Quase muito enjoativo. Sério, quem acolheria alguém que mal conhecia, o recebendo em sua casa? Edward poderia. Eu me perguntava se teria feito o mesmo por ele. Fiquei surpresa ao perceber que teria.

Eu acho que era isso que amigos faziam.

Então, quando ele mencionou o quão perdedor ele pensava que era, eu tive que pará-lo. Como ele podia pensar tais termos baixos sobre si mesmo? Ele não conseguia ver quão incrível ele era? Daquele momento em diante, eu fiz minha missão fazê-lo ver. O primeiro passo era tentando convencê-lo a fazer algo diferente... pelo menos com seu cabelo.

"Estamos aqui para ajudar Edward," eu expliquei. "Bem... eu estou aqui para ajudar Edward. Você é uma passageira clandestina," eu a lembrei. Victoria quase tinha sido demitida... e presa, por ameaça de morte a um homem velho. Ele mereceu, mas ainda assim. Ele era velho. Ele era provavelmente senil ou tinha demência ou algo assim. De qualquer forma, ela foi colocada na _licença sugerida_. Ela não poderia voltar até a próxima semana. Então, ela pulou no carro e veio junto para o passeio.

"Nós vamos arrumar nosso cabelo, certo?" ela perguntou, passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo. "Vamos começar sem ele."

"Não," eu declarei... novamente, "Edward vai ter cabelo _dele_ arrumado. Estamos aqui para apoio moral." Eu sabia quão sensível Edward era com sua aparência. Eu falhei ao ver como Edward podia achar que era feio. Ele era fofo... de um jeito do tipo Edward. Não pergunte. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava tentando chamá-lo de feio. Eu descobri que se fosse com ele, seria mais fácil.

"Por que você se importa tanto...?" ela parou antes de levantar sua sobrancelha perfeitamente arqueada. "Espere um minuto. Você gosta de Edward!" ela gritou, apontando para mim.

Huh?

"Não, eu não, não dessa forma, quero dizer," eu neguei. "Eu só quero ajudá-lo a ganhar um pouco de confiança."

"Claro que quer," ela sorriu. "E você quer ganhar o pênis dele."

"Victoria," eu avisei. "Não..."

"Sim, você quer," ela riu. "Você quer o pau do Edward. Muito."

"Nós somos amigos."

Sério. Edward e eu somos _apenas_ amigos. Eu adorava sair com ele e ele me conquistou, com certeza, mas somos apenas amigos. Sim.

"Eu aposto que ele consegue encontrar seu ponto g usando teoremas e ângulos e merdas assim."

"Só estou tentando ajudá-lo a descobrir quão incrível ele é," eu disse a ela. "Todos devem sentir-se bem sobre si mesmo."

"E estaremos de voltar com mais de Oprah," ela respondeu numa voz de repórter. "Você está se ouvindo? Quando foi a última vez que você me levou... sua melhor amiga... para arrumar o cabelo? Eu sei. NUNCA."

"Você sabe que não gosto de arrumar meu cabelo," passei meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, sentindo meu ponto calvo.

Era verdade. Eu evitava ir ao cabeleireiro tanto tempo quanto possível. Graças ao meu ponto calvo, o cabeleireiro ria ou agia estranhamente ao meu redor pelo resto da hora. Não valia a pena.

"Ainda assim... aqui estamos nós," ela começou a chegar mais perto, "na frente do melhor salão de cabelo em Boston... para que você possa ajudar Edward... que é só um amigo," ela sorriu.

"Ele _é_ só um amigo."

"Besteira," ela sorriu sinistramente. "Você o quer. Estou animada. Realmente estou. É bom saber que você pensa com sua vagina como o resto de nós, meras mortais, de tempos em tempos. É bom ver você tendo uma queda por alguém."

"Não estou pensando com a minha vagina!" eu respondi, procurando pelo carro de Edward. "Ele é um amigo."

"É legal, no entanto," ela balançou sua cabeça. "Ele é quente em um… tipo de... faça minha lição de casa."

"Sério?" perguntei. Eu estava cansada desta conversa. "Não há nada…"

"Ele é um amigo. Entendi," ela parou. "Um amigo que você quer _foder_," ela começou a cantar novamente, antes de explodir em gargalhadas.

"Quero não..."

"Pare."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Isto é muito divertido," Victoria riu, segurando seu estômago. "Você quer muito."

"Não quero."

Sério. Eu estava ficando irritada.

"Quer sim."

"Não. Quero."

Neste ponto, eu estava batendo nela com minhas mãos.

"Você fazendo sua resposta em duas sentenças não vai excluir o fato de que você... quer," ela parou, para se defender do meu soco.

"Não."

"Sim."

"Não quero."

"O rio Nilo não é apenas um rio no Egito**,** baby," Victoria contorceu seu corpo para se afastar de mim. "Oi, Edward," ela acenou atrás de mim.

"Oi," ele acenou de volta estranhamente.

Merda! Ele ouviu nossa conversa? Eu não queria que ele agisse estranho ou algo assim. Ótimo. Agora isso será estranho. Depois de pensar, eu descobri que se ele tivesse ouvido nossa conversa, teria feito alguma desculpa de merda para ir para casa. Uma vez que ele não fez, descobri que ele não ouviu muito. Eu não conseguia descobrir por que me incomodava tanto o pensamento de que ele pudesse ter ouvido o estávamos dizendo.

Ele acabou estando aberto para ter um corte de cabelo. Eu só esperava que ele não se arrependesse. Infelizmente, eu teria que deixar de usar qualquer peruca por duas semanas. Normalmente, eu teria dito a qualquer outro para irem se foder. Mas... não Edward. Eu queria ajudá-lo. Se isso significava viver sem perucas por pouco tempo, eu faria isso. Eu quase quis ir para casa quando Victoria mencionou meu nome no objetivo de nos conseguir um horário. Pelo olhar que Nahuel me deu, ela deve ter contado a ele quem meu pai era... ou quem minha mãe era... ou quem meu padrasto era.

Merda.

Para minha surpresa, Nahuel passou seu tempo com Edward invés de mim. Edward parecia tão fofo e assustado pelo cabeleireiro. Seus olhos continuavam seguindo o caminho das tesouras. Eu não estava certa de que Nahuel tenha notado a angústia dele. Edward estava tão nervoso. Quero dizer, qual é... Era só um corte de cabelo.

Senti meu telefone tocando. Perguntei-me quem poderia ser. As duas únicas pessoas com que eu realmente falava estavam aqui comigo.

**Papai: Você ainda está brava?**

**Eu: Aparentemente.**

**Papai: ****Qual é****.**

**Eu: Eu acho que não.**

Desde a tentativa falha de um jantar familiar, meu pai tinha se tornado extra intencionado em passar tempo comigo. Pssh. Eu já passei por isto antes. Quando eu queria passar tempo com ele, era impossível. Quando eu não podia me importar mesmo se ele tirou o rosto da face da Terra ou não, então ele decidia tentar agir como um pai. Isto era toda a merda do eu-quero-o-que-não-posso-ter.

Eu estava acabada com isso.

**Papai: O que você fará no próximo fim de semana?**

Como sempre, eu não estaria fazendo nada importante. As provas finais teriam acabado, depois, os feriados.

**Eu: Não estou falando com você.**

Eu respondi com raiva e fechei meu telefone... bem a tempo de ver Edward.

Whoa.

Nahuel tinha tirado muito do cabelo dele. A maior parte do corte tinha sido feito nos lados, deixando a parte de cima habilmente desgrenhada; dando a ele o que Victoria chamava de aparência de "recém fodido". Honestamente, parecia similar ao que ele tinha... só mais curto nos lados. Mas... droga, ele estava gostoso. Isso realmente realçou suas maças do rosto. Eu ainda estava pasma por quão angular seu rosto era. Era quase como se alguém tivesse entalhado seu rosto em mármore. Além disso, outro benefício do corte de cabelo era que você podia ver os olhos de Edward. Quero dizer, realmente vê-los. Toda vez que olhava para eles, eu ficava maravilhada pelo quão verde eles eram. Eu não achava que Crayola tinha uma cor que chegasse a isso. Isso dizia algo.

Se eu apenas conseguisse que ele usasse lentes de contato invés de óculos.

"Uau," eu sussurrei, esperando não ter dito muito alto.

"Está bom?" ele perguntou, conscientemente passando os dedos pelo seu cabelo. Ele semicerrou os olhos, como se estivesse esperando por um xingo. Eu sorri e balancei minha cabeça. Sim. Ele ainda era o mesmo velho Edward. Depois, ele olhou nos meus olhos e eu não conseguia pensar. Eles eram tão... verdes.

"Que pedaço maravilhoso de carne," Nahuel observou-o se afastando. "De nada," ele acariciou minha cabeça e se afastou.

"Então..." Victoria veio até mim, "Sobre todo este... negócio... _amigável_, você não se importaria se eu fodesse Edward, não é?" ela perguntou.

"DE JEITO NENHUM!" eu gritei, cruzando meus braços. "Não consigo acreditar que você me perguntou isso. Ele não é seu tipo, de qualquer forma," revirei meus olhos.

"Confirmação, senhoras e senhores," ela virou ao redor num círculo. "Você gosta de Edward."

"Não, não gosto," argumentei. "Eu acho que não…"

"Claro," ela olhou para fora da janela. "Ooh, parece que Edward está prestes a ter seu pau molhado muito em breve, de qualquer forma."

"O quê?" perguntei, olhando para onde ela estava apontando. "Eca," eu não conseguia deixar de ficar sufocada enquanto via o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Alguma loira vadia estava dando totalmente em cima de Edward. Ela estava arrastando seu dedo pelo peito dele e sorrindo abertamente, o sorriso de aparência superficial de sempre. Todo seu vestuário era, pelo menos, dois tamanhos menores. Ela não era o tipo dele.

"Pssh," revirei meus olhos, sentando. "Ela não é o tipo dele. Ela é muito vulgar," eu disse irritada.

"Qual é o tipo dele exatamente?" Vic perguntou. "O tipo de garota gostosa, legal, rica, filantrópica, sarcástica, que não leva merda... nomeada Isabella Swan?"

"Eu não o vejo com uma garota como... como aquela," Apontei para a vadia. "Ele devia estar com uma garota que... não é ela," eu disse... um pouco defensivamente.

Pela minha vida, eu não conseguia descobrir por que a loira safada me irritava... ou por que eu queria queimá-la com um babyliss quente.

"Ela está chegando um pouco mais perto," Victoria levantou sua sobrancelha assim que a vadia em questão entrou na bolha pessoal de Edward.

Puta.

Edward finalmente se virou, então pude ver seu rosto. Ele parecia muito desconfortável. Ele poderia correr no meio da rua para se afastar dela e ser atropelado. Essa garota não conseguia pegar a dica?

"Eu vou, uh... já volto," me apressei, levando Snooki para fora. "Preciso andar com Snooki," fiz uma desculpa, indo até a porta.

Eu não estava mentindo. Se Snooki não fosse caminhar, ele teria mascado tudo em vista uma vez que chegássemos em casa. Eu acho que ela tinha deficiência de atenção e hiperatividade canina ou algo assim.

Eu andei com meu cachorro pela rua. Eu não sabia se Edward precisava ou queria minha ajuda. Então, eu descobri que seria capaz de dizer uma vez que chegasse perto suficiente. Assim que me aproximei, eu vi Edward mover sua cabeça com rangidos, dando a evidência do quão desconfortável ele estava. Ele estava posicionado entre o carro e a calçada com a prostituta na frente dele. Eu estava preocupada.

"Estou solteira," a vadia passou seu dedo pelo peito de Edward lentamente. Os lábios de Edward começaram a tremer. Ele vai vomitar? "Você podia…"

"Hey, querido," eu interrompi, jogando meu braço ao redor de seu ombro. Eu o abracei um pouco. Ele cheirava bem. Eu não conseguia realmente descrever o cheiro. Ele deve ter sido uma daquelas pessoas que tinham sua própria essência natural ou algo assim. Era bom. "Sinto muito pela demora."

Então, nós demos a vadia... Lauren… um show. Para ser honesta, foi divertido como o inferno ver o olhar em seu rosto quando ela pensou que Edward e eu éramos um casal. Snooki até mesmo entrou em ação, dando beijos de cachorro em Edward. Por alguma razão, Snooki _**amava**_ Edward.

Então, nós nos beijamos. Não foi um tipo de beijo acima dos finais de filmes de Hollywood. Foi simples... com um pouco de língua. Mas... tinha a sensação de mais. Eu não estava certa se ele sentiu o mesmo tipo de choque afiado como o que passou e desceu pela minha coluna durante o curto tempo que nossos lábios estavam juntos. Isso me assustou um pouco... de uma forma boa.

Depois disso, ele insistiu em andar comigo até meu carro. Isto levou a aparição estranha de Cheetah... um de muitos presentes acima do topo da culpa que meu pai tinha me dado. Uma pequena parte de mim admite que o carro era um pouco legal. Era o único já produzido. Então, isso era muito legal. Além disso, eu sentia que ele era ostentoso e desperdiçador. Sendo um garoto, Edward acha que era incrível. Uma vez que demos a Lauren uma performance de reprise, eu deixei um Edward feliz e ávido no seu carro.

Essa foi a primeira noite que sonhei com Edward Cullen.

Eu não tinha nenhuma prova final no dia seguinte. Passei cerca de uma hora estudando para minha prova final de psicologia. Eu lembrava de tudo que falamos naquela aula, de qualquer forma. Eu teria que ter um ataque apoplético no meio da prova final para não conseguir um "A" nessa disciplina. Em seguida, passei três horas editando meu vídeo. Estava somente no com meio trabalho feito. Isso estava me chateando. Eu cortei detalhes sérios, mas consegui terminar. Meu professor tinha feito um grande negócio do festival, dizendo que eu devia estar honrada que ele me selecionou. Notícia de última hora, eu não _pedi_ para ser selecionada. Ele simplesmente veio até mim um dia e disse, "Parabéns!" eu nem mesmo sabia que Harvard tinha um festival de cinema.

Na aula de ontem, ele disse aos quatro competidores para terem certeza de que "parecessem apresentáveis" enquanto me encarava. Eu conhecia aquele olhar. Era um que já tinha visto muitas vezes antes... aquele olhar de não-se-vista-como-uma-estranha que minha mãe costumava me dar quando comecei na faculdade. Foda-se ele. Eu vestiria o que eu quisesse.

Antes que eu soubesse, estava ficando pronta para o festival. A maioria das pessoas estaria animada. Eu só queria que isso acabasse. Algumas pessoas precisavam comprar manteiga de cacau por todas as bundas que eles iriam beijar esta noite. Pelo menos Victoria e Edward estariam lá para me apoiar. Eu não estava certa se devia convidar Edward ou não. Ele era uma daquelas pessoas que gostavam de estudar bastante. Eu não queria que ele sentisse que tinha que ir, então não pedi. Eu fiquei surpreso por ele ter perguntado se poderia ir. Seria bom tê-lo lá. Mais uma vez, recebi uma mensagem de texto. Revirei meus olhos. Eu tinha um sentimento de quem era.

**Papai: Boa sorte no seu festival de cinema.**

O que?

**Eu: Como você sabia disso?**

**Papai: Eu sou eu. É por isso. Você devia saber destas coisas.**

**Eu: Obrigada.**

**Papai: O que você está fazendo?**

**Eu: ****Cuidando da minha própria vida****... algo que você não está fazendo.**

Ignorei meu celular, indo rapidamente até meu closet para encontrar uma roupa. Eu decidi usar um vestido branco simples com acessórios e sapatos azuis. Eu até mesmo encontre este chapéu fofo e fascinante que eu tinha comprado quando morava em Londres aos treze anos. Eu ouvi o início do toque de _My Best Friend_, o tema musical do seriado, _Rob and Big_. Eu adorava aquele seriado.

"Hey, puta," eu ri no telefone. Esse era meu apelido para ela. Ela estava bem com isso. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Nada demais, vadia," ela suspirou.

"O que há de errado?" perguntei. A última vez que ela suspirou daquele jeito, seu pai tinha pego a Ferrari dela. Ela chorou por dias.

"Não posso ir nessa coisa do seu festival," ela bufou.

"O que? Por quê?" perguntei, escolhendo os sapatos.

"Eu tenho que fazer horas extras pelo dia que fui forçada a ir embora quando ameacei o Sr. Turner... velho pervertido... babaca," ela murmurou. "Você sabe que se minha liberdade não dependesse disso, eu diria a eles para irem a merda," ela disse.

"Está tudo bem," eu disse baixinho.

Honestamente, eu fiquei um pouco desapontada porque ela não conseguiria ir. Não seria a primeira vez que alguém tinha me dado o bolo. Pelo menos Edward estaria lá. Iremos nos divertir.

Alguns minutos depois que desliguei com Vic, recebi uma mensagem de texto.

Olhei para a mensagem e meu humor imediatamente melhorou. Edward era tão incrível, me convidando para comida chinesa antes do festival.

Eu tinha outras duas horas antes que tivesse que estar na cerimônia. Enquanto entrava no carro, recebi uma ligação de Edward. Deve ser sério. Ele era mais um enviador de mensagens. Quando atendi, eu nunca esperei que ele me contasse que tinha uma mulher nua em seu apartamento.

Que diabos?

Eu não estava ajudando ele para que ele pudesse ir e transar com vadias aleatórias. Sério. Quem poderia foder alguém que tinha acabado de conhecer? Eca. Eu apostaria que a vadia era horrível. Então, novamente, se ele quisesse… quem era eu para pará-lo? Uma vez que falei um pouco com ele, parecia não somente como se ele não quisesse fazer sexo com ela... ele estava aterrorizado.

Eu salvei o dia. De novo.

Foi hilário. O olhar no rosto de Edward quando eu gritei sobre estar grávida viveria para sempre na minha mente. Nós nos acalmamos, assistimos TV, e comemos comida chinesa. Era por isso que eu adorava sair com Edward. Nenhum de nós era enormes festeiros. Nossa festa do pijama bêbado deu uma prova disso. Eu estava contento em ficar dentro e ler um bom livro. Ele era da mesma goram. Ele entendia isso... ele me entendia.

Eu não me lembrava do que aconteceu no festival de cinema… principalmente porque eu estava dormindo. Edward me balançou até eu acordar uma vez que meu filme acabou. Sentei na minha cadeira, esperando pela festa do tédio terminar e meu foi chamado.

Eu ganhei.

Sério?

Eu só trabalhei naquela coisa por uma combinação total de, tipo, vinte horas. O meu era bom. Eu admito. Mas… o de Shawna Stewart, a garota que pegou o Segundo lugar… comeu, dormiu, e cagou por esta competição. Toda vez que a vi, ela estava trabalhando nisso. Enquanto as pessoas andavam até mim para apertar minha mão, eu vi seus olhos aguarem e seus lábios tremerem antes dela sair correndo. Comecei a me sentir culpada. Eu nem mesmo gosto dela aula... muito menos quero um estágio na Warner Bros. Por que eu estava aqui? Eu não era apaixonada por isso. Shawna era.

Então… eu fiz a coisa certa. Alguns chamariam isso de estupidez. Eu chamava de nobreza.

Eu rejeitei o prêmio e pedi que Shawna o pegasse. Eu não me importava como eles iriam justificar isso. Eu só sabia que não poderia tirar uma oportunidade que ela queria e precisava tão desesperadamente. Foi uma boa sensação em ajudá-la a alcançar seu sonho e isso fez minha noite. Eu esperava que isso funcionasse para ela.

Além da bondade que senti por ajudá-la, também tinha um sentimento de medo e decepção. Eu estava na faculdade. Eu tinha aulas. Eu ia bem na maioria delas… exceto Cálculo II. Ainda assim, eu não conseguia achar nada que eu realmente era apaixonada. Isso me incomodava. Quando me formei, eu queria encontrar um trabalho que eu achasse significante. Eu queria estar animada por acordar e começar meu dia. Eu não queria trabalhar para o meu pai... ou minha mãe... ou meu padrasto... ou ser uma modelo do caralho. Eu não tinha o desejo de somente fazer algo porque isso renderia uma enorme quantia em dinheiro... ou porque era bonito... ou porque eu era boa nisso.

Eu queria ter um trabalho que eu amasse. Eu acho que estava sendo simplesmente inocente quando se tratava disso. Eu empurrei o sentimento normal de decepção para longe. Eu estava empolgada para passar um tempo com Edward e não fazer mais nada.

No entanto, outra pessoa tinha outras idéias sobre como nossa noite seria...

* * *

**Quem amou que o Edward cortou o cabelo? Quem amou ainda mais o beijo deles para "enganar" a Lauren? E quem tem certeza de que ela vai fofocar tudo para Tanya? HAHAHA Amo esse capítulo. Bella está claramente caída pelo Edward, mas quer negar. Ele vai descobrir seus sentimentos aos poucos.**

**Agora... quem será que apareceu na porta do Edward? Semana que vem eu conto pra vocês. E não estamos muito longe da parte central da fic, que é a Bella fingindo ser a namorada do Edward.**

**No capítulo passado eu tinha esquecido de colocar o look da Bella, quem quiser pode voltar e ver. Eu tento seguir a descrição da autora e o que ta no polyvore para saber qual é o look de cada cena lol Espero ter acertado a do salão, pq mesmo estando escrito 'Salon' umas peças parecem diferentes lol  
**

**Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, a cada semana fico mais feliz com os comentários s2 Continuem comentando, por favor!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	7. Capítulo 7

**EMOTIONAL WARFARE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** completerandomness12**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **O nerd Edward Cullen é abandonado pela sua namorada da escola... sozinho... em um estacionamento... com um anel de noivado em seu bolso. Para evitar parecer patético na celebração de Ano Novo dos seus pais, ele pede a ajuda de sua linda e misteriosa amiga, Bella, para que se passe por sua namorada.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_(Traduzido por Ingrid Andrade)_

**EDWARD**

"Edward, eu sinto muito."

Fiquei parado na minha porta em choque... e um pouco pasmo.

"Jasper?" perguntei, confuso. "O que você está fazendo aqui? É quase meia-noite."

"Tio Eddie está encrencado," minha sobrinha, Alexia, provocou.

"Huh?" perguntei, passando minha mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Sua irmã está surtando," ele explicou, entrando pela porta. "Ela descobriu, nos colocou dentro do carro, e dirigiu até aqui," ele esclareceu.

"De Nova York?"

Meu cunhado concordou com a cabeça. "Eu tentei impedi-la."

Por que diabos Alice dirigiria de Nova York até Boston no meio da noite?

"Estou cansada," minha sobrinha reclamou. "Você tem doce?"

"Está muito tarde, querida," eu recusei seu pedido, ganhando um beicinho. "Em que problema eu estou...?"

"Ok, Edward," minha irmã, Alice, disse pisando duro enquanto entrava pela porta, "Conte-me sobre ela!"

"Do que você está falando?" eu perguntei, ficando mais confuso a cada segundo.

"Sério?" ela retorquiu irritada. "É este o jogo que estamos jogando?" ela perguntou. "Então, o que é isso?" ela pegou seu telefone e o empurrou na minha cara.

"Oh," eu declarei.

Havia no telefone da minha irmã uma foto de Bella e eu dando um amasso na rua ontem. Como ela conseguiu isso?

"Sim, oh," ela revirou seus olhos. "Irina Denali me mandou. Você imagina como deve ser uma droga descobrir que seu irmão tem uma nova namorada pela irmã da ex-namorada dele?" ela perguntou, batendo-me na cabeça. "Onde ela está?"

Namorada? Bella não era a minha namorada. Por que as pessoas pensavam que ela minha namorada? Este era um mal entendido horrível. Nós não estamos namorando. Quero dizer, estamos muito próximos um do outro e nos beijamos… um beijo maravilhoso... elétrico. Mas...

"Não consigo acreditar que você não contou..."

"Uh... Edward?" Bella interrompeu estranhamente, terminando sua maçã.

"Yay!" Alice bateu suas mãos. "É um grande prazer conhecê-la," ela deu pulinhos para apertar a mão de Bella. "Sou Alice."

"Oh!" Bella sorriu. "Você é a irmã do Edward," ela a reconheceu. "Lembro-me de você da foto que Edward me mostrou," ela adicionou. "Você é realmente baixa," brincou. "Não acho que vou ficar ao seu lado. Você me faz parecer gorda," ela se mexeu para ficar ao meu lado.

"Bahaha! Você é hilária," minha irmã riu. "Este é o meu marido, Jasper," ela conduziu Jasper para frente para apertar a mão de Bella. "E esta é a nossa pequena Alexia," ela apresentou minha sobrinha que estava escondida atrás da perna de seu pai.

"Hey, Alexia," Bella se apresentou. "Sou Bella."

"Olá," Lexi acenou timidamente.

"Você é uma garota muito bonita," Bella sorriu enquanto Lexi riu e então seus olhos se iluminaram.

"Aquele é o seu cachorro?" ela perguntou, apontando para Snooki que estava olhando a cena diante dela no que parecia ser uma grande antecipação.

"Sim," Bella concordou com a cabeça. "Você quer fazer carinho nela? Ela gosta de garotinhas bonitas."

"Ela morde?" Lexi respondeu, semicerrando os olhos.

"Não," Bella balançou a cabeça freneticamente. "Ela só morde pessoas malvadas. Você não é malvada, é?" Minha sobrinha balançou sua cabeça e foi brincar com o cachorro.

"Ela é uma cachorra linda," ela riu, fazendo carinho em Snooki. A cachorra adorou a atenção.

"Awww," Alice abraçou Bella. "Você é tão bonita," ela falou rápido. "Adoro seu cabelo," minha irmã arrulhou, movendo sua mão para afagar o cabelo de Bella.

"Obrigada," Bella sorriu, passando sua mão pelo cabelo, efetivamente bloqueando a tentativa da minha irmã de tocá-lo. "Foi ideia do Edward."

Boa jogada. Eu estava com um pouco de medo de que ela daria um tapa na mão de Alice.

"Bem, isso é… Oh, meu Deus," minha irmã passou as mãos pelo meu novo corte de cabelo. "Você cortou? Não está mais ensebado!" ela gritou. "Eu adorei!"

"Obrigado," sorri estranhamente enquanto ela tirou uma foto com seu telefone para minha foto de identificação.

"Está um pouco tarde," Jasper entrou, sem dúvidas tentando influenciar Alice a ir embora.

"É, não é?" minha irmã percebeu. "Nós interrompemos vocês?" ela perguntou envergonhada. "Vocês dois parecem muito vestidos."

"Acabamos de voltar do meu festival de cinema," Bella respondeu desconfortável. Ela olhou para mim pelo canto dos olhos. Ela estava tão confusa quando eu.

"Ela, na verdade, ganhou o primeiro lugar," me gabei da minha amiga.

"Isso é ótimo," Alice sorriu. "Adorei seu vestido."

Eu me perguntei o que ela diria se visse todo o guarda-roupa de Bella. Suas perucas?

"Obrigada. Eu gosto do seu casaco."

"Bem..." ela parou, "eu tinha que estar fabulosa quando matasse Edward por não contar a ninguém sobre sua namorada maravilhosa," Alice sorriu brincando.

"Hmm..." Bella torceu suas mãos, olhando para porta.

Ela queria ir embora. Eu sabia. Isso estava a deixando desconfortável. Ela olhou para mim. Eu precisava consertar isso. Eu não queria que ela fosse embora.

"Alice…"

"Você tem sorte por eu ter te pego primeiro," minha irmã se gabou. "Mamãe ficou _chateada_ quando Heidi contou a ela."

Mamãe sabia? Como?

"Um…" Bella começou.

"Eu mal posso esperar para você conhecer nossos pais," Alice falou rápido, sentando no sofá. "Eles irão adorar você," ela se apressou. "Você vai nas semanas de férias, não vai?" ela perguntou, quicando no sofá. "Emmett terá um dia de esportes."

"Bem..." eu comecei.

"Estou tão feliz por você, irmãozão," ela me beijou na bochecha. "Mal posso esperar. Isso será épico. Nós precisamos de sangue novo."

"Ali, querida," Jasper interrompeu suavemente, "Está tarde. Nós devemos voltar."

"Vocês têm certeza?" Bella perguntou hesitante. "Está tarde. Vocês querem dirigir tão tarde da noite?"

"Nós não queremos atrapalhar," Alice levantou.

"Nunca," balancei minha cabeça. Eu não queria minha família dirigindo pela noite quando eles estavam cansados. Então, tinha os motoristas bêbados para se lidar. Era uma cidade universitária, afinal. "Vocês podem ficar em um dos quartos de hóspedes."

"Eu acho que sim," Jasper concordou com a cabeça. "Nós podemos voltar mais tarde após descansarmos um pouco."

"Sem escola?" Alexia perguntou animadamente. "Yay!" ela gritou enquanto Snooki latia com ela.

"Você é tão atenciosa," ela levantou para abraçar Bella novamente. "Eu nem mesmo..."

"Está tudo bem," Bella sorriu, virando-se para mim. "Tenho que ir," ela pegou seus acessórios e foi até a porta.

"Acabamos de chegar aqui. Você não tem que ir," Alice afirmou.

"Sim," concordei, olhando em seus olhos. "Não vá," pedi.

Ela tinha acabado de chegar aqui. Eu gostava quando ela estava aqui.

"Eu tenho uma prova final de psicologia de manhã," ela se desculpou. "Além disso, você provavelmente quer seu tempo em família e coisas assim," ela se apressou. "Snooki pode ficar aqui. Lexi parecia estar gostando dela," ela sorriu, pegando seu casaco.

"Você não tem que ir," eu a lembrei pela última vez, esperando que ela fisgasse a isca e ficasse. Eu não queria que ela fosse embora.

Eu não estava ansioso pelo olhar de pena nos rostos deles quando eu contasse que Bella e eu não estávamos namorando. Eu esperava que Bella passasse a noite novamente. Nós nos divertimos quando isso aconteceu... só que sem tanta bebida.

"Está tudo bem," ela me abraçou. "Me liga depois que você terminar a aula," ela pediu, beijando-me na bochecha.

Havia aquela faísca novamente.

"Fofo," Alice sussurrou depois que fechei a porta. "Sério, Edward, sua namorada é muito gostosa."

"Alice," eu comecei. "Nós somos meio que..."

"Mamãe, estou cansada," Lexi percebeu a hora, esfregando seus olhos.

"Ok, docinho," ela a carregou. "Vamos para cama."

Depois disso, todos foram para cama então não tive a chance de arrumar tudo direito. Mais uma vez, eu tive uma virada inesperada no meu dia. Eu nem mesmo sabia por que estava surpreso. Como eu iria contar isso a eles? Alice parecia realmente gostar de Bella. Bem… quem não gostava da Bella? Ela era incrível. Ela não iria mais querer ser minha amiga? Isso ficaria muito estranho? Talvez ela pudesse conhecer minha família como uma amiga? Eu acho que eles se dariam bem. Dariam?

Eu me perguntava onde ela estava. Ela foi para casa? Lembrei-me dela dizendo que não estava pronta para ir para casa ainda. Ela conseguiu ir até lá bem? Eu devia ter pedido que me ligasse. Pessoas malucas andavam pelas ruas à noite. Ela estava muito bonita hoje à noite. Eu me perguntei se poderia convencê-la a parar de usar perucas. Ela ficava muito mais bonita com seu cabelo verdadeiro. Eu toquei o lugar na minha bochecha onde ela tinha beijado e sorri. Era normal sentir essa faísca toda vez que tocava alguém? Isso nunca aconteceu entre Tanya e eu. Esta coisa toda era confusa. Eu fui para cama confuso e ansioso.

Eu acordei pelo cheiro de bacon e ovos. Eu coloquei meus óculos e saí para ver Alice cozinhando o café da manhã.

"Tio Eddie!' Lexi gritou. "Você está acordado," ela acenou para mim com uma mão e afagava Snooki na cabeça com a outra. Ela insistiu que o cachorro dormisse com ela na cama noite passada.

"Finalmente," Jasper exalou dramaticamente. "Eu estava há dez minutos de colocar meu dedo sob seu nariz para checar se você ainda estava respirando."

"Eu tive problemas para dormir," disse a eles, fazendo meu prato.

"Pensando em Bella?" Alice perguntou em um tom provocador.

"Eu acho que você poderia dizer isso," murmurei, tomando um gole do suco de uva.

"Vocês dois são tão malditamente fofos," minha irmã sentou ao lado do marido.

"Ela é muito bonita," Lexi concordou com a cabeça. "Ela parece a Bela de _A Bela e a Fera_."

Com esse comentário, cuspi meu suco ao rir. Sabendo o quanto Bella odiava os filmes da Disney, ela morreria se alguém dissesse isso a ela.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Ela parece," concordei com ela, limpando um pouco de suco do meu rosto.

"Esme quer falar com você," Jasper me informou.

"Sim, ela quer," minha irmã concordou. "Ela não está feliz com você, Senhor."

"Ooh," Lexi riu, alimentando Snooki com um pedacinho de bacon.

Isto estava indo muito longe. Eu precisava esclarecer as coisas. Isso estava ficando ridículo.

"Nós nem mesmo estamos...," comecei, jogando minhas mãos para cima enquanto meu telefone tocou.

"Bem na hora," Jasper sorriu, dando uma mordida nos ovos.

Eu bufei, indo para a minha sala para atender a ligação.

"Olá," atendi, querendo acabar com isso.

"Sua mãe está desapontada com você, filho," meu pai suspirou no telefone. Em seguida, ouvi minha mãe no fundo, falando com meu pai. "Aqui está ela."

"Hey, mãe."

"Edward Cullen," mamãe resmungou no telefone. "Por que você não me contou?" ela perguntou, machucada. "Eu te perguntei se algo estava diferente. Você disse que não," ela acusou.

Merda. Eu tinha machucado seus sentimentos.

"Mãe," comecei, "isso não é o que você pensa."

Era hora de esclarecer as coisas. Esperançosamente, minha mãe ia me deixar dar uma palavra.

"É por causa do dinheiro?" ela perguntou, tentando adivinhar. "Está tudo bem, querido. Você não sabe que não somos assim."

Crescer sendo privilegiado como eu, havia dois tipos de pessoas. Aquelas que gostavam de esfregar sua riqueza nos rostos das pessoas e fazer os outros se sentirem mal, e aquelas que não faziam isso. Eu vim de um monte de dinheiro. Um monte. Isso tendia a fazer algumas pessoas amigáveis demais ou desconfortáveis. Quando elas descobriam quem eu era, elas agiam de forma invejosa ou queriam ser meus melhores amigos. Era ridículo.

Bella não era assim. Eu não sabia muito sobre Bella, mas eu sabia que ela não era pobre.

"Não é isso," revirei meus olhos.

"Eu fui humilhada," minha mãe recomeçou tristemente. "Eu não conseguia acreditar que a mãe de Tanya teve que me contar. Eu não consigo acreditar," eu pude ouvir sua raiva pelo telefone. Foi daí que Alice herdou isso.

"Mãe, Bella não é..."

"No início," ela interrompeu, "eu estava brava no início. Quero dizer, você tinha a família inteira se sentindo terrível com tudo que aconteceu no último verão," ela começou. "Você estava distante, não falava com ninguém. Eu estava tão nervosa sobre o que aconteceria na próxima semana. Você sabe... com Tanya e seu novo namorado estando aqui. Eu não conseguia entender por que você não me contou."

Eu estava certo. Eu sabia que eles sentiam pena de mim. Fechei meus olhos e pensei em todos os olhares tristes que recebi quando estava em casa. Seria uma droga ter todo mundo pisando em ovos ao meu redor. Eu estava querendo isso. Talvez...

"Mas agora eu entendo," mamãe riu suavemente. "Você apenas estava se apaixonando novamente," ela parou. "Mal posso esperar para conhecê-la, já que tenho certeza que você irá trazê-la aqui para A Celebração," ela falou rápido. "Alice acha ela um amor... e aparentemente muito gostosa," riu.

Eu gostava como ela estava falando comigo. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu me movi sorrateiramente para ver minha irmã e sua família se divertindo na minha cozinha sem sentimentos estranhos. Parecia normal... não tão normal como quando Bella estava aqui... mas ainda normal.

"Oooook," falei.

Oh. Deus. Bella vai me matar.

"Há algo que eu precise saber sobre a dieta dela?" minha mãe perguntou. "Estou começando a planejar o cardápio para a próxima semana."

"Sim," confirmei. "Ela não pode comer nozes. Ela é mortalmente alérgica a elas," me lembrei da história que Bella tinha me contado sobre a barra de Payday.

"Aw," mamãe suspirou, "Pobrezinha. Estaremos prontos para ela quando ela vier," ela disse enquanto a ouvi escrevendo algo. "Te vejo na próxima semana, querido. Estou ansiosa para ver vocês dois," ela finalizou.

"Amo você, mãe."

"Amo você também," ela disse radiante. "Ahhh... meu garotinho," suspirou felizmente. "Vou te deixar ir, okay?" ela disse.

"Okay, Mãe, tchau."

Andei até a cozinha, tentando pensar no que eu iria fazer. Eu não podia contar a eles agora. Todo mundo estava animado. Droga, mamãe até chorou. Eu não podia desapontá-los. Como Bella ia lidar com isso? Eu sabia como. Ela me mataria. Lembrei-me quão rápido ela foi embora ontem à noite. De forma alguma ela iria concordar com isso. Ela ia ter, porém. Eu iria convencê-la. Éramos amigos, certos? Amigos ajudavam um ao outro.

Eu precisava de uma amiga agora mais do que nunca. Para ser honesto, seria incrível se Bella fosse, mesmo se não fosse como namorado/namorada. Ela era muito divertida. Eu adorava tê-la por perto.

"Edward!" Alice acenou sua mão no meu rosto. "Que horas é sua prova final?" ela perguntou. "São duas da tarde."

Já é tão tarde?

"Merda!" gritei, correndo de volta para o meu quarto para me vestir.

"Linguagem," Jasper me avisou, cobrindo os ouvidos de Lexi.

Minha prova final era às três, então tomei um banho rápido e coloquei uma camiseta verde, calças jeans, e um tênis. Disparei até a faculdade apenas em tempo suficiente para encontrar um lugar e ter alguns dos poucos últimos minutos estudando para a prova. Minha prova final de Anatomia era a última que tinha que fazer neste semestre. Eu devia estar feliz. No entanto, eu estava muito assustado, pensando no que Bella iria dizer e/ou fazer uma vez que ela descobrisse o que tinha acontecido.

Terminei a prova de três horas em duas. Meu método de anotações era impecável. Eu era capaz de detalhar os tipos de perguntas que eram pedidas numa prova. Pelo menos, uma porção do meu dia ia como planejei.

Saí da prova e peguei meu celular para ligar para Bella quando alguém puxou meu braço.

"Oi," a loira sussurrou e sorriu para mim. "Sou Jessica."

Eu lembrava dela. "Você é a namorada do Mike Newton," afirmei, acenando para ela.

"Não somos exclusivos," ela deixou para lá. "Você..."

"Sinto muito por ouvir isso," passei por ela.

Eu precisava falar com Bella.

"Engraçado pra caralho," ouvi Victoria batendo palmas. Ela estava sentada num banco debaixo de uma árvore e fumando um cigarro. "Ela estava dando em cima de você. Você sabe disso, certo?"

Eu não me importava com o que aconteceu naquele ponto.

"Onde Bella está?" perguntei. "Preciso falar com ela."

"Ela está na biblioteca," ela apontou para o prédio do outro lado da rua. "Você está bonito, a propósito," ela assentiu com cabeça.

"Obrigado," respondi, andando até a biblioteca na esperança de que Bella concordasse com meu plano.

Andei ao redor a procurando. Eventualmente, eu a avistei no sofá com seu computador e comendo uma maçã.

"Hey!" ela sorriu, me chamando. "Meu amável, adorado... adorável... namorado," ela riu, dramaticamente me beijando na bochecha.

"Ha-ha," eu disse impassível. "Engraçado," revirei meus olhos, sentando.

"O que você disse quando contou a eles?" ela perguntou, dando outra mordida na maçã. "Deve ter sido estranho," ela finalizou numa voz cantante.

"É..." parei, lutando para encontrar uma forma de contar, "complicado."

"Sinto muito," ela se desculpou. "Sua irmã parece muito divertida. Super animada... mas muito divertida."

"Ela gosta de você também," eu disse a ela enquanto conduzia minha oferta. "O que você vai fazer nos feriados?"

"Não sei," ela parou. "Vou para algum lugar… tropical… onde a maioridade seja abaixo de 21 anos."

"Você não passa com a sua família?" perguntei.

"Não," ela balançou sua cabeça. "Eu não pasoi os feriados com meus pais desde que tenho 14 anos," ela olhou ao redor, não fazendo contato visual. "Normalmente, Victoria e eu vamos a algum lugar, mas ela está em condicional e não pode sair do estado. Estou sozinha."

"Oh," Falei alto. Isto poderia ser bom. Ela não tinha nenhum plano. Talvez isso fosse ser mais fácil do que eu pensei. "Você poderia passar comigo e com meus pais, se você quisesse," ofereci.

"Não, obrigada," ela balançou sua cabeça. "É seu tempo familiar. Você teve visto ou falado muito com eles. Você não devia ter que se preocupar comigo. Além disso, não seria estranho aparecer com a garota que toda a sua família pensou que fosse sua namorada? Isso seria demais," ela finalizou.

"Um..." parei, "Eles não sabem que você não é minha namorada," confessei, olhando sua reação.

"O que você..." ela começou, antes de seus olhos se chatearem em reconhecimento. "Edward? Sério?" ela perguntou.

"Você, por favor, fingiria ser minha namorada na próxima semana?" deixei escapar e pedi a ela. Ela já sabia a verdade. Eu poderia muito bem expor meu caso.

"Não," ela balançou sua cabeça. "Você não pensa que isso é um pouco...?"

"Por favor," implorei. "Eu preciso que você vá."

"Não," ela reafirmou sua resposta. "É sua família. Eu não pertenço..." ela parou. "Eu não devia..."

"Você não entende," eu a interrompi. "Desde que tudo entre mim e Tanya aconteceu, minha família começou a me tratar diferente. Era como se eu fosse aquela criança frágil e se eles dissessem a coisa errada eu iria desmoronar. Eles sentiam pena de mim e eu odiava isso. É por isso que não falo muito com eles," confessei. "Quando eles pensaram que eu estava namorando você, era como se as coisas estivessem de volta ao normal. Eles olhavam para mim como um irmão ou um filho... não como um nerd patético... Ai!" toquei minha perna. Bella tinha me batido.

"Você não é patético," ela me disse.

"Sinto muito," me desculpei.

"Não peça desculpas a mim," ela balançou sua cabeça suavemente. "Peça desculpa a si mesmo. É você quem se machuca quando faz isso."

"Por favor," olhei para ela.

"Não sou boa com família e merdas como..."

"Você é boa em tudo, até mesmo em Cálculo," eu disse a ela. "Preciso de você. Por favor," implorei. "Eu preciso mostrar a eles que superei… que posso superar."

"Isso é sobre a Tanya?" ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não," balancei minha cabeça. "Ela está namorando outra pessoa. Ele está vindo na próxima semana. Eu já aceitei que nunca estaremos juntos novamente," eu disse a ela honestamente. "Eu só não quero que todos andem ao meu redor como se eu fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir," adicionei. Sentia-me com desespero crescendo. Eu precisava que ela ficasse salva. Eu queria que ela fosse comigo. "Eu vou... não sei," joguei minhas mãos no ar. "Vou pagar sua mensalidade universitária."

"Sério?" ela parou, levantando sua sobrancelha. "Quando começamos?" perguntou. Ela estava sendo sarcástica. "Sério, Edward," ela riu de mim. "Você _tem_ que saber que não preciso do seu dinheiro."

Nem sei por que eu sugeri isso. Por que ela iria querer passar seu tempo comigo quando ela não tinha que fazer isso, de qualquer forma?

"Bella," sussurrei, encarando o chão. "Por favor?" pedi uma última vez. "Não posso fazer isto sem você."

Ela se jogou nas costas do sofá e fechou seus olhos por um período de tempo extenso. Sentindo que eu estava sendo dispensado, me levantei para ir embora.

"A mensalidade universitária do meu próximo semestre será doada para a instituição de caridade da minha escola," ela afirmou, olhando para mim. "Eu reservo o direto de dizer a você para 'ir se foder' e ir embora a qualquer momento," ela adicionou, obviamente pensando em mais alguma coisa para adicionar em suas condições.

"Ok," sorri, abraçando-a. Eu já estive muito tempo ao redor de Alice. "Você não vai ter que se preocupar com isso. Minha família é muito acolhedora."

"E..." ela parou, ameaçadora, "Você tem que usar lentes de contato." Huh? Eu não conseguia me cutucar nos olhos. Era auto preservação. "Se eu não posso usar perucas, você não pode usar óculos," ela sorriu, satisfeita consigo mesma.

Era um trato justo... eu acho. Eu aturaria isso. Era somente uma semana. "Tudo bem," sorri, apertando sua mão.

"Então temos um acordo," ela balançou sua cabeça e se levantou. "Preciso ir ao banheiro. Volto logo, namorado," ela sorriu abertamente e me soprou um beijo.

Eu vi suas roupas. Ela tinha uma jaqueta que era menor na frente e longa atrás com camiseta de manga-longa cinza. O detalhe era um tutu preto e meias de renda preta com botas pretas. Era, na verdade, um de seus looks de domadora.**_ (Look: bit . ly / BellaEW7a)_**

"Ok," revirei meus olhos e peguei o beijo no ar.

Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio e desmoronei no sofá. Eu não conseguia acreditar que Bella iria. Isso ia ser tão legal, agora que ela estava indo. Ela era fácil de ser ter junto. Alice gostava dela. Eu estava muito certo que Emmett gostaria também. Seria legal ter alguém para conversar.

Meu telefone tocou alto, fazendo a bibliotecária sorrir desdenhosamente para mim.

"Olá, irmão," minha irmã gorjeou no outro lado.

"Hey, Ali," olhei para o relógio acima da TV na sala. "Vocês já vão voltar?"

"Na verdade," ela começou. "Eu estava pensando que gostaria de conhecer Bella um pouco antes de ela ser apresentada a todos. Isso pode deixá-la tensa," ela se apressou. "Além disso, Lexi quer brincar um pouco mais com Snooki. Esse cachorro é hilário," ela riu antes de ouvir um latido e risos no fundo.

"Então..." eu queria saber. O que ela tinha planejado?

"Eu consegui uma reserva para nós no _Shout_," ela gorjeou animadamente. "Parece que é um louco restaurante da moda na cidade. Eles não tinham nenhuma vaga, mas trabalhei o charme Cullen e eles abriram um lugar para nós. Então tudo que você tem que fazer é levar sua namorada sexy lá às oito então eu posso conhecê-la."

Eu não tinha certeza do que Bella tinha planejado. Eu precisava perguntar a ela primeiro.

"Eu..."

"Oito horas," Alice insistiu. "Eu preciso ir fazer compras para uma roupa nova. Está tão em cima da hora," ela bufou. "Vejo vocês lá!" desligou.

"Merda!" gritei alto. Desta vez, a bibliotecária exagerou colocando seu dedo sobre sua boca.

"Voltei, querido," Bella curvou seus ombros falsa animação e me abraçou. "Você está cheiroso," ela elogiou. "O que é isso?"

"Sabonete," eu disse a ela.

"Mmmm," ela fungou na minha camiseta novamente.

"Estranho," ri enquanto ela sentava.

"Amorzinho, eu estava pensando," ela riu. "Se vamos até o fim com esta coisa, há um passo que precisamos dar," ela disse, pegando seu telefone. Ela mexeu nele por um segundo antes de me mostrar a tela. Ela estava no seu aplicativo do Facebook.

_Bella Swan está num relacionamento sério com Edward Cullen._

"Somos oficiais," ela disse, checando o status.

"O que nós temos aqui?" ela perguntou, checando algo. "Tanya Denali te mandou solicitação de amizade," ela me mostrou a tela novamente. "Ignorar," ela cantou, pressionando o botão.

"Por quê?" Ela nem mesmo conhecia Tanya.

"Porque ela é a vadia que quebrou tanto seu coração que sua família se preocupou com você por sete meses," ela explicou. "Não sou uma fã dela agora," ela disse, colocando seu telefone na bolsa. "Vou para casa. Eu tenho minha última prova final amanhã. Cálculo," ela terminou com uma insinuação de desprezo.

"Espere," eu a segui até a porta. "Jante comigo e com a minha irmã hoje à noite."

"O que?"

"Ela fez reservas para nós jantarmos. Ela está animada com isso. Pense nisso como uma prática," eu tentei convencê-la.

"Onde?"

"_Shout_," expliquei. "É na..."

"Oh, eu sei onde é," ela bufou, andando até seu carro. "Estarei contando os minutos," ela suspirou, batendo seus cílios.

"Tchau, querida!" acenei para ela.

"Hey," ela se virou. "Que tipo de relacionamento nós temos? Doce e fofinho? Novo e com medo de se abrir?" ela perguntou. "Dê-me algo para trabalhar."

"Não sei," considerei, "Talvez um pouco dos dois."

"Ok... então nosso amor é como uma música da Taylor Swift," ela concordou com a cabeça e foi embora.

Essa era Bella.

Era quase seis horas já então eu tinha tempo suficiente para voltar, me vestir, e chegar ao restaurante. Uma vez que voltei ao meu apartamento, notei que Snooki estava dormindo debaixo do sofá. Ela deve estar cansada. Lexi e Alice podiam ser um pouco exaustivas. Eu a coloquei num travesseiro na minha cama.

Ao lado do cachorro, eu vi uma nota atada a um cabide com roupas.

_**Edward,**_

_**Uma vez**__** que você está tentando uma nova aparência e tudo (o que eu adorei, a propósito), imaginei que você não se importaria se eu pegasse algumas roupas para você vestir esta noite... que eu comprei para você... dois natais atrás. Vejo você às oito.**_

_**-Alice**_

Havia uma camisa de botões verde escura, calças pretas, e sapatos pretos de cadarço, ao lado de um casaco de lã cinza. Eu imaginei que poderia ficar bem, então fui tomar banho e me arrumei. Notei a hora e fiz meu caminho até o restaurante.

Não levou muito tempo para chegar ao _Shout._ Eu dei o meu carro para o manobrista e entrei. Parecia ser um lugar muito requintado. As paredes eram de cor vermelho sangue com lustres altos e baixos pendurados por todo o local. Uma parede era dourada com um monte de espelhos nela e uma cachoeira descendo. Todas as mesas eram uma cabine. Algumas foram arrumadas no meio do local, outras alinhadas nas paredes. Confie em Alice para encontrar o lugar mais exclusivo na cidade e exigir uma mesa com duas horas de antecedência.

"Yay!" minha sobrinha me mostrou animação e abraçou minha perna. "Você está aqui."

"Ok, querida," Jasper riu, puxando sua filha de mim.

"Você está bonito," Alice sorriu, me abraçando. "Meu irmão é tão lindo."

"Você soa como a mamãe," eu disse a ela. Ela revirou seus olhos e me afastou.

"Onde está Bella?" Jasper perguntou, olhando para a porta.

"Ela está vindo," olhei para o meu relógio. Ela estava alguns minutos atrasada.

"Eles não vão nos dar a reserva até que toda a festa esteja aqui," Alice reclamou, olhando para seu relógio. "A chefe dos garçons é uma babaca total."

"Eu quero pizza," Lexi amuou.

"Nós conversamos sobre isto," Jasper afagou sua cabeça. "Eles provavelmente não terão pizza aqui."

"Mas..."

"Sinto muito," Bella entrou correndo pela porta e me abraçou. "Houve um acidente algumas ruas abaixo," ela abraçou minha família.

"Está tudo bem," Alice deixou para lá. "Você já fez uma boa primeira impressão."

"Aw," Bella deu uma cotovelada no estômago da Lexi de brincadeira, "Você e sua mamãe combinam. Isso é adorável."

"Obrigada," Lexi sorriu e sentou ao lado dela.

Elas estavam. Alice vestia um vestido preto e dourado com sapatos dourados e acessórios. Alexia vestia um vestido preto com sapatos dourados.

"Bella," Alice começou, "Você está incrível."

"Sim," eu a notei. Ela estava... ela _realmente_ estava. Bella vestia um vestido verde escuro que era meio coberto na parte mais baixa. Ela usava uma jaqueta de couro marrom escura e sapatos marrons. **_(Look: bit . ly / BellaEW7) _**"Esse vestido fica bem em você." Ele abraçava sua forma agradavelmente. Eu não percebi que seus seios eram tão...

"Obrigada," ela deu uma voltinha. "Estou feliz que você tenha gostado."

"Você parece uma princesa," Lexi arfou, tocando o vestido. O sorriso de Bella caiu e ela me olhou. Nós compartilhamos um momento de silêncio antes de rir.

"Nós podemos comer agora," Jasper andou até o balcão para dizer ao garçom que o grupo estava aqui.

O chefe dos garçons sorriu um pouco desdenhosamente enquanto seguíamos ele. Bella e eu ficamos para trás.

"Victoria escolheu minha roupa," Bella sussurrou. "Sua irmã parece do tipo que..." ela pausou sua frase enquanto seu pé acidentalmente tropeçou no meu, "Droga."

"Eu peguei você," eu segurei sua cintura e a coloquei contra meu peito. O pé dela ficou um pouco no ar e sua cabeça bateu na minha. "Merda!" Eu a coloquei no chão para segurar meus olhos.

"Sinto muito," ela suspirou, passando seu dedo pelo meu olho. "Haverá contusão?" ela perguntou.

"Não," eu disse, pegando sua mão e andando até a mesa.

"Sou tão desajeitada," ela balançou sua cabeça, tirando um pouco de gelo de seu copo. Ela os envolveu em seu guardanapo de tecido e o segurou no meu olho. "Só para prevenir, você não quer ter contusão," ela sorriu sem jeito e olhou ao redor. Todo o local nos encarava. "Ok, pessoas, ignorem o que vocês viram. Nada para ver aqui!" Ela acenou sua mão. Aqueles que nos encaravam rapidamente voltaram a suas refeições.

"Vocês dois são tão fofos," Alice sorriu tonta. "Tanya nunca teria feito isso," ela sorriu desdenhosamente, tomando um gole de sua água.

"Alice!" Jasper e eu a repreendemos.

Era um protocolo ruim trazer à tona a ex-namorada para a atual... mesmo se ela não fosse realmente minha namorada... mas eles não sabiam disso!

"O que?" ela perguntou, olhando para o cardápio. "Isso não é um segredo. Eu odeio aquela vadia convencida, destruidora de Barbie."

"Ooh," Lexi riu, "Mamãe disse uma palavra ruim." Alice revirou os olhos.

"Está tudo bem," Bella sorriu. "É uma coisa boa que eu não seja Tanya então. Não é?"

"Humph," Lexi fez beicinho. "Não tem pizza aqui," ela suspirou, olhando para o cardápio.

"Com licença," um cavalheiro mais velho em um bom terno chegou a nossa mesa. "Você está bem? Eu ouvi que houve um incidente," ele perguntou, olhando para nós. Ele começou a olhar para Bella. Não era como se ele estivesse dando uma olhada nela. Isso seria nojento. Era mais como se ele estivesse tentando se lembrar dela.

"Estamos bem," Bella disse a ele.

Assim que o proprietário olhou para Bella, foi como se algo clicasse em seu cérebro. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele colocou o maior sorriso em seu rosto. Mais ninguém viu isso porque eles estavam olhando o cardápio. Eu vi. Ele tinha a reconhecido.

"Olá," ele nos cumprimentou gentilmente. "Meu nome é Patrick. Sou o proprietário do Shout," ele começou. "Eu gostaria de pessoalmente me desculpar pelo incidente de mais cedo. Estamos tomando conta disso."

"Não foi sua culpa," Bella disse. "Eu simplesmente sou desajeitada. É só isso."

"Bem..." ele sorriu, "Qualquer coisa que vocês precisem ou queiram, não hesitem em pedir. Apenas peçam a sua garçonete e ela vai dizer a mim."

"Pizza?" Lexi pediu.

"Alexia," Jasper bufou. "Nós dissemos a você. Você terá que escolher algo..."

"Pizza, está bem," Patrick interrompeu, antes de olhar para Bella. Ela revirou seus olhos. "Pizza é bom. Nós podemos fazer isso acontecer," ele sorriu.

"Sério?" minha sobrinha emitia raios de sol.

"Mhmm," ele concordou com a cabeça. "Qual cobertura você quer?"

"Uh..." ela começou a pensar, "Pepperoni e azeitona."

"Estilo Chicago ou estilo Nova York?"

"Huh?" minha sobrinha perguntou confusa. "O que é isso, tio Eddie?"

"Nova York é como uma pizza normal, mas muito boa," expliquei. "O estilo Chicago é maior e o molho é em cima invés de ser embaixo."

"Oh. Obrigada," ela segurou seu queixo, pensando. "Não quero bagunçar meu vestido. Estilo Nova York, por favor," ela pediu.

Alice colocou a mão sobre seu coração, sem dúvidas desfalecendo por Lexi ter pensado sobre suas roupas antes de fazer a decisão.

"Ok," ele olhou para Bella, depois para o resto de nós. "Vamos começar a trabalhar nisso. Que tal algumas bebidas para os adultos?" ele sorriu antes de ir para a cozinha.

Isso foi interessante. Eu nunca conheci um restaurante cinco estrelas que adicionava coisas aleatórias ao seu cardápio do nada. Eu vi como Patrick olhava para Bella. Era como se ele estivesse com medo de que fosse chateá-la. Ele estava puxando o saco dela... demais.

"O serviço aqui é excelente," Alice sorriu, mastigando uma pequena baguete.

"Eles certamente vão além do necessário," eu disse, olhando para Bella.

"Não é um restaurante cinco estrelas por nada," ela voltou sua atenção ao cardápio.

"Então Bella," minha irmã começou, "De onde você é?"

"Nova York," ela respondeu, tomando um gole de sua água.

"Sério?" ela quicou em sua cadeira. "É onde Jazz e eu moramos. Mas você provavelmente sabe disso."

"Sinto falta de lá," Bella disse a ela. "Você não consegue achar aquela animação em qualquer outro lugar."

"Eu sei. Adoro isso lá," Alice concordou. "Onde você cresceu?"

"Uh…" ela olhou para a parte baixa de sua taça. "No Upper East Side," ela confessou... com um pouco de desprezo.

Sério?

"Isso é legal," Alice falou rápido. "É onde nós moramos. É bom para escola. Além disso, é perto de todas as boas escolas para Lexi."

"Em qual série ela está?" Bella perguntou.

"Jardim da infância," minha Lexi respondeu sorrindo. "Faço seis anos em uma semana," ela falou animada, mantendo seis de seus pequenos dedos levantados para provar seu ponto.

"Isso é tão legal," Bella levantou sua mão para bater a mão com ela.

"Ela está indo para a primeira série ano que vem," Jasper declarou. "Então, estamos procurando escolas particulares preparatórias agora. Estamos tentando colocá-la na melhor escola para ela."

"Ela vai entrar," Alice afagou a cabeça de sua filha. "Nós só queremos encontrar um bom ajuste para ela. Tivemos uma reunião com a Parkview Prep semana passada."

"Oh, Deus," Bella segurou a respiração, "Eu fiquei lá na primeira e segunda série."

"Sério? Você gostou?" Jasper perguntou.

"É boa," ela sorriu, "Se você gosta do pensamento de seu filho correndo numa roda de hamster. Eles trabalham _firmes demais_ com as crianças," ela finalizou após uma pequena pausa.

"Então, isso é ruim?"

"É terrível," Bella disse impassível. "Pessoalmente, eu recomendo a Lakeside Prep. Não é tão prestigiada... mas é prestigiada da mesma forma," ela concordou com a cabeça. "Além disso, há uma chance enorme de que ela não vai se tornar uma idiota," ela olhou para longe.

"Bem..." Tentei intervir. Eu senti um vocifero.

"Quero dizer, quem vai a escolas como aquela é rico. Quero dizer, eles realmente não têm nenhum problema no mundo. Eles poderiam fazem tanto bem se quisessem," ela balançou sua cabeça. "Com o que eles se importam? A mais nova coleção da Gucci que eles viram na semana de moda e qual é o patrimônio liquido de seus pais. Quero dizer... eu morei no _Dwyer Building_. Você não me vê sendo rude com todos," ela revirou seus olhos.

"Você morava no Dwyer Building?" Alice perguntou. "É impossível entrar lá," ela reclamou. "Nós estivemos tentando pelo ano passado. Eles nos colocaram na lista de espera."

"Vou te dar algumas informações privadas," Bella se inclinou para mais tarde. "É pela fachada. Eles mantêm, _no mínimo_, duas unidades abertas o tempo todo. Eles dizem que não há apartamentos o suficiente para torná-lo mais prestigioso. Se você oferecer o preço certo, vai magicamente aparecer," ela disse cada fase sussurrando. "Você não ouvi isso de mim."

"Aquele prédio é lindo. Todas as celebridades têm um lugar lá. Como você sabe disso?" Alice perguntou em deslumbre.

"Um amigo em comum," Bella disse impassível enquanto o proprietário chegou com nossos petiscos e bebidas.

"Aqui estão vocês," Patrick nos serviu. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim," nós todos respondemos. Bella levantou para ir ao banheiro. Sua bunda ficava muito boa naquele vestido. Eu notei todos os homens olhando-a quando ela passou.

"Muita cobiça?" Alice riu, balançando sua mão na frente do meu rosto. "Ela é incrível."

"A+, Edward," Jasper bateu palmas.

"Ela é divertida," Lexi riu. "Gosto dela," ela concordou com a cabeça. "Além disso, o cachorro dela é legal."

"Estamos falando de um progresso sério," Alice sorriu, digitando em seu telefone. "Mamãe irá enchê-la de afeto."

"Hey," Bella retornou. "O que há de errado?" ela perguntou, olhando ao redor da mesa. Minha irmã e sobrinha estavam sorrindo para ela como idiotas.

"Nada," Alice sorriu maliciosamente.

Fiquei surpreso por como elas a acolheram. Quando Tanya e eu estávamos juntos, era como se elas falassem meramente como uma formalidade. Durante todo o jantar, Alice e Bella falaram sem parar. Alice teve uma afeição real com Bella. Eu acho que Bella teve uma afeição com ela também. Na hora que chegou a sobremesa, era como se elas fossem melhores amigas.

"Você realmente gosta de maçãs," eu provoquei, abrindo a porta para ela. Ela tinha pedido a torta de maçã caseira para sobremesa. Nós decidimos levar para casa porque Lexi começou a cair no sono na mesa.

"É claro que gosto," ela cheirou a torta pela caixa.

"Tchau, Bella," Alice abraçou-a enquanto o manobrista estacionava a Mercedes McLaren deles na frente.

"Vejo você mais tarde," ela sorriu. "Belo carro," ela elogiou.

"Vejo você na semana que vem," Alice andou até o carro. "Não consigo esperar para o almoço, ou a boate, ou a festa da mamãe e do papai, ou a competição de karaokê..."

"Karaokê?" Bella perguntou, olhando para mim.

Merda. Todo ano, há uma competição amigável de karaokê no clube de campo que meus pais iam. Era entre as mulheres. Então, nunca tinha pensado nisso. Bella não parecia o tipo de karaokê.

"Sim," Alice sorriu. "Há esta competição todo ano. É muito divertido. Você será uma adição incrível."

"Oh," o sorriso de Bella perdeu um pouco de seu esplendor.

"Bella!" Lexi abraçou a perna da Bella. "Você irá na minha festa de aniversário?" ela perguntou. "É no dia vinte e seis... o dia depois do natal," ela sorriu.

"Claro."

"Você vai levar Snooki?" ela deu a Bella o mesmo beicinho que Alice dava as pessoas. "Por favor?"

"É claro," Bella a abraçou. "Eu não iria perder isso. O que você quer?"

"Qualquer coisa está bom," ela deu de ombros. "Não dois por um, no entanto. Eu quero um presente para o natal e um para o meu aniversário," ela pediu. Se você quisesse entrar na lista negra da minha sobrinha, lhe dê um presente de natal e de aniversário em conjunto. Emmett cometeu o erro de fazer isso. Não foi bonito.

"Ok," Bella riu. "Obrigada pelo aviso," ela disse enquanto Jasper ajudava Lexi a entrar no carro. "Será um inferno fazer as compras de natal," ela sussurrou.

"Não se atreva," Alice apontou seu dedo para Bella. "Você é uma convidada. Mamãe morreria se você comprasse presentes para todos," ela balançou seu dedo.

"Mas..."

"Sem mas," Alice mandou, finalizando a conversa. "Vejo você semana que vem," ela acenou. "Edward, papai fez todos os arranjos para o vôo e essas coisas."

"Tchau, Bella," Jasper sorriu antes de eles saírem.

"Eles são incríveis," Bella se virou para mim. "Eu não entendo como você passou tanto tempo sem falar com eles," ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu sentia falta deles," eu disse a ela. "É bom que eu consiga vê-los."

"Eu entendo," ela concordou com a cabeça. "Eles são sólidos... tanto quanto são as famílias."

"Obrigado por vir," eu a abracei enquanto meu carro foi estacionado na frente.

"De nada," ela cheirou sua sobremesa. "Verei você mais tarde," ela começou a andar pela rua.

"Você não pegou manobrista, não é?" perguntei, já sabendo a resposta.

"Não," ela gargalhou. "Posso andar."

"No carro," mandei, abrindo a porta. "Você vai argumentar. Eu vou argumentar. Você vai entrar no carro."

"Espertinho," ela entrou. "Isso foi divertido."

"Eu realmente apreciei tudo," eu disse a ela. "Isso significa muito."

"Imagina," ela sorriu. "Nãovou cantar no karaokê," ela saiu do carro ao lado de seu próprio.

Eu ri da sua declaração. Eu pensei sobre a persistência de Rose e Alice e tolerância zero de Bella para influência. Eu me perguntei quem ganharia.

"Oh, Bella!" chamei sua atenção.

"Sim?"

"Skywalker!" eu ri. Ela me deu o dedo do meio e entrou no carro dela.

Eu dirigi de volta para casa e imediatamente peguei meu computador. Eu queria checar minhas notas para ver se alguma tinha sido postada. Até agora, as duas notas que tinha conseguido foram ambas "A". Eu fiquei satisfeito.

Eu estava entediado, então abri o Facebook para ver o que estava acontecendo.

_Bella Swan está em um relacionamento sério com Edward Cullen._

_Victoria Greene curtiu isso. _

Eu sorri quando vi. Eu não sabia por que, mas fiquei feliz por ver isso. Atualizei meu status também.

_Edward Cullen está em um relacionamento sério com Bella Swan._

Eu sorri quando Alice curtiu. Ela tinha mudado seu status e sua foto de perfil.

_Estou saindo com meu irmão e sua nova namorada muito legal._

Sua foto de perfil era uma foto que ela tinha tirado com Bella. As duas tinham uma bebida nas mãos. Alice estava beijando a bochecha de Bella e Bella estava fazendo uma cara engraçada.

Eu decidi entrar na brincadeira e atualizei meu status.

_**Edward Cullen: Obrigado, querida!**_

Eu levantei e peguei uma maçã. Bella estava certa. Elas eram boas. Eu sentei novamente para mandar uma resposta.

_**Bella Swan: De nada *piscadela***_

Balancei minha cabeça e fui dormir.

Eu tinha oficialmente terminado o semestre, então não tive que ir a aula no dia seguinte. Alegremente, eu dormi. Quando levantei, chequei minhas notas para encontrar que tinha tirado em todas "A". Era cerca de duas da tarde. Eu queria ver como Bella foi à prova final de Cálculo, então mandei mensagem para ela.

_**Edward: Como foi sua prova final?**_

_**Bella: Foi bem. Estou apenas feliz por ter acabado.**_

_**Edward: Tenho certeza que você foi bem.**_

Ela tinha feito uma melhora surpreendente desde quando comecei a ensiná-la. Eu tinha certeza que ela tinha ido bem em sua prova. Ela tinha estudado duro. Eu estava orgulhoso dela.

_**Edward: Estou orgulhoso.**_

_**Bella: *uma lágrima* **__**Nós vamos que horas**__**?**_

_**Edward: Amanhã **__**à**__**s cinco.**_

_**Bella: Ok. Estarei **__**ai **__**às quatro. Não se esqueça de levar suas lentes de contato.**_

Eu não vi Bella hoje então passei o dia limpando o apartamento, fazendo as malas, e assistindo uma maratona de House. Antes que eu soubesse, ouvi Bella batendo na minha porta.

"Amorzinho," ela chamou, batendo na porta. "Abra!"

Eu carreguei minhas malas até a porta e a cumprimentei.

"Olá, amor," sorri.

"Senti sua falta, querido," ela me abraçou. "Você está pronto para ir?" Ela perguntou, deixando de lado o ato afetuoso.

"Acho que sim," eu disse a ela, pegando minhas coisas e trancando meu apartamento.

Ela tinha duas malas de tamanho razoável da Louis Vuitton e uma menor. Snooki pulou nos meus pés e eu a peguei. Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para colocar uma coleira nela.

"Tudo bem, amorzinho," ela me olhou nos olhos e colocou um par de óculos de sol, "Vamos colocar este show na estrada." Ela colocou seu braço ao redor da minha cintura e andamos até o elevador.

Nós iríamos fazer isto, e tive um sentimento de que estava viagem seria épica.

* * *

**E não era a Tanya HAHA Vocês caíram \o O que foi a Alice? Gente, parece um furacão, e a Esme toda feliz lol A Lexi é linda, espera só ela se juntar com a Megan haha s2 E o que foi a Tanya mandando pedido de amizade pra Bella? HILÁRIO! Eles colocando relacionamento sério no Face *-* Agora sim chegamos na parte boa da fic! No próximo capítulo já teremos eles chegando na casa dos Cullen e a presença de certas... Denali.**

**Novamente, obrigada pelas reviews, amo cada comentário! Continuem comentando por favor!**

**Até sexta que vem!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	8. Capítulo 8

**EMOTIONAL WARFARE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** completerandomness12**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **O nerd Edward Cullen é abandonado pela sua namorada da escola... sozinho... em um estacionamento... com um anel de noivado em seu bolso. Para evitar parecer patético na celebração de Ano Novo dos seus pais, ele pede a ajuda de sua linda e misteriosa amiga, Bella, para que se passe por sua namorada.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Bella PDV**

"Obrigado por fazer isso, Bella. Você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim", ele segurou minha mão quando ele começou a dirigir para o aeroporto. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu aquele sorriso torto, mas perfeito. Eu sorri de volta. Senti sua mão trêmula.**_ (Look: bit . ly / BellaEW8)_**

"Está tudo bem, Skywalker," eu ri, "É para isso que servem os amigos:" Eu cantei como Dionne Warwick, fazendo-o rir.

"Estou nervoso, é tudo", ele se desculpou.

"Hey," eu apertei a mão dele com mais força, parando o tremor, "Eu não deveria ser a pessoa nervosa? Afinal de contas, eu sou a impostora aqui", eu apontei.

"Eu só não quero todo mundo pisando em ovos em torno de mim," ele sussurrou.

"Vai ficar tudo bem," eu disse a ele. Eu não tinha certeza se estava dizendo isso a ele ou a mim mesma. "Eles são a sua família. Eles te amam. Eu posso dizer isso." Era óbvio. Então, eu pensei em algo. "Você está nervoso sobre Tanya?" Eu perguntei.

Vadia.

"Não. Não na verdade. Estou nervoso que eles vão nos ver juntos e... odiar ela e ter dó de mim. Então, toda a semana irá pelo ralo."

"É por isso que eu estou aqui", eu bagunço seu cabelo com a outra mão. "Eu vou ser a sua proteção. Serei a charmosa namorada perfeita e farei você parecer bem. Certo?" Estendi meu dedo mindinho para uma promessa de mindinho.

"Certo", ele enganchou o dedo mindinho no meu e eu senti aquela faísca. Ele olhou para as nossas mãos e o vi saltar um pouco antes de pegar o volante. Ele olhou para sua mão enquanto dirigia por alguns segundos. Eu me perguntava o que estava acontecendo.

"Você está bem?"

"Uh...", ele fez uma pausa, olhando nos meus olhos: "Sim."

"Olha para a estrada", sorri, apontando para a rua.

"Tanto faz", ele revirou os olhos. "De qualquer forma, chegamos."

Sério?

"Um avião particular?" Eu perguntei, rindo um pouco.

"Sim. Minha mãe reservou. Ela nos quer lá o mais rápido possível. Aviões comerciais demoram muito, na sua opinião."

"Bem..." Fiz uma pausa, pegando Snooki de seu assento: "Vocês Cullen sabem viajar em grande estilo."

"Eu acho que é pomposo", ele balançou a cabeça. "Um avião normal teria levado apenas mais duas horas."

"Querido," Eu fiz beicinho, beijando seu rosto, "Não seja um rabugento. Sua mãe te ama," eu disse com voz de bebê, fazendo-o tremer de desgosto.

"Não", ele balançou a cabeça.

"Apenas verificando," Eu ri quando Edward pegou minhas malas e carregou até o avião.

"Existe alguma coisa que você quer saber?" Ele perguntou, entregando-me uma lata de Coca-Cola enquanto pegou uma de Sprite.

"Sim", eu confirmei, pegando um saco de pretzels da geladeira. "Pequenas coisas sobre sua família, eu acho. Você tem fotos? Se isso vai ser plausível, eles terão de pensar que eu ouvi falar deles antes."

"Você está certa." Ele pegou seu laptop quando o avião decolou. "Estes são os meus pais... Carlisle e Esme", ele começou.

"Wow", eu disse, balançando a cabeça. Seu pai tinha olhos azuis e cabelo loiro natural. Ele era seriamente quente. Ele não parecia velho o suficiente para ter um filho da idade de Edward. Edward parecia mais com a sua mãe, com seu cabelo cor de cobre e olhos verdes. Sua estrutura óssea veio de seu pai, no entanto. "Eles são um casal bonito. Eles parecem tão jovens. Você se parece com sua mãe", sorri, correndo os dedos pelo seu cabelo. Era tão macio.

"Sério?" ele perguntou. "Eu sempre achei que ela era mais... Ai!"

Eu tinha uma sensação de que ele ia falar algo ruim sobre si mesmo, então lhe dei um soco.

"Próxima foto", sugeri.

"Esse é o meu irmão mais velho, Emmett, sua namorada, Rosalie, e sua filha, Megan", ele sorriu quando parou em suas fotos. "Eles estão juntos há seis anos. Estamos todos esperando que Emmett faça o pedido."

"Não acredito!" Eu gritei em seu ouvido, sacudindo a sonolenta Snooki. Ela precisava tirar um cochilo. "Monkey Man e The Skinny Bitch são o seu irmão e cunhada?"

"Sim", ele corou. "Você já ouviu falar deles, eu acho."

"Quem não ouviu? The Skinny Bitch é um exercício incrível. Além disso, seus lanches são saudáveis e deliciosos", sorri, puxando uma barra Skinny da minha bolsa como prova. Não doeu que Monkey Man estava quente. "Ela é realmente tão mal humorada? Ou é apenas atuação?"

"Eu vou deixar você ser a juíza", ele sorriu.

"Sua sobrinha é adorável," Eu a elogiei, olhando para a menina loira que não poderia ter mais de quatro anos de idade sentado sobre os ombros de seu pai.

"Ela é uma pequena Miss Atitude", ele me avisou. "Quando ela e Alexia estão juntas, o problema provavelmente irá acontecer", ele sorriu, movendo-se para a próxima imagem. "Você conheceu minha irmã mais nova, Alice, e seu marido, Jasper, e sua filha, Lexi", disse ele, mostrando-me a sua foto.

"Ela é sua irmã mais nova?" Perguntei. "Quantos anos ela tinha quando teve Lexi?" Perguntei enquanto acariciava uma Snooki adormecida no meu colo. Talvez Lexi parecia velha para sua idade.

"Ela tinha quinze anos. Foi um grande escândalo", ele sussurrou. "Ela não gosta de falar sobre isso."

"Fodam-se os fofoqueiros," Revirei os olhos. "Se eles tivessem vidas interessantes não sentiriam a necessidade de se intrometer na dos outros."

"Eu acho que você poderia dizer isso", ele seguiu em frente. "Essa é toda a minha família", anunciou. "Então... os Denali", ele terminou com um longo suspiro.

"Você não gosta deles?" Eu questionei. Pela maneira como ele disse o nome, eu acho que não.

"Eu não gostava muito da família de Tanya," ele estremeceu, mostrando-me suas fotos. "Você tem Alec, Heidi, Irina, Tanya, Kate... e Diva", ele revirou os olhos.

"Diva?" Eu perguntei, incrédula. "Quem dá o nome de Diva para um animal de estimação?"

A foto da família Denali parecia uma fotografia do cartão de Natal antigo, tirado há uns anos atrás. Tanya e Irina tinham cardigans vermelhos com camisas brancas embaixo. Eles não me enganam. Eu poderia reconhecer uma puta quando eu via uma.

O gato siamês no colo de Tanya tinha um malvado olhar de desdém em seu rosto que de alguma forma dominou o colar de diamantes que tinha em torno de seu pescoço. Me lembrou o gato mal de _Como Cães e Gatos_.

"É o gato de Tanya", ele disse, arrumando seu computador. "Ela o carrega sempre."

"Espero que ela e Snooki se deem bem", eu disse quando Snooki acordou e pulou no colo de Edward antes de voltar a dormir. "Ela gosta mais de você do que de mim", eu brinquei, pegando um baralho.

"Go Fish?" Ele perguntou quanto comecei a baralhar cartas.

"Claro", eu sorri, dando as cartas.

"Bella..."

"Por favor, não me agradeça de novo", eu implorei. "Você não está me forçando a estar aqui. Eu quero ajudá-lo", sorri, acariciando sua mão. "Você tem grupos de três?"

"Go Fish."

"MERDA!" Eu gritei, pegando uma carta.

Passamos as duas horas seguintes jogando Go Fish, Mico e War. Foi bom descobrir que estávamos empatados. No entanto, Edward desistiu de jogar Blackjack quando eu continuei ganhando dele. Ele alegou que eu estava contando as cartas. Eu chamei isso de habilidade.

"Nós chegamos", ele anunciou quando senti o avião tocar o chão.

"Tudo bem," eu disse, tentando não parecer nervosa. Nós não poderíamos estar tanto na borda.

Eu me peguei me perguntando como seria o restante da família de Edward. Eu estava nervosa, ansiosa e animada ao mesmo tempo.

"Tenha boas férias, Sr. Cullen", disse o piloto, descendo a escada.

"Obrigado", Edward e eu dissemos juntos enquanto pegamos nossas malas e Edward nos levou para uma limusine.

"Limo", eu sorri. "Legal."

Edward deve vir de uma família rica para pagar um avião particular e uma limusine. Tanto faz. Junte-se ao clube. Eu não me importava.

"Nós devemos chegar em casa em cerca de 45 minutos", ele disse, ajudando-me a colocar Snooki em uma coleira.

"Você se importaria se nós pararmos em uma..."

"Cullen?" Eu ouvi uma voz masculina perguntar. Era óbvio que Edward o conhecia pela forma como ele reagiu ao ouvir sua voz. Eles definitivamente não eram amigos. "Edward Cullen?" A voz falou de novo.

"James", Edward respondeu com uma voz inexpressiva.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Ele riu. "Estou surpreso que você mostre sua cara de novo depois que Tanya esmagou você."

O corpo de Edward encolheu com esse comentário.

"O-o..." Merda. Ele estava começando a gaguejar.

"Não precisa ser um idiota", sorri, dando um passo ao lado de Edward. "É tempo de festividades... a época de dar e receber. Tente ser um idiota no Ano Novo. Então será socialmente aceitável."

"Quem é essa?" Ele olhou para Edward, um sorriso crescendo em seu rosto.

"Está é Bella", ele apresentou enquanto apertei a mão do idiota. "Ela é minha namorada."

"Sério?" Ele perguntou. "De jeito nenhum você conseguiria uma garota gostosa assim", ele me olhou. Edward entrou na frente dele, bloqueando sua visão. "Quanto você está pagando a ela?"

"Desculpe?" Eu perguntei, tentando mover Edward.

"James", Edward rosnou calmo. "Bella e eu temos um lugar para estar. Nós devemos ir. Vamos encontrá-lo no clube", ele pegou minha mão e começou a andar.

"Vamos lá, sexy", ele disse para mim. "O que você vê nele?"

"Eu não sei", comecei. "Talvez eu devesse mostrar uma foto do seu pau. Isso pode esclarecer as coisas," Eu sorri, seguindo um Edward rindo para dentro do carro.

"Eu não acredito que você disse isso," Edward corou, olhando para fora da janela.

"De nada," Eu coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Esse cara é um idiota."

"Esse é o James Huntington III", ele disse. "Nós fomos para a escola juntos."

"Ugh", eu tremi. "Ele é um_ terceiro_? Eca. Quantos homônimos uma pessoa precisa?"

"Me desculpe, eu não defendi você", ele se desculpou.

"Sim, você fez," Eu olhei para ele. "O mais importante é que você o enfrentou... mesmo que foi só um pouco," eu sorri. "Precisamos continuar suas aulas de ESB."

"Eu só queria ser mais... eu não sei, em vez de um... ai!"

"Pare com isso", eu mandei. "Você é perfeito", eu o abracei.

"Tanto faz", ele revirou os olhos.

"Ele te provocou, não foi?" Perguntei. Ele assentiu em resposta.

"Ele que se foda," Eu dei de ombros. "Diga," eu mandei

"Ele que se foda," ele sussurrou.

"Alto."

"Ele que se foda," seu volume aumentou até estar falando com uma voz regular.

"Alto."

"Ele que se foda!" ele gritou, sorrindo.

"Isso aí Edward," Eu dei um tapinha nas costas dele e comecei a bater palmas. "Você está se sentindo bem?" Perguntei. Ele assentiu, sorrindo. "Agora, diga o insulto mais cruel... mais desagradável… que você pode pensar. Eu o desafiei.

"Uh...", ele começou, "Uh...", ele começou novamente: "Come peido!", ele gritou.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei pasma. "Isso é o melhor que você tem?"

"Infelizmente", ele riu.

"Você é único," eu disse enquanto ele me abraçou mais perto dele.

"Vou levar isso como um elogio."

"Podemos parar em uma loja de brinquedos?" Perguntei. "Preciso comprar os presentes de Lexi e Megan."

"Nós te dissemos... nada de presentes", ele disse, esfregando o meu cabelo. "Eu já mandei os meus presentes para casa."

"Edward... elas são crianças," eu apontei, "Eu não posso deixar de comprar um presente de Natal. Elas vão me odiar."

"Desde quando você se importa com o que as pessoas pensam?", Ele perguntou, com um sorriso torto brincando em seus lábios.

"Leve-me para uma loja de brinquedos," Revirei os olhos quando meu telefone tocou.

"Sim?" Eu respondi, não verificando quem era.

"Bella!" Meu pai disse ao telefone. "Me desculpe, eu não consegui atender a sua chamada. Está tudo bem?"

Pai? Fiquei surpresa ao ouvir sua voz. Eu tinha certeza que não iria ouvi-lo.

"Mhmm", eu murmurei. "Está tudo bem. Eu só queria... ligar eu acho", eu disse sem jeito, pensando em como me sentia quando Alice visitou.

"Oh," ele respondeu estranhamente. "Você tem certeza que está bem?"

"Sim", eu revirei os olhos. "Eu só não ouvi nada sobre você."

"Bem... eu estou bem, eu acho", ele disse. "O que você está fazendo nas férias?"

"Estou em Connecticut."

"Com quem? Victoria? Eu pensei que ela não poderia deixar o estado."

"Não estou com Victoria," eu corrigi. "Estou com meu amigo, Edward."

"Quem é esse?"

"Um amigo."

"Você vai passar as férias de Natal... com um amigo... que é um garoto?"

"Não comece a agir todo parental, pai."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem", ele bufou. "É só que... eu ia para Nova York, em um par de dias. Queria ver se você estava livre. Desde que você não está, eu acho que eu posso fazer outra coisa."

"Oh..." Murmurei. Eu não sabia o que dizer. "Divirta-se."

"Você também", disse ele. "Ligue para sua mãe. Ela está agindo como uma louca. Ela até me ligou."

"Ela que se foda," eu respondi. "Falo com você depois, pai."

"Era o seu pai?" Edward perguntou. "Você está chateada."

"Sim, era o meu pai", eu respondi, colocando meu telefone na minha bolsa.

Nós paramos em frente a uma loja de brinquedos chamada Wonder World. Isso me lembrou um pouco da FAO Schwartz. Saímos do carro e começamos a explorar. Era um lugar enorme.

"Eu não estive em uma loja de brinquedos em anos," eu disse, olhando ao redor. "O que as suas sobrinhas gostam?"

"Megan gosta de coisas de arte", ele disse. "Lexi gosta qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com a Barbie", completou.

Nos separamos e cada um procurou por presentes. Ao olhar nos corredores, eu encontrei este lindo cavalete de arte que vinha com uma pequena tela, tintas, marcadores, e outras coisas de arte. Eu acho que o cavalete era feito de carvalho. Havia uma pequena placa na frente que você poderia ter algo gravado. Isso seria bom para Megan. Eu coloquei no carrinho.

Eu precisava comprar dois presentes para Lexi... um para o Natal e outro para seu aniversário. Fiz um esforço para encontrar um presente mais elaborado para seu aniversário. A maioria das meninas gostavam de seus aniversários. Eu não sabia, mas mesmo assim. Quando eu estava olhando a seção de bonecas, eu vi esse catálogo para fazer a sua própria boneca. Eles faziam na loja e eles entregavam. Eu coloquei uma pedido para uma boneca de tamanho real personalizada que parecia Lexi na idade dela. Eu esperava que ela aprovasse. Não era Barbie, mas eu achei que ela ia gostar porque parecia que ela. Eu adicionei uma grande Casa dos Sonhos da Barbie no meu carrinho e fui para o caixa.

Quando eu estou no caixa, sou avisada de que teria que esperar mais 30 minutos para obter os presentes embrulhados e cavalete de Megan gravado, então eu andei ao redor da loja sem rumo.

Então, eu vi. Era o presente perfeito para Edward.

Eu sabia que não era para lhe comprar um presente, mas quando eu vi, eu não poderia deixá-lo na loja. Acrescentei a minha pilha e mandei gravar também. Ele ia adorar.

"Você está pronta?" Edward apareceu atrás de mim.

"Sim. Estou quase..."

"Olá, senhor," a atendente ruiva interrompeu-me para se apresentar a Edward. "Meu nome é Fiona. Você achou tudo… satisfatório?" Ela perguntou. "Você gosta do que vê?" Ela perguntou, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

Você está brincando? Ela o viu falando comigo.

"Está tudo bem", ele disse, olhando ao redor. "É uma loja agradável", ele sorriu. "Você está pronta, Bella? Minha mãe me mandou uma mensagem."

"Eu estou bem, querido", eu sorri, colocando um beijo em seus lábios. "Eu sinto muito por te fazer esperar", eu me desculpei.

Tome isso, vadia.

"Tudo bem", ele sussurrou, passando os dedos sobre os lábios olhando nos meus olhos. Novamente com o verde.

"Deu $2,542.22," Fiona anunciou. Entreguei-lhe o meu cartão de débito. "Desculpe-me", ela revirou os olhos. "Você está falando sério?"

Era por isso que eu não gostava de usar meu cartão. Era o mais alto na cadeia alimentar do que um cartão Preto da American Express, se você pode acreditar nisso. A maioria das pessoas nem sabiam que existia. Apenas vinte pessoas no mundo tinham um. Devido a isso, a maioria das pessoas achavam que era falso. A mesma coisa aconteceu quando eu retirei meu carro do reboque quando Edward me levou para buscá-lo. Eu tive que ligar para a empresa. Foi uma grande confusão.

"Bella..." Edward começou.

"Tudo bem," eu bufei, tirando um maço de notas de cem dólares da minha bolsa. Eu tinha a sensação de que isso iria acontecer, por isso retirei algum dinheiro do banco. Eu dei a atendente vinte e seis notas e esperei pelo meu troco antes de levar minhas compras até o carro. A vadia não merecia uma gorjeta de $57,78.

"Wow..." Edward murmurou.

"É uma longa história", eu suspirei. "Eu não quero me aprofundar nisso."

"Tudo bem", ele deixou o assunto morrer.

Uma grande rajada de vento soprou através do ar, fazendo-me parar no meu caminho. Eu não trouxe uma jaqueta grossa o suficiente.

"Você está com frio," Edward disse o óbvio. "Aqui, vista isso."

"Não", eu recusei, tentando andar mais rápido para o carro. "Você vai ficar com frio."

"Mas você não vai", ele disse, envolvendo seu casaco em volta dos meus ombros.

Ele cheirava bem. Como é que ele cheira a isso?

"Você é um herói", eu ri, entrando na limusine.

Quando nos aproximamos cada vez mais de casa, me vi cada vez mais ansiosa. Eu queria que a família de Edward gostasse de mim. Eu não conseguia entender por que a sua opinião sobre mim importava tanto. Era inquietante.

O carro parando me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

"O…kay", eu disse, olhando para a casa de Edward.

Era enorme pra caralho.

Sendo quem eu era, eu tinha visto muitas casas grandes no meu dia a dia. Esta casa estava facilmente entre as três primeiras. Ela tinha um toque de mansão europeia. Se eu tivesse que adivinhar, eu diria que é nos estilo de 1700. Provavelmente era mais velho do que o próprio EUA. Eu sempre soube que Edward era rico por seu apartamento e seu carro. Mas... eu não sabia que ele era _endinheirado._

Você sabe qual era a diferença entre os ricos e endinheirados? Os endinheirados assinam os contracheques dos ricos. Essa era uma pepita de sabedoria que meu pai tinha me dito. De uma pessoa endinheirada para outra... Edward era endinheirado.

Não me senti traído por este conhecimento. Eu estava escondendo minha riqueza também. A maioria das pessoas iria cagar-se se descobrissem que meus pais eram... ou meu padrasto aliás.

"É... estamos em casa", ele sorriu, abrindo a porta do carro. "Vamos lá," ele saiu, segurando a porta para mim.

"Edward?" Ouvi uma voz chamá-lo. O som de sua voz imediatamente me deixou calma. "É você!" Ela cantarolou, jogando os braços em torno de seu filho. "Oh, meu Deus", ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo. "Você chegou mais cedo."

"Eu sei", ele disse. "Eu queria chegar antes de todos", ele sorriu, beijando a bochecha dela.

"Você deve ser Bella", a mulher com o cabelo cor de cobre se aproximou de mim. "Oh, meu Deus, você é um nocaute", ela deu um passo para trás para olhar para mim.

"Obrigada, Sra. Cullen", eu disse, surpresa ao me pegar corando.

"É Esme," ela corrigiu. "Vamos entrar", ela nos conduziu para sua casa.

A casa era maravilhosamente decorada, com uma mistura de creme, branco, e azul na sala de estar onde ela nos fez sentar.

"Estou tão feliz por ter você em casa", Esme beijou o seu filho e se sentou em seu colo. "Como foi a faculdade?"

"Boa", ele sorriu. "Até agora, eu tenho 'A' em todas as minhas matérias."

"Fabuloso", ela abraçou seu filho. "Eu sabia que você iria muito bem", ela sorriu para ele. "E você, Bella?", ela perguntou.

"Eu estou indo bem", eu disse. "Eu tenho 'A' em todas as minhas matérias, até agora, também. Eu não consegui a minha nota de Cálculo II ainda. Estou um pouco nervosa por isso."

"Tenho certeza de que você foi muito bem," Edward me acalmou. "Você sabia a matéria do avesso. Nós estudamos muito."

"Você está na faculdade de medicina, também?", ela perguntou.

"Não", eu balancei a cabeça. "Edward é... foi meu tutor de Cálculo II. Eu estava falhando miseravelmente, antes dele ajudar."

"Realmente, Edward?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos brilhando. "Você a ajudou? Mesmo com sua carga horária?" Ela sorriu.

"Sim", ele corou, sorrindo timidamente. "Ela precisava da minha ajuda. Senti-me compelido a ajudá-la."

"Edward," eu sorri. "Bem... eu me senti compelida aceitar sua ajuda."

"Eu ouvi Edward?" Vi um homem loiro, que eu assumi que era Carlisle, caminhar até nós.

"Pai!" Edward sorriu quando ele pulou para abraçar seu pai. "Senti sua falta."

"Eu senti sua falta, também, filho", ele sorriu. "Nós todos sentimos."

Eu assisti enquanto Esme e Carlisle olhavam para Edward e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. O amor que vinha de cada um deles foi surpreendente. Eu gostaria de ter isso.

"Esta é a Bella," Edward me apresentou.

"Olá, Bella", ele sorriu. "Me chame de Carlisle."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo," Eu apertei sua mão. "Eu já ouvi muito sobre você", eu disse, olhando para os pais de Edward.

"Não admira que Edward não nos disse sobre você", ele começou. "Ele queria mantê-la toda para si mesmo."

"Ela não é linda?" Esme sorriu. "Eu gostaria de ter sido informada que vocês dois estavam vindo mais cedo", Esme se levantou. "Carlisle, Edward, levem as malas para o quarto", ela ordenou, e eles foram e fizeram o que lhes foi dito.

Fiquei admirada com o quão bonita era essa mulher. E natural, também. Eu poderia dizer. Sem Botox ou qualquer coisa.

"Estou tão feliz que eu finalmente te conheci," Esme jorrou. "Alice falou e falou sobre o quão incrível você é. Eu sinto que já te conheço."

"Eu sinto o mesmo", eu disse. Eu honestamente me sentia assim. Esta mulher exalava boas vibrações como ninguém. Eu poderia dizer que ela era uma pessoa incrível... além de ser uma mãe incrível. "Estou muito nervosa", confessei.

"Não fique, querida", ela me tranquilizou, andando pelo corredor. "Eu estava prestes a ir até o estábulo e alimentar os cavalos."

"Você tem estábulos?" Perguntei.

"Sim", ela sorriu. "Você quer vir?"

"Claro", eu aceitei, seguindo-a para fora. Era uma coisa boa que eu estava usando tênis hoje.

"Meu avô era dono de uma fazenda no Tennessee. Eu ia lá a cada verão e o ajudava. Isso me fez sentir como uma criança novamente", ela disse quando chegamos nos estábulos. Havia cinco cavalos. Três eram machos e duas fêmeas. Pelo que parecia, eles pareciam bem criados.

"Estes são cavalos árabes?" Eu perguntei, notando a crina preta espessa e macia.

"Sim", ela sorriu, acariciando um dos mais jovens. "Você monta?" Perguntou.

"Um pouco," eu menti. Eu costumava montar. Muito. Eu era Campeã Equestre Júnior de 2001 até 2004. Eu poderia ter ido para as Olimpíadas, mas decidi não ir. Meu coração não estava nisso.

"Vamos," ela pegou uma sela e colocou sobre o cavalo. "Vamos dar um passeio com os dois", ela disse e eu segui o exemplo. "Você pode pegar o cavalo de Edward."

"Edward monta cavalos?" Eu perguntei, seguindo-a na trilha. Ele não me parecia um cavaleiro.

"Não na verdade", ela riu. "Ele nunca teve jeito para isso. Ele desistiu quando tinha dez anos. Um dia ele empinou esse muito alto. O assustou muito."

"Eu imagino", eu ri com ela.

"Então, Bella," Esme começou, "Conte-me um pouco sobre você."

"Bem..." Faço uma pausa, sem saber o que dizer: "Eu tenho vinte anos. Eu sou sénior. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que eu quero fazer com a minha vida e eu estou atualmente namorando seu filho." Eu apressei.

"Acalme-se. Isso não era um teste", ela acariciou minha mão. "Você tem vinte e é sênior na faculdade? Isso é incrível", ela elogiou.

"Eu tive várias matérias extras curriculares e estudei no exterior, de modo que isso contou como crédito."

"Qual é o seu curso?"

"Eu, uh... não tenho um", eu disse lentamente. Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram, mas ela não disse nada.

Eu mantive o ritmo com ela sobre o cavalo, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa sobre a disciplina ou encontrar algo para fazer como minha mãe teria. Em vez disso, ela começou a rir.

"Como você fez isso?" Perguntou. "Eu pensei que era um mito."

"Eu peguei tantas matérias extras curriculares que a maioria contou nos meus cursos de Educação Geral. Então, eu peguei um monte de cursos de maiores e menores. Provavelmente sou uma ", eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Wow," ela sussurrou.

"Edward estava chocado, também," eu ri, pensando em como seu rosto parecia quando eu lhe disse que estava no último ano. "Ele achava que era impossível", eu disse, fazendo-a rir.

"Você é uma garota inteligente", ela assentiu. "Eu posso dizer. O que você...?"

Nossa conversa foi interrompida pelo som de cavalos vindo em nossa direção.

"Quem são?" Eu perguntei, apontando para as figuras.

"Esme, querida", uma mulher mais velha loira morango parou seu cavalo bem na frente de Esme. "Emmett, Alice e companhia chegaram", disse ela.

Eu poderia dizer que a mulher costumava ser bonita quando mais nova. Agora, parecia que um cirurgião plástico trabalhou duro em seu rosto e fez um monte de coisas. Também não parecia que o cirurgião foi particularmente bom.

"Assim como nós, obviamente", acrescentou uma versão mais jovem da mulher anterior. Ela provavelmente era a sua filha.

"Obrigada, Heidi", Esme sorriu. "Vem, Bella. Vamos entrar."

"Bella?" As duas mulheres perguntaram em uníssono.

"Sim", confirmou, virando para frente delas. "Prazer em conhecê-la," eu alcancei minha mão para apertar a sua.

"Tenho certeza disso," a mãe sorriu sem entusiasmo, olhando-me de cima a baixo antes de pegar minha mão. "Eu sou Heidi."

"E eu sou _Tanya_," a filha apresentou-se, exagerando com seu nome. "Você não é... interessante?", ela disse, montando seu cavalo em torno de mim, como se ela estivesse me inspecionando da cabeça aos pés.

Oh, não, ela não…

"Bem..." Eu comecei, sorrindo: "Isso não é adorável?" Eu perguntei, encolhendo os ombros em emoção fingida.

"Nós devemos voltar", Esme sorriu, fazendo o caminho de volta para os estábulos.

"Nós devemos", eu concordei, seguindo-a.

Quando coloquei o cavalo no estábulo e me fiz apresentável, eu podia sentir os olhos de Tanya em mim. Ela estava me avaliando. Eu não tinha ideia do porquê. Se ela não parasse de olhar, eu arrancaria a porra dos seus olhos.

"Você está pronta?" Heidi perguntou, seus olhos focados em mim.

"Sim", eu respondi, olhando em seus olhos, não vacilando.

"Então, vamos lá," Tanya sorriu, caminhando em direção à casa. "É bom conhecer você, Becca."

"Digo o mesmo, Tawny," Eu sorri de volta para ela, entrando na casa.

Esta vadia seria um problema.

* * *

**O capítulo não foi tão grande quanto os outros, mas aconteceu bastante coisa. Conhecemos o babaca do James, que aparecerá futuramente. Esme e Carlisle conheceram a Bella e estão amando a nossa menina. E claro, as duas cobras conheceram Bella também, e posso dizer que isso é apenas o começo. Para a nossa sorte, nossa Bella não é bobinha e vai saber o que fazer ;) **

**O que vocês acham que vai acontecer com todas essas pessoas reunidas? xD**

**Obrigada pelas reviews. Vocês são incríveis :D Continuem comentando, por favor.  
**

**Preciso comentar de uma coisa totalmente off: QUEM VIU O TRAILER DE FSOG? OMG! O que é Jamie Dornan de Christian Grey? PERFEITO! Morri e ressucitei pra morrer de novo. Confesso que ele é responsável por grande parte da minha empolgação com o filme hahaha Sei que umas imaginavam outros atores, mas deem chance ao Jamie, e a Dakota também que eu achei ela maravilhosa. Infelizmente fevereiro não chega tão rápido quanto queremos.**

**Beijos lindas e até sexta que vem!**

* * *

**PS: **_As que leem outras fics minhas, tentarei atualizar algumas essa semana, no sábado passado eu acabei no hospital com uma infecção intestinal, mas agora já estou bem, mas essa semana passei só nos remédios e bem desanimada._


	9. Capítulo 9

**EMOTIONAL WARFARE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** completerandomness12**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **O nerd Edward Cullen é abandonado pela sua namorada da escola... sozinho... em um estacionamento... com um anel de noivado em seu bolso. Para evitar parecer patético na celebração de Ano Novo dos seus pais, ele pede a ajuda de sua linda e misteriosa amiga, Bella, para que se passe por sua namorada.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

_(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

**EDWARD**

Eu não conseguia conter minha animação quando estacionamos na calçada dos meus pais. Parecia que fazia tanto tempo que eu tinha estado aqui... desde que tinha realmente falado com alguém. Vi Bella olhando para minha casa pasma por uma fração de segundo antes de voltar ao seu comportamento semi-estóico. Uma fração de mim se perguntava como ela iria lidar com a minha família. Então, imaginei que ela ficaria bem e que minha família iria gostar dela. Quero dizer, ela era a Bella. Quem não gostava dela?

O encontro inicial com meus pais foi bem, o que fez com que minha mãe tirasse eu e meu pai do cômodo; assim seria melhor para que ela pudesse interrogar Bella sem precisar se preocupar comigo. Ela era tão sutil quanto um ferimento à bala. Mas era por isso que eu a amava.

"Então..." meu pai começou, colocando um pouco da bagagem no closet, "Bella parece legal," ele disse sentando.

"Sim," sorri, "Ela é."

"Ela é muito bonita," ele sorriu, dando um tapinha no lugar na cama ao lado dele.

"Uhum," assenti, incomodado.

O que ele queria com isso?

"Só vou ser direto e te perguntar," meu pai bufou. "Vocês estão se prevenindo?"

Oh, Deus. Não!

"Pai!" pulei, cobrindo meus ouvidos. "Nós estamos realmente tendo esta conversa? Eu tenho vinte e três anos."

"As mesmas regras e consequências ainda são aplicadas," ele respondeu. "Olhe, vocês dois são pessoas atraentes... jovens... e hormonais. Eu só não quero que vocês..."

"Sim!" gritei, passando meus dedos pelo meu cabelo. "Estamos nos prevenindo," respondi, escondendo a repulsa em minha voz.

"Eu só queria ter certeza," ele disse. "Quando você se tornou um adulto, não parou de ser meu filho," ele deu tapinhas nas minhas costas.

"Eu entendi isso," concordei com a cabeça incomodo. "É só que... tenho vinte e três anos. Não é como se eu fosse um virgem de treze anos. Eu já fiz sexo antes, pai," ri envergonhado.

Quando eu perdi minha virgindade, não tinha sido exatamente ideal. Eu tinha quinze anos e Tanya e eu estávamos estudando para a escola. Ela voltou do banheiro um dia e pulou em cima de mim. A próxima coisa que eu sabia era que eu não era mais virgem. Tanya era muito... aventureira. Às vezes era irresponsável. Uma vez, ela me amarrou e colocou uma sacola na minha cabeça. Eu hiperventilei, e quase tive uma crise de asma. Eu tinha que dizer, sempre havia uma sensação estranha quando fazíamos sexo. Eu esperava que isso tivesse uma sensação mais... natural, orgânica talvez... e não tão forçada. Eu parecia uma garotinha.

"Eu sei, eu sei," ele colocou minhas malas no chão. "Eu só queria ter certeza," ele colocou uma outra mala no chão e saiu.

"Onde Bella vai ficar?" perguntei, seguindo ele para fora do quarto.

"Com você," meu pai anunciou.

"Hein?"

Das outras vezes, quando os Cullen e Denali ficavam juntos, todos os casais tinham que dormir em quartos diferentes. Na verdade, a família Denali ficava em uma ala separada da casa quando eles passavam mais tempo. Eles não passavam muito tempo porque moravam há apenas quinze minutos de nós.

"Fala sério, Edward," meu pai riu. "Vocês são adultos. Eu acho que vocês dois podem dormir no mesmo quarto. Bella não passa a noite no seu apartamento ocasionalmente?"

"Sim," respondi. Ela tinha ficado naquela única vez. Foi divertido. Mas então, novamente, estar com Bella era sempre divertido.

"Então, nós imaginamos que vocês dois podiam dividir um quarto," ele disse. "Sua mãe e eu não somos tão rígidos como você pensava," ele adicionou. "Vai tomar um banho. O jantar vai ficar pronto logo."

"Ok," eu olhei pelas minhas malas procurando algo para vestir.

Eu decidi por uma camisa branca de botões com listras pretas e cinzas e calças pretas. Eu pulei para o banho e rezei para que esta coisa toda funcionasse. Até agora, tinha funcionado bem. Todos pareciam gostar da Bella. Era incrível que meus pais não estavam me tratando como um animal ferido à beira da morte. Eu comecei a me secar quando ouvi a voz _dela_.

"Hey, tio Carlisle," ouvi Tanya dizer. "Quanto tempo."

Merda. Ela estava aqui. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Eu sabia que tinha que encará-la. Mas isso não deixava nada mais fácil. Essa seria a primeira vez que eu iria vê-la desde que ela me deixou... durante minha festa de formatura... sozinho... com um anel de compromisso no meu bolso.

Droga. Isso ainda era difícil.

Eu terminei de me arrumar. Ao invés de pegar a escada principal, peguei uma rota alternativa que me levava até a cozinha. Eu olhei ao redor e notei que o jantar já estava sendo preparado. Isso significava que quase todo mundo já estava aqui. Mamãe se orgulhava de ser capaz de terminar o jantar bem na hora. Eu tive que admitir, ela tinha um dom. Eu olhei para a ilha na cozinha e sorri. Havia uma fruteira com maçãs, laranjas e mangas. Bella iria adorar aquilo.

"Tio Eddie?" ouvi minha sobrinha, Megan, perguntar em uma voz confusa.

Ela era a filha de Emmett. Eu não conseguia vê-la muito porque eles moravam na Califórnia agora. Era sempre um prazer vê-la. Ela era adorável.

"Megan?" perguntei, me virando. "Hey, pequenina," eu gritei, a levantando e fazendo cócegas nela.

"P-p-are, Tio E-Eddie!" ela esperneava. "Isso faz cócegas!"

"Eu sei," ri, fazendo mais cócegas ainda nela por um pouco mais de tempo. "Como você está?" Eu a coloquei no chão.

"Estou bem," ela riu, esfregando sua barriga. "Eu pensei que era você," ela começou, "Mas então eu achei que não porque seu cabelo está diferente."

"Você não gostou?" Fiz um bico, cutucando ela.

"Eu adorei," ela desarrumou meu cabelo com seus dedos. "É tão macio agora."

"Por que você não agradece... oof," parei assim que Lexi acabou com meu ar. Ela gostava de correr para um abraço. "Hey, querida," beijei seu cabelo.

"Tio Eddie," ela beijou minha bochecha. "Senti sua falta."

"Senti sua falta também," beijei a sua também. "De vocês duas," beijei a bochecha de Megan também.

"Onde está sua namorada?" Megan perguntou, olhando ao redor. "Lexi disse que ela parece como uma princesa."

"Ela parece," Lexi concordou com sua cabeça profusamente. "Ela trouxe Snooki?" ela perguntou, seus olhos se iluminando.

"Claro que trouxe," eu as peguei por suas mãos e levei-as até a sala de estar onde vi Snooki pela última vez. Ela ainda estava dormindo em sua bolsa. "Shhh," sussurrei. "Vocês podem fazer carinho nela, mas ela está dormindo," eu gentilmente entreguei a cachorra a elas.

"Ela é bonita," Megan sussurrou enquanto Lexi concordava com sua cabeça.

"Ficaremos em silêncio..."

"EDWARD!" Emmett gritou de repente, me envolvendo num abraço de quebrar os ossos e acordando Snooki. Na verdade, ele assustou muito ela que acabou saindo correndo da sala.

"Hey!" Megan estreitou seus olhos para seu pai.

"Volte, Snooki," Lexi gritou, correndo atrás da cachorra.

"Como você está, mano?" Emmett sorriu.

"Estou bem," sorri, sentando. "A vida é boa."

"Como você levando?" ele perguntou, sentando. "Aquela vadia trouxe o namorado novo dela," ele anunciou, revirando seus olhos.

"Novamente... eu estou bem, Emmett," eu acenei para deixar de lado. "Ela pode fazer o que quiser. Eu trouxe Bella."

"Mas esta é sua casa," ele apontou.

"Emmett," eu o acalmei. "Está tudo bem. Você está mais chateado do que eu."

"Onde Bella está?" Alice entrou, sentando ao nosso lado.

"Ela está com a mamãe."

"Oh," Em riu. "Ela está fazendo alguma investigação?"

"Provavelmente."

"Deus a ajude," Alice riu.

"Estou com fome," Emmett levantou para ir até a cozinha.

"Aqui vamos nós," Alice seguiu.

"Você sabe como a mamãe fica," eu avisei meu irmão, tentando pará-lo.

Mamãe absolutamente odiava quando as pessoas faziam um lanche antes do jantar. Ela achava que isso arruinava o apetite. Quando éramos crianças, se ela nos pegasse, nós não podíamos ter sobremesa.

"Mamãe vai enlouquecer quando pegar você," Alice balançou sua cabeça.

"Pssh," Em riu. "Ela não vai me pegar," ele fez uma revista pela geladeira.

"Quando ela não te pegou?" perguntei, balançando minha cabeça.

"Vou apostar cinco dólares com você."

"Vou aceitar," apertei sua mão enquanto mamãe voltava para a cozinha.

"Nada de bolo para você," mamãe disse despreocupada para Emmett enquanto ele pegava uma mordida do frango.

"Mãe!"

"Pague," bati na minha mão, e Emmett me entregou uma nota de cinco dólares.

"Onde Bella está?" perguntei para mamãe.

"Está se refrescando," ela sorriu. "Ela reclamou que cheirava como cavalo," balançou sua cabeça. "O jantar estará pronto daqui a pouco."

"Oh, meu Deus," Alice revirou seus olhos. "Você viu…?"

"Edward?" ouvi meu nome e instantaneamente me encolhi.

"Olá, Heidi," respondi. "Como você está?" perguntei, tentando ser educado.

Ela era uma grande vadia.

"Bem," ela sorriu, olhando-me de cima a baixo. De novo. Sentia-me incomodado. Por que as pessoas faziam isso? "Acabamos de conhecer sua Bella," ela suspirou. "Ela parece muito… interessante."

Quando eu a ouvi dizer isso, não pensei que fosse um elogio.

"Ela é muito bonita," Lexi sorriu, afagando Snooki. "Ela parece a Bela de _A Bela e a Fera_," ela concordou com sua cabeça.

"É claro que ela parece," Heidi sorriu desdenhosamente. "Tanya!" ela chamou, "Venha aqui, querida. Edward quer te ver."

"Han?" Ouvi a voz de Tanya falar, ficando mais próxima. "O que você... oh," ela parou para olhar para mim. "E-Edward?" ela gaguejou, olhando para mim.

Ela estava diferente. Seu cabelo não era mais loiro morango, mas um pouco platinado. Atrevo-me a dizer que seus seios pareciam... maiores. Ela não parecia ela mesma.

"Hey, Tanya," acenei para ela. "Como você está?" perguntei.

Eu queria ser cordial com ela. Eu não queria tornar as coisas estranhas.

"Bem," ela olhou para sua mãe e deu passos em minha direção. "Você está… bom" ela sorriu, olhando para mim. "Muito... bom."

"Obrigado," sorri, correndo minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo sem gel. "Estou tentando um novo visual."

"Bem... fica bom em você," ela avançou devagar para mais perto. "Muito bom," ela levantou sua mão para tocar meu cabelo.

"Eu sei, certo?" Bella anunciou, inclinada na porta e parando Tanya em seu movimento. "Ele estava tão assustado quando cortou," ela riu, vindo para abraçar minha cintura. "Você está tão bonito agora," ela passou seus dedos pelo meu cabelo.

Ela usava uma blusa preta e branca. Parecia um pouco com uma camisa de smoking. Ela a combinou com calças pretas e acessórios vermelhos. Até mesmo tinha uma grande flor vermelha em seu cabelo.**_ (Look: bit . ly / BellaEW9a)_**

"Mais do que bonito," Tanya olhava para mim.

"Não é verdade?" Bella perguntou, se inclinando para me dar um beijo.

Lá estava aquela faísca novamente. No inicio, pensei que fosse um problema com energia estática. Agora que isso estava acontecendo tão frequentemente, eu não sabia o que fazer com a situação. Parecia como se em qualquer lugar que Bella e eu nos tocássemos, havia esta faísca que se estendia pelo meu corpo. Não era um daqueles solavancos... era bom. Eles eram do tipo que me deixavam tremendo com o melhor tipo de ansiedade. Às vezes, eu sentia como se estivesse sozinho nisso. Outras vezes, eu podia jurar que ela sentia também. Eu estava com medo de perguntar a ela.

"Babe!" um homem que nunca tinha conhecido antes chegou e abraçou Tanya por trás. "Onde você esteve? Eu fiquei esperando."

Ele era bem como eu imaginei. Ele era definitivamente um dos garotos do tipo de fraternidade.

"Edward, este é Riley," ela me apresentou. "Riley... Edward."

"Hey, cara," Riley me deu o cumprimento de queixo. Oh, Deus. Eu acenei com a cabeça de volta.

"Bella! Bella!" Lexi gritou, correndo para abraçar a perna da Bella. "Senti sua falta."

"Eu senti sua falta também," Bella se abaixou para abraçar minha sobrinha. "Quem é esta? Você é a Megan?" Bella perguntou a minha sobrinha loira. "Edward me contou que tinha uma linda sobrinha loira. Eu só queria ter certeza."

"Sim," Megan corou, concordando com a cabeça. "Sou Megan."

"Bem, olá, Megan," Bella estendeu sua mão. "Sou Bella."

"Você está certa," Megan disse a Lexi. "Ela parece com a Bella de _A Bela e a Fera_. Ela é muito bonita."

"Obrigada," Bella sorriu, olhando para mim. "Suas filhas são adoráveis," ela disse aos meus irmãos.

"O jantar está pronto," mamãe anunciou, batendo palmas. É de lá que Alice ganhou isso. "Vão para a sala de jantar."

"Ok," todos disseram, saindo da sala.

"Eddie," Emmett andou ao meu lado para dar tapinhas nas minhas costas. "Bella... é bonita," ele sorriu. "Muito bonita. Estou feliz por você, mano."

"Obrigado," sorri.

"Uau," ouvi Rosalie rindo do canto. "Tenho a sensação de que este será um jantar muito interessante," ela sorriu, seguindo Emmett.

Depois que todos estavam localizados, nós sentamos e começamos a fazer nossos pratos.

"Então, Bella," mamãe começou, passando as batatas para o meu pai. "Como vocês se conheceram?" ela perguntou.

"Para ser sincera, foi meio horrível," Bella respondeu, olhando para mim. "Eu estava ajudando uma amiga minha. Ela me pediu para fazer audição para a orquestra. Então, eu fui lá e fiz a audição. Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem. Então, fui correndo até a porta porque eu só queria ir para casa e dormir," ela parou de olhar para mim. "Quando abri a porta, ouvi o som horrível de osso quebrando seguido por alguém caindo no chão."

"Ai," interrompi, esfregando meu nariz. "Aquilo doeu."

"Desculpa," ela sorriu, beijando meu nariz. "Eu bati nele com a porta. O nariz dele estava cheio de sangue. Eu tinha certeza que tinha quebrado. Fiquei com ele e ajudei-o a se limpar."

"Isso é tão fofo," Alice sorriu, fazendo o prato da Lexi.

"Claro," Tanya adicionou, revirando seus olhos.

Assim que relembrei daquela noite, me dei conta de uma pequena informação.

"Essa não foi a primeira vez que nos encontramos," corrigi. "Você me deu o dedo do meio na biblioteca," eu corei, fazendo Emmett cair na gargalhada.

"Conte esta história. Por favor," ele começou.

"Eu estava estudando para uma prova," comecei. "E vi alguns caras olhando para a bunda dela. Eu não vi o rosto dela porque ela estava dormindo no chão, usando uma pilha de livros como um travesseiro. Então eu dei a ela minha jaqueta como um cobertor. Ela me deu o dedo do meio por incomodá-la e me disse para deixá-la em paz."

"Hey," Bella interrompeu, "Eu estava dormindo. Não sou uma pessoa matinal," ela se defendeu. "Gosto mais da minha versão," ela reclamou. "Você nunca me disse por que me deu sua jaqueta. Obrigada por aquilo. Eu odeio a ideia de caras pervertidos me secando," ela tremeu.

"De nada," sorri, sabendo que ela foi sincera.

"Bella," Alec começou desta vez, "De onde você é?"

"Nova York."

"Qual parte?"

"Upper East Side."

"Isso é bom," Heidi sorriu. "Quais escolas você frequentou?"

"Eu fui educada em casa," Bella anunciou, passando suas mãos pelo cabelo. Eu sabia que ela estava pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido com seu cabelo e sua mãe fazendo-a ficar em casa. Segurei a mão dela, passando meu polegar por suas juntas. Eu queria deixar ela saber que estava tudo bem.

"Você disse que fez audição para a orquestra?" Heidi perguntou novamente. "Qual instrumento?"

"Violino," Bella respondeu. "Eu não todo faz uns anos... Estou um pouco enferrujada."

"Oh!" Heidi sorriu. "Tanya tocava violino. Ela ainda toca. Ela tem estado na primeira cadeira desde... sempre, sério," ela disse com orgulho enquanto Tanya sorria para Bella.

"Nós devemos tocar alguma hora," Tanya olhou Bella nos olhos.

"Isso seria bom," Bella sorriu.

"Seria," Heidi concordou, rindo.

"Carlisle mencionou que você esteve tendo dificuldades com matemática," Alec anunciou para a mesa. "Como isso está indo?"

"Está indo bem," Bella concordou com sua cabeça. "Eu nunca serei capaz de agradecer Edward o suficiente por me ajudar. Eu estava tão preocupada com meus outros estudos que a aula de Cálculo II escapuliu completamente de mim," ela disse. "Eu simplesmente odeio não entender as coisas."

"Quais outras aulas você estava tendo?" papai entrou nessa.

"Eu tive um estudo em grupo na minha aula de psicologia, um conto em minha aula de literatura, além disso, eu estava trabalhando em editar meu filme para o festival. Você não pode imaginar quão ocupada eu estava," ela sorriu.

Besteira. Bella era inteligente. Irritantemente inteligente. A única coisa que ela colocou algum esforço foi em Cálculo II.

"O filme dela estava incrível," eu elogiei.

"Ele ganhou, não é?" Alice perguntou.

"Sim," Bella concordou com sua cabeça. "Eu acho que o segundo lugar merecia mais, no entanto," ela franziu sua testa um pouco mais.

"Esse é o cartão de chamadas para a humildade," meu pai sorriu para Bella. "Essa é uma característica que muitas pessoas não tem... admitir quando não merecem algo."

"Obrigada," Bella sorriu timidamente. "Isso significa muito."

"Uau," Heidi disse. "Isso é algo. Posso imaginar… trabalhar tão duro nisso e fazer todo resto. Seu GPA deve ter tomado uma surra."

"Não," Bella balançou sua cabeça. "Não, na verdade. A única disciplina que estou preocupada é Cálculo II. Eu tenho "A" em todo o resto. Em Cálculo II, devo receber um B ou B+. Esse é um bom problema para se ter. Certo?" ela perguntou, induzindo meus pais a concordar com a cabeça.

"Bom," Emmett elogiou. "Meu irmão tem uma garota bonita _e_ inteligente."

"Ele não é nada mal também," Bella cutucou meu estômago.

"O professor dela, na verdade, quer publicar sua tese de psicologia," eu me gabei.

"Querido," ela olhou para mim, "Não se gabe sobre mim. Por favor," ela encarou meus olhos.

Eu não queria deixá-la desconfortável. Eu não conseguia evitar que estava orgulhoso dela. Além disso, eu podia dizer que ela não tinha mais ninguém para idolatrá-la.

"Sério?" mamãe perguntou, impressionada. "É sobre o que?"

"É uma correlação entre a auto imagem e atitudes de crianças da pré-escola de fundos sócio-econômicos diferentes. É centrado em como cada grupo de crianças trata seus brinquedos."

"Sério?" Alice perguntou. "Então se uma criança abre a primeira edição antiga da boneca Barbie que ainda estava guardada na embalagem, o que isso significaria?"

"Bem..." ela começou. Eu imediatamente apertei sua mão debaixo da mesa, sinalizando para que ela parasse de falar. Esta não era uma guerra que ela queria tomar lados. Felizmente, Tanya interrompeu por mim.

"Fala sério!" Tanya gritou. "Isso foi há anos atrás! Supere!"

"Não," Alice calmamente declarou. "Eu nunca vou esquecer seu ciúme evidente e o desrespeito à propriedade dos outros."

"Você é uma grande vadia!" Tanya começou.

"Ooh," Lexi e Megan disseram em uníssono. "Você disse uma palavra ruim."

"Vou dar algo para você..."

"Sr. e Sra. Cullen," Bella sorriu, parando a discussão iminente, "Não estou certa se eu disse a vocês, mas vocês dois tem uma casa adorável," ela elogiou.

"Obrigada," minha mãe sorriu, acenando com a mão. Mamãe adorava quando as pessoas elogiavam a casa. Ela tinha orgulho dos seus talentos de decoração. "Eu decoro no meu tempo livre."

"Bem, seu gosto é espetacular. Você podia fazer isso profissionalmente."

"Sério?"

"Claro," Bella sorriu, voltando a comer sua salada.

Nós sentamos e comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Heidi quebrou o silêncio.

"Bella," ela disse, "Deve ser tão excitante... você sabe... namorar um Cullen... com todo esse dinheiro," ela começou, bebericando seu vinho. "Quero dizer, não é todo dia que você se encontra num relacionamento com um herdeiro da fortuna do Cullen Banking," ela finalizou, encarando-a. Bella encarou-a de voltar com uma expressão inexpressiva em seu rosto.

Merda. Talvez eu devia ter dito algo. Honestamente, isso nunca foi abordado. Não era da minha natureza trazer os negócios da família a cada chance que tenho. Após a Guerra Civil, o país decidiu por um sistema monetário único. Bem... meu bisavô muitas vezes distante foi uma das pessoas que desenharam o sistema. Fazendo isso, ele criou o Cullen Banking, que acabou sendo a primeira franquia bancária mais antiga no país. Na última vez que chequei, nós éramos o número três ou quatro no mundo.

"Pra dizer a verdade," Bella começou após um pequeno silêncio, "Nós realmente não falamos sobre isso. Dinheiro tem uma forma de fazer o andamento das conversas um pouco frígido. Não acha?" ela perguntou, voltando a sua salada. "A propósito, Carlisle," ela sorriu, "Quero te elogiar por tomar uma posição sobre esse projeto habitacional que Clinton tentou fazer em 1994. As pessoas foram um grande pé no saco com vocês. Mas no final, vocês são o único banco que não precisaram da ajuda monetária federal quando a economia foi ao lixo," ela sorriu. "Então... jogada inteligente."

"Obrigado," meu pai sorriu para ela. Ele olhou para minha mãe e os dois olharam para mim radiantes.

"Você parece muito inteligente," Heidi foi até ela novamente. "O que seus pais fazem para viver?"

"Chega de falar sobre mim. Sinto que estou monopolizando a conversa," Bella desviou. "Rosalie Hale, devo dizer que seus vídeos de exercícios são enlouquecidamente... incríveis," ela elogiou Rose.

"Obrigada," Rose sorriu. "Eu supervisiono tudo sozinha, dos vídeos até a comida."

"É aparente," Bella flexionou seus braços. "Sinto-me tonificada... mas não musculosa."

"Eu descobri que as mulheres gostam de estar em forma, mas ainda assim mantendo a silhueta feminina," Rose concordou.

"Você é incrível," Bella concordou. "Minha amiga, Victoria, lambe o chão que você pisa. Ela era um pouco cheinha antes de você entrar na vida dela," ela condescendeu.

"Você está pregando com o coro, irmã," Rose respondeu. "Como você pensa que aquelas barrinhas são tão boas?" ela perguntou, rindo.

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta," Heidi rosnou.

"Eu sei," Bella respondeu rudemente. "Esse foi meu jeito educado de me recusar respondê-la."

"Cuidado," ela respondeu, "As pessoas podem achar que você está escondendo algo."

"Cuidado," Bella sorriu de volta, "As pessoas podem achar que você é pretensiosa."

O som dos talheres arranhando os pratos parou de repente.

Oh merda.

"Bem," Heidi arfou, olhando ao redor da mesa. Todos estavam repentinamente interessados em suas refeições. "Eu não acho que tentar conhecer a garota que pegou a atenção de Edward é pretensioso," ela gracejou.

"Isso é quando você apenas faz perguntas para discernir se compartilho ou não o mesmo status social que você..." Bella continuou, comendo uma garfada de purê de batata. "Portanto, você está tentando medir se eu... valho ganhar alguma atenção real."

Notei que a mesa inteira tinha se tornado uma partida de tênis.

"Por favor," Heidi bufou, passando seus dedos pelas suas pérolas, "Se você estivesse no cupom de alimentação, não importaria," ela zombou. "Não somos esse tipo de pessoas."

"O que nos leva à perguntar," Bella parou, tomando um gole de água, "Se minha conta bancária não importa, por que você quer tanto saber?" ela perguntou, limpando sua boca com o guardanapo. "Hmm?" ela perguntou, depois de um longo silêncio.

Um miado alto cortou o silêncio ensurdecedor.

"Shhh," ouvi Tanya sussurrar enquanto Diva pulava em seu colo.

A gata tinha um suéter de cashmere vermelho, com uma coleira de diamante.

"Posso trazer Snooki?" Lexi fez beicinho.

"Não," minha mãe negou. "Tanya, tire essa gata da minha mesa."

"Aw," Tanya fez beicinho... pelo menos ela tentou. "Ela apenas sente falta do Edward." Não, ela não sentia. Essa gata me odiava. "Ele até mesmo comprou a ela esta coleira," ela mostrou para Bella. "Não é linda, Becca?"

"Uhum. É claro que é, Toyia," Bella sorriu.

"Edward comprou algo para seu cachorro?" Irina perguntou a Bella. Eu até tinha esquecido que ela estava aqui.

"Não," Bella balançou sua cabeça e Tanya sorriu. "Não vejo o ponto de comprar a um animal de estimação roupas ou joias, então eu nunca iria querer que ele comprasse, de qualquer forma. Mas cada um na sua," ela voltou a comer.

"O que há de errado com isso?"

"Não faz sentido algum," Bella explicou. "Quando foi a última vez que você viu um gato olhando para seu próprio pescoço?" ela perguntou. Alice reprimiu o riso. Eu acho que um pouco de vinho saiu pelo seu nariz. "Além disso, por que você compraria um suéter para um animal que já tem um casaco de pele?" ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. "É redundante e não entendo isso."

"Tire essa gata da minha mesa," minha mãe mandou novamente. "A sobremesa será servida no solário," ela anunciou, levantando da mesa.

"Ela é inteligente," papai sorriu enquanto fomos pegar a sobremesa. "Eu aprovo."

"Como estou indo?" Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Ótima," sorriu, abraçando-a. Faísca. Lá estava novamente.

"Nós não nos conhecemos formalmente ainda," Emmett disse a Bella. "Meu nome é Emmett," ele balançou sua cabeça. "Sinto muito que eu peguei toda a boa aparência e você ficou presa com ele," ele apontou para mim.

"Por favor," ela revirou os olhos, beijando minha bochecha. "Eu tenho o homem mais gostoso e mais sexy vivo pelo que estou interessada."

"Aquela foi a refeição mais divertida que tive em muito tempo," Rose sorriu, checando suas unhas.

"Tive a sensação que estava num jantar no teatro," Alice riu.

"Não consigo acreditar na Heidi," Jasper bufou. "Ela estava basicamente dando a Bella uma porra de entrevista."

"Eu estou bem," Bella tranquilizou.

"Aqui vamos nós, pessoal," mamãe entrou segurando uma torta enorme de noz-pecã. "Eu sei que é a favorita," ela sorriu, colocando-a na mesa.

"Sim," Emmett me empurrou do caminho para pegar um pedaço.

Enquanto uma fila se formou, Bella sentou no canto e olhou ao redor.

"Bella," minha mãe se apressou em sua direção. "Eu sei que você é altamente alérgica a nozes, então eu fiz uma torta de maçã para você," mamãe colocou uma torta de aparência deliciosa na frente dela.

"Sério?" Bella sorriu, cheirando a torta. "Você não tinha que fazer isso."

"É claro que eu tinha," mamãe disse. "Um passarinho chamado Alice me contou que você gostaria disso," ela piscou.

"Obrigada," Bella sorriu.

"Quer dividir?" perguntei, sentando ao lado dela.

"Não consigo comer isso tudo sozinha," ela me deu um pedaço. "Eu pensei que noz-pecã fosse a favorita de todos."

"Eu não queria que você se sentisse deixada de lado," comi uma garfada.

"Isto é bom," Bella gemeu.

"Mamãe é a melhor confeiteira que conheço."

"Está tão doce," ela elogiou, comendo outra garfada.

"Sim, ela é," parei para olhar para minha família. Era bom estar em casa. "Bella..."

"Se você me agradecer mais uma vez..." ela sussurrou, balançando seu punho em ameaça.

"Sra. Cullen," Riley falou alto, "Esta é uma torta deliciosa pra caralho. Tipo... sério... a melhor merda que eu já provei."

"Um... Obrigada," mamãe meio que sorriu e se encolheu pela linguagem dele na frente das meninas.

"Que idiota," Bella sussurrou. Balancei a cabeça em concordância.

Outros trinta minutos e os Denali estavam em seu caminho para casa. Alec não ficou bêbado então eles foram capazes de dirigir até em casa. Graças a Deus. Era próximo de uma da manhã, então decidimos ir para cama.

"Boa noite, tio Eddie," Lexi e Megan disseram.

"Boa noite," eu abracei e as beijei.

"Boa noite, Bella," ela disseram, abraçando-a.

"Estou muito animada para dormir," Megan quicou.

"Quanto mais rápido vocês forem dormir, mais rápido o Papai Noel pode vir," Bella sussurrou. "Ele não pode vir quando ele sabe que vocês estão acordadas."

"Oh," elas olharam uma para outra. "Ok!" correram para cima.

"Snooki pode dormir conosco?" Megan perguntou, pegando a cachorra.

"Claro," ela disse, e as garotas foram para o quarto delas, com Snooki atrás.

"Elas são absolutamente adoráveis," Bella descansou sua cabeça em meu ombro antes de bocejar.

Quando ela foi ao banheiro para se trocar, eu aproveitei o tempo para colocar minhas roupas de dormir também. Eu tinha uma simples regata azul marinho justa, calças xadrez, e meias. Peguei um conjunto de lençóis de reposição e comecei a fazer minha cama no chão.

"Isso de novo?" Bella perguntou, saindo do banheiro. "Edward, não vou fazer você dormir no chão em sua própria casa," ela tirou os lençóis do chão.

"Mas..."

"Sem mas," ela bocejou, colocando os lençóis no armário. "Vamos dividir," ela me disse, dando um tapinha na cama.

Tomei inventário do que ela estava vestindo. Era uma regata listrada preto e branco com shorts preto curto. Ela usava um sutiã? Eu não tinha certeza. Mas… posso dizer que o quarto estava gelado.

Ótimo, me senti como um pervertido agora.

"Suba na cama," ela se apressou.

"Tudo bem," eu cedi, deitando ao lado dela.

"Não consigo acreditar que você dorme com meias," ela riu, cutucando meu pé coberto com meia com seu dedo do pé.

"O que há de errado nisso?"

"É estranho."

"E daí? Muitas pessoas dormem de meias," defendi, tirando meus óculos. "E seu eu ficar com frio?"

"É para isso que servem os cobertores," ela riu.

"Tanto faz," comecei a tirá-las.

"Não," ela pegou minha mão. "Eu não quis dizer para tirá-las. É apenas diferente, só isso. Muito Edward," ela passou seus dedos pelo meu cabelo. Eu recepcionei o choque.

"Boa noite, Bella," balancei minha cabeça.

"Boa noite," ela apagou a luz.

Acordei com o sol flamejando pela janela. Eu olhei para o relógio para ver que já eram dez horas da manhã. Eu vi que Bella estava envolta em meus braços. Fiquei chocado ao ver isso de alguma forma, Bella e eu tínhamos nos tornado entrelaçados durante a noite. Ela se aconchegou no meu peito e meu nariz foi batido por um cheiro pesado de morangos. Bella sempre disse que eu cheirava bem. Mas nunca achei alguém que cheirava como ela. O cabelo dela estava todo sobre seu rosto e mexendo seu nariz e tentando ficar confortável. Ela era tão bonita. Coloquei um pouco de cabelo atrás de seu ouvido. O cabelo dela era macio. Era do tipo como um travesseiro. Virei meu nariz em direção ao seu cabelo e inalei a essência de morango.

"Você tem que comprar amendoim no circo," Bella murmurou, ficando mais perto. Sorri para ela. Quem sabia que Bella falava em seu sono? "Não... nuh, uh... me deixe em paz," ela murmurou novamente. "Não..., não, não..." ela sussurrou. "Edward," sussurrou e sorriu antes de virar para o outro lado.

"O que?" sussurrei para mim mesmo. Eu ouvi corretamente? Bella estava sonhando sobre mim? Ou eu só estava em seu sonho?

Uma batida suave na porta me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

"EDDIE!" Emmett falou alto, entrando sem pedir licença no quarto.

"JUMANJI!" Bella gritou, acordando.

"O que?" Em e eu rimos dela.

"Eu tive um sonho que eu estava prestes a ganhar em Jumanji e Victoria estava prestes a ser sugada para selva," Bella balançou sua cabeça. "Foi estranho."

"Mm... ok," Em disse, ainda rindo.

"Feliz natal!" minhas sobrinhas correram para dentro do quarto e pularam na cama.

"Feliz natal, queridas," Bella sorriu, abraçando-as.

"Uau, Bella," Lexi encarou o peito da Bella, "Você tem seios muito grandes."

"Eu sei," Megan concordou.

Emmett, é claro, achou isso hilário e começou a rir.

"Uh... obrigada?" Bella respondeu incomodada enquanto cobria seu peito.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Rose perguntou, entrando no quarto?

"Nada..."

"Tia Rose," Lexi começou, "Bella não tem seios grandes?"

"Bem..." Rose começou, tirando a mão de Bella do caminho, "Sim, ela tem," ela disse a sua sobrinha. "São dois grandes air bags, Bella."

"Obrigada?"

"Tio Eddie, o que são _air bags_?"

"Uma proteção usada nos carros," Bella respondeu rapidamente.

"Vamos lá," Alice interrompeu, passando por lá. "O brunch está pronto."

"Sim!" Emmett gritou, correndo até a cozinha.

"Vamos," Megan puxou minha mão.

"Você também, Bella," Lexi puxou a mão da Bella. "O Papai Noel veio!"

"Ele veio?" Bella perguntou. "Ele trouxe um monte de presentes para vocês?"

"Um monte!"

"Muitos montes," Megan elaborou. "Aquele foi um bom conselho que você deu, Bella."

"De nada," ela sorriu, sentando ao meu lado.

"Feliz Natal!" mamãe saudou enquanto entrou na sala de jantar.

"Feliz Natal," todos responderam.

O café da manhã foi bem tranquilo. Foi passado com Emmett pegando comida e as meninas perguntando se podíamos abrir os presentes a cada cinco minutos. Como uma família, nós abrimos os nossos no fim da tarde.

"Os Denali estão vindo?" Bella perguntou.

"Não."

"Graças a Deus," Alice e Rose disseram em uníssono.

"Nós passamos o Natal somente com a nossa família," papai sorriu, segurando a mão da minha mãe.

"O que seus pais estão fazendo na época de festas, agora que você não está em casa?" minha mãe perguntou tentando fazer conversa.

"Eles são divorciados," Bella informou.

"Oh," o sorriso da mamãe murchou.

"Está tudo bem," Bella disse baixo. "Eu nem me lembro deles estando juntos. Eles se divorciaram quando eu tinha dois anos."

"Bem..." mamãe parou, "tenho certeza que eles sentem sua falta."

Bella riu um pouco amargamente para si mesma antes de perguntar, "Você se importaria de passar o sal, Jasper?" Isso efetivamente encerrou a conversa.

Naquele momento, me senti um pouco triste por Bella. Ela não parecia acostumada com meus pais ainda. Que tipo de natal ela estaria tendo caso ela tivesse ficado? Eu sabia que ela não tinha a melhor relação com sua família.

"Está tudo bem," sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Eu não contei a eles. Desculpa."

"Não sinta remorso por ter uma dinâmica familiar normal," ela me disse, comendo uma garfada dos ovos.

O café da manhã terminou rapidamente e limpamos a cozinha antes do papai me puxar de lado enquanto nos arrumávamos para o dia.

"Eu tenho que ir pegar algo," ele anunciou. "Você quer ir?"

"Ok." Peguei minha jaqueta e o segui até sua Mercedes. Emmett e Jasper vieram também.

"Você está pegando o presente da mamãe, não está?" Em perguntou, levantando sua sobrancelha.

"Cale a boca," ele mandou, acelerando. "Eu pedi que um dos presentes dela fosse customizado. Eu tenho que pegá-lo."

"Então, você está pegando o presente da Esme?" Jasper riu.

"Sim e não," papai revirou os olhos.

Tanto quanto eu amasse meu pai, ele era um pouco procrastinador. Às vezes, eu não tinha ideia de como ele administrava o negócio da família.

"Vamos tirar o elefante da sala," Emmett riu. "O que estava acontecendo com a Heidi ontem à noite?"

"Fiquei surpreso que ela não pediu a Bella seu número da segurança social," Jasper balançou sua cabeça.

"Ela ficou um pouco entusiasmada," papai admitiu. "Mas vocês todos sabem que essa é a Heidi."

"Mas por que ela direcionou isso a Bella?" perguntei. "Ela nem mesmo a conhece."

"Filho," meu pai entrou numa vaga no estacionamento, "Toda mãe gosta de sentir que sua filha é insubstituível. Bella é bonita, inteligente, e bem educada. Eu acho que ela pode ter machucado o ego da Heidi um pouquinho," ele finalizou, entrando na Tiffany's.

Seguimos meu pai até a loja. Eu olhei ao redor para passar o tempo e lá estava. Era um presente que seria perfeito para Bella. Eu já tinha comprado um presente para ela e o tinha entregado na casa. Mas, eu sabia que ela iria adorar o que eu estava olhando. Eu só não tinha certeza se ela aceitaria porque era caro. Mas, ela estava fazendo tanto por mim. Eu tinha que lhe dar algo extra. Eu corri o risco e comprei. Esperançosamente, ela não ficaria muito brava comigo.

"Uau," Jasper andava atrás de mim. "Essa é uma jóia muito ostentosa."

"Eu sei," sorri enquanto a moça me entregava minha sacola. Por que ela estava olhando divertida para mim? "Espero que ela goste."

"Ela é tão boa assim na cama, huh?" Emmett brincou.

"Hey," avisei meu irmão.

"Sem ofensa," ele levantou suas mãos em defesa.

"Certo," papai apareceu, balançando sua cabeça para o recibo. "Vamos lá."

Quando chegamos em casa, meu pai colocou nossos presentes com os outros enquanto as garotas não estavam olhando.

"Papai teve que pegar um presente para a mamãe, não teve?" Alice riu.

"É claro."

"Não consigo acreditar que ele nem imaginou que a mamãe sabe."

"Então ela não conseguiria ganhar os grandes presentes como ela queria," eu raciocinei, entrando na sala.

"Ela é incrível," Alice sussurrou, olhando para Bella que estava assistindo _O Grinch_ com as minhas sobrinhas. "Não foda isso."

"Não vou," sorri, olhando para minha amiga.

O resto do dia passou razoavelmente rápido, e estávamos todos na frente da árvore de natal, esperando para abrir os presentes.

"Eu peguei a câmera," meu pai anunciou, checando a bateria. "Estamos prontos para começar."

"Quem é o Papai Noel?" Jasper perguntou.

"Papai Noel?" Bella perguntou, confusa.

"A pessoa responsável por entregar os presentes para todos," expliquei rapidamente. "Vou fazer isso," me voluntariei, indo até a árvore.

"Um..." Bella olhou ao redor para todos, "Vou fazer vídeo, tirar fotos e coisas assim," ela ofereceu e meu pai passou a câmera para ela.

"Este é da... Bella para Megan," eu disse, entregando a minha sobrinha o presente. "E este é para Lexi da Bella."

Os olhos delas se iluminaram enquanto rasgavam o papel, jogando-o de lado quando ficou no caminho. Bella riu, pegando tudo isso no vídeo.

"Um kit de pintura!" Lexi gritou.

"Uma casa dos sonhos da Barbie!" Megan gritou.

"São incríveis. Obrigada," as garotas correram para dar um abraço em Bella.

"De nada."

"Você não tinha que dar presentes," minha mãe disse.

"Mãe, eu disse para ela não dar," Alice fez um bico.

"Eu queria," Bella deu de ombros.

"Estes são caros," Rose admitiu, sorrindo para Bella. "Você não tinha que..."

"Está tudo bem," Bella tranquilizou. "Vamos. Vamos continuar."

Por sermos uma família rica, não dávamos muitos presentes no Natal. Quando criança, eu fui ensinado que o Natal não era sobre tudo aquilo. Nós, usualmente, só ganhamos dois ou três presentes por ano. Nós doávamos mais para caridade.

Enquanto estávamos jogando todo o papel no lixo, percebi que Bella não estava aqui.

"Bella?" chamei, checando no quarto ao lado. Peguei uma luz brilhando sob a porta do banheiro e lentamente entrei. Eu a ouvi falando com alguém no telefone.

"Eu sei," ela murmurou no telefone. "É apenas estranho… ver como uma família verdadeira funciona. Isso me faz sentir mais danificada do que já sei que sou," ela balançou sua cabeça. Ela estava fungando? "Eu sei... eu sei. Sinto sua falta também… Não fique muito bêbada. Ok?" ela riu. Ela estava no telefone com Victoria. Ela tinha que estar. "Tchau."

"Você está bem?" perguntei, sentando ao lado dela.

"Sim," ela respondeu, rapidamente limpando as lágrimas.

"Bella..." revirei meus olhos, apontando para suas lágrimas.

"Cale a boca," ela molhou uma toalha de rosto com água quente para lavar seu rosto. "Você tem uma família incrível, Edward," ela sorriu.

"Obrigada," sequei um pouco da água do seu rosto.

"De nada," ela abraçou meu pescoço e beijou minha bochecha.

"Bella..." olhei para ela, nossos rostos perigosamente próximos.

"Sim?" ela respondeu, se inclinando para mais perto.

"Hey, vocês..." Rose entrou no banheiro. "Merda!" ela cobriu seus olhos. "Desculpa," ela se desculpou. "Mamãe me mandou. Vocês não abriram seus presentes," ela se apressou para sair, nos deixando sozinhos.

"Isso é estranho," Bella sorriu enquanto saíamos do banheiro.

O que acabou de acontecer? O que _quase_ acabou de acontecer?

"Ok," minha mãe pegou a câmera e mirou em nós. "Bella, querida, por que você não está em nenhuma das fotos?"

"Eu... uh... parecia como uma coisa de família. Então, eu apenas..."

"Besteira," ela sorriu, reunindo todos. "Você é da família agora," ela a abraçou. Ela colocou a câmera no timer e posicionou todos para fotos. "Digam xis," ela cantou, e todos seguiram o exemplo.

"Deixe-me ver," Alice correu para pegar a câmera. "Esta ficou boa," ela mostrou a todos. Estávamos todos sorrindo. Emmett tinha colocado orelhas de coelho na minha cabeça e Megan e Lexi tinha feito orelhas de coelho duplo em Bella.

"Isso parece como algo que você veria no catálogo da Sears*," meu pai riu.

_***Sears**__ é uma rede de loja americana de departamento._

"Hey," Bella olhou para as minhas sobrinhas, "Vocês colocaram orelhas de coelho em mim," ela fez cócegas nelas.

"Foi e-engraçado."

"Eu faria novamente," Lexi respirou.

Enquanto Bella torturava minhas sobrinhas, fui pegar meus presentes para ela da árvore. Como se estivesse arrancando um Band-Aid, entreguei o presente caro para ela primeiro. Ela não ficaria muito brava na frente dos meus pais. Eu esperava, de qualquer forma.

"Aqui vamos nés," coloquei a sacola de presente azul em seu colo. "Comprei isso para você. Feliz Natal, Bella."

"Edward," ela sorriu, abrindo a sacola. "Tiffany's?" ela perguntou. "Você não tinha que comprar," ela me encarou nos olhos.

"Eu queria," eu disse, jogando suas palavras de volta para ela. "Abra."

Ela alcançou a parte inferior da sacola e tirou a caixa. Ela sorriu e riu para si mesma enquanto abrir a caixa de madeira.

"Fala sério," ela olhou dentro da caixa. "Edward, isto é muito caro. Não posso aceitar isso de você," ela me disse enquanto tirava a pulseira de prata e diamantes da caixa e me mostrava.

"Bella," eu peguei dela. "Eu quero que você tenha isso. Por favor?" pedi, tentando meu melhor do beicinho de Alice. "É feito sem diamantes de sangue. Eu chequei," disse a ela.

"Acho que sim," ela revirou os olhos levemente e coloquei a pulseira nela.

"É tão brilhante," Megan olhou para ela.

"Este é um bom presente, tio Eddie," Lexi sorriu.

"Uau," Alice balançou sua cabeça em apreciação.

"Isso bate qualquer presente que ele deu para aquela bruxa," Rose riu, colocando algumas coisas na nova bolsa da Gucci que Emmett comprou para ela.

"Rose," mamãe sibilou.

"Não é como se eu fosse a única pensando nisso," Rose contestou.

"Bella," minha mãe sorriu, "Ela só perde para o pai dele na doação de presentes," ela se gabou enquanto meu pai prendia o colar provavelmente mais cair ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Sim," Bella riu enquanto Alice tirou uma foto da Bella usando a pulseira.

"Aqui está seu outro presente."

"Você comprou dois presentes para mim?"

"Apenas abra," mandei dando para ela a sacola.

"Tudo bem," ela olhou para a caixa confusa e um pouco animada. "Oh, meu Deus!" olhou para o presente e começou a rir incontrolavelmente. "Eu-eu-eu..." ela parou, "Não consigo acreditar que você comprou isso para mim. Sério?" ela me perguntou, segurando o brinquedo.

"Sinto como se você precisasse de algum convencimento," respondi calmo.

"Sério?" ela levantou lentamente e me deu meu presente. "Abra," ela disse, e eu notei que a caixa que ela me entregou era do mesmo tamanho e forma do segundo presente dela.

"Você não fez isso."

"Oh, sim," ela balançou sua cabeça lentamente. "Eu fiz."

"Você sabe," abri a caixa, "Isto não vai acabar bem para você," avisei enquanto eu pegava minha arma.

"Não vamos ficar muito petulante," ela andou ao redor em círculos.

Neste ponto, a família inteira estava olhando para nós como se fossemos loucos. Mas eu estava muito focado no meu oponente.

"Bella," fiz cara de pau, virando meu Sabre de Luz Luke Skywalker Edição Especial... completo com luzes e sons de efeitos.

"Edward," ela retornou o sentimento, movendo rapidamente o interruptor de seu Sabre de Luz Edição Darth Vader, disparando o brilho vermelho infame.

"Isso realmente está prestes a acontecer?" Alice deu um passo entre nós.

"Se sim," Emmett levantou, "Deixe-me filmar isso," ele disse, ligando a câmera de vídeo.

"Cinco dólares na Bella," Jasper sussurrou para Rose.

"Por favor," Rose balançou sua cabeça, "Edward tem isso… até o fim," ela apertou a mão de Jasper.

"Vamos lá, Bella," eu acenei o brinquedo ao redor. Fazia o som quando você o movia. Legal! Não se distraia. "Assustada?"

"Nunca!" Bella gritou, movendo sua espada para me acertar. Eu bloqueei e ela se afastou.

"E assim começa..."

_Quinze minutos depois..._

"Não corra de mim!" Bella me seguia pela cozinha com Emmett em seus calcanhares. Ele tem nos seguido pela casa desde que começou.

"Essa sequência de ação ficará incrível uma vez que eu editá-la," Emmett falou alto.

"Devo admitir," me defendi de outro golpe, "Eu subestimei seu talento."

"O mesmo aqui," Bella respirou, me seguindo para fora. "Isso não muda... merda," ela parou, caindo nos últimos três degraus.

Merda!

"Bella?" perguntei, desligando minha arma. "Você está bem?" sentei ao lado dela para checar seu cotovelo.

"Sim," ela levantou. "Eu arranhei um pouco minhas mãos."

"Ok," meu pai nos separou, "Isso é suficiente. Vamos chamar isso de um empate e invocar uma trégua."

A família inteira veio tirar fotos e rir de nós. Olhei para Bella e ela estava corando. Isso dificilmente acontecia.

Depois disso, Bella fez uma atadura em suas mãos e ficamos prontos para a cama.

"Este foi o melhor natal de todos," Bella sorriu, pegando um par de pijamas.

"Hey, pessoal!" Alice colocou sua cabeça na porta. "Eu, Jasper, Emmett, e Rose estamos indo ao centro da cidade para o _Hype_," ela informou. "Eles estão tendo o Jingle Jam anual. Vocês estão dentro?"

"Você quer ir?" Bella perguntou.

Eu não era muito festeiro. Mas, se ela queria ir, eu iria.

"Não me importo," dei de ombros.

"Não estou pronta para ir para cama," Bela sorriu. "Quando estamos saindo?"

"Em uma hora," minha irmã sorriu radiante, indo embora.

"Você realmente quer ir?" Bella me perguntou "Nós não temos que ir."

"É legal," eu disse, pegando minha mala para encontrar algo para vestir.

Só levei dez minutos para ficar pronto. Coloquei uma camisa preta, calça jeans preta, e tênis. Bella passou a maior parte do tempo fazendo seu cabelo. Após prender a parte de cima, ela o curvou nas pontas e caíram em seu peito. Então ela colocou um vestido vermelho que vinha até o meio da coxa com um ombro. Ela colocou sapatos dourados de salto, algumas de suas pulseiras de latão, e um de seus casacos de pele. **_(Look: bit . ly / BellaEW9b)_**

"Ooh," Rose sussurrou enquanto descíamos as escadas. "Vocês dois não são um casal sexy?"

"Nós tentamos," Bella sorriu, beijando minha bochecha.

Todos nós nos amontoamos no Escalade de Emmett e fizemos nosso caminho até o centro da cidade.

"Como é o Hype?" Bella perguntou.

"É uma casa noturna muito calma, descontraída," Jasper explicou. "Você vai gostar."

"Eles tem os melhores martinis," Rose falou.

"Sim," Alice sorriu. "Vou pegar um para você, Bella."

"Por favor e obrigada," Bella abraçou minha irmã e Rose.

Levamos um pouco de tempo para encontrar uma vaga no estacionamento. Quando conseguimos, caminhamos para a frente da fila.

"Deixe-nos lidar com isso," Alice nos empurrou, conduzindo Bella e Rose para falar com o segurança da porta.

"Ah… uuuuuh!" aqueles esperando na fila gritaram em coro enquanto o seis de nós passamos pela porta... apenas enquanto duas pessoas começaram a discutir alto.

"Vai se foder," o homem loiro gritou para sua companheira ruiva.

"Por favor," a mulher ruiva deu o dedo do meio para ele, "Você pode sugar... e foder isso!" ela o empurrou.

"Oh... eu vou te dar algo para foder."

"Como se eu fosse ter sexo com você," a mulher lançou seu cabelo, balançando sua cabeça, "Que idiota veste sapato social numa casa noturna… sério?"

"Vadia!"

"Babaca!" a garota gritou. Eu não conseguia vê-la. Estava muito escuro.

Eu conseguia ver o cara, no entanto. Era James. Que babaca.

"Você me deve um drink, retardado da porra!" a garota gritou para ele.

"Edward?" Bella voltou para me pegar. Eu apontei para o casal discutindo. Ele estavam prestes a ser jogados para fora da casa noturna pelo segurança da porta.

"Espere um minuto," Bella olhou mais de perto. "Victoria?" ela gritou.

A ruiva se virou para revelar... Victoria?

O que diabos ela estava fazendo aqui… com James?

* * *

**Tanya ficou toda se engraçando né? Bella ja cortou. Heidi querendo ser intrometida. A Bella levou a conversa do jeito que ela quis. AMO ESSA MENINA! Amei a troca de presentes, e adorei que eles compraram um Sabre de Luz um pro outro lol E o clima no banheiro? Pena que a Rose atrapalhou. O que será que a Victoria está fazendo lá, e com o babaca James? xD**

**Desculpem a demora de 1 dia, mas a Lary teve imprevistos para me devolver o capítulo betado. **

**Agradeço as reviews e espero os pensamentos de vocês sobre esse capítulo ;)**

**PS: Eu abri uma fanfic nova essa semana, que vocês ainda não viram olhem na minha conta, se chama **_Confessions of a Billionaire's W_**. AMO essa fic hoho**

**Beijos e até sexta!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**EMOTIONAL WARFARE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** completerandomness12**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **O nerd Edward Cullen é abandonado pela sua namorada da escola... sozinho... em um estacionamento... com um anel de noivado em seu bolso. Para evitar parecer patético na celebração de Ano Novo dos seus pais, ele pede a ajuda de sua linda e misteriosa amiga, Bella, para que se passe por sua namorada.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

_(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

**BELLA**

Flashback

_25 de dezembro, quinze anos atrás..._

"_Vamos, Bella," ouvi minha babá, Cecily, me chamando. "Hora de acordar, querida."_

"_Ok," eu disse enquanto esfreguei meus olhos para enxergar. Então me lembrei qual dia era. "Feliz natal!" A abracei._

"_Feliz natal, querida," ela sorriu. "Seu papai precisa que você fique pronta, ok?" Sorriu._

"_Ok," eu bocejei, pegando sua mão para entrar no elevador. Então, entramos no meu closet._

_Havia muitas e muitas roupas no meu closet. Na maioria das vezes, eu ficava muito grande para elas antes de ter uma chance de usá-las. Eu desejava que outras crianças pudessem ter algumas delas. Eu não precisava de todas estas roupas._

"_Posso vestir isto?" Perguntei, indo no fundo do meu closet para encontrar minha camiseta verde brilhante, minha saia de tutu laranja brilhante, e meus sapatos amarelos escondidos atrás. Eu gostava delas porque eram muito coloridas. Elas me lembravam da bala Starburst, e não pareciam como as roupas que a mamãe e papai me faziam usar. Eu gostava disso mais do que tudo._

"_Sinto muito, querida," Cecily balançou sua cabeça, "É bonito, mas eu não acho que seu papai gostaria disso. Lembre, eu peguei aquelas da Goodwill para você vestir apenas para quando estivermos eu e você em casa."_

"_Mas..."_

"_Vamos tentar este belo vestido vermelho e branco," ela segurou o vestido para mim. "Vai ficar fofo em você," ela disse enquanto enchia a banheira para eu tomar banho._

"_Ok," revirei meus olhos e pulei na banheira._

_Após eu ficar pronta, andei com Cecily para ir ver meu papai._

"_Papai está ocupado?" Perguntei, olhando para ela._

"_Não sei, querida," ela olhou para mim como se estivesse triste. "Vamos verificar."_

"_Ok," eu disse, pulando pelo corredor._

_Nossa casa era muito grande. Havia muitos andares de pisos de madeira brilhantes e telhados muito altos. Às vezes, eu ficava perdida. Uma vez, Cecily levou uma hora até me encontrar. Era meio que divertido porque você podia ouvir tudo. Era assustador de noite, no entanto. Agora que pensei sobre isso, esta casa pode ser assombrada._

_Ela não tinha sido tão assustadora ultimamente. Papai tinha uma enorme árvore de natal colocada na entrada da casa. Ela ia até o telhado. Ele contratou pessoas para decorá-la com luzes e enfeites, então ela iluminava a casa à noite. Eu nem mesmo sabia por que papai morava aqui. Éramos somente nós... quando eu não tinha que ficar com minha mamãe e Phil._

"_Você tem uma família, Cecily?" Eu perguntei a ela enquanto passamos pela grande lareira em uma das salas de estar. Soava assustador quando estalava._

"_Sim, eu tenho," ela sorriu._

"_Então, por que você está aqui?" Perguntei. Era dia de Natal. Ela não devia estar com eles? Até mesmo o papai estava em casa comigo hoje._

"_Vocês precisam de mim," ela respondeu enquanto passamos pela foto assustadora pendurada na parede. Era muito assustador. Era de um homem parado em uma ponte e ele estava gritando. Era feio. Papai disse que eu não podia tocá-la._

"_Mas... é só eu e o papai. Você não quer estar com eles?" Perguntei. "Papai está aqui hoje. Ele vai tomar conta de mim," sorri. Ela simplesmente balançou sua cabeça tristemente e bateu na porta do escritório do papai._

"_Entre," ele disse, e eu abri a porta e entrei._

_O escritório do papai era grande. Ele ocupava este andar inteiro da casa. Havia uma mesa comprida situada no centro, com grandes cadeiras de couro em cada lado. Além disso, havia um telefone no meio da mesa. Quando era permitido, eu gostava de ficar aqui. Você podia ver todos os belos prédios lá fora. Era de manhã, então o sol estava batendo em todos os prédios e eles brilhavam._

"_Nevou!" Eu gritei, correndo até a janela e colocando meu rosto contra o vidro._

"_Claro que nevou," papai sorriu, me afastando do vidro. "É um Natal branco."_

"_Feliz natal," eu abracei a perna do papai._

_Este ano, eu consegui passar o Natal com meu papai. Eu não tinha visto ele há um longo tempo. Ele estava sempre trabalhando. Eu não conseguia esperar. Eu o tinha pelo dia todo._

"_Feliz natal, Bella," ele riu, me levantando no colo. "Senti sua falta, baby girl."_

"_Senti sua falta também, papai," beijei sua bochecha._

"_Tenho uma surpresa para você," ele sorriu, me colocando no chão._

"_Aqui, senhor," Cecily deu ao papai seu casaco e colocou meu casaco em mim antes de irmos para fora._

"_Onde estamos indo?" Perguntei enquanto o motorista fechava a porta da limusine._

"_Você verá," ele despenteou seu cabelo enquanto começamos a dirigir._

_Passamos os próximos minutos cantando cantigas de natal até que o motorista abriu a porta._

"_Feliz natal, Bella!" Papai gritou, acenando sua mão para a loja de brinquedos._

"_FAO Schwarz está fechada, papai," fiz biquinho. "Tudo está fechado no natal."_

"_Não para você, princesa," ele abriu a porta._

"_Uau," eu sorri enquanto entrei na loja de brinquedos._

_Eu tinha estado aqui antes, mas nunca estive aqui sozinha. Parecia tão... maior. Havia um trem gigante correndo pela loja... e um piano gigante. Tudo era maior aqui._

"_Obrigada! Obrigada!" Eu pulava e abracei suas pernas._

"_Feliz natal, Sr. Swan," um homem num blazer vermelho sorriu para ele. "Hey você, Srta. Bella," ele sorri forçadamente. Eu cumprimentei de volta._

_Havia uma fila de pessoas que trabalhava na loja esperando lá por nós. Todos eles estavam sorrindo para nós. Era estranho. Todos sorriam para o meu papai… mesmo embora eles não o conhecessem. _

"_Você pode pegar qualquer coisa quiser, com tanto que você queira," papai pegou minhas mãos, beijando minha testa._

"_Yay!" Gritei correndo até as bonecas Barbie._

_Eu peguei tudo... bonecas, conjuntos de cozinha, carros, doces, bichinhos de pelúcia, jogos, e este muito grande urso de pelúcia. Eu até mesmo peguei um daqueles pianos gigantes que ocupavam o chão todo. Eu fui mostrar ao papai o que tinha comprado, mas não conseguia achá-lo. Onde ele estava?_

"_Papai?" Chorei, correndo pela loja, o homem de blazer vermelho correndo atrás de mim. "Papai!" Gritei novamente._

"_Shhh!" Ele sussurrou, falando no seu telefone._

_Eu odiava aquela coisa terrível._

_Sentei em um dos grandes sofás que escolhi e esperei que ele finalizasse._

"_Terminei," eu disse, apontando para as pessoas em fila segurando meus presentes._

"_Oh sim," ele sorriu, me levantando. "Você teve um bom tempo, não teve?"_

"_Mhmm," concordei com a cabeça, comendo uma barra de Hershey. "Papai?"_

"_Sim, princesa?"_

"_É verdade que algumas crianças não ganham presentes no natal?"_

_Isso era triste._

"_Sim," ele me colocou no chão. "As mamães e papais delas não podem pagar os presentes delas."_

"_Onde elas estão?"_

"_Em todo lugar," ele disse enquanto a fila de pessoas de vermelho registrou meus presentes._

_Agora eu me sentia mal. Eu tinha todos estes presentes, e algumas crianças não tinham nenhum. "Papai?"_

"_Mhmm?"_

"_Posso dar a elas alguns dos meus presentes?"_

"_Estou comprando aqueles para você, querida. Você foi boa neste ano," ele beijou minha testa._

"_Mas você pode comprar mais para mim," eu disse. "Sinto-me mal por ter presentes e eles não terem," olhei para a enorme esteira correndo._

"_Ok," ele bufou, se virando para o homem sorridente no blazer vermelho. "Para cada única coisa que ela comprou, doe cinco para caridade," ele disse, pegando seu talão de cheques._

"_Obrigada papai!" Abracei sua perna._

_Levou uma hora para todos embrulharem o que eu quis. Eles disseram que teriam que entregar a maioria deles na casa do meu papai. Eu estava feliz, no entanto, porque eu tinha uma grande sacola comigo no carro, e ia brincar com o papai quando voltarmos para nossa casa._

"_Podemos jogar Candy Land* quando chegarmos em casa?" Perguntei ao papai no carro, "Ou Shuts and Ladders*?" perguntei animada, segurando os jogos. "Será divertido demais!" sorri._

_***'Candy Land' e 'Shuts and Ladders' são jogos de tabuleiro. **_

_Então, papai começou a parecer divertido._

_Isso nunca era bom. _

"_Bella, querida," ele suspirou, "eu preciso que você escolha três brinquedos que você quer brincar."_

"_Ok." Escolhi Candy Landy, Shuts and Ladders, e Jogo da Memória. Eu escolhi jogos porque queria jogar com meu papai. Eu sempre jogava sozinha. "Qual você quer jogar primeiro?"_

"_Bella, querida," ele suspirou, "você está levando eles para a casa da sua mamãe. Papai tem que ir trabalhar."_

"_O quê?" Gritei, deixando os jogos caírem no chão da limusine. "Mas você disse..."_

"_Eu sei, querida, desculpa," ele me disse. "Estou deixando você na casa da mãe e do Phil..."_

"_Não!" Eu chorei. "Eu não gosto da casa da mamãe e do Phil. Eu quero ficar com você!" Lágrimas enormes caíam dos meus olhos. "Você disse que estávamos passando o natal juntos, você prometeu, papai!"_

"_Desculpa..."_

"_Você sempre faz isto!" Cruzei meus braços. "Por favor, papai?" Eu _implorei_. "Vou ficar com Cecily em casa, fora do seu caminho. Farei silêncio, por favor, só não me manda para a casa da mamãe."_

"_Cecily tem que estar com sua própria família."_

"_Isto não é justo!" Gritei, chorando ainda mais._

"_Bella," ele me olhou nos olhos, "Você tem cinco anos agora. Você é uma garota grande, e garotas grandes não fazem ataques histéricos."_

"_Não é justo," eu choraminguei._

_Sentei na limusine com meus braços cruzados, lágrimas descendo pelas minhas bochechas, até que estacionamos no prédio do apartamento da mamãe._

"_Vou te levar para cima," ele abriu a porta, e pegamos o elevador para o andar mais alto._

"_Onde ela está?" Mamãe perguntou. Ela soava brava, mas então ela sempre soava brava quando se tratava de mim. Eu dei uma olhada detrás das pernas do papai. "Logo quando imaginei, ela precisa ficar em pé direito e parar de se esconder, e o que diabos ela está vestindo?" Ela franziu o cenho para mim enquanto alguma moça entrou na sala com um monte de vestidos volumosos e uma escova._

_Eu notei que muitas pessoas estavam correndo pelo apartamento. Elas estavam carregando comida, enfeites, e garrafas. Ela estava dando outra festa. Aquilo não era bom. _

_Eu odiava as festas da mamãe. Ela sempre me fazia vestir algo estúpido e tocar para seus amigos. Eu não era nem permitida para falar com alguém. _

"_Está bem na hora de deixá-la," mamãe disse. "Você está atrasado como de costume," ela franziu a testa ainda mais enquanto a moça começava a passar uma escova pelo meu cabelo._

"_Você devia ser tão cheia de ódio?" Papai balançou sua cabeça._

"_Você não tem algum outro lugar para estar?" Mamãe respondeu, revirando seus olhos. Ela soava rude._

"_Papai, por favor..." eu implorei a ele._

_Não me deixe aqui._

"_Tchau, querida," papai se ajoelhou para beijar minha testa, antes de se virar rapidamente e entrar de novo no elevador, as portas fechando enquanto o vi abaixando sua cabeça. Ele foi embora novamente._

"_Faça algo com o cabelo dela, isto é tão... sem esperanças!" mamãe puxou meu cabelo enquanto gritava com a moça com a escova. "Vista-a nisso," ela empurrou algumas roupas para ela, "e um pouco de maquiagem não machucaria, também, ela parece terrível," ela adicionou, então se voltou para mim. "Você tem praticado seu violino?" ela pediu._

"_Sim."_

"_Vá para o seu quarto, e continue praticando até que seja chamada," ela apontou para o instrumento na mesa. "Você irá tocar na festa."_

"_Mamãe..."_

"_Agora!" ela apontou para o fundo do corredor._

"_Ok," peguei o violino e corri pelo corredor._

_Eu empurrei as partituras no suporte e comecei a tocar._

"_Eu odeio o natal," choraminguei, limpando minhas lágrimas e comecei a praticar._

Eu sentei no sofá na casa dos Cullen, assistindo como todos eles interagiam um com o outro.

"Um colar de diamantes!" Esme falou alto, abraçando seu marido. "É lindo."

"Nem a metade tão bonito quanto você," ele a beijou novamente e abraçou-a. "Eu sabia que você queria um."

"Obrigada," ela o beijou.

"Eca..." Emmett brincou, dando de ombros em repulsa, "Vão para um quarto."

"Vão para um hotel," Carlisle respondeu, e todos caíram na risada.

Era assim como natal supostamente seria? Eu tentei meu melhor para tratar este feriado como qualquer dia normal. Vendo estas pessoas felizes se reunindo somente pelo motivo de estarem juntos me fez pensar. Eles estavam mais felizes com seus três presentes do que eu jamais estive com minhas compras extravagantes e indulgentes. Balancei minha cabeça, pensando que esta ainda era outra coisa para me sentir fora do lugar. Eu saí furtivamente e liguei para Victoria.

"Feliz natal, vadia!" Ela gritou.

"Feliz natal, piranha!" Respondi.

"Como vai?" Ela respondeu. Ela soava sem fôlego.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Nada bom. Hey, o que há de errado?" Ela perguntou. "A mamãe do Edward é uma vadia?"

"Não," eu ri. "Ela é incrível."

"Então...?"

"Eu tive um flashback."

"Que tipo?"

"Um flashback da infância."

"Merda," ela bufou. "Estes são os piores. Quão ruim foi este?"

"O incidente da FAO Schwarz."

"Droga. Brutal."

"É apenas... é tão surreal, sabe?" Esfreguei meus olhos, pensando sobre tudo. "A família dele é tão legal e normal. Isso faz eu me sentir... estranha," admiti.

Meus pais tinham me ferrado mais do que pensei.

"A mãe dele fez uma torta de maçã para mim," eu falei animada, pensando sobre quão doce Esme era... em contraste com a minha harpia de mãe.

"Não, merda?" Ela arfou. "Mulheres ricas cozinham?" Ela me perguntou pasma, "Sozinhas?"

"Sim," compartilhei seu entusiasmo. "Ela ouviu que eu era alérgica a nozes, então ela cozinhou minha própria torta," funguei. "Minha própria mãe esqueceu... até mesmo depois que quase morri," choraminguei. "Eu estive sendo tão negligenciada pelos meus próprios pais," minha voz quebrou.

"Bella," ela suspirou, "Nós passamos por isto. Nós não seríamos as vadias duronas, sexys, loucas, legais que somos hoje se nossos pais não fossem fodidos," ela disse com a voz inflexível. "Sou grata pela minha educação de merda."

"Eu sei," eu disse. "É apenas estranho... ver como uma família verdadeira funciona. Isso me fez sentir mais danificada do que realmente sou."

"Droga," Vic suspirou no telefone. "Sinto muito, B. Eu queria poder estar aí por você agora. Sinto sua falta."

"Eu sei... eu sei. Sinto sua falta também. Não fique muito bêbada, ok?" Eu disse sério para ela. Eu não gostava de ficar muito sentimental. Assim que comecei a dizer tchau, senti Edward entrar no quarto. "Tchau," eu disse a Victoria.

Qual era o problema dele sempre aparecendo quando eu estava chateada? Ele provavelmente pensou que eu era um bebê chorão.

Como sempre, Edward estava lá para fazer eu me sentir melhor. Eu não sabia o que havia com ele. Ele simplesmente tinha a habilidade de deixar tudo bem. Eu não conseguia ver por que alguma mulher não o queria. Ainda não consegui entender a faísca que sentia quando estava perto dele. Tinha que haver alguma explicação para isso. Certo?

Edward adorou seu presente fodidamente incrível. Eu adorei o meu também. Era tão incrível que ele realmente me entendia. O sabre era incrível. Até fazia o som dos lasers quando o movia. Quão legal isso era?

Eu não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha comprado para mim aquela pulseira de diamantes ostentosa. Aquilo era completamente demais. Eu me senti culpada por tê-la. Eu teria ficado feliz somente com meu sabre do Vader. Presente extravagante ou não, ele ajudou a colocar minha tristeza anterior no fundo da minha cabeça.

Após Carlisle, Esme, e as crianças irem para a cama, Alice e o resto do grupo nos convidou para ir a uma casa noturna. Eu não era muito festeira. Edward também não era muito. No entanto, eu não estava com vontade de ir para cama, então pensei, por que não?

Alice, sendo a pequena força da natureza que era, nos marchou todas nós três, mulheres, para frente da linha e mandou que deixasse os seis de nós entrarmos. Após dar uma olhada em nós três, mulheres, e dar uma olhadela nos meus seios, o segurança nos deixou entrar.

A casa noturna era muito bonita... tudo que você esperaria de uma boate de alto escalão e badalada. A pista de dança ocupava o andar inferior todo, com a exceção do bar redondo no meio. Então, você tinha as luzes de laser e os estrobocópios que deixava difícil para ver o que estava na sua frente. Victoria teria adorado aqui. Eu ri pelo pensamento.

Eu olhei ao redor da casa noturna após nos deixarem entrar e notei que havia uma comoção acontecendo entre outros dois clientes, e o segurança estava prestes a expulsá-los da casa noturna. Eu andei até lá, vendo alguém que eu não esperava.

"Victoria?" Perguntei, confusa e um pouco perturbada.

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Quero dizer, qualquer um podia dizer que Victoria gostava de festas. Eu apenas não pensei que ela viria até Connecticut... em Massachusetts... num piscar de olhos... durante a condicional.

Ela estava _realmente_ indo para a cadeia.

"Surpresa?" Ela disse em forma de pergunta, andando até mim. Ela ainda podia ficar de pé, então ela não poderia ter estado na casa noturna há tanto tempo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Andei para abraçá-la. "Você não deve estar aqui."

"De nada... vadia," ela riu. "Eu vim te ver," ela se inclinou um pouquinho. "Apoio moral e tudo," ela sussurrou, alto. Eu tinha certeza que Edward a ouviu.

"Hey, Victoria," Edward sorriu e acenou. "Como vai?" Ele perguntou desconfortável.

Edward não tinha tido muito contato com minha melhor amiga. Do que ele viu, eu estava muito certa de que ela não tinha feito a melhor impressão. Ela é uma vadia única, eu dei isso a ela. Mas... ela era minha melhor amiga.

"Ótima," ela se inclinou para o outro lado, "Agora que eu tenho minha amiga," ela colocou um braço ao redor dos meus ombros. "Você é meu amigo também, Edward," ela colou seu outro braço ao redor dos ombros dele.

"Estou tão..." eu procurei pela palavra apropriada, "Surpresa."

"Eu sei, certo?" Seus olhos brilharam. "Quando você saiu, me senti tão cheia de merda. Então, trabalhei num acordo com meu policial da liberdade condicional, e ele me deixou vir para a semana."

"Você dormiu com ele, não é?" Eu bati em meu rosto.

"Bella," ela colocou sua mão sobre seu coração, "Eu não consigo acreditar que você pensa tão pouco de mim," ela limpou uma lágrima falsa. Ela sussurrou algo no ouvido de Edward, e ele começou a tossir.

Sim, ela tinha dormido com o cara... como sempre. A maioria das pessoas ficariam com repulsa. Em algum grau, eu estava, mas me senti mais honrada por ter ela como amiga. Não são muitas que arriscariam isso. Eu não iria transar com um cara por ela... mas eu suportaria loucamente alguém se isso significava mantê-la fora do problema.

"Você conhece esse perdedor?" James apontou para Edward, interrompendo nossa conversa.

"Cale a boca, James," Vic olhou para ele.

James? O babaca que tinha provocado Edward e me acusado de ser uma prostituta na mesma frase? Como Vic conhecia este fodido?

"Ele é meu amigo, idiota!" Gritei, dando o dedo para ele.

"Madame," o segurança entrou novamente, "Eu vou ter que pedir para vocês se acomodarem ou irem embora da casa noturna," ele me disse.

"Senhor," eu sorri, deslizando para ele cem dólares, "Você poderia encontrar no seu coração o perdão para a minha amiga por qualquer coisa que ela tenha feito para ser jogada para fora?" Perguntei, batendo meus olhos um pouco. "Estou tomando a responsabilidade pessoal," adicionei sorrindo. Eu queria que ele se apressasse e pegasse a isca. Meu rosto estava começando a doer.

"Esta é sua última chance," ele apontou para Victoria, e minha amiga dançou de volta em direção ao bar. "E ele?" Ele apontou para James.

"Ele que se foda," Edward disse impassível, nos conduzindo atrás da minha amiga. Victoria se virou e mostrou sua língua para James, e nós fomos procurar uma mesa, enquanto o segurança mostrava a James a porta.

Meu coração se encheu de alegria enquanto Edward disse aquelas quatro palavras. Talvez o ESB estivesse funcionando. Ele estava crescendo. Próximo passo... ele estaria dando às pessoas o dedo.

"Sim!" Victoria fez um high-five com Edward e comecei a rir. "Deixe-nos por um segundo, Eddie," Vic o enxotou.

"É Edward," ele corrigiu, andando em direção aos seus irmãos e amigos.

"Então?" Ela parou, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Qual é a história lá?"

"É uma comprida," suspirei. "Jogue junto," pisquei. "Obrigada por vir."

Significava muito que ela arriscaria possivelmente ir para a cadeia no objetivo de estar lá por mim. Ela era exatamente a única família que eu tinha.

"Qualquer hora," ela cutucou meu ombro. "Você estava tão chateada no telefone. Eu teria ido para a casa do Edward, mas eu não tinha o endereço. Perguntar arruinaria a surpresa," ela me abraçou.

"Suas tendências de piranha valeram à pena," provoquei.

"Puta," ela revirou seus olhos. "Quando você e Edward vão colocar um fim nessa frustração sexual?"

Isto novamente...

"Victoria," grunhi.

"Não," ela fez um movimentou suas mãos, "Vocês querem um ao outro. Por que vocês simplesmente não fazem isso?"

"Não é..." parei, "Eu não sei."

"Oh," ela sorriu sinistramente. "O que aconteceu?"

"Não tenho certeza," admiti, pensando no que tinha acontecido mais cedo hoje. "Nós tivemos um momento... pelo menos eu tive... eu acho," disse a ela.

Esta tarde no banheiro, eu senti algo quando Edward estava falando comigo. A forma que ele olhava para mim... eu não sei. Ele foi tão doce comigo... acalmando-me e me dizendo que estava tudo bem. Ele realmente se importava. Ele era uma pessoa ótima.

"Ele gostou do sabre?"

"Ele comprou um para mim também."

"Que doce," ela sufocou a si mesma. "No entanto, isso poderia ser bastante excêntrico... se vocês dois terminassem juntos."

"Cale a boca," revirei meus olhos, andando até onde todos tinham se acomodado numa mesa. "Hey, pessoal," coloquei Vic do meu lado para apresentá-la, "Esta é a minha melhor amiga..."

"Oh, meu Deus!" Vic gritou, correndo até Rose e a beijou diretamente na boca. "Eu fodidamente adoro você," ela sorriu. "Você é mais gostosa pessoalmente" ela balançou sua cabeça, lambendo seus lábios. Emmett parecia como se não soubesse se ficava ofendido ou excitado. "Não mesmo, porra!"

Victoria teve um pequeno problema com seu peso no ensino médio. Ela não era gorda ou algo assim. Ela só ganhava peso muito rápido. Tudo isso mudou uma vez que ela começou a fazer os vídeos de Rose. Eu acho que Vic tinha uma queda feminina por ela.

"Uh..."

"Sou Victoria," ela apertou a mão de todos. "Sou amiga da Bella. Estou ficando durante a semana," ela disse.

"Legal," Alice sorriu, sentando. "É incrível que eu consiga conhecer uma amiga da Bella... desde que ela e Edward têm estado se encontrando há tanto tempo," ela sorriu, bebericando um pouco de sua bebida.

Um sorriso sinistro explodiu no rosto de Victoria, e ela olhou para mim e Edward. "Oh, sim," ela parecia envergonhada, "Eles estão fazendo isso há muito tempo," ela fingiu corar, e Alice e Rose começaram a rir.

Oh merda.

"Eu apenas estou feliz que Edward encontrou uma garota como Bella," Emmett disse, saindo do seu estupor garota com garota.

"Bem..." Edward sorriu, me abraçando para mais perto dele, "Eu estou também," ele piscou para mim, se inclinando para me dar um beijo. Ele era um _**bom**_ beijador.

Houve aquela faísca novamente. O que era aquilo?

"Você tem gosto de morango," Edward apontou, enquanto eu tirava um pouco do gloss de seus lábios.

"É um novo sabor que estou experimentando," eu disse a ele, enquanto afastei o olhar.

"Ele acha que você tem um gosto bom," Vic sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Diga a ele que sua boceta tem gosto melhor."

"Vic!" Eu a cutuquei. "Alguém vai te ouvir."

Ela me mostrou o dedo do meio e se virou para o resto do grupo. "Vocês sabem..." ela começou, sorrindo maliciosamente para mim e Edward, "Nosso casal favorito aqui age todo doce e inocente... mas eles são _**tão**_ excêntricos," ela riu e balançou sua cabeça. "Uma vez, eu fui para casa e Edward estava no bate estaca com Bella como se ninguém importasse," ela finalizou.

Eu imediatamente tive um flashback. Isso tinha de fato acontecido, exceto que eu era a pessoa que entrou na sala dos professores, com o professor de física do ensino médio no bate estaca com Vic, no dia do homecoming. Eu fiquei traumatizada.

"Victoria!" Edward deu um grito agudo.

"Eddie!" Emmett falou lentamente, levantando para dar um abraço em seu irmão, "Meu homem!"

"Eu pensei que ele ia matar a pobre Bella," ela adicionou, apontando para mim. "Olhe para ela. É tão magra."

"Ok, ok," eu acalmei ela.

"Bella," Rose balançou sua cabeça, "Sua putinha obscena."

"O que uma garota tem que fazer?" Olhei para Edward adoravelmente, que tinha ficado vermelho beterraba. "Olhem para ele," eu sorri, beijando sua bochecha. "Ele é irresistível."

"Há quanto tempo vocês são amigas?" Jasper perguntou.

"Desde que temos… sete anos," Vic respondeu. "Nós crescemos no mesmo prédio."

"No _Dwyer Building_?" Alice perguntou.

"Sim," Vic sorriu, virando para olhar com diversão para mim. Eu não era conhecida por dar muita informação sobre onde vivi.

"Vamos dançar! É natal. Eu quero dançar e ficar bêbada." Ela levantou para ir até a pista de dança, "Vocês vêm, senhoritas?" perguntou, apontando para nós.

"Inferno, sim!" Alice pulou e todas nós seguimos o exemplo.

"Espere," Vic correu de volta para a mesa, "Posso fazer uma pergunta para vocês?" Ela perguntou e todos eles concordaram com a cabeça. "Quem vai carregar minha bunda bêbada para fora daqui quando eu não conseguir andar nas próximas duas horas?" Ela riu. "Nós vamos falar coisas ofensivas mais tarde," ela os tranquilizou e andou para a pista de dança.

"Alguns caras aleatórios compraram bebidas para nós quatro," Alice sorriu, me entregando uma margarita de morango.

"Vocês não adoram apenas serem bonitas?" Vic perguntou, enquanto Alice e Rose sorriram.

"É claro," Rose sorriu, e nós quatro fizemos nosso caminho para o meio da pista de dança, enquanto uma das minhas músicas favoritas tocava.

"Eu amo esta música!" Alice gritou, quando a batida terminou.

A música começou, e eu comecei a balançar meus quadris na batida, apreciando a vibração do baixo. Eu comecei a cantar junto com a letra, e ouvi as garotas cantando comigo.

Eu virei ao redor e ri, vendo que Rose estava fingindo transar com Alice, e eles estavam fazendo a cara de "O".

"Uh-oh," provoquei, "Parece que seus garotos têm alguma competição," levantei uma sobrancelha.

"Nunca," Rose balançou sua cabeça, enquanto Vic dançou até mim.

"Vamos fazer isto," ela pegou minha mão e começou a dançar ao meu redor. "É assim que você faz isso."

Ela se movia na minha frente e descia até o chão, antes de rebolar em sua subida, e então ela começou a esfregar sua bunda em mim... e beber sua margarita ao mesmo tempo. Ela não derramou uma gota.

"Pinguça," eu disse a ela.

"Vadia," ela riu, se movendo para mais perto.

Nós colocamos nossos braços ao redor do pescoço uma da outra e começamos a dançar junto com a música.

"Sim!" Algum cara gritou para nós, levantando os punhos fechados no ar.

"Como se fosse," Vic mostrou o dedo do meio para ele e eu ri dela. Então, vi um homem loiro passar, e os olhos dela seguiram seu caminho.

"Vá em frente," eu a libertei, revirando meus olhos.

"Se você insiste," ela checou seus seios e andou/correu atrás do loiro. "Hey, sexy," eu a ouvi dizer, e não pude deixar de rir.

Logo, vi que Emmett e Jasper tinham se juntado a nós na pista e estavam dançando com Alice e Rose. Quando a música mudou, parecia que a pista tinha se transformado para apenas dois. Você não conseguia dançar muito sozinha as músicas lentas. Então voltei para a mesa para achar Edward. Eu me perguntava como ele estava indo.

Olhei para a visão a minha frente e tive uma mistura de emoções. Eu não sabia se ria ou ficava brava. Edward estava sentado na cabine... com duas mulheres sentadas em frente a ele. Gêmeas. Gêmeas seminuas. Gêmeas… dando risadinhas… tocando. Ele estava olhando para qualquer lugar, exceto as duas pessoas na frente dele. Às vezes, ele achou o rótulo de sua cerveja particularmente interessante. Elas não conseguiam ver que ele não estava interessado? Elas não nos viram entrando juntos?"

Quando coisas como esta acontecem, me confundia ainda mais por que Edward manteria a opinião de que ele era feio. Com o cabelo de sexo, feições esculpidas, uma camisa quente que mostrava cada músculo em seu corpo tonificado, e lentes de contato que faziam seus olhos verdes de cílios grandes brilharem, ele era deslumbrante. Eu terminei o resto da minha bebida e fui salvá-lo... novamente.

"Hey, amorzinho," eu sorri, beijando sua bochecha e sentando ao lado dele. "A pista de dança é tão solitária sem você," fiz biquinho, enquanto deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Sinto muito," ele exibiu rapidamente aquele sorriso maravilhoso que eu adorava. Eu vi uma onda de alívio cair sobre ele.

"Ele estava ocupado..." a gêmea número um sorriu.

"Falando conosco..." a gêmea número dois levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Bem..." sentei no colo do Edward, "Obrigada por manter ele acompanhado," eu sorri, passando meus dedos pelo seu cabelo. Seu adorável sorriso torto brincando em seus lábios, e eu peguei a oportunidade para passar minha língua em seu lábio inferior. Ele perdeu a respiração quando o beijei, e eu ri um pouco. A língua dele deslizou entre meus lábios e começou a massagear a minha. Isso foi... diferente. Nossas mãos encontraram o caminho até o cabelo um do outro enquanto continuamos a explorar a boca um do outro.

"Whoa," respirei, parando por ar e toquei meu peito. "Isso foi..."

"Uh-huh..." ele concordou com a cabeça, parecendo atordoado.

Eu estava bêbada?

Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, apenas para ver que a Tweedledee e a Tweedledum ainda estavam sentadas na cabine nos olhando.

"Vocês precisam de uma segunda dica?" Perguntei, limpando da boca de Edward um pouco do meu gloss.

"Vadia," elas falaram em uníssono, levantando da mesa.

"Obrigado," ele corou, lambendo seus lábios.

"De nada," sorri, esfregando meus lábios.

Ele era um beijador muito bom.

"Elas eram tão irritantes," ele se arrepiou. "Eu não queria ser malvado... mas elas não paravam de falar... e tocar."

"Você foi avançado por gêmeas," eu disse a ele. "_Gêmeas_," exagerei. "Devo dizer, estou impressionada."

"Elas não estavam avançando em mim," ele balançou sua cabeça.

"Sim," argumentei, "Por que elas queriam compartilhar?" Perguntei, balançando minha cabeça. "Eu compartilharia um útero, mas não conseguia me ver compartilhando um homem. Sujo."

"O que você quer dizer com compartilhar...?" Ele parou. "De jeito nenhum," revirou os olhos, "Nuh-uh."

Ele era tão... Edward.

"Fique bem consigo mesmo," apertei sua bochecha. "Você não quer dançar?" Perguntei, olhando para a pista de dança. Todos pareciam se divertir.

"Não," ele suspirou. "Não sou um grande dançarino."

"Nós podemos ir embora se quiser," sussurrei. "Não temos que ficar."

"Estou bem," ele passou sua mão pelo meu cabelo. "Você já está fazendo tanto. Eu posso ficar mais."

Lá estava ele novamente... sendo todo nobre e merdas assim.

"Eu não tenho que ficar. Se você não quiser..."

"Bella," ele revirou seus olhos. "Está tudo bem."

"Ok, então," inclinei minha cabeça em seu ombro, "Uma dança… comigo… e então nós vamos," me comprometi. "Dessa forma, todos estão felizes," expliquei, levantando e esticando minha mão para ele.

"Mas..."

"Edward," revirei meus olhos, sorrindo.

"Eu não..."

"_Edward_!" Eu o cutuquei repetidamente.

"Bella..."

"Amorzinho," sorri, cutucando sua bochecha, "_Por favor_?" Falei arrastado.

"Ok," ele suspirou, revirando seus olhos e pegando minha mão.

"Por que eu sinto que este é um grande passo para você?" Perguntei.

"Porque é," ele grunhiu, entrando na pista quando a música mudou.

"Eu adoro esta música," eu disse a ele. "É meio lenta, então você não tem que se preocupar muito." Eu não via por que ele estava tão preocupado. Garotas faziam todo o trabalho quando casais estavam dançando nas boates, de qualquer forma.

"Vê," eu estava de costas para ele, então ele estava me vendo por trás, "É fácil," sorri, levando meu braço atrás de mim para envolvê-lo ao redor de seu pescoço. "Apenas se mexa comigo na batida," eu o instruí, balançando e remexendo meus quadris, colocando uma de suas mãos no meu estômago. "Um, dois... um, dois... um, dois..." eu disse enquanto ele movia seus quadris com os meus. "Você não é tão ruim," provoquei.

"Se você diz," ele disse roucamente.

"Eu digo," sorri.

"Vamos, Edward, vamos!" Ouvi Emmett gritar, apontando para nós.

"Trabalhe estes quadris, Bella!" Alice gritou, esfregando sua bunda em Jasper.

"Oh, Deus," Edward gemeu, seu rosto caindo na curva do meu pescoço.

Eu ri, até que percebi que a batida começou a mudar. Chame-me de cruel, mas eu queria tentar algo.

"Continue fazendo isso desta forma, ok?" Dirigi-me a Edward, que estava balançando com a batida.

"Ok," ele concordou com a cabeça.

Comecei a mover meus quadris um pouco mais rápido contra os dele, antes de lentamente descer meus quadris até o chão, rebolando com a batida. Então, trabalhei meu caminho de volta para cima, esfregando minha bunda contra ele enquanto voltei a envolver meus braços ao redor do pescoço do Edward.

"Sim!" Ouvi Victoria gritar. Eu olhei para cima, para ver que ela estava rebolando no cara loiro que tínhamos visto mais cedo. Agora ela tinha duas bebidas... uma em cada mão. Elas estavam na metade. "É por isso, senhoras e senhores, que somos melhores amigas!" Ela gritou, tomando um gole das duas bebidas.

"Uh..." Edward disse roucamente, pegando meus quadris, "Estou pronto para ir agora," ele se apressou, deu um passo para longe de mim.

"Ok," eu disse. "Um combinado é um combinado."

"Vou pegar nossas coisas," ele murmurou, virando-se e andou para longe. Ou foi uma corridinha?

Uau. Isso foi intenso.

"Nós vamos para casa," eu disse ao resto do grupo.

"Eu aposto que vocês vão," Jasper riu, balançando suas sobrancelhas.

"Não acordem as crianças," Rose sorriu.

"Como vocês vão para casa?" Alice perguntou. "Emmett dirigiu."

"Aqui," Vic cavou em seu sutiã e me deu suas chaves... ou, o mais provável, minhas chaves. "Pegue a..."

"Você roubou a Cheetah?" Perguntei.

"Roubar é uma palavra muito forte," ela me tranquilizou. "Eu ia devolvê-la. Eu gosto de dirigir com estilo," ela sorriu, ainda se esfregando no loiro.

"O que seja," eu disse enquanto senti a mão de Edward pegar a minha.

Havia a faísca... novamente.

"Pronta?" Ele perguntou, tossindo.

"Sim," eu disse, chacoalhando as chaves.

"Ok," ele me deu o seu braço, e saímos da boate.

Chequei meu relógio para ver que era mais de duas da madrugada. Por esse reconhecimento, eu comecei a bocejar. Estava mais tarde do que eu pensei.

"Você se sente bem para dirigir?" Ele perguntou, olhando para mim. "Se você está cansada..."

"Besteira," eu falei divertidamente. "Você só quer dirigir a Cheetah," acusei, fazendo-o corar.

"Se quando dirijo seus carros acontece de nos prevenir de uma batida no carro do sentido contrário ao caminho de casa," ele parou, "Então que seja."

"Adoro seu jeito com as palavras," bocejei, dando as chaves para ele.

"Incrível!" ele gritou e sorriu largamente, correndo até o carro.

"Você é tão homem," eu ri, escaneando minha digital para ligar o carro.

"Eu quase esqueci o quão legal este carro é," ele falou rápido, abrindo a porta para mim.

"Obrigada," sorri. Eu não conhecia homens que ainda abriam portas para as mulheres.

"De nada," ele me tranquilizou, dando a volta para pegar seu lugar.

"_Bem vindo de volta, Edward_," o carro falou com sua voz feminina.

"Ela se lembra de mim," ele sorriu, enquanto o assento e os pedais se ajustaram automaticamente ao seu tamanho. "Uau," ele sorriu.

"_Por favor, escolha um destino_," o carro pediu, induzindo-o a colocar seu endereço.

"Isto é tão legal..." Edward ficou perplexo enquanto Cheetah começou a sair da vaga do estacionamento sozinha. "O que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou, preocupado. "Não estou fazendo nada."

Merda. Vic tinha colocado no piloto automático. Vadia preguiçosa.

"Engate a direção manual," falei para o carro e ele parou em seu caminho.

"_Direção manual engatada_," o carro falou. "_Agora você está livre para tomar o volante, Edward,_" o carro instruiu, e o volante vibrou.

"_Bella_?" Edward falou meu nome.

"Edward," respondi, balançando minha cabeça, "Não pergunte."

Eu não estava no humor para discutir qualquer coisa relacionada a este carro.

"Tudo bem," ele disse, dirigindo.

"Sinto muito que você teve um tempo ruim," me desculpei enquanto saímos do estacionamento.

"Ficou melhor... no final," ele corou. "Não foi tão ruim."

"Vê," sorri, "É bom sair da caixa."

Fomos para casa e nos dirigimos para o andar de cima, ambos prontos para dormir um pouco.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou, quando entramos no quarto.

"Sim?" Sorri para ele enquanto procurava em minha bagagem por um par limpo de pijamas. "O que está na sua mente, querido?"

"Uh..." ele começou, mexendo seus polegares, "Um… todos na minha família gostam muito de você," ele falou rápido, entrando debaixo das cobertas.

"Bem... eu gosto muito deles também," eu sorri.

Troquei-me para o meu pijama, pensando sobre quão incrível este natal foi. Foi facilmente o melhor da minha vida. Eu estava grata por Edward ter pedido para eu vir. Eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma por sair da minha zona de conforto e concordar em vir.

Eu andei até o quarto para encontrar Edward de lado, descansando sua cabeça em seu punho, encarando a porta.

"Hey," eu disse, subindo debaixo das cobertas com ele.

"Hmmm?" Ele disse, virando-se. Ele tinha tirado suas lentes de contato, e agora seus olhos tinham aquela aparência vitrificada. Ele parecia bonito... e cansado.

"Obrigada," eu olhei em seus olhos. "Em todos os meus vinte anos… este é, honestamente, o melhor natal que já tive," disse a ele.

"Digo o mesmo," ele disse com aqueles olhos verdes brilhando. "Feliz natal, Bella," ele beijou minha testa.

"Feliz natal, Edward," corei, apagando o abajur na mesa de cabeceira.

Edward e eu tínhamos nos beijado antes. Tivemos amassos antes. De alguma forma, aquele beijo na testa parecia muito mais íntimo do que qualquer beijo na boca que já compartilhamos.

O que estava acontecendo?

Fui dormir confusa como o inferno.

Eu devia estar muito cansada da nossa viagem até a boate na noite anterior, porque dormi como uma morta. Eu estava no meio de ter um sonho fodidamente incrível sobre esfregar minha bunda em Edward... isso foi até que algum babaca malvado decidiu interromper meu sonho da beleza com uma tentativa de tortura chinesa com água.

"Acordem, pombinhos," eu ouvi alguém dizer antes da água pingar no meu rosto.

"Ahhh..." eu protegi meu rosto enquanto Edward grunhiu.

Eu olhei para ver um Edward confuso com uma Snooki adormecida encolhida em seu peito. Ela deve ter entrado aqui durante o meio da noite.

Ela o adorava.

"Victoria?" Ele perguntou, colocando seus óculos e arrumando Snooki entre nós.

"Yep," ela sorriu, fazendo barulho exagerado no 'p'.

"O que você está...?" Comecei, tentando acordar. "Por quê?"

"Eu fiz uma grande impressão noite passada com meus talentos incríveis de festejar," ela falou rápido, comendo algumas uvas. "Alice totalmente disse que eu podia ficar aqui," riu, sentando nos pés da cama. "Edward, sua mãe é incrível, a propósito," ela balançou sua cabeça. "Ela é quente, também."

"Por que você está tão animada?" Perguntei, levantando.

"Você bebeu metade do seu peso em álcool," Edward apontou. "Você devia estar em coma."

"Por favor," ela revirou seus olhos e riu, "Ressacas são para bonequinhas. Eu não tenho uma desde que eu era caloura no ensino médio. Meu corpo está acostumado com isso."

"Isso é tão triste," Edward balançou sua cabeça. O cabelo dele estava mais bagunçado que o normal, graças à cabeceira da cama.

Ele era deslumbrante.

"Seu patrono no AA não ficará satisfeito," apontei, tentando tirar minha mente de Edward.

"Quem vai contar a ele?" eEa levantou uma sobrancelha, levantando. "Levantem e brilhem, amantes," ela bateu na cama. "Esme disse que o café da manhã estará pronto em quarenta e cinco minutos. Arrumem-se," ela finalizou antes de sair.

"Ela é... espirituosa," Edward disse.

"Sim," eu ri, levantando. "Vou dar um pulo no chuveiro. Não vou demorar muito," prometi, pegando algumas roupas e indo ficar pronta.

O que estava acontecendo? O que aconteceu entre chegar aqui e esta manhã? Por que eu estava sonhando com o Edward? Por que seus olhos eram tão verdes? Por que seu cabelo tinha essa cor maravilhosa? Por que ele era tão afetuoso? Por que ele cheirava tão bem? Por que eu me importava?

Eu sentia... algo. Eu não estava muito certa do que era. Era… perturbador.

Saí do banheiro limpa e comecei a me arrumar. Escolhi este cardigan estilo patricinha da Gucci. Era preto com linhas douradas e costuras e bordas brancas. Não era muito meu estilo, então decidi tornar um pouco selvagem. Coloquei um par de jeans skinny preto e sapatos de salto pretos com tachas douradas e pedrinhas de metal neles. Havia também este colar de ouro de Spike com diamantes que adicionei para um brilho extra. Foi um presente culposo que meu pai tinha me dado quando ele perdeu meu aniversário de dezoito anos. Eu incluí uma pulseira de Spike que funcionava como um relógio. Eu dobrei as mangas, coloquei um cinto preto e dourado de Spike, e estava pronta para ir.

"Tudo bem," saí, dando uma voltinha. "Estou pronta."

"Uau," Edward arfou, sorrindo. "Você está bonita... linda... ótima," ele falou rápido. "Você está ótima," ele repetiu, corando.

Por que ele estava corando?

"Vou desejar a aniversariante um bom dia," peguei Snooki e fui para o andar debaixo.

"Bom dia," eu sorri e acenei para todos na cozinha. Snooki latiu seu cumprimento.

"Gostei da sua roupa," Rose disse, me olhando por inteiro.

"Patricinha rebelde," Alice notou. "É um look difícil de conseguir."

"Obrigada," sorri, olhando para Lexi. "Onde está a garota aniversariante?"

"Aqui!" Ela gritou, correndo até minhas pernas. "Hoje é meu aniversário!" Ela gritou, olhando para mim.

"Feliz aniversário, querida," sorri, ajoelhando para abraçá-la. "Você é uma garota tão grande."

"Uh-huh," ela concordou com a cabeça. "Estou ficando com seis anos hoje," ela falou radiante, levantando seis dedinhos.

"Esse é um aniversário importante," eu disse a ela, bagunçando seu cabelo.

"O que você comprou para mim?" Ela perguntou, se inclinando para mais perto.

"Não," balancei minha cabeça, "É uma surpresa. Você terá que esperar," disse, pegando uma maçã da fruteira.

Deliciosa.

"Humph," ela fez biquinho, pegando Snooki do chão e afagando-a.

"Bella!" Megan correu para me abraçar, "Bom dia."

"Bom dia, querida," eu abracei-a de volta. "Vocês gostaram do natal ontem?"

"Uh-huh," elas sorriram largamente.

"Não consigo esperar para minha festa," Lexi falou rápido.

"Nem eu consigo," Megan sorriu. "Lexi tem as melhores festas."

"Quem é você?" Lexi andou até Victoria, que tinha entrado na cozinha numa roupa diferente.

"Olá, garotinha," Vic sorriu com os dentes para ela. "Meu nome é Victoria. Qual é o seu nome?"

"Lexi."

"Megan."

"Hoje é meu aniversário!" Lexi falou radiante. "Estou tendo uma festa. Você pode vir."

"Obrigada," Vic acenou sua cabeça, ainda comendo uvas.

"Começa às cinco da tarde, então você tem tempo suficiente para comprar meu presente," Lexi disse a ela.

"Bem..." Vic começou.

"Olhe, senhorita," Lexi olhou nos olhos de Victoria, "Você está calçando sapatos Louboutin, roupas da Gucci... e você tem uma bolsa da Prada," ela apontou. "Não me faça de boba," ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu vejo," Vic inclinou uma sobrancelha e olhou-a nos olhos num olhar fixo. "Gosto de você, criança," ela finalmente sorriu e acariciou sua cabeça.

"Olá, senhoritas," Esme e Carlisle entraram na sala. "Como estão todos?"

"Bem," nós todas respondemos.

"É ótimo ter você conosco, Victoria," Esme abraçou-a. "Quanto mais melhor."

"Obrigada por me receber," Vic sorriu.

"Oh," Esme a tranquilizou, "Não é problema." Ela se virou para mim, "Adoro como sua amiga é tão bem educada," ela sorriu, virando um pouco de bacon.

"Você tem alguma jóia que combina com esta camisa?" Vic perguntou. "Eu saí com tanta pressa, estou sem acessórios," disse, com uma insinuação de vergonha. "Colar? Pulseiras? Anéis?"

Ela usava uma blusa verde e dourada, calça jeans, e saltos dourados.

"Todas as alternativas acima," sorri. "Você sabe o quanto aaaaamo dooourado," finalizei com a voz de _Austin Powers Goldmember_. "Já volto."

Era verdade. Eu escolhia ouro invés de prata ou platina em qualquer dia. Mas aquela pulseira de platina e diamantes que Edward tinha me dado era muito deslumbrante... era apenas muito cara.

Subi os degraus para ir ao quarto. Pelo o que vi, ela precisava de um colar e provavelmente alguns...

"Oh, meu Deus!" Eu gritei enquanto vi Edward andando pelo quarto... sem toalha... nu... como no dia que ele nasceu.

"Merda!" Ele deu um grito agudo, cobrindo sua virilidade.

Era muito tarde, no entanto. Eu o vi... _**tudo**_ dele... cada impressionante centímetro.

"Uh..." fiquei parada lá olhando, "_Uau_." Peguei minha caixa de jóias e corri para fora do quarto.

Oh, meu Deus. Eu vi o pênis do Edward. Oh, meu Deus. Eu vi o pênis do Edward.

Eu não estava preparada para _**aquilo**_.

Whoa.

Silenciosamente chocada, entrei novamente na cozinha, segurando a caixa no meu peito.

"O que há de errado, Bella?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Nada," tentei sorrir.

Eu apenas vi o pênis do seu filho.

"Vamos ver," Vic abriu a caixa. "Bom," ela sorriu olhando. Pegou um colar de ouro, e um daqueles anéis que encaixavam em dois dedos. "Sinto-me completa novamente," ela respirou, colocando as peças. "O que você acha?" Perguntou, gesticulando para suas roupas.

"Uh... huh…" concordei, no auto piloto.

Eu acabei de ver o pênis do Edward.

"O que há com você?" Ela riu de mim, bagunçando a caixa novamente. "Whoa," ela arfou, olhando para a pulseira que Edward tinha me dado de natal. "O que o papai _não_ fez para justificar tal peça extravagante de jóia?" Perguntou.

"Edward..." tinha um pênis, "me deu ela," finalizei atordoada.

"O que?" Perguntou, olhando para os diamantes enquanto eles brilhavam na luz do sol. "Você. Eu. Conferência no banheiro," sussurrou, me levantando da minha cadeira e entramos no banheiro mais próximo. "Bella?" Ela perguntou, fechando a porta.

"Huh?" Perguntei… ainda no piloto automático.

Eu vi o pênis do Edward. Edward é enorme...

"Vocês dois estão fodendo?" Ela me sacudiu, me tirando minha confusão induzida por pênis. "Você perdeu seu V-card e não me contou?" Perguntou, cruzando seus braços.

"O que?" Balancei minha cabeça. "Não."

"Então explique _isto_," ela colocou a pulseira rudemente no meu rosto.

"Edward me deu de natal," eu disse a ela.

"Bella," ela disse impassível, "Isto custa, pelo menos, cinco mil dólares," balançou a peça de jóias. "Você quer que eu acredite que vocês não estão se curtindo em algum nível?"

"Sim," balancei minha cabeça, "Nada sexual."

"Besteira," ela balançou sua cabeça. "Eu vi a transa seca de vocês dois na pista de dança ontem à noite," ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Há definitivamente algo lá."

"Victoria..."

"Honestamente," ela me olhou nos olhos, "Não há nada... _extra_... sobre sua relação com Edward?"

Eu a olhei nos olhos, e não conseguia mentir. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sentia algo por ele.

"Há algo," eu contei, sentando na tampa do vaso sanitário.

"Como...?" Ela conduziu.

"Toda vez que nos tocamos, há esta... faísca," sorri, esfregando minhas mãos juntas. "Literalmente, _toda_ vez," exagerei.

"Oh," Vic movimentou suas mãos, "Eu sei o que é isso."

Eu me encontrei um pouco desapontada. Pensei que isto era especial.

"É sua vagina, Bella," ela sorriu, pegando minhas mãos. "Você e Edward clamam que são apenas amigos. Mas vocês não são," ela me sacudiu. "Esse choque... essa faísca… isso é o seu corpo tentando ignorar sua cabeça," ela deu um peteleco na minha testa.

"Como você...?"

"Isso não é unilateral," Vic riu. "Isso é tão não unilateral."

"O que?"

"Estou disposta a apostar minha herança que Edward teve uma ereção ontem à noite quando vocês estavam dançando," ela cruzou seus braços em desafio.

"Ele não me vê dessa forma," balancei minha cabeça.

"Talvez você não seja a única sentindo essa faísca," ela disse, me dando algo para pensar.

"Que seja," levantei, alcançando a maçaneta.

"Por que você estava parecendo um zumbi quando arrastei você até aqui?" Perguntou, bloqueando a porta.

Oh... aquilo.

O pênis do Edward.

Edward era grande como...

"Hoje," ela estalou seus dedos.

"Quando fui pegar meu porta jóias..." parei, sentindo-me boba por estar envergonhada, "Eu vi Edward... nu."

"Sério?" Seus olhos se animaram. "Então...?" Ela começou.

"É o maior que já vi," dei de ombros, e ela me abraçou.

Este foi o único que já vi pessoalmente.

"Detalhes," ela me fez sentar novamente. "Estou tão orgulhosa de você."

"Foi um acidente," eu disse a ela.

"_Não_ existem acidentes," ela revirou os olhos. "Detalhes," começou novamente. "Comprimento. Espessura. Tudo."

"Eu não sei," dei de ombros.

"Você não está saindo até que eu esteja satisfeita," ela disse.

"Eu acho que," separei minhas mãos para medir, "Isto?" Abaixei minha cabeça, com vergonha.

"Não acredito!" Ela gritou. "Ele estava duro?"

"Eu acho que não."

"Sua vadia sortuda," ela me abraçou. "Edward é grande como um maldito cavalo! Quem imaginava?"

Balancei minha cabeça. Eu não tinha visto muitos pênis, apenas em fotos. O de Edward parecia enorme, no entanto. Eu corei pela memória.

Oh, Deus.

"Não é como se nós fossemos... você sabe..." deixei no ar.

"Nunca diga nunca," ela começou a sair da porta. "Você conseguiria imaginá-lo duro?" ela perguntou. "Ele provavelmente foderia seu fígado."

"Victoria," avisei. Eu não gostava dela falando dele assim. Ele não era como um dos caras que ela fazia sexo.

"Ok," suas mãos se levantaram em rendição. "Tudo bem... sensível," ela sorriu e entrou novamente na cozinha.

"Vocês estão de volta," Esme sorriu enquanto sentamos. "O brunch está pronto."

Então eu vi Edward. Ele parecia… estranho.

"Hey," sorri. Ele não olhava para mim. "Edward?" ele não ainda não olhava para mim.

"Hey," ele disse em voz baixa. Seus olhos estavam focados para baixo.

"Você está bravo comigo?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ele balançou sua cabeça e colocou um pouco de bacon em seu prato. "Edward?" perguntei de novo. Ainda não olhando.

"Você está bem, filho?" Carlisle perguntou a Edward.

"Sim," Edward sorriu para o seu pai e voltou a fazer seu prato.

Ele estava bravo comigo. Eu não sabia por que. Foi um acidente.

Foi assim que a manhã passou. Eu continuei falando com Edward. Ele respondia em três palavras ou menos, e se recusava a olhar para mim... absolutamente. Eu chutei sua canela debaixo da mesa. Eu apertei sua coxa. Nada funcionou. Eu não sabia o que tinha feito de errado. Foi, de fato, um acidente. Ele não sabia que eu estava apenas tão envergonhada quanto ele estava? Eventualmente, os homens foram pegar o bolo e ocupar Lexi enquanto as garotas ficaram em casa e deixaram tudo pronto para a festa.

O que estava acontecendo?

"O que foi aquilo?" Vic perguntou.

"Não tenho ideia," eu disse a ela, indo para a sala de jantar.

"Querida," Esme sussurrou, pegando meu ombro, "Você e Edward tiveram uma briga?" ela perguntou. "Vocês dois pareciam tão distantes esta manhã."

"Não é nada," eu esperava. "Só tivemos um mal-entendido."

"Oh, bem, ele vai superar isso," ela sorriu. "Quando ele entra em um dos seus humores, é melhor apenas deixá-lo sozinho."

"Ok," acenei e abri a caixa enorme que estava cheia, com várias coroas.

"Lexi queria um tema de princesa neste ano," Alice disse, arrastando uma caixa enorme rosa e roxa de festa na entrada. "Nós estivemos planejando isto pelos últimos dois meses."

"Esme," Rose entrou na conversa e apontou em direção à porta, "O castelinho pula-pula está aqui para ser instalado."

"Esta é a segunda festa da Lexi," Alice disse, enquanto eu ajudei a colocar coroas de princesas na mesa. "Nós tivemos uma em casa para suas amigas da escola. Nós damos outra aqui porque ela tem amigas na área. Fica fora de mão... todo ano," ela bufou, dando um passo para trás para ver a organização das coroas.

"Ela vai adorar isso," eu disse a ela, jogando bijuterias de cores diferenciadas na mesa para deixá-la brilhante.

"Para onde irão as bexigas?" Victoria perguntou, sua voz soando como se ela estivesse alta de gás hélio.

"Diga aos homens que quero todas elas sobre a sala principal," Alice apontou para o teto. "Eu quero que este lugar tenha um brilho rosado na hora que estiver terminado."

"Ok," Vic guinchou, se afastando correndo.

"Ajude-me," Alice bufou, tentando seu melhor para empurrar um trono rosa e prateado gigante até a frente da mesa. Era hilário... ela era tão pequena.

Após nós, e por "nós" quero dizer Alice, eu, Rose, Esme, Victoria e algum homem chamado Horace, levarmos o trono até a mesa, começamos a desempacotar cetros para todas as convidadas.

"Ela é maravilhosa," sorri, olhando para a varinha mágica que tinha o nome Alexia gravada nela com cristais. Era gigante.

Como o pênis do Edward.

Pare com isso!

"Ela esteve ansiosa para isso. Eu quero que seja especial," Alice falou rápido. "Ela adora passar seu dia aqui porque a família inteira consegue celebrar com ela."

Olhei ao redor da enorme sala de jantar por quanto ela tinha sido transformada. Havia vários pedaços de tecidos puramente rosas e roxos cobrindo o teto, com luzes brilhando através deles. Isso deu a sala um brilho adorável. Em cima daquilo, havia balões transparentes, rosas, brancos, roxos em todos os lugares. Os maiores flutuavam no ponto mais alto do teto com os pedaços de tecido. Estava incrível.

"Isso está ótimo," sorri.

"O que havia com Edward esta manhã?" Alice perguntou. "Eu não o via naquele mau humor desde que ele estava com Tanya."

"Houve uma pequena confusão," eu tranquilizei. "Ele está exagerando."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu prefiro não dizer," recusei respeitosamente.

"Os Denali estão vindo," Alice sufocou. "Eu os odeio."

"Bem..." eu ladeei. Heidi era _definitivamente_ uma vadia.

"Não seja legal," Rose encorajou. "Todos nós vimos o que aconteceu na última noite no jantar entre você, Heidi e Tanya. Aquilo foi uma revelação fodidamente séria."

"A única coisa que faltou foi algum feno rolando," Alice riu. "Vou entregar isso a você, no entanto," ela sorriu afetada, "Você lidou com ela como uma profissional. Ela não conseguiu o melhor de você."

Eu ri pela sua declaração. Quando você cresceu com minha mãe, rapidamente aprendeu quando alguém estava tentando conseguir uma manifestação sua em oposição. A forma mais rápida de fazê-los se retrair era não dizer absolutamente nada. Isso os deixaria loucos.

"Vocês ficariam surpresas por quantas "Heidis" eu já lidei," suspirei, começando a trabalhar na sacola de guloseimas.

"Você é uma parceira tão melhor para o Edward," Rose acenou com a cabeça para mim. "Ontem à noite... você, na verdade, o fez _dançar_," ela patrocinou seu ponto. "Eu nunca pensei que ia ver aquilo acontecer."

"A única coisa que Tanya sempre fez foi dançar com outros garotos e fazer Edward comprar bebidas para ela. Ela era uma grande vadia. Estou feliz que aquela era de tirania acabou," Alice balançou sua cabeça em repulsa.

"Oh, meu Deus," Victoria guinchou enquanto entrava, "O castelinho pula-pula e os jogos parecem incríveis!"

Todas nós saímos para ver Esme colocando os toques finais no quintal. Vic estava certa. Estava espetacular. Lexi iria enlouquecer quando visse isso. O castelinho pula-pula de princesa era roxo e rosa, com uma coroa prateada gigante nele. Até mesmo tinha um escorregador inflável em cima. Era de provavelmente sete metros. Também havia uma parede de velcro, assim como o que pareciam ser jogos de carnaval, uma máquina de algodão doce, uma máquina de pipoca, e uma máquina de doces.

"Uau," eu arfei e abracei Alice, "Está... maravilhoso!"

"Espero que ela goste."

"É melhor que goste," Esme limpou o suor de sua testa. "Isso custou uma maldita fortuna."

"Parece que acabamos," Alice bateu palmas. "Bom trabalho, senhoritas! Obrigada!"

"De nada," eu saudei, subindo as escadas.

"Merda," Victoria me seguiu. "Eu quero uma festa fodida de princesa agora," ela se jogou na cama.

"Ela merece," sorri, mexendo em minha bagagem. "Ela é uma boa criança."

"Isto me lembra do seu aniversário de oito anos," Victoria falou rápido. "Quão chulo foi aquilo?" Ela relembrou.

"Eh..." dei de ombros.

Meu aniversário de oito anos foi com tema de carnaval. Papai contratou os Ringling Bros. para fazer um show especial para os convidados na minha festa. Eu nem mesmo conhecia metade das pessoas lá. Foi mais sobre uma oportunidade de contato para as pessoas que queriam falar com meu pai.

"Espero que Lexi goste do meu presente," Vic me tirou da minha memória. "Quem estou enganando? Ela vai amar," ela disse enquanto ouvi a porta abrir lá embaixo. Vic tinha pego para Lexi seiscentos dólares, um dólar por ano, todos em notas frescas de cem dólares, embaladas num grande laço rosa.

"Estamos de volta!" Emmett gritou.

Suspirei e desci. Eu esperava que Edward já tivesse superado aquilo.

"Hey," sorri e acenei para ele.

"Oi," ele acenou fracamente e passou por mim.

Eu acho que não.

"Jasper levou Lexi por outra rota até seu quarto," Carlisle informou. "Nós queremos que tudo seja uma surpresa."

"Todos devem começar a chegar dentro dos próximos quinze minutos," Esme entrou na conversa, olhando em tudo.

"Vocês foram maravilhosas," Carlisle nos parabenizou.

Concordei com minha cabeça e então fui procurar Edward. Isto precisava acabar. Agora!

"Hey!" Eu gritei para ele, ficando na minha melhor pose de vadia. "Que porra está acontecendo?" Perguntei, tentando me inclinar em sua linha de visão. Ele continuou se movendo.

"Agora não, Bella," ele deixou o quarto.

Eu estava ficando irritada.

Fui num acesso de raiva até a sala de estar para relaxar. Eu não queria que alguém me visse perdendo a paciência. Por que Edward estava agindo como uma vadia chorona? Isso estava passando dos limites. Eu ouvi os convidados entrando na casa e elogiando o trabalho que fizemos. Sentei na sala de estar e me acalmei. Fiz contagem regressiva a partir de dez, e eu não estava... tão brava. Eu não podia ficar brava na festa da Lexi. Hoje era sobre ela.

Assim que a última pessoa passou, no entanto... isso estava lá.

"Bella," Vic correu entrando na sala. Ela usava uma tiara gigante, e eu apenas a encarei. "O que? Não olhe assim para mim. Toda garota tem uma," ela me jogou uma.

"O que?" Perguntei, colocando a tiara na minha cabeça.

"Alguma piranha loira e gorda está dando em cima do seu homem," ela me puxou. "Eu digo que vamos chutar a bunda dela."

Eu andei entre algumas cem e poucas criancinhas para ver Tanya... em um vestido vermelho apertado... um vestido vermelho curto e apertado... falando, um pouco perto demais, com Edward.

"Que diabos?" Perguntei, olhando para Vic.

"Eu sei, certo?" Ela concordou com a cabeça. "Putanya está na casa. Olhe para o vestido brega dela."

Victoria tinha o mesmo vestido, mas verde.

"O vestido que eu tenho realmente serve em mim," Vic bufou, lendo minha mente. "Além disso, eu nunca vestiria isso para uma festa de criança," ela falou brava. "Não sou uma puta tão grande assim."

Vic estava certa. Tanya parecia gorda naquele vestido. Eu sorri pela visão. Ninguém disse a ela? Ela deve ser uma vadia enorme por terem evitado algum comentário. Eu nunca deixaria Vic sair de casa parecendo daquela forma, e eu sabia malditamente bem que ela retornaria o favor. Isso apenas ia contra o código de amiga ou alguma merda.

Olá, mascote da Michelin.

"Hey, pessoal," sorri, entrando na sala.

"Onde você esteve?" Emmett perguntou, olhando para o seu relógio. "Nós pensamos que você perderia a grande entrada."

"Estive por aí," me desculpei. "Eu não perderia Lexi," ri, sentando ao lado de Edward... entre ele e Tanya.

Para trás, vadia.

"Eu gosto da sua roupa, Becca," ela elogiou. "É muito… comum… quase chique," ela sorriu com os dentes.

Ainda estávamos jogando este jogo? Nós duas sabíamos malditamente bem que ela sabia que meu nome era Bella, _**não**_ Becca. Então, eu continuaria chamando-a de Tawny até que percebesse que eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Tawny se encaixava melhor com ela, de qualquer forma, desde que soava como o nome de uma prostituta. Alguém ia ceder, eventualmente. Não seria eu. Não me escapou que ela me chamou de comum, também.

Muito passivamente agressiva?

"Obrigada, Tawny," eu sorri enquanto seu sorriso murchou. "Eu adoro sua roupa também... que você está vestindo para uma festa de _criança_... que está cheia de garotinhas _impressionáveis_... e tantos... convidados de _classe_," sorri. "Você realmente se destaca," sorri, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Carlisle acabou de rir?

"Bem... papai sempre me disse que eu era uma princesa," ela sorriu para o seu pai. "Edward me tratava como uma princesa," ela cutucou a bochecha de Edward. "Comprando-me presentes após presentes após presentes," ela se arrastou. "Ele amava me dar o que eu queria."

"Esse é o Edward," Heidi sorriu, apontando para Edward. "Ele é um grande doador."

"Isso é bom," balancei minha cabeça. "Não gosto muito de presentes, no entanto. Edward pode contar isso a vocês," descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Eu prefiro muito mais dar para caridade," eu disse. "Eu odeio quando alguém gasta dinheiro comigo, que podia ser usado para fazer a vida de alguém que é menos afortunado um pouco mais fácil. Isso me faz sentir tão culpada," terminei, colocando uma mão em meu coração.

Vadia egoísta.

"Sério?" Esme entrou na conversa. "Em quais instituições você está envolvida?"

"Há esta adorável fundação chamada _Moedas Perdidas para Soltar Correntes_," comecei. "Isto é, basicamente, pedir para todos que você conhece doar uma porção ou todas as moedas em seus bolsos para a caridade. O avanço vai ajudar a parar o trabalho escravo infantil em três países do mundo. Vocês ficariam surpresos com o quanto arrecadamos anualmente."

"Isso é incrível," Carlisle sorriu. "Onde é?"

"Nunca ouvi falar disso," Heidi interrompeu.

"É localizada em alguns campus de faculdades da costa leste. Estamos tentando nos tornar nacional."

"Isso é adorável, querida," Esme balançou sua cabeça sorrindo.

"Sim, eu iria preferir muito mais que Edward doasse a isso do que me comprasse quaisquer presentes," eu disse. "Agora, é claro, ele gosta de me surpreender... como ele surpreendeu noite passada com minha pulseira," eu sorri. "Mas, o admiro por tudo mais ele que ajuda."

"O que ele deu a você?" Tanya perguntou, inclinando-se para frente. "Ele me deu este colar ano passado," esticou seu peito, mostrando um pingente de diamante.

"Isso," Victoria mostrou a pulseira para uma Heidi perturbada. "Não é lindo? Edward é tão cativante. Quem iria deixá-lo escapar?" Ela perguntou, olhando para Tanya. "Oh," suspirou, entregando a pulseira para mim.

"Ela é okay," Tanya e Heidi sorriu desdenhosamente enquanto o locutor começou a apresentar.

"E agora... eu gostaria de apresentar a vocês... Princesa Alexia Whitlock!" Ele gritou, e todos nós começamos a bater palmas.

"Aw..." todas as mulheres falaram suavemente quando Lexi apareceu em seu vestido de princesa. Era de duas camadas, e a camada debaixo vinha até seus tornozelos. Tinha uma saia cheia, e o tule estava um pouco exposto. Era branco de cetim com um corpete cheio de jóias, e tule era rosa e roxo. A camada debaixo podia ser tirada mais tarde quando ela estivesse pronta para brincar. Os sapatos eram rosa e extremamente brilhantes. Ela usava uma grande coroa, e seu cabelo estava enrolado num coque com cachos dourados na cabeça. Ela estava segurando Snooki, que usava uma coroa de tamanho de cachorro.

O detalhe era Jasper em uma fantasia de Príncipe Encantado, descendo os degraus com ela.

Adorável!

Ahhh... ser tão jovem e ainda acreditar em contos de fadas.

"Está perfeito!" Lexi gritou, olhando por toda a casa. "Obrigada! Obrigada!" Ela falou radiante, abraçando todas as mulheres que tinha ajudado a organizar.

"De nada," eu a beijei na bochecha. "Você é a princesa mais bonita que já existiu," eu disse a ela.

Eu não ia mentir. A festa estava incrivelmente divertida. Victoria teve um pouco mais de diversão do que um adulto deveria ter tido. Ela brincou no castelinho pula-pula, na parede de Velcro, e num jogo de segurar a maçã na boca. Todas as criancinhas continuaram ficando bravas porque ela acabava ganhando todos os jogos.

Eu não consegui me divertir porque Edward estava bravo comigo. Eu estava tentando consertar isso. No entanto, ele ainda estava em sua fase de evitar.

"Quem te convidou?" Ouvi Emmett falar desdenhosamente para alguém na porta.

James?

"Victoria está aqui?" Ele perguntou da entrada. "Eu quero falar com ela. Ela não está no hotel. Pensei que estivesse aqui," ele disse. "Eu trouxe um presente," segurou.

"Eu fico com isso," Emmett pegou a caixa dele.

"Não estou aqui," Victoria passou pela porta, comendo uma maçã do amor. Ela nem mesmo olhou para James.

O que estava acontecendo aí?

"Você ouviu," Emmett sorriu, fechando a porta no rosto de James.

"Mais tarde," eu disse a Vic. Ela revirou seus olhos.

Outras quatro horas se passaram, e Edward ainda tinha força ao sustentar sua proibição de falar comigo. Após comermos o bolo enorme em formato de coroa, os convidados começaram a ir embora... exceto os Denali.

"É bom vê-lo novamente," Tanya sorriu, no que pareceu que ela estava tentando se mostrar mais sensual para Edward. "Estou ansiosa para encontrar com você mais vezes," ela olhou para mim, "para ver o que está acontecendo com você."

Oh, não, ela não fez isso!

"Eu não contaria com isso," falei impassível, acompanhando-os até a porta. "Diga ao Riley que eu disse oi," eu sorri desdenhosamente, lembrando-a que ela tinha um namorado, antes de fechar a porta.

"Vadia!" Vic e eu dissemos em uníssono.

"Whoa," Esme caiu no sofá, "Estou acabada."

"Vamos começar a limpeza amanhã," Carlisle sugeriu.

"Você está animada para o Almoço das Senhoritas amanhã?" Alice perguntou.

Almoço? Que almoço? Edward não mencionou nenhum almoço.

"Sim," sorri.

"Será ótimo," ela bateu palma. "Vic, você vêm, certo?"

"É claro," minha melhor amiga sorriu desajeitada.

Nós odiávamos besteira da alta sociedade.

"Estou cansado," Jasper entrou na sala, segurando uma Lexi desmaiada, que ainda estava segurando seu cetro, e a coroa ainda estava presa em seu cabelo.

Refinada!

"Vamos para a cama," Emmett bocejou, antes de jogar Megan sobre seu ombro e correr para cima com Rose atrás dele.

"Um brinde a isso," Esme disse.

Dentro de quinze minutos, todos estavam em seus quartos... incluindo Edward e eu.

Respostas. Agora.

"Edward," parei na frente dele. "Maldição. Olhe para mim!"

"Bella," ele bufou, olhando acima da minha cabeça.

"Olhe para mim!"

Nada.

Ele me deixou sem escolha...

"OLHE PARA MIM!" Eu gritei, dando um soco em seu peito. Forte.

"Ai!" Ele gritou, arfando por ar. "O que?" Ele finalmente me olhou nos olhos.

Aquilo era tão difícil?

"Agora que tenho sua atenção," eu sorri, "Por que você esteve me evitando... o dia todo?"

"Você sabe o porquê," ele suspirou, olhando para baixo. "Ai!" Ele gritou quando dei um soco nele novamente.

"Vou bater em você toda vez que afastar o olhar de mim," eu disse a ele. "Não, não sei o porquê."

"Você viu meu..." ele gaguejou, "Meu…"

"Pênis," eu finalizei para ele.

"Sim," ele suspirou. Eu inclinei meu punho novamente para bater nele e ele me olhou nos olhos.

"Por que você está bravo comigo?" Perguntei. "Foi um acidente."

"Não estou bravo com você."

"Então por que você esteve me evitando?" Eu estava confusa.

"É que apenas... não estou acostumado com garotas... olhando..." ele afundou na cama e afastou o olhar. Eu dei um soco nele de novo. "Ai!" esfregou seu peito. "As únicas mulheres que já viram meu pênis foram minha mãe e Tanya," ele deixou escapar. "Bem... e quase aquela garota louca da cafeteria... mas apenas essas duas," ele levantou dois dedos. "É apenas... estranho, eu acho," ele admitiu.

Agora, nós temos isso.

"Você não tem que ficar estranho ao meu redor," olhei-o nos olhos. "Ainda somos amigos."

"Sim," ele revirou seus olhos, beliscando seu nariz, "Amigos... certo."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

Eu não sabia se devia ficar ofendida ou não.

"Amigos não veem as partes genitais um do outro, Bella," ele bufou. "É estranho. Encare isso."

"Apenas se você deixar isso estranho," argumentei.

"Podemos falar sobre isto amanhã?" Ele implorou. "Eu preciso dormir."

"Tudo bem," bufei, pegando meu pijama de seda e indo ao banheiro para me trocar.

Foi um acidente. Por que ele ficou tão mexido com isso? Não era como se ele tivesse algo para ter vergonha... muito pelo contrário. Ele tinha que saber que era grande. Certo?

"Edward," perguntei timidamente, saindo do banheiro.

"O que?" Ele perguntou, pulando debaixo das cobertas.

"Você sabe que não tem nada para ficar envergonhado, certo?" Perguntei. "Você tem um pacote... muito impressionante..."

"Oh, Deus," Edward tapou seu ouvido com os dedos, "Pare com isso!"

"Tudo bem," desisti, indo para a cama.

Eu não entendia o que era tão estranho sobre isso. Se ele...

"Edward, feche seus olhos," sorri, pensando eu tinha arranjado um jeito para consertar isto.

"Bella..."

"Apenas faça isso, Edward," revirei meus olhos.

"Tudo bem," ele bufou, e o vi fechar seus olhos.

Não conseguia acreditar que eu ia fazer isto.

"Não se mova…" sentei em seus quadris.

"O que você está...?"

"Nada de espiar," dei uma palmada em seu peito. "Nem se mover também," o lembrei.

_Ok, Bella, você pode fazer isto._

Havia somente uma coisa a fazer. Eu tinha que nivelar o campo de jogo. Tirei minha blusa de seda, deixando-me apenas em meus shorts pequenos do pijama. Respirei profundamente enquanto senti uma rajada de ar frio golpear meus seios nus, e meus mamilos endureceram imediatamente. De repente, me senti nervosa. Até agora, eu tinha sido a única pessoa a me ver nua de qualquer forma desde adulta. Eu era um pouco auto consciente. Olhei para as mocinhas para dar uma inspeção. Elas estavam bem, eu acho. Vic sempre disse que eu tinha seios generosos e bonitos, mas como eu saberia? Eu me perguntei o que ele pensaria.

_Ok, mocinhas, pareçam vivas._

"Tudo bem," sussurrei, pegando suas mãos e prendendo-as aos meus quadris. Eu não queria que ele cobrisse seus olhos tentando ser nobre. "Abra," eu mandei.

"Eu não vejo por que você... Oh, meu Deus!" Ele arfou, fechando seus olhos novamente. Ótimo.

"Edward," eu agarrei suas mãos. Ele estava tentando tirá-las do meu alcance. "É a única forma," disse a ele. "Eu não quero que você fique envergonhado."

"Bella," ele respirou com dificuldade.

"Edward," eu disse seu nome, sussurrando suavemente, "Está tudo bem, você pode ver."

Eu _**queria**_ que ele olhasse. Uma parte de mim queria saber o que ele pensava.

Suas mãos pararam de se mover, e minha respiração parou enquanto o vi começar a abrir seus olhos.

"Ok," ele os abriu, olhando-me nos olhos primeiro. Eu pisquei para ele, tentando esconder meus nervos.

Seus olhos viajaram lentamente para baixo, dos meus olhos, para o meu nariz, vagaroso em meus lábios, e se arregalaram no meu pescoço. Eu o vi dando atenção para a pequena marca de nascença que eu tinha na clavícula. Sempre pensei que fosse meio fofo. Peguei suas mãos, sabendo no que seu caminho de visão o levaria em seguida. Então, eu senti isso. Eu senti seu olhar, e segurei suas mãos, apertado. Exceto que desta vez, era para me segurar para não me cobrir. Ele estava desapontado? Ele estava os julgando? O tamanho deles? A forma deles? A cor dos meus mamilos? Naquele momento, eu percebi por que Edward estava tão estranho mais cedo. Senti uma pitada de vermelho inundando minha pele, enquanto meu rubor se assumia. Ele esteve olhando por muito tempo.

Então, pensei sobre Tanya. Os seus eram muito maiores do que os meus. Julgando pela forma deles, no entanto, eu apostaria que provavelmente eram falsos. Mas eram maiores. Ele estava comparando os meus aos dela?

"Whoa," eu o ouvi sussurrar.

"Eu sei que eles não são tão grandes como os... dela..." murmurei, gaguejando, "Mas são reais..."

"Lindo," ele sussurrou novamente, quando eu então senti seus polegares esfregando círculos nos meus quadris.

Enquanto seus dedos se moviam, eu senti aquela faísca contada novamente. Era mais forte... muito mais forte. Tão forte que eu podia jurar que vi a mão de Edward se mover.

Edward deve ter ficado olhando por bons minutos, passando da quantia de tempo que o vi nu. Ainda assim, não me sentia exposta... ou nervosa. Eu meio que gostava do fato que eu segurava seu olhar. Eu senti meu rubor retornando. Então a faísca incendiou novamente.

Então, pensei no que Victoria disse.

_Esse choque... essa faísca... isso é o seu corpo tentando ignorar sua cabeça._

Ela podia estar certa? Meu corpo estava tentando me contar algo que minha mente não tinha conhecimento? O pensamento em si tanto me excitava quanto me horrorizava. Eu tinha que descobrir.

Eu libertei suas mãos, movendo minhas mãos para o seu peito, dando a ele mais alcance. Eu decidi deixá-lo conduzir... se isso fosse a qualquer lugar.

"Uh..." ele respirou, enquanto seus dedos se estendiam, deixando um queimar no caminho. "Uh..." ele repetiu, enquanto as palmas de suas mãos passaram pela minha costa nua.

Eu não sabia o que vinha em seguida.

"Beije-me, Edward," eu pedi, olhando em seus olhos.

"Mhmm," ele gemeu, enquanto suas mãos se enfiaram no meu cabelo, e seus lábios se juntaram aos meus.

Desta vez era real. Sem audiência. Seus lábios estavam urgentemente se movendo contra os meus, minha língua ansiosamente massageando a dele na primeira oportunidade, dentes mordendo os lábios, mãos puxando cabelo... gemidos... grunhidos. Era tudo real.

Eu não tinha notado que nossos quadris estavam friccionando um contra o outro até que senti uma saliência dura entre minhas pernas. Uma saliência...enorme...gigantesca... entre minhas pernas. Eu sabia o que era isso. Esperava me sentir envergonhada. Desajeitada até. Eu não me senti. Sentia-me poderosa. Sentia-me sexy. Sorri contra seus lábios, adorando cada segundo disso.

"Bella," ele grunhiu contra meus lábios.

"Hmmm?" Gemi em resposta.

De repente, a porta do quarto se abriu rápido. "Hey, mamãe disse para dar a vocês algumas... oh, porra!" Ouvi Emmett gritar.

"Oh, Deus!" Gritei, cobrindo meu peito.

"Emmett!" Edward gritou, abraçando meu peito próximo a ele.

"D-desculpa!" Emmett gaguejou, jogando algumas toalhas no quarto antes de sair correndo pelo corredor.

"Oh, Deus," Balancei minha cabeça, "Emmett viu meus seios."

"Não, ele não viu," Edward me consolou. "Suas costas estavam de frente para a porta.

"Tem certeza?" perguntei a ele.

"Sim," sorriu, colocando uma mecha bagunçada do cabelo atrás da minha orelha. "Eu, por outro lado..." ele sorriu.

"Cale a boca," bati em sua mão. Eu esqueci que estava sem camiseta até que o vi encarando meus peitos sacudindo.

Nós sentamos lá, em silêncio, rindo e olhando uma para o outro... completamente sem ideia de como proceder.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim?"

Ele abraçou meu peito próximo a ele e me beijou. "Obrigado."

Eu sorri, "O prazer é meu. Boa noite, Edward."

* * *

**Quantas coisas nesse capítulo, mas vamos por partes. Muito triste esse flashback da Bella, a Renée é tão horrível, como que trata a própria filha assim? Essa mulher não tem coração. Oh Charlie, sempre colocando os negócios na frente da filha. A Vic é a melhor, como eu amo ela nessa fic hahaha James está bem interessado nela né? lol O QUE FOI ELES DANÇANDO? GENTE QUE ISSO! Edward deve ter ficado em modo eretus! Ri tanto da Bella vendo ele nu, o coitado ficou com muita vergonha, mas ela resolveu isso bem hein. Pena que o Emmett atrapalhou o amasso! **

**Essa fic só fica cada vez melhor. E o próximo capítulo é ótimo lol**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	11. Capítulo 11

**EMOTIONAL WARFARE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** completerandomness12**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **O nerd Edward Cullen é abandonado pela sua namorada da escola... sozinho... em um estacionamento... com um anel de noivado em seu bolso. Para evitar parecer patético na celebração de Ano Novo dos seus pais, ele pede a ajuda de sua linda e misteriosa amiga, Bella, para que se passe por sua namorada.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

_(Traduzido por Vampiresloves)_

**EDWARD**

Oh, meu Deus.

Eu vi os seios da Bella.

Bella me deixou ver seus seios.

Sentei na cama encarando, tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido.

Eu vi os seios da Bella... e eles eram **_maravilhosos_**... talvez por isso eu ainda continuava os olhando... às nove da manhã.

Ela estava dormindo. Eu não queria que isso fosse desconfortável.

Quando Bella viu meu... pênis... fiquei horrorizado. Quero dizer, quem não ficaria? Eu assumi que um homem normal da minha idade estaria acostumado com mulheres vendo seu pênis. Bem... pelo menos ele não se sentiria desconfortável com isso. Simplesmente porque eu não era tão sexualmente experiente. Provavelmente, nem de longe tão experiente quanto Bella. Ela era tão linda. Eu podia apostar que tinha caras na fila para uma chance com ela.

Eu só tive duas mulheres me vendo nu. Uma delas era minha mãe, então não contava. A única outra tinha sido Tanya. Obviamente, eu não era bom suficiente se ela me abandonou. Nas poucas vezes que fiz sexo com ela foi esporádico, na melhor das hipóteses, e normalmente rápido. Assim que vi os olhos de Bella olhando meu corpo nu, me encontrei cheio de inseguranças. Eu não queria encará-la.

O que ela pensava?

Ela pensava que eu era pequeno?

A forma dele era engraçada?

Por alguma razão, eu não conseguia superar. Ela tinha visto meu pênis, pelo amor de Deus!

Eu sabia que ela tentaria passar por isso rapidamente, provavelmente fazendo alguma piada na tentativa de aliviar o humor, mas eu NÃO tinha ideia que ela usaria como recurso me mostrar seus seios.

Seus seios fartos.

Seus seios animados.

Seus seios perfeitos.

A pele cremosa, branca e pálida... os mamilos rosa eretos... a fartura deles, eu nunca tinha visto algo tão bonito. Brevemente me perguntei qual seria a sensação deles em minhas mãos, ou como seus mamilos seriam entre meus dedos, ou melhor ainda, meus lábios. Pelo tamanho de suas pilhas generosas, eu apostaria que eles serviriam perfeitamente em minhas grandes mãos. Então, senti uma pontada de culpa pelo pensamento. Antes da culpa ter tempo de temperar meu cérebro, no entanto, o pensamento de seus lábios saborosos e cheios contra os meus forçaram meus pensamentos anteriores para longe.

Eu consegui o melhor fim de acordo. Definitivamente.

Bella era uma beijadora incrível. Isso eu já sabia, como um resultado dos beijos que mostramos para minha família. A noite passada... foi diferente. Foi apenas... nós. Bella e eu tivemos que nos beijar centenas de vezes. Mas, ontem à noite, foi o primeiro beijo verdadeiro. Foi um beijo, não para manter as aparências, mas para realmente beijar.

Eu amei cada segundo deles.

Suas mãos em meu cabelo, seu peito nu respirando contra o meu, o gosto de sua língua enquanto entrelaçava com a minha, foi cheio de sobrecarga sensorial, e seus quadris... querido Deus, seus quadris. A forma que ela colocou seus quadris contra os meus em perfeita sincronia... empurrando... puxando... esfregando...

"Oh, Deus," sussurrei enquanto Bella arqueou suas costas num bocejo subconsciente, empurrando seus seios nus no ar.

Eu estava duro.

Não novamente.

"Merda," sibilei enquanto Bella se virou para arrumar-se em seu travesseiro, aconchegando-se no colchão, e seus peitos sacudiram-se com o movimento.

"Mmmm," ela gemeu, esfregando a ponta fofa do nariz e seus olhos, se arrumando novamente.

Agite.

"Não," sussurro, enquanto me sinto ficando mais duro.

Ela não podia me ver desta forma.

Eu pulei para fora da cama e me apressei até o banheiro. Eu precisava ganhar controle sobre mim.

"Pare!" Eu sibilo para meu pau. Nada. "Bella não pode te ver... assim," adicionei. "Acalme-se."

Esta não foi a primeira vez que Edward Jr. traiu minha confiança nesta semana. Noite passada, quando Bella e eu estávamos dançando, ele tinha se elevado um pouco. Eu esperava que não tivesse machucado os sentimentos de Bella quando a afastei. Então, houve ontem à noite quando estávamos... fazendo o que estávamos fazendo. Ela ver meu pênis era uma coisa. Ela me ver duro era completamente outra coisa.

Bem... eu tinha certeza que ela o sentiu ontem à noite. Ela não pareceu se assustar com isso. Estávamos no calor do momento, no entanto.

Um momento quente.

Isso era diferente. Seria estranho se ela me visse dessa forma agora.

Não seria?

Eu estava tão confuso.

"Ok," respirei para dentro e para fora. Ainda duro. "Você vai deixar isso muito desconfortável se Bella te ver," avisei.

Hora de trazer as grandes armas...

Mamãe e papai se beijando.

Heidi e Alec se beijando.

Mamãe e papai em uma transa seca.

Isso funcionou.

"Ótimo," sorri, saindo para ver Victoria e Bella sussurrando na cama.

"Hey, Edward," Victoria acenou, enquanto Snooki pulou da cama e correu até mim.

"Hey, docinho," falei baixinho, afagando-a atrás das orelhas.

"Não entendo," Vic balança a cabeça. "Esse cachorro aterroriza a maioria das pessoas que ela conhece."

"Mas ela ama o Edward," Bella corou, enquanto a cadela lambeu meu rosto.

"Eu só queria checar vocês," Victoria levantou. "Vou deixá-los... pombinhos... para fazer... o que seja," ela levantou uma sobrancelha e saiu do quarto.

"Uh..." Bella corou, segurando as cobertas em seu peito, "Oi."

"Oi," corei em retorno, acenando.

"Então..."

"Sim," concordei com a cabeça.

"Sem desconfortos," ela apontou para mim após um período de silêncio e então sorriu, "Ok?"

"Ok", concordei.

"Fechado," ela estendeu seu punho para um toque. Eu aceitei.

"Edward? Bella?" Ouvi mamãe perguntar, batendo na porta. "Vocês estão decentes?"

"Sim," respondemos.

Era bom que algumas pessoas nesta casa batiam.

Emmett fodido.

"Bom," ela disse, entrando no quarto. "Estamos prestes a começar o brunch. Edward, os garotos estão jogando um pouco de basquete matinal," informou.

Revirei meus olhos. Eu não era atlético. Nem um pouco. Eu odiava praticar esportes. Normalmente, eu recusava. Mas desde que não tinha falado com meu pai, irmão, e melhor amigo há muito tempo, sorri e fui tomar banho para me arrumar.

_Não pense sobre Bella._

_Não pense sobre Bella._

Eu repetia o mantra em minha cabeça, de novo e de novo, enquanto me banhava. Não leve tempo extra no banheiro, rapidamente lavando meu cabelo e corpo, cuidadoso para não tocar nada por muito tempo. Após colocar calça de moletom e um thermal*, saí para encontrar todos.

**_*Thermal_**_ é como um macacão que retém calor. _

"Boa aparência, Skywalker," Bella concordou com a cabeça em apreciação.

"Eu sei disso," sorri e ela jogou um travesseiro em mim.

"Após eu ficar pronta, vou ajudar Esme e as garotas com o brunch," ela anunciou, pegando algumas roupas. "Divirta-se com os garotos," acenou antes de fechar a porta.

Coloquei um tênis, e então andei até o ginásio e quadra de basquete coberta. Vi Emmett sorrindo para mim enquanto se aproximava.

Aqui vamos nós...

"Hey, mano," ele sorri, colocando um braço ao meu redor.

"Hey, Em," bufei, andando até a cesta.

"Cara," ele parou de andar. "Eu sinto _muito_ por ontem à noite," ele se desculpou. "Eu não tinha ideia..."

"Está tudo bem," o tranquilizei. Eu só queria que ele parasse de falar. "Você não viu Bella... viu?"

Eu só tinha dito a Bella que Emmett não viu nada para fazê-la sentir-se melhor. Eu não tinha ideia se ele viu os seios da Bella ou não.

"Não," balançou sua cabeça. "Eu só a vi ela montando em você como se seu nome fosse Harley Davidson," ele riu, dando tapinha nas minhas costas. "Eu vi as costas dela."

"Oh, Deus," Eu bati em meu rosto.

Ele pensou que nos pegou fazendo sexo.

"Sério, Eddie, você conseguiu uma selvagem. Eu sei. Rose é tão..."

"Emmett!" Pare-o.

"Desculpa," ele parou. "É apenas que… não consigo acreditar que meu irmão está, finalmente, fazendo sexo de verdade," ele olhou para longe, sorrindo. "Quero dizer... eu imaginava que você e Tanya estavam fazendo isso... mas eu odiava o pensamento daquela harpia tocando você," ele balançou a cabeça em repulso.

"Pare!" Tapei meus ouvidos.

"Emmett," papai se aproximou, "Pare de provocar seu irmão."

"Não estou fazendo nada!" Em bufou.

"O que?" Jasper se aproximou, confuso. Ele sempre entrava durante a última parte da conversa e não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo.

"Nada."

"Eu peguei Bella e Edward fazendo sexo ontem à noite," Emmett revirou seus olhos. "Eddie aqui está envergonhado."

"Oh," papai concordou com a cabeça, "Isso acontece com os melhores de nós."

"Não me lembre," grunhi. Eu ainda não tinha me recuperada de quando peguei meus pais fazendo sexo... na cozinha... comida estava envolvida.

Água sanitária cerebral!

"Lexi pegou eu e Alice uma vez," Jasper suspirou. "Nós dissemos a ela que estávamos tendo uma reunião."

"Essa é a pior mentira de todas," Emmett riu. "Nós apenas contamos a Megan que estávamos tendo um tempo mamãe-papai e que ela tinha que ficar em seu quarto... e não chamar a polícia se ouvir gritos," ele adicionou. "Uma vez que a polícia se envolve, fica estranho."

"Podemos parar de falar?" Implorei.

"Tudo bem," Emmett revirou seus olhos. "Deixe-me dizer, finalmente, que posso dormir melhor à noite sabendo que você está sendo... cuidado... por uma garota como Bella. Ela é um bom encaixe para você."

"Obrigado," eu sorri. "Eu também acho," pego a bola e a lanço. Para minha surpresa… sério, a surpresa de todos… ela entrou.

"Parece que fazer sexo fez de você um lançador melhor," Jasper ralhou, fazendo todos rirem.

Quando o jogo começou, era eu e papai contra Jasper e Emmett.

"Sua mãe está animada com o almoço hoje," papai faz conversa fiada, fazendo um arremesso. "Ela não consegue esperar para mostrar Bella para o resto das moças."

Eu tinha completamente esquecido de contar a Bella sobre o almoço. Mamãe ajudou a planejar tudo este ano. Não passou pela minha mente, porque era um evento apenas para mulheres. Os homens estavam, normalmente, próximos ficando bêbado e/ou jogando golfe. Pelo que reuni quando isso foi mencionado a Bella, ela não parecia muito animada sobre ir. Eu não achava que eventos da alta sociedade fossem apelativos para ela.

"Ela está um pouco nervosa," menti. "Ela sabe que é meio um grande negócio."

"Ela vai se sair bem," Jasper disse, pegando a bola de mim, "com tanto que ela consiga lidar com a Heidi."

"Eu devo admitir," Emmett se intrometeu, enquanto Jasper passou a bola para ele, "Tem sido muito interessante ver Heidi e Tanya indo contra a Bella."

Era verdade. Eu notei que Heidi tinha sido particularmente hostil com Bella não importa quando falasse com ela. Eu pensei, novamente, no que papai tinha dito no natal e deixei passar.

"Bella pode cuidar de si mesma," disse, sabendo que era verdade. "Heidi não a atinge."

"Isso... apenas… é raro," Jasper apontou, arremessando na cesta.

"Cavalheiros," ouvi Bella entrar na quadra. Ela estava segurando as mãos da Lexi e Megan. Ela usava uma jaqueta de couro marrom clara com zíperes, um suéter branco, calça caqui, e sapatilhas brancas e rosas. Ela parecia linda. "Esme quer que vocês se limpem. O _brunch_ está quase pronto."

"Estamos quase prontos," Emmett disse, dando um arremesso e errando.

"Vovó Esme disse que ela quer todos com os bumbuns limpos antes dos muffins saírem do forno," Megan disse ao seu pai.

"Vocês terminam de cozinhar," Emmett brincou. "Deixe os homens se divertirem."

Eu vi Bella levantar sua sobrancelha, e sabia que ela tinha algo a dizer.

"Uau, Em," ela sorriu, pegando a bola de basquete, "Você soou um pouco machista agora," informou, passando a bola de uma mão para a outra.

"Não foi de propósito," ele foi pegar a bola. Bella quicou-a entre suas pernas. "Fala sério, Bella," ele foi pegar a bola. Ela a quicou entre suas pernas e moveu para o lado. "Dê-me a bola."

"Pegue a bola, Emmett," Bella desafiou, quicando-a entre suas pernas novamente andando pela quadra.

"Tudo bem," ele começou na defendendo-a, tentando pegar a bola de volta.

"Sério?" Perguntou, quicando a bola entre suas pernas, correndo para pegá-la no outro lado.

"Vai, Bella!" Lexi e Megan começaram a torcer. "Vai!"

"Isto não é divertido," Em começou a rir.

"Oh," Bella riu, driblando a bola atrás de suas costas, "Eu acho que é," ela sorriu, empurrando-o para mais longe para ficar próxima da cesta.

"Vamos lá, Bella!" minhas sobrinhas torciam, rindo.

Emmett continuou golpeando a bola, tentando pegá-la de Bella, enquanto ela se movia mais e mais em direção a cesta. Eu podia dizer que ela estava tentando fazer um arremesso limpo. Os braços de Em eram muito grandes e ela não conseguia passar por ele.

"Lidere-nos," ela sorriu, e então passou a bola para Megan. "Vamos, meninas! Vamos!" gritou.

Megan correu com a bola, NEM mesmo tentando driblar. Bella correu atrás deles, Emmett na sombra deles. Megan passou para Lexi, que retornou para Bella, e ela Fez UM arremesso perfeito perto da cesta.

"Yay!" Lexi e Megan gritaram vitoriosas. "Nós ganhamos! Ganhamos!"

"Sim!" Bella gritou, levantando seus braços no ar. "Dois pontos para o Time Ovários!"

"Oooooh," Jasper provocou Emmett enquanto ria.

"Cale a boca," Em sorriu, balançando sua cabeça.

"O brunch deve estar pronto em dez minutos," Bella disse, apontando para nós. "Eu não quero Esme brava comigo. Por favor, se limpem," irritou-se, abraçando a bola de basquete.

"_Tudo bem_," todos nós resmungamos.

"Obrigada," ela arremessou da linha de lances livres e fez a cesta. "Vejo vocês," acenou, levando as meninas de volta para cima.

"Uau," Jasper olhou para mim.

"Se você deixá-la escapar, você é um idiota fodido," Em me bateu nas costas e subiu os degraus para ir se limpar.

"Filho," papai sussurrou, seguindo Jasper e Em, "Ela será uma grande mãe um dia," ele sorriu e foi para cima.

Huh?

Após tomar banho e trocar de roupas, eu cheguei bem na hora de comer. Todos estavam sentados, e Alice estava jorrando para Bella e Victoria sobre o almoço.

"Vocês irão amar o almoço," Alice disse. "É um dos maiores eventos do ano. Mamãe passou por tudo este ano," ela gabou-se de nossa mãe.

"Eu tentei," mamãe adicionou, fazendo pouco caso e corou. "Esperançosamente, teremos um bom número de comparecimentos."

"Isto é sempre o melhor," minha irmã elogiou. "É um trabalho de caridade. É fofoca. É moda. É fabuloso. O que há para não amar?" Perguntou, bebericando de seu suco de laranja.

"Fofoca?" Victoria perguntou, esfregando suas mãos. "Estou dentro."

"Qual tipo de chapéus vocês estão usando?" Alice perguntou.

"Chapéu?" Bella e Victoria perguntaram em uníssono.

"Vocês não tem um chapéu?" mamãe perguntou, preocupada.

Merda. Toda mulher no almoço sempre adquiriam os maior e mais extravagante chapéu que conseguiam encontrar e o vestiam para todos verem. Alguns que vi eram positivamente insanos. Eu não sabia que tinha começado aquela tradição estúpida, mas isso se tornou uma competição por muitos anos.

"Este é o cartão de visita do almoço," Alice informou. "Você tem que ter um vestido fabuloso e um chapéu."

"Até Megan e Lexi tem chapéus!" Rose incluiu.

"Uh..." Bella começou.

"Sinto muito, querida," beijei a testa da Bella. "Eu me esqueci de contar a Bella sobre os chapéus. Ela não tem um," eu disse a mamãe.

"Oh, Deus!" Alice deu um grito agudo.

"Tenho certeza que vou ficar bem..."

"Não," Alice empurrou o resto de sua rosca na boca e pulou da mesa. "O almoço é às duas da tarde. São onze horas agora. Nós só temos três horas. Viagem de compras de emergência, agora!" Ela gritou, pegando Bella e Victoria por suas mãos e saindo da mesa. Eu não perdi o olhar que Bella me deu enquanto Alice puxava-a da sala.

Eu estava com problemas.

"Yay!" Megan e Lexi gritaram, seguindo Alice.

"Mamãe! Rose!" Minha irmã chamou.

"Oh merda," minha mãe suspirou. "Preciso trocar meus sapatos," ela disse, seguindo-a para fora da sala.

Dentro de vinte minutos, todas as garotas estavam reunidas na Range Rover da mamãe e acelerando até a chapelaria de alta qualidade mais próxima.

"De quem é esse carro?" Em perguntou, apontando para Cheetah.

"E a dar para a guerra", nós devemos.

"Uau," Jasper respirou. "Qual modelo é esse? Nunca vi antes."

"Eu não sei," eu disse. "A Bella também não sabe."

"Incrível," Em e Jazz disseram em uníssono, enquanto meu pai chamou nossa atenção.

"Golfe?" Ele perguntou. "Alec acabou de ligar. As garotas estarão no clube, de qualquer forma. Seria uma boa forma de passar o tempo," explicou.

"Claro", concordei.

Nós íamos ao golfe todo ano durante o almoço. Não foi, na verdade, uma coisa de impulso do momento. Subi para me trocar... novamente... em trajes de golfe. Peguei meus tacos de golfe do closet, e levamos a Mercedes do papai até o Coral Gables Country Club.

"Reunimo-nos novamente," Jasper disse, passando pela porta.

No lado de fora, o Coral Gables Country Club parecia como uma propriedade secular, completo com heras subindo pelos lados e artesanato impecável. No lado de dentro, havia apenas tudo e qualquer grau de excesso que uma pessoa podia imaginar. Havia molduras e gessos de ouro nos telhados, pisos de mármore, e lustres de cristais da Tiffany's. Havia até mesmo um vaso sanitário folhado a ouro no banheiro. Era um pouco repulsivo o tipo de coisas que as pessoas podiam gastar dinheiro. A única razão pela qual somos sócios era porque ele era o único em quilômetros. Mamãe e papai só faziam aparições em eventos importantes como o almoço.

"Olá, garotos," Alec cumprimentou, tirando suas luvas de golfe para apertar nossas mãos. "Como estamos?"

"Bem," todos demos de ombro.

"Vocês lembram-se do Riley," ele disse, o novo namorado da Tanya se aproximou e acenou para nós.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, dando uma concordância de cabeça.

"Nada," eu disse.

"Você é o ex-namorado da Tanya, certo?" Ele perguntou. Concordei com a cabeça. "Oh," riu um pouco e balançou a cabeça. Do que diabos aquilo se tratava?

"Eles estão prontos para nós na rota," meu pai disse.

"Eu pedi o carrinho de golfe que parece um Bentley!" Em gritou, passou correndo por nós para chegar lá primeiro. Havia dois carrinhos. Um parecia uma Mercedes. O outro parecia um Bentley. Emmett pedia o mesmo todo ano.

Os carrinhos só podiam suportar quatro num carro. Sobraram dois. Adivinhe com que eu fiquei preso?

"Então..." Riley começou, mexendo em seu iPhone, "Você não está bravo ou algo assim, certo?"

"Não."

"Legal," ele concordou com a cabeça, quando então ouvi a música começar a tocar de seu celular. "Eu fiquei meio de chateado quando Tanya me disse que eu teria que jogar golfe o dia todo do caralho... especialmente com o cara que ela deu o fora. Afinal é estranho?" Ele disse, fazendo algum tipo de gesto estranho com a mão. O cara era um idiota.

Ela pensava que este cara era melhor do que eu?

Eu não tinha certeza de como me sentia sobre isso.

"Mhmm," suspirei, olhando para frente. Jasper estava olhando para mim do carrinho na minha frente e balançando a cabeça.

"Quero dizer... se eu tivesse que estar no mesmo lugar que um cara que estava fodendo minha ex-namorada, eu estaria fodidamente chateado. Você sabe?" Ele fez um gesto rápido com a cabeça. "Ter que pensar sobre isso? Ugh," ele tremeu.

Para ser honesto, eu tinha esquecido que Riley estava aqui. Eu estive tendo um tempo fantástico conversando com Bella e minha família. Parecia que eu já tinha superado tudo.

Bella.

Como ela estava indo?

Ela estava bem?

Eu sabia que Alice podia fazer compras num nível olímpico. A farra de dez horas em compras que ela tinha feito em seu aniversário de dezesseis anos seria sempre lembrada pelo contador do papai. Foi brutal... e caro. Pessoalmente, eu não conseguia durar uma hora com ela quando estava em seu modo compras.

Esperançosamente, Bella não teria um acesso de raiva. Talvez Victoria pudesse controlá-la... ou ela provocaria. Eu não a conhecia. Ela era mais amiga da Bella do que minha.

"Certo, cara?" Riley riu ofensivamente, empurrando meu ombro.

"Huh?" Perguntei. Eu não ouvi o que ele tinha dito.

"Você sabe?" Começou. "Não parece que você está muito machucado no departamento das garotas. Becca?" ele riu. "Ela é fodidamente gostosa, cara, uma beleza verdadeira. Ela é pequena, mas cheia de curvas," ele disse, fazendo gestos obscenos com as mãos.

"O nome dela é **_Bella_**," eu o corrigi.

O que há com os Denali? Eles não conseguiam entender direito o nome da Bella para salvar a vida deles. Pessoalmente, eu pensava que Bella dizia o nome da Tanya errado de propósito. Era por isso que eu não a corrigia.

"Que seja," revirou os olhos. "Hey, os peitos dela são verdadeiros? Eles são fodidamente incríveis, parecem tão..."

Whoa. Ele estava falando sobre os seios dela. Isso não era aceitável. Quem ele pensava que era?

MINHA!

De onde veio isso?

"Pare!" eu silvei, parando nosso carrinho atrás do outro carrinho com o resto do grupo. "Não fale dessa forma sobre a **_Bella_**," eu grunhi, saindo do carro.

Bella não estava aqui para se defender. Eu não ia deixar ninguém tratá-la como objeto. Ela teria agido como merda de um macaco em cima Riley se estivesse aqui. Eu ri pelo pensamento dela dando um soco em seu peito. Então, esfreguei meu peito, porque honestamente, eu estava um pouco dolorido por ter me batido ontem.

"Está tudo bem," ele deu de ombros, seguindo-me até o primeiro buraco.

Babaca.

"Desculpe," Emmett sussurrou, ficando ao meu lado. "Eu não tenho ideia de como vocês dois acabaram juntos."

"Está tudo bem," eu disse, enquanto meu telefone começou a tocar. "É Bella," anunciei, me afastando para falar com ela.

"Hey," eu sorri, como se ela pudesse me ver. "Como está indo aí?"

"Terrível," ela sussurrou. "Por que você não me contou que Alice foi possuída por um demônio das compras?"

"Sinto muito," me desculpei. "Eu não achei que você seria forçada a experimentar isso. Esta atividade é, geralmente, para família."

"Tudo isso por um chapéu?" ela perguntou. "Eu gostaria de ter sabido disso antes."

"Desculpa."

"Eu tenho toneladas de merda de chapéus incríveis. Eu teria acabado com isso. Agora, Victoria e Alice estão no mesmo time. É horrível. Victoria é pior do que Alice."

"Duvido disso," argumentei.

"Nós estivemos aqui por apenas uma hora e meia. Victoria já gastou quinze mil dólares."

"Droga."

"Exatamente," ela bufou. "Estou tentando manter minha simpatia. Eu queria falar com você," informou. Eu sorri, gostando que ela quisesse conversar. "Como você está?"

"Sobrevivendo," olhei para o resto do grupo. "Os caras e eu estamos jogando golfe no clube," eu disse a ela.

"Oh, dia dos garotos."

"Alec e Riley estão aqui."

"Porra," ela simpatizou. "Isso deve ser desconfortável para você."

"Eh, não é tão ruim quanto eu achei que seria."

"Isso é bom," ela disse. "Não posso esperar para este almoço acabar. Eu não sou afim de coisas da alta sociedade."

"Eu imaginei isso," ri por como meu pensamento prévio estava correto. "Significa muito para minha mãe você estar indo. Ela gosta de você."

"O que há para não gostar?" Ela perguntou, rindo.

"Não muito... além das suas perucas," brinquei. Ela riu.

"Por causa disso, vou comprar uma peruca enquanto estou fora," avisou.

"Nós combinamos, nada de perucas," apontei, limpando meus óculos.

"Nós concordamos que eu não iria _usá-las_," ela adicionou. "Você não disse nada que me proíbe de _comprá-las_," ela riu.

Merda.

"Brechas," revirei meus olhos. "Você tem certeza que não deve ser uma pré-estudante de direito?"

"Eu peguei uma aula," ela bufou. "Era muito sério. Eu sou mais uma espírito livre."

"Isso você é," eu disse, quando senti uma bola de golfe atingir minha bunda. "Ai!"

"O que?" Bella perguntou, preocupada.

"Emmett me atingiu com uma bola de golfe," eu resmunguei.

"Saia do telefone," meu irmão mandou, "Caras antes das vadias."

"Eu ouvi isso," Bella disse no telefone. "Eu devo voltar. Alice acha que estou no banheiro. Eu estive escondida na cabine pelos últimos vinte minutos."

"Boa sorte."

"Obrigada, vou precisar disso."

"Tchau, querida," sorri.

"Tchau, amorzinho," ela respondeu. "Oh..." ela parou.

"O que?"

"Vader!" gritou antes de desligar o telefone.

Droga. Ela me pegou.

"Sua vez," Jasper gritou, jogando outra bola de golfe em mim.

"Tudo bem," me aproximei.

"Quem era?" Alec perguntou.

"Bella," respondeu, batendo na bola.

"Oh," ele concordou com a cabeça. "Ela é uma boa garota. Uma garota _muito boa_," sorriu. Isso foi, de alguma forma... atrevo-me dizer... sinistro? "Não diga a Heidi que eu disse isso!" ele sorriu antes dele e Riley começarem a rir.

Cretinos.

Eu alinhei minha segunda tacada, quando ouvi uma voz inesperada gritar meu nome.

"CULLEN!" Ouvi James gritar da rota, enquanto seu carrinho dirigia em minha direção.

"Que diabos?" meu pai sussurrou, questionando.

"Não tenho ideia," respondi.

"Ele veio para a festa da Lexi ontem," Emmett revelou. "Até mesmo trouxe um presente para ela," ele parecia confuso. "É estranho."

Desde o primário, James tinha feito como sua missão fazer minha vida miserável. Cabeça dentro do vaso sanitário? Ele fez isso. Puxar a cueca? Ele fez isso também. Quem me deu o apelido "Derrame" quando éramos adolescentes? James. Quem começou o rumor de que eu tinha um olho de vidro? James. Eu estava muito certo de que se Emmett não tivesse frequentado a mesma escola que eu, eu não teria vivido para passar a oitava série.

Idiota.

"O que você quer, James?" Dei uma tacada leve na bola, perdendo o buraco. Droga.

"Espero que você não seja idiota suficiente para tentar puxar a cueca dele na frente de testemunhas," Emmett disse, parado ao meu lado de forma ameaçadora.

"Acalme-se," James o tranquilizou, saindo do seu carrinho de golfe. "Então..." começou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

"Sim?" Falei arrastado, perguntando. Eu não tinha ideia do que isso se tratava. Eu acertei o buraco desta vez.

"Uh..." ele começou, olhando ao redor, "Você é amigo da Victoria, certo?" Ele perguntou, tentando soar casual.

"Ela é mais amiga da Bella do que minha," confessei. "Mas eu a conheço."

"Ela está... _**bem**_?" Ele perguntou. Ele estava preocupado? Não podia ser...

"Sim," respondi. Ele pareceu um pouco protelado pela minha resposta.

"Eu liguei para ela três vezes. Deixei mensagens de voz. Já mandei mensagem de texto," ele listou suas tentativas em seus dedos. "Ela não entrou em contato comigo de volta. Você tem certeza de que ela está bem?" Perguntou.

"Ela parecia bem esta manhã," eu disse, confuso por suas perguntas.

"Ela não está me evitando, está?" Perguntou. "Não pode ser," ele disse a si mesmo, balançando sua cabeça. "Sou rico e gostoso. Garotas não me evitam," sorriu. "Ela deve estar doente ou algo assim."

"Eu não sei," dei de ombros. "Pergunte a Bella."

"Eu não conheço a Bella."

"Você não me conhece."

"Nós conhecemos um ao outro," ele levemente empurrou meu ombro.

Eu duvidava, altamente, que ele pendurando na porta pela minha roupa íntima era a base de uma amizade.

"Não, não conhecemos," argumentei.

"Olhe, cara," ele se virou, afastando o olhar. "Eu só quero falar com ela. É tudo isso."

"Então, por que está perguntando pra mim?" perguntei, confuso. "Eu não tenho nenhuma influência sobre o assunto."

"Apenas fale com ela após o almoço," Jasper revirou seus olhos.

Algo me dizia que Victoria ficaria brava com Jasper mais tarde.

"Ela está no almoço?" Jasper perguntou, seus olhos se iluminando. "É claro," ele bateu em sua cabeça. "Ela não me contou que iria."

"Bem ..."

"Obrigado, Derrame," ele disse, batendo nas minhas costas e voltando ao seu carrinho.

"É Edward, seu babaca!" gritei para ele.

"Sim, sim," ele acenou enquanto dirigia para longe em seu carrinho.

"Que idiota," Emmett, Jasper e eu dissemos em uníssono.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que Jane criou tal cabeça de merda," meu pai balançou sua cabeça. "É a vez de quem?"

Nós gastamos algumas horas seguintes jogando golfe. Não nos importávamos em manter a pontuação. Só jogamos para passar o tempo. Eventualmente, ficamos com tédio e decidimos ir para dentro.

"Uau. É quase cinco da tarde," Jasper notou. "O almoço está quase acabado."

"Legal!" Riley gritou, olhando o resto da construção. "Eu não sabia que havia lojas de marcas fodidas aqui. Quão incrível esta merda é?" Ele perguntou, apontando para a loja da Gucci.

Eu mencionei que havia lojas da Coach, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Prada, e Valentino em nosso clube de campo?

Repulsivo.

"Vocês acham que devemos ir..." meu pai começou.

"Quem disse ao James que eu estava aqui?" Vi Victoria fervendo de raiva, saindo detrás da cortina. "Como na porra ele sabia que eu estava aqui?"

Ela usava um vestido preto com pontinhos vermelhos brilhantes e sapatos vermelhos. O chapéu dela era preto e gigante... com flores vermelhas, cranberries, e penas vermelhas e pretas saindo de cima dele.

Era, definitivamente, um chapéu de almoço.

"Jasper fez isso!" Todos nós dissemos, apontando para Jasper.

"Bom trabalho," Vic disse impassível para Jasper. "Ele não vai me deixar em paz, caralho," ela reclamou, antes de ver James vir, virando no canto. "Vocês nunca me viram," ela apontou para nós, antes de sair correndo pelo corredor.

"O que está acontecendo aí?" Meu pai me perguntou.

"Não tenho ideia," levantei minhas mãos, confuso. "Seu palpite é tão bom quanto o meu."

"Vocês viram Victoria?" James perguntou ao grupo. "Eu sei que a vi saindo daqui."

"Não!" Todos nós mentimos em uníssono.

"Eu sinto o cheiro dela," ele fungou no ar. "Lá," ele apontou para o corredor que Victoria tinha desaparecido. "Ela não pode fugir para sempre," ele se moveu rapidamente para o corredor em perseguição.

"Esse foi meu entretenimento da tarde," Emmett riu. "Vamos invadir o almoço. Eu quero alguns sanduíches," ele esfregou seu estômago e saiu em busca de sua presa.

"Comida?" Eu sorri.

"O motivo principal por trás de todas as ações dele," Jasper elaborou, rindo. "É isso ou sexo, eu acho que os dois são igualmente importantes para ele."

"Vamos lá," papai balançou sua cabeça, nós o seguimos até o salão de bailes onde o almoço estava sendo sediado.

Parecia que minha mãe tinha realmente corrido com tudo, pelo o que vi quando espionei pela porta.

"Bom trabalho, Esme," Jasper sorriu.

"Levou uma eternidade para ela conseguir uma 'ideia central' para este ano," papai revirou seus olhos enquanto disse as últimas palavras. "Foi a única coisa que ela falou por uma semana."

"Estou entrando," Emmett sussurrou sério, abrindo minimamente a porta, o suficiente para entrar.

Cada um de nós esperou trinta segundos para outra pessoa entrar.

Eu me esgueirei pela parede, tentando não ser visto. Era um objetivo fácil, vendo como deviam ter, pelo menos, entre trezentas e quinhentas mulheres aqui... além disso, os chapéus enormes delas. Você mal podia ver algo. Eu andei até a mesa de comida e vi Emmett comendo sanduíches e bebendo vinho. Ele estava escondido atrás de um chapéu de mulher. Você podia apenas imaginar quão grande ele era se conseguia esconder Emmett.

Eu ouvi a voz irritante da Heidi reunir a atenção de todos para apresentar Tanya tocando o violino. Eu fiquei atrás de uma escultura de gelo para esconder minha presença. Isso era legal. Tanya era uma ótima violinista. Eu me perguntei o que ela tocaria.

"Obrigada, mãe," Tanya sorriu. "Eu não tenho tido muito tempo para praticar. Então... por favor, sejam pacientes comigo. Eu só queria adicionar uma coisinha, desde que não fui capaz de participar do planejamento."

Eu ouvi os sons de reconhecimento enquanto ela começou a tocar Sonata ao Luar. Eu me lembrava daquela música. Foi a música que Bella tocou quando eu a vi pela primeira vez... bem antes dela me atingir no nariz com a porta. Ela tinha tocado a música tão lindamente, explorando completamente cada nota e pausa. Ela tinha feito uma peça padrão vir à vida. Enquanto ouvi Tanya tocá-la, admiti que estava bom, mas a versão da Bella era... diferente. Eu não conseguia explicar.

"Obrigada," Tanya sorriu depois de tocar a última nota, e o salão inteiro bateu palmas para ela. Ela fez um bom trabalho.

"Ela não é maravilhosa?" Minha mãe perguntou sorrindo, pegando o microfone de Tanya. "Bem, senhoritas, eu gostaria de agradecer todas vocês por vir. Isso conclui..."

"Espere," Heidi levantou sua mão. Heidi andou até a mamãe, e as duas começaram a conversar. Eu vi mamãe dar uma olhada em algo na frente dela, e começou a balançar sua cabeça. Heidi começou a mexer suas mãos profusamente. Mamãe ainda estava balançando a cabeça dela. As outras mulheres começaram a conversar entre si; sem dúvidas discutindo o que elas pensavam que estava acontecendo.

"Olá, senhoritas," Heidi pegou o microfone da mamãe. "Eu gostaria de aproveitar a oportunidade para apresentar uma nova amiga das famílias Cullen e Denali," ela começou. "Senhoritas, vamos dar uma salva de palmas para Becca Schwinn!" ela anunciou, batendo palmas. "Levante-se, Becca," pediu.

Da frente do salão, eu vi uma figura levantar da mesa. Eu sabia, imediatamente, que era Bella porque vamos encarar isso... a bunda da Bella era magnífica. Eu podia avistá-la de qualquer lugar. Eu não devia ter pensado nisso.

De onde isso estava vindo?

"O que está acontecendo?" Emmett perguntou.

"Eu não sei," eu disse a ela.

Ela usava um vestido branco com detalhes em preto. O chapéu dela parecia como nenhum que as outras mulheres usavam, quase como um chapéu de alta qualidade, com renda em seu rosto. Era único e parecia incrível nela. Era definitivamente diferente. Era Bella. Eu fiquei feliz que ela achou um. Aquele chapéu combinava com a personalidade dela perfeitamente. **_(Look: bit . ly / BellaEW11)_**

"Diga algo, querida," Heidi sugeriu, entregando a Bella o microfone.

"Olá," Bella começou, "Eu sei que a maioria de nós tem outro evento importante para ir, então não vou tomar seu tempo," ela sorriu. "Eu gostaria de começar elogiando Esme por este evento fantástico. Ela é uma mulher realmente incrível," ela elogiou minha mãe, batendo suas mãos. As senhoritas seguiram o exemplo. "Além disso, também desfrutei de conhecer e falar com muitas de vocês. É simplesmente uma pena que não consegui conhecer todas vocês. Vocês são mulheres tão boas que realmente amam doar para o mundo. É uma visão rara de se ver. Eu espero que possa ter a oportunidade de encontrar com todas vocês novamente em breve. Obrigada," ela sorriu, entregando o microfone para Heidi e sentou em sua cadeira.

"Eu ouvi que nossa Becca aqui também é uma violinista excelente," Heidi levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para Bella. "Espero que não se importe em tocar uma cançãozinha para nós?"

Vi Bella levantar sua mão e começar a balançar a cabeça em modéstia, mas as mulheres começaram a bater palmas, encorajando.

"Vamos lá," Heidi riu. "Vamos tocar outra cançãozinha," ela tentou convencer Bella, ou melhor, zombava dela pelo olhar desafiador em seu rosto. "Tanya? Toca outra cançãozinha para nós," ela disse a sua filha.

Tanya levantou e fez uma pergunta para a mamãe. Minha mãe, ainda balançando sua cabeça, andou até o piano. Ela começou uma introdução infame no piano e Tanya começou a tocar "Flight of the Bumblebee" em seu violino. Aquela música era a especialidade dela. Ela podia tocá-la em velocidade luz. Por que ela estava tocando aquilo? Mamãe tocava com Tanya no piano, ainda balançando sua cabeça. Tanya terminou, para outra rodada de aplausos.

"Becca?" Heidi começou novamente, "Você não vai tocar uma música para nós?"

Eu vi o chapéu de Bella indo para frente e para trás, dando sua resposta.

"Bem..." Heidi parou com um suspiro, "Nem todas nós podem estar dispostas a um desafio tão rapidamente," ela declarou. "Vou devolver o microfone para..."

Naquele momento, Bella levantou da mesa e andou até Tanya. Tanya entregou a Bella seu violino. Ela, então, andou até a mãe e disse algo a ela. Heidi deu a Bella o microfone.

"Nossa querida Heidi me convenceu a tocar," ela sorriu. "Eu devo avisar que não toco há bastante tempo. Então, por favor, perdoem qualquer erro da minha parte," ela pediu. "É apenas por diversão. Certo, senhoritas?" Perguntou com um dar de ombros atrevido.

Ela puxou o véu de seu chapéu acima do rosto e afinou o violino um pouco. Bella ficou lá bravamente no palco, sozinha, sem acompanhamento.

Então, Bella começou a tocar.

Whoa.

Eu sabia que Bella podia tocar. Eu não tinha ideia de que ela era virtuosa no violino. Ela soou tão boa quando tocou com Victoria quando eu a vi. Agora, que eu estava vendo-a e ouvindo-a aqui, estava claro de que ela não tinha colocado muito esforço na primeira.

Ela estava tocando as notas tão rapidamente que seus dedos pareciam um borrão por quão rápido estavam se movendo. Ela tocava a música com muito mais fluidez e destaque nas notas do que Tanya. Isso, em adição com a velocidade que ela estava tocando? Incrível.

Ela podia ter tocado com a orquestra russa se quisesse. As pessoas pagariam para ver esse tipo de apresentação.

A última nota terminou, e Victoria pulou de seu assento e começou a bater palmas e assobiar. Eu até mesmo ouvi o som de alguém rindo de uma das mesas. O salão irrompeu em aplausos estrondosos. Bella curvou sua cabeça, olhou para Heidi com um aceno, e sentou novamente.

"Bem..." mamãe pegou o microfone de volta, "Isso conclui nosso almoço deste ano," ela sorriu. "Obrigada por vir. Eu estou ansiosa para ver a todas ano que vem."

"Eu estava errado," Emmett disse. "Esse foi meu entretenimento da tarde," ele me bateu nas costas. "Você achou uma joia, mano," ele sorriu, comendo metade de um sanduíche numa mordida.

"Eca..." eu censurei.

"Heidi deve estar tão envergonhada," Jasper riu, comendo alguns queijos e bolachinhas.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Minha mãe perguntou, as mãos em seus quadris. "Este é um evento somente para mulheres."

"Acabamos de chegar aqui," meu pai mentiu sem problemas. "As portas apenas abriram."

Os garotos tomaram isso como à deixa para sair do salão.

"Oh," ela sorriu. "Edward, por que não me contou que Bella era tão talentosa no violino?" Ela perguntou.

"Ela não gosta de se gabar," dei de ombros.

"Ela podia fazer isso profissionalmente."

"Ela caiu de amores por isso alguns anos atrás." Lembrei-me dela me dizendo isso quando me atingiu com a porta.

"Ela é incrível," mamãe sorriu, envolvendo seu braço no meu. "Eu tenho um bom sentimento sobre isto," ela bateu palmas.

"Sua Alice está se aparecendo," provoquei.

"Cale a boca, você," ela despenteou meu cabelo. "Bom trabalho, filho," sorriu, se afastando.

"Hey, Edward," senti uma batida em meu ombro. Vire-me para ver Tanya. Ela usava um vestido azul extremamente justo. Honestamente, era justo até o ponto onde ele parecia muito pequeno. O chapéu dela era de cor azul-perolado com penas de peru saindo dele. "Tudo bem?"

"Sim," respondi, procurando por Bella.

Onde ela estava?

"Eu ouvi que você foi jogar golfe com meu pai... e o Riley," ela disse, se aproximando.

"Mhmm," eu disse, sentindo-me um pouco desconfortável. Por que ela está se inclinando para tão perto?

Minha bolha pessoal tinha disso penetrada.

"Isso é legal," ela sorriu. "Ele sente sua falta," confessou. "_**Muitas**_ pessoas sentem sua falta," ela olhou para mim.

"Olá, amorzinho," ouvi Bella entrar na conversa, enquanto deu um passo entre mim e Tanya.

"Hey, querida," olhei em seus olhos. Eu ficava perdido naqueles orbes castanhos toda vez. "Como foi seu dia?"

"Está melhor, agora que você está aqui," ela envolveu seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço. "Eu senti sua falta," fez biquinho, ficando na ponta dos pés. "Muita," sorriu, enquanto plantei meus lábios nos dela. Eu recebi bem a faísca sempre presente. Eu adorava isso. "Mmm," ela respirou, e peguei seu convite, deslizando minha língua em sua boca para provar sua essência. Eu aceitei sua liderança, envolvendo meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e enfiando meus dedos em seu cabelo.

Eu ouvi um, "Ugh!" antes do som de saltos altos se afastando.

"Whoa," ela suspirou, limpando um pouco do batom dela da minha boca. "Você é ótimo beijador. Eu já te disso isso?"

"É bom ouvir," eu disse, inserindo um pouco de cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

Nós olhamos um para o outro em silêncio antes de Bella sussurrar, "Eu senti."

"O que?"

"Eu senti sua falta," ela corou, olhando para baixo. "Eu realmente senti sua falta hoje."

"Senti sua falta também," eu disse a ela, meus braços ainda envolvidos ao redor dela. "Eu fiquei tão animado quando você ligou."

"Acalmem-se, crianças," Jane Ingram sorriu para nós. "Guardem isso para o armário de depósito no final do corredor," ela brincou.

"Olá, Sra. Ingram," eu acenei para ela.

Ela era uma das amigas mais antigas do papai. Eles conheciam um ao outro desde o ensino médio. Ela era muito divertida. Eu não tinha ideia de como ela desovou um babaca como o James.

"Olá, querido," ela beijou minha bochecha, deixando uma grande marca de vermelho em meu rosto. "Sua garota é maravilhosa," elogiou, afagando os ombros da Bella. "A propósito, Bella, onde Victoria está? Eu estava tendo um tempo adorável falando sobre pessoas com ela," franziu a testa. "Ela parece amar fofoca tanto quanto eu, mas ela simplesmente levantou-se e saiu."

"Ela está em algum lugar," Bella tranqüilizou, enquanto Jane olhava ao redor, "Evitando seu filho, provavelmente," ela adicionou com uma risada enquanto Jane se afastava.

"O que há com a Victoria e o James?" perguntei. "Ele me perguntou onde ela estava. Você não tem ideia do quão estranho foi."

"Ela não me deu uma resposta clara," ela informou. "Ela está trancada no banheiro. Então, isso _**deve**_ ser suculento," ela oscilou suas sobrancelhas. "Deus, nos ajude se esses dois formarem um relacionamento," ela estremeceu.

"Você tocou muito bem," beijei sua testa. Agora que ela estava aqui, eu tinha o súbito desejo de beijá-la... e tocar seus seios.

Pare!

"Você viu aquilo?" Ela perguntou, fazendo uma expressão triste. "Eu odeio ser colocada nos holofotes. É tão pretensioso."

"Você foi bem," passei meus dedos pelo cabelo dela.

"Flight of the Bumblebee?" ela zombou. "Eu aprendi essa quando tinha oito anos. Não é nem mesmo tão difícil. Se ela tivesse feito algum Tchaikovsky, então poderia ter sido um desafio."

"Você é tão humilde," provoquei, "Muito humilde."

"Eu sei," ela sorriu, me dando um selinho nos lábios.

Quando tínhamos nos tornado tão... carinhosos? Eu gostei disso.

"Ele está aqui?" Victoria andou até nós, olhando ao redor cuidadosamente.

"Não que eu saiba," eu disse.

"Bom," ela limpou o suor invisível de sua testa. "Estou correndo dos lugares para... merda!" ela silvou, antes de correr novamente.

"Eu vi você!" James gritou, seguindo-a para fora.

"Oh, Deus," Bella balançou sua cabeça, e então se inclinou na curva no meu ombro. "Você sempre cheira tão bem."

"É sabonete," revirei meus olhos.

"Você ainda cheira bem," ela cutucou meu lado.

"Separem-se, vocês dois," Alice nos separou. "Bella, nós temos que finalizar nossa viagem de compras," ela sorriu, olhando para mim.

"Mas..."

"Eu acabei de pegá-la de volta," eu disse, abraçando Bella para mais perto.

"Eu quero Edward," Bella me abraçou de volta.

"Sem mas," Alice interrompeu. "Não vamos demorar muito... três horas no máximo."

"Isso é uma pequena viagem para você?" Bella perguntou, assustada.

"Vamos lá," ela pegou sua mão e puxou-a com força.

"Tchau," beijei Bella antes de ela sair do meu aperto.

"Não tenho certeza se te disse isto," Rose disse, passando por mim para alcançar o resto das garotas, "mas... _awwwwww_," ela sorriu antes de se afastar.

Não era justo. Elas tiveram Bella o dia todo. Eu nem tinha conseguido falar com ela… não muito. Eu sentia falta dela.

O que estava acontecendo? Eu realmente não sabia. Mas eu não ia questionar isso.

Eu observei Bella sendo arrastada com as mulheres da minha família até que senti uma mão no meu ombro. "Sala dos homens, meu bom homem," meu pai direcionou, entregando a cada um de nós charutos.

Eu não era um grande fumante. Eu só fazia isso quando era uma forma de ligação masculina... como era agora. Nós fomos ao _Refúgio do Fumo_. Parecia como estereótipo de uma caverna topo de linha; paredes verdes escuras, chão feito de madeira escura, luz fraca, lareira flamejante, bar, jazz, e televisões enormes de tela plana. A melhor coisa, no entanto, eram as cadeiras reclináveis gigantescas que eles tinham lá. Eu não era permitido lá até os dezoito anos. Quando fui capaz de entrar, era tudo que eu esperava que fosse.

Nós assistimos TV e pedimos algo para comer por uma hora ou duas até que Alec começou a fumar.

"Eu adoro um bom charuto Fuentes," Alec sorriu, enquanto a fumaça exalou de suas vias nasais.

"Eu concordo, meu amigo," meu pai seguiu o exemplo. "Concordo."

"Os únicos charutos que eu gostaria de fumar teria maconha nele," Emmett balançou sua cabeça, tossindo.

Ele nunca tinha gostado da coisa do charuto.

"Eles são bons," inalei e expeli a fumaça pelo meu nariz.

"Meu avô fumava um deste perto de poços petrolíferos," Jasper falou arrastado em seu sotaque normalmente escondido e começou a rir. "Ele quase colocou fogo em tudo."

Somente desse jeito, você lembrava que Jasper era do Texas.

"Olá, senhores," a garçonete se apresentou em nossa seção. "Há algo que possa pegar para vocês? Bebidas? Outro charuto?" ela sorriu… para mim. "Alguma coisa?"

O que foi aquilo?

"Estou bem," concordei com a cabeça, olhando para a TV.

"Vou pegar... um uísque escocês," Alec disse, entregando a ela o cardápio. "Duplo. Duas. Deixe-as forte."

Vinte segundos depois, senti meu celular vibrando. Era uma mensagem de texto.

**Jasper: Emmett e eu damos trinta minutos antes de Alec ficar bêbado.**

Olhei para a minha esquerda e vi Em e Jazz me olhando, tentando não rir.

**Eu: Quarenta e cinco minutos. Ele não é peso leve.**

"Sim!" Alec se alegrou quando a garçonete trouxe suas bebidas. "Sabe de uma coisa? Isso é uma festa. Traga um pouco de Bourbon, também," ele deu a ela uma gorjeta de cinqüenta dólares.

**Eu: Faça daquilo vinte e cinco minutos.**

Eu ri, enviando a mensagem de texto.

"Olhe para aquela bunda," Riley disse, suspirando enquanto a garçonete saía da sala. "Você pode se esbaldar naquilo."

Nós apenas olhamos para ele.

Eu tive que admitir, você podia dizer que um homem desenhou o uniforme do clube de campo para as garçonetes. Era um colete preto, uma camisa branca abaixo dele, com mini-saia preta, meias pretas, e saltos altos pretos. Eu nunca vi uma mulher que não era magra trabalhar aqui. Eu fiquei surpreso que eles ainda não tinham sido processados por discriminação... ainda.

"Edward," Alec começou, bebendo, "Você já conheceu os pais da Bella? O que eles fazem?"

Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Eu podia apostar um milhão de dólares de que Heidi tinha encarregado-o disso.

"Não," respondi, dando uma tragada no meu cigarro, "Eu ainda não os conheci."

"Por que não?" Ele perguntou. "Vocês estão sérios, não estão?"

"Os pais dela são ocupados," respondi, tentando não deixar escapar que eu não sabia quem eles eram. "Eles não se falam muito."

"Isso é triste," ele concordou com a cabeça. "Quem são eles, afinal?" Ele perguntou, tentando me pegar.

"Ocupados," eu disse a ele, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Eu respeito isso. Vou encontrá-los, assim que for capaz," respondi.

"Está tudo bem se ela não é... como nós," ele se afastou de sua segunda bebida. "Não há vergonha em ser... comum."

Ele pensava que Bella era pobre, e era por isso que não contava quem ela era.

"Oh," sorri, pensando em todas as merdas caras que Bella tinha. Inferno... Cheetah! "Não é isso," balancei minha cabeça. Eu não sabia o que veio em mim, mas soprei minha fumaça no rosto do Alec.

Meu celular começou a vibrar.

**Emmett: Para a vitória.**

**Jasper: Droga.**

"Então, o que vocês acham daqueles Patriots neste ano?" Meu pai perguntou, apontando para a grande TV de plasma pendurada do outro lado. "Tom Brady, eh?" Disse desconfortável.

Eu me perguntei o que Bella teria dito sobre isto? Ela provavelmente me faria um desfile ou algo assim. Senti meu telefone vibrar. Abri-o.

Era uma foto.

Era uma foto da Bella.

Era uma foto da Bella... de lingerie.

Era uma foto da Bella de... lingerie _**sexy**_.

Ela usava um sutiã preto e uma cinta-liga. O sutiã era transparente e mal continha seus seios amplos. Tinha pedaços de renda preta passando pelo centro, cobrindo seus mamilos. Meus olhos viajaram por seu estômago torneado até a parte inferior tipo saia com cinta-liga preta atadas nela. Havia laços brilhantes no dispositivo de fecho das ligas e nas alças do sutiã.

Eram diamantes?

Os braços dela estavam levantados, com o cabelo enfiado em suas mãos, e ela estava olhando atrás dela em sua bunda. Meu telefone tocou, deixando-me saber que eu tinha outra mensagem de texto. Abri-a para encontrar outra foto.

Era Bella. Sua perna estava apoiada no sofá de couro, e ela estava brincando com os fechos do lingerie. A saia estava um pouquinho levantando. Eu podia tirar dela...

"Oh, Deus," comecei a tossir, abraçando meu telefone no meu peito. "Oh..." continuei tossindo, e meu cigarro caiu da minha mão.

"Edward!" Emmett correu até mim. Eu ainda estava tossindo. "Você está tendo outra crise de asma?"

"Alguém traga-nos uma bombinha!" Meu pai gritou.

"Estou o-o-o..." tentei falar. Comecei sentir vertigens e sentei.

"Aqui, senhor," a garçonete me entregou uma bombinha.

"Estou bem," eu recusei.

"Maldição, Edward," meu pai empurrou-a bruscamente em meu rosto, "Eu não estou com humor para contar a sua mãe que você morreu sob meus cuidados."

"Tudo bem," peguei algumas lufadas da bombinha.

"Sem mais charutos para você," Jasper pegou o cinzeiro de mim.

"Está tudo bem agora," eu acalmei.

"Aquilo foi assustador," Alec disse, derrubando Bourbon num copo. Não era um copo de licor. Era um copo normal. "Aqui," ele colocou uma rodada de Bourbon e me deu.

"Obrigado," tomei a dose... então olhei para o meu telefone novamente.

Uau.

Olhei para as fotos e então olhei sobre meus ombros. Eu não queria mais ninguém vendo isto. Eu não conseguia deixar de sorrir sinistramente. Bella tinha me mando fotos sensuais. O corpo dela era... incrível. Eu sabia que ela tinha belos seios. Mas seu abdômen… suas coxas… suas pernas… aquela bunda… ela era uma obra de arte.

Merda.

"Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro," anunciei, levantando do meu assento e fui em linha reta até o banheiro mais próximo.

Assim que entrei no banheiro, imediatamente chequei sob as cabines e descobri que era a única pessoa lá dentro. Tranquei a porta.

"Ok," eu disse ao Edward Jr., "Eu não te culpo," comecei. "Aquelas eram fotos muito sensuais," inclinei minha cabeça para trás, tentando relaxar. "Estou um pouco ocupado. Acalme-se," implorei, falando com a minha ereção que estava se projetando para todos verem.

Eu morreria de vergonha se meu pai visse minha ereção.

Meu telefone tocou com outra mensagem de texto.

Era outra foto.

"Não olhe, Edward," balancei minha cabeça. "Não olhe."

Tocou novamente.

Era outra.

_Olhe, maldição!_

Eu te daria duas opções para quem pensou isso.

"Você já está duro," argumentei, olhando para baixo.

Eu debati por outros cinco minutos. Elas não podiam ser melhores do que as que já vi. Eu, hesitantemente, abri as fotos.

"Droga," silvei, sentindo meu pau ficar mais duro.

Era uma roupa diferente. Desta vez, ela estava num corpete preto e vermelho de renda. A parte abaixo dos seios era completamente transparente. Havia pontos vermelhos junto com a costura, e a calcinha vermelha tinha se enfiado na bunda. Ela estava de joelhos, dando a câmera um sorrisinho. Essa não era a melhor parte. O _grand finale_ foram os saltos altos pretos, luvas pretas de cetim, e o chicote de couro que ela estava segurando. O chicote estava enrolado entre suas mãos, ela estava mordendo-o no meio.

"Porra!" eu grunhi, olhando para a foto.

Sexy.

Meu celular tocou novamente.

"O que agora?" Grunhia, abrindo a foto.

Lá estava.

Bella estava numa camisola azul de renda e calcinha azul escura... num tapete de pelo... com uma mão apoiada e de joelhos.

"Oh, Deus," eu retrai, desta vez de dor enquanto meu pau se endireitava contra minha calça. Dói. "Pare," comandei ao Jr. Eu realmente não queria me masturbar neste banheiro. Fazia eu me sentir tão... sujo... e estranho.

Naquele momento, Edward Jr. se contraiu, como se estivesse balançando sua cabeça em desafio.

"Isto é tão vergonhoso." Peguei um pouco de loção da pia e entrei na cabine. Peguei um pouco de papel higiênico para levantar o assento. Abaixei minhas mãos junto com minha cueca boxer, vendo minha ereção saltar livre, ávida por atenção.

"Ok," envolvi minha mão ao redor do meu pau, lentamente começando a alisá-lo. Inclinei minha cabeça para trás, desfrutando da sensação, enquanto deixei minha imaginação tomar conta.

"_Edward," Bella suspirou, arqueando suas costas. "Sim," ela gemeu, batendo seus quadris contra os meus._

"Merda", sibilei, Acelerando ou ritmo.

"_Oh, Deus," a respiração dela parou enquanto movia seus quadris mais rápido. "Porra," ela mordeu seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos pequenas agarravam meus ombros._

"_Bella," grunhi, minha mão se movendo até seu peito, pegando seu mamilo em minha boca._

"_Bem aí," ela suspirou, seus quadris trabalhando mais rápido._

"_Droga," peguei seus quadris, enfiando meu pau nela._

"_Ah-ah-ah," a cabeça dela caiu em meu ombro, suas mãos se encontrando no ar. "Estou perto," ela sussurrou em meu ouvido._

"_Eu também," me movi mais rápido._

"_Edward..." ela gritou, "Oh, Deus!" jogou sua cabeça para trás. "Sim!" gritou, enquanto suas paredes apertavam ao meu redor. _

"Porra," silvei, enquanto minha libertação se atirou em todo o vaso sanitário... ou pelo menos ao redor dele.

Estava em todo lugar.

Peguei um pouco mais de papel higiênico para limpar minha bagunça. Depois, dei descarga e me deixei apresentável.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que tinha me masturbado pelas fotos da Bella. Balancei minha cabeça com repulsa de mim mesmo.

"Mano," Emmett veio pelo corredor, "Você esteve lá há uma eternidade. Você estava lá dentro se masturbando ou algo assim?" riu.

"Eu estava cagando," deixei escapar uma mentira, fazendo-o rir mais alto.

"Não diga isso tão alto," ele sussurrou.

"Caras!" James veio nos procurar. "Vocês viram Victoria?" ele perguntou, pela quinquagésima vez hoje. "Eu não consegui encontrá-la."

"Elas saíram há três horas, cara," Emmett riu. "Merda! Eu não tenho certeza se devia te contar isso."

"Porra!" James chutou a porta. "Vou pegá-la," ele jurou, andando pelo corredor.

"Idiota," Emmett balançou sua cabeça para a figura retirada de James. "Mano, tenho que te contar algo," ele anunciou.

"O que?" perguntei. Eu imaginei que era algo engraçado, como se ele tivesse peidado ou algo assim. Segurei minha respiração.

"Rose e eu nos casamos há um mês," ele confessou.

"O que?!" gritei, olhando ao redor.

"Eu sei," ele sentou. "Estávamos em Vegas fazendo um seminário de saúde. Megan estava lá. Pareceu como a hora perfeita," ele deu de ombros. "Foil indo… somente eu e minhas garotas."

"Você casou e não contou para a mamãe?" perguntei. "Você não contou para a Alice?"

Alice e mamãe eram conhecidas por serem planejadoras de festas excelentes. Elas viviam para planejar casamentos e coisas assim. Quando elas descobrirem que Em e Rose tinham tirado elas disso... não seria bonito.

"Elas vão te matar," sussurrei, olhando para o meu irmão. "Papai não será capaz de te ajudar."

"Eu queria contar a todos," ele passou a mão pelo seu cabelo curto, "Mas... então todos descobriram sobre sua namorada secreta... você roubou meu momento."

"Não faça disso minha culpa. Vocês se casaram, pelo menos, uma semana antes de todos descobrirem," apontei para ele. "Por que?"

"Eu não queria um grande casamento. Rose também não queria. Eu sei que ela gosta de coisas ostentosas, mas ela não queria mil pessoas olhando estupidamente para ela," ele confessou. "Ela também não queria o anel da Mama Masen. Isso pode ter sido um pouquinho por causa disso."

Aqui vamos nós com esse anel. Era, supostamente, para ter ido ao primeiro de nós garoto que se casasse. Revirei meus olhos.

"O que há de tão horrível com aquele anel? É amaldiçoado?" balancei minha cabeça.

"Não," Em disse. "Apenas não é para Rose. Ela não gosta de ouro. Ela é uma garota de platina," ele sorriu.

"Quando você vai contar a eles?" perguntei.

"Em algum momento nesta semana... você vai estar lá?" perguntou.

"Então você pode me usar como um escudo humano?"

"Você é o favorito da mamãe," ele raciocinou. "Se você ficar na minha frente, ela não vai te matar para chegar até mim."

"Você sabe que a mamãe e o papai não têm favoritos," olhei para ele.

"Estou com medo," ele contou.

"Você deve estar," eu o avisei.

"Emmett, Edward," meu pai nos chamou, "Está na hora de ir."

"Ok," levantamos para segui-lo.

"Sério, mano," Em começou, "Alice pode me queimar vivo."

"Queimar você vivo pelo que?" Jasper perguntou. "O que você fez? Estou confuso."

"Nada," Em e eu dissemos juntos.

"Mentirosos," Jazz nos chamou.

Além de sempre estar confuso numa conversa, era de bom conhecimento _**não**_ contar ao Jasper um segredo. Era impossível, para ele, manter um. Foi ele que deixou escapar no jantar quando Alice ficou grávida. Ele não lidava bem com o estresse. Era por isso que Alice sabia tudo o que acontecia.

Jasper contava a Alice. Alice espalhava-o fora das proporções. A situação entre eu e Bella era um exemplo primordial.

"Ok, gaotos," Alec pronunciou indistintamente, enquanto Riley tentava segurá-lo de pé, "Isho foi incivel," ele nos disse. Pelo menos, ele achava que éramos nós. Era o nosso reflexo. "Vejo vocês loo," ele riu, enquanto Riley o ajudava a sair.

"Ele levou uma hora desta vez," Emmett sorriu. "Estávamos todos errados."

"Droga," ri. "Eu estava certo que tinha ganhado."

O caminho de volta para casa foi rotineiro. Eu olhei para as fotos no meu celular no caminho inteiro. Eu fiquei um pouco paranóico de que alguém pudesse ver, então tranquei as fotos. Eu me perguntava se ela ficaria brava se eu colocasse uma delas como meu descanso de tela no meu computador. Provavelmente. Eu tive que afastar meu telefone porque Jr. estava ficando animado de novo.

Eu me perguntei por que ela as enviou. Eu não estava ingrato. Confie em mim, eu não estava. Era apenas... era daquela forma que ela me via agora?

Era cerca de nove horas quando voltamos para a casa. Abri a porta para ver Snooki correndo em minha direção.

"Awww..." afaguei a barriga dela, e ela aninhou em meu peito.

"Tio Eddie!" Lexi e Megan sentaram ao meu lado no sofá e pegaram Snooki das minhas mãos. "Vocês se divertiram?"

"Uh huh," beijei sua cabeça.

"Você quase morreu?" Ela perguntou. "É isso o que a mamãe disse."

Jasper e Alice.

"Não foi tão ruim, querida," ri, ligando no Disney Channel para que elas pudessem assistir _Programa de Talentos_.

"Ok," Megan me abraçou. "Eu não quero você morra."

"Eu também não," sorri, abraçando as duas.

"Você está bem?" Mamãe perguntou, entrando na sala. "Você teve uma crise de asma?"

"Eu só fiquei sem ar. É só isso."

"O que você estava fazendo?"

"Correndo," menti. Eu não queria colocar ninguém em problemas.

"Oh," ela beijou meu cabelo. "Pegue leve, ok?"

"Claro," revirei meus olhos e levantei.

Andei até o andar de cima para ver três sacolas de compras na cama. Ela comprou a lingerie? SIM, por favor!

Eu peguei uma das sacolas para olhar quando ouvi Bella.

Oh merda... fui pego.

* * *

**Esse capítulo é um dos meus preferidos. Não tem uma vez que eu não tenha uma crise de riso com o Edward ficando sem ar ao ver a Bella de lingerie. Será que a Bella foi tão ousada para enviar as fotos? HAHAHA No próximo teremos esse dia, mas do lado da Bella. O que será que aconteceu no almoço? Afinal, ela estava na mesa com Heidi e Tanya *bleh* E eles estão ja praticamente fora da mentira, ambos tem sentimentos bem reais e gostam um do outro x3**

**Como disse no group, a Gui teve uma semana ocupada e só pode enviar o capítulo para a Lary na noite de quinta. Demorou, mas chegou! Entrem no meu group (pesquise Fanfics - LeiliPattz no face) lá eu sempre posto avisos caso ocorra um atraso.**

**E pra quem lê Confessions, eu estou terminando o capítulo, devo postar de madrugada.**

**Muito obrigada por cada review, eu sempre to agradecendo porque vocês são incríveis. Eu adoro ler o que vocês acham, ver se tem as mesmas reações que eu quando li, e na maioria das vezes combina bastante. Então comentem, por favor!**

**Até semana que vem!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	12. Capítulo 12

**EMOTIONAL WARFARE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** completerandomness12**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **O nerd Edward Cullen é abandonado pela sua namorada da escola... sozinho... em um estacionamento... com um anel de noivado em seu bolso. Para evitar parecer patético na celebração de Ano Novo dos seus pais, ele pede a ajuda de sua linda e misteriosa amiga, Bella, para que se passe por sua namorada.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_(traduzido por Júlia Hadad)_

**BELLA**

"Porra" sussurrei quando entramos na boutique cara.

Acabou que Edward tinha esquecido de me informar sobre o almoço das senhoras importantes que tínhamos que usar um chapéu detestável e caro. Era uma droga já que eu tinha uma tonelada em casa. Agora, eu estava presa em uma loja com Alice, Rose, Lexi, Megan, Esme, e Victoria, e eu estava tentando me esconder.

"Bella!" Alice gritou. Droga, ela me encontrou. "Que tal esse?" perguntou, segurando um chapéu rosa gigante com penas na borda.

Eu odiava rosa.

"Nah" balancei a cabeça, "Não é o meu estilo."

"Droga", ela colocou-o de volta na prateleira.

"Ooh," Victoria exclamou, pegando um par de sapatos peep-toe roxos e colocando-os debaixo do braço. Até agora, ela tinha três pares de jeans, cinco pares de sapatos e um vestido de noite. Impressionante, dado que só estamos aqui por vinte minutos.

"Eu não posso acreditar que Edward se esqueceu de dizer para você trazer um chapéu", Esme balançou a cabeça. "Esse menino pode ser distraído como seu pai às vezes," ela riu, experimentando um chapéu verde com penas de pavão.

"O que você vai vestir?" Rose perguntou, segurando um chapéu vermelho e um chapéu marrom em ambas as mãos. "Isso pode tornar mais fácil de escolher."

"O meu é preto e vermelho," Victoria levantou um vestido preto com bolinhas vermelhas. Tinha um estilo anos 40. Muito a sua cara.

"Que tal esse?" Rose entregou-lhe o chapéu vermelho. Tinha cranberries e tule vermelho em torno dele. "Ele combina com o estilo."

"Hmm," Vic colocou o chapéu na cabeça e o vestido sobre seu corpo. "Eu gosto desse. Obrigada" ela sorriu, saindo para encontrar mais besteiras para comprar.

"E quanto a você?" Alice me perguntou.

"É um vestido preto e branco simples," informei. Antes de sairmos, eu o tirei da minha mala e coloquei no carro. Não sabia quanto tempo levaria para encontrar um chapéu para combinar.

"Isso é legal," ela segurava um pequeno chapéu preto com penas pretas saindo do topo.

"Eu acho," agarrei-o, satisfeita de ter encontrado algo.

Eram apenas chapéus. Eu não entendia por que era uma grande coisa.

Nós compramos por mais 30 minutos. Quando eu terminei, tirei um tempo para ligar para Edward e deixá-lo saber como eu estava chateada que eu não tive a chance de usar um dos meus chapéus. Felizmente, logo íamos nos ver.

"Este chapéu é para o Almoço Anual?" a caixa perguntou olhando para a tela do computador. Balancei a cabeça. "Me desculpe, mas alguém já comprou este chapéu para esse almoço."

"Tudo bem" acenei, pegando minha carteira para pegar algum dinheiro.

"Nós não vendemos mais de um modelo de chapéu que já está prometido para uma reunião", ela se desculpou. "Sinto muito."

"Merda," eu sibilei olhando ao redor da loja.

"Vai ser impossível encontrar um chapéu adequado a essa hora," Alice fez beicinho, dando as meninas alguns doces. "Que tal esse?" ela levantou um chapéu fúcsia. Eu mencionei que eu odiava rosa? "Pode ser uma cor marcante. Basta adicionar alguns sapatos fúcsia."

O chapéu tinha que ser de pelo menos dois metros de altura com flores, penas, e o que parecia ser um pássaro sobre ele.

"Eu sei que é estranho," ela se desculpou, "Mas é alguma coisa. Eu duvido que esse vai ser o mais extremo de lá" ela acalmou.

Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno de eu usar isso. Eu esse tipo de estranha.

"Não," Vic colocou o chapéu de volta. "Bella odeia todas as variações da cor rosa." Eu a amava.

"Bem," Rose deu a volta outra seção de chapéus "Tem que haver um que se ajuste. Você não pode ir sem um chapéu."

"Infelizmente," Esme suspirou, "Você não pode. Vai ser a primeira vez que você vai encontrar a maioria dessas senhoras. Você nunca viveria sem isso."

Por causa de um chapéu? Quem fazia isso?

"É ridículo," Esme murmurou. "Eu planejo a coisa todos os anos e até eu sei que é ridículo."

"Que droga," Eu olhei sobre a seleção novamente. "Por que não os homens não..."

Tive uma ideia!

"Onde está o lado dos homens?" Perguntei a Alice.

Uma vez que chegamos no outro lado da loja, encontrei um chapéu masculino incrível. Era preto com uma borda branca de seda e parecia um híbrido entre um chapéu e uma cartola.

"Isso," sorri o pegando.

"Esse é o chapéu para menino," Megan apontou confusa.

"Não por muito tempo" sorri, caminhando até o lado dos acessórios.

Encontrei um pedaço de tule preto e branco que poderia funcionar como um pequeno véu, um broche prata de tamanho médio, e um par de penas azuis claras.

"O que você está fazendo?" Lexi perguntou enquanto eu procurava na minha bolsa o meu kit de costura de emergência, à procura de algum pedaço de linha.

"Eu não tenho ideia" eu disse, entregando a caixa um maço de dinheiro.

Fomos as primeiras a chegar no clube. Já que Esme era a planejadora principal, ela tinha que se certificar de que tudo estava no lugar. Aproveitei o tempo para ficar pronta. Meu vestido era simples. Era branco com uma borda preta no pescoço e um design preto no meio. Ia até a altura do joelho e espero que fosse apropriado para a ocasião. Combinei o vestido com clássicos sapatos preto peep-toe Prada e óculos pretos Gucci.

Para o chapéu, eu peguei o tule e costurei na parte inferior da borda de seda branca. Então levantei o pano para que não fosse óbvio que tinha sido costurado. No nó da frente, preguei o broche de prata que eu tinha comprado para adicionar um pouco de brilho. Vamos combinar, brilho faz tudo ficar melhor. Para adicionar um toque final, peguei uma das maiores penas azuis e coloquei ao longo da frente também. Antes de por o chapéu, Vic me entregou alguns grampos, e eu rolei meu cabelo em um coque simples na base do pescoço. Muito clássico, de fato.

"Sexy" Vic abraçou meu lado enquanto caminhavamos em direção a sala de jantar. "Vamos animar o lugar" ela riu, abrindo a porta.

A sala de jantar era linda. A iluminação era um pouco escura, e havia uma leve presença de luzes cor de rosa e verde, que deu ao lugar um agradável brilho. Arranjos de fatores cobriram cada mesa e as cadeiras e talheres tinham sido meticulosamente colocados.

Olhei em volta para ver que o almoço estava em pleno andamento. Parecia que a maioria dos convidados tinham chegado enquanto Vic e eu estávamos nos arrumando, embora eu não conseguisse ver os rostos das mulheres porque seus chapéus eram tão grandes. Uma senhora tinha um falcão em um lado de seu rosto. Um falcão real. Eu duvidava que era falso. Outro chapéu parecia que uma nuvem de prata gigantesca estava rodando em volta da cabeça da senhora.

Alice estava certa. Aquele pedaço de merda fúcsia teria passado despercebido.

"Bella, Victoria," ouvi Esme nos chamando. Fui até lá, tentando não olhar para as coisas bizarras que essas mulheres tinham sobre suas cabeças. Esme era mais clássica. Ela estava com um belo chapéu de aba larga vermelha que se abria, mostrando seu belo rosto. Destacava do seu vestido preto e sapatos vermelhos. Seu cabelo bronze longo corria pelas costas.

"Amei seu chapéu," Alice sorriu, me dando um polegar para cima. Ela optou por um vestido marfim com um chapéu marfim mais escuro e marrom. Lembrava os chapéus que as pessoas usavam para o casamento real.

"Você está bonita," Lexi e Megan disseram em uníssono. Seus chapéus pareciam adoráveis. Lexi parecia uma colher de sorvete derretido com uma cereja no topo. Megan tinha a forma de uma borboleta laranja.

"Obrigada", as abracei.

"Oh, Becca," Heidi interrompeu: "Você que fez," ela brincou. "Que escolha... interessante de chapéu," ela sorriu.

"Amo ser diferente," dei um tapinha no meu chapéu.

O chapéu de Heidi era fúcsia com uma gigantesca bola de tule preto por cima. E tinha uma bola de penas fúcsias em cima. Ela parecia estúpida.

"Diferente você é," Tanya acrescentou, me olhando de cima a baixo.

"Bella," Esme pegou minha mão e me puxou para perto dela, "eu gostaria que você conhecesse Jane Ingram" ela sorriu.

"Olá," apertei a mão dela.

"Então você é a pessoa de quem Esme tanto fala," Jane sorriu olhando para mim. "Parece que Edward gosta muito de você," ela provocou.

"Eu gosto muito dele também" corei, pensando na calorosa sessão de amassos que tivemos ontem. Foi tão... aleatório. Eu adorei.

"Eu conheço Edward desde que ele usava fraldas," Jane jorrou. "Eu fui para a escola com Carlisle... e Heidi," ela sussurrou, olhando para Heidi e revirando os olhos.

"Foi um prazer" Heidi falou ironicamente.

"Legal" Vic entrou na conversa, "Eu não sabia que vocês quatro se conheciam há tanto tempo."

"Oh, não," Jane acenou para Vic "Esme não se juntou ao nosso pequeno grupo até a faculdade", informou, cutucando Esme que corou. "Nós fomos para Dartmouth. Esme frequentou a mesma fraternidade que Heidi e eu" ela sorriu. "Ela era a minha pequena," ela apertou a bochecha de Esme. "Heidi, infelizmente, era a minha companheira de quarto," ela apontou o dedo na direção de Heidi.

"Depois disso, nós éramos inseparáveis," Esme disse emocionada.

"Sim," Heidi revirou os olhos.

"Todos no grupo tinham um papel," Jane riu. "Esme era a calma boa menina..."

"Jane era a..." começou Esme.

"Vadia," interrompeu Heidi.

"Sim" Jane balançou a cabeça "e Heidi era a cadela," ela apontou para Heidi. "É engraçado como algumas coisas nunca mudam," ela olhou Heidi nos olhos.

"Como a sua necessidade de maquiagem," Heidi rebateu. "Você precisa pegar emprestado?" ela perguntou a Jane, tirando da bolsa um pó compacto.

"Não, obrigada," Jane recusou: "Eu sou alérgica a marcas genéricas baratas," ela balançou as mãos.

Victoria nem sequer tentou esconder a risada.

"Tudo bem," Esme entrou em cena. "Eu vou começar as coisas. As senhoras sentem-se," ela calmamente ordenou antes de ir até o microfone.

"Olá, senhoras," ela começou, "Eu gostaria de agradecer a todas por tirar um tempo de suas férias para estar aqui e apoiar a nossa causa," ela bateu palmas e as outras seguiram. "Nós temos várias instituições de caridade aqui hoje, todas com grandes causas e procurando um pouco de amor. Portanto, não sejam duras com suas bolsas, por favor, senhoras" ela brincou. "Cada centavo irá para uma causa de caridade. Então, encontre em seu coração para cavar fundo," ela sorriu. "Obrigada," ela balançou a cabeça antes de ir se sentar.

"Ótimo como sempre," Jane elogiou Esme.

"Como está Londres?" Esme perguntou.

"Fabuloso" respondeu Jane. "Como estão as crianças?"

"Ótimo," Esme sorriu apontando para Alice. "Como está o James?"

"Ainda fodendo qualquer coisa com um buraco," Jane revirou os olhos.

"Quem é James?" Victoria perguntou de repente interessada.

"Meu filho bom-para-nada," respondeu ela. "Ele é igual ao pai."

"Oh," de repente me animei, "James." Olhei lentamente para Victoria intencionalmente. Ela me chutou por baixo da mesa.

Eu ainda não tinha interrogado Victoria sobre James. Definitivamente havia algo lá.

"Bella," Jane começou "Desde que você está namorando o meu honorário sobrinho, devo lhe fazer algumas perguntas."

"Diga", sorri.

"De onde você é?"

"New York."

"Que tipo de..."

"Bella aqui é um pouco 'sensível' sobre seu passado," Heidi interrompeu. "Ela é muito... secreta."

Ela estava obviamente puta que eu não tinha revelado quem a minha família era. Eu estava disposta a apostar que ela provavelmente pensou que eu era apenas uma pobre interesseira. Ela cagaria se descobrisse quem meus pais realmente eram.

"Oh," Jane admitiu.

"Eu só não gosto quando as pessoas me_ interrogam,_" revirei os olhos.

"Não há segredos aqui," Vic mentiu, tentando aliviar a tensão. "Ela é simplesmente a pura Bella Swan."

"Swan..." Jane murmurou. "Por que esse nome soa familiar?" ela perguntou como se estivesse pensando.

Boa sorte, senhora. Muitas pessoas não sabiam o sobrenome do meu pai. Ele só era conhecido por seu primeiro nome. Aparentemente, ele tinha alcançado status de deus como Madonna... ou Beyoncé. Era estranho.

"Oh!" Seus olhos se acenderam "Como sua mãe está?" ela perguntou. "Na última vez que ouvi ela estava grávida", ela acrescentou.

Merda.

Como ela sabia quem minha mãe era?

"Você conhece a mãe de Bella?" Heidi perguntou, de repente interessada. "Como ela é?"

"Oh não!" Vic gritou quando ela 'acidentalmente' derramou sua bebida em todo vestido de Jane.

"Ahhh... porra!" Jane ficando de pé.

"Eu sinto muito," Victoria se desculpou. "Eu vou pagar para limpar o vestido." Ela levantou-se com Jane, "Eu vou ajudá-la", ela se ofereceu, indo com Jane para o banheiro. Senti meu telefone vibrar com uma mensagem de texto.

_**Victoria: Eu vou pará-la o tempo que for possível.**_

Como Jane sabia quem minha mãe era? Renee nem sequer compartilhava meu sobrenome. Ela nem sequer me criou. Isto tinha acabado de ficar mais complicado.

"Esme, você fez um trabalho maravilhoso com decoração," sorri, na esperança de mudar de assunto.

Funcionou... com todos, menos Heidi e Tanya. Eu podia sentir seus olhares em mim, estudando o que eu estava escondendo delas. De vez em quando, elas olhavam ao redor em busca de Jane. Eu sabia que assim que a vissem, elas a atacariam para ganhar mais informações. Eu esperava que Victoria fosse boa em criar desvios maiores.

A próxima hora foi gasta para ouvir uma apresentação sobre grandes oportunidades de doação e conversando com chefes de várias organizações sem fins lucrativos. Eu acabei doando cinquenta mil dólares a uma organização que foi criada para a doação de equipamentos médicos para ajudar a formar médicos em países do terceiro mundo. Depois conversei com o CEO da Tom Shoes sobre fazer um leilão "mais elegível" em Harvard, onde o dinheiro serviria para ajudar seu negócio. No geral, foi uma boa experiência.

"Boa saída," disse Heidi, de pé ao meu lado em uma das mesas de bebidas. Olhei ao redor atrás Alice, Rose, ou Esme e não vi ninguém. Eu estava presa com ela.

"Eu não sei do quê você está falando," eu disse a ela, tomando um gole de suco.

"Eu entendo," ela acenou "Você não quer que ninguém saiba sobre seus pais," ela tinha imaginado. "Eu sei como pode ser sufocante estar perto de tantas pessoas ricas," ela deu um tapinha no meu ombro. "Pelo menos eu posso imaginar", ela disse com condescendência.

Ela estava tão errada.

"Eu tenho que..."

"Escute," ela me olhou nos olhos, "Eu sei que pode parecer que estou sendo dura com você," ela chegou mais perto, "mas eu só estou tentando proteger a todos." Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando-me de cima a baixo, "Edward está muito... ligado a você. Eu tenho que admitir isso," ela balançou a cabeça, "Mas pesar cinco meses contra sete anos..." ela bufou, "Vamos lá, Bella, nós duas sabemos que você é mais esperta do que isso," ela terminou com uma leve risada.

"Riley é uma fase. Você também," ela disse, falando do novo namorado de Tanya. "Tanya só quer experimentar os diferentes sabores da vida antes de estar amarrada. Ela fez o que era melhor para os dois no momento." Ela fez uma pausa e me olhou nos olhos novamente. "Não se engane, Bella, Edward não superou Tanya. Eventualmente, eles vão voltar a ficar juntos. Eles foram feitos um para o outro." Ela terminou sua taça de champanhe e foi embora.

Vadia.

Edward _superou_ Tanya. Quer dizer, por favor. Como ele não podia ver a vadia que ela era? Além disso, ela estava engordando. Eu odiava soar malvada, mas realmente. Eu olhei para ver a barriga de Tanya aparecendo. Ou ela estava engordando ou ela precisava comprar roupas maiores. Era provavelmente ambos. Além disso, nós ficamos ontem... de verdade. Ele não parecia ser uma pessoa que só iria fazer isso por diversão... certo? Heidi estava apenas fodendo com a minha cabeça. Não ia dar certo.

Edward havia superado Tanya.

Ele tinha que ter.

Certo?

"Ok" Vic correu sem fôlego, "Jane está no bar, na área sul do clube" informou. "Eu tenho comprado suas bebidas nos últimos 45 minutos. Ela despencou," Vic deu uma risadinha. "Ela é realmente hilária pra caralho," ela refletiu. "Eu acho que posso ter uma queda por ela," ela disse divertida.

"Ela é mãe de James," eu a lembrei.

"Bella...", alertou.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, fingindo inocência. "Eu estou apenas fazendo uma observação. Ele veio procurar por você na festa da Lexi."

"Eu estou ciente" ela estreitou os olhos para mim.

"Então..." Aticei.

"Ele..." ela bufou. "Merda!" ela sussurrou antes de abaixar e correr para fora da sala.

Huh?

"Bella?" Eu olhei para cima para ver James acenando. "Você viu a Victoria?"

"Não," eu menti. Se ela correu ao vê-lo, ela obviamente não queria falar com ele.

"Maldição," ele rosnou, espreitando para fora da sala em busca dela.

"Como estão as coisas?" Esme me deu um tapinha no ombro. "Eu sei que conhecer todas essas pessoas pode ser um pouco esmagador", ela tomou um gole de seu Mimosa.

"Está tudo bem," Eu dei de ombros, "Eu acho."

Eu nunca gostei de eventos de caridade. Na minha opinião, parecia que as pessoas doavam apenas para ser vistas doando pelos outros. Eu apostaria que metade dessas pessoas não doaria um centavo para a caridade até o próximo almoço. Era um pouco falso.

"Você está lidando com isso melhor do que eu," Esme riu, sentando-se em uma cadeira próxima.

"O que você quer dizer?" perguntei, sentando-me ao lado dela.

"Quando a mãe de Carlisle me apresentou a essas mulheres," ela começou a sacudir a cabeça, "eu fiquei tão nervosa que tive náuseas."

"Por quê?" Perguntei confusa. "Você não estava acostumada a toda essa coisa da sociedade?"

"Bella," ela me olhou nos olhos, "Eu cresci na classe média. Fui criada por meus avós em sua fazenda no Tennessee," ela informou. "Eu não cresci com dinheiro. Eu não era exatamente pobre, mas eu também não era rica no estilo 'Cullen'," ela me disse.

"Sério?"

Sorri para esse fato. Havia uma qualidade elegante sobre Esme que gritava classe. Era quase real. Dado o seu passado, era engraçado que ela tinha mais classe do que a maioria dos sangue azuis puros por aqui.

"Você se sente fora de lugar", ela viu através de mim, "Não é?".

"Eu sempre me sinto fora de lugar," disse olhando para ela.

"Eu também" confessou, pegando minha mão. "Eu nunca tinha ido a um almoço, ou a um evento beneficente, ou um baile... ou qualquer evento da 'alta sociedade' até que eu conheci Carlisle", ela riu. "As coisas se ajustam", ela me cutucou. "Eu os fiz me encaixar. Devo dizer, eu acho que estou fazendo um ótimo trabalho," ela sorriu. Naquele momento, eu vi um pouco do sorriso de Edward no dela.

"Eu concordo," sorri com ela.

"Eles precisam de pessoas como nós," ela apontou para a multidão de mulheres. "Nós os trazemos de volta à terra," completou. Ela me puxou pela minha mão, "Vamos voltar para a nossa mesa."

"Esme," Jane riu, abraçando o lado de Esme, "eu senti sua falta. Você e Carlisle devem me visitar em Londres," ela sussurrou antes de arrotar.

Onde estava Victoria?

"Tudo bem, querida," Esme desembrulhou os braços de Jane de seu corpo e a guiou de volta para a mesa.

"Desculpe," Vic voltou a olhar ao redor, "Eu a deixei sozinha por dois minutos. Eu estava me escondendo de James e ela fugiu", ela bufou sem fôlego. "Eu acho que ela está muito bêbada para ser coerente, de qualquer maneira", ela acenou.

Voltamos para a mesa para ver Jane empurrando sua cadeira para longe de Heidi. Esme parecia envergonhada e Alice e Rose estavam tentando não rir. Lexi e Megan estavam ocupadas demais comendo sorvete para saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Fique longe de mim, Heidi," Jane deslizou sua cadeira para ainda mais longe. "Pare de ser tão intrometida."

"Jane!" Esme sussurrou, tentando por a cadeira de Jane de volta.

"Ahhh, Bella," Jane beliscou minha bochecha, "Você é tão bonita... e saudável," ela terminou antes de lentamente desviar o olhar para Tanya. "Você é uma melhoria definitiva", ela sussurrou para mim... em voz alta. Todo mundo ouviu.

"Este é a melhor evento de caridade que eu já estive," Vic riu, pegando um pouco de champanhe de uma bandeja.

"Becca," Heidi jogou o cabelo, tentando recuperar a compostura, "Nós estávamos falando sobre sua família," ela sorriu para mim.

"Não, não estávamos," Jane balançou a cabeça. "Ela continuou me fazendo perguntas. Não posso responder, porque eu estou muito bêbada para lembrar," ela informou. "Mesmo se eu lembrasse, eu não diria a ela," ela deu um tapinha no meu colo.

"Jane está exagerando um pouco."

"Pssh," cuspiu Jane, "E eu sou uma loira natural," ela respondeu.

"Aqui", Esme disse sem emoção, pegando uma garrafa de champanhe e deu para Jane.

"Yaaaaay," Jane sussurrou e derramou um copo completo.

"Somos nós nos próximos 30 anos," Vic riu, apontando para Esme e Jane.

"Estou ansiosa para isso," sorri, dando uma mordida em uma maçã.

"Tanya, querida," Heidi chamou sua filha, "Você está pronta?"

"Sim, mãe," Tanya sorriu, olhando para mim.

"Tanya é praticamente uma virtuosa no violino," Heidi se gabou. "Ela se ofereceu para tocar um pouco de música para nós no almoço."

"Que legal," Vic sorriu, me batendo por baixo da mesa. Revirei os olhos.

"Todo verão, nós voávamos para a Europa para ela estudar com os melhores," Heidi se gabou. "Ela foi até aceita na Julliard."

"Isso é ótimo," eu disse, comendo a fruta. "Por que você não foi?"

"Eu não queria."

"Então por que você fez a audição?"

"Eu só queria provar que eu poderia fazer isso," Tanya suspirou. "Não há dinheiro _real_ nas artes."

"Você fez audição para alguma escola de artes?" Heidi me perguntou. "Você nos disse que toca violino tão bem."

"Não," eu dei de ombros. "Eu tocava mais como..." Fiz uma pausa, procurando a palavra certa. Obrigação? Suborno? Buscando aprovação? "Hobby", eu terminei.

"Oh," Heidi falsificou um beicinho, "Que pena."

Minha mãe decidiu que eu seria virtuosa no violino e piano quando eu tinha apenas dois anos. A partir de então, ela trouxe os melhores professores do mundo para sua casa em New York para me ensinar. Quando eu tinha doze anos, fui perguntada, ou mais como implorada... depois forçada... a tocar violino como uma convidada da orquestra russa por um verão inteiro. Enquanto as crianças da minha idade estavam correndo pelo playground curtindo a vida, eu estava tendo batidas nas juntas com um pedaço de pau por errar uma nota. Parei de tocar publicamente quando eu tinha dezessete anos, logo que me mudei da casa da minha mãe. Agora, você não pode me pagar para tocar na frente de uma platéia. Eu ainda pratico, mas ninguém estava autorizado a me ouvir. Nunca.

O som de Tanya soando sua primeira nota me tirou do meu flashback. Ela estava tocando... Sonata ao Luar?

Sério?

Eu tentei esconder meu riso. As pessoas sempre confundiam essa canção como uma prova de habilidade. As progressões de acordes não eram tão difíceis. Eu nunca gostei dessa música. Eu a tinha dominado quando eu tinha uns sete ou oito anos.

Então, Heidi me desafiou para tocar. Eu poderia dizer o que ela estava fazendo. Ela estava certa de que Tanya era melhor do que eu era e estava tentando me envergonhar na frente da elite de Connecticut. Eu não ia cair nessa. Eu poderia tocar universos em torno de Tanya. Eu não preciso provar a ninguém.

"Vá em frente," Vic me empurrou.

"Não", eu balancei minha cabeça e Esme se desculpou com os olhos.

"Eu suponho que nem todo mundo aceita um desafio," Heidi sorriu.

"Oh, não, ela não fez isso," Vic sussurrou para mim. "Mostre para essas cadelas quem é a chefe, garota," ela sussurrou para mim.

"Vic," eu revirei os olhos, "Não é que..."

Quando eu estava prestes a cair fora novamente, eu olhei para o palco para ver Heidi e Tanya compartilhando um olhar de vitória para logo desviar e olhar para mim. Senti seus olhares me batendo uma vez que as duas me olharam de cima a baixo, balançando a cabeça com altivez antes de Tanya jogar seu cabelo abruptamente e sair do palco.

Vic ofegou, "Você viu isso?"

"Sim". Levantei-me e fui até Esme.

"Querida, eu sinto muito," ela se desculpou. "Eu não quis..."

"Está tudo bem," eu acenei. "Eu vou tocar" eu suspirei e Esme sorriu. "Eu costumo tocar um pouco... diferente do que Tanya," aconselhei com um sorriso sutil. Esme levantou a sobrancelha e fui pedir de Tanya seu violino.

"Boa sorte", ela zombou, entregando-me o instrumento. Não era o meu Stradivarius, mas ele teria que servir.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi afinar. Eu não teria confiado na cadela que não mexeria com os pinos para foder a minha performance. Eu estava certa em afinar. Enviei um sorriso em sua direção enquanto eu re-afinava o violino.

Eu realmente não lembro de ter tocado por quase 15 minutos. Só me lembro dos sons da admiração enquanto meus dedos zuniam através das notas de Chaconne de Bach em D menor. Meus dedos iam ficar dormentes depois. Parecia que o quão rápido eu tinha começado a tocar, eu tinha acabado. Ouvi os sons de Jane rindo de Heidi e apontando para ela, entre os sons de aplausos.

Depois disso, o almoço terminou e eu estava pronta para ir embora.

"Wow," Alice me abraçou, "Eu não ouvia alguém tocar assim em... nunca, realmente," disse ela, pensativa.

"Tanya provavelmente está bufando de raiva até agora," Rose riu.

"Ela e Heidi estão," Alice riu. "Heidi e Tanya se orgulham da habilidade no violino estelares de Tanya. Devia ter visto o rosto de Tanya quando você começou a tocar."

"Oh, bem..." Eu dei de ombros, indo para fora.

Talvez Edward estivesse lá fora. Eu sabia que os caras estavam jogando golf. Esperançosamente eles já tenham acabado.

Eles realmente acabaram. Avistei Edward... em um canto... conversando com Tanya... e seu chapéu horroroso. Ela estava empurrando seus seios em seu rosto e inclinando-se para ele. Em defesa de Edward, ele provavelmente não sabia que ela estava fazendo isso de propósito. Eu queria puxar seu cabelo. Olhei para ver Heidi olhando para mim e sorrindo. Pensei sobre o que ela tinha dito mais cedo.

MEU!

"Olá, amorzinho," sorri, rindo de meu apelido para ele.

"Hey, querida" respondeu ele, olhando nos meus olhos. "Como foi seu dia?"

Toda vez que eu olhava nos olhos de Edward… realmente olhava... eu me encontrava com admiração. Eles eram tão bonitos. Eu não sei por que ele escondia por trás dos óculos. Eles eram tão puros, como o seu espírito. Além disso, eu nunca tinha visto uma sombra de olhos verdes, que eram tão escuro e rico. Ele parecia ligado o tempo _todo_.

Era sexy.

"Está melhor, agora que você está aqui," eu flertava, ficando na ponta dos pés. "Eu senti sua falta", eu me inclinei para beijá-lo, "Muita," acrescentei, plantando meus lábios nos dele. Ele recebeu o convite, juntando sua língua com a minha própria e massageando-a.

Ele era um _puta_ beijador. Por que alguém iria terminar com ele?

"Mmm," gemi quando ele abraçou minha cintura e levando pra mais perto dele e enfiou a mão pelo meu cabelo. Eu fiquei perto, explorando sua boca com a minha, pensando na noite passada e como era bom sentir ter as mãos dele movendo pelo meu corpo e do choque elétrico que eu sentia com seu toque. Minha calcinha ficou úmida com a lembrança.

Pegue a minha bunda!

Eu sorri por dentro quando ouvi Tanya bufar e pisar fora.

"Senti sua falta também", ele sorriu depois que eu revelei como tinha sentido falta de falar com ele hoje. Parecia estranho não ter ele por perto, especialmente desde que ele me ignorou como se eu tivesse alguma praga ontem. Era bom saber que ele sentiu minha falta, também.

Nossa reunião foi interrompida por Alice me puxando para longe para que pudéssemos ir às compras... de novo.

"Nós fomos fazer compras já," eu reclamei enquanto íamos embora no Range Rover de Esme.

"Nós temos que iniciar você e Vic no nosso clube," Rose riu, massageando nossos ombros.

"É..." Esme começou, como se ela fosse uma apresentadora de um game show.

"DIA DE LINGERIE!" Rose e Alice gritaram.

"Yaaaaay!" Vic bateu palmas. "Adoro lingerie!"

"Huh?" Perguntei. Eu estava confusa.

"Todos os anos, quando todas as senhoras Cullen se reúnem, todas nós vamos às compras para comprar alguns itens sensuais para os nossos homens," Alice sorriu.

"Nós nunca convidamos Tanya," Rose disse-me com uma cara séria.

"É uma maneira agradável para nós fugirmos, fazer algo por nós mesmas e por nosso vínculo," Esme sorriu.

"Oh," balancei a cabeça.

"Além disso," Alice sorriu, "A julgar pela forma como encontrei você e Edward antes de sairmos, eu acho que Bella poderia usar alguma lingerie sexy," ela riu.

"Eu sei, certo?" Vic fez cócegas em mim.

"James vai adorar," Eu sorri para ela e ela parou imediatamente.

"O que há com vocês dois?" Rose questionou.

"Fique longe," Alice avisou, "Ele é um idiota."

"Eu sei," Vic revirou os olhos.

"Chegamos," Esme anunciou, indo para um estacionamento.

O prédio parecia ser muito modesto. Parecia ser um pequeno armazém de algum tipo. Esme caminhou até a porta e havia um alto-falante de ouro. Ela apertou o botão de chamada.

"Olá," uma voz feminina chamou, "Este é o Taboo. Como posso ajudar?"

"Aqui é a Esme Cullen," Esme anunciou a si mesma. "Minha festa e eu temos uma reserva", ela disse e a porta se abriu.

Entramos e eu notei que a loja era muito sexy de uma forma elegante. Todas as paredes eram pretas com um design dourado ao longo do meio. Tinha azulejos quadriculados preto e branco no chão e um enorme lustre de cristal e ouro pendurado no teto. O lugar parecia ter três andares e uma escada em caracol no meio do primeiro andar.

"Olá, senhoras," uma mulher que aparentava estar em seus vinte e tantos anos se aproximou de nós. "Estamos felizes em tê-las de volta com a gente," ela sorriu, levando-nos para o elevador. "Esta é a sua suite," ela anunciou assim que saímos do elevador.

"É linda," Esme sorriu, olhando ao redor.

As paredes do quarto eram vermelhas sangue e um candelabro preto deu o brilho escuro para ele. Combinava bem com os pisos de madeira de carvalho escuro e tapete de pele branca debaixo dos nossos pés. Era muito True Blood.

"Tomamos a liberdade de escolher algumas peças que nós gostaríamos que vocês experimentassem," a mulher mostrou-nos várias prateleiras de lingerie. "Alguns são tamanhos de amostra. Outros são os mesmos tamanhos que vocês solicitaram na última vez que esteveram aqui," ressaltou. "Sintam-se livres para procurar no catálogo por quaisquer outras peças que vocês queiram experimentar," ela entregou a cada um de nós um livro. "Chamem o andar debaixo se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa," acrescentou antes que nos deixasse.

"Eu gosto deste," disse Esme puxando um dourado escuro e azul do cabide.

"Com este?" Alice disse segurando uma calcinha pequena azul.

Huh?

"Eu sei," Rose disse com desgosto. "Se eu ajudasse minha mãe a escolher lingerie para o meu pai, eu morreria."

"Cala a boca," Alice reclamou enquanto ela vasculhava os cabides.

"Esse é bonito," Vic sorriu, escolhendo um conjunto de sutiã verde escuro e calcinha de babados.

"Yeah," Rose assentiu com a cabeça, "Ruivas ficam bem de verde."

"E quanto a você?" Esme me perguntou, sentando para olhar pelo catálogo.

"Uh..." comecei. Era estranho comprar lingerie quando Edward e eu não estávamos fazendo sexo. "Eu..."

"Ooh, Bella," Alice correu com um catálogo, mostrando-me uma página, "Esse ficaria quente em você."

Era um sutiã, calcinha e cinta liga preta com o que parecia ser um fecho de arco de diamante.

"Sexy," Victoria concordou, passando as páginas.

"Você pode dar a Edward um ataque cardíaco," Rose riu, voltando com uma camisola vermelha.

"Esse é bonito," eu disse, segurando uma camisola azul claro com bordados escuro. Ela vinha com uma calcinha azul escuro e toda a coisa era transparente.

"Para começar," Alice assentiu.

"Vamos experimentar estas coisas," Vic incentivou e cada uma de nós fomos para o nosso próprio provador.

Sentia-me mais envergonhada a cada segundo, tirei minhas roupas e experimentei a lingerie. Mesmo que a parte de cima e a de baixo fossem simples, a colocação do bordado deixou algo para a imaginação. Gostei da forma como o azul ficava na minha pele. Antes de sair, eu me olhei no espelho e chequei como minha bunda parecia na calcinha sensual.

"Eu não sou lésbica ou qualquer coisa," ouvi a voz de Vic quando eu me virei, "mas você tem realmente uma bela bunda."

"Vic," eu sibilei, "O que você..."

"Vamos ver você nele, de qualquer maneira," ela sussurrou. "Você tem seios ótimos também," ela segurou meus braços para que ela pudesse me examinar.

"Então, já me disseram," Eu balancei a cabeça, pensando no que Lexi e Megan haviam dito alguns dias atrás. "Eu odeio experimentar roupas."

"Por quê?" perguntou ela. "Você tem um corpo quente. Você desfilou por quatro anos... na Europa. Isto não é nada."

"Eu odiava aquilo também," eu apontei.

"Edward vai gostar," ela sorriu. Eu não pude deixar de pensar na noite passada.

Corei.

"Derrame, sua vadia," ela sussurrou, sentando em um banquinho.

"O quê?"

"Não se esqueça de como eu encontrei você esta manhã... em nada, além de alguns pequenos shorts de seda," ela sorriu. "O que aconteceu? Você é uma mulher agora?" ela perguntou, brincando com o sutiã que ela usava.

"Não," eu revirei os olhos. "Nós… brincamos," eu admiti, nervosa.

"Defina brincar."

"Depois que eu vi o pênis de Edward, ele me evitou o dia todo," eu comecei. "Eu queria nivelar o campo de jogo então eu... mostrei-lhe meus seios," corei.

"O quê?" ela engasgou. "Você tirou a roupra pra ele?"

"Não, eu montei nele e mostrei meus seios."

"Oh," ela se acalmou. "Ele ficou impressionado?" ela perguntou, apontando para o meu peito. "Você tem um belo par."

"Sim," corei e Vic se levantou para me abraçar.

"Estou muito orgulhosa de você," ela sorriu. "Quão longe foram?"

"Vic..." Era estranho discutir o que quer que Edward e eu tínhamos.

"Não me negue isso," ela cutucou meu peito. "Eu queria compartilhar com você por uns sete anos."

"Bem," eu comecei, "Ele estava olhando... tipo realmente olhando," corei. "Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Pedi para me beijar e ele fez."

"Vocês deram um amasso?"

"E sexo seco," acrescentei, pondo a mão no rosto. "Foi ótimo", eu admiti.

"Ele é..." ela começou, fazendo o gesto infame com a mão.

"Sim," eu balancei a cabeça. "Ele é _enorme_."

"Sim," ela me abraçou de novo, "Isso é um progresso," ela sorriu. "Vocês dois são feitos um para o outro," ela balançou a cabeça. "Vocês dois são esquisitos pra caramba."

Não foi isso que Heidi disse.

"O quê?" perguntou ela.

Merda. Eu disse isso em voz alta.

"Você disse o que em voz alta?" perguntou ela.

"Venham aqui!" Alice gritou para nós através da porta.

"Ok, Alice!" Saí do quarto rapidamente, ansiosa para ficar longe de Victoria.

"O que você acha?" Vic perguntou, girando.

"Legal."

"Muito bom," Rose elaborou.

"Seu abdômen é incrível," cutuquei o estômago de Rose.

"Trezentas flexões por dia vai fazer isso," ela respondeu, batendo na sua barriga.

"Esse azul fica bem em você," Alice disse de pé ao meu lado.

"Obrigada," eu me olhei no espelho grande.

"Eu gostaria de ter seios grandes," Alice fez beicinho, olhando para nossos reflexos no espelho.

"Então você cairia," Rose brincou.

"De quem é esse celular?" Esme perguntou quando eu ouvi o som do meu telefone tocando.

"Meu," assumi a responsabilidade e procurei pelo meu telefone. Ele tocou de novo. "Cadê?" Perguntei.

"Olhe debaixo do sofá," Alice sugeriu.

"Ugh," Eu caí de quatro para olhar embaixo do sofá. Eu tinha certeza que minha bunda estava exposta para todo o mundo. "Encontrei!" anunciei e olhei a mensagem de texto.

_**Pai: O que você está fazendo? **_

Sério? Ele ainda estava tentando agir como pai.

_**Me: Sério? **_

Apertei em enviar e desliguei meu telefone.

"Estou aqui com esses pedidos," a mulher de mais cedo entrou com duas peças.

"Bem ali," Vic apontou para mim.

"Ok," a senhora se aproximou de mim, "eu vou ter que ajudá-la com este aqui," ela levantou a peça preta. "É muito caro. Você é a única mulher que alguma vez o pediu."

"Eu não..."

"Ela vai experimentar," Vic me interrompeu, me arrastando de volta para o vestiário.

"Eu não quero experimentar esse," eu disse e a senhora fez beicinho e colocou a peça de volta na bolsa.

"Sim, ela quer," Vic argumentou. "Além disso, temos que terminar o que estávamos falando," disse ela.

"Ok, tudo bem." A mulher pegou a lingerie de volta.

"Detalhes," Vic ordenada. "Quem eu tenho que matar?"

"Por que você acha que eu estou chateada?" perguntei, tirando meu sutiã. Me cobri por instinto.

"Porque você não vai me dizer," ela respondeu. "Se você não tivesse levado isso tão a sério, você iria rir e me diria o que era."

"Não é tão ruim," eu disse a ela enquanto eu colocava o sutiã de seda preta e laço. Belisquei meus mamilos para que não pudessem ser vistos através do tecido. Eu não iria mentir. O tecido era macio contra a minha pele. Não é à toa que era tão caro. A vendedora assumiu a partir daí, enganchando o fechamento de diamantes nas minhas costas e as tiras no resto do sutiã.

"Ooh lindo," os olhos de Vic estavam vidrados. "De qualquer forma, o que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou enquanto eu tirava a calcinha azul. "Diga-me," ela virou-se para me dar um pouco de privacidade.

"Apenas a tentativa de Heidi em foder minha mente," eu disse, colocando a calcinha preta e tendo a certeza que a liga não iria me pinicar.

"Que foi..." ela acenou para eu continuar, voltando a virar.

"Bem..." comecei enquanto a senhora me ajudava a colocar as meias e por os fechamentos de diamante para as ligas. "Ela falava sobre como Tanya e Edward eram feitos um para o outro. Ela disse que Riley era uma fase e assim como eu e, eventualmente, Tanya iria pegá-lo de volta," fiz uma pausa.

"Ela basicamente chamou você de temporária," Vic disse.

"Sim," eu disse, enquanto a senhora apertava as ligas.

"Vadia," a vendedora sussurrou.

"O quê?" nós gritamos em uníssono.

"Não! Não você," ela agitou as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Vocês estavam falando sobre Heidi Denali, certo?"

"Uh huh," nós assentimos.

"Era de quem eu estava falando," ela fervia. "Ela sempre vem aqui. Toda vez, ela faz os pedidos mais obscenos. Ela age como se fosse culpa nossa que o tamanho das amostras não se enquadram na sua bunda gorda," ela divagou. "Às vezes, eu só quero dizer 'Senhora, você está em seus cinquenta anos. Você não pode usar o mesmo tamanho e estilos de uma menina de vinte anos de idade'," ela fez uma pausa. "Ela fez uma de nossas costureiras ajeitar um tamanho de amostra para ela porque ela não queria que ninguém soubesse que ela usa tamanho 44", ela riu.

"Merda," Vic riu, segurando a barriga.

"Mal sabe ela que seu marido está transando com a secretária," ela revelou. "Ele abriu uma conta para ela na loja e tudo. Ela é regular," ela balançou a cabeça. "Ela compra algumas coisas bem safadas. Mas pelo menos ela não é uma vadia como Heidi."

"De jeito nenhum."

"Sim," ela começou de novo, suavizando a peça sobre o meu corpo. "Não me deixe começar a falar das filhas... as gêmeas de implantes," ela revirou os olhos. "A mais nova é boa, mas as mais velhas? Ugh!" ela balançou em desgosto. "A loira... Tara..."

"Tanya," nós corrigido.

"Sim, Tanya", ela começou novamente, "Ela veio com a mãe a alguns dias atrás. Ela falou um monte de merda quando o tamanho 36 da lingerie não cabia mais dela. Ela começou a chorar," ela riu. "Ela ficou um pouco robusta, se você me perguntar."

"Eu sei, certo?" Vic assentiu com a cabeça.

"Não há nada de errado em ser um tamanho 42," ela revirou os olhos.

"Qual o seu nome?" Perguntou Vic.

"Katherine," ela respondeu, me olhando por cima com a aprovação.

"Você quer fazer sair com a gente algum dia?" Vic apertou a mão dela. "Você é legal pra caralho."

"Claro," ela encolheu os ombros e me deu um sinal de positivo com o polegar. "Você está sexy, a propósito," ela me disse antes de sair.

"Você tem que comprar isso," Vic se emocionou enquanto eu olhei no espelho. "Gente, vejam!" Vic gritou, me puxando para fora do camarim.

"Oh..."

"Meu..."

"Deus!"

"O quê?" Eu perguntei brincando com as cordas da liga.

"Se eu tivesse um pênis, estaria muuuito duro agora. Da-yum," Rose disse em aprovação.

"Bella," Alice sussurrou, "Você está gostosa."

"Você meio que tem que comprá-lo agora," acrescentou Esme.

"Não é um pouco demais?" Eu perguntei olhando para o design de diamante na parte de trás. "Parece bom," eu admiti, "Mas..."

"Pode ser a sua lingerie para uma ocasião especial," Alice sorriu.

"Eu não estou..."

"A tribo falou," Victoria me cortou. "Você está comprando isso."

"Tudo bem," eu bufei, caminhando de volta para o vestiário.

Eu me sentia um pouco estúpida que eu estava prestes a comprar uma lingerie, quando eu não tinha sequer um namorado. Então, eu levei em conta que eu estava comprando lingerie com a família do meu namorado falso e eu senti um outro nível de constrangimento.

Olhei no espelho novamente. Eu ficava bem nela. Eu amei a forma como o tecido macio ficava. O preto era um bom contraste com a minha pele pálida. Admito que me senti um pouco sexy.

Fiquei imaginando: o que Edward faria se ele me visse assim?

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto Katherine voltava pro vestiário e me ajudava a sair da roupa.

Depois disso, Rose me forçou em um espartilho vermelho e preto com calcinha de babados vermelhos e um chicote. Era interessante. Nós curtimos por mais uma hora mais ou menos, experimentando vários conjuntos sensuais, até a hora de irmos. Katherine já havia trazido os itens pretos para o registro para mim. Não machucaria se eu os comprassem. Ele não veria, de qualquer maneira.

"Ok", Katherine colocou a última peça de roupa dentro de uma sacola e colocou papel de tecido perfumado sobre ela. "Seu total é..." ela fez uma pausa, acrescentando alguns números. "$24,798.61," ela sorriu.

"O quê?" Engoli em seco.

Quão caro era essa merda?

"Há cerca de quatro quilates de diamantes naquele conjunto preto, além de toda a seda artesanal e rendas," ela me lembrou. "É um conjunto caro."

"Pare de agir como se você não pudesse pagar," Vic revirou os olhos e entregou ao caixa seu cartão de crédito. "Use a força," disse ela em uma voz fantasmagórica, tirando minha carteira e pegando meu cartão de crédito.

"Oh merda," Katherine sussurrou enquanto Victoria colocou o meu cartão na mão dela. "Isso é... isso é..." ela fez uma pausa, segurando o cartão para a luz. "Isso é um...?"

"Sim," eu disse sem jeito, "É um cartão Black Diamond", eu admiti.

"Eles existem!" ela engasgou. "Eu nunca pensei que fosse ver um," ela olhou para o cartão com reverência. "Quem você conhece?" perguntou ela, esfregando o cartão contra sua bochecha.

"Ela é a princesa do papai," Vic deu uma risadinha.

"Por favor," revirei os olhos.

"Uau," Katherine balançou a cabeça, passando o cartão pela máquina. "Você fez o meu dia," ela sorriu, entregando-me o meu cartão de volta.

"Vejo você em breve," Vic acenou enquanto caminhávamos de volta para as meninas.

Todo mundo foi para casa, enquanto eu andava com Esme de volta ao clube para pegar Lexi e Megan. Nós as deixamos na creche do clube, quando fomos fazer compras. Meninas de sorte.

"Edward teve um ataque de asma!" Alice gritou quando entramos na casa.

"O quê?" Esme disse nervosamente, pegando seu telefone celular.

"Ele está bem?" Lexi perguntou preocupada.

"Ele está bem," Alice se acalmou. "Alguém tinha um inalador com eles," ela se sentou. "Poderia ter sido ruim."

"Edward não teve um ataque em anos," Esme informou. "Eu me pergunto o que aconteceu."

"Estou feliz que ele esteja bem," bocejei.

Eu estava ficando mais sonolenta e sonolenta a cada minuto. Eu fiquei indo e vindo o dia todo. Não tinha tido nenhum tempo para relaxar.

"Eu acho que vou tirar um cochilo," Eu disse às meninas.

"Tudo bem," disse Esme. "Vamos pedir pizza para o jantar."

Dei a Esme um abraço e me dirigi para o meu quarto e de Edward. Hoje certamente tinha sido um dia agitado e eu estava pronta para deitar. Eu só esperava que Edward estivesse bem e em casa em breve.

* * *

**Demorou, mas cheguei. A Jane é sensacional e a Heidi é muito vadia. Ela realmente acha que a filha escrota dela é melhor do que a Bella e tão inesquecível? Pffff, ela não sabe nada! Bem, a Bella não enviou as fotos, quem será que foi? =P**

**Gente deu uns imprevistos ai, a Lary foi pra Bienal e tal, mas ta ai o capítulo. Vocês não precisam mandar reviews anonimas apenas para pedir o capítulo, se eu não postar é porque ele ainda não está comigo, e se não está, eu não posso fazer nada haha LOL **

**Obrigada pelas reviews, o próximo será... bem vamos ver xD**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	13. Capítulo 13

**EMOTIONAL WARFARE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** completerandomness12**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **O nerd Edward Cullen é abandonado pela sua namorada da escola... sozinho... em um estacionamento... com um anel de noivado em seu bolso. Para evitar parecer patético na celebração de Ano Novo dos seus pais, ele pede a ajuda de sua linda e misteriosa amiga, Bella, para que se passe por sua namorada.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

_(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

**BELLA**

Eu fui para o andar de cima e imediatamente coloquei pijamas confortáveis. Estava no banheiro quando ouvi múrmurios ao redor e saí para ver quem era. Era Edward… tentando espiar dentro das sacolas que eu tinha comprado. Mais uma vez, senti seu olhar viajar pelo meu corpo, me fazendo corar. Comecei a me sentir meio tímida e lembrei que não estava usando um sutiã. Ele estava, provavelmente, vendo meus mamilos.

Por que eu ainda me importava? Ele já tinha visto meus seios.

"Venha aqui," Edward grunhiu, me puxando na direção dele, me tirando em choque do meu monólogo interior. Ele moldou meu corpo junto ao seu, atacando meus lábios com os dele antes de suas mãos viajarem para acariciar minha bunda.

Em choque, movi meus lábios contra os dele, enfiando minhas mãos em seu cabelo na tentativa de ficar mais perto do que já estávamos. Então, encontrei a parte de trás dos meus joelhos batendo na cama. Um pouco confusa, mas muito mais excitada, me encontrei sem camiseta com Edward sobre mim.

Eu nunca tinha visto Edward tomar o controle antes e me encontrei impressionada e incrivelmente excitada. Como ele grunhia e como suas mãos exploravam meu corpo sem ser muito suaves ou muito firmes… incrível.

Mmm.

Assim que tirei a camiseta dele, fomos interrompidos pela ligação do meu pai.

Ele estava sendo muito persistente desta vez. Eu sabia que ele continuaria ligando se eu não atendesse. Ele não conseguia pegar a isca como minha mãe.

"Feliz natal atrasado," eu o cumprimentei.

Isso era verdade. Meu pai tinha esquecido de me desejar feliz natal. Nem mesmo uma mensagem de texto.

"Merda," ele sibilou como se estivesse envergonhado. "Sinto muito, querida," se desculpou. "Você sabe que eu…"

"É claro," eu o cortei. Eu não estava no humor para as besteiras dele. Além disso, ele tinha me impedido de ter um pau então eu já estava chateada. "Você está ligando pra quê?"

"Por que você não me contou que tinha um namorado?" ele perguntou.

"Você nunca perguntou."

"Você nunca disse nada," ele bufou. "Como eu devia saber?" perguntou. "Não sei ler mentes"

"Pai," bufei em retorno, "Você percebe que a conversa mais longa que tivemos em cinco anos durou apenas três minutos, não é?"

"Você sabe que sou ocupado."

"É por isso que não espero muito de você."

"Ai," ele murmurou baixinho.

"A verdade dói," eu disse impassível. "Por que você ligou?" perguntei novamente.

"Eu quero visitar você," disse.

"Vou voltar para a faculdade na semana que vem," eu disse. "Vamos se falar então."

"Estarei ocupado nesta época."

"Nenhuma novidade," suspirei, sentando no topo da cama.

"Eu quero dizer que quero visitá-la enquanto você está em Connecticut," elaborou.

"O que?"

"Eu acho que devo, pelo menos, tentar conhecer este Edward Cullen," ele disse.

"Pai…" comecei, "Não vamos…"

"Quando você diz 'Edward Cullen'," ele começou, "Você não quer dizer _Cullen Banking_, não é?" perguntou.

"E se eu disser…?"

"Uau," ele riu. "Sua mãe irá _amá-lo_."

"Não," eu disse severamente, balançando minha cabeça. "Renee _não_ vai conhecer Edward ou a família dele se eu puder evitar isso."

"Boa sorte," riu. "Aquela mulher consegue sentir o cheiro de dinheiro e publicidade há quilômetros de distância."

"Bem, vou tentar o meu melhor para manter meu nome fora dos jornais," revirei meus olhos.

"Estarei aí nos próximos dois dias," ele prometeu. "Até mesmo limpei minha agenda."

Era para isso significar alguma coisa?

"Estou tão animada," disse com ironia.

"Não seja assim," bufou. "Por favor," começou, "Eu não quero que ninguém faça nenhuma concessão de coisas acima do melhor para mim," ele disse. "Quando estiver aí, não serei o Charlie. Serei apenas o seu pai."

"Pai," revirei meus olhos, "Você sempre será o Charlie," finalizei, sussurrando seu nome.

"Eu não sei por que meu sobrenome não vem junto," ele riu.

"É isso o que acontece quando as pessoas pensam que você é Deus," eu disse a ele. "Você não precisa de um sobrenome."

"Já atingi minha quantia de sarcasmo para o dia," ele murmurou. "Obrigado."

"De nada."

"Vejo você mais tarde."

"Claro que você irá," eu brinquei com ele. "Tchau, pai."

Eu tinha ouvido isso antes. Haveria um dia de neve no inferno antes de Charlie manter uma promessa. No entanto, eu não conseguia matar a luz fraca de esperança que tive desde que era uma garotinha de que meu papai escolheria passar tempo comigo invés de trabalhar.

"O que há de errado?" Edward me perguntou assim que voltei para a cama.

"É meu pai," revirei meus olhos, "Ele ainda está coisa toda de 'sou seu pai e estou interessado em você'. Ele disse que está vindo em alguns dias para uma visita."

"Sério?" perguntou. Eu tentei esconder, mas ouvi a pontada de animação em minha voz. Era, provavelmente, por isso que eu era tão secreta sobre quem ele era. Se meu pai realmente viesse, todo o inferno se libertaria.

"Ele é cheio de merda," ri. Eu me recusei a ficar animada. Doeria ainda mais quando ele desistisse. "Ele vai planejar em vir, então algo que ele considera mais importante irá pegar a atenção dele e eu serei uma novidade velha."

"Você não sabe disso."

Oh, Edward, meu doce, inocente Edward…

"Sim, eu sei."

"Ele pode te surpreender."

"Ele _**pode**_. Ele _**vai**__, provavelmente_, me desapontar. Eu só acreditarei vendo," bufei. Eu não gostava de falar sobre isso. Eu não queria que ele ficasse animado também.

"Ele virá," me abraçou em seu peito. "Você vai ver."

Eu tentei fungá-lo sem ser percebida. Ele tinha essa essência em particular que era tão… sedutora. Eu adorava a essência dele.

"Sua inocência é parte do seu charme," beijei o antebraço dele.

Quis dizer isso. Edward tinha algo nele que adorava ser o lado positivo em todos… até mesmo quando era tudo negativo. Ele era incapaz de dizer uma palavra rude contra alguém. Era por isso que ele não conseguia dizer quando as vagabundas estavam dando em cima dele. Isso, provavelmente, também explicou por que ele não conseguia dizer que Tanya era uma grande vadia. Para ser honesta, eu desejava ter um pouco disso.

Ele era tão doce. Não tinha me criticado por eu ser quem eu era. Ele manteu suas promessas. Ele era gentil sem motivos aparentes. Ele era este homem maravilhoso que não tinha ideia do poder que tinha sobre as pessoas. Ele não deixou a fortuna dele subir na cabeça. Com tanto dinheiro quanto ele tinha, isso era um grande feitio. A maioria em seu lugar teriam tido um senso de direito. Edward? Ele apenas agia como uma pessoa comum. Ele dirigia a porra de um _Volvo_, pelo amor de Deus.

"Seu cinismo é parte do _seu_ charme," ele sorriu.

Quando você se encontrava constantemente desapontada, era difícil levar a palavra de alguém à sério.

"Sou orgulhosa do meu cinismo," sussurrei. "Ele me lembra de não esperar demais das pessoas."

Eu não ficaria animada. Recuso-me.

Para ser honesta, eu desejava ser um pouco como Edward. Teria sido legal não ser tão pessimista o tempo todo. No meu ponto de vista, eu não conseguia imaginar por que alguém não iria querer Edward em sua vida. Quem desisitiria de alguém como Edward? Foi bom que Tanya o despensou, por mais que tenha sido durante a festa de formatura dele… sozinho… no estacionamento… com um anel de noivado em seu bolso. Ele acharia alguém melhor que o complementasse. Alguém que sua família adorasse.

Eu tentei pensar numa pessoa que eu aprovaria. Não havia nenhuma que eu conseguisse pensar. Eu só estaria feliz se ele estivesse feliz; contando que não fosse com a Tanya. Ele merecia alguém que apreciasse seu coração, não seu dinheiro… alguém que faria qualquer coisa por ele. Alguém como e…

Oh merda.

Eu gostava do Edward.

Como isto aconteceu?

Eu nunca tinha realmente gostado de um garoto antes. Eu sempre achei que eles eram estúpidos. Eu nunca tinha saído da fase "bonitos". Sim. Eu pensava que homens eram bonitos. Eu somente nunca tinha me visualizado como parte de um casal. Era provavelmente por causa dos meus pais.

Eu imediatamente parei esse trem de pensamentos. Se eu não parasse, acabaria tentando me dar uma terapia.

Então, pensei no que Heidi tinha dito.

"_Eles nasceram um para o outro."_

Eu me recusei a acreditar nisso. Deus não seria tão cruel para parear alguém tão cuidadoso como Edward com alguém tão indiferente como Tanya. Não conseguia deixar de lembrar como Heidi tinha me olhado quando disse isso. Ela olhou incredulamento, como se dissesse, _"não consigo acreditar que você pensa que tem uma chance."_ Não seria tão fora dos termos se Edward gostasse de mim. Estivemos fazendo… fazendo o que seja que estivemos fazendo nos últimos dias. Isso tinha sido, na verdade, bom. No momento, eu fui honesta comigo mesma e admitiria que eu estava um pouco ansiosa para isso. Ele podia se sentir dessa forma? Nós estávamos sendo mais afetivos recentemente.

"Isso é de verdade?" Eu cortei a declaração dele.

"O que é de verdade?" ele perguntou confuso.

"Isto," fiz gesto com a mão entre nós. "Nós estivemos sendo extra… o que seja… você sabe," corei. "Parece… diferente," me apressei, tentando calar a boca. Eu me sentia tão malditamente desconfortável. "Então…"

Ele olhou para o nada, como se estivesse pensando em algo. Naquele momento, eu desejava ser uma leitora de mentes.

"Como namorado e namorada?" perguntou.

"Talvez," respondi desconfortável.

Certo?

"Você quer ser minha namorada?"

"Isso não importa," eu disse. Eu desejava ele apenas me respondesse. Eu odiava esta limbo de "Você quer ser meu namorado?"

Ele me olhou nos olhos e me encarou. Era como se estivesse me estudando. Então, sorriu e eu sabia a resposta.

"Sim."

Eu tenho um namorado! Edward era o meu namorado.

Senti-me tão na sexta série naquele momento.

"Ok," agi naturalmente, beijando sua bochecha.

"Eu tenho uma namorada… de verdade," ele estufou seu peito, "Uma que me manda fotos sensuais."

"O que? Que fotos?" perguntei, virando para olhá-lo.

Eu não tinha mandado nenhuma foto…

"Eu não mandei nenhuma foto," eu disse a ele.

"Você não…?" ele parou e seus olhos ficaram enormes, "Esqueça."

"Esquecer o que?" perguntei, sentando para cruzar minhas pernas então eu podia encará-lo.

"É… nada," ele coaxou, batendo nos bolsos de sua calça jeans.

O que fosse que ele estava escondendo, estava em seu celular.

"Tem certeza?" perguntei, conduzindo-o a um falso sentimento de segurança.

"Sim," deu de ombros.

"Tudo bem," voltei para a cama. "Venha aqui," bati no lugar ao meu lado.

"Bom," respirou, segurando-me perto dele. "Eu adoro como cheira seu cabelo," ele fungou meu cabelo. "Você consideraria…

AGORA!

Eu dei um giro para ficar em cima dele, prendendo-o com as pernas. "O que você está escondendo?"

"O que você está…?"

"Pare de mentir!" Alcancei seu bolso e peguei o telefone, pulando de cima dele e correndo para o banheiro.

"Bella!" ele correu atrás de mim assim que fechei e tranquei a porta.

Eu lembrei que ele tinha dito algo sobre fotos. Abri a pasta de fotos em seu telefone.

"Devolva o meu telefone, por favor," implorou.

"Oh, meu Deus!" gritei enquanto dei uma olhada numa foto minha vestida com a camisola azul e roupas intímas, minha bunda no ar. Deve ter sido tirada quando eu estava engatinhando no chão procurando meu celular.

"Em minha defesa," começou, batendo na porta, "eu pensei que você tinha mandado-as."

Eu passei pela pasta para me ver em vários conjuntos provocantes, incluindo o espartilho vermelho e preto com chicote, e o conjunto de lingerie preta com diamanter. Você podia ver o contorno da minha…

"Oh, meu Deus!" gritei, derrubando o telefone.

"Vou deletá-las. Prometo," ele negociou. "Não fique brava comigo. Por favor," implorou.

"Oh, meu Deus," eu choraminguei, balançando minha cabeça.

"Elas estavam bonitas," disse pela porta, "Se te faz…"

"Mais alguém as viu?" perguntei, abrindo a porta.

"Não!" ele balançou a cabeça profusamente. "Eu protegi o telefone com a minha vida."

"Oh, meu Deus," disse sem acreditar. "Quem as enviou?"

"Era um número desconhecido," ele disse, pegando seu telefone. "Desculpa."

"Está tudo bem," eu disse. "Você já me viu meio nua, de qualquer jeito," brinquei.

"Eu não teria olhada se soubesse que você não as enviou," ele disse me abraçando. "Você não precisa ficar…"

Espere um minuto.

"Deixe-me ver isso," peguei seu celular. Balancei minha cabeça, passando pelas fotos até que encontrei o número que as enviou. "Oh, meu Deus!" gritei.

"O que?" ele perguntou, nervoso. "Você não está brava comigo, está?" perguntou timidamente.

"Com licença," sorri, saindo do quarto.

Saí correndo pelo corredor, até que entrei na porta da criminosa.

"Oh, oi!" ela sorriu, acenando. "O que o seu pai…?"

"Não consigo acreditar em você!" eu a cortei antes de derrubar minha melhor amiga na cama.

"O que?" perguntou, cobrindo o rosto enquanto comecei a bater nela. "Por que você está brava?"

"Por que?" perguntei, alternando entre balança-la e bater no peito dela.

Nós concordamos muito cedo em nossa amizade que o rosto estava fora dos limites.

"Do que você está falando?" começou a chutar as pernas enquanto tentou me tirar de cima dela. "Conte-me por que você está brava. Por favor!"

"Você não devia ter…"

"Nada mais, Srta. Vadia Legal," ela bufou antes de dar uma joelhada nas minhas costelas e nos rolar no chão.

Ai!

"Saia de cima de mim," choraminguei, chutando minhas pernas.

"Não até que você me conte o que há de errado," ela disse, pegando minhas mãos.

"Você mandou aquelas fotos para o Edward!" eu fervia de raiva, mordendo o polegar dela para que deixasse minha mão livre.

"Eu não mandei nada para ele!" negou enquanto levei minha mão livre para bater no peito dela. "Pare!"

"Era o seu telefone!"

"Eu não mandei," negou, colocando sua mão livre em minha boca. "Acalme-se," ela disse.

"Garota com garota!" nós duas paramos de brigar assim que ouvimos Emmett falando da soleira da porta. "Legal."

"Vocês duas podem parar com a briga de gato agora," Alice disse. "A pizza está aqui."

"Você recuperou seus sentidos?" Victoria perguntou. Concordei com a cabeça. "Bom," ela me deixou ir e saiu de cima de mim.

"Não consigo acreditar que você fez isso," balancei a cabeça, levantando do chão.

"Eu não fiz isso," afirmou sua inocência. "Eu admitiria isso com um sorriso se tivesse."

"As fotos vieram do seu telefone."

"Posso vê-las?" ela perguntou. Mostrei as fotos para ela.

"Droga," concordou com a cabeça, "Você é uma vadia sexy. Você devia cair fora e se tornar uma modelo da Victoria's Secret," ela passou pelas fotos.

"Obrigada, traidora," peguei o telefone de volta.

"Podemos debater mais tarde. Estou com fome," passou a mão no estômago. "Coloque um sutiã," mandou, "Seus mamilos estão se mostrando. Guarde isso para o Edward," ela riu, saindo do quarto.

"Oh," olhei no espelho e vi que ela estava certa. Os faróis estavam, definitivamente, acesos.

Voltei para o quarto e encontrei Edward passando pelas sacolas que eu tinha comprado.

"Achou algo que gostou?" perguntei, fazendo nada para esconder meu riso.

"Eu apenas…" parou. "Era…" começou. "Você estava bonita," finalizou, derrubando uma sacola e uma cinta-liga preta saiu. "Preciso me trocar," ele disse, pegando algumas roupas e correndo para o banheiro.

Eu segui o exemplo e saqueei minhas malas para encontrar algo para vestir. Estabeleci um suéter roxo escuro com dobras no lado e uma calça jeans skinny preta. Encontrei um par roxo de ankle boots que combinava. Para acessórios, achei uma pulseira de ouro e um brinco vintage da Chanel.

"Você está bonita," Edward elogiou da porta.

"Você também," sorri enquanto eu o chequei. Ele usava uma pólo branca simples com uma calça cáqui.

"Boom, obrigado," ele disse me engolfando num abraço e colocando um beijo em meus lábios. "Não consigo acreditar que você é a minha namorada," ele disse.

"Não consigo acreditar que você é o meu namorado," sorri enquanto descemos para o jantar.

"Adoro suas roupas, Bella," Alice me deu um sinal de jóia.

"Você sempre está tão maravilhosa," Esme apertou minha bochecha.

"Sentem ao nosso lado," Lexi e Megan pegaram as minhas mãos e as Edward para que pudessemos sentar ao lado delas.

O jantar foi novamente tranquilo esta noite. Enchemos a cara e falamos sobre o nosso dia.

"Edward," Rose sorriu, limpando um pouco de molho do seu rosto, "Você parece um pouco corado."

"Huh?" ele perguntou, virando-se para mim. "Há algo no meu rosto?"

"Não podia ser aquelas fotos, podia?" perguntou enquanto ela e Alice entraram num ataque de risos.

"Você!" Edward e eu gritamos, apontando os dedos.

"Não foi eu," Victoria bufou, mergulhando a baquete no molho marinara. "Eu disse a você."

"Minha bateria acabou, então emprestei o telefone da Victoria," Rose admitiu como se fosse nada.

"Que fotos?" Emmett perguntou.

"Nenhuma," Edward e eu dissemos rapidamente, fazendo Alice e Rose rirem mais alto.

"Vamos lá," Emmett engorajou.

"Tam tam tam-taaaaam… Tam tam tam-taaaaam," Edward começou a cantarolar indiferente.

Por que ele estava catarolando a Marcha Nupcial?

"Esquece," Emmett se apressou, enchendo sua boca com pizza.

"Emmett!" Rose silvou, batendo nele assim que a campainha tocou.

"Vou atender," Carlisle se voluntariou. "Eu me pergunto quem seja."

"Quem viria esta hora da…?" Esme começou.

"Eu sei que ela está aqui," nós todos ouvimos James dizer enquanto sua voz se aproximava.

"Não estou aqui," Vic sussurrou, pulando da mesa e correndo pelo corredor.

"Victoria!" James gritou entrando na sala de jantar. "Merda."

"Linguagem," Alice e Rose silvaram, apontando para as garotas na mesa.

"Ela não está aqui," menti.

"Mentirosa," balançou a cabeça, "Há um lugar extra colocado na mesa."

"Olhe quem é um detetive," Esme revirou seus olhos.

"Eu só quero dar isto a ela," James pegou um enorme buquê de rosa de trás de suas costas e as colocou na cadeira dela.

"Você dá flores?" Alice perguntou, confusa.

"Awww…" Esme sorriu. Eu podia dizer que ela estava prestes a contar onde Victoria estava.

"Vou dizer a ela que você as trouxe para ela," bati nas costas dele.

"Ok," ele bufou. "Vejo vocês mais tarde. Minha mãe disse olá," ele acenou.

"O que foi aquilo?" Carlisle perguntou, apontando para a porta após James ir embora.

"Victoria deve ser uma trepada cinco estrelas," Rose murmurou, dando uma mordida na pizza.

"Ele vai pegá-la mais cedo ou mais tarde," Edward riu.

"Provavelmente não," balancei a cabeça. "Ninguém consegue brincar de esconde-esconde como Victoria consegue," eu disse a eles. "Isso será interessante."

Nós comemos por outros dez minutos antes de Esme começar a ficar assustada.

"Onde Victoria está?" ela olhou ao redor. "Ela está perdida?"

"Vou encontrá-la," levantei da mesa. "Tenho experiência em caçar a Victoria," sorri, andando pelo corredor. O truque para encontrar Victoria era procurar no lugar mais inaceitável que você pudesse pensar. Procurar em lugares fora de mão não funcionava com ela. Ela conhecia essa tática.

"Vic?" perguntei, olhando no corredor do closet. "Victoria?" chamei, olhando debaixo de uma mesa de bilhar e atrás de uma TV gigante de tela de plasma.

Eu chamei por ela por outros minutos até que avistei o que parecia ser o quarto do Carlisle e da Esme. Bingo. Victoria não tinha limites. Portanto, ela não acharia problemas em se esconder na gaveta de roupas íntimas de alguém.

"Viiiiiccctooooria," chamei cantando, entrando no quarto. "James foi embora. Você pode sair agora," avisei.

"Não adianta se esconder… eu vou te achar!" avisei, entrando no closet deles. Havia um amontoado misterioso na seção de vestidos de baile da Esme. "Peguei você, vadia!" ri, separando as roupas para encontrar minha amiga enroscada num vestido.

"Ele ainda está aqui?" ela perguntou, saindo da prateleira.

"Não," eu ri. "Agora cuspa," mandei. "Eu já falei sobre o Edward."

"Tudo bem," bufou, inclinando contra a ilha no closet de Carlisle e Esme. "Você sabe como encontrei com vocês no natal?" ela perguntou.

"Sim."

"Eu fiquei carente depois que você foi embora," admitiu. "Sentia a sua falta, e eu queria vir sem convites. Então, bati uma punheta pata meu policial da condicional, e ele concordou em me deixar sair do estado."

"Victoria!" eu disse em choque.

"Eh…" ela tranquilizou. "Não foi tão ruim. Eu só tenho que fazer um teste de drogas quando voltar," ela disse. "Eu cheguei aqui cerca de cinco da tarde no natal. Pensei em ligar para você, mas mudei minha mente."

"Eu teria ido te visitar," eu disse a ela.

"Eu sei," ela revirou os olhos. "Era sua primeira noite aqui. Não quis atrapalhar."

"Você nunca poderia me atrapalhar," eu abracei-a.

"De qualquer forma," ela começou novamente, "Eu saí do carro e sei que sou gostosa. Papai ligou mais cedo e conseguiu uma Suíte Presidencial no The Four Seasons para mim," ela sorriu. "Eu estava fazendo checking no meu quarto quando o vi," olhou para a distância. "Ele estava me comendo com seus olhos," riu. "Então, me aproximei e me apresentei," seu sorriso tornou-se sinistro.

"Vocês foderam?" chutei um palpite selvagem.

"Deixe-me terminar," ela bateu o pé. "De qualquer forma, liguei meu charme ele me convidou para ter um jantar mais cedo com ele no restaurante do hotel," bufou. "O jantar chega e estou ansiosa para um pouco de comida e muito sexo," começou, "Mas ele acabou se tornando meio doce," informou, como se estivesse surpresa. "Nós falamos sobre nossas família. Ele tinha figuras paternais de merda como nós que o deixaram quase tão emocionalmente marcado. Tivemos uma conversa, realmente, de coração para coração. A próxima coisa que eu sei, é que são nove horas da noite," ela se bateu no rosto.

"O que há de errado com isso?" perguntei.

"Essa não é a pior parte," ela me contou. "Ele esticou a mão pela mesa para tocar minha mão, e houve uma _faísca_," ela finalizou.

"Sério?" sorri.

"Sim," ela disse impassível. "Eu sorri para ele."

"Não."

"Sim," ela bufou. "Meu estômago começou a se embrulhar e merdas assim. Então eu perguntei se ele queria foder," ela tranquilizou. "Ele disse sim."

"Huh?"

"Eu imaginei que simplesmente faria sexo e isso iria embora."

"Bem…" comecei.

"Então voltamos ao meu quarto e começamos a fazer farra por lá," ela começou se ventilando. "Ele comeu minha boceta como se fosse um passatempo nacional. Sério, melhor de todas," sussurrou.

"Vic…"

"Então eu comecei a descer nele… o pau dele é gran…"

"Muita informação!" gritei, cobrindo minhas orelhas.

"Está quase acabando," ela bateu nos meus braços. "De qualquer forma, eu… você sabe… e recebo uma ligação. Fico tipo 'que seja' e continuo. Toca novamente. Então, eu atendo. Era você."

"Ooh," me recuei, "Sinto muito por empatar a foda."

"Nada demais," ela deu de ombros. "Então, estou falando com você e batendo nele…"

"Victoria!"

"Desculpa," ela balançou a cabeça. "Nós terminamos de falar e ele me lavanta no estilo noiva e me coloca gentilmente e merdas assim na cama. Ele está olhando em meus olhos e merda…" parou, " e eu senti algo."

"Siiiim," falei arrastado, "O pênis dele."

"Não," ela balançou a cabeça, "Algo aqui," apontou para o coração.

"Oh," meus olhos cresceram.

Victoria, basicamente, usava os homens como os próprios escravos sexuais dela. Ela nunca teve um namorado. Nunca. Não que nenhum garoto tivesse se interessado. Ela simplesmente nunca tinha se importado com nenhum cara o suficiente para desperdiçar tempo.

"Exatamente," cruzou os braços, "Victoria Green não se apaixona."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu o tirei de cima de mim e o chutei para fora," ela admitiu. "Eu tinha que tirar isso da minha cabeça, então fui para a balada," ela disse. "Tomei algumas bebidas e este cara gostoso começou a se esfregar em mim. Então, do além, James surge e dá um soco na cara do menino!" jogou suas mãos no ar. "Ele esta todo, 'Essa é minha mulher,' e eu estava tipo 'Eu te conheci há apenas seis horas. Você é louco!'" ela parou para uma respiração. "De qualquer forma, entramos numa briga enorme e quase fomos chutados para fora… até que você, Edward, e a turma apareceram," suspirou. "Agora, toda vez que eu vejo o cara, simplesmente fujo," ela fez um gesto com a mão. "Isso vai passar."

"Você gosta do James," eu disse sorrindo.

"Eu não gosto dele," cutuquei-a.

"Pare," ela disse impassível, "Sou uma eterna formada em merda."

"Ele te trouxe flores," eu contei a ela baixinho. "Rosas," adicionei, "Das grandes."

"Sério?" falou radiante.

"Você é uma grande mentirosa," eu disse a ela. "Você gosta, totalmente, do James."

"Não, não gosto."

"Gosta sim."

"E daí?" ela cruzou os braços. "Você está apaixonada pelo Edward!"

"Uau," dei um passo para trás. "Não estou apaixonada pelo Edward. Eu gosto dele."

"Você admite gostar dele?"

"Sim," falei como se não importasse. "Tornamo-nos oficiais, tipo, há duas horas atrás."

"Isso é ótimo!" ela me abraçou. "Agora, tudo o que precisamos fazer é perder esse cartão de virgindade," o sorrido dela tornou-se malvado.

"Você deve dar ao James uma chance," eu disse a ela.

"Nós moramos em dois estado diferentes," listou como algo negativo. "Nós dois somos babacas," listou em segundo lugar. "Você só pode ter um babaca num relacionamente. Essa posição é preenchida… por mim."

"Seria apenas um encontro," eu disse a ela.

"Humph," cruzou os braços.

"Prometa para mim que você vai pensar sobre isso," levantei meu mindinho.

"Prometo," ela envolveu seu dedo ao redor do meu e o estômago dela roncou. "Vou voltar. Ainda estou com fome."

"Ok," bati na bunda dela enquanto ela saía do quarto.

"Crianças malucas," murmurei, voltando para o quarto principal.

Andei pelo lado da cama e encontrei meu calcanhar deslizando sobre o canto do cobertor de cashmere que estava no chão. Meu corpo voou para frente, e me agarrei na cômoda para apoio. Caí de qualquer jeito, levando a caixa de jóias da Esme comigo.

"Ai!" silvei, pegando meu joelho. Isso defitivamente iria deixar uma marca.

Ajoelhei-me para pegar a caixa que escapou e descobri que Esme tinha um gosto excelente nas jóias. Carlisle deve ter também, porque algumas das jóias diziam 'Parabéns' e 'Feliz Aniversário' pela aparência delas. Levei meu tempo colocando as peças de volta pela cor. Quando pensei que tinha acabado, voltei para checar se nada mais tinha saído da caixa.

"Oh," dei um gritinho assim que avistei uma caixa de seda azul debaixo da quina da cama. Engatinhei debaixo da cama para pegá-la. Por curiosidade, abri a caixa para encontrar um anel de ouro amarelo com diamantes. Não era particularmente grande ou pequeno. Era um anel simples com uma faixa de ouro e diamantes no meio. Nenhum alarde. Nenhuma frescura. Era muito delicado. Parecia como se fosse ,provavelmente, uma antiguidade.

Ele era, absolutamente, lindo.

"Lindo," sussurrei, tirando o anel da caixa. O tamanho era tão pequeno que me perguntei se o dedo da Esme conseguia se encaixar. Mais uma vez, a curiosidade levou a melhor sobre mim, e experimentei o anel. "Você poderia olhar para isso?" sussurrei. Encaixa.

Além disso, combinava com a minha roupa.

Olhei para o anel na minha mão no espelho e admirei os diamantes brilhando na luz.

"Onde você esteve?" ouvi Edward me perguntar da soleira da porta.

"Oh," coloquei minha mão atrás das costas, "Eu escorreguei e derrubei algumas coisas," eu disse apontando para a caixa de jóias. "Eu estava arrumando-a novamente. Voltarei num minuto."

"Esse é o anel de noivado da minha vó," Edward disse.

"Huh?"

"O anel que você está usando que está tentando esconder de mim," ele apontou para o relfexo da minha mão no espelho, "É o anel da minha Vovó Masen."

"Merda," silvei, tentando tirar o anel do meu dedo, "Eu não sabia. Sinto muito."

"Está tudo bem," ele riu. "Acho que estamos quites. Você me pegou olhando suas roupas íntimas. Eu pego você experimentando uma relíquia familiar," ele disse sorrindo.

"Isto é mais vergonhoso," argumentei, tentando tirar o anel. Coisa maldita que não se mexia.

"Fica bonito em você," ele elogiou, olhando para o anel na minha mão. "Tanya não gostava dele," me disse.

"Por que?" olhei para o anel. "É tão lindo."

"Ela disse que era muito comum… e dourado."

"É isso que o deixa bonito," levantei minha mão para olhar o anel novamente. "Como ela não gostaria disso?"

"Rose não o quis também," ele riu. "É provavelmente por isso que ela e Emmett fugiram para Vegas."

"Eles fizeram o quê?" gritei.

Esme iria matá-los.

"Merda," ele silvou, "Eu não deveria contar."

"É por isso que você estava cantarolando aquela música," percebi.

"Sim," ele pegou minha mão e tentou tirar o anel. "Qual é o ponto de saber podres se você não pode fazer alguma chantagem?" ele sorriu.

"Eu não tenho irmãos, então nunca saberia," dei de ombros, lambendo a base do meu dedo.

"Ele cabe muito bem aí," Edward riu de mim. "Nós precisamos achar algum creme," ele olhou ao redor. "Ladra," sussurrou, sabendo que eu podia ouvir.

"Cheirador de calcinhas," retorqui rindo.

"Eu não as cheirei," ele colocou um beijo em meus lábios. "Eu simplesmente olhei para elas enquanto você não estava olhando."

"Há uma diferença?" perguntei.

"Vou te mostrar uma diferença," ele tinha aquele olhar nos olhos.

"Não se atreva," coloquei minhas mãos para cima, em defesa. Foi inútil.

Ele começou a fazer cócegas em mim.

"P-p-p-p-p-a-a-a-r-r-e-e!" eu choraminguei, rindo e esperneando.

"Não," ele balançou a cabeça. "Desculpe-se."

"C-c-c-cheirador de c-c-cal-ci-i-inhas!" consegui dizer.

"Bem, tudo bem," ele me prendeu contra a parede e começou a me beijar.

"Aqui estão eles!" Alice avisou. "Eles estão se amassando no quarto da mamãe e do papai," ela informou.

"Alice!" Edward bufou, revirando os olhos.

"Deus, Bella," Alice reclamou com ironia, "Parece que sempre pego você agarrando meu irmão," ela informou.

"Oh, Deus, Alice," eu me bati no rosto, balançando a cabeça.

"Oh… meu Deus!" Alice correu até mim e começou a pular para cima e para baixo.

"O que?"

"Eu sabia!" ela gritou. "Eu realmente sabia!" me abraçou. "Mamãe! Papai!" chamou. "Todos!"

"Alice…" tentei fazê-la parar de pular.

"O que você está…?" Edward começou.

"O que, querida?" Esme perguntou, entrando no quarto.

"Olhe!" ela levantou minha mão.

"Edward," Esme sussurrou enquanto as lágrimas desciam pelo seus olhos. "Não consigo acreditar!" ela rapidamente engolfou Edward e eu num abraço.

Eu não entendi.

"Uh…"

"Rose e eu nos casamos há duas semanas!" Emmett gritou enquanto todos começaram a gritar.

"Yaaay," Lexi e Megan passaram correndo por Emmett até eu e Edward para nos abraçar.

"Isso significa que você é a nossa titia agora?" Megan perguntou.

"Eu…" gaguejei, não tendo certeza do que dizer.

Então, percebi…

Eu estava usando o anel da avó do Edward… na minha mão esquerda… no terceiro dedo…

"Oh, merda," Victoria sussurrou, olhando entre eu e Edward.

"Mãe…" Edward olhou para mim.

Sim… ele acabou de perceber também.

"Não vamos asfixiar as crianças," Carlisle falou radiante, batendo nas costas de seu filho mais novo. "Deixe-os celebrar," ele disse, conduzindo todos para fora do quarto. "Só que não no nosso quarto, filho," sorriu.

"Oh, merda," gemi, sentando na cama.

"Longe demais," Edward sussurrou enquanto começou a tremer. "Longe demais," repetia, "Longe demais…"

"Oh, meu Deus," suspirei, olhando para a minha mão.

"Eu tenho que…" levantou lentamente. "Eu tenho que ir… contar para eles…" ele murmurou.

"Farei isso," eu disse.

Fui eu quem tinha experimentado o maldito anel, então eu devia fazer isso. Edward não estava coerente suficiente para fazer algo, de qualquer forma.

"Isto… foi longe demais," sussurrou, balançando a cabeça. "Muitoooo longe…"

Sim. Ele já estava perdido.

"Já volto," eu disse a ele.

"Ok," acenou com a cabeça comigo, ainda enlouquecendo, "Longe demais…"

Saí do quarto, tentando tirar o anel do meu dedo. Era como se isso estivesse possuído ou algo assim. Não saia. Eu sabia que seria melhor se eu não estivesse com o anel quando contasse a todos.

"Bella," Esme me chamou do fim do corredor, limpando os olhos.

"Sim?"

Isso vai ser tão desconfortável. Ela gostava de mim também.

"Posso te dizer algumas coisas?" ela peguntou, nos conduzindo até o sofá e sentando.

"Ok," sentei com ela. Eu a deixaria ir primeiro. Dessa forma eu poderia trabalhar nos meus nervos. "Preciso dizer algo também."

"Eu amo tanto você," ela sorriu, me abraçando apertado.

"Eu amo você também," eu disse a ela. "Você é uma mãe ótima."

"Não estive me sentindo assim," ela disse tristemente.

"Por que?"

"Se eu te contar algo, você vai prometer não contar para o Edward?" perguntou.

"É ruim?" perguntei. Eu não estava certa se eu seria capaz de esconder algo dele se fosse desagradável. As pessoas devem saber sobre esse tipo de coisa.

"Não é terrível," ela fungou. "Eu não acho, de qualquer forma."

"Ok," concordei, e me arrependi imediatamente.

"Eu _odeio_ os Denalis. Eu _realmente_ odeio," ela confessou. "A única razão pela qual eu os tolero é porque Carlisle é amigo do Alec," ela disse numa respiração.

"Não há muito para se gostar," concordei com ela.

"Quando Edward começou a namorar a Tanya, foi um pesadelo," segurou minha mão. "Ela é rude, desrespeitosa, fútil, e egoísta," silvou. "Ela tratou Edward horrivelmente, mas ele não conseguia simplesmente ver isso. De alguma forma, ela o fez feliz e não conseguia entender o por quê," chorou. "O dia que Edward se formou; ele me contou que iria fazer o pedido de casamento. Eu queria chorar eu… eu estava tão chateada," me disse. "Ela teria deixado-o miserável. Eu tentei falar com ele para não fazer isso. Eu tentei. Mas ele estava tão firme nisso," ela suspirou.

"Então, eu sentei na minha cadeira no restaurante e rezei," ela admitiu. "Eu disse uma pequena oração, implorando a Deus para deixar Edward mudar sua cabeça. Eu não queria que aquela mulher casasse com o meu bebê," parou. "Eu não pensei que ele ficaria com o coração quebrado. Quando o vi chorando no estacionamento, meu coração despedaçou em milhões de pedaços. Nenhuma mãe gosta de ver o filho machucado. Ele parecia tão quebrado e perdido. Senti como se fosse minha culpa. Que mãe desejaria isso para o seu filho?" ela fungou. "Ele não comia. Não dormia. Estava perdendo muito peso. Parecia uma concha do homem que já foi. Carlisle e eu estávamos realmente preocupado que ele pudesse…" parou para limpar as lágrimas com um guardanapo, "Que ele pudesse…"

Oh Deus.

"Esme," eu a parei, batendo em suas costas.

"Chegou ao ponto onde rezei para que eles voltassem. Não importava que eu soubesse que ela não o amava. Contanto que ele estivesse feliz novamente," ela começou de novo. "Ele voltou para a faculdade, parou de ligar. Nunca visitava. Estávamos muito preocupados," choramingou. "Então, nós descobrimos sobre você," ela tocou meu rosto com sua mão. "Honestamente, eu não esperava muito. Eu imaginei que você apenas uma transa. Desculpa," ela se desculpou.

"Sem ofensas," eu disse.

"Mas vocês dois nasceram, realmente, para ficarem juntos," ela sorriu para mim. "Você é linda. É inteligente. Aceita-o como ele é. Você não é pretenciosa. Você é boa com as crianças. Você é uma pessoa tão boa… uma pessoa genuinamente boa," ela me disse. "Você é tudo que uma mãe quer para o filho. Estou simplesmente tão feliz por Deus ter colocado você no caminho do meu filho, e estou tão feliz por te dar as boas-vindas em nossa família," ela foi me abraçar mais uma vez.

"Oh…" parei, abraçando-a de volta.

"Eu só queria te dizer isso," ela limpou suas últimas lágrimas. "Então, o que você queria dizer?"

"Uh…" parei, "Estou apenas muito feliz," sorri, abraçando-a novamente.

O que? Você não esperava que eu contasse a verdade para ela após esse discurso, não é?

* * *

_**Nota da Gui:**__ Olá! A culpa é minha pelo atraso de hoje porque estou atolada com as coisas da escola, fui na Bienal sábado e fiquei doente nessa semana, então não tive tempo mesmo para traduzir. Sinto muito e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Beijos._

* * *

**Descobrimos quem mandou as fotos, e que James envia flores haha O idiota é até meio que romântico, ta bem apaixonado né? E esse final? Meu Deus, eu morro de rir com esse anel preso, só com eles mesmo. E claro que a Bella não conseguiu contar a verdade pra Esme, quem conseguiria? Será que o Charlie vai mesmo aparecer? A Renée vai descobrir algo? Veremos...**

**Obrigada a Gui que estava doente essa semana, mas ainda assim traduziu o capítulo, e obrigada a Brenda que betou hoje e deu tempo de postar sem muitos atrasos s2**

**Nos encontramos semana que vem ;)**

**E para quem lê Confessions: Capítulo amanhã!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	14. Capítulo 14

**EMOTIONAL WARFARE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** completerandomness12**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **O nerd Edward Cullen é abandonado pela sua namorada da escola... sozinho... em um estacionamento... com um anel de noivado em seu bolso. Para evitar parecer patético na celebração de Ano Novo dos seus pais, ele pede a ajuda de sua linda e misteriosa amiga, Bella, para que se passe por sua namorada.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

_(Traduzido por VampiresLoves e LeiliPattz)_

**EDWARD**

Merda.

Longe demais...

Isto tinha ido, inteiramente, longe demais.

Eu nunca pensei que isso iria tão longe. Todos pensavam que Bella e eu estávamos noivos. Nós estivemos sendo, somente, namorado e namorada por duas horas e meia.

Primeiro, eu estava aproveitando minha felicidade de recém comprometido até que James interrompeu o jantar e Victoria correu para se esconder em algum lugar. Bella, sendo a única pessoa que realmente conhecia a Victoria, foi encontrar a melhor amiga. Após outros vinte minutos e outra pessoa perdida, eu fui ver onde elas estavam. Eu não encontrei Victoria, mas encontrei Bella usando o anel da minha bisavó. No começo, não pensei muito sobre isso. Quero dizer, anéis ficam presos o tempo todo. Não foi até que todos começaram a comemorar, bater palmas, e chamar Bella de "tia" que eu percebi que o anel estava no dedo do anel de casamento.

Merda.

Agora eu tinha que contar a eles. Eles pensando que eu tinha uma nova namorada incrível, que agora eu oficialmente tinha, era uma coisa. Mas… eles pensado que eu estava noivo… isso era ruim. Eu não acho que conseguiria isso.

Nem uma chance no inferno.

Bella, sentindo meu surto psicótico, se ofereceu para dar as notícias para a minha mãe. Isso seria o pior. Minha mãe era uma chorona. Ela chorava em cada oportunidade apropriada - no final de filmes, naqueles comerciais sobre órfãos africanos, não importava, ela chorava. Ela era apenas uma pessoa emotival. Embora minha mãe chorar não fosse uma ocasião rara nesta família, eu nunca a vi chorar como ela chorou quando pensou que eu tinha pedido Bella em casamento. Ela parecia… orgulhosa? Aliviada? Eu não conseguia achar uma palavra, mas era diferente. Matava-me que isso iria desapontá-la tanto.

Voltei para a sala de jantar para os rostos chocados, felizes e ávidos da minha família… e o rosto confuso de Victoria.

"Edward," ela parou, sentido o cheiro das rosas que James deixou para ela. Eu não sabia o que ela tinha feito para ele, mas o cara estava lentamente se tornando obcecado por ela. Quero dizer… ele lhe deu _flores_. No segundo ano do ensino médio, uma garota teve que ser internada numa instituição mental quando ele a deu um fora antes do baile de formatura do segundo ano. Agora _ele_ estava perseguindo a garota. "EDWARD!" Vic cutucou meu peito, trazendo-me de volta a Terra.

"Huh?" eu suspirei.

"Uh… que porra aconteceu?" ela sussurrou. "Deixei Bella por, literalmente, um minuto e agora vocês estão noivos?" ela perguntou, olhando ao redor para ver quem estava perto.

"É um mal entendido," confessei. "Ela experimentou o anel de casamento da minha bisavó, não sabendo o que era. Ficou preso. Alice chegou na hora errada," eu apertei a ponte do meu nariz.

Eu devia estar muito estressado.

"O que vai acontecer agora?"

"Esclarecer tudo," suspirei, dando de ombros. "Isto foi longe demais."

"Merda," ela riu após um pouco de silêncio.

Ela estava rindo.

"O que?" perguntei confuso.

"E-e-u s-sinto muito," ela gargalhou, segurando sua barriga. "E-e-u que-que-ro dizer," respirou, "Isto só poderia acontecer com vocês," ela começou novamente. "E-e-u juro… vocês do-o-dois tem a pi-pi-pior sorte de todas!" ela arfou entre as risadas enquanto limpava uma lágrima traidora de seu olho.

"Awww…" Rose se aproximou, dando um lenço de papel para Victoria, "É maravilhoso, não é?" perguntou.

"Algo assim," Vic limpou suas lágrimas de risada dos olhos.

"É bom que você e Bella sejam tão próximas," Rose sorriu. "É difícil ver uma amizade próxima como a que vocês duas tem."

"Obrigada," ela abraçou Rose. Eu podia ver que seu rosto estava vermelho… por tentar não rir. "Eu realmente nunca pensei que _isto_ aconteceria," adicionou, cobrindo sua boca com o lencço de papel. "Estou apenas… feliz por estar aqui para testemunhar isso," ela começou a rir de novo, no entanto desta vez ela disfaçou como choro.

"Aquele é o James?" perguntei, virando em direção a porta. Quando olhei de volta para Rose, Vic tinha ido embora. Eu, na verdade, senti uma rajada de vento da escapada dela.

"Ela é boa," Rose sussurrou enquanto o lenço de papel de Victoria tinha flutuado até o chão.

Serviu bem a ela…

"Edward," meu pai se aproximou e me envolvei num abraço apertado, "Bella é uma mulher extraordinária, filho," ele me parabenizou. "Você é um homem de sorte."

"Sim," Emmett veio e me bateu nas costas, "Mulheres como Bella e minha Rosie não crescem em árvores. Isso é verdade," ele esfregou meus ombros.

"Ela vale à pena guardar," Jazz adicionou com um sorriso.

"Ela será uma adição maravilhosa a família," papai bateu nas minhas costas, radiante. "Você deixou sua mãe e eu muito orgulhosos."

"Oh, meu Deus," Alice entrou, exalando o que soava alívio, "Estou tão feliz que você escolheu Bella e não aquela baranga," ela sorriu, me abraçando. "Eu sabia que Bella era a pessoa," se vangloriou. "Quando Jasper, Lexi, e eu estávamos dirigindo para casa do jantar no _Shout_, eu disse, 'Edward vai casar com ela,'" ela sorriu. "Eu não disse, Jazz?"

"Ela disse," Jazz riu.

"Ela é muito melhor que a Tanya," Lexi deu sua opinião. "Tanya era malvada e nunca falava comigo. Além disso, a gata dela sempre me arranhava," ela reclamou.

"Ela é uma puta destruidora de Barbie," Alice ferveu de raiva. "Está tudo bem, porque você tem alguém muito melhor agora, de qualquer forma."

"Eu não gostava dela também," Megan bufou e cruzou seus braços. "Mamãe a chamava de 'tetas de testículos'," Ela riu, fazendo Rose corar.

"O que?" Rose perguntou enquanto todos nós olhamos para ela. "Aquele é o pior silicone que já vi."

Todos eles começaram a rir, e a culpa imeditamente me consumiu. Todos eles estavam sorridentes e felizes. Pouco sabiam que a fonte da alegria e risadas deles era uma enorme mentira; uma mentira que seria exposta a qualquer minuto. Naquele momento, eu desejei que tivesse vindo sozinho. Eu podia apenas imaginar como eles me tratariam uma vez que descobrissem que tive que subornar uma amiga para vir comigo.

Meu monólogo interno foi interrompido pelo som do riso da minha mãe enquanto ela e Bella entraram na sala.

Elas estavam rindo?

Por que elas estavam rindo?

Eu estava confuso.

"Mãe," andei até ela, "Eu sinto muito…"

"... Por não ter conhecido vocês mais cedo," Bella me interrompeu. "Eu amo você," ela me olhou nos olhos e procurou por um beijo. Por instinto, envolvi meus braços ao redor de seus quadris e a trouxe para perto, odiando a pequena distância entre nós. Com fome, minha língua entrou em sua boca, ávida para prová-la novamente. Ela era tão… eu não conseguia explicar. Bejá-la era tão natural. Eu adorava isso. "Oh," ela nos separou para respirar e limpar o gloss labial espalhado em minha boca, um sorriso levado no canto de seus lábios.

No que eu estive pensando?

Bella… anel… mãe…

Oh, sim!

"Bella…"

"Edward," ela fechou a distância entre nós desta vez, desvastando minha boca. Eu, voluntariamente, contribuí com a invasão.

Então, papai tossiu.

"Desculpa," ela se afastou de mim e me abraçou. "Vamos conversar mais tarde," sussurrou rapidamente em meu ouvido.

"Amor jovem," minha mãe limpou uma lágrima de seus olhos. "Estou tão… gah!" ela finalizou, puxando eu Bella num abraço. Então, todos se juntaram.

Oh, Deus… Bella não contou a ela.

"Uh…" eu comecei, após todos nós nos separarmos. Então, Bella me deu "o olhar". Você sabe qual. O olhar que toda mulher tinha que dizia, "Não se atreva, caralho."

Eu não me atrevi.

"Isto pede por sobremesa!" minha mãe bateu palmas e todos nós fomos para a cozinha. Ela procurou pela geladeira e saiu com uma travessa coberto de alguma coisa. "Eu sei que não faço muito isto," ela disse, tirando o bolo de chocolate alemão da travessa.

"O que?" meu pai arfou, seus olhos se iluminando.

"De jeito nenhum!" Alice pulou, animada.

"Eu não como isto desde 2004!" Emmett gritou, pegando um garfo. Não um prato. Apenas um garfo.

Torta de pecã era a sobremesa favorita da família Cullen. Mas bolo de chocolate alemão estava logo em seguida. Havia três camadas de bolo de chocolate úmido com glacê caseiro no meio. O glacê era feito com cada amendoim que você podia pensar. Amendoins. Nozes. Pecãs. Amêndoas. Ela os assava e depois os colocava no topo com chocolate e caramelo. Era… incrível. Mamãe raramente fazia isso. Era, principalmente, porque havia muita preparação nisso.

"Eu estava guardando isso até o jantar comemorativo amanhã," ela falou rápido, "Mas esta é uma ocasião muito melhor." Ela pegou pratos, passando o bolo para todos, "Eu o fiz esta manhã, antes do café da manhã."

"Legal, obrigada!" peguei o prato e dei uma mordida. Céu. Então, percebi algo. "Uh, mãe, Bella não pode comer amendoim," eu lembrei a ela, pensando sobre a história que Bella tinha me contado sobre a barra de Payday que tinha comido e quase morreu.

"E é por isso que fiz um bolo de chocolate Godiva… só para ela," ela sorriu, entregando para Bella um pequeno bolo e uma colher.

"Obrigada," Bella sorriu, olhando o bolo. Ela parecia assustada.

"Não se preocupe," mamãe disse então pegava o leite da geladeira, "Eu o fiz com uma tigela, colher e copos de medidas diferentes," ela bateu no ombro da Bella. "Não há traços de amendoim aí."

"Ok," Bella deu uma mordida e mastigou por um segundo. "Está incrível," ela gemeu e revirou seus olhos.

"Obrigada."

"Bella, eu quase esqueci," Alice entrou na conversa, "Nós precisamos começar a praticar para a competição de karaokê. Nós temos apenas três dias!"

"Oh," minha 'noiva' disse num tom um pouco desanimado. Ela olhou para mim pelo canto do olho e rapidamente retornou sua atenção para Alice. Eu me sentia mal por Bella. Alice levava a competição anual de karaokê seriamente. Além disse, Bella não parecia como uma pessoa que gostava de cantar e dança na frente de outras pessoas.

"O tema deste ano é…" Alice parou para um efeito dramático, "Goo-goo para Gaga," ela começou a bater palmas.

"Nós precisamos começar a praticar se queremos ganhar das Denali," Rose disse, lambendo seu garfo.

"Eu juro que elas subornaram os juízes ano passado," Alice fez biquinho e cruzou os braços.

"Oh, Deus," revirei meus olhos.

"Você ainda está brava?" Emmett perguntou rindo.

"Nós devíamos ter ganhado!" Rose cruzou seus braços. "Roupas de escolas católicas de garotas para Britney Spears?" perguntou sarcasticamente em animação fingida, "Quão revolucionário!"

"O que vocês fizeram?" Bella perguntou.

Ano passado, Britney Spears tinha sido o tema do concurso. Alice e Rose trabalharam por dias na coreografia delas. Maquiagem teatral foi envolvida. Eu pensei que Alice tinha sofrido um aneurisma quando elas perderam.

"Nós fizemos Circus… mas com um tema demente. Alice e eu éramos estas loucas de circo/carnaval. Tinha uma vibe meio de Disturbia," Rose informou.

"Nós estávamos incríveis pra caralho," Alice bufou. "Ainda não consigo acreditar que perdemos."

"Sempre há este ano," Bella puxou as garotas para um abraço em grupo. "Comigo e Victoria…"

"Nós não sabíamos que Vic estava vindo, então só inscrevemos nós três," Rose admitiu desconfortavelmente. "Não podemos adicioná-la agora."

"Dureza," Jasper balançou sua cabeça.

"Não vou contar a ela," Bella levantou seus braços em rendição. "É uma pena também. Vic é a pessoa mais competitiva que já encontrei. Ela venderia a própria mãe se isso a fizesse ter um troféu grande suficiente," ela riu.

"Ela e Alice fariam um bom time," Emmett gargalhou.

"Ok, vocês dois," meu pai voltou na cozinha com a câmera.

"Eu quero uma foto para imortalizar este momento," minha mãe disse radiante, se assegurando que Bella e eu estávamos na posição correta.

Oh, Deus… ela queria fotos.

Isso era pior do que eu pensava.

Como isso era possível?

"Sorria," meu pai mandou.

"_Cheeeese_," Bella e eu dissemos em uníssono enquanto Bella colocou sua mão em meu peito e beijou minha bochecha. Eu não consegui evitar o sorriso que veio em meu rosto.

"Oh," minha mãe começou a chorar assim que olhou a imagem. "Outra," ela disse ao papai e ele tirou outra foto… depois outras dez.

"É o suficiente, mamãe," Emmett nos resgatou, abençoado seja ele. "Guarde isso para o casamento." Ele que se dane.

"Sim!" Alice gritou. "Não consigo esperar até começarmos a planejar o casamento," ela bateu palmas. "Qual estação, Bella? Quais cores?" ela perguntou, animada. "Você ficará tão bonita."

"Aww," Bella sorriu desconfortavelmente. "Vamos apenas focar na noite de hoje," ela sorriu, colocando um beijo leve em meus lábios.

"Estaria tudo bem se eu ajudasse?" Alice perguntou. "Já que EMMETT E ROSE SE CASARAM E NÃO CONTARAM PARA NINGUÉM!" ela deu um soco no saco do Em.

"Ai!" meu irmão uivou de dor.

Como ela descobriu?

"O QUE?" minha mãe perguntou, Rose beijou meu irmão na cabeça.

"Eu…" Emmett engasgou.

"Ele deixou isso escapar quando descobrimos sobre Edward e Bella porque pensou que estávamos distraídos," Alice colocou suas mãos nos quadris.

"Emmett…" minha mãe perguntou, os lábios tremendo e tocando seu peito, "Por que?"

"Nós queríamos um casamento pequeno," Rose interrompeu. "Não tínhamos a intenção de magoar alguém."

"Você nem mesmo convidou sua própria família," meu pai balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que vocês dois pudessem ser tão egoístas!" Alice chorou.

"Vamos para cima," Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto minha família gritava com Emmett e Rosalie. "Podemos conversar."

"Bom," concordei, seguindo-a para fora da cozinha e para o andar de cima.

A caminhada até o quarto pareceu durar uma eternidade. Não foi tão ruim porque eu consegui olhar para a bunda da Bella enquanto ela subia os degraus.

Era realmente maravilhosa.

Eu me perguntei como ela iria se parecer naquela lingerie que tinha comprado.

Hmmm…

"Ok," ela se virou, sentando com um bufo, "Deixe-me ter isso," ela deitou dramaticamente na cama.

"Ai!" ouvido alguém berrando.

"Que…?" olhei debaixo da cama para encontrar Victoria.

"Ele foi embora?" ela perguntou. Eu ainda não conseguia vê-la. Eu só sabia que ela estava debaixo da cama porque pude ouvi-la.

Droga, ela era boa.

"Ele foi embora antes de eu te encontrar no quarto do Carlisle e da Esme," Bella olhou debaixo da cama. "Saia daí debaixo," ela mandou, puxando sua amiga do chão.

"Ele não estava aqui este tempo todo?" Vic me perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Uh…" parei.

"Boa jogada, Edward," ela sorriu com respeito, "Boa jogada," ela bateu nas minhas costas e saiu do quarto.

"Ela não esqueceu, você sabe. Ela vai te dar o troco," Bella sorriu.

"Droga," sentei numa cadeira próxima.

"Então," Bella sentou novamente na cama, "Vamos matar o elefante no quarto."

Sobre isso…

"Bella," suspirei, correndo meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu sinto muito," ela se desculpou, rastejando para sentar no meu colo.

"É que apenas…"

"Eu tentei contar a ela… eu iria. Ela chorou, Edward. Nós começamos a conversar e… e ela chorou!"

"Ela faz isso."

"Por que você não me contou que ela era uma chorona?" ela bufou para mim. "Eu não estava preparada para aquilo."

"Você sempre tem que contar as nóticias ruins primeiro para a minha mãe," balancei minha cabeça. "Não consigo acreditar que isto está acontecendo," grunhi, olhando para a parede. "Nós temos que contar a eles."

"Não!" ela gritou, segurando meu rosto em suas mãos. "Ela está tão orgulhosa, Edward. Isso a mataria."

"Se… não, QUANDO ela descobrir que isto é uma farsa, _isso_ _definitivamente_ irá matá-la."

Ver minha mão chorar era insuportável. Quando ela descobrir, isso pode destroí-la.

"Ela não vai descobrir," Bella prometou.

"Bella…" comecei.

"Edward, não podemos contar para ela," ela interrompeu, balançando sua cabeça profusamente.

"Qual é a alternativa?" perguntei, "Casar-se? Nós estamos namorando por apenas quatro horas!"

"Há uma forma de passar por isso," ela revirou os olhos. "As pessoas tem noivados longos o tempo todo."

"Bem… este será um noivado_ muuuuuuuuuuuuuito_ longo."

"Nós vamos apenas ficar aqui por mais três dias," ela informou.

"Então…?"

"Nós os afastamos," ela começou a planejar. "Quando eles visitarem, estarei lá. Mais tarde, um de nós perde a vontade. Nós nos separamos. Voltamos. O outro perde a vontade. Nós voltamos. O ciclo se repete."

"Bella," levantei minha sobrancelha, "Esta mentira pode durar por anos."

"Eu sei," ela sorriu. "Essa é a beleza disso."

"Isso é extremo."

"Nós já estamos juntos," ela apontou. "Não é uma mentira _tão_ grande."

"De ser um casal por quatro horas… para ficar noivo é uma jornada _muito_ distante da verdade."

"É partir os corações da sua família agora… ou fingir estar noivo para o futuro previsível," ela ponderou cada opção em suas mãos. "Faça sua escolha."

Descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro e pensei sobre o que eu queria fazer. Seria bom para a minha mãe não ter um derrame nesta semana, e ela gostava da Bella. Isto também ajudaria a aliviar suas preocupações sobre eu estar sozinho. Além disso, estamos juntos, de qualquer forma. Não estávamos noivos, mas não seria como se fossemos estranhos.

"Isso _tem_ funcionado muito bem," eu racicionei.

"Muito bem," ela balançou sua cabeça.

"Tudo bem," eu cedi.

"Bom," ela suspirou, me beijando.

Eu esperava que isto não acabasse mal… pelo menos não _tão_ mal.

Certo…

Isto acabando terrivelmente era invevitável.

"Oh, Deus," eu choraminguei.

"Vamos ficar bem," ela levantou do meu colo, "Eu prometo."

"É melhor fircarmos," eu fingi um aviso enquanto ela pegou minha mão.

"Cale-se," ela me tranquilizou.

"Preciso descansar," suspirei, deitando na cama.

"Eu também," ela bocejou. "Eu nunca tive minha soneca," ela me olhou rindo. "Você me interrompeu."

"Você adorou isso," brinquei, levantando para procurar algo em minha mala.

"Sim, sim," ela respondeu, fechando a porta.

Eu encontrei uma camiseta preta de dormir uma calça de flanela, vestindo-as antes de pular na cama. Eu definitivamente precisava ter algum… "Oh, meu Deus," arfei.

"O que?" ela perguntou, toda inocente.

"Você…" comcei, apontando para sua roupa, "Você está usando…"

Era a lingerie azul… das fotos… a foto onde Bella estava de joelhos. Ela estava usando isso… na vida real… na minha frente.

Eu estava duro.

Novamente.

Isto era tão vergonhoso.

"Isto?" ela gesticulou para sua roupa. "É apenas um pijama que comprei hoje," ela me tranquilizou.

"É… é… você…"

"Huh?" ela sorriu. "Eu não sei sobre o que você está murmurando," ela entrou debaixo das cobertas.

"Você… você…" Oh, Deus, eu estava me perdendo. "Você está bonita," deixei escapar, me apressando para longe dela.

"Oh," ela disse baixinho, puxando as cobertas acima de si mesma. "Obrigada," ela murmurou, desligando o abajur no criado-mudo. "Boa noite," eu a ouvi disse enquanto deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro.

"Boa noite," eu disse de volta.

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Para registrar…" eu não sabia como, mas eu podia dizer que ela estava sorrindo embora suas costas estivesse viradas para mim, "Qualquer garota seria sortuda por casar com você."

"Qualquer homem seria sortudo por casar com você," sussurrei de volta.

"Você está bravo comigo?" ela perguntou. Ouvi o medo em sua voz.

"Não," eu rapidamente respondi, virando para encarar… suas costas. "Estou apenas… sobrecarregado. É só isso."

"Nós podemos contar juntos para eles," ela ofereceu. "Você acha que Esme e Carlisle ficarão bravos comigo?"

"Eu acho que não," eu suspirei. "Eles amam você."

"Eu só não quero que eles fiquem furiosos comigo", ela se virou para olhar para mim. "Além disso... oh!" ela sussurrou.

O que ela estava olhando?

Segui seu foco para ver que ela estava olhando para minha ereção.

Isso ainda estava lá.

"Você tem uma e..."

"Merda," eu me cobri com um travesseiro.

O que ela esperava? Era ela que apareceu aqui vestindo essa lingerie.

"Edward..."

"Isso é tão embaraçoso", eu coloquei outro travesseiro em cima de mim. "Quer dizer você é a única..."

"Isso é tão quente", ela me interrompeu, tirando os travesseiros de cima de mim e montando em mim. "Merda", ela me puxou para um beijo.

"Wow," eu arfei.

"Oh," ela parou. "Isso está… ok?" ela perguntou, colocando as mãos no meu peito.

"Porra sim!" E a virei e ataquei seu pescoço com meus lábios.

"Tudo bem", ela riu, passando as mãos debaixo da minha camisa e eu levantei minhas mãos para ajudá-la a me livrar disso. Enquando ela percorreu os dedos sobre o meu peito, eu comecei a me sentir um pouco de tímido. Não era como se ela não tivesse me visto sem camisa. Nós simplesmente não estávamos em um relacionamento naquela época. Será que ela me julga de forma diferente agora que estávamos?

"Tem alguma coisa errada?", ela perguntou, separando-se de mim para recuperar o fôlego. "Você está agindo diferente", ela notou, colocando uma de suas mãos pequenas na minha bochecha.

"Não realmente", eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não sou… musculoso ou qualquer coisa assim. Eu sou peludo," Eu dei de ombros.

"Ai!" Eu imediatamente esfreguei meu mamilo dolorido.

Ela tinha apertado o meu mamilo!

"Você está falando mal de si mesmo em um momento como este?" Ela perguntou, me olhando nos olhos. "Eu gosto do seu peito peludo", ela me disse, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo. "É todo viril", ela sorriu. "Além disso, eu escolheria tonificado a musculoso em qualquer dia. Muitos músculos parece estranho", ela balançou a cabeça em desgosto. "Agora, me beije para compensar minha irritação", ela ordenou, colocando os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

Eu prontamente atendi ao seu pedido. Seus lábios macios se curvaram em um sorriso quando eu passei minha língua em torno de seu lábio inferior, buscando convite. Seu sorriso se alargou, aceitando meus avanços e sua língua logo começou lutar contra a minha para o domínio. Nenhum de nós ganhou; cada um tomou prazer em degustar o outro. Suas mãos se moveram para os meus lados para nos aproximar enquanto movi meus lábios da sua boca para seu pescoço.

"Tão suave," eu murmurei enquanto dei um beijo em seu peito através do tecido fino. Eu senti seu mamilo endurecer sob meus lábios enquanto eu pegava a minha mão para massagear o outro seio.

"Sim", ela sussurrou, arqueando as costas e movendo seus quadris em minha ereção. Agindo por instinto e paixão, comecei a mover meus quadris nos dela, encontrando prazer no atrito que tivemos. Senti a umidade de sua excitação contra minha calça, fazendo-me ficar mais duro.

"Merda", eu gemi quando ela levantou os braços e eu tirei a camisola para expor seus seios para mim. Ela era tão linda. "Perfeita", eu disse a ela suavemente, pegando um de seus picos rosados em minha boca e apertando o outro entre os meus dedos.

"Edward," ela engasgou, movendo seus quadris em mim mais e acelerando o ritmo. Uma mão se contorceu em meu cabelo, enquanto a outra se moveu para cobrir minha mão. "Mais", ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, pegando a minha mão e movendo para baixo em sua barriga para sua calcinha. "Toque-me", ela disse em meus lábios.

Ela queria que eu a tocasse... lá em baixo.

Oh, Deus…

"V-Você tem certeza?" Perguntei.

Talvez eu não a ouviu direito.

"Sim", ela terra contra a minha mão.

"O-okay." Eu lentamente movi minha mão para passar o meu dedo ao longo de sua fenda. Ela gritou com o meu toque, movendo seus quadris mais forte. Meu dedo brincou com o laço ao redor da borda de sua calcinha. Isso precisava sair. Agora. "Eu posso...?" Indiquei o meu desejo, esticando o tecido.

"Mmm, sim." Ela levantou os quadris enquanto deslizei o material por suas pernas deixando-a nua... completamente.

Wow.

A luz suave da rachadura sob a porta do banheiro e a luz fraca no outro lado do quarto escuro lançava um brilho delicado em sua pele de alabastro. Eu admirava reverentemente os lábios gordos, os seios arfando, seu estômago tremendo, e a pequena mancha de cachos em seu sexo, tudo era perfeição. Eu sempre soube que Bella era impressionante. Mas vê-la assim, nenhuma palavra poderia descrever o quão linda ela parecia neste momento.

"O quê?" Ela corou, puxando o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

"Nada", eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto meus olhos percorreram sua forma primorosa para tomar seu sexo encharcado.

"Mmm", ela gemeu quando eu coloquei os cachos na minha mão. Eu corri um dedo ao longo de sua fenda, colocando lentamente um dedo dentro dela. "Oh, Deus!" ela engasgou enquanto eu acariciava suas paredes. Sentindo sua paixão aumentar com cada movimento, eu espalhei sua umidade, massageando seu clitóris com sua excitação. "Gah!" ela gritou quando eu adicionei outro dedo, ainda massageando seu clitóris com meu polegar. "Edward", ela agarrou os lençóis, mordendo seu lábio, meu lábio, em sua boca.

"Bella", eu gemi, movendo-me para beijá-la. Sua mão agarrou meu pescoço, me segurando em sua boca enquanto ela assolava a minha boca com beijos.

"Eu estou..." ela sussurrou contra meus lábios quando começou a se mover mais rápido na minha mão. Senti seu aperto em torno de meus dedos enquanto trabalhava mais rápido nela, enrolando meus dedos como se estivesse acenando para seu orgasmo. "Edward!" ela gritou, arqueando para fora da cama, enquanto eu senti sua paredes apertarem em torno de meus dedos. "Ah", suspirou, abraçando-me perto dela.

Oh meu…

Eu tinha acabado de dar um orgasmo a Bella.

Ponto pra mim!

Eu não conseguia esconder o olhar de orgulho no meu rosto enquanto via o seu completamente corado em um vermelho brilhante. Eu não poderia evitar. Eu lambi seu clímax dos meus dedos enquanto fechava os olhos. Eu não queria assustá-la.

"Uau", ela sorriu, abrindo os olhos para os meus. "Você está muito orgulhoso de si mesmo", ela riu.

"Eu estou", eu a beijei.

"Você deve estar", ela sorriu, sua mão agarrando meu pau através da minha calça.

"Você não tem que..." Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dela. Eu não queria que ela sentisse como se tivesse que retribuir só porque eu tinha feito com ela.

"Eu quero." Ela puxou minha calça e cueca e eu chutei pelo resto do caminho. "Edward?" ela perguntou, olhando para o meu pênis.

"Sim?" Perguntei um pouco assustado.

"Você tem um pênis muito grande", ela disse, correndo o dedo ao longo da parte inferior do meu pau.

"Merda," Eu empurrei meus quadris contra ela.

"Você gosta disso?" ela perguntou com um sorriso, passando a palma da mão entre as pernas, cobrindo-o com sua própria umidade.

"S-Sim", respondi enquanto ela pegava minha pré-gozo e rodava em torno da ponta.

Oh, Deus...

Ela pegou sua mão, que estava coberta de sua excitação, e começou a me acariciar. "Está tudo bem?" ela perguntou, apertando ligeiramente mais, passando seu polegar suavemente sobre a cabeça na passagem ocasional.

"Um... uh huh", eu gemi, movendo os quadris em sua mão. "É tão bom", eu gemia, inclinando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Seu toque era tão suave... mas tão firme. Coloquei beijos leves no seu pescoço e lábios, pensando que, mais uma vez, eu estava levando a melhor parte do negócio.

"Você está tão duro, baby", ela gemeu contra meus lábios enquanto sentia seus golpes acelerando. "Eu o deixo mais duro?". perguntou.

"Sim", eu empurrei meus quadris com mais força. "Porra", eu fechei os olhos, concentrando em não gozar. Era tão incrível.

"Você é tão bom", ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e sua outra mão se moveu para massagear e puxar minhas bolas.

"Bella", eu rosnei, tremendo enquanto meus quadris empurraram mais rápido.

"Edward..."

"Eu estou..." Eu tentei avisá-la: "Eu estou... merda!" Eu gritei enquanto encontrei a minha libertação.

Caí em cima dela e ela deu um beijo no meu pescoço.

"Isso foi..." Eu procurei por uma palavra, "indescritível."

"Obrigada", ela corou, rindo.

Uma vez que minha respiração voltou ao normal, eu fui ao banheiro para me limpar. Depois, eu molhei uma toalha e fui limpar a bagunça que eu tinha feito sobre ela. Eu não queria ficar todo pegajoso como nos abraçávamos. "Você não tem que..."

"Pare com isso, Edward," ela interrompeu, "Eu queria. Eu gostei de fazer você se sentir bem", ela corou.

"Eu fiz...?"

"Oh, sim", ela assentiu profusamente. "Você tem os dedos incríveis", ela cumprimentou.

"Bem..." Eu a peguei, agarrando-a para um abraço. "Você é incrível", sorri, inclinando o seu queixo para beijá-la.

"Você não é tão ruim, também", ela piscou, correndo os dedos sobre o cabelo no meu peito.

Foi assim que adormecemos. Foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

"Pombinhos," Rose gritou, batendo na porta, "Cubram seu p e sua v. Está na hora do café da manhã."

"Okay", dissemos em uníssono.

"Nós vamos estar lá", Eu disse a voz ao lado da porta.

"Façam isso rápido", ela ordenou. "Nós temos que nos preparar para o jantar."

Merda.

"Jantar?" Bella sussurrou. "Que jantar?"

"Uh..." Eu comecei.

"Outro compromisso que temos que ir, que você se esqueceu de me contar?" Ela adivinhou, estreitando os olhos para mim.

Uma vez por ano, quando todos nós ficamos juntos, os Denali e Cullens, nós organizávamos um jantar.

"Desculpe," Eu olhei para longe. Ela estava irritada. Eu podia sentir isso. "Fazemos isso a cada dois anos. Isso escorregou da minha mente."

"O que há com você se esquecendo de me contar sobre todas essas coisas importantes que acontecem com a sua família?" ela perguntou, colocando as mãos nos quadris. Eu poderia dizer que era para ser ameaçador, mas eu podia ver seus peitos. "Responda-me!" Ela puxou as cobertas em torno dela.

"Eu sinto muito", eu me desculpei novamente. "Eu não lembrei de te dizer," eu admiti. "Eu estava apenas feliz que eu não estaria sozinho," Eu confidenciei. "Não fique com raiva de mim, por favor", implorei.

"Eu não sou com raiva de você", ela suspirou. "É só que... como eu devo continuar com isso e me encaixar com a sua família, se eu estou agindo surpresa com cada evento que acontece?" ela perguntou. "Você tem que me avisar de tudo."

"Tudo bem", eu assenti. "Isso não vai acontecer novamente."

"Há mais alguma coisa?"

"O Baile de Ano Novo... e... tutoria das crianças carentes", eu respondi. "Além disso, o aniversário de casamento dos meus pais," eu disse a ela.

O baile era um dos destaques do ano.

"Tutoria de crianças? Um baile!?" ela perguntou. "Eu não tenho um vestido de gala!" ela espalmou seu rosto. "Eu vou ter que comprar um agora", ela fez beicinho.

"Eu vou pagar por isso", eu ofereci. "É o mínimo..."

"Esse não é o ponto", ela dispensou. "Um pequeno aviso teria sido bom."

"Eu sinto m..."

"Você não tem que pedir desculpas de novo", ela beijou meu rosto. "Está tudo bem, Edward." Ela se levantou para ir tomar um banho.

Devo ter cochilado pois fui surpreendido por Bella perguntando: "Então, eu pareço uma mulher feliz, recém-noiva?"

Olhei para cima para vê-la em um moletom vinho e branco de Harvard e tênis branco. Eu tive que dizer que parecia um pouco estranho ver Bella usando moletom. Ela estava sempre usando saltos.

"Você está linda", eu passei meus braços em volta de sua cintura e me inclinei para um beijo.

"Obrigado, amorzinho", ela usou seu apelido para mim, colocando a mão sobre o seu peito. Ela puxou as mangas e acrescentou algumas pulseiras de ouro para completar o seu look. O anel de noivado brilhava na luz da manhã, pegando meu olhar. Eu tinha que admitir, parecia bom em sua mão. Eu encontrei-me sorrindo para a visão. Fiquei surpreso que cabia, mas parecia que foi feito só para ela. Minha bisavó tinha as mãos mais pequenas que eu já vi.

"De nada," Sorri quando ela veio para outro beijo.

"Vou descer", ela me avistou, tirando um pouco de cabelo do meu rosto. "A animação provavelmente já morreu", ela acenou, fechando a porta.

Não memso.

Eu rapidamente pulei para o chuveiro e comecei a me arrumar. Eu notei que minha barba estava ficando espetada, por isso, tomei um tempo em fazê-la. Notei também que eu precisava ter um corte de cabelo. Eu comecei a colocar minhas roupas e ouvi o telefone de Bella tocando. Reconheci de imediato a música Marcha Imperial como da sua mãe. Eu fiz um favor a Bella e apertei o botão ignorar. Ela não ia atender de qualquer maneira. Coloquei o telefone no bolso para que eu pudesse dar a ela mais tarde.

Uma vez que eu estava vestido, eu desci as escadas. Quando cheguei ao último degraul, Bella correu para mim com um sorriso enorme. Isso estava estranho. Alguma coisa estava errada.

"Edward, baby", ela abraçou-me com força, "Olha o que seus pais fizeram... para nós", ela segurava um jornal. Peguei e virei para as páginas da Sociedade.

_HERDEIRO CULLEN FICA NOIVO_

_Edward Cullen, herdeiro da fortuna Cullen Banking, propôs a sua namorada de quatro meses, Bella Swan, durante o feriado de férias de Natal. A proposta ocorreu em um um jantar íntimo no Cullen Estate no início da noite de ontem. Ambos, Cullen e Swan, estão ansiosos para suas núpcias iminentes. Nenhuma data foi definida._

"Não é fofo?" Ela perguntou apontando para a foto no jornal. Era o mesmo que o meu pai tinha tirado de nós na noite passada.

"Não é adorável", minha mãe apareceu, pegando o jornal de mim. "Nós queríamos fazer uma surpresa", ela sorriu. "Eu tenho um amigo no jornal. O marido de Agnes Montgomery é o dono do jornal. Bella, você se encontrou com ela no almoço de ontem."

"Mmm hmm," Bella tentou sorrir.

"Ela foi tão compreensiva", a mãe sorriu. "Se Edward tivesse proposto uma hora depois, isso só aconteceria depois que vocês fossem embora."

Bem na hora da minha parte.

"Obrigada, Esme," Bella abraçou minha mãe.

"Nada disso", minha mãe a tranquilizou. "Me chame de mamãe", ela fungou, enfiando um pedaço de cabelo atrás da orelha de Bella. "Você é tão perfeita, querida", ela beijou a bochecha de Bella. "Estou muito feliz", ela enxugou uma lágrima. "Droga, agora eu preciso de um lenço."

"Está vendo?" Bella levantou uma sobrancelha quando minha mãe saiu de vista.

"Eu sei", eu abaixei minha cabeça, olhando para o jornal. "Estamos fodidos."

"Absolutamente."

"Completamente", acrescentei, entrando na cozinha.

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!" minha família começou a aplaudir enquanto caminhávamos para a cozinha.

"Nós preparamos café da manhã pra vocês", Megan correu para abraçar minhas pernas com Snooki em suas mãos. O cão pulou em meus braços e mais uma vez começou a lamber meu rosto.

"Sente-se comigo, tia Bella," Lexi agarrou a mão dela e levou-a para a mesa.

"Será que vocês... comemoraram na noite passada?" Emmett balançou as sobrancelhas.

Eu não podia lutar contra o rubor que correu em meu rosto enquanto eu pensava sobre o que Bella e eu tinhamos feito na noite passada. Então, eu parei de pensar sobre isso, porque eu estava ficando um pouco duro.

"Vai, Eddddie!" meu irmão me colocou em uma chave de braço.

"Pare com isso, Emmett," minha mãe voltou para a cozinha, batendo na cabela de Em antes de se sentar.

"Vocês dois ainda estão na casa do cachorro," Alice disse a Rose e Em.

"Você vai ter um casamento da princesa?" Lexi perguntou a Bella. "Eu gosto de princesas."

"Eu não sei, querida," Bella acariciou sua cabeça: "Mas eu vou pensar sobre isso."

"Tudo bem."

"Qual é a sensação de estar noivo, filho?" Meu pai perguntou sorrindo.

"Diferente."

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar que isso aconteceu", Bella sorriu para mim.

"É surreal, não é?" Rose sorriu.

"Você poderia dizer isso," Bella respondeu, pegando Snooki de mim e abraçando a cachorra antes de colocá-la no chão, perto da mesa.

"Olá, Vicki", minha mãe abraçou a amiga de Bella.

"Bom dia, Esme," Vic sorriu para a minha mãe. "Carlisle... Bella... Edward... Lexi... Megan... Snooki... "

"Nós dissemos que sentimos muito," disseram Rose e Alice em uníssono.

"Hum," Vic revirou os olhos.

"Vic", Bella começou: "Isto é por causa do...?"

"Está tudo bem," Vic abriu o guardanapo, "Obviamente, eu apenas... não sou boa o suficiente para estar no grupo."

"Não sabíamos que você estava vindo!"

"Semânticas", Vic colocando um pouco de bacon em seu prato.

"Você pode ajudar," Rose disse.

"Joga um osso pro cachorro, por que não", Vic dando interesse ao seu prato.

"Se pudéssemos..."

A discussão foi interrompida pelo som do toque retumbante de Bella pela sala.

"Oh," eu peguei o telefone do bolso e dei a Bella.

"Quem é, querida?" perguntou a mãe.

"Ninguém," Bella respondeu, ignorando a chamada. "É só a minha mãe."

"Você não tem que..."

"Não é culpa sua", ela sorriu sem entusiasmo. "Nós não somos próximas."

"Oh," o rosto da mãe caiu um pouco, "Isso é...", ela começou, sem saber o que dizer.

"Está tudo bem," Bella colocou sal em seus ovos. "Não se sinta estranha", disse quando o telefone tocou de novo. Bella ignorou novamente.

"Bem..." minha mãe começou.

"Mãe," eu sussurrei, balançando a cabeça.

Meu pai sentiu a necessidade de fazer as coisas melhor e chegar ao fundo das coisas. Eu tinha a sensação de que as questões de Bella com sua mãe não poderiam ser resolvidos no café da manhã.

"Você pode passar a geléia?" Bella perguntou Jasper, que sem jeito deu a ela.

Seu telefone tocou novamente. Bella desligou completamente e continuou comendo.

"Eu preciso usar o banheiro", ela sorriu, levantando-se e saindo da cozinha.

"Eu sinto muito", minha mãe se desculpou. "Eu não sabia."

"Está tudo bem", eu disse. "Bella não tem o melhor relacionamento com os pais," Eu suspirei. "Ela não fala muito com eles."

"Isso é uma pena", minha mãe balançou a cabeça.

Em seguida, a campainha tocou.

"Nós temos um monte de convidados surpresa ultimamente," meu pai sorriu sem jeito, levantando-se para ir abrir a porta.

"Tudo bem," Bella sorriu, caminhando de volta para a cozinha, "O que todos nós temos que..."

"Onde ela está?" Ouvi uma voz feminina do corredor.

"Oh, Deus", a voz de Bella quebrou enquanto ela balançou a cabeça.

"Eu sei que ela está aqui", a voz chamou novamente enquanto ouvi o som de saltos altos clicando no corredor. "Phil! Vamos!" A voz gritou.

"Eu sinto muito", Bella se desculpou, saindo da cozinha. Eu a segui... como todos os outros.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" A voz chamou: "Sua mãe pede para falar com você!"

"O que no mundo...?" mãe sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto seguíamos Bella pelo corredor.

"Quem é... oh, meu Deus!" Alice gritou, correndo na direção da bonita mulher loira que está na nossa porta de entrada.

"Quem é você?" a loira perguntou recuando.

"Você é... você é..." Alice gaguejou, pulando para cima e para baixo.

"Sim, sou eu", ela suspirou enquanto tirou seus óculos escuros gigantes e revirou os olhos, "Mas eu perguntei quem você é."

"Ela é Alice," Bella ficou na frente dela. "Ela é minha amiga. Ela obviamente admira você, assim que seria de seu interesse se você tentasse não ser uma vadia."

"Oh meu Deus," Alice sussurrou. "É... Renee Dwyer."

"Você já ouviu falar de mim?" Renée perguntou. "Parabéns. Você obviamente lê a Vogue."

"Senhoras e senhores," Bella imitou um locutor, "Minha mãe, Renee Dwyer, a mais jovem editora-chefe da revista Vogue, ícone de estilo, socialite, etc...", ela acenou estoicamente para sua mãe.

Renee estava com um vestido preto que parava apenas na altura do joelho. Sua barriga de grávida etava proeminente no vestido. Ela estava com um colar de pedaços de prata, enormes brincos de diamante, e saltos pretos que tinham picos sobre eles.

"Obrigada pela introdução," Renee tocou seu coração e seu enorme anel de diamante brilhou na luz, cegando-me temporariamente, "por mais sarcástico que possa ser."

"Mãe," Bella suspirou, "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu estava arrumando o meu cabelo e meu assistente me mostrou isso", ela tirou uma cópia do artigo de jornal de sua bolsa.

"Você tem o seu assistente me espionando?" Bella revirou os olhos.

"Eu tenho que ter certeza de que você não está fazendo nada para me envergonhar." Ela virou a mão de Bella para ela ver o anel. "Oh, Deus", ela zombou olhando para mim: "Isto é o melhor que você pode fazer?"

"Este é o anel de sua bisavó," Bella puxou sua mão. "É perfeito", ela olhou para sua mãe.

"Onde estão todos?" Ouvi uma voz de um homem chamar da porta vazia.

"Aqui," Renee revirou os olhos.

"Olá," o homem loiro sorriu, apertando a mão de todos. "Eu sou..."

"Phil Dwyer," todos o reconheceram.

A maioria das pessoas sabiam quem era Phil Dwyer. Ele era dono de praticamente todos os imóveis caros que valiam a pena, na costa leste. Ele era um multi-bilionário. Na última vez que verifiquei, ele estava na Forbes.

Esse não foi o destaque, no entanto. O importante era o fato de que ele era o Duque de Mônaco.

Ele era fodidamente da _realeza_.

"Você é o pai de Bella," minha mãe sorriu, abraçando-o.

"Não", Renee bufou, "É o padrasto dela," ela entregou sua bolsa a Phil.

Espere um minuto.

"Se você é a mãe de Bella," Rose começou "e Phil é padrasto de Bella., Então...", ela parou, os olhos se arregalando.

De jeito nenhum.

Não há nenhuma maneira de que _Charlie Swan _seja o pai de Bella.

Certo?

"Sim", Bella revirou os olhos "Charlie é o meu pai", ela olhou em volta, sem jeito. "Por favor, não façam disso uma grande coisa… pai?" ela perguntou, seus olhos brilhando enquanto olhou na porta.

"Dê um abraço no papai, princesa", o lendário homem abriu os braços, deixando cair sua mala e uma mochila.

"CHARLIE!" Victoria saiu do nada e abraçou Charlie.

Ela acabou de cheirar ele?

"Papai!" Bella correu e pulou nos braços de seu pai. "Você está aqui", ela respirou enquanto seu pai a girou. "Senti sua falta."

"Eu também senti sua falta", ele a colocou no chão. "Eu disse que viria."

"Vamos lá", ela puxou sua mão e levou-o na frente de nós. "Papai", ela começou, "Esta é Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Lexi, Megan... e Edward", ela pegou minha mão e beijou meu rosto.

Eu não podia acreditar nisso.

"Gente, esso é..."

"Charlie," todos nós suspiramos.

Se a maioria de nós sabia quem era Phil Dwyer, todos sabiam quem era Charlie. Muitas pessoas não sabiam o sobrenome dele... pode ter sido por isso que eu nunca coloquei isso junto. Vamos ver. Quem era Charlie? O que ele fez? A pergunta correta é: O que ele não fez?

Ele tinha sido nomeado "_O Homem Mais Inteligente Do Mundo"_. Não foi sem mérito. Ele fez sua fortuna com a tecnologia. Computadores. Telefones celulares. Internet. Wi-fi. Televisão HD. TiVo. A maioria das coisas com tecnologia, ele tinha algo a ver com isso. Ele praticamente fez tudo. Ele construiu um telefone celular na garagem de casa quando ele tinha dezesseis anos só para ver se ele poderia fazer.

Ele não era só um inventor, ele investiu também. Yahoo! Google. Facebook. Netflix. Essas eram apenas as coisas que eu conseguia pensar. Ele previu a crise financeira global há dez anos e ninguém acreditou nele.

Todas as suas invenções, patentes e investimentos contribuíram para sua fortuna.

Ele era o homem mais rico do país.

Além disso, ele foi eleito o _"Homem Mais Sexy Vivo"_ uns dois anos atrás, também... e "_Uma Das Pessoas Mais Influentes Do Mundo" _por Barbara Walters.

Não estavam fazendo um filme sobre a sua vida?

"Olá," Charlie sorriu, apertando a mão de todos. "É bom conhecer todos vocês. Estou ansioso para... o que diabos ela está fazendo aqui?" ele apontou para Renee praticamente rosnando.

"Bem..." Victoria parou entre os dois, "É oficialmente uma festa agora."

* * *

**Demorou mais veio, e isso é o que importa. Eita que capítulo! Esse amasso deles gente, amei! Ainda não é os finalmente, mas devagar se chega lá. É realmente difícil falar a verdade com a Esme tão emotiva, eu não conseguiria mesmo. Agora os pais da Bella estão na área, e muita coisa pode acontecer quando Renée e Charlie estão sob o mesmo teto, principalmente coisa ruim. **

**Como disse la no group, os capítulos dessa fic agora serão postadas no sábado ou domingo, começando por esse fds que vem. **

**Indico a nova tradução da Nai que eu estou betando, se chama _All the President's Men_, um Presidentward para vocês! **_www fanfiction net /s/10681376/1/_

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comenando, please.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	15. Capítulo 15

**EMOTIONAL WARFARE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** completerandomness12**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **O nerd Edward Cullen é abandonado pela sua namorada da escola... sozinho... em um estacionamento... com um anel de noivado em seu bolso. Para evitar parecer patético na celebração de Ano Novo dos seus pais, ele pede a ajuda de sua linda e misteriosa amiga, Bella, para que se passe por sua namorada.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

_(Traduzido por Júlia Hadad)_

**BELLA**

Oh, merda.

Ele estava aqui.

Ele estava realmente aqui.

Meu pai, o infame _Charlie_, estava aqui... comigo.

Oh, Deus…

Eu sempre tive pouca convicção no que meu pai falava pelos últimos 15 anos. Quando ele ligava e me dizia que estava vindo, eu não acreditava nele. Ele quebrou muitas promessas.

E agora ele estava aqui... na entrada dos Cullen... com uma mala.

Esqueci de mencionar que a amante do diabo, vulgo Renee, estava aqui também?

Coloque tudo isso em cima do fato de que os pais do meu namorado equivocadamente pensaram que estávamos noivos e teriamos a definição de insanidade. Nós só estávamos juntos há 16 horas.

Quando Edward surtou ontem, eu tive que aguentar por nós dois. Não poderíamos estar ambos catatônicos no canto, enquanto sua família comemorava. No lado de fora, eu estava calma e serena. No interior, eu estava morrendo de medo. Mas eu tinha que aguentar por Edward, que parecia que estava prestes a começar a chorar.

Não agora. Eu não iria desmoronar agora. Eu teria meu surto psicótico quando voltasse para casa.

"Que diabos ela está fazendo aqui?" Meu pai me perguntou, apontando para minha progenitora.

"O que estou fazendo aqui?" Renee perguntou ofendida. "O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?" ela respondeu.

"Eu disse a eles que estava vindo," meu pai apontou para mim.

"Huh?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Ele mencionou uns dias atrás," eu disse a família. "É só que..." comecei, acariciando as costas do meu pai, "eu não sabia se você realmente viria, porque você é tão ocupado. Eu não queria que ninguém tivesse esperanças."

"Oh," meu pai e Carlisle disseram em uníssono. Carlisle disse com um tom de entendimento, e meu pai parecia... triste.

"Vergonhoso," Renee disse entre os dentes.

"Pelo menos _eu_ tentei fazer da minha presença esperada," meu pai revirou os olhos. "Você não respondeu por que está aqui," ele lembrou. "Você não tem algumas crianças para cozinhar em um caldeirão ou algo assim?"

"Que inteligente" Renee ironizou. "Você levou toda a viagem até aqui para pensar nisso, não é?" ela riu.

"Renee", meu pai bufou "Nós _acabamos_ de estabelecer que eu não sabia que você estava vindo. Como eu poderia ter pré-pensado nisso?" ele falou lentamente, como se estivesse tentando ajudar Renee a entender. "Agradeço a Deus todos os dias que Bella pegou sua inteligência de mim," ele balançou a cabeça.

"É exatamente por isso que eu o deixei," ela suspirou para a família, apontando para meu pai.

"Você? Me deixou?" ele apontou de volta, onde Renee estava rindo. "Continue se dizendo isso".

O divórcio dos meus pais tinha sido chamado de _"O Divórcio do século"._ Não ficou claro quem deixou quem. Tudo o que eu sabia era que minha mãe tem duzentos milhões de dólares, pensão alimentícia e apoio à criança. A última parte eu pensava que era besteira dado que ela não desempenhou qualquer papel ao me criar... não pelo menos em alguma parte boa.

Vadia.

"Bem..." Esme interrompeu o início da Terceira Guerra Mundial, "Não importa se ou quando nós sabíamos que alguém estava chegando," ela deu um passo a frente sorrindo, "Há espaço suficiente, obviamente."

"Oh, não," Renee balançou a cabeça, "Estou aqui para falar com Bella. Eu _não faço_ hospedagem em casas," ela fez um sinal ao redor da casa. "Phil e eu somos... nós ficamos em suítes presidenciais," ela zombou. "Sem ofensa, é claro. Esta casa é... linda," ela olhou ao redor, "Toda arejada... Iluminada... Aconchegante... Chique, quase no estilo dos Hamptons."

"Uh... obrigada?" Esme parecia confusa. "Deixe-me dar a vocês uma turnê pela casa," ela sorriu, acenando pelo corredor.

"Tudo bem, eu acho" minha mãe suspirou, olhando para as unhas. Ela revirou os olhos para o lustre, "Segure isso" ela retrucou e jogou sua bolsa, óculos de sol, e um lenço nas mãos de Alice enquanto ela e Phil seguiram Esme e Carlisle. "Não quebre meus óculos de sol," ela ordenou em uma voz entediada, andando pelo corredor.

"Eu tenho que ir?" meu pai perguntou, olhando para mim. "Eu não posso suportá-la".

"Vá," eu apontei para o corredor. "Esme se orgulha de sua decoração então seja legal," eu avisei.

"Ok" ele gemeu, seguindo lentamente o grupo.

Eu vi como eles caminharam pelo corredor e subiram as escadas, e então eu lentamente virei para o resto do grupo.

Silêncio.

Eles ainda estavam em estado de choque.

Isso tende a acontecer.

"Oh, meu Deus" Alice riu, pulando para cima e para baixo. "Sua mãe é Renee Dwyer! Por que você não me contou? Oh, meu Deus, eu estou segurando sua bolsa!" Ela estendeu o lenço de Renee até o nariz e deu uma fungada. "Cheira fabuloso!" ela emocionou-se, falando a mil por hora.

Será que ela não testemunhou os últimos dois minutos?

"Bella," Rose finalmente falou, saindo de seu estupor, "Sua mãe é uma verdadeira vadia."

"Você acha que eu não sei?" Eu levantei minha sobrancelha. "Você se lembra de Miranda Priestly... a chefe vadia de _O Diabo Veste Prada?_ Ela foi inspirada nela. É uma piada interna na indústria," Eu brinquei. "No entanto, eu acho que Meryl Streep realmente a fez parecer um pouco mais agradável."

Pelo menos Miranda se preocupava com seus filhos. Ela fez Anne Hathaway roubar uma cópia do novo livro de Harry Potter.

"Isso diz muito," Rose assentiu com a cabeça. "Miranda Priestly, sério?" ela perguntou incrédula.

"Sim", eu me inclinei sobre a mesa da entrada.

"Ela é uma vadia total," Alice revirou os olhos, esfregando sua bochecha contra o couro da bolsa da minha mãe "Mas ela ainda é fabulosa. Acha que ela seria capaz de dizer se eu lambesse sua bolsa?"

"Provavelmente."

"Droga," ela murmurou.

"Charlie?" Jasper cutucou meu ombro. "O fodido _Charlie_ é seu pai?" ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

"Sim," eu disse lentamente enquanto eu concordava com a cabeça.

Isso estava ficando estranho.

"Ele meio que... inventou… tudo," ele murmurou em reverência.

"Pode-se dizer que sim."

"É verdade que ele construiu um telefone celular na garagem de casa quando ele tinha dezesseis anos porque estava entediado?"

"Não," eu balancei minha cabeça, "Ele tinha quinze anos e ele fez isso porque um cara apostou dez dólares que ele não poderia fazê-lo."

"Uau," ele sussurrou. "Legal."

"Eddie," Emmett riu de seu irmão mais novo e bagunçou o cabelo dele. "Seu interesseiro!"

"Uh..." Edward gaguejou, "Eh..."

Merda. Ele estava pirando.

Ele obviamente não lidava muito bem com o stress.

"Nunca", eu ri de Emmett e sentei no colo de Edward.

"Uh..."

"Você está comigo pelo meu dinheiro, amor?" Perguntei a Edward brincando.

"Uh..." ele balançou a cabeça, fazendo com que o grupo risse.

"Viu?" eu ri, beijando a bochecha de Edward. "Eu te amo," eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e o beijei nos lábios.

"Estou tããão animada," Vic se juntou, me abraçando. "Edward precisa aguentar a merda dele," ela sussurrou rapidamente para mim. "Parece que ele está pirando."

"Uh..." Edward gaguejou novamente.

"Falando sério," Rose começou novamente, "Charlie? Que surpresa."

"Eu me sinto bastante seguro da minha masculinidade para admitir que a primeira vez que eu olhei nos olhos dele, me senti bissexual por dois segundos," Jasper deu de ombros.

Huh?

"Eu entendo completamente," Alice disse ao marido. "Eu tive uma queda por Renee desde que a vi na capa da Vogue, quando eu tinha seis anos."

"Eu quero sentar no rosto de Charlie," Victoria sorriu, olhando para o corredor.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei com horror. "Eca!"

"Eu disse isso em voz alta?" perguntou ela envergonhada.

"Sim!"

"Sinto muito."

"Você não pode ter o meu pai. Ele é velho... e meu pai! Você tem James!" Eu apontei.

"Edward, você está bem?" Emmett perguntou, notando o rosto pálido de Edward.

"Sim," Edward finalmente falou. "Eu estou... bem," ele bufou.

"Bom," eu sorri, acariciando seu pescoço. "Pare de agir estranho," eu sussurrei em seu ouvido novamente.

"Bem..." eu ouvi a voz da minha mãe vinda lá de cima, "Eu vou dar o devido crédito. A casa é decorada lindamente," ela cumprimentou.

"Obrigada", Esme sorriu, olhando ao redor.

"Ela fez isso sozinha," Carlisle se gabou de sua esposa.

"Por quê?" Renee perguntou confusa. "Você não pode simplesmente..."

"Hora do presente!" Meu pai gritou, correndo para as malas que tinha deixado cair no corredor. "Eu não quero dar a mãe de Bella mais uma chance de colocar o pé na boca," ele murmurou, revirando os sacos em uma das salas de estar.

"Papai!" Eu bufei. "Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Eu não gosto de presentes."

"Psssh," ele me dispensou, "Todo mundo gosta de presentes."

"Eu amo presentes, Charlie," Victoria corou.

Aqui vamos nós...

"Lá vai você," Charlie concordou.

"Phil!" Renee gritou. "Pegue os presente e os planos no carro," ela ordenou, sentado do outro lado da sala de Charlie.

Era uma sala bem grande... felizmente.

"Tudo bem, querida," Phil abaixou a cabeça e foi buscar o que quer que fosse.

Eu senti pena do cara.

"Vamos lá," meu pai bateu em seu colo, sinalizando para eu sentar, "Venha ver o que eu comprei pra você."

Eu relutantemente sentei e revirei os olhos. Eu tinha a sensação de que se eu não fizesse, Victoria teria e que teria sido estranho se eu a arrancasse do meu pai pelo seu cabelo.

"Tudo bem", eu suspirei, "Me entregue".

"Eu amo como você está entusiasmada," ele sentiu meu sarcasmo e me deu meu primeiro presente.

"Tanto faz." Eu desembrulhei o pacote dourado e verde. Era uma caixa de joias. "Papai!" Eu gritei.

"Eu sei, eu sei," ele revirou os olhos quando abri o relógio caro de diamantes. O aro do relógio estava coberto de diamantes, assim como o modelo intrínseco que dava a volta na pulseira e sobre o design do relógio. Meu nome também estava gravado na parte de trás... em diamantes. "Você não tem um relógio."

"É pra isso que os telefones celulares servem..." começou Renee.

"Ninguém pediu sua opinião," papai afirmou indiferente, interrompendo o comentário de Renee. "Aqui", ele me deu outra caixa embrulhada em papel vermelho, preto e branco para abrir.

Era um colar de diamantes. Um grande. Cada nível no colar tinha um diamante grande em forma de lágrima cercado por uma parte de ouro. Isso me lembrou do colar que aquele cara estranho deu a Nicole Kidman em Moulin Rouge... exceto que maior.

"Eu sei que você gosta de ouro," ele sorriu de orgulho.

Ele cobria todo o meu pescoço.

Sério?

Eu tinha ficado louca quando Edward me comprou essas pulseiras. Isso... isso... era um excessivo... pedaço de...

Eu não poderia nem...

"Não," eu fechei a caixa e entreguei de volta.

"Sim," ele devolveu. "Eu quero dizer que sinto muito por ter esquecido de ligar no Natal."

"Então, basta dizer que está arrependido" Eu devolvi. "Você não precisa comprar uma peça de joia que custa dinheiro suficiente para alimentar uma pequena aldeia por dez anos," Eu cruzei os braços.

"Eu sabia que você ia ficar toda nobre e essas merdas," ele pegou o colar da caixa e ergueu-a. "Então, todo o dinheiro que eu gastei com esses presentes, eu doei a mesma quantia para a caridade."

"Isso não..."

"Sim." Ele tentou colocar o colar em mim, mas eu afastei meus ombros para que ele não conseguisse.

"Papai," eu fiz beicinho. "Por favor, leve-o de volta."

Não me sentiria bem de possuir algo tão excessivo e extravagante. Eu sabia muito bem que colar custava mais do que algumas pessoas conseguiam em _dois anos._

"Só o coloque," ele argumentou. "Apenas tente."

"Tudo bem." Eu levantei meu cabelo enquanto ele fechava o colar, senti minha garganta começar a sufocar com o peso. "Pai," lutei, "Isso é muito..."

"Aww...", ele disse para Edward e sua família, "Ela não está linda?"

Eu ouvi um coro de "Uh..." e olhei para cima para ver que todos na sala tinham suas bocas abertas.

"Aqui nós temos," papai sentou-se. "Você está linda."

"Pai..."

"Okay," Phill veio com uma sacola de vestido, outra caixa e um envelope pardo.

"Henrik me mostrou essas amostras e pensei em como você deve tê-las," disse minha mãe com um rosto severo. "Mesmo que você provavelmente vá doá-los ou algo assim," ela estremeceu. "Eu posso pelo menos tentar," ela revirou os olhos. "Oh, Deus, eu não posso acreditar que eu não percebi que você está vestindo _moletom_..." ela zombou, envergonhada.

"Estou descansando em casa," eu reagi.

"Você nunca sabe quando alguém vai vê-la," argumentou. "Você não tem mesmo nenhuma maquiagem. E olha para o seu cabelo," ela correu os dedos por ele.

"Dê-lhe os malditos presentes," papai rosnou. "Você não pode ficar 10 minutos sem criticar alguém."

"Tanto faz." Eu peguei os pacotes e abri o saco de vestido.

"Versace," ela disse. "Ele não estará disponível para o público por mais três meses, pelo menos. Donatella me pediu uma opinião," ela se gabou.

Era um vestido sem mangas com um design prateado-marrom ao longo da borda. Ele tinha uma espécie de trilha na parte de trás, fazendo com que o design prata se envolver e se espalhar. Era muito tradicional e... totalmente não meu estilo.

"Oh," Eu tentei sorrir.

"Ugh, eu sabia." Renee queixou-se a Phil, revirando os olhos.

"É só que..." Eu parei, abrindo a outra caixa. "Eu não sou..." Tentei encontrar palavras e olhei ao redor.

"É... legal," Edward falou, de pé junto à cadeira ao meu lado. Ele me olhou nos olhos e foi como se eu soubesse o que ele estava dizendo.

Apenas seguir em frente

Eu abri a segunda caixa para ver que era uma bolsa Louis Vuitton. Era preta e um design em forma de caixa com tachas ao longo das costuras. A alça era preta ecinza e vinha com uma alça de ombro anexada preto, branco e cinza em estampa de casca de tartaruga.

Ouvi Alice dar suspiro.

"Uau, mãe," eu tentei sorrir, "Obrigada."

"Essa bolsa é fabulosa!" Alice suspirou. "Onde é que você...?"

"Oh não," Renee riu. "Minhas bolsas _nunca_ são de uma loja," ela balançou a cabeça, acrescentando um pouco de desgosto em sua voz. "Cada bolsa que eu tenho é feita sob encomenda," ela ostentava. "Aliás, o diabo não veste Prada. Ela veste Chanel", disse ela, olhando para o telefone dela.

"Alguém gostaria de água?" Esme perguntou, olhando para mim. Ela parecia tão triste.

"Sim, por favor," papai aceitou. "Qualquer coisa que você tiver está bom," ele sorriu.

"Volto já," Esme sorriu e deu uma olhada rápida para Carlisle. Ele a seguiu até a cozinha.

Eu me perguntava o que estava acontecendo.

"Então..." Jasper começou, "Você é... Charlie."

"Sim." Papai acenou com a cabeça.

"Que legal."

"Às vezes," respondeu papai.

"Como é ser você?"

"Eh..." ele deu de ombros.

"Você saiu com a Angelina Jolie ou isso é um rumor?" Emmett perguntou, olhando com atenção.

"Eu nunca vou dizer," papai riu.

Não, isso não era nem um pouco estranho...

"Estamos de volta," Esme voltou com uma bandeja de suco e água. "Sabem o que mais?" ela parou, "Nós estávamos tomando café da manhã antes de vocês chegarem. Gostariam de se juntar a nós na cozinha?" perguntou ela.

"Eu gostaria de comer," papai levantou-se.

"Eu não como no café da manhã," Renee informou.

"Mas... você está grávida."

"Eu sei," Mamãe bufou. "Isso faz com que seja muito mais difícil manter o peso sob controle," ela reclamou, olhando com desdém para baixo em seu estômago.

"Você está falando sério?" Perguntou Esme.

"É claro," Renee nos seguiu até a cozinha. "Eu estou fazendo quarenta no próximo ano. Meu metabolismo vai à merda antes que eu perceba. Estou me preparando," ela tomou um gole de água.

"Você acabou de admitir ser anoréxica," Charlie olhou enojado.

"Não sou."

"É sim," papai sentou-se, pegando alguns ovos em um prato.

"Não sou."

"Estamos realmente indo para jogar este jogo?" papai perguntou, mordendo um morango.

"Você é um idiota," Renee reclamou enquanto Phil puxava uma cadeira para ela.

"Você não é a primeira pessoa a me chamar assim," papai suspirou. "Você não vai ser a última, também."

"Sem esperança". Ela cavou no envelope pardo que Phil havia trazido do carro. "Eu tive um monte de ideias para o seu casamento," ela tirou uma lista.

"Casamento?" papai perguntou, mordendo um pedaço de bacon. "Que casamento?"

Merda.

"Pai..."

"Você não soube?" Renee perguntou com um sorriso sinistro. "A nossa linda filha está noiva de um homem," ela olhou para Edward, "que nós nunca conhecemos... até hoje. Está tudo bem, porque pelo menos ele é rico."

"NOIVA!" Meu pai gritou, engasgado com um pedaço de bacon. "Noiva de quem?" ele perguntou, olhando ao redor da mesa.

"Edward," Emmett e Alice apontaram para seu irmão.

"Há quanto tempo você o conhece?"

"Quatro meses," Esme e Carlisle sorriram.

"Há quanto tempo você está noiva?" perguntou ele.

"Desde ontem à noite."

"Por que não fui informado?" Charlie estava ficando vermelho.

"Porque só aconteceu... _ontem_ à noite", eu respondi dessa vez.

"VOCÊ ESTÁ ASSINANDO A PORRA DE UM ACORDO PRÉ-NUPCIAL!" Ele gritou para Edward.

"PAI!" Eu gritei em choque.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Só porque Edward estava interessado em "casar" comigo não queria dizer que ele estava atrás de mim pelo meu dinheiro. Quero dizer, nós não estávamos realmente nos casando... mas meu pai não sabia disso. Não era como se ele fosse pobre e estava tentando subir na escala social, nem nada.

"Uma palavra, por favor, Bella," meu pai calmamente sugeriu, arrastando sua cadeira de debaixo da mesa, "Sozinha".

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso." Levantei-me para segui-lo. "Sinto muito," eu me desculpei para todos na mesa e o segui.

Fomos para o pátio lindamente cuidado. Silêncio nos rodeava e ele olhava à sua frente, de costas para mim.

"Pai..."

"Vamos lá," Renee veio do nada. "Qual é o seu problema agora, Charlie?"

"Mãe," eu revirei os olhos, "Eu estou falando com meu pai, em particular."

"Bella", Phil entrou na conversa. "Sua mãe só quer ver o que está acontecendo."

"Ela se preocupa agora?" Eu perguntei, zombando, em choque. "Sério?"

"Ele é um maravilhoso par para você," ela explicou. "Ele é atraente, rico, e pelo que eu ouvi, ele é extremamente inteligente também, e não vamos falar sobre todo esse dinheiro," ela sorriu.

"É mais do que isso," bufei. Imaginei que ela só se preocupasse com as coisas do lado de fora. Se eu fosse realmente me casar, eu não iria olhar para essas coisas. Era o que estava do lado de dentro que contava. "Edward é mais do que tudo isso," eu disse a ela.

Eu não estava mentindo. Edward era mais do que aparência e dinheiro. Ele era... Edward. Eu não poderia explicar.

"Você está atuando?" Pai virou-se para me perguntar.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, desta vez em estado de choque genuíno. "Por que eu...?"

"É isso aí, não é?" Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Eu não estava por perto o suficiente e agora está procurando alguma forma de relacionamento... masculina."

"Não!" Eu gritei, cruzando os braços. "Este não é um resultado dos meus 'problemas paternos'" Eu balancei minha cabeça.

Se eu tivesse ficado noiva de um homem que tinha o dobro da minha idade, talvez?

"Bem... ficar noiva de um homem que você só conhece por quatro meses?" ele perguntou. "Algo é duvidoso sobre isso, Bella."

Por favor, não fique esperto agora...

"Pare de ser um idiota, Charlie!" Renee gritou. "Olhe ao seu redor," ela acenou para a casa luxuosa, "Ele não está atrás dela pelo seu dinheiro. Cullen Banking? Olá?" Ela sacudiu a orelha do meu pai.

"Você não..."

"Os Cullen são uma família de alto nível," destacou Renee. "Aquele menino lá vem de um pedigree fabuloso. Eu, por exemplo, tenho orgulho de Bella. Sinceramente, não acho que ela tinha isso nela," ela sorriu um pouco. "Não fique todo... Charlie nela e estrague isso por nós!"

"Nós?" Eu perguntei, levantando a voz. _"Eu _sou a única que vai se casar. Como você está envolvida em nosso relacionamento?"

Ótimo. Eu estava discutindo sobre um compromisso que não era mesmo real.

"Você pode imaginar o quão bonito os filhos deles vão ser?" Ela perguntou ao meu pai. "É sempre bom ter um plano de fundo em que ambas as famílias têm dinheiro."

"Pssh," meu pai riu, "Isso vindo de uma menina pobre que cresceu em um parque de trailers em Kentucky."

"Seu pedaço de merda!" Renee gritou.

"Vadia," papai respondeu com voz sutil.

"É uma jogada inteligente para ela se casar com um Cullen," ela argumentou.

Lá vai ela. A única maneira que ela via as pessoas era pela quantidade de dinheiro que tinham. Ela ainda não tinha me perguntado se eu amava Edward. Ela provavelmente não se importava. Era apenas algo que ela podia se gabar com as pessoas. Eu podia ver isso agora. _Oh, minha filha se casou com um Cullen._ _Você sabe... do __**Cullen Banking**__._ _Sim._

"Eu não vou casar com Edward, porque é algo _inteligente_ de se fazer," eu disse com nojo. "Eu vou casar com ele porque eu quero," eu disse a eles. "Pai, eu quero me casar com Edward. Eu o amo."

"Quatro meses," disse ele, mostrando quatro dedos. "Quatro meses, Bella?" perguntou ele. "Você é mais esperta do que isso."

"Papai..." Eu suspirei, colocando o meu rosto em minhas mãos.

Eu não nasci para isso.

"Eu estou dizendo a você, algo não está certo," ele acenou com a cabeça. Outro silêncio constrangedor envolveu nós quatro e papai enrugou a testa. Ele estava pensando muito sobre algo. "Você verificou os registros financeiros dos Cullen?" perguntou ele.

"O quê?" Eu gritei. "Como você pode me perguntar isso?" perguntei lívida. "Onde é que eu iria encontrar essa informação?"

"A economia... da indústria bancária," ele começou, "está instável hoje em dia. Isso pode ser por isso que eles são tão animados sobre..."

"Pare!" Eu bati nele. "Não se atreva..."

"Bella," ele começou novamente. "Quando você tomar uma grande decisão como essa, você precisa pesquisar..."

"Este não é um negócio, pai!" Revirei os olhos. "É um casamento."

"Exatamente!" Ele apontou para mim. "Este é um empreendimento ainda maior. Você precisa..."

"Pare de tentar convencê-la a isso," Renee saltou de volta. "Os Cullen não tem tanto dinheiro quanto você. E daí? Ninguém tem. Mas... eles são os _Cullen._ Eles estão por aí por este país desde a Guerra Civil. A GUERRA CIVIL!" ela gritou. "Às vezes, um nome pode te levar mais longe do que um cheque pode," ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Isto não é sobre isso!" Eu gritei para ela. "Você não me conhece?" Perguntei. "Eu não iria atrás de pessoas por causa de um nome ou quanto dinheiro elas têm. Eu não sou você!" Eu gritei para ela. "Se eu vou me casar com Edward, é porque eu quero estar com ele."

"Bella..." meu pai fez uma pausa, "Eu não sei..."

"Se ela ama o garoto, deixe-a se casar com ele," Phil suspirou ao meu pai.

"Bem..." meu pai bufou, tendo o seu telefone celular. "Vou ligar para o meu advogado e pedir-lhe para elaborar um acordo pré-nupcial inquebrável. Você não está indo para ese casamento, sem qualquer forma de barricada financeira."

"Eu não posso ganhar com vocês dois," eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu vou voltar para dentro", eu anunciei, subindo as escadas em direção à porta.

"Bella..."

"Você não quer que seu café da manhã esfrie," falei sem emoção.

Eu não podia acreditar neles. Ambos desempenharam um papel mínimo na minha formação e agora queriam desempenhar o papel de pais preocupados quando descobriram que eu estava envolvida com alguém. Se eu fosse realmente me casar, eu não iria casar com um cara que eu não estava cem por cento certa de que ele era a pessoa certa para mim. O fato de que meu pai desafiou-me sobre isso é o que me deixou chateada... e um pouco magoada.

Renee? Eu totalmente esperava que sua abordagem fosse esta sobre o assunto.

Então eu não pareceria tão frustrada quanto eu me sentia, eu parei no meu caminho de volta para a cozinha e contei até dez. Respirei fundo e tentei encontrar a semelhança de meu centro. Quando isso não deu certo, eu pensei sobre o que tinha acontecido na noite passada com Edward e funcionou.

Mais uma vez, encontrei-me completamente e totalmente surpresa com a sensualidade de Edward.

Aqueles lábios?

Aquelas mãos?

Aqueles dedos?

Cada respiração. Cada beijo. Cada toque enviou um choque muito familiar por todo meu corpo. Era como se eu não conseguisse me controlar. A próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu estava empurrando a mão dele para a minha calcinha. Cara... eu estava feliz que eu tinha feito isso. Ele desempenhava o papel geeky bem... mas ele _sabia_ o que estava fazendo.

Voltei para a cozinha com um sorriso no meu rosto, como resultado de minha recapitulação. Ele rapidamente desapareceu quando vi os Denalis. Eles ainda tinham seus casacos então eu assumi que tinham acabado de chegar.

"Ei, Edward," Tanya sorriu, movendo-se para se sentar na minha cadeira... ao lado dele.

"Oi..." Edward murmurou, ainda olhando para o espaço.

Ele ainda estava em choque.

"Tanya," Sorri quando eu fiz a minha presença. Eu puxei minha cadeira para longe da sua mão e sentei, me empurrando para mais perto de Edward. "Como você está?"

Afaste-se, vadia.

"De quem é o Bugatti lá fora?" Heidi perguntou, "Carlisle?"

Papai amava a marca Bugatti. Eu realmente não sei por quê. Se eu fosse fascinada em carros ridiculamente caros, eu dirigiria uma Mercedes McLaren. Até o momento, papai tinha um Bugatti em todas as cores. Excessivo.

"Não," Carlisle balançou a cabeça. "Nós temos algumas visitas."

"Alguém que eu conheço?" Perguntou ela.

"Não é provável," Rose riu.

"Becca, eu estou bem", Tanya bufou. "Eu só queria dizer a Edward quão delicioso ele parece. Este novo look está funcionando para ele," ela olhou-o de cima a baixo com fome.

"Obrigado?" Edward murmurou, desta vez olhando para o garfo.

Droga, Edward, junte suas merdas!

"Delicioso ele é," eu disse com uma risada sinistra.

"Oh, Esme", Heidi se apoiou na parede revirando os olhos, "Eu li sobre um boato horrível esta manhã num jornal de fofocas que o marido da senhora Montgomery é dono," ela começou a rir. "Ele disse que Edward _propôs a Becca_ noite passada," ela balançou a cabeça, olhando para mim, incrédula "Que coisa horrível de se espalhar sobre alguém," a piranha engasgou. "Quero dizer..."

"Não é um rumor, Heidi," Esme a corrigiu.

"Huh?" O sorriso de Heidi morreu.

"O quê?" Tanya olhou em volta.

"Não. É. Um. Rumor." Esme soletrou a frase. Notei um profundo sentimento de alegria no rosto de Esme quando ela disse a Heidi que Edward e eu estávamos casando. Era como se aquele olhar tivesse legendas.

_Nah-nah-na-nah-nah-nah… Edward está casando-o… e não é com Tan-ya… Nah-nah-na-nah-nah-nah…_

Eu a amava.

"Mas..." Tanya sussurrou.

"Sim," Alice sorriu, piscando para mim, "Bella vai ser minha nova irmã!" ela bateu palmas.

"Mas... eu..."

"Veja", sorri, mostrando-lhe o anel. "Ele me perguntou ontem à noite... depois de comer pizza. Foi tão aleatória, mas tão perfeito," eu ri, inclinando o queixo de Edward para beijá-lo.

Tome isso, vadia!

Eu pensei em um beijo esquimó, mas isso teria sido demais.

"Oh," Heidi disse baixinho, "Ele lhe deu o anel de ouro," ela falou sem emoção.

"Eu sempre pensei que era algo simples e... caseiro... nada de especial," Tanya suspirou.

"Edward me disse que você não... pegou o anel... o que ele significava", retruquei, ainda olhando para o anel no meu dedo.

Este anel, embora simples, era elegante e vintage. Ele não tinha um enorme diamante ou qualquer coisa, mas tinha alguma outra qualidade para que, quando eu olhei para ele, eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Como poderia Tanya não ter gostado?

"Você sabe que eles dizem que o anel que um homem dá a uma mulher diz-lhe sua opinião sobre ela," ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu acho que eu deveria estar honrada então. Eu não queria um grande anel," eu respondi com sinceridade. "O casamento não é sobre diamantes gigantes. Trata-se de estar com aquela pessoa especial para o resto de sua vida. Você pode ter um anel de diamante de vinte quilates e só ficar casado por um dia. Um casamento é mais do que as coisas materiais que entram nele. Este foi o anel de sua bisavó," eu apontei. "É especial, tem história, significado."

"Bem, não é que é uma bela noção," Heidi sorriu falsamente. "Acho que é bom que Edward foi capaz de seguir em frente tão rapidamente. Ele estava tãaaao ferido quando Tanya terminou com ele. Eu estava preocupada que ele nunca fosse superá-la. Então, ele te conheceu e decidiu que você era a única... em que... apenas quatro meses?"

"Você não diria, né?" Vic perguntou, olhando para a porta. "Huh?"

"Eu pensei que eram três," Tanya brincou maliciosamente.

"Sério?" Vic perguntou sorrindo.

Oh. Eles estavam jogando o cartão de rebote.

"Bem..." A voz de Renee vindo da porta, "Deveria ser mais fácil de apreciar um diamante de qualquer tamanho, quando tudo que você lidou foi zircônia cúbica*," disse ela calmamente enquanto ela se movia para ficar atrás Heidi. Eu vi as sobrancelhas de Heidi subir no insulto e ela se virou para ver quem tinha dito isso.

_*Uma pedra conhecida como substituto do diamante._

"Desculpe-me..." Ela parou em choque quando viu minha mãe. "Oh meu... você é... você é..."

Agora que eu vi por que Vic estava tão animada. Ela viu Renee na porta e sabia que Heidi e Tanya iriam surtar.

"Sim," Renee confirmou, "e você está no meu lugar," ela bateu sua cadeira. "Desocupe," ela calmamente ordenou.

"É claro," Heidi rapidamente se levantou, tirando a poeira da cadeira e sentou-se em outra. "Eu sou Heidi," ela se apresentou, "e essa é Tanya," ela apontou para sua filha.

"Tenho certeza que você é," Renee tomou um gole de água. Ela cuidadosamente limpou os lábios com o guardanapo e colocou o dedo sob o queixo.

Uh-oh.

Eu conhecia esse movimento.

Ele nunca era bom.

Ela estava se preparando para o ataque.

Eu cruzei meus braços, me preparando para um insulto.

"Eu sou Renee... mas você já sabe disso." Renee se apresentou. "No entanto, eu duvido que você saiba que eu sou a mãe de Isabella... ou então você não a teria insultado na minha frente," completou.

"Você é..." Heidi disse em choque, "Ela é..." ela olhou para mim, "Vocês duas são..."

"Oh, sim," Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Eu não sabia..." Heidi começou a recuar.

"É claro que você não sabia," Renee cortou.

"Sra. Dwyer," Tanya começou, "Você é um ícone da moda..."

"Acredite em mim, eu sei," Renee interrompeu.

Eu tinha que admitir, ver Tanya e Heidi contorcerem colocou um pouco de luz do sol em meu dia.

"Bella," Heidi sorriu para mim.

"Agora você se lembra do meu nome?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Você me chamou de Becca, novamente, não faz nem dois minutos."

"Bem...", ela acenou, "eu não sabia..."

"Isso não é importante", eu suspirei.

"Eu não pude deixar de ouvir a sua excelente abordagem de agressão passiva, quando eu estava andando pelo corredor," Renee começou.

Oh, merda.

Pelo menos sua raiva não era dirigida a mim pela primeira vez.

"Oh," Tanya riu, "Nós só estávamos..."

"Eu sei o que vocês estavam 'apenas' fazendo," minha mãe sorriu. "Deixe-me adivinhar," ela cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, "Edward aqui... namorava Tanya. Meu palpite é... Tanya chutou Edward. Agora, Edward está noivo de Bella, deixando Tanya se sentindo... eu não vou dizer... ciumenta," ela pensou por um segundo. "Inútil. Sim, inútil. Tanya aqui sente que ela é insubstituível, então ela se sente ameaçada por Bella e sente a necessidade de lembrar-lhe que ela tinha Edward primeiro a fim de estabelecer alguma forma de superioridade," Renee gesticulou entre Edward, Tanya, e eu. "Isso está correto?"

"Sim," disse Alice e Rose em uníssono.

"Não é o que está..."

"Eu sinto muito. Perdoe-me," Renee começou a rir. Heidi e Tanya começaram a rir também. "É só que... o pensamento de minha filha... um produto de _mim_... sendo _inferior_ a _alguém_... especialmente uma mulher vestindo Prada... de _duas_ temporada passadas e outra em um vestido que é, pelo menos, dois tamanhos muito pequenos," ela riu antes de tomar gole de água "eu acho hilário," ela riu de novo. "Eu estou realmente divertida," ela riu e balançou a cabeça, limpando os lábios novamente.

"Bem..."

"Você está dispensada," Renee informou.

"Mas..."

"Shhh..." Renee calou Heidi. "Nós precisamos de algum tempo para a família... Heidi," acrescentou.

"Eu tenho que terminar os planos da festa de jantar com Esme."

"Você vai," Renee puxou alguns papéis fora do envelope, "depois. Mas agora... você está dispensado."

"Oh, meu Deus!" Tanya gritou. Segui sua linha de visão para ver meu pai e Phil na porta.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Phil.

"Quem são vocês?" papai apontou para Heidi e Tanya.

"Eu sou Tanya," ela sussurrou, olhando para o meu pai.

"Eu sou Heidi," ela levantou-se para apertar a mão do meu pai. "Aquele é o seu Bugatti?" ela perguntou, sorrindo para ele.

"Sim" respondeu o pai. "Eu comprei-o como um presente de Natal para mim mesmo. Eu o tive entregue aqui para que eu pudesse dirigi-lo da marina."

Que marina?

"Isso é..."

"Oh, meu Deus," Renee revirou os olhos, "Não tente flertar com ele. Seria triste para você," ela aconselhou. "Ele é tão fora da sua liga, ele está em um esporte diferente."

"Mas..."

"Eu estou pensando em você, Helen."

"É Heidi".

"Claro que é," Renee revirou os olhos. "Esqueceu-se de que você está dispensada?" ela apontou para a porta.

"Oh..."

Constrangedor.

"Eu vou... te vejo mais tarde, Esme," Heidi se levantou.

Esme se levantou para mostrar Heidi e Tanya a saída.

"Oh. Meu. Deus!" Alice gritou.

"ISSO FOI INCRÍVEL!" Emmett gritou.

"Eu acho que acabei de gozar," disse Rose com a voz grave.

"Whoa," Carlisle assentiu com a cabeça, sem jeito. "Isso foi... alguma coisa."

"Isso é definitivamente uma maneira de se livrar de visitantes indesejados," Esme voltou a sentar-se à mesa.

"Ok," Renee moveu a água para fora do caminho, "Quando eu soube do casamento, eu não tinha tempo para fazer muita coisa, mas isso é o que eu tenho." Ela tirou três desenhos de vestido e colocou-os sobre a mesa.

"Uh..." Edward começou.

"Mãe, isso é um pouco..."

"Oh, merda..." pai bufou.

"Este é Vera Wang," começou Renee. "Eu amo Vera. Ela é maravilhosa. O próximo é Badgley Mischka. Eu amo as linhas," ressaltou. "Isso...", ela fez uma pausa, "Esta é Monique Lhuilier. Lindo," ela suspirou.

"Mãe..."

"É um pouco cedo para vestidos de noiva, mas acho que estes projetos vão muito bem com o seu tipo de corpo," ela balançou a cabeça. "Vai dar-lhes um lugar por onde começar. Seria feito por encomenda, é claro."

"Renee..." Esme tentou interromper.

"Você fica fabulosa em azul," Renee começou de novo. "Já que é uma cor outono ou inverno, eu estou pensando um casamento por volta do dia de Ação de Graças seria maravilhoso."

"Mamãe..."

"Quanto à localização... New York está fora, muito óbvio. Nem LA... para Hollywood. Então, pensei em uma ilha. Mas elas são caras como a morte. Quer dizer, você é a filha do homem mais rico do país. você deve se casar como tal," ela respirava. "Então, eu pensei em algo grande... inovador" ela sorriu.

"Mãe" eu gemi, "Acabamos de ficar..."

"Itália... O Vaticano," ela suspirou. "Você e Edward... sob a Capela Sistina, gostaria de saber se o Papa casaria você?" perguntou-se. "Quero dizer..."

"NÃO!" Edward gritou, pulando para cima de seu assento.

"Ok" Renee revirou os olhos. "Foi apenas uma sugestão."

"Não!" Ele disse novamente. "Nós não estamos planejando um casamento," ele fervia. "Não... hoje" acrescentou. "Nós estivemos juntos por apenas... um dia" ele respirou. "Não é possível manter isso como novo por uns... 30 minutos?" Suas mãos tremiam e ele estava piscando incessantemente. "Droga!" ele gritou, batendo na mesa.

Oh, querido...

"Edward, querido," disse Esme com uma voz calma, "Calma."

"Não!" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não. Não. Não. Não!" Ele levantou-se e rapidamente saiu da casa.

"Ótimo," meu pai olhou para Renee "Sua necessidade de controle levou o pobre menino de sua própria casa. Orgulhosa de si mesma?"

"Você é muuuuito muito mais atraente com a boca fechada, Charlie", Renee tomou um gole de sua água.

"Por que você não come?" meu pai perguntou a ela. "Que a água não vai começar a ter gosto de comida."

"Cuide da sua vida! Nós não estamos mais casados."

"Graças a Deus," ele jogou as mãos no ar.

"Eu não aguento mais." Levantei-me da mesa e sai para o pátio.

Isso era ridículo. Eu só tinha estado noiva por metade de um dia e os meus pais já tinham conseguido sugar todo o divertimento fora disto. Eu nem estava realmente me casando, mas ainda assim. Se eu _realmente_ tivesse, eu teria estado ainda mais chateada do que eu estava agora.

A única razão por que a minha mãe estava aqui era porque ela poderia começar a planejar um evento fabuloso e tudo isso. Além disso, ela só aprovou Edward porque ele era rico. Se ele fosse um cara de classe média normal, eu duvidava que ela teria estado tão contente. Ela tinha até escolhido o meu vestido de noiva para mim! Quem faz isso? Eu era tãaaaao não o tipo de pessoa que usaria um vestido de designer. Nem. Um. Pouco. A única razão pela qual eu tinha trazido roupas da moda aqui foi porque entendia que meu estilo não era fácil para todo mundo e eu não queria que os Cullen vissem o quão estranha eu realmente era.

Meu pai? Eu não sabia nem por onde começar. Eu ainda estava em choque sobre a forma como ele agiu. O que isso quer dizer? Será que ele achava que nenhum homem iria querer casar comigo, sem segundas intenções? Que monte de merda.

Meus pais eram uns idiotas.

Olhei ao longe para ver Edward sentado em um banco chutando pedras. Pelo que pude ver, ele ainda tinha aquele olhar em seu rosto. Juntei a coragem de ir falar com ele. Eu não estava ansiosa para isso.

As coisas tinham sido tão boas ontem.

"Hey," eu enfatizei a palavra, acenando para ele.

"Humph". Ele se levantou e se afastou de mim por um caminho de paralelepípedos.

"Edward," eu chamei, seguindo-o. "Use suas palavras de menino grande. Você não tem falado..."

"Você mentiu para mim!" ele se virou para mim, olhando nos meus olhos. "Como é isso de usar as palavras?"

"Eu não menti..."

"A omissão de fatos e mentir é a mesma coisa," ele continuou andando. "Eu não tinha ideia... nenhuma!"

"Eu não achava que fosse importante," eu disse a ele honestamente. "Eu não me importo..."

"Charlie é seu pai?" ele perguntou, erguendo a voz. "_O_ Charlie, ele é seu pai? O homem mais rico do país é o seu pai e você não pensou _que_ era importante?"

"Não," eu continuei a segui-lo. "Eu não sou uma pessoa que grampeia sua certidão de nascimento em seu peito," Revirei os olhos. "Como eu poderia ter trazido isso em uma conversa? 'Oi, meu nome é Bella. O famoso _Charlie_ é meu pai'," eu disse em uma voz cabeça oca.

"Você deveria ter me contado", ele repreendeu-me, deixando o gramado bem cuidado e andando para o que parecia ser uma floresta.

"Eu honestamente não acho que..."

"Se não era um grande negócio, você deveria ter me contado," ele começou a tirar ramos fora de seu caminho.

"Eu te disse a parte mais importante!" Eu argumentei.

"Qual?"

"Eu disse que eles eram idiotas!" Eu apontei. "Meu pai nunca estava em casa e minha mãe é a maior vadia conhecida pela humanidade," eu disse. "Eu me lembro de estar bêbada e dizer-lhe isso. Nomes são irrelevantes."

"Mesmo assim..." Ele marchou na direção do que eu percebi ser água corrente.

"Eles são apenas pessoas," eu o segui. "Além disso, você se esqueceu de me dizer sobre... Eu não sei... cada reunião social que sua família já teve nesta viagem."

"Por favor," ele bufou, sentando-se no chão. "Isso não é nada em comparação. Você é a filha do homem mais rico do país. Você não acha que merece um pouco de menção?" Juntou o polegar e o indicador juntos. "Só um pouco?" perguntou ele.

Eu sabia que todo mundo iria perder a sua merda se descobrissem quem eram meus pais. Era inevitável. Eu pensei que Edward iria pedir um autógrafo... não ficar catatônico. Eu acho que um pequeno aviso teria sido bom, agora que eu pensei sobre isso.

"Eu acho," eu me sentei ao lado dele. "Eu não achei que você iria reagir da maneira que você fez," eu suspirei.

"Foi um choque" ele disse sem humor.

"Você estava catatônico," eu apontei. "Você só disse umas cinco palavras."

"Eu não achava que a minha manhã teria se tornado isso tudo. Foi difícil de me ajustar."

"Eu sinto muito," eu me desculpei, me aproximando ao lado dele. "Você tem razão, eu deveria ter lhe contado."

"Está tudo bem," ele suspirou, me puxando para mais perto. Ele cheirava tão bem.

"Você tem um cheiro bom" sorri, descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Você sempre diz isso" ele riu, apoiando a cabeça na minha.

"Você sempre cheira bem," retruquei, dando-lhe uma fungada alta para provar meu ponto.

"Me desculpe, eu gritei com você" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Isso foi errado."

"Só não faça novamente," eu avisei.

"Eu não vou" ele sorriu.

Olhei em volta e notei o cenário que nos rodiava. Estávamos sentados na frente de um lindo riacho profundo que era cercado por árvores. O som da água correndo misturado com o som dos pássaros, e um pequeno arco-íris brilhando sobre a cena em frente a nós. Olhei por cima da borda do cume e vi o que parecia ser uma queda de quarenta pés com uma cachoeira.

"Isso é lindo," levantei-me para ir até o riacho.

"Eu descobri esse lugar quando eu tinha oito anos," ele veio para ficar ao meu lado. "Eu amo quão pacífico é aqui. Venho aqui para pensar."

"Bem, nós definitivamente precisamos pensar," eu concordei com ele, assistindo a um beija-flor voando.

"Eu não vou me casar no Vaticano," ele balançou a cabeça. "Mentir para os meus pais é uma coisa, mas eu não vou mentir para o Papa."

"Eu não esperava que você o fizesse," eu ri um pouco. "Renee está apenas tendo muitas ideais. Ela tem que saber que o que ela quer é impossível. "

"Bom".

"Ela vai tentar, de qualquer maneira," Eu avisei a ele e sua respiração engatou. "Ela não vai ter sucesso, mas vai tentar."

"Oh".

"Não importa, porque você se esqueceu de que não estamos realmente nos casando," Eu cutuquei. "Você não está começando a acreditar nisso, não é?" Eu brinquei.

"Não," ele bateu seu ombro com o meu. "É só que... é muito, isso é tudo."

"Nós vamos ficar bem, amorzinho," eu o beijei. Sua língua se movia com a minha e ele me segurou perto dele.

"Espero que sim" ele bufou.

Isto era bom... só nós dois. Esta tinha sido uma boa viagem, antes de tudo ficar tão complicado.

"Eu gosto disso," eu beijei sua mandíbula.

"Eu também," ele abaixou-se para beijar meus lábios. "Sua mãe é realmente incrível... quando ela não está sendo uma vadia," ele riu.

"Você estava lúcido o suficiente para notar como ela lidou com Heidi?"

"Extremamente".

"Ela tem sua utilizadade," eu ri.

"Há outros pequenos fatos conhecidos impressionantes que eu deveria saber?" Ele tentou brincar, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava falando sério.

Eu ri e veio com algo.

"Você se lembra quando eu toquei violino no almoço?"

"Sim".

"Eu tenho tocado desde que eu tinha dois anos."

"Sério?"

"Sim," eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu toquei com a Orquestra russa quando eu tinha doze anos," sorri.

"De jeito nenhum".

"Sim", eu frisei. "Tanya não tinha a menor chance. Eu quase senti pena dela."

"Isso é engraçado," ele riu. "Eu pensei que você poderia tocar profissionalmente", ele sorriu. "Eu vou me casar com uma virtuosa," ele estufou o peito para fora.

"Você vai se casar com uma modelo, também," eu disse, fazendo uma pose.

"Huh?" ele disse sem ação. "Você...?"

"Sim" eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "No colégio, minha mãe me obrigou a fazer algumas campanhas de modelagem e anúncios no exterior," eu expliquei. "Eu odiava isso, mas foi dito várias vezes que eu era 'feroz'", eu posei novamente.

"Oh," ele começou a corar e a olhar para os seus pés.

"Sim", eu abracei seu lado, cutucando seu estômago, "Você está orgulhoso."

"Você vai ser minha esposa troféu" ele segurou minha mão, rindo.

"A vida difícil de seguir," sorri.

"Uau," ele riu de novo.

"Você está muuuito satisfeito com si mesmo:" Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Bem..." ele encolheu os ombros.

"Devemos voltar," eu escovei as calças. "Nós não queremos que eles comecem a se preocupar."

"Você está certa," ele colocou o braço em volta de mim.

Meu pai provavelmente pensava que Edward estava tentando me matar pelo dinheiro do seguro ou algo assim.

Era bom que tínhamos esclarecido as coisas. Nós andamos em um silêncio confortável para a casa e ouvimos o som de nossas famílias rindo.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei, entrando na sala.

"Oh," papai disse, olhando para o seu computador, "Aqui está mais uma," ele sorriu, mostrando a tela ao redor.

"Awww..." Esme, Rose e Alice balbuciaram.

"Bella, você era tão bonita quando bebê," Alice sorriu.

Eu lembrava desta imagem. Eu tinha seis meses de idade e estava sentada sobre uma pilha de dinheiro com um pijama em que tinha a frase "A Filhinha do Papai" impresso nele.

"Olhe para este rosto", Renee 'brincou. "Levou duas horas para chegar nesse rosto... tão feroz", ela apontou para os meus lábios e olhos. "Olhe para isso," ela puxou outra foto. "Este é um dos anúncios europeus que Bella fez na escola," ela mostrou a família. "Lindo".

Era um anúncio da Louis Vuitton. Tinha um estilo 1940. Eu estava usando um vestido vintage, sentada em uma torre de bagagens, esperando por um trem em uma plataforma de nevoeiro.

"Você não nos disse que você modelou." disse Rose, olhando para a foto.

"Ela não gosta de se gabar", disse Edward.

"Boa escolha, irmão," Emmett bateu nas costas de Edward.

"Vocês," Esme veio até nós, "Temos uma surpresa para vocês."

"Ah, é?" Edward fez uma pausa, olhando para mim. "O que é?"

"Você sabe como nós organizamos a festa de jantar todos os anos," ela começou. "Nós estávamos pensando... foi realmente ideia de Renee... devemos transformar o jantar em uma festa de noivado não oficial para vocês dois."

"Você não tem que..." Eu disse, olhando para o sorriso de minha mãe.

Ela estava usando a festa como um meio para assumir e controlar um aspecto da minha vida. Ela estava manipulando Esme.

"Não há problema," Esme acenou com a mão. "Seus pais estão tão ocupados, e não sabemos quando será a próxima vez que vamos estar todos juntos," disse ela. "Nós mudamos algumas coisas e vai ficar bem."

"Eu naveguei até aqui no meu iate, então me ofereci para deixá-los fazer a festa lá. É basicamente uma propriedade flutuante," papai entrou em cena.

"Isso realmente não é..."

"Ligamos para todos os fornecedores e atendentes e demos a mudança de local," começou Alice. "Eu vi fotos do iate. Este será lendário!" ela sorriu, batendo palmas.

"Ok," Edward suspirou, olhando para baixo. "Obrigado."

Porcaria.

Ele tinha acabado de desistir.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **Oi, gente. Primeira vez que eu comento depois de um capítulo, dessa vez senti vontade de fazer hahahaha Bem, quando eu percebi que estaria traduzindo esse capítulo em especial, fiquei bem animada. Eu adoro a descoberta de quem são os pais de Bella, mas mais do que isso, eu simplesmente que Renee defendeu tão bem Bella de Heidi e Tanya. Sério, nessa parte eu senti muito orgulho da cadela da Renee, acho que é a única cena que eu gosto dela na fic toda. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e comentem. Beijos!

* * *

**Como os pais dela sufocam, eu me sinto agoniada pela pobre Bella quando eles começam a falar e falar, uff. E concordo com a Júlia, essa cena da Renee defendendo a Bella e colocando as duas cobras no lugar delas é única cena dela que eu gosto na fic toda. Tadinho do Edward, ficou chocado, e essa explosão dele? Alguém tinha que fazer isso né, Renee não tem controle. E o que será que acontecerá nessa festa de noivado? Vamos ver ;)  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews meninas e continue comentando para animar \o **

**Até o fds que vem**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	16. Capítulo 16

**EMOTIONAL WARFARE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** completerandomness12**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **O nerd Edward Cullen é abandonado pela sua namorada da escola... sozinho... em um estacionamento... com um anel de noivado em seu bolso. Para evitar parecer patético na celebração de Ano Novo dos seus pais, ele pede a ajuda de sua linda e misteriosa amiga, Bella, para que se passe por sua namorada.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

_(Traduzido por Leili Pattz)_

**EDWARD**

"Precisamos planejar sua festa de noivado!" Minha mãe anunciou animadamente, parecendo que ela estava se preparando para planejar o casamento real.

Era o fim.

Estávamos realmente no fundo agora.

Podemos muito bem, na verdade, nos casar.

Eu não quero me casar em uma igreja, considerando que estávamos mentindo. Nós provavelmente deveríamos ter um casamento na praia.

Eu me perguntava como seria o vestido de Bella. Não importa na verdade, ela estaria bonita porque, bem... ela é uma mulher bonita.

Mesmo que só tínhamos sido oficialmente um casal por um dia, ainda era difícil de acreditar que ela queria ficar comigo. Eu só não queria me casar tão cedo. Não era isso que faziam antigamente? Um homem cortejava uma mulher por tipo uma semana, então ele propõe e eles se casavam. Quero dizer, Bella e eu nos conhecíamos há um bom tempo. Ela é linda. Ela é inteligente. Ela é engraçada. Minha família a ama. Ela seria uma esposa incrível. Eu supunha que iríamos esperar alguns anos para ter filhos.

Ter bebês com Bella…

Fazer bebês com Bella…

Mmm...

Isso soou como diversão.

Senti-me imediatamente como um pervertido... pelo menos um pouco. Eu não pude deixar de pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido na noite passada. Além de aprofundar a nossa relação romântica, que parecia estar progredindo no aspecto físico também. Considerando que só estivemos juntos por um dia e nós tínhamos ido tão longe, alguns podem sentir como se estivéssemos indo rápido demais. No entanto, eu não poderia explicar, mas eu sentia que estava certo. Estar com Bella, seja conversando ou fisicamente, veio tão facilmente para mim, era como respirar. Ela era incrível. Apesar disso, falando sério, eu poderia ter sido um nerd... mas eu era homem. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que ela gostava de mim desse jeito... da forma namorada/namorado... de uma forma sexual.

Então o que? Todo mundo que eu conhecia achava que eu estava me casando com uma garota incrível e agora nossas famílias estavam organizando uma festa de noivado para nós e seria mais provável que planejassem um casamento sem nós, tudo isso acontecendo sob falsos pretextos. Acho que eu poderia fazer pior.

Eu encontrei-me sorrindo enquanto olhei para Bella.

Uau. Ela era tão linda...

Uh oh.

Seu olho estava se contraindo.

Eu nunca tinha visto isso antes.

Isso era muito ruim.

"Isso não é incrível, querida?" Perguntei a Bella e beijei o seu olho. Ele parou de mexer. Obviamente, eu tinha perdido alguma coisa na leitura da minha noiva. Ela parecia estar pirando um pouco.

"Vocês não têm que fazer isso", Bella tentou recuperando a compostura. "Vocês só descobriram..."

"Nada disso", minha mãe a interrompeu. "O prazer é nosso. Estou tão feliz!" Ela nos abraçou.

"Sim, sim", Renee entrou em cena: "É claro que nós estamos." Ela pegou uma fita métrica de sua bolsa. "Eu preciso medir o lindo casal", ela sorriu.

"Ok," minha mãe fungou. "Eu tenho que ir arrumar as coisas para a festa e ligar para Heidi."

"Você", Renee apontou para mim enquanto pegava o seu telefone: "Vejo você em Dolce... da cabeça aos pés", ela acenou para mim. "Bella", ela se virou para sua filha: "Há um espartilho Versace com seu nome nele." Ela digitou algo em seu telefone, em seguida, estendeu a mão para mim. "Isso tem que ir", declarou ela e tirou os óculos do meu rosto. Fiquei instantaneamente cego.

"Hey," eu ouvi Bella chamando, "Devolve pra ele!"

"Bella", Renee suspirou, "Você não pode negar que ele vai ficar melhor. Basta olhar para esses deslumbrantes olhos verdes."

"Mas ele gosta de seus óculos", ouvi-a dizer baixinho. Lembrei-me de quando Bella continuou insistindo para que eu usasse lentes de contato. Ela até me fez concordar em usá-las em troca dela parar de usar perucas. "Eu aprendi a gostar deles", ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo, como se tivesse ouvido o meu último pensamento. "Devolve, mãe."

"Os fotógrafos estão vindo para tirar fotos de vocês", Renee rebateu. "Seus óculos irão causar um brilho e estragar a imagem. Não", ela terminou a conversa e eu ouvi o som de saltos altos se afastando.

"Você tem óculos de reserva?" Bella perguntou.

"No meu quarto", eu disse a ela.

"Tudo bem", ela pegou minha mão e me levou pro andar de cima. "Você sabe onde eles estão?"

"Não realmente," eu admiti. "Eu esqueci."

"Eles estão aqui em algum lugar", ela disse e ouvi gavetas abrindo e fechando. "Eu vou encontrá-los."

"Obrigado", eu me sentei, cego demais para ajudá-la a procurar.

"Sinto muito", ela se desculpou. "Ela é arrogante. Você não pode ter um fio de cabelo fora do lugar."

"Está tudo bem, Bella."

"Não, não está", ela bufou. "Ela querer mandar em mim é uma coisa, mas ela ser rude com você..." Eu não podia vê-la, mas eu sabia que ela estava balançando a cabeça.

"Uma vez que a festa acabar, eu tenho certeza que ela vai recuar."

"Você não conhece a Renee," Bella gemeu.

"Nós vamos ser o casal perfeito e ela vai voar de volta para Nova York, e não vamos vê-los até o casamento", eu comecei a rir.

Eu ia casar.

"Não desista, Edward," Bella balançou os meus ombros. "Nós vamos encontrar uma maneira de sair desta. Nós temos," ela beijou meu rosto. Eu senti meu rosto esquentando. "Awww...", ela me beijou novamente.

"Cale a boca", corei mais forte.

"Não", ela riu, dando um beijo molhado na minha boca. Eu adorava beijá-la. Bella tinha os melhores lábios.

"Seus beijos são incríveis", eu sussurrei contra seus lábios.

"Os seus não são tão ruins." Ela se afastou de mim e eu ouvi ela ficar no chão para olhar debaixo da cama. Eu quis a minha visão clareasse para que eu pudesse olhar para sua bunda. Não funcionou. "Eu não posso encontrá-los", ela bufou.

"Minhas lentes estão na minha bolsa menor," Eu apontei na direção da minha bagagem.

"Não", Bella se recusou: "Quando você desistir, ela ganha."

"Bella", eu encontrei-me balançando a cabeça, "Eu prefiro não ficar cego pelo resto do dia, para só assim você poder provar um ponto."

"Tudo bem", ela suspirou e eu ouvi o som de zíperes. "Eu peguei." Ela pegou minha mão e me levou para o banheiro. "Você precisa de ajuda?", ela perguntou. "Eu sei que tocar em seu globo ocular assusta você."

"Por favor", eu sorri e ela empurrou-me para sentar na tampa do vaso sanitário.

"Isso não vai demorar muito", ela sorriu, arrumando as lentes.

_Vinte minutos depois…_

"Abra os olhos, Edward!" ela ordenou e eu vi uma visão embaçada dela antes dela montar sobre meu colo. "Olhe para mim", ela disse e eu senti seu dedo se aproximando de meu olho.

Não!

"Edward!" ela riu, empurrando meu ombro, "eu não posso colocá-la se você continuar fechando os olhos", ela me repreendeu. "Abra", ela ordenou novamente.

"Hum," Eu fiz beicinho, abrindo os olhos e ela tentou novamente. "Ahhh!" minha mão automaticamente afastou o dedo.

"Edward!" ela gritou: "Eu quase a deixei cair."

"Desculpe," eu suspirei. "Vamos tentar de novo."

"Edward!" ela me repreendeu novamente quando eu fechei os olhos.

"Desculpe," Eu limpei meus olhos. "Eu não posso evitar. É um reflexo. Ter uma merda em seu olho não é natural," Eu justifiquei.

"O que eu vou fazer com você?" ela beijou meu nariz.

"Não colocar as lentes nos meus olhos?" Eu questionei, sabendo que não iria funcionar.

"Abra", ela disse, pela vigésima vez. "Edward!"

"Desculpe," eu abri meus olhos.

Ela estava começando a ficar um pouco irritada. Eu poderia dizer, porque ela não estava piscando quando ela olhou para mim.

"Tudo bem", eu respirei, "Vamos fazer isso."

Ela inclinou a cabeça e olhou para mim, balançando a cabeça. Um sorriso de repente subiu em seu rosto. Então... ela colocou minhas mãos em seus seios.

"Quando você quiser tirar minhas mãos, apalpe as senhoras", ela sorriu.

"Pode ir", eu sorri lentamente.

"Você é um homem", ela riu. "Certo, tentativa vinte e sete", ela suspirou quando eu vi o contorno de seu dedo avançando em direção ao meu rosto. "Ab... oh", ela gemeu quando comecei a amassar seus seios em minhas mãos.

"Estou distraindo você?" Eu perguntei, um sorriso ameaçador no meu rosto.

"Não", ela riu antes de lentamente moer seus quadris contra a minha ereção crescente. "O que te faz pensar isso?" ela perguntou, beijando meu pescoço.

"Eu não sei", eu respondi, movendo uma mão para a sua bunda.

"É isso?" ela perguntou, mexendo os quadris particularmente forte contra mim antes de girar. Oh Deus. Então, eu senti algo. "Pisca!" ela gritou.

"Huh?" Eu pisquei.

"Sim!" ela gritou, levantando os braços. "Está dentro."

Eu estava agora apenas meio cego.

"Você me enganou," Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, ainda tocando.

"Não", ela corou, ainda beijando e esfregando em mim. "Isso foi apenas um bônus", ela riu. "Agora, vamos para o olho direito."

Caramba.

Quinze minutos depois, tínhamos as duas lentes. Era bom não ser cego. Apesar de ter sido um inferno para entrar, devo confessar que minha visão era muito melhor com elas.

"Olha," Bella disse, puxando-me do vaso, "Você pode ver os seus olhos", ela me virou para olhar no espelho.

Eu não me vi olhando para o meu reflexo. Eu estava muito cativado pela mulher que estava ao meu lado. Com óculos, eu sabia que Bella era linda. Mas com as lentes, ela era... celestial. Era como se eu pudesse ver coisas novas sobre ela. O quão amplo e claro era o sorriso dela. Como seus olhos eram lindos. A maioria achava que olhos castanhos eram chatos ou simplesmente que eles eram comuns. Os de Bella brilhavam quando ela sorria, como ela estava agora. Além disso, notei o pequeno grupo de sardas que estavam espalhados por todo o nariz. Elas eram fofas.

Wow.

Eu gostei dessas lentes.

"Bella, você é linda", eu sussurrei para ela. Eu não tinha certeza se eu já tinha dito isso a ela.

"Ahhh...", ela deu de ombros, corando. "Isso é doce..."

"Não", eu disse a ela: "Você é realmente linda, Bella."

Um longo silêncio nos envolveu e Bella sorriu e colocou a mão no meu rosto, "Você é lindo, também," ela me beijou, "aqui... e aqui", ela deu um beijo no meu coração. Eu senti meu coração pular com seu toque.

Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos, olhando-a nos olhos e percebi sua inclinação em direção a mim.

"Edward..." ela sussurrou, inclinando-se mais perto.

"Bella..."

"Oh!" Victoria abriu a porta, "Aí está você..."

Merda.

"Vic..." Bella bufou, virando-se para a amiga.

"O quê?" ela perguntou. "Não é como se vocês dois estivessem fodendo", ela riu: "Vocês estavam?"

"Não", gritamos em uníssono.

Eu coloquei meus braços ao redor da cintura de Bella e ela descansou a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Vocês são fofos pra caralho," Vic sorriu para nós.

"Nós fazemos uma boa equipe", eu me abaixei para beijar Bella.

"Então, qual vestido?" Vic perguntou a Bella. "Este aqui", ela levantou um vestido preto com listras finas em vermelho, "ou um este," ela levantou um brilhante vestido azul e prata. "Eu quero parecer gostosa... mas eu não quero que as pessoas pensem que eu estou tentando ofuscar você", disse segurando cada vestido no peito.

"Azul e prata, definitivamente," Bella apontou para o vestido. "Ele brilha. Adoro brilho."

"Eu também," Vic assentiu agitadamente. "Sapatos?" ela perguntou, mostrando dois tipos diferentes de sapatos, um em cada pé. O da esquerda era um prata liso. O direito também era prata, mas tinha pedaços de coisas de metal sobre ele.

"Esquerda", Bella balançou a cabeça, "Você não quer muito brilho."

"Joias?"

"Sinta-se livre para invadir minha coleção," Bella riu. "Isso é por que James vai estar lá?" Ela brincou e o sorriso de Victoria caiu. "Você parece mais ansiosa para agradar."

"Talvez," Vic revirou os olhos e seu celular vibrou. "Ugh."

"Quem é?"

"James," ela bufou. "Ele está perguntando se eu vou para a festa. Duh?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "É a festa de noivado da minha melhor amiga. Ele está usando isso como uma desculpa para falar comigo", ressaltou. "Muito desesperado?" ela riu.

"Pelo menos ele está tentando," Bella apontou. "Você quer taaaanto ele."

"Vadia", Vic murmurou e saiu da sala.

"Ela está em negação", Bella riu.

"Eles formam um casal muito assustador", estremeci, pensando em todas as loucuras que James havia dito e feito na escola. Então, pensei nas coisas que eu sabia que Victoria era capaz.

Oh Deus.

"Sim", Bella assentiu: "Eles serão a versão branca de Whitney Houston e Bobby Brown."

"Tio Eddie", Lexi e Megan entraram no quarto.

"Hey, senhoritas," Eu sorri, pegando-as.

"Você está sem óculos", Megan notou.

"Você pode ver?" Lexi perguntou nervosamente, olhando para o chão.

"Sim", Bella respondeu e beijou as meninas em suas cabeças. "Ele está usando lentes."

"Oh", elas disseram juntas.

"Seus olhos são _realmente _verdes", disse Lexi, olhando para mim.

"Sim", Megan concordou, "Você se parece com Vovó Esme", ela disse: "Exceto que você é um menino."

"Ela é bonita então isso te faz bonito", Lexi sorriu e beijou minha bochecha.

"Obrigado," Eu as beijei.

"Tia Bella," Megan perguntou: "O que você vai vestir para a festa?"

"Eu não sei, querida", respondeu Bella. "Eu vou ter que ver."

"Você vai ficar bonita, de qualquer maneira," Lexi sorriu para ela. "Papai diz que quando uma mulher é bonita, não importa o que ela está usando... e você é muito bonita", ela balançou a cabeça.

"Sim, ela é," andei até beijar o rosto de Bella.

"Bajuladores", Bella revirou os olhos, "Todos vocês."

"Tia Bella?" Megan perguntou.

"Sim, querida?" Bella passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Eu te amo", Megan sorriu.

O quarto ficou em silêncio e o rosto de Bella caiu.

"Eu também te amo, querida", ela abraçou minha sobrinha. "Eu também te amo, Lexi", ela sussurrou para a minha sobrinha e nós quatro compartilhamos um grande abraço.

"Eu só queria te dizer isso," minha sobrinha sorriu quando a coloquei no chão e ela correu para a porta. "É hora de eu começar a me preparar!"

"Bella", Lexi segurou a mão de Bella, "Sua mãe também é bonita."

"Ela sabe," Bella balançou a cabeça sorrindo afetadamente.

"Oh," Lexi deu de ombros. "Tudo bem."

"Isso foi inesperado", Bella disse após um curto silêncio.

"Você é uma pessoa adorável, Bella."

"Vamos ver o que todo mundo está fazendo", ela sugeriu, indo para fora do quarto.

Descemos para ver minha mãe falando freneticamente ao telefone com fornecedores. Meu pai estava assistindo TV, enquanto Renee estava marcando esboços e artigos. Era, provavelmente, para a revista. Phil estava olhando alguns contratos, e ouvimos Charlie conversando com alguém no seu celular. Ele olhou para nós e rapidamente desligou o telefone.

"Ei, querida," Charlie se levantou e abraçou Bella. "Edward", ele apertou minha mão em um aperto de mão firme.

"Senhor", eu estremeci, balançando para trás.

"Bella", ele começou, "Sobre o que falamos mais cedo..."

"Não," Bella respondeu com firmeza, saindo.

Ela estava brava com alguma coisa. O que tinha acontecido? Sobre o que eles falaram mais cedo? Bella e seus pais tinham saído mais cedo para ter uma conversa. Quando eles voltaram, todos eles pareciam um pouco tensos.

"Merda", Charlie murmurou quando seu telefone tocou.

Segui Bella para o terraço para vê-la descansando em uma cadeira, olhando para o jardim.

"O que foi aquilo?" Eu perguntei, curioso.

"Nada", ela suspirou.

Aqui vamos nós outra vez...

"Se não é nada, então não deve importar se você me dizer."

"Meu pai acha que você está atrás de mim pelo meu dinheiro", ela olhou para mim.

"Huh?"

"Ele acha que você é uma caçador de ouro", ela calmamente continuou. "Ele deu uma olhada em você e exigiu que eu o fizesse assinar um acordo pré-nupcial."

"Eu não preciso do seu dinheiro", eu disse, apontando para a casa que nos rodeia. Eu não tinha dinheiro, como Charlie, mas eu era rico. Eu estava longe de ser pobre.

"Foi o que eu disse", ela ressaltou. "Meu pai sempre acha que alguém quer alguma coisa dele", ela suspirou.

"Bem..."

Infelizmente, eu entendia o receio de Charlie, pelo menos um pouco. Quero dizer, ele era o homem mais rico do país. Presumo que Bella tenha acesso a uma quantidade considerável dessa riqueza porque ela era sua única herdeira. Ele estava protegendo ela.

"Ele não teve a decência de te conhecer primeiro", ela murmurou. "Ele só assumiu que a única razão porque um homem iria querer casar comigo seria para se aproximar de sua fortuna."

Oh. Isso era…

"Rude", eu me sentei ao lado dela. "Bem... eu acho que eu vou ter que ser o noivo perfeito, então." Eu passei meus braços em torno dela e beijei seu cabelo. "Você tem sido a namorada perfeita durante toda a semana. É a minha vez de agradar."

Pela maior parte, Bella tinha mantido a minha família fora da minha cola durante toda a semana. O mínimo que eu poderia fazer seria ajudá-la com seus pais. As mesas definitivamente tinham virado.

"Bom", ela sorriu e segurou minha mão.

"Achei vocês," Renee veio até nós, segurando duas sacolas. "É hora de você se arrumar", ela entregou a cada um de nós um saco de roupa. "Eu tenho uma equipe de cabelo e maquiagem que vêm para nos ajudar esta noite", disse Bella. "Devemos estar saindo em torno das oito horas."

"O jantar começa às oito."

"Elegantemente atrasados," ela disse, levando Bella. "Eu tenho um barbeiro. Você parece desalinhado", ela me disse antes de sair.

Eu encontrei um banheiro extra para ficar pronto. Tomei um banho rápido e lavei meu cabelo na tentativa de lavar todos os nervos. Eu nunca pensei que meu dia tomaria esse rumo. Acordei um homem recém-noivo por acidente. Agora, eu era um homem comprometido com uma festa de noivado improvisado em um enorme iate que era propriedade do pai da minha namorada que por sua vez era o homem mais rico do país.

Oh Deus.

Que… dia.

"Edward," Eu ouvi Alice chamar pela porta, "Coloque suas calças e camisa para que você possa obter o seu corte de cabelo."

Eu segui as ordens e sai do banheiro para ver um homem baixinho com pele pálida em pé atrás de uma cadeira.

"Sente-se", ele apontou para a cadeira no meio da sala, "Nós não temos tempo para conversar."

Ele era muito menos insultante que o primeiro homem que tinha cortado meu cabelo em Boston. Ele terminou em menos de 30 minutos e eu terminei de me arrumar. Renee tinha escolhido um paletó branco com uma camisa de botão azul e calças e sapatos pretos. Eu olhei no espelho e percebi que meu cabelo tinha mais um estilo de penteado para trás, mas não era nada parecido com como eu tinha usado antes. Estava bom, eu acho.

"Você parece bom, mano", Emmett sorriu, me dando um tapinhas nas minhas costas.

"Você quase parece tão bom quanto eu", disse Jasper, me mostrando seu terno azul marinho e gravata.

"Por favor," pai riu, entrando na sala, "Vocês todos desejam parecer tão bom quanto eu", ele bateu no colarinho do seu terno preto com uma camisa cinza.

"Vocês estão aqui", Rose apareceu, arrumando a gravata de Emmett. Ela estava usando um vestido vermelho com uma fenda até a coxa.

"O carro está aqui", Alice apareceu em seu vestido roxo com as meninas seguindo atrás dela. "Vamos."

"Tio Eddie", Lexi sorriu, "Tia Bella está bonita."

"Sim", Megan assentiu. "Ela está uma gata."

Rose ajeitou as gravatas de todos os homens. "Vamos lá, temos de começar a nos mexer."

"Okay", dissemos em uníssono, seguindo todos para a porta de entrada.

"Eu não posso respirar," eu ouvi o gemido de Bella, fazendo-me virar.

Whoa...

"Bella..." Fiz uma pausa, tomando-a nos. "Você está... você está..."

Seu vestido era cor champanhe claro com um espartilho embutido nele. O espartilho tinha um bordado em dourado escuro com alças sobre os ombros e os quadris. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque alto e mechas de cabelo caiam em torno dos lados de seu rosto.

Incrível.

"Você parece um tanto elegante, Sr. Cullen", ela sorriu, alisando meu paletó.

"Obrigado", eu sorri, tirando uma mecha de seu rosto.

"É verdade", ela encolheu os ombros enquanto envolvi meu braço através dela.

"Perfeito", Renee suspirou, olhando para nós. Ela estava com um vestido creme com acessórios de ouro. "Bella, fique reta, você está curvada", ordenou. "Pescoço para cima. Parece que você está olhando para os seus pés. Não se preocupe, eles ainda estão ai", ela disse. "Melhor", ela assentiu antes de pegar uma escova para meu cabelo. "Você e esse lambido maldito", ela sussurrou, balançando a cabeça. Ela deu um passo para trás antes de murmurar: "Eu suponho que está tão bom quanto poderia ficar", ela nos olhou e foi embora.

"Vamos para o carro", Bella puxou meu braço.

"Não tão rápido," Charlie saiu vestindo uma paletó de veludo azul, uma camisa listrada em azul e branco, e calças brancas com sapatos brancos e marrons. Seu cabelo estava penteado para trás e ele estava usando o que parecia ser uma abotoadura de diamante. "Linda", ele beijou a testa da sua filha.

"Obrigada", ela sorriu, abraçando-o.

"Aqui", ele me entregou um molho de chaves, "Pegue meu carro. Vou levar o carro de Bella."

"Você apenas sentiu falta disso," Bella revirou os olhos.

"Claro que sim", ele riu. "Eu o construí."

"Ainda era um presente seu," Bella apontou.

Espere.

"Você construiu Cheetah?" Eu perguntei em reverência.

"É... com minhas próprias mãos", ele levantou as mãos. "Ela não sabia que tipo de carro que queria para seu aniversário então que eu construi um. Há tecnologia naquela coisa que não será liberada por mais cinco anos... no mínimo", ele disse satisfeito.

Isso explica muita coisa.

O reconhecimento de voz.

Piloto automático.

Auto-ajuste.

"Uau", eu sussurrei.

"Obrigado, pai," Bella sorriu.

"Vejo vocês mais tarde", ele acenou atrás dele quando ele saiu, indo para o iate.

"Vamos?" Eu perguntei, apontando para a porta.

"Vamos."

Fui até o Bugatti e passei a mão pela porta. Ele cheirava tão...

"Bom," eu disse com a voz arrastada enquanto abri a porta para ela.

"Sim, sim", ela riu, deslizando para dentro do carro. "Basta ligar o endereço de retorno no GPS e nós estaremos no caminho." Coloquei as informações e estávamos indo.

Estendi a mão da marcha para pegar a mão dela e mais uma vez, as faíscas nos envolveu. Olhamos um para o outro, e dividimos um sorriso antes de olhar para frente. Ela estava tão linda. Eu senti como se estivesse sempre pensando isso, quando eu estava com ela. Mas... ela era.

Linda.

Engraçada.

Inteligente.

Minha.

Espere…

Então, eu percebi uma coisa.

"Hey," eu sussurrei, apertando a mão dela.

"O quê?" ela sorriu olhando para mim.

"Este é o nosso primeiro encontro," Eu sorri, beijando a sua mão.

"Sério?" ela perguntou. "É melhor você me levar em pra algum lugar agradável depois," ela ordenou, cruzando os braços, brincando.

"Você me conhece", eu disse, puxando para o estacionamento. "Há um Big Mac com o seu nome."

"Eca", ela estremeceu. "Eu acho que nunca vou ser capaz de aguentar mais um daqueles após uma bebedeira," ela balançou a cabeça.

"Ooh," Eu compartilhei seu sentimento, lembrando o quão doente tinha estado no dia seguinte. "Eu pensei que você ia vomitar um pulmão."

"Eu senti que ia", ela assentiu.

O som da conversa e música consumiu o silêncio no carro, quando vimos pessoas andando de seus carros para a doca.

"Você está pronta?" Eu perguntei a ela.

"Eu não tenho escolha a não ser estar," ela suspirou.

"Você está certa", eu concordei, saindo do carro para abrir a porta.

Estava um pouco frio lá fora, então eu envolvi meu braço em torno dela para mantê-la aquecida e começamos a caminhar em direção ao doca. Os sons da festa aumentavam a cada passo, e eu me vi um pouco nervoso.

"Estou nervosa também," ela confidenciou. "Eu posso sentir você tremendo um pouco", ela abraçou minha cintura.

"Eu só quero impressionar o seu pai", eu confessei.

Era verdade. Mesmo que Bella e eu não estivéssemos realmente noivos, ainda estávamos namorando. Seria bom ter a aprovação dos seus pais. Pela conversa que Bella e eu tivemos antes, parecia que eu estava começando em dívida tanto quanto seu pai estava preocupado.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", ela esfregou minhas costas. "Eu vou cuidar de você, e você cuida de mim."

"Soa como um acordo", sorri.

"Apenas dando um pequeno aviso:" Ela começou a abrandar, "Meu pai ama seus brinquedos, por isso seu iate é muito..."

"Oh... merda", gaguejei olhando para o barco na água.

Isso não era um iate. Era mais como... alguma coisa grande flutuando. A coisa toda era prata com janelas de vidro que cercavam a maior parte do barco. Você podia ver muitos dos convidados conversando e festejando através dos vidros. A parte inferior do barco estava iluminado com luzes escuras de azul e verde e parecia que uma parte do nível mais baixo tinha vidro para que os passageiros pudessem ver o mar enquanto navegavam.

"Eu esperava isso", ela murmurou, subindo a rampa.

Era tão... enorme.

Como ele flutua?

"Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como essa coisa flutua", disse Bella para si mesma quando Renee nos agarrou pelos nossos ombros e nos puxou a bordo.

"Oh Deus," Renee murmurou, "Vocês não podem chegar na mesma entrada que os convidados", disse, como se fosse o fato mais básico de vida. "Eu não te ensinei nada?" Ela virou-se para Bella.

"Bem, eu não achei que era tão grande..."

"Aqui," ela nos apresentou a um homem calvo, afeminado, segurando uma câmera. "Howard vai tirar algumas fotos para o artigo."

"Que artigo?" Perguntamos.

"Que vai estar em Vogue", respondeu Renee. "Você não acha que eu planejei essa festa para ser legal,não é?" Ela bufou.

"Você não fez nada," Bella respondeu, "Esme fez."

"Tanto faz," ela acenou para o fotógrafo. "A iluminação aqui é agradável, com as ondas da água em segundo plano", ela nos levou para uma varanda.

"Isso é desnecessário," Bella reclamou para sua mãe. "Vamos aproveitar a festa."

"Você vai... depois de tirar a merda das fotos", Renee sibilou. "Deus! Você poderia pensar que eu lhe pedi para cortar o seu braço ou algo assim."

"Nós não precisamos estar na Vogue, mãe!" Bella cruzou os braços. "Estou usando este vestido estúpido, não é o suficiente? Isso não é um evento de moda!"

"Querida", sua mãe se aproximou: "Todo evento que eu vou, se transforma em um evento de moda. Agora, pare de ser tão difícil e tire as fotos." Ela correu os dedos pelo meu cabelo, "Henry, Edward aqui é um pouco pálido, assim você terá que levar isso em conta. Além disso, Bella tem alguns problemas com sua aparência. Quero isso editado com perfeição... sem parecer editado."

"Eu estou sendo difícil?" Bella rosnou. "Não fui eu quem chamou esse cara sem avisar!"

"Eu sabia que você ia reclamar."

"Hmm..." Bella colocou o dedo sob o queixo, "Quem iria ficar irritada com alguém lhe voluntariando para algo sem perguntar?" ela perguntar. "Tão improvável."

"Você sabe o que?" Renee começou",não importa." Ela estalou os dedos para o fotógrafo, "Eu sinto muito, querido", ela beijou o homem em sua bochecha, "Viu? Eu disse como ela é", ela balançou a cabeça na direção de Bella e entregou ao homem um cheque. "Eu não sei porque me incomodo às vezes."

"Vamos lá," Bella agarrou a minha mão. "Vamos sair daqui."

"Eu sinto muito", eu esfreguei sua mão. "Eu teria feito isso."

"Não", ela balançou a cabeça, "_Alguns_ de nossos limites tem que permanecer."

"Oh meu Deus" minha mãe sorriu, vindo para nos cumprimentar. Ela estava usando um vestido laranja escuro agradável, de um ombro só. "Isso é tão lindo", ela olhou em volta.

Nós estávamos em uma das plataformas do iate. Era cercado por cadeiras brancas, mesas e sofás. Uma pequena fogueira envolvida por um mosaico de azulejos azul, branco e verde, queimava no centro, proporcionando uma agradável fonte de calor. A piscina foi preenchida com velas flutuantes sobre a luz brilhante do fundo da piscina. Os convidados estavam sentados à beira da piscina conversando enquanto outros olhavam ao redor. Uma música suave soava nos alto-falantes, enquanto membros da equipe do bufê serviam canapés e champanhe aos convidados.

"Esme, querida," Jane Ingram apareceu atrás da mãe e a abraçou, "Isto está... além fabuloso", ela elogiou, olhando ao redor.

"Obrigado", minha mãe abraçou sua amiga. "Bella, nós não poderíamos ter feito isso sem o seu pai nos deixar usar o seu iate. Por favor, agradeça a ele quando vê-lo."

"Claro."

"Sim", Heidi se aproximou com um sorriso no rosto, "eu suponho que é bom para uma produção de última hora."

"Cala a boca, Heidi," Jane suspirou, fechando os olhos em aborrecimento óbvio. "Quando eu soube que seus pais estavam na cidade, eu quase morri", ela abraçou Bella. "Achei que você queria mantê-los em segredo até que fosse necessário", ela fez uma pausa, "desde que sua amiga tentou me embebedar no almoço", ela sorriu, piscando.

"Uh..." Bella começou.

"Está tudo bem," Jane a tranquilizou. "Eu joguei junto e tive bebidas grátis. Foi conveniente para ambos", ela sorriu. "Além disso, foi bom ver Heidi se contorcer para obter informações", ela riu.

"O quê?" Heidi gritou.

"É preciso muito mais do que apenas alguns martinis e Mai Tai para me embebedar," Jane levantou uma sobrancelha. "Falando em Mai Tai", ela caminhou até o bar.

"Hey, Edward," James se aproximou de mim.

"James?" Eu arrastei o seu nome. Não importa quantas vezes ele tinha falado comigo, eu não podia deixar de me sentir estranho e um pouco temeroso na sua presença.

"Filha de Charlie?" Ele perguntou, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. "Devo admitir... eu subestimei você", ele apertou minha mão.

"Não é porque..."

"Vamos pular isso", ele interrompeu. "Onde está Victoria?"

"Eu não sei..."

"Eu sei que você sabe onde ela está", ele bufou.

"Realmente, eu..."

"Eu só quero conversar", ele correu. "Ela recebeu as flores?" Eu assenti. "Será que ela gostou?" ele perguntou rapidamente. Encolhi os ombros. "Merda. Eu sabia que deveria ter dado a ela algo mais exótico", ele repreendeu a si mesmo. "Será que ela _odiou_?"

"Elas foram apreciadas," Bella falou.

"Oh", ele suspirou, "Bom."

"Eu não sei onde ela está exatamente, mas está aqui em algum lugar," Bella sorriu. "Certifique-se de não se perder", ela acrescentou enquanto ele se afastava.

"Ele entendeu mal", eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Sim", Bella riu.

"Suas fotos são adoráveis, Bella", disse Heidi, apontando para as telas acima do convés.

Oh. Eu não notei isso. Havia várias telas de TV no convés. Eles estavam passando fotos minhas e de Bella ao longo dos anos.

"Você tentou modelar?" ela perguntou a Bella.

"Ela modelou para Louis Vuitton, Ralph Lauren, Chanel, Gucci..." Alice respondeu com orgulho.

"Eu não vi qualquer um dos anúncios," Heidi bufou.

"Eles só passaram na Europa", Bella explicou. "Eu parei quando comecei a faculdade."

"Oh," Heidi suspirou quando uma luz branca começou a piscar e os meus pais e os de Bella apareceram no topo do convés, o que também começou a aparecer nas telas de TV.

"Olá, e boa noite", Renee começou e a multidão irrompeu em aplausos. "Em nome de todos os envolvidos nesta ocasião, agradecemos a todos por terem vindo esta noite", minha mãe sorriu acenando e a multidão aplaudiu novamente.

"Hoje à noite," Charlie avançou, "nós estamos aqui para celebrar a união iminente de nossos filhos, Edward e Bella," ele apontou para nós e começou a bater palmas.

"Nós só conhecemos a nossa querida Bella há alguns dias, mas durante o nosso tempo juntos, nós ficamos animados para dizer que ela se tornou um membro da nossa família. Estamos tão felizes que nós vamos poder a chamá-la de nossa filha em algum momento no futuro próximo", meu pai sorriu para nós.

"Oh merda," Bella sussurrou através de seu sorriso.

"Eu só conheci o encantador Edward esta manhã, mas ele parece ser um grande par para Bella," Renee olhou para nós. "Estou ansiosa para... conhecê-lo mais tarde. Além disso, todos", ela falou mais alto, "Marquem em sua agenda o segundo sábado de novembro, porque é quando os nossos pombinhos irão amarrar o nó", ela riu, batendo palmas e todos acompanharam.

"O quê?" minha mãe e meu pai perguntaram, olhando para ela com surpresa.

"Que merda?" Bella me perguntou. "Ela definiu a data para o nosso casamento?" Ela fervia. "Ela... ela só esteve aqui um dia... e ela..."

"Relaxe..." Eu disse, abraçando-a por trás para que ela não fizesse nada precipitado na frente de todas essas pessoas. "Relaxe..." Eu disse novamente.

"Eu não acredito..."

"Lembre-se do plano", eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e beijei seu pescoço.

"Como sinal de bons desejos, eu tenho ao feliz casal um presente," Charlie sorriu enquanto um rufar de tambores soou através do barco. "UMA ILHA PARTICULAR NA COSTA DA TAILÂNDIA!" ele gritou enquanto uma imagem de uma ilha apareceu na tela e a multidão começou a aplaudir. "Eu sei, eu sei", ele fez pouco caso. "Eu te amo, querida", ele apontou para Bella. "Terei uma casa construída para você."

"Whoa," Heidi suspirou, olhando para Charlie.

"Oh Deus," A cabeça de Bella caiu no meu ombro.

"Bem..." meu pai acalmou a todos, "Comam, bebam e se divirtam. O jantar estará pronto em breve", ele sorriu e deixou o convés.

"Merda," eu murmurei.

"Por que nós pensamos que isso seria melhor?"

Eu tinha que fazer xixi.

Alguns tem que tinham dor de barriga quando ficam nervosos ou estressados. Eu? Eu faço xixi.

"Oh, como você é sortudo", Jane voltou, saboreando uma bebida. "Há algumas pessoas que gostariam de falar com a senhorita aqui", ela sorriu, pegando Bella pela mão.

"Querido?" ela perguntou. Ela não queria ficar sozinha.

"Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro", eu disse a ela e ela franziu a testa. "Eu estarei de volta em breve. Eu prometo," Eu beijei a testa dela.

Eu não desejava isso para o meu pior inimigo. Conversar com essas mulheres no almoço era uma coisa. Ser forçada a falar com elas novamente dentro de um período de três dias era uma tortura. Se eu não voltar em breve, Bella pode saltar ao mar para salvar a si mesma. Eu não a culpo.

O iate era tão grande que o pessoal tinha impresso uns mapas de "Você está aqui" e eles tinham espalhado por várias partes do iate. Peguei um e rapidamente encontrei um banheiro. Isso estava fora de controle. Eu não podia esperar até que Bella e eu pudessemos voltar para Boston e sermos um recente casal de verdade, cheio de constrangimento e dando uns amassos como pessoas normais.

Quando isso se tornou tão difícil?

Eu lavei minhas mãos e meu telefone começou a vibrar. Era Emmett.

**Em: SOCORRO! Estamos perdidos.**

Revirei os olhos.

**Eu: Você não tem um mapa?**

**Em: É confuso.**

**Eu: Só você para se perder com um mapa.**

**Em: Estamos naquela enorme janela de vidro. As meninas queriam olhar para os peixes na água.**

**Eu: Estou indo.**

Peguei meu mapa para ir caçar Emmett. Com a minha sorte, e à dimensão deste barco, eu poderia ficar perdido também. Peguei meu telefone para ligar para Bella para obter sua ajuda. Ela provavelmente sabia para onde ir. Dessa forma, eu não iria ficar…

"Edward!" Ouvi Tanya chamar meu nome. "Aí está você."

"Tanya?" Eu perguntei, confuso.

Ela estava aqui? Eu não a vi no convés com o resto dos convidados.

"Claro", ela cutucou meu ombro. "Eu estava procurando por você na festa e te perdi.

"Eu estava no convés... com o resto dos convidados. Eu vi sua mãe", eu disse a ela. "Vocês não vieram juntas?" Perguntei.

Como Heidi poderia me encontrar e ela não?

Ela estava com um vestido vermelho apertado que era muito curto para o frio lá fora. Eu odiava ser mau, mas sua barriga estava um pouco marcada também. Esta roupa não foi uma escolha sábia.

"Oh," seu sorriso caiu. "Eu devo ter perdido você."

"É um barco grande," eu ri sem jeito, segurando o mapa. "Eu não culpo você."

"Uau", ela se aproximou: "Eu não posso acreditar que você vai se casar."

Eu não poderia, também.

"Bem..." Eu encolhi os ombros: "Quando você sabe, você sabe," eu disse a ela.

Por que ela estava tão perto de mim?

"É só que...", ela começou, "Uau", ela balançou a cabeça.

Eu estava começando a me sentir um pouco estranho, então eu comecei a andar para encontrar Emmett.

"Em se perdeu, eu preciso ir encontrá-lo", eu comecei a andar.

"Eu vou te ajudar", ela se ofereceu,, correndo para me acompanhar. "Eu sou boa com direção...", ela sorriu para mim, pegando o mapa da minha mão. "Você se lembra, não é?" ela perguntou, se aproximando mais de mim.

Será que ela estava dando em cima de mim?

Não podia ser.

Ela me abandonou.

Ela tinha Riley.

Eu estava sendo bobo.

Além disso, eu estava noivo. Bem... ela pensava que eu estava noivo. Com certeza ela não daria em mim, se ela pensava que eu estava noivo.

Independentemente dos meus pensamentos, não parecia certo estar com ela. Alguma coisa estava esquisita.

"Eu acho que eu deveria..."

"Bella estava realmente bonita hoje à noite," Tanya interrompeu, olhando para o céu. "Ela parecia atraente."

Bella sempre estava bonita.

Espere um minuto…

"Eu pensei que você disse que não me viu", eu a questionei.

"Eu não vi."

"Eu estive com Bella o tempo todo", eu disse, desconfiado. "Se você a viu, você me viu."

"Eu vi quando você foi para o banheiro", ela revirou os olhos.

Isso não soava certo, também.

"Você me disse que estava perdida", eu admiti, sentindo-me mais estranho a cada segundo.

"Eu estou perdida", ela disse. "Eu estava perdida", ela sussurrou, chegando mais perto de mim.

"Hey pessoal," Victoria interrompeu, andando rapidamente até nós, encostando na parede, "Do que estamos falando?"

"Nada", Tanya revirou os olhos.

"Ele parecia muito apavorado para mim", Vic olhou para Tanya, sem piscar.

"Alguém deveria cuidar dos seus próprios assuntos", Tanya rosnou.

"Alguém deveria usar uma cinta" Victoria respondeu.

"Eu não estou gorda!" Tanya cruzou os braços.

"Eu acho que é apenas o seu corpo que faz com que a sua roupa pareça pequena," Vic riu, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Feche sua cara!"

"Sim", Vic brincou: "Isso é fisicamente possível."

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer," Tanya sibilou.

Victoria apenas olhou para Tanya e balançou a cabeça. Então, ela se virou para mim, "Alice me mandou uma mensagem. Ela, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, e as meninas se perderam olhando os animais. Eles pensaram que você se perdeu também, então eles chamaram a Bella. Ela está sendo mantida refém pelas amigas da sua mãe por isso ela me enviou," ela disse, pegando o mapa da mão de Tanya. "Eles não estão muito longe", ela disse, olhando para o mapa.

"Eu estava ajudando ele," Tanya tentou tomar o mapa de volta.

"Claro que você estava," Vic revirou os olhos, segurando o mapa fora de seu alcance.

"Vadia", Tanya murmurou.

"Me chame de vadia de novo e eu vou chutar a sua bunda gorda", Vic sussurrou para ela.

"Eu não estou gorda!"

"Vamos," Vic agarrou meu braço e me levou de volta para o corredor.

Isso foi tenso. Victoria poderia ser um pouco assustadora. Ela me salvou do constrangimento, porém, assim que eu estava agradecido.

"Obrigado", eu sorri para ela. "Estava ficando estranho lá."

"É isso é para o que servem os amigos", ela empurrou minha cabeça.

"James está procurando por você", eu avisei.

"Ele deveria estar", ela sorriu, conferindo o mapa.

"Ele realmente gosta de você."

"O que há para não gostar?" Ela sorriu.

Eu a segui pelo corredor em silêncio.

"É bom que você e Bella estejam finalmente juntos", ela quebrou o silêncio, dobrando o canto do mapa.

"É", eu sorri, pensando em Bella. "Mesmo que estejamos no meio desta tempestade de merda agora, é muito legal estar com ela. Ela é tão..."

"Incrível?" Vic terminou a frase.

"Sim", eu assenti. "Ela não é só bonita. Ela é..."

"Eu entendo", Vic deu uma risadinha. "Minha melhor amiga é o que você pode chamar de... melhor", ela sorriu. "Estou feliz que ela tem alguém agora", ela fez uma pausa. "Ela estava sozinha... com seus pais ausentes e tudo...", ela parou.

"Eu não entendo o que ela vê em mim", eu disse a ela honestamente.

Era bom conversar com alguém que sabia o que estava acontecendo. Vic não era tão selvagem quanto eu pensava.

"Você não se dá qualquer crédito", Vic balançou a cabeça. "Mesmo antes que você se livrar da coisa nerd, Bella já tinha atração por você."

"Huh?" Eu parei no meu caminho.

"Ela me mataria se descobrisse que eu te disse isso", ela sorriu. "É claro que ela estava em negação sobre sua afeição por você... mas eu podia ver... em vocês dois", ela encolheu os ombros. "Estou feliz que vocês não escondem mais", ela riu.

"Nós apenas começamos a sair," eu disse a ela.

"Oficialmente", ela revirou os olhos, "Mas vocês dois eram um casal na minha mente desde que Bella me contou sobre toda a coisa do McDonald e a festa da vodka que tiveram. Estou super chateada eu não fui convidada, a propósito", acrescentou. "De qualquer forma, vocês dois eram extra-oficialmente-oficiais por um tempo."

"Como?" Eu levantei minha sobrancelha.

Claro, eu sempre pensei que Bella era bonita, mas não era como se eu a visse dessa maneira.

"Por favor", ela riu. "Essa coisa da feira... sua coisa do filme... para não falar que você era seu tutor."

"Amigos."

"Não para outras pessoas", ela respondeu. "Vocês dois sempre tinham aquele olhar de olhos esbugalhados em seus rostos. Era fofo pra caralho," ela piscou. "Vocês estavam em negação."

"Como você está sobre o James?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo.

"Idiota", ela sussurrou e eu ri.

Eu continuei a segui-la por mais alguns minutos antes dela quebrar o silêncio novamente.

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Você é estúpido?" ela perguntou, batendo na minha testa com a palma da sua mão.

"Ai!" Eu esfreguei minha cabeça. "O quê? Por quê?"

"O que você estava fazendo conversando com sua ex... sozinho... na sua festa de noivado?"

"Ela se aproximou de mim. Ela só queria conversar."

"Isso não pareceu estranho?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Um pouco", eu confessei, "Ela ficou.. se inclinando-se para mim."

"Ela quer transar com você", Vic disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei. "Ela me deixou. Acho que é seguro dizer que ela não gosta de mim."

"Você é tão ingênuo", ela balançou a cabeça. "Tanya é uma vadia... que quer transar com você."

"Mas..."

"Edward", ela me interrompeu: "Eu não tenho certeza se você percebeu, mas eu sou uma vadia... uma vadia com um coração de ouro... mas ainda uma vadia," ela confessou. "Então, acredite em mim quando eu digo... é preciso ser uma para conhecer outra. Ela estava dando em cima de você."

"Não, ela..."

"Sim, ela estava", ela me interrompeu novamente. "Você pode imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se alguém visse isso?" ela perguntou. "Eu salvei a sua bunda."

"Eu não ia fazer nada", eu disse a ela honestamente.

Eu nunca faria isso com Bella.

"Bom", ela bufou para mim. "Porque se você fizesse, eu chutaria a sua bunda", ela olhou ameaçadoramente para os mim antes que eu sentisse um pequeno corpo bater em minhas pernas.

"Tio Eddie!"

"Srta. Vicky!"

"Vocês nos encontraram!" Lexi gritou enquanto Megan abraçava minha perna.

"Oh, graças a Deus," Alice sorriu, nos abraçou.

"Nós estamos perdendo a festa," Jasper reclamou.

"Está muito ostentoso," Vic admitiu.

"Eu estou com fome", Emmett esfregou sua barriga.

"Você comeu toda uma bandeja de canapés antes de virmos para cá," Rose lembrou.

"Exatamente," Em disse: "Eles eram aperitivos."

"O jantar deve estar pronto logo", eu informei.

"Há vocês estão ai", Bella veio atrás de nós. "Sinto muito que vocês se perderam", ela se desculpou.

"Está tudo bem," Em a tranquilizou.

"Fomos ver alguns dos peixes!" Lexi se iluminou.

"Eles pareciam lindos com todas as luzes", Megan adicionou enquanto Emmett a pegou e beijou sua bochecha.

"Vamos para a festa", disse Alice.

"Sigam-me", Vic disse, levando todos de volta pelo corredor.

"Espere," Bella agarrou meu braço, "Vamos esperar um pouco", ela sugeriu. "Eu não acho que eu posso ter mais conversas com os convidados", ela bufou.

"Desculpa, eu te deixei sozinha," Eu beijei a testa dela. "Eu tinha que ajudá-los."

"Está tudo bem", ela corou. "Eu posso lidar com isso."

"Este é realmente um grande iate," eu disse a ela.

"Você deveria ver o jatinho", ela riu, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro. "Depois. Meu pai está com ele no concerto," ela revirou os olhos. "Quer ver uma coisa legal?" ela perguntou.

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa?" Eu perguntei: "É claro."

"Siga-me". Ela pegou minha mão e saímos correndo pelos corredores até chegarmos a um lance de escadas. Ela tirou os sapatos e caminhou até uma porta. "Está uma noite agradável lá fora", ela abriu e nós saímos.

"Uau", eu disse, olhando para fora pela parte de trás do navio, as ondas do mar que levavam ao litoral e o horizonte da cidade à distância.

"Este é helicóptero do meu pai. Esta é a vista real", ela disse acenando em direção ao horizonte.

"Eu diria que sim." Lhe dei o meu casaco para que ela não ficasse com o vestido sujo. Ela foi até a almofada e abriu o casaco e, em seguida, ela se deitou. Deitei junto com ela então estávamos compartilhando um pouco. Eu a segurei perto de mim e olhei para a lua e as estrelas. "É tão claro", eu sussurrei.

Ela estava certa. Esta era a vista real.

"Eu sei", ela sorriu. "Tudo parece muito mais... puro no oceano", ela sorriu. "Feche os olhos", ela me disse antes de seguir sua própria sugestão. "Ouça." Eu fiz o mesmo, os meus sentidos aumentando instantaneamente, pegando o cheiro de sal, o som das ondas, e a sensação da brisa em minha pele. "Sempre que eu venho aqui, eu simplesmente fecho os olhos e escuto o mar e as aves," Eu a ouvi sussurrar. Eu encontrei sua mão na escuridão e apertei, apenas querendo tocá-la.

Ficamos deitados na escuridão e no silêncio, apenas ouvindo pelo que pareceram horas. Ouvi sua pequena risada e olhei através dos meus cílios para olhá-la. Ela ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ela.

"Uma vez, quando eu tinha quinze anos, eu vim aqui para relaxar. Olhei para o céu... fazendo exatamente o que estamos fazendo agora", ela fez uma pausa. "Eu acabei caindo no sono durante a noite inteira aqui", ela riu. "Quando eu acordei, a Guarda Costeira estava no barco. O capitão pensou que alguém tivesse me sequestrado, porque ninguém sabia onde eu estava", ela começou a rir.

"O capitão?"

"Papai estava ocupado", ela encolheu os ombros. "Como você provavelmente adivinhou, Renee não era permitida, mas meu pai me deixou usar o iate, só eu e a tripulação navegamos. Naveguei por todo o mundo... sozinha", completei. Eu vi uma pequena lágrima cair pelo seu rosto. Eu não queria que ela soubesse que eu vi ele assim que eu lutei com a minha natureza para limpar seu rosto. Eu sempre soube que Bella tinha raiva de seu pai por não estar lá. Mas eu não sabia que a deixava tão triste.

"Que horas são?" ela perguntou, enxugando o rosto.

"Uh..." Eu parei, estendendo a mão para o meu telefone. "São 22:45."

"Nós estivemos aqui por uma hora e meia?" perguntou.

"Parecia que foram 10 minutos", eu disse.

"O tempo voa quando você está se divertindo," ela bufou, levantando-se e sacudindo o vestido. "Tudo bem, vamos voltar para a festa."

"Ugh," Eu reclamei, caminhando para a porta.

"Hey!" ela gritou. "Você não é a pessoa tem que sorrir a cada dez segundos", ela riu e uma tonelada de cartões caiu de sua bolsa. "As pessoas tendem a me dar suas informações de contato quando eles sabem quem é meu pai. Até agora... Eu tenho quarenta e cinco."

"Uau", eu balancei minha cabeça, descendo a escada.

"Eu tenho que fazer xixi", ela disse, dando um passo para dentro do banheiro. "Eu volto em um minuto."

"Eu vou esperar," eu tomei um assento. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu ia tentar voltar sozinho.

"Edward," eu ouvi a voz de Charlie enquanto me virei, "O que está fazendo por aqui? Perdido?" ele perguntou.

"Não", eu balancei a cabeça, "Esperando a Bella."

"Oh", ele assentiu e olhou para o relógio. "Vem aqui um segundo", disse, apontando o polegar para abrir uma das portas. "Eu sou um cara de segredos", brincou. "Vamos lá", ele me acenou para dentro.

"Tudo bem", eu dei de ombros, entrando na sala.

"Este é um dos escritórios aqui", disse, sentado atrás de uma mesa de vidro gigante. Você pode ter uma bela vista da costa atrás dele. "Sente-se", ele ordenou, apontando para uma cadeira atrás dele.

Eu andei nos pisos de madeira um pouco estridentes para me sentar em uma cadeira branca de algodão. Era muito confortável.

"Sim, senhor?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo. No momento, eu não tinha ideia do que ele queria.

"O que você quer?" ele perguntou, cruzando o tornozelo sobre o joelho, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira.

"Desculpe?" Eu perguntei, confuso. "Eu não quero..."

"Pare", ele me cortou. "Você não acha que eu estou onde estou por ser estúpido", ele me disse. "Então... o que é?" ele perguntou, escrevendo algo em seu computador.

"Eu não faço ideia..."

"Eu sou o primeiro a admitir que eu não passei muito tempo com a minha filha", ele suspirou, "Mas ela tem o suficiente do _meu _DNA dentro dela que a impediria de tomar uma decisão tão precipitada como se casar com um homem que ela só conhece por _quatro _meses ", ele disse, enquanto a máquina atrás dele começou a imprimir algo. "Parece... surreal."

"Sr. Swan," eu comecei, "Eu não quero _nada _de você", eu digo com firmeza. "A única coisa que eu gostaria é a sua bênção para ficar com sua filha."

Para namorar... não casar.

Ainda não, de qualquer maneira.

"Sério?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Tudo bem." Ele se inclinou para trás e pegou uma pilha de papéis da impressora. "O casamento é uma coisa bonita, quando ele está bem", ele começou, "Mas se esta coisa bonita fica feia," ele me mostrou a pilha de papéis. "Você não terá uma _merda _de mim ou minha filha. Você me entende?" Ele fervia. "Este é o mais seguro dos acordos pré-nupciais. Se você ama a Bella e quer ficar com ela para sempre", ele revirou os olhos "Assine e esqueça." Ele abriu sua gaveta e tirou uma caneta. "Tinta azul ou preta?"

"Sr. Swan..."

"Eu não sou conhecido por dar opções as pessoas em transações comerciais", ele me corta. "Assine os papéis, Edward." Ele colocou a caneta preta na minha frente. "Por que você está hesitando? Segundas intenções?" ela perguntou.

"Você só pode estar brincando," Bella sussurrou da porta.

"Bella..." Charlie começou.

"Você deixou a porta aberta", ela bateu com ele fechado.

"Nós só precisamos..."

"Eu te disse que não preciso de um acordo pré-nupcial", ela caminhou para ficar ao lado da minha cadeira.

"Então, não vai ser um grande negócio se ele assinar", ele empurrou os papéis para mim.

"Não", ela pegou os papéis de mim.

"Bella, eu estou protegendo..."

"O que você deve fazer é me _apoiar_", ela olhou-o nos olhos. "Pai, eu te disse," ela sussurrou, "Eu olhei nos seus olhos e eu te disse...", ela disse novamente. "Por que você..."

"Você não está pensando claramente."

"Não", ela deu um passo para a frente, "Você não está pensando claramente. Eu disse que não queria um. Esse deve ser o fim de tudo."

"Eu não vou sentar..."

"Oh, por favor, pai", ela riu sinistramente, "Você esteve sentado por toda a minha vida. Por que deveria ser diferente?"

"Isso não é..."

"Isso não importa!" ela levantou a voz. "É a minha decisão... Se isso acabar sendo um erro, então é o _meu _erro."

"Você sabe o quanto...?"

"Não é uma decisão sua," ela repetiu.

"Você não pode..."

"Eu o amo", ela sussurrou, olhando para mim. "Pai, eu o amo."

"Eu entendo que..."

"Então por que isso é um problema?" ela perguntou. "O que há de errado com ele, pai?" perguntou. "Ele não é rico o suficiente para você? O legado de sua família e fortuna não atinge o selo de aprovação Charlie?"

"Bella, deixe-me fazer isso", Charlie argumentou.

"Eu não entendo por que isso é tão importante..." ela fez uma pausa quando um som familiar soou no heliporto.

Ah, não.

"Bella..."

"Sério?" Bella olhou. "Sério, Charlie?" Ela resmungou, dizendo seu nome com tanta repugnância naquele momento.

"Eu tive esse encontro planejado por meses...", ele começou.

"Você vai embora... no meio da minha festa de noivado... para ir a uma reunião?" ela perguntou, incrédula.

"Eu estou nisso desde..."

"Onde?" Bella perguntou, seus olhos vazios de emoção.

"É..."

"ONDE?" ela gritou.

"Miami", ele admitiu.

Ela pensou por um segundo antes das lágrimas começaram encher os olhos dela. "E... o seu jatinho recebeu uma revisão nesta época do ano, e todas as passagens estão vendidas nos feriados. Então... você pegou seu iate. Agora, o jatinho está pronto para que você possa ir embora?"

"Bella..."

"Eu estava no seu caminho", ela balançou a cabeça. "Você não fez uma viagem para me ver. Eu estava em seu caminho. Não estava?" ela pediu a seu pai.

"Não é isso..."

"Aconteceu de eu encaixar em sua agenda... assim que você resolveu me agraciar com sua presença?" ela perguntou, cheia de sarcasmo.

"Bella..."

"Você sabe o que?" Ela foi mais longe: "Estou mesmo disposto a apostar que o jatinho estava pronto antes e agora a _única _razão que você ficou todo esse tempo foi para tentar forçar Edward a assinar esse acordo pré-nupcial", ela cruzou os braços e sentou-se em frente a um quieto Charlie em uma cadeira ao meu lado. "Eu vou tomar o seu silêncio como uma confirmação", ela zombou e se levantou de sua cadeira.

"Bella..."

"O que mais há para dizer?" Ela suspirou, seus olhos lacrimejando. "Você está indo embora agora, certo? Agora?" Ela bufou, "Agora... de todos os momentos. Agora?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Se você não tivesse escolhido hoje para visitar, você nunca teria descoberto nada", ela levantou-se da cadeira para sair.

"Deixe-me explicar..."

"Não", ela balançou a cabeça, com lágrimas escorrendo. "Não", ela continuou andando. "Aniversários, Natais, formaturas... você sabia que eu quase morri uma vez? Você nem sequer me visitou no hospital ou ligou", ela disse, referindo-se ao tempo que ela teve uma reação alérgica severa ao amendoim. "Você perdeu _cada _dia importante que eu já tive", ela acusou o pai. "Então... para você sentar aqui e fazer isso...", ela começou, balançando a cabeça. "Você sabe o quê, pai? Se você não gosta de Edward... não vá ao casamento", ela encolheu os ombros. "Enquanto eu estou pensando sobre isso, eu deveria ter a minha babá para me entregar, também."

"Bella..." ele sussurrou levantando-se.

"Não!" Ela gritou. "Pelo menos ela agiu como se desse a mínima. Não é como se você fosse fazer de qualquer maneira. Sabe, eu finalmente percebi, pai", ela disse como se tivesse acabado de ter uma epifania. "Eu não sou importante para você. É por isso que você nunca esteve lá e é por isso que você nunca vai estar lá", ela disse em uma voz derrotada. "Você pode jogar tanto dinheiro e presentes quanto você quiser pra mim, mas esse é o problema."

"Isso não é...", ele tentou novamente.

"Por que mais?" ela perguntou. "Você é o homem mais rico do país. O que mais seriai? _Tem _que ser isso", ela sussurrou. "Você _não pode_ me amar, porque não faria sentido de outra forma. Pai... você encontra razões para não estar aqui", ela disse. "É inevitável. Você vai encontrar uma razão para não estar no meu casamento então porque se preocupar com o pretexto?" ela perguntou. "Eu finalmente entendi", ela sussurrou para si mesma enquanto abria a porta.

"Bella..."

"Tenha uma boa vida, Charlie", ela balançou a cabeça e fechou a porta atrás dela.

Fiquei na minha cadeira em descrença em silêncio sobre o que tinha acontecido. Eu não sabia o que fazer ou dizer, mas eu sabia que precisava estar com Bella. Deixei um Charlie atordoado em sua cadeira e corri para fora do escritório. Notei um vaso derrubado por isso eu achava que era a direção que ela tinha ido embora.

"Bella," eu chamei, andando pelo corredor. Eu ouvi o som de alguém fungando e a encontrei em um quarto, sentada sozinha em uma cama com rímel escorrendo pelo rosto. "Bella", eu sussurrei, abraçando-a e sentando para que ela ficasse no meu colo.

"Me de-desculpe", ela fungou. "Você pode vo-voltar e vou..."

"Não", eu balancei a cabeça e enxuguei suas lágrimas.

"Ele está indo embora", ela gemeu, sua cabeça caindo sobre meu ombro, enquanto o som do helicóptero desapareceu.

"Eu sinto muito, querida", eu a abracei perto. "Eu sinto muito."

Eu não podia acreditar que ele _realmente _tinha ido. Ele a deixou assim, durante sua festa de noivado.

"Eu sabia", ela choramingou. "Eu sabia."

"Shhh", eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, beijando seus olhos encharcados de lágrimas. "Por favor, não chore", eu implorei a ela.

Eu tive um flashback de quando eu tinha visto ela no Starbucks e quanto isso me machucou. Eu não aguentava vê-la chorar.

"Meu pai não me ama", ela começou a chorar mais.

"Sim, ele..."

"Não, ele não ama!" ela balançou a cabeça. "Ele nunca está lá. Na única vez em que ele deveria ficar feliz por mim e ele simplesmente assume que é por algum motivo egoísta", ela murmurou.

"Ele acha que está te protegendo."

"Na minha festa de noivado?" ela perguntou. "Eu sei que não é real... mas ele não sabia disso e ele planejava sair como se estivesse tudo bem", ela fungou. "Ele acha que não há nenhuma maneira que um homem poderia me amar por mim mesma", ela gritou.

"Bella, você é..."

"Eu sou adorável, não é?" ela me perguntou tristemente com seus grandes olhos castanhos olhando para mim. Isso quebrou meu coração.

Sim, ela era definitivamente adorável.

"Sim", eu a beijei. "Você é minha Bella," eu admiti para ela, beijando suas lágrimas.

"Agora eu estou sentada aqui... em um vestido que eu não consigo respirar... em sapatos que fazem meus pés doerem... em uma festa que não queria... forçada a falar com pessoas que nem sequer conheço", ela chorou.

"Sinto muito, querida," eu a abracei mais perto e tentei afastar sua dor com beijos. "Venha aqui", eu disse a ela, tirando o casaco e a camisa.

"Eu não sinto que..."

"Não", eu lutei contra uma risada, "Coloque isso," eu lhe dei minha camisa. "Você disse que o vestido fez você se sentir desconfortável."

"Mas nós temos que ir para a festa..."

"Foda-se a festa," Eu dei de ombros e me virei.

"Oh", ela fungou. "Eu preciso de ajuda para sair disso", ela me disse.

"Okay," eu fui para atrás dela para soltar seu vestido.

Não querendo me aproveitar do momento, eu me virei enquanto ela se vestia.

"Eu estou pronta", ela anunciou.

"Linda", eu a beijei. Ela parecia tão linda na minha camisa azul com o cabelo solto.

"Estou com sono", ela esfregou os olhos.

"Então é hora de ir para a cama," eu disse a ela, apagando as luzes e indo para debaixo das cobertas com ela. No momento em que ela me beijou de boa noite e deitou a cabeça no meu peito, eu percebi uma coisa.

Eu percebi que estava completamente apaixonado por Bella Swan.

* * *

**Oh Deus quanta coisa. Eu amei a Bella colocando a lente no Edward, esses dois são um amor. Urgh como os pais dela são horríveis, ainda acho a Renee pior, mas o Charlie não fica lá muito atrás. Esse desabafo dela foi tão necessário, mas será que muda alguma coisa? A mãe dela realmente não da a mínima para ela, só quer saber de aparecer e comandar a vida da menina sem perguntar. Imagino o que Esme pensa sobre isso... bem vocês vão saber o que ela pensa sobre isso no próximo capítulo! Mamãe Cullen vai mostrar o outro lado da coisa, desde que Tanya saiu da vida de Edward até essa festa, e olha é um capítulo muito interessante, eu amo ainda mais a Esme.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e até semana que vem!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
